


Dietro Il Mito

by ElenCelebrindal



Series: Saint Seiya but I'm writing in Italian [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, more tags are coming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 207,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenCelebrindal/pseuds/ElenCelebrindal
Summary: Una raccolta di storie che vanno ad esplorare la vita dei Cavalieri di Atena al di fuori dell'aura di nobiltà e formalità che li circonda. Gli uomini sono uomini, dopotutto, anche se ricoperti d'oro e d'argento.Postata in contemporanea con efpfanfic.net
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga, Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Aries Shion/Libra Dohko, Cancer Deathmask/Pisces Aphrodite, Capricorn Shura/Sagittarius Aiolos, Gemini Kanon/Scorpio Milo, Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos, Leo Aiolia/Scorpio Milo, Leo Aiolia/Virgo Shaka
Series: Saint Seiya but I'm writing in Italian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830862
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Introduzione e Lista Capitoli

##  **_Dietro il Mito_ **

###  **Ciò che il mondo non vede dei Cavalieri che lo proteggono**

A prima vista, lo Zodiaco d’Oro è un luogo di formalità, antichi costumi, e mitologiche vedute. Dodici grandi templi abbarbicati sulle pendici di un’immensa montagna, collegati fra loro da un’unica e imponente scalinata di marmo rilucente, ognuno dedicato ad una delle costellazioni zodiacali.  
Di tutto il Santuario di Atena, le Dodici Case dello Zodiaco sono i luoghi più sacri, magnifici templi custoditi da altrettanti Cavalieri d’Oro, nobili guerrieri investiti di un’onorificenza seconda solo alla maestà divina.  
Il loro potere è noto fra le fila dei Cavalieri dello Zodiaco, di quei santi che combattono al servizio della dea Atena, protettrice della giustizia e portatrice di vittoria ai suoi protetti. Il loro cosmo è così grande da distruggere le stelle e attraversare l’universo, da scatenare una forza tanto enorme che il primordiale Big Bang altro non è che storia passata.  
Cavalieri animati da una raffinata formalità, l’èlite fra tutti i guerrieri, coloro che sono morti e rinati più volte di quanto chiunque potesse chiedere.  
  
Ma in realtà, anche i Cavalieri d’Oro sono uomini, sotto la rilucente armatura sacra che ne nasconde corpo e spirito, uomini dotati di carisma, impulsi, desideri, e tutti con la loro propria personalità.  
Alla fin fine, non sono diversi dal resto dell’umanità.  
Non troppo, almeno.

**Lista dei capitoli, delle coppie e dei personaggi. Coppia = esplicitamente in trama. Background = implicitamente in trama** **  
****In fondo lo schema esplicativo del mio world-building.**

** 1\. Opera Di Convincimento **

Coppia: Milo x Camus  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Milo e Camus

** 2\. Il Fascino Della Rosa **

Coppia: Milo x Aphrodite (per la trama)  
Background: Milo x Camus / Deathmask x Aphrodite  
Rating: T  
Personaggi principali: Milo e Aphrodite  
Personaggi secondari: Camus e Deathmask

** 3\. Tra Le Pagine Di Un Libro **

Coppia: Ioria x Shaka (accenni, non sono ancora una coppia nella storia)  
Rating: T  
Personaggi principali: Ioria e Shaka

** 4\. La Birra Non È Un'Opinione **

Coppia: nessuna in trama  
Background: Milo x Camus / Deathmask x Aphrodite  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Milo e Deathmask  
Personaggi secondari: Camus e Aphrodite

** 5\. Il Perdono Del Sagittario **

Coppia: nessuna in trama  
Background: Aiolos x Shura  
Rating: T  
Personaggi principali: Aiolos e Saga

** 6\. Ironia Malcapitata **

Coppia: nessuna in trama, solo un commento di Ioria su Shaka  
Rating: T  
Personaggi principali: Aphrodite, Shaka e Milo  
Personaggi secondari: Ioria

** 7\. Incenso Di Rosa **

Coppia: Ioria x Shaka (non sono ancora una coppia nella storia)  
Rating: T  
Personaggi principali: Ioria e Shaka

** 8\. Nove E Dieci **

Coppia: Aiolos x Shura  
Rating: E  
Personaggi principali: Aiolos e Shura

** 9\. Una Sauna Troppo Calda **

Coppia: nessuna in trama  
Background: accenni ad Aiolos x Saga (passato), Kanon x Rhadamanthys, Kanon x Saga (non esplicitamente presente)  
Rating: T  
Personaggi principali: Kanon e Saga

** 10\. Rose In Inghilterra **

Coppia: Kanon x Rhadamanthys  
Rating: M  
Personaggi principali: Kanon e Rhadamanthys

** 11\. Uno Scorpione Invadente **

Coppia: Milo x Camus  
Rating: E  
Personaggi principali: Milo e Camus

** 12\. Spine Agonizzanti **

Coppia: nessuna in trama  
Background: Deathmask x Aphrodite / Milo x Camus  
Rating: T  
Personaggi principali: Aphrodite e Milo

** 13\. Gli Sbagli Del Cancro **

Coppia: nessuna in trama  
Background: Deathmask x Aphrodite / Deathmask x Shura x Aphrodite (passato)  
Rating: T  
Personaggi principali: Deathmask e Shura

** 14\. Inclemenza **

Coppia: nessuna in trama (ai fini della storia, non mi sento di contrassegnarla Deathmask x Aphrodite in senso esplicito)  
Background: Deathmask x Aphrodite  
Rating: T  
Personaggi principali: Deathmask, Milo, Aiolos, Shura, Aphrodite

** 15\. Pace in Italia...? **

Coppia: nessuna in trama  
Background: Deathmask x Aphrodite  
Rating: T  
Personaggi principali: Deathmask e Aphrodite  
Personaggi secondari: Saga

** 16\. Fine **

Coppia: Deathmask x Aphrodite  
Rating: T  
Personaggi principali: Deathmask e Aphrodite

** 17\. Dono Inaspettato **

Coppia: Shion x Dohko  
Rating: T  
Personaggi principali: Dohko e Shion  
Personaggi secondari: Lune e Ade

** 18\. Fenice **

Coppia: nessuna in trama  
Background: Ioria x Shaka (non sono ancora una coppia nella storia)  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Ioria e Shaka  
Personaggi secondari: Ikki

** 19\. Allievi Rocamboleschi **

Coppia: nessuna in trama  
Background: Ioria x Shaka (accenni umoristici, non importante per la narrazione)  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Aiolos e Mur

** 20\. Indietro nel Tempo 1 - Matrimonio **

Coppia: Milo x Camus  
Background: Crystal x Shun / Kanon x Rhadamanthys  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Milo e Camus  
Personaggi secondari: Abadir e Atena

** 21\. Addestramento **

Coppia: nessuna in trama  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Milo e Asher

** 22\. Richiesta...  **

Coppia: Kanon x Rhadamanthys  
Background: Kanon x Saga / Kanon x Rhadamanthys x Saga  
Rating: M  
Personaggi principali: Kanon e Rhadamanthys  
Personaggi secondari: Saga

** 23\. ...e Compimento **

Coppia: Kanon x Rhadamanthys x Saga  
Background: Kanon x Rhadamanthys / Kanon x Saga  
Rating: E  
Personaggi principali: Kanon, Rhadamanthys e Saga

** 24\. Condivisione Forzata **

Coppia: Milo x Camus  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Milo e Camus

** 25\. L'Albero è l'Ultima Goccia **

Coppia: Ioria x Shaka (non ancora una coppia nella storia)  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Ioria e Shaka

** 26\. Il Vestito **

Coppia: Milo x Camus  
Background: Minosse x Aiacos (non esplicitata nella trama)  
Rating: T  
Personaggi principali: Milo e Camus  
Personaggi secondari: Aphrodite, Minosse e Aiacos

** 27\. Il Tormento del Passato **

Coppia: Milo x Camus  
Rating: M  
Personaggi principali: Milo e Camus

** 28\. Indietro nel Tempo 2 - Ritorno **

Coppia: Crystal x Shun / Milo x Camus  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Crystal, Shun, Milo e Camus  
Personaggi secondari: Maestro dei Ghiacci

** 29\. Rimpianti **

Coppia: nessuna in trama  
Background: Aiolos x Shura  
Rating: T  
Personaggi principali: Ioria e Shura

** 30\. Vergine e Leone **

Coppia: Ioria x Shaka  
Rating: M  
Personaggi principali: Ioria e Shaka

** 31\. Indietro nel Tempo 3 - Incontro Occasionale **

Coppia: Milo x Ioria (non romantica, ai fini della trama)  
Background: Milo x Camus  
Rating: E  
Personaggi principali: Milo e Ioria

** 32\. Fratelli **

Coppia: nessuna in trama  
Background: Aiolos x Shura / Ioria x Shaka  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Ioria e Aiolos

** 33\. Sangue Versato **

Coppia: nessuna in trama  
Rating: M  
Personaggi principali: Deathmask e Shura  
Personaggi secondari: Saga

** 34\. Cambiamento di Cuore **

Coppia: Deathmask x Aphrodite  
Background: Aiolos x Shura  
Rating: T  
Personaggi principali: Deathmask  
Personaggi secondari: Aphrodite e Saga

** 35\. Indietro Nel Tempo 4 - Amore Passato **

Coppia: Aiolos x Saga  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Aiolos e Saga

** 36\. Indietro Nel Tempo 5 - Redenzione e Colpa **

Coppia: nessuna in trama  
Background: Milo x Camus  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Milo e Kanon  
Personaggi secondari: Atena

** 37\. Indietro Nel Tempo 6 - Inganno **

Coppia: Milo x Kanon  
Background: Milo x Camus  
Rating: E  
Personaggi principali: Milo e Kanon

** 38\. Incivile **

Coppia: Deathmask x Aphrodite  
Rating: E  
Personaggi principali: Deathmask e Aphrodite

** 39\. Lacrime di Ghiaccio **

Coppia: Milo x Camus  
Rating: T  
Personaggi principali: Camus  
Personaggi secondari: Milo

** 40\. Tempo**

Coppia: Dohko x Shion  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Dohko e Shion

** 41\. Il Fato è una Brutta Bestia **

Coppia: Crystal x Shun  
Background: Milo x Camus & Deathmask x Aphrodite  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Crystal e Shun  
Personaggi secondari: Ikki e i Cavalieri d'Oro

** 42\. Famiglia Ghiacciata  **

Coppia: Milo x Camus  
Background: Crystal x Shun  
Rating: M  
Personaggi principali: Milo e Camus  
Personaggi secondari: Crystal

** 43\. Frammenti di Normalità **

Coppia: Dohko x Shion  
Rating: M  
Personaggi principali: Dohko e Shion

** 44\. Il Peso della Verità **

Coppia: n/a  
Background: Milo x Camus, Kanon x Rhadamanthys, past! Milo x Kanon  
Rating: T  
Personaggi principali: Milo e Kanon

**45\. Racconti dal Passato (da pubblicare) **

Coppia: n/a  
Background: Shion x Dohko  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Dohko e Mur

45\. **Racconti del Passato**

Coppia: n/a  
Background: Shion x Dohko  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Dohko e Mur  
Personaggi secondari: Shion

46\. **Il Perdono dell'Ignoto**

Coppia: Milo x Camus  
Background: past! Arles x Milo  
Rating: E (per le tematiche trattate)  
Personaggi principali: Milo e Saga  
Personaggi secondari: Camus

47\. **L'Importanza del Parlare**

Coppia: Aphrodite x Deathmask  
Rating: M  
Personaggi principali: Aphrodite e Deathmask

48\. **Il Giardino degli Alberi Gemelli**

Coppia: Ioria x Shaka  
Rating: E  
Personaggi principali: Shaka e Ioria

49\. **Il Passato è alle Spalle**

Coppia: Milo x Camus (perlopiù di background)  
Rating: T  
Personaggi principali: Milo, Kanon, Camus, e ???  
Personaggi secondari: Rhadamanthys e Crystal

50\. **L'Oltraggio del Grande Tempio**

Coppia: quasi tutte  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: un po' tutti

* * *

Secondo il mio world-building (cercando di renderlo il meno confuso possibile) questo è il criterio che uso per calcolare le età dei personaggi e l'anno di ambientazione della storia. Il tempo presente della raccolta, senza contare gli Indietro nel Tempo, è ambientato dal 2010 in poi, ma non rispetta alla lettera il mondo reale. Questo perché, come ho (spero) già spiegato in un capitolo precedente, i Cavalieri e tutti i loro simili restano giovani finché sono investiti di un'armatura. In pratica, Atena ci mette lo zampino, e i Cavalieri sono votati al loro ruolo finché 1. non muoiono in battaglia o 2. non abbandonano le Sacre Vestigia. Nel mio world-building, un Cavaliere (specialmente d'Oro) generalmente resta in carica per un secolo se non muore prima, poi abbandona il ruolo se ha già trovato un successore. La stessa cosa vale per i Generali degli Abissi e per i Cavalieri di Asgard, ma non per gli Specter (per ovvie ragioni, dato che non schiattano manco se li ammazzi). Per quanto riguarda il problema Kiki, lui rispetta l'età canonica ma essendo un lemuriano vive di base più a lungo di una persona normale.   
E sì, se pensate che Julian ha 10 anni di più della sua età canonica, è tremendamente inquietante che abbia chiesto alla cara (non troppo) Isabel di sposarlo. Ma stiamo parlando di divinità nel caso di Isabel/Atena, se provo a pensarci più di 30 secondi mi viene mal di testa. 

Età non canoniche (le età di riferimento sono quelle della storia classica)  
Cavalieri di Bronzo: età canonica + 7  
Cavalieri d'Argento: età canonica + 12  
Cavalieri d'Oro: età canonica + 10  
Altri personaggi (tranne Kiki): età canonica + 10  
Orfeo: età canonica + 13

Atena deve per forza avere l'età canonica di 13 anni per colpa della Notte degli Inganni, ma la sua intelligenza e apparenza fisica più "mature" si spiegano perché è una dea (altrimenti mi viene una crisi isterica).  
Julian Kedives ha 26 anni nel 1986.

Notte degli Inganni: 1973  
Regno di Arles: 1973-1986  
Corsa alle 12 Case: 1986 (luglio-agosto)  
Asgard: 1986 (fine estate, inizio autunno)  
Guerra Sacra contro Poseidone: fine 1986 - inizio 1987  
Guerra Sacra contro Ade: 1990 (fine agosto, quasi esattamente 4 anni dopo la Corsa alle 12 Case)  
1 gennaio 2020: ritorno in vita dei Cavalieri d'Oro  
Gli Specter sono di base tutti ultracentenari perché gli stessi appaiono in Lost Canvas.  
I Generali e i Cavalieri di Asgard hanno le stesse età de Cavalieri d'Oro, salvo Abadir (poco più grande di Crystal) e Sirya (stessa età di Julian). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo lavoro è una raccolta di one-shots (collegate e non) che ho messo insieme dopo aver rispolverato una serie che non vedevo da anni.  
> Non sarà un lavoro sempre aggiornato con puntualità, voglio mettere le cose in chiaro dal principio, ma sarà una bella avventura sia per me (che devo rispolverare un po' le mie tecniche di scrittura meno "alla mano"), sia per voi (che avrete a disposizione, a suo tempo, una raccolta piena di frammenti di vita e perché no, un sacco di ship diverse).
> 
> Che sia l'inizio di un buon divertimento!  
> ElenCelebrindal


	2. Opera Di Convincimento

## Opera Di Convincimento

### Milo x Camus - Serie Classica

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion

_Il ghiaccio perenne è difficile da sciogliere, ma un raggio di sole può mostrare il suo splendore_

* * *

«Lo sai, dovresti cercare di rendere questo posto un po’ più ospitale».  
Piombando sul divano, Milo incrociò le braccia e lanciò un’occhiata in tralice a Camus, seduto lì accanto con un libro fra le mani. Il Cavaliere dell’Acquario lo ignorò, gli occhi fissi sulle pagine fitte di frasi e parole, e non si degnò di rispondere nemmeno con una scrollata di spalle.  
Erano anni, ormai, che Milo cercava di convincerlo a rimodernare l’undicesima casa. Con l’avvento del nuovo secolo nessuno di loro era rimasto alle vecchie abitudini, tutti i quartieri abitativi dei Cavalieri d’Oro avevano seguito di pari passo ogni innovazione tecnologica raggiunta dal mondo.  
Tutti, meno Camus.  
Il gelido francese era rimasto quello più attaccato alle tradizioni, l’unico che aveva deciso di limitarsi a poca tecnologia quanto necessaria, senza fronzoli e comodità ulteriori.  
Buon cielo, si era rifiutato perfino un televisore!

Guardandosi intorno, seppure ormai quelle stanze le conosceva a menadito, Milo non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro quasi d’esasperazione. Perfino il suo allievo, Crystal della costellazione del Cigno, aveva cercato di fargli notare quanto fosse sciocco quel suo comportamento.  
Certo, il risultato era stato guadagnare tre ore di addestramento in più per una settimana, ma non era quello il punto.  
Camus continuava a circondarsi di libri, e quando non leggeva, lasciava il tempio e andava ad addestrarsi. E poi cercava la compagnia di Milo, sposato anni e anni prima, dopo l’assurdo conflitto di Asgard.  
Di tutti, perfino a confronto con Dohko, era la persona più legata al passato.  
E a Milo la cosa cominciava a sembrare ridicola.  
Stanco di essere ignorato, afferrò il dorso del libro tra due dita e lo sfilò dalla presa di Camus con un gesto fluido e deciso, allo stesso tempo spostandosi così da potersi accomodare sulle sue gambe. Il francese ebbe il tempo solo di voltare la testa e controllare che il suo libro non avesse spiccato il volo verso l’altra parte della stanza, prima di essere distratto dal bacio impaziente e seccato di suo marito.  
«Davvero, stai diventando insostenibile», gli disse il greco, mettendo su un broncio che poco aveva di vero e tutto di provocazione. «Non puoi vivere in una casa fredda a insensibile per sempre».  
  
  
Con un sospiro, Camus scosse la testa e prese ad accarezzare i capelli viola del suo amato, riccioli soffici e setosi sotto le dita: «È solo una casa, Milo. A nessuno interessa cosa c’è dentro», replicò.  
Ormai era abituato alle critiche dell’irruente scorpione alle sue scelte, che fosse quella di mantenere un tempio all’insegna del classico, o di celare le proprie emozioni al mondo esterno. Non sarebbe bastato un paio di occhioni dolci e un broncio chiaramente fasullo a fargli cambiare idea.  
Quella creatura era velenosa solo per gli altri, non per chi aveva fatto di una fredda opposizione la sua filosofia di vita.  
Perciò, prima che potesse inveire ancora contro le poche comodità elettriche e tecnologiche dei suoi alloggi, Camus lo zittì con un altro bacio e lo spedì poi di schiena sul divano, scrollandoselo di dosso con poche difficoltà. Non era ancora calata la sera, e il Cavaliere aveva ancora del lavoro da portare a termine prima di poter dichiarare conclusa la sua giornata.  
«Se tanto ti annoi, perché non fai a fare due chiacchiere con Aphrodite? Sono certo che ti accoglierà con calore», suggerì all’uomo che ora lo guardava con un cipiglio in bilico tra l’offeso e l’incredulo. «Ho da compilare un rapporto sull’avanzamento dell’addestramento di Crystal, non posso assecondarti quanto vuoi».  
  
  
«Sì, certo, con lo stesso calore di un’estate svedese», Milo replicò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «L’ultima volta che sono andato alla dodicesima casa, Aphrodite per poco non mi ha avvelenato con una delle sue rose».  
Il ricordo lo fece rabbrividire, nonostante il tono disinvolto con cui l’aveva rammentato. Parigrado o no, Aphrodite era un uomo pericoloso e crudele come pochi, specialmente nella rabbia. Ed evitare all’ultimo istante di venire trafitti da una rosa avvelenata dal suo sangue era l’ultima cosa che Milo voleva sperimentare un’altra volta.  
Il fatto che neppure due giorni più tardi si fosse presentato all’ottava casa con una proposta a dir poco indecente (e allettante) non aiutava.  
  


Afferrando carta e penna, Camus trasferì la sua persona alla scrivania e alzò un sopracciglio: «Sai che la sua reazione è stata dovuta a Deathmask, non certo a te. Per quanto intollerabile diventi la tua presenza, a nessuno verrebbe l’idea di ucciderti solo per zittirti», gli disse, cominciando a trascrivere con lettere chiare e leggibili le sue considerazioni su Crystal.  
Il Cavaliere di Bronzo diventava più abile con ogni giorno trascorso, sempre più in grado di dominare il suo Settimo Senso. Camus era convinto che molto tempo non sarebbe trascorso, prima di rendersi che le Sacre Vestigia di Aquarius avrebbero accettato di buon grado un nuovo proprietario.  
Solo un tacito accordo aveva fatto sì che Camus non cedesse il suo titolo prima della morte, se prematura per mano di un nemico, o per sua scelta dopo la rinuncia all’investitura di Cavaliere. Sarebbero trascorsi altri anni, prima di vedere il giovane Crystal custodire l’undicesima casa dello Zodiaco d’Oro.  


Era così perso nelle sue riflessioni da non rendersi conto dell’assenza di Milo, almeno fin quando sollevando gli occhi vide che il salotto era vuoto.  
Un’occhiata all’orologio che ticchettava appeso al muro gli confermò ulteriormente la fuga del Cavaliere di Scorpio dall’undicesima casa, segnando le nove passate di sera. Aveva trascorso più tempo del previsto ad annotare e correggere il rapporto da presentare al Gran Sacerdote insieme a molti altri, decisamente troppo.  
Camus sollevò le braccia sopra la testa, stirando i muscoli intorpiditi dalla posizione in cui era rimasto seduto, e si alzò dalla scrivania solo dopo aver riposto con cura i documenti appena compilati. Sarebbe andato da Saga la mattina del giorno seguente, con i rapporti dell’intero mese raggruppati in un’ordinata sequenza.  
Per il momento, sarebbe sceso all’ottava casa per trascorrere una serata tranquilla con Milo. Il suo lavoro era finito, dopotutto.  
  
  
  
  
Annoiato, dopo essere tornato da una conversazione (fortunatamente amichevole e senza tentati omicidi) dalla dodicesima casa, Milo afferrò la sua chitarra elettrica e si mise a strimpellare qualche nota. Un regalo dei Cavalieri di Bronzo per il suo compleanno, a dir poco perfetto per lui e un disastro per le orecchie degli altri Cavalieri d’Oro.  
Specialmente per i suoi vicini Dohko e Aiolos, che già avevano mostrato pura e genuina disperazione nei confronti dei gusti musicali del Cavaliere dello Scorpione.  
Insomma, anche Milo non apprezzava particolarmente le loro scelte in fatto di musica, ma lungi dal presentarsi alla loro porta come una petulante e lamentosa cornacchia.  
Avrebbe potuto cominciare a preparare qualcosa per cena, ma aveva rapidamente deciso contro tale opzione. Camus era molto più abile ai fornelli di quanto Milo non sarebbe mai stato, e far trovare al suo glaciale marito un tentativo malriuscito di cena non avrebbe giovato.  
Meglio un Camus impegnato a cucinare ma soddisfatto, che uno riposato ma famelico. La maggior parte degli altri Cavalieri in dolce compagnia avrebbe delegato quel compito ai loro servitori, ma a Milo facevano piacere le normalità della vita una volta ogni tanto.  
E comunque, si sarebbe fatto perdonare in serata più tarda. Da vero Scorpione, dopotutto.  
Quel pensiero lo fece sorridere, anche se quella smorfia che gli increspò le labbra pareva più un ghigno divertito che un allegro sorriso di rimembranza. Gli sembravano trascorsi secoli, da quando aveva appreso che ciascun Cavaliere d’Oro era tale anche perché possedeva alla perfezione tutti i tratti zodiacali del suo segno.  
Imparare quali fossero i tratti dello Scorpione aveva solo gettato acqua sul fuoco, per quello che al tempo non era altro che un ragazzino alle prime armi in lotta con la vita.

E all’inizio, non aveva voluto crederci. Non aveva creduto a niente, relegando quella conversazione avuta con il suo maestro in un angolo remoto della mente, tenendola in disparte durante i lunghi anni dell’addestramento.  
Ma poi, Camus si era fatto strada nella sua vita. Era comparso, quel francesino freddo e raffinato, e tutto nello sguardo di Milo aveva assunto le sfumature di bianco e azzurro e qualsiasi altro colore vedesse quando i suoi occhi si posavano su di lui.  
Erano giovani a quel tempo, troppo giovani, ma l’aspirante Cavaliere non aveva potuto fraintendere quell’emozione profonda e travolgente che gli attanagliava cuore e corpo senza un minimo freno.  
Gli era sembrato naturale, anni dopo, rendersi conto che la loro amicizia era lentamente mutata in amore, senza che nemmeno ci provassero. E tutto si era incastrato al posto giusto, quella prima volta nelle sue stanze private all’ottava casa, con Camus anelante e privo della sua insopportabile indifferenza sotto di lui, il viso arrossato e gli occhi lucidi.

Era un ricordo dolce, tuttavia, privo di quella smania che tutti necessitavano di associare al Cavaliere dello Scorpione, di quella brama incontrollabile che divorava tutto e tutti nella sua inesorabile corsa verso l’appagamento e il piacere. Milo aveva amato ogni secondo di quell’atto, amato ogni attimo di Camus, della sua voce arrocchita che chiamava il suo nome, delle sue unghie che gli graffiavano le carni in cerca di un appiglio a cui sostenersi.  
E Milo sapeva che Camus aveva amato ogni singolo momento di lui, ogni respiro, ogni parola sconnessa che gli era sfuggita dalle labbra per unirsi alla cacofonia di suoni e armonie di quella notte.  
Non gli occorreva sentirselo dire per saperlo.  
Perso nelle sue fantasticherie, non si rese conto che proprio l’oggetto dei suoi ricordi si era fatto strada negli alloggi dell’ottava casa, almeno finché una mano gelida e delicata gli si posò sulla guancia in una lieve carezza.  
Milo si abbandonò a quel tocco, inclinò la testa di lato per lasciare che la sua pelle si imprimesse a memoria le lunghe dita di Camus, il palmo venato da sottilissime linee. Lasciò che il francese si chinasse sulla folta chioma di capelli viola, lasciando un dolcissimo bacio lì dove aveva appena seppellito il volto, le mani già pronte a lasciar andare le chitarra per salire ad incrociare le sue.  
«Ci hai messo un po’», fu quello che Milo riuscì a tirar fuori, reclinando la testa all’indietro cosicché gli occhi di quell’azzurro cristallino potessero fissarsi nei suoi. Il viso di Camus era contornato dai suoi lunghi capelli acquamarina, che scendevano in morbide ciocche fino ad incorniciare anche quello di Milo esattamente sotto di esso, uno spettacolo degno del più particolare ritratto concepito dalla mente umana. «Cominciavo a chiedermi dove fossi finito».  
  


Camus sorrise, quel sorriso che solo a Milo era concesso vedere, ché chiunque altro non era degno di tanto sfoggio di emozione. Quell’irruente uomo si era fatto strada così a fondo nel suo cuore da renderlo insensibile a qualsivoglia altra attenzione, e se la cosa l’aveva spaventato, no terrorizzato all’inizio, adesso non faceva altro che rassicurarlo. Milo era un rifugio sicuro, uno scrigno a cui dare in dono una fiducia incondizionata e sincera.  
« _Désolé si je suis en retard_ », si scusò Camus, abbassandosi per lasciare un altro bacio sulla pelle di Milo, stavolta sulla fronte. «Non mi sono reso conto del tempo che passava».  
  


Fosse arrivato in un altro momento, forse Milo avrebbe messo su un’espressione moderatamente offesa e voltato il capo dall’altra parte.  
Ma, con il suo solito tempismo da manuale, Camus si era fatto vivo proprio nel mezzo di una sessione di ricordi più intensi di una fiamma imperitura. Perciò l’unica cosa che il greco si sentì di fare fu alzarsi dalla sedia, piroettare su se stesso e stringere il viso del francese nei palmi: «Sei sempre il solito, _Αγάπη μου_ », disse, già labbra contro labbra, già pronto a perdersi nel lungo e lascivio bacio ch seguì le sue parole.  
Camus era peggio della più inebriante delle droghe, più assuefante di qualsiasi sostanza esistente sulla Terra e al di fuori di essa. La sua pelle serica e setosa, le labbra soffici e piene, quegli occhi agghiaccianti ma strapieni di affetto, un corpo snello ma tornito, da guerriero forgiato da duri anni di addestramento nel gelo più totale. Nulla era più perfetto di quell’uomo che accennava quasi a sciogliersi tra le sue braccia, lottando per un controllo che Milo esitava e allo stesso tempo agognava a concedergli.  
« _Σε θέλω_ », Milo mormorò su quella bocca ancora semi-dischiusa, sulle labbra arrossate che fino a poco prima aveva reclamato come sue. Il suo respiro era corto, provato non solo dal bacio, ma più dal crescente desiderio che gli infiammava cuore e sesso.  
Lo voleva, lo voleva così tanto da essere tentato dal mandare tutta la loro tranquilla serata all’aria pur di spogliarlo delle sue vesti, di possederlo lì e in quell’esatto momento, di sentire il calore di un uomo ghiacciato stringersi attorno a lui con tanto ardore da renderlo nient’altro che un burattino di cera sull’orlo della fusione.  


  
In tutta risposta, Camus sollevò una mano e posò una delle sue lunghe dita sulle labbra di Milo: «Anch’io ti voglio», disse, suo malgrado facendo guizzare la lingua a inumidirsi le proprie. «Ma non è né ora né luogo per concedermi a te».

  
  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il francese e il greco non sono il mio forte. Se avete trovato errori, vi prego di incolpare google translate e la mia scarsissima conoscenza a riguardo.   
>   
> Prossimo capitolo: **_Il Fascino della Rosa_**  
>  Data di pubblicazione 03/02/2020.   
>   
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati.  
> Alla prossima!  
>   
> ElenCelebrindal


	3. Il Fascino Della Rosa

##  **Il Fascino Della Rosa**

###  **(pretend) Milo x Aphrodite - serie classica**

###  **(ship) Deathmask x Aphrodite - serie classica**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion

  
__Il fascino della rosa è secondo solo all'immortale bellezza di un dio._ _

* * *

Calpestata e maltrattata da ore, la ghiaia scricchiolava in protesta sotto le pesanti suole dorate del Cavaliere della dodicesima casa, intento a percorrere per l’ennesima volta quello stesso sentiero che già aveva visto i suoi passi dozzine di volte.  
Furibondo, irritato, frustrato… non esisteva una singola parola capace di racchiudere in sé il sentimento che infestava i pensieri e la mente di Aphrodite.  
Nemmeno il grande giardino abbarbicato sul fianco della montagna, luogo meraviglioso e dimora di migliaia delle sue bellissime rose letali e velenose, conferiva un po’ di pace al suo animo inquieto.  
Cespugli su cespugli di fiori rossi come il sangue che li aveva dipinti con una sfumatura di morte, un profumo inebriante e dolce, troppo dolce nell’aria, ma niente serviva a placare la sua rabbia.

L’unico pensiero che continuava a turbinare nella testa del Cavaliere era l’immensa voglia che aveva di staccare le spine affilate dalle sue beneamate rose e conficcarle una ad una nella carne di quel vile, meschino, schiavo dei vizi che non era altro.  
Aphrodite arrestò d’improvviso i suoi passi, colto da un redivivo accenno di collera pura, il cosmo vivo e pulsante attorno alla sua imponente figura nascosta nell’oro.  
Il solo prendere in considerazione quel volto beffardo e poco o niente contratto da scuse non sentite… lo svedese sentiva di poter abbattere tutte le colonne del suo tempio in un’unica, violenta esplosione di potere.  
Come osava, quel farabutto fedifrago e degenerato, anche solo _sperare_ nel perdono di Aphrodite? Come, dopo essersi fatto cogliere con le mani nel sacco, tutto impettito e intendo a sedurre una donnicciola di villaggio di poco conto?  
«Din jävla hora!», inveì sonoramente, scagliando via la rosa che aveva dimenticato di star ancora reggendo fra le mani. Mani che, suo malgrado, erano animate dal tremito irrefrenabile scaturito dall’ira. «Brutto figlio di-».  
No, non c’era motivo di ingiuriare quelle (sicuramente) rispettabili persone che l’avevano messo al mondo. Aphrodite inghiottì l’invettiva che tanto le sue corde vocali volevano esternare, forzandola giù lungo la gola fino a sentirla svanire, e finalmente si lasciò cadere su una delle panchine di marmo che adornavano il giardino.

Da quella posizione, era chiarissimo il sentiero nervoso che aveva scavato nei ciottoli posti a dividere i vari rovi fioriti.  
Indispettito dalla sua stessa reazione all’accaduto, Aphrodite digrignò i denti e storse il volto in una smorfia, che seppure non utile ad adombrare la sua bellezza ne celò di sicuro l’abbaglio. Sapeva che Deathmask era un dannato spirito libero, fin troppo, ma corteggiarsi con una donna _di fronte a lui_ …  
«Nessuno ama come gli italiani, n’evvero? Che razza di scempiaggini», infierì ancora il Cavaliere, sbuffando dal naso.

Poi, un’idea si fece strada nel cervello di Aphrodite, andando a stuzzicare i più reconditi meandri della sua astuzia.  
Lo svedese piegò al’insù gli angoli delle labbra, in un ghigno che poco aveva di affascinante e tutto di impietosa crudeltà. Quell’ignobile di uomo voleva civettare con qualcuno che non fosse lui stesso o il loro amante condiviso?  
Bene.  
Aphrodite avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Con il Cavaliere dal segno più lussurioso del sacro Zodiaco.  


  
Impegnato a compilare l’ennesimo inventario di pergamene e documenti conservati nell’ottava casa, per volere del Gran Sacerdote, Milo non si sarebbe reso conto dell’intruso nei suoi alloggi se non fosse stato per il suo cosmo altalenante.  
Un cosmo carico di scaltra malizia, per di più.  
Con un sospiro, Milo mise giù la penna e voltò il capo, la vista in parte oscurata dalla sua folta chioma di riccioli: «Aphrodite… a cosa devo la tua presenza in casa mia?». Non di frequente, infatti, il Cavaliere dei Pesci era solito presentarsi all’ottava casa.  
In modo particolare, non dopo averlo quasi avvelenato con una delle sue rose di sublime bellezza. I sensi di Milo erano aguzzi e all’erta, nel caso in cui volesse provarci una seconda volta.

La sua espressione, però, riuscì a preoccupare il greco ancora più di quanto già non fosse.  
Occhi carichi di provocanti intenzioni e un braccio sollevato, piegato per reggersi una splendida rosa sul volto scolpito nella porcellana più delicata. Perfino il suo abbigliamento tutto era meno che candido, un corpo pallido drappeggiato nella più elegante clamide di bisso rosso che Milo avesse mai visto.  
Poco, quel drappeggio allettante lasciava all’immaginazione, senza fibule a mantenerlo fermo sulla figura affusolata dello svedese.

A suo dispetto, Milo deglutì a vuoto.  
La bellezza di Aphrodite incantava anche il testardo Scorpione d’Oro, non aveva certo sviluppato l’immunità alla sua persona dopo aver sposato Camus.  
E quello sguardo… se Milo non fosse animato dal sospetto di avere il Cavaliere dei Pesci mezzo nudo nei suoi alloggi, quello sguardo sarebbe arrivato istantaneamente alla sua destinazione preposta.  
«Hai un abbigliamento… interessante», il greco si schiarì la voce, rendendosi conto solo in quell’istante di essersi alzato dalla sedia su cui era accomodato fino a pochi istanti prima. «Qual è l’occasione?».  
Milo dovette ingoiare la voglia di saltargli addosso che s’era impossessata di lui tutto a un tratto. Era pur sempre il suo venefico e approfittatore amico a stagliarsi a mo’ di statua antica in quella stanza.  
  


L’espressione sul volto di Aphrodite mutò istantaneamente da muta speranza ad attrazione tentatrice. Era innegabile, il tormento interiore che si stava scatenando tra le passioni viscerali del suo parigrado. E se riusciva a sortire quell’effetto su Milo, che tanto era divenuto fedele al suo frigido marito…  
«Oh, nulla di che… sto provando un nuovo guardaroba», gli rispose, leccandosi le labbra con fare voluttuoso. Non che la sua intenzione fosse sedurre _concretamente_ quella creatura intrisa di veleno dissoluto, ma lungi dalla sua persona l’evitare di gettare acqua sul fuoco.  
Se la sua innata depravazione l’avesse convinto ad accettare, perché non sollecitarlo ancora un po’?  
«Dimmi, _älskling_ , cosa ne pensi?», fu la domanda appena successiva, chiesta dietro labbra increspate e palpebre sfarfallanti. «Ti piace?».  
  


«Certo che gli piace. Milo è sposato, non privo della vista».  


  
« Jäklar!», Aphrodite imprecò, voltandosi di scatto in direzione della voce. Pessimo tempismo, se c’era un momento che Camus non avrebbe dovuto scegliere per cercare suo marito era proprio quello.  
Il suo volto era una maschera di ghiaccio, il cipiglio rivolto fin dentro il sangue velenoso più gelido della più violenta tempesta siberiana. Mai, come in quel momento, lo svedese aveva percepito ogni singola terminazione nervosa tendersi e aguzzarsi in vista di un’aggressione.  
Il fatto che quel misero scampolo drappeggiato sui fianchi non lasciasse molto all’inventiva di chi guardava non era un aiuto valido.  


  
Milo si sentì ghiacciare fino al midollo, ogni briciolo di frenesia e istinto animalesco abbandonato in favore di un terrore primordiale, intessuto nella fibra stessa del suo essere.  
« _Αγάπη μου_ , io…».  


  
Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Camus sollevò un braccio a fermare qualsivoglia giustificazione stesse per lasciare le labbra di Milo. Non gli occorreva alcuna spiegazione di illusoria castità, non conoscendo tanto a fondo l’animo di un uomo infiammato dal piacere della carne.  
La sua occhiata perforante restò difatti fissa sul Cavaliere della dodicesima casa, che aveva fatto dono della sua indecente presenza senza aver ricevuto invito alcuno. Indecente e afrodisiaca, non dissimile dal nome celeste che gli era stato donato alla nascita.  
«Non so quali siano le tue intenzioni, Aphrodite, ma il mio più caloroso consiglio è di svelarle in fretta, tu _démon concupiscent_ », ingiunse, voce glaciale e un tono solo all’apparenza distaccato.  
Il cosmo di Camus fremeva, fremeva di essere liberato nella sua artica potenza, fremeva di rinchiudere il lascivo Cavaliere in una bara di ghiaccio fino alla fine dei tempi.  
Se quell’essere figlio della Scandinavia pensava di potersi appropriare di ciò che non era suo…  
  


Sulla difensiva, Aphrodite sollevò entrambe le braccia, palmi aperti e cosmo addormentato: «Non è mia intenzione depredare del suo custode l’ottava casa, se questo pensi», disse. «Non associarmi fantasie che non mi appartengono».  
Non troppo, almeno.  
Nemmeno il fiero Aphrodite poteva negare quanto attraente fosse il Cavaliere dello Scorpione, con o senza l’armatura d’oro a disegnarne il corpo scolpito dalla battaglia. Non l’avrebbe mai scelto come espediente per il suo intento, altrimenti.  
«Associale al tuo fedele marito, se proprio devi. Sono qui per tutt’altra ragione, non per accogliere Milo nel mio letto».  
  


La protesta soffocata di Milo venne prontamente raccolta da Camus, che gli lanciò un’occhiata in tralice. Aveva gli occhi bagnati di lussuria mal contenuta, verità innegabile, ma…  
«Milo si è fatto mezzo villaggio di Rodorio, anni fa. Mi sorprenderebbe il contrario».  
Un profondo sospiro, e Camus oltrepassò senza neppure guardarlo oltre il Cavaliere di Pisces, costringendo Milo a sedere sulla sedia appena dietro di lui. Un semplice sguardo alla scrivania gli disse che davvero l’arrivo di Aphrodite l’aveva colto di sorpresa, nel mezzo di uno fra i suoi tanti compiti ufficiali.  
Quali macchinazioni davano movimento agli ingranaggi delle sue mire, Camus non lo sapeva e Milo era rimasto troppo infatuato per chiedere.  
Così, il custode dell’undicesima casa lo fece al posto suo.  
  


«La seduzione è un’arma potente, Camus. Ma mai quanto la gelosia».  
Ormai privo delle sue armi, Aphrodite si scostò una ciocca di capelli azzurri dal viso e scoccò uno sguardo eloquente ai due uomini che gli stavano di fronte: «La gelosia rode gli uomini dall’interno, li fa dubitare, ardere di rabbia e avvilimento a una volta. È letale, più delle mie delicatissime rose dipinte nel sangue», dichiarò, diretto al punto ma allo stesso tempo vago e indecifrabile.  


  
Realizzazione e sgomento si impossessarono contemporaneamente dell’animo di Milo, costringendo un cipiglio quanto meno indignato sul suo volto.  
Il ricordo della rosa letale che per poco non gli scalfiva la pelle balenò dietro i suoi occhi, spalancati di fronte a tale impudico affronto, e solo la fredda mano di Camus adagiata sulla sua spalla gli impedì di scattare in piedi e mettere le mani intorno al collo snello di Aphrodite.  
«Uno strumento nelle tue mani, questo volevi diventassi?», lo apostrofò, voce tuonante fra le spesse pareti della stanza. «Non starò al tuo gioco, Aphrodite. Non per una ragione così sciocca».  
Troppo tardi si rese conto del senso nascosto dietro le sue parole, inavvertitamente mal pensate. Per ingelosire Deathmask, il rifiuto era palese. Altrimenti, Milo non si sarebbe opposto alla tossica seduzione di quell’uomo intriso di crudeltà.  
Fortunatamente per lui, Camus non era persona da diffidare per così poco, e la stretta della sua mano non si strinse in avvertimento.  
Milo scosse la testa, schiarendosi la gola: «Perché mai venire da me? Ci sono persone, al Tempio, che potrebbero prestarsi alle tue macchinazioni con molta più disposizione».  
  


Punto a suo favore.  
Aphrodite avrebbe potuto chiedere a Kanon, quanto mai pronto ad esplorare in molteplici modi la sua compagnia, o al Grande Mur, delicato ma volitivo nel suo modo di imporsi nella fisicità.  
Tuttavia, niente avrebbe seccato Deathmask più di vedere il suo caro, bellissimo Aphrodite indugiare con l’unico essere capace di mostrarsi più libertino e depravato di lui. Neppure Shaka, che pure conosceva a fondo e con ardore l’antico testo sanscrito, avrebbe risvegliato in quel vizioso italiano i sentimenti che dovevano farlo esplodere di gelosia.  
E fra tanti, la scelta di Aphrodite cadeva su Milo anche per la sua sconvolgente prestanza fisica, né troppo pronunciata come il caro Aldebaran, né troppo celata come il severo Shaka.  
Non c’era parte dello scorpione che evitasse allo svedese di provare un’attrazione più che carnale nei suoi confronti.  
«Altre persone non sono… adatte allo scopo. Ingelosire Deathmask richiede astuzia, non sollazzamenti scelti a caso».  
Aphrodite si rigirò la rosa fra le mani, attento a non ferirsi con le spine mortali che ne decoravano lo stelo delicato, e fissò un paio d’occhi carichi d’ardente aspettativa in quelli increduli di fronte a sé: «Hai intenzione di aiutarmi a farla pagare a quel _skitstövel_?».  


  
Milo guardò Camus di traverso.  
Aiutare Aphrodite avrebbe significato scambiarsi effusioni meno che caste con il Cavaliere dei Pesci, e osare così tanto… il greco non toccava altra persona all’infuori del marito da decenni, da quel breve ma folle periodo di pazzia dissoluta che aveva seguito la morte dell’algido francese.  
Il solo pensiero di assecondare la depravazione di Aphrodite lo eccitava, ma la fedeltà che doveva, anzi voleva al suo amato Cavaliere metteva un serio freno alla sua capacità decisionale.  
«Aphrodite, non credo che…».  
  


«Oh, per amor del firmamento, accetta e basta», lo interruppe Camus, spazientito da quell’avvicendarsi di frecciatine e tentennamenti. «So che non brami la compagnia carnale di Aphrodite di tua prima volontà, ma da qui a fingere disinteresse…».  
Non che il pensiero di condividere Milo lo allettasse quanto quello di averlo tutto per sé, forse proprio quella stessa notte, ma la sola idea di uno smacco così ostile al Cavaliere del Cancro non era estranea neppure al più disinteressato del Grande Tempio.  


  
Milo si zittì, il cervello ingarbugliato a soppesare quell’assurda situazione. Il suo timore non era tanto l’ira di tempesta di Camus, quanto il suo stesso autocontrollo. Sottile era la linea che divideva un gioco di finzione da reale frenesia, e profondi erano gli impulsi che dominavano la sfera più materiale del suo cosmo.  
Tuttavia…  
«E va bene», capitolò infine, gli occhi di nuovo sfreccianti a guizzare sul corpo a malapena celato di Aphrodite. Se fosse stato donna, nulla avrebbe potuto dire a chi l’avrebbe scambiato per la dea stessa da cui prendeva il nome, ma il fatto che tra le gambe avesse ben diversa mercanzia la diceva lunga sulle preferenze dello Scorpione. «Ma se non funziona, non accollarmi responsabilità che non ho chiesto. La Bocca di Ade non è certo quella che vorrei a circondarmi».  
  
  
  


L’aria che tirava alla Quarta Casa era gelida come sempre, carica dell’odore di morte e agonia che trapelava dalle vittime disperate del Cavaliere che la custodiva. Aphrodite storse il naso quando l’acre aroma gli punzecchiò le narici, infiltrandosi nei meandri del suo cosmo più che delle sue narici, urla di strazio e di terrore distanti nel loro eco dimenticato.  
Uno dei tanti motivi per cui lo svedese rifiutava sempre qualsivoglia… effusione, tra quelle mura spoglie e austere.  
Non aveva bisogno di un centinaio d’occhi vuoti a guardarlo mentre si faceva possedere dal veemente uomo che, sfortunatamente, aveva finito per rubare le sue attenzioni. Le sue rose regalavano un’atmosfera di gran lunga più elegante, pur restando letali e di struggente bellezza. Lontana dalla sensazione di opprimente disagio che trapelava dalle maschere morte di Cancer.

Al suo fianco, Milo si guardava intorno con aria seccata, seppure impercettibili scatti dei suoi occhi sul corpo a malapena celato di Aphrodite non sfuggissero a quest’ultimo. Non poteva fingere impassibilità neanche a provarci con tutto se stesso.  
Prima di potergli sferrare una delle sue battute provocatorie, però, Aphrodite percepì il cosmo di Deathmask farsi più presente, segno che il Cavaliere si era finalmente degnato di tornare da una delle sue tante visite nel regno dei morti.  
Ancora poco, e sarebbe comparso proprio lì dove Aphrodite e Milo lo aspettavano, sotto le colonne che decoravano l’esterno del suo tempio. Forse con l’armatura ancora a celare d’oro lucente le sue fattezze, il Cavaliere tentatore non lo sapeva.

«Cerca di non farti beccare», sibilò Aphrodite al suo accompagnatore, afferrandolo per un lembo dell’himation che portava drappeggiato sulle spalle. «Non ti è difficile, vero?».  


  
Milo, come già accaduto fra le pareti sicure del suo tempio, deglutì a vuoto, forzando via il groppo che gli si era formato in gola.  
Già le dita dell’altro, affusolate e delicate come appartenenti ad una fine bambola, erano salite a carezzare la pelle esposta del suo torace, le unghie curatissime intente a lasciarsi dietro graffi impercettibili. Dovette dare fondo a tutto l’autocontrollo che aveva in corpo per non cedere a tali accattivanti attenzioni, ogni singola terminazione nervosa del suo corpo in procinto di ribellarsi e reagire.  
«Per chi mi prendi? Per un ragazzino impacciato che non sa distinguere nean-hmpf!».  
Interrotto sul vivo, Milo si ritrovò la bocca improvvisamente piena del dolcissimo sapore di Aphrodite, che l’aveva appena trascinato in un bacio senza ritegno, così dissoluto da convincere il sangue dello Scorpione a scendere dove non doveva.

Quell’infame ci sapeva fare, eccome!  
Alla faccia della finzione, la lingua di Aphrodite non tardò a cercare quella di Milo, intrecciandosi ad essa in una danza pericolosa, di un veleno dolce e proibito come pochi. E le sue mani, quelle mani che tanto leggiadre sembravano ad occhi sconosciuti, ancora accarezzavano la pelle scoperta di Scorpio, insinuandosi sotto l’himation, lasciando scie di infiammato ardore al loro passaggio su quell’incarnato di varie tonalità più scuro.  
Quando Aphrodite si scostò da lui quel tanto che bastava per interrompere il loro bacio, successero due cose contemporaneamente.  
Milo, schiavo di un chiaro e ostentato visibilio, non poté più impedirsi di reagire agli istinti che gli fischiavano nelle orecchie, e suo malgrado di si ritrovò con un oscenamente ansimato “Aphrodite” sulle labbra e una mano scivolata giù fino all’inguine dell’uomo.  
E Deathmask comparve sulla soglia del suo tempio, con indosso solo mezza armatura, un’espressione di sconcerto e ira repressa a deformargli il viso arrossato.  
  


Il Cavaliere del Cancro ci vide rosso.  
Come osava, quel depravato esempio di Cavaliere, mettere le mani sul corpo del suo Aphrodite? Come osava violare tanta bellezza e perfezione, e per di più proprio sotto i suoi occhi?!  
Deathmask sentiva il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene, la rabbia alterare il battito altrimenti regolare di un cuore che _sapeva_ avrebbe dovuto essere gelido e fedele solo al soffio della morte. Voleva afferrare per il collo quel vile aracnide dalle sembianze umane, colpirlo fino a farne scorrere il sangue sul marmo bianchissimo del pavimento, fino a privarlo di quell’espressione indecente che faceva venire a Deathmask voglia di vomitare.  
Non si accorse di aver dato fondo ad almeno metà del suo proposito se non quando tra le dita si ritrovò a stringere la stoffa candida dell’himation indossato dal Cavaliere: « _Leva i manu di ngapu u ma zitu!_ », gli sbraitò in faccia, spedendolo lontano con un singolo, potente colpo del braccio.  
Milo atterrò di schiena sul marmo, scivolando via contro una colonna, ma prima ancora che Deathmkas potesse anche solo pensare di usare il cosmo per spedirlo dritto negli inferi a cui apparteneva, una mano gli si posò gentile sulla spalla. O perlomeno, gentile prima che le dita si trasformassero in artigli e le unghie di Aphrodite gli si conficcassero nella carne non celata dalla stoffa.  
Nel giro di un istante, il risoluto Cavaliere del Cancro impallidì dal terrore, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di essere caduto dritto nella trappola tesa come una ragnatela di seta per l’ingenuo insetto. E rimpianse fino al dolore fisico l’arlecchinata che aveva lanciato ad Aphrodite nel villaggio di Rodorio.  
  


«Mio caro… lascia che capisca. Tu puoi corteggiare chi vuoi, come vuoi e quando vuoi, senza ch’io possa proferire parola a riguardo, mentre il tuo prezioso giocattolino non può altro che assecondare le tue insulse voglie e nient’altro?».  
La voce di Aphrodite trasudava veleno, e se il suo corpo avesse potuto secernerlo tanto quanto il suo affascinante antenato, di sicuro non avrebbe fermato il suo venefico effetto.  
E sortì l’effetto voluto.  
  


Deathmask si voltò, bocca e gola secca nel guardare la luce dura e penetrante negli occhi incassati nel viso androgino di Pisces, e le gambe non lo ressero più.  
Il Cavaliere della quarta casa crollò in ginocchio di fronte all’altro uomo, l’oro dell’armatura assordante contro il duro marmo che fino a pochi secondi prima era niente se non terreno da calpestare, in preda a uno sgomento troppo forte per replicare.  
Si vantava giorno e notte di quanto il fascino assassino di Aphrodite non lo scalfisse, ma si ritrovò addosso tutto il peso di quella menzogna che sempre sfuggiva al suo controllo.  


  
Beandosi di quella vista, del vile mascalzone inginocchiato ai suoi piedi come l’essere abbietto che era, Aphrodite piegò le labbra in un ghigno aggressivo e si chinò in avanti, due dita sotto il mento di Deathmask e lo sguardo sprizzante scintille pronte a esplodere.  
Lo vedeva, il terrore negli occhi di Cancer, lo vedeva espandersi e dilatarsi a dismisura come una macchia d’inchiostro fatta gocciolare nelle acque calme di una fontana.  
L’istinto di sferrargli un calcio nelle parti basse gli venne fermato solo dall’interesse che aveva di farla pagare più sottilmente al Cavaliere che aveva osato tanto nei suoi confronti. Non che sarebbe stata punizione immeritata, magari Deathmask ci avrebbe pensato un’altra volta prima di usare i suoi cari gioielli al posto del cervello, ma…  
Non era abbastanza.

Così, Aphrodite tese la schiena ancora più in basso, leccandosi le labbra ancora bagnate dello scorpione lussurioso, e lasciò che il suo respiro accarezzasse quelle semi-aperte di Deathmask, in attesa perfino nella paura.  
Ancora un po’, ancora pochi centimetri, e la distanza tra loro si sarebbe chiusa, le loro bocche intente a divorarsi a vicenda con la stessa voracità di un predatore avventato sulla preda.  
Lo svedese non aveva bisogno di guardare, per sapere quanto infiammato doveva essere l’uomo che stava torturando, eppure senza fargli del male. Non aveva bisogno di scorrere con gli occhi ciò che era libero dell’armatura, per vedere l’eccitazione di Deathmask farsi strada fino al suo sesso nonostante l’orrore viscerale che di sicuro ne attanagliava mente e spirito.

Con una risata più simile al soffio di una belva, Aphrodite si risollevò di scatto e lasciò andare il viso accaldato del suo santo, che privo del suo appiglio perse l’equilibrio e cadde in avanti, vittima colpevole sotto i suoi piedi.  
Solo la prontezza di tendere un braccio innanzi a sé impedì al Cavaliere di incontrare il pavimento con il volto, seppure non osava staccare gli occhi dal bianco nel suo campo visivo.  
«Cosa c’è, _sötnos_? Paura di alzare lo sguardo?».  
  


Paura?  
Se avesse alzato gli occhi dalla posizione in cui era, li avrebbe forse posati sullo spettacolo delle grazie nude di Aphrodite, ma poi avrebbe di sicuro perso le proprie.  
Non era paura. Era terrore.  
Così profondo da essersi già scavato un solco nelle più recondite intimità del suo animo dannato. Il nomignolo affettuoso, scivolato dalle sue labbra a mo’ di tossina mortale, non lo convinse a scrollarsi di dosso quella posizione sottomessa in cui si era costretto.  


  
Non ricevendo risposta, Aphrodite fece un passo indietro e si abbassò al livello di Deathmask, costringendolo di nuovo a guardarlo dritto negli occhi: «Ringrazia la divina Atena nostra protettrice che il mio affetto per te sia maggiore del veleno che vorrei iniettarti fin dentro il cuore», gli disse, parole calme e controllate, ma dettate da un’ira troppo intensa da poter essere gridata ai quattro venti. «Ma se, per amor della sorte, le tue grinfie si poseranno ancora su chi non ti appartiene, il tuo cadavere verrà a fare da concime alle mie rose».  
  


Deathmask deglutì il nulla, la bocca troppo secca per mandare giù anche solo un filo di saliva. Non un avvertimento, no. Una promessa.  
E gli dei lo sapevano, se un Cavaliere d’Oro non riprendeva mai le promesse date.  
Ancora tremante come una foglia, annuì e accettò la mano tesa di Aphrodite, che lo tirò in piedi senza troppi complimenti. Ogni singolo accenno di collera era sfumato, sparito come vapore nel vento, e sostituito da un misto confuso di assoluto spavento e aizzato desiderio.  
Almeno fin quando quell’idiota di uno scorpione non dovette intromettersi.  


  
Dolorante in tutto il corpo, se non per la caduta per il mancato sfogo della brama che se n’era impossessato, Milo lanciò un’occhiata incollerita ad Aphrodite: «Alla faccia della responsabilità. Non era nei patti farmi scaraventare via da un granchio complessato», si lamentò.  
  


Prima ancora che Aphrodite potesse replicare, però, fu Deathmask a voltarsi a fronteggiarlo: «Milo? _´ Si parri ancuora ti scricchiu a mità_ ».  
Lo Scorpione d’Oro, brontolando irritato, come unica risposta gli mostrò il dito medio.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per il siciliano di Deathmask va ringraziata la brava gente che affolla i miei tanti gruppi su Whatsapp. Non avevo in programma di far uscire un nuovo capitolo, ma ho approfittato delle feste. 
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Tra Le Pagine Di Un Libro  
> Data di pubblicazione 03/02/2020 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati.  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	4. Tra Le Pagine Di Un Libro

##  **Tra Le Pagine Di Un Libro**

###  **Shaka x Ioria - serie classica**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion

  
__Le pagine di un libro possono essere sfogliate volutamente o accidentalmente, ma portano sempre ad una grandiosa meta: l'avventura.__

* * *

Era una pessima idea.  
Un’orribile, stupida, insensata idea.  
Ma per quanto il Cavaliere del Leone continuasse a ripeterlo, i suoi piedi ancora non si arrestavano, salendo senza tregua le scale che conducevano al tempio sovrastante il suo.  
Non lo infastidiva, il sole cocente di Grecia che batteva impietoso sull’armatura. Ioria non soffriva il caldo estivo della sua terra natale, l’aveva vissuto per tutti i lunghi anni della sua vita, e gli mancava terribilmente quando il Gran Sacerdote decideva di spedirlo in missione.  
Certo, forse il fatto che le Sacre Vestigia di Leo riposassero tranquille nella loro forma totem al sicuro nella quinta casa non era aiuto di poco conto contro la calura dell’estate, ma dettagli.

Nella sua testa ronzava un solo, assurdo pensiero. Ben lontano dai raggi del sole, caldi sulla pelle non celata alla vista dai suoi semplici abiti di guerriero.  
Ed era tutto rivolto ad un particolare Cavaliere, per soddisfare una sua particolare implorazione rivolta alla fortuna.

Se Shaka non l’avesse privato di tutti i sensi entro i primi dieci secondi, forse Ioria poteva ancora nutrire una qualche speranza.  
 _Forse_.  
Un motivo esisteva, se tutti sembravano voler evitare di irritare il Cavaliere più vicino alla dea Atena ancor più della peste.  
Ioria per poco non fece un dietrofront improvviso al solo pensiero di entrare nella Sesta Casa, trovare il suo custode di pessimo umore, e venire privato delle sue basiche capacità di sopravvivenza per mero capriccio. Aveva già affrontato il Cavaliere della Vergine anni addietro, prima dell’ormai nota Corsa alle 12 Case dei Cavalieri di Bronzo, e già allora ne era rimasto intimorito fin dentro al midollo.

Da un lato, doveva ringraziare Sa-Arles per la sua ignobile bastardata. Se non fosse stato per il suo Fantasma dell’Oscurità, Shaka l’avrebbe ucciso senza troppi complimenti. Dall’altro, digrignò i denti al solo pensiero di quanta malvagità gratuita quell’uomo fosse stato capace a causa della sua parte oscura.  
Ioria ancora non si era perdonato la sua aggressione al Cavaliere di Pegasus, né l’uccisione di Cassios. E non l’avrebbe probabilmente mai fatto.

Pensieri oscuri, quelli, che lo distrassero per tutto il resto del tragitto.  
Quando si riscosse, Ioria era sulla soglia della Casa di Virgo, ormai senza più scuse per voltarsi e tornare da dove era venuto.  
L’uomo sospirò, guardando le meravigliose sculture a lati dell’imponente entrata, e scosse la testa: « _Τι θα μπορούσε να πάει στραβά;_ », si disse, a voce alta.  
Tutto, fu la risposta della sua coscienza attimi dopo. Tutto poteva andare storto.  
Ma, in fin dei conti, non aveva Ioria vissuto una buona vita? Non aveva, già per lungo tempo ormai, trascorso ore e ore dei suoi giorni ad addestrare l’allievo Ikki a portare le Sacre Vestigia di Leo, un giorno?  
Almeno sarebbe morto al cospetto di un uomo così bello da poter quasi sperare di competere con il crudele Cavaliere dei Pesci.

Un ultimo, profondo respiro, e Ioria entrò.  


Immediatamente, l’intenso odore dell’incenso gli aggredì le narici, nonostante avesse messo piede nel tempio aperto a chi richiedeva il passaggio invece che negli alloggi di Shaka.  
I suoi inservienti dovevano aver acceso ovunque decine di quei bastoncini, che sprigionavano una fragranza meravigliosa, esotica seppur non sconosciuta. Ioria non sapeva se circondarsi di tale profumo fosse tradizione, abitudine, o semplicemente uno dei tanti vizi dettati dall’indole umana. Non aveva mai chiesto.  
O meglio, non aveva mai trovato una scusa per chiedere.

Shaka lo metteva in soggezione, troppo per intavolare una conversazione casuale con lui. Era più semplice parlare al Cavaliere della Vergine di strategie e preoccupazioni di battaglia, piuttosto che sedersi al suo fianco e chiacchierare amabilmente.  
Erano amici? Sì, forse. Ioria non se la sentiva di definirlo suo collega e basta, non dopo tutto ciò che avevano vissuto nei loro anni d’investitura.  
Ma quella sensazione di impaccio, subalternità quasi, permaneva nell’indole del coraggioso Leone.  
Era pur sempre dell’uomo più vicino alla dea che si parlava, di colui che si diceva fosse la reincarnazione terrena di una divinità, benché non fosse al pari della divina Atena.

E poi, l’aura di mistero che si era creata attorno a lui… non era facile, approcciarsi a Shaka.  
Le sue lunghe meditazioni, il suo cosmo in continua e fremente espansione, la sua decisione di privarsi del senso della vista, tutto era difficile da comprendere per un Cavaliere che molto più si affidava alla forza del suo istinto e dei suoi pugni.  
Forse non quanto Aldebaran, ma Ioria era una persona più materiale nel suo approccio alla vita, molto meno legato ad una sfera puramente spirituale.  
Shaka era l’esatto opposto, un demonio da temere se affrontato con la psiche, ma quasi una fragile creatura se sfidato corpo a corpo. Fragile nei limiti di un Cavaliere d’Oro, s’intende.

Una rapida occhiata attorno a sé comunicò al Cavaliere di Leo l’assenza dei due discepoli di Shaka, uomini promettenti e dotati di un grande cosmo, così come l’assenza di colui che un giorno avrebbe preso il suo posto come Cavaliere della Sesta Casa.  
Il fratello minore di Ikki, quasi ad ironizzare sulla vicinanza che Ioria stava cercando di creare fra lui e Shaka. Auspicabilmente, non una relazione dello stesso tipo.  
Non che Ioria volesse calpestare l’idea di poter finalmente chiamare Shaka fratello, ma non era a quello che volgevano le sue mire. No, il Leone d’Oro voleva qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di più, che non sapeva ancora come chiedere oppure ottenere.

Diavolo, non sapeva neppure quali interessi Shaka avesse, sempre se ne aveva.  
Ioria sperava solo di non venir frainteso come uomo in cerca solo di una lussuria proibita, come già altre volte era accaduto in passato. Aveva perso il conto, di quante volte i soldati del Santuario lo avessero additato da lontano bisbigliando sottovoce di una sua infatuazione per il Cavaliere dell’Aquila.  
Dei del cielo, Castalia era una cara amica, non di certo un bersaglio di attenzioni!  
Aveva ignorato quei pettegolezzi solo perché, già stanco di troppe guerre combattute, non sentiva abbastanza forza in sé da protestare a viva voce.  
Ma se Shaka avesse pensato lo stesso…

Rabbrividì, il greco, al solo pensiero.  
Forse rischiava di perdere molto più che tutti i suoi sensi, avventurandosi in tali acque proibite. Se Shaka non avesse intuito quanto profondo fosse l’attaccamento che Ioria sentiva di provare nei suoi confronti? Se tutto fosse caduto nel malinteso, solo perché il leone stava diventando codardo?  
Pensa e ripensa, Ioria camminò in tondo lungo tutta l’area aperta del tempio per quasi un’ora, senza mai azzardare una visita alla splendida statua del loto dove Virgo era solito meditare, fluttuando a mezz’aria senza peso. Ancora un po’, e la campana del Santuario avrebbe suonato il mezzodì.  
E Shaka si sarebbe destato dalle sue riflessioni per recarsi ai quartieri privati della casa, lasciandosi dietro uno Ioria senza obiettivi risolti.

Frustrato dalla sua stessa indecisione, così poco consona alla costellazione che ne guidava i passi, Ioria imprecò a mezza voce e maledì quei sentimenti che si erano impossessati di lui.  
Ma perché, fra tanti, doveva innamorarsi proprio di Shaka? Anni di ripensamenti, e alla fine non erano serviti a nulla; il Cavaliere di Virgo si era fatto strada troppo a fondo nel suo cuore, era ormai impossibile scacciarlo dal nido che si era creato dentro al suo petto.  
Quando il rintocco della campana squillò all’interno del tempio, Ioria era riuscito a fare opera di auto-convincimento, e stava per voltare i tacchi e andarsene. Che senso aveva, buttarsi a capofitto in una situazione che pareva senza uscita? Meglio aspettare ancora un po’, e sperare ne nessuno avesse il coraggio di rubare per sé l’adone biondo che l’aveva incantato.

Ma, ovviamente, le cose non andavano mai come previsto.  


  
«Ioria? Cosa ti porta alla Casa di Virgo?».  
Confuso, Shaka inclinò la testa a seguito della sua domanda, gli occhi chiusi come di consueto ma sempre abile a capire chi si stagliasse di fronte a lui.  
Il cosmo di Ioria era inconfondibile, giovane ma stanco, provato dalle troppe difficoltà che un passato di forzato isolamento e colpe sbagliate gli aveva scagliato addosso senza remore. Tuttavia, era un cosmo forte, guaritore, perfetto per un guerriero capace di rialzarsi volta dopo volta, senza arrendersi neppure di fronte ad una sorte inevitabile.  
Ciò che Shaka non capiva, però, era il motivo per cui quello stesso cosmo lo percepisse tanto inquieto e indeciso, con un’intensità mai provata prima.  


  
Ioria per poco non saltò via per lo spavento. Lui, un leone guidato dall’onore e dal coraggio, un Cavaliere d’Oro, il custode della Quinta Casa dello Zodiaco d’Oro, stava per scattare via come un insetto spaventato alla vista di un ragno predatore. Neanche il suo cosmo aveva percepito, tanto era immerso nelle sue macchinazioni.  
Almeno si era evitato all’ultimo secondo un gridolino da ragazzino rimasto al buio. Quello sì che l’avrebbe fatto affondare, giù fin della profondissima Fossa delle Marianne della vergogna.  
«Oh, io, ecco…», farfugliò il Cavaliere di Leo, lingua annodata e cuore inspiegabilmente a folle velocità. Due decenni di interazioni quantomeno normali con Shaka, e proprio ora doveva quel suo cervello dove annebbiarsi?  
Maledizione.

Tuttavia, se Shaka fece caso al suo innaturale nervosismo, non sembrò darlo a vedere. Almeno non a quanto Ioria riuscì a capire, non potendo scrutare la sua espressione. Invece, diede una scrollata di spalle e accennò alle sue stanze private, chiaro invito a pranzare insieme.  
E se Ioria già si sentiva soffocare, quella semplice e innocente proposta bastò a strappargli via tutta l’aria dai polmoni.  
Annuì, quasi meccanicamente, e senza una parola seguì Shaka oltre le porte chiuse di casa sua. Presto, però, la curiosità fece valere se stessa nella tremenda confusione di emozioni che spaziava nella mente del Cavaliere. Non aveva mai avuto l’occasione di visitare quella zona del tempio, d’altronde Shaka era una persona che teneva alla sua vita privata.  
Pochi, se non addirittura solo i suoi discepoli o forse solo Shun, conoscevano ciò che si nascondeva oltre il velo di apparente innata perfezione di Virgo.

Guardandosi intorno, Ioria non poté evitare di lasciarsi sfuggire un lieve suono d’apprezzamento. La casa di Shaka era curatissima, illuminata da sottili finestre e grandi lampade, e tutto era dipinto in colori caldi e accoglienti. Le origini indiane dell’uomo erano fini e minuziose nella loro rappresentazione, nascoste in pochi oggetti d’arredamento, in una manciata di decorazioni e suppellettili.  
Sottili fili di fumo si levavano da bastoncini d’incenso messi a bruciare dagli inservienti di Shaka, solo quel tanto che bastava a regalare una fragranza dolce all’interno; non era così forte da aggredire, come su nello spazio pubblico del tempio.  
«Hai davvero una bella casa», commentò finalmente Ioria, raccogliendo l’invito di Shaka a sedersi non appena raggiunsero la cucina. «È ospitale».

In risposta, Shaka non disse nulla, limitandosi ad un mezzo sorriso cordiale. Sorriso che arrivò dritto al cuore di Ioria, facendogli perdere un battito. Quanto non avrebbe dato, il Leone, per vedere su quel viso un sorriso ancora più grande, un sorriso accompagnato dall’azzurro sconvolgente di quegli occhi sempre celati al mondo intero.  
Chissà come sarebbe stato, Shaka, privo del suo quotidiano contegno e disteso tra un groviglio di lenzuola, il viso arrossato e le braccia tese a graffiargli la pelle.  
Quale visione divina… Ioria avrebbe dato tutto, pur di vederla almeno una volta.

E non appena si rese conto del filo preso dai suoi pensieri, il greco ringraziò tutto gli dei reincarnati e no che gli occhi di Shaka fossero, effettivamente, chiusi. Rosso in volto, distolse lo sguardo e lo fissò sull’inserviente ch’era appena entrato in cucina, probabilmente per sapere cosa fare.  
Le istruzioni di Shaka furono concise e veloci, in una lingua che Ioria non riusciva a capire ma che suonava musicale alle sue orecchie. Chissà, magari imparare a parlarla non sarebbe stata un’impresa impossibile.  
  


«Sei sicuro di star bene, Ioria? Il tuo cosmo mi sembra turbato da qualcosa», gli chiese Shaka, preoccupato anche dal suo silenzio. Ioria non era uomo da restare in silenzio per più di cinque minuti, a meno che non fosse impensierito. Non era diverso da suo fratello Aiolos, in quel frangente. «Sai che non c’è bisogno di avere tentennamenti, se necessiti di parlare con qualcuno. Specialmente con me», aggiunse.  
Sarebbe stato semplice aprire gli occhi e osservare il viso di Ioria, così da capire quali tormenti affliggessero il suo stato d’animo. Ma Shaka non si concedeva mai quel lusso, a meno che non fosse necessario alla piena espansione di un cosmo dormiente.  
Quindi, attendere con calma una sua risposta era l’alternativa più affine, sebbene tale inquietudine in tempi di pace sembrasse malriposta.  
Perplesso, il Cavaliere di Virgo aggrottò le sopracciglia: «C’entro per caso io?».  


  
Il rumore che sfuggì alle corde vocali di Ioria sembrava lo stesso di una qualche creatura morente. Come poteva averlo colto in flagrante senza neppure sforzarsi?  
Suo malgrado, il greco cominciò a sudare freddo e a cercare una scusa, qualsiasi scusa, da raccontare a Shaka pur di levarsi da quella situazione assurda. Una fandonia anche minuscola avrebbe funzionato, ne era sicuro, ma quel suo dannato cervello non poteva scegliere momento peggiore per incepparsi.  
Perciò, la cosa migliore che la sua lingua riuscì a fare fu rispondere: «Sì».  
Secco e diretto.

Forse avrebbe dovuto cercare una voragine ancora più profonda della Fossa delle Marianne per darsela a gambe. O magari chiedere a Kanon di usare il suo Triangolo d’Oro.  
Una qualsiasi delle due sarebbe andata bene, davvero.  
  


Preso in contropiede, all’inizio Shaka non seppe come reagire. Lui, l’origine del nervosismo di Ioria? Cosa mai poteva aver fatto, per meritarsi tale incombenza?  
Con un sospiro, e una brevissima parola di ringraziamento per l’inserviente che era appena tornato per posare dinanzi ai due il loro pranzo, Virgo pensò a cosa poter rispondere. Non c’erano sentimenti ostili nel cosmo di Ioria, a meno che non stesse cercando di occultarli, perciò non riusciva proprio a comprendere quale problema ne animasse la psiche.  
Che Shaka avesse esagerato, con la sua pretesa di meditazioni solitarie?  
Forse Ioria era arrivato a nutrire dei sospetti sulla natura della sua amicizia con gli altri Cavalieri d’Oro, maggiorati data la vicinanza dei loro templi.  
Ma se così fosse, come mai solo lui aveva palesato un tale cosmo in subbuglio, quando invece Dohko non sembrava risentirne?  
«Temo di non capire», capitolò infine, probabilmente più serio di quanto non fosse necessario. «Cosa mai posso aver fatto, per aver conquistato la tua apprensione?».  
  


Cosa potrebbe andare storto, eh?  
A giudicare da quella reazione, Ioria non si era sbagliato nel soppesare i rischi che poteva conseguire nell’affrontare un uomo che troppo spesso preferiva la solitudine al mondo esterno.  
E ora il panico andava impossessandosi di lui, strisciando lentamente intorno al suo petto e avvolgendolo ancor più nella stretta soffocante che fino ad allora non era svanita.  
Scosse la testa, in preda ad un tremendo batticuore, prima di ricordarsi che Shaka non poteva vederlo: «Io non… non è colpa tua!», si ritrovò ed esclamare, a volume più alto di quanto non avrebbe voluto. «Semmai, è mia».  


  
«Tua?».  


  
«Sì, io… ah, lascia perdere», sospirò frustrato il greco, con tanta, troppa voglia di mettersi le mani tra i capelli e strapparseli via. «Ero venuto per parlarti di una cosa, ed ecco il risultato. Ti chiedo scusa, non era mia intenzione disturbarti così», aggiunse.  


  
Quando fece per alzarsi, però, Shaka fu più rapido.  
Già in piedi, la sua mano si posò sulla spalla di Ioria, delicata nonostante fosse ancora fasciata del guanto d’oro delle sue vestigia: «Non mi disturbi, anzi», disse lui, le sopracciglia finalmente rilassate in un’espressione più morbida. «Mi rallegra averti come ospite, Ioria. Sei una buona compagnia».  
Molto più di altri, almeno. Fatta eccezione solo per Mur, forse. Il fabbro aveva uno spirito calmo e pacifico, in sintonia con le abitudini di Shaka, e non era difficile andare d’accordo.  
Tuttavia, Ioria aveva quel pizzico di energia in più, quella scintilla di ardore che rendeva conversazioni e addestramenti ben più piacevoli di una semplice chiacchierata fra amici. Un sorriso, nascosto al Cavaliere del Leone, curvò all’insù le labbra di Shaka, che finalmente aveva compreso quale fosse la fonte di un tale nervosismo.  
«Cosa ti rende così agitato?».  
  


Non potendosi evitare un lungo sospiro, la risposta di Ioria fu sollevare un braccio e grattarsi dietro la testa, i morbidi riccioli castani sempre pronti a impigliarsi tra le dita. Non c’era un solo modo per trarsi d’impaccio, ormai l’aveva appurato.  
O almeno, così pensava. Fin quando Shaka non inclinò di nuovo la testa in quella sua espressione a metà fra attesa e curiosità, le sopracciglia sollevate in un silenzioso accento alla domanda appena posta. La mano ancora sulla spalla del greco non aiutò di certo, così come non aiutò respirare l’intenso profumo speziato del Cavaliere della Vergine così vicino a lui.  
Tutte quelle sensazioni, mischiate insieme in uno spaventoso cocktail esplosivo, gli andarono dritte a danneggiare la sua capacità cognitiva (e forse scesero anche dove non avrebbero dovuto). E Ioria, invece di sporgersi quel tanto che bastava, catturare le labbra di Shaka in un bacio e lasciarlo senza fiato per almeno una volta nella vita, aprì la bocca e pose l’affermazione più stupida della sua intera esistenza: «Mi chiedevo solo se tu avessi o no un particolare libro sanscrito».  


  
Shaka rimase di stucco. Così di stucco, in effetti, che gli occhi cristallini si aprirono di scatto, sfarfallando le palpebre al fastidio di tanta luce improvvisa a ferirli.  
Con lentezza, studiata e calibrata in ogni particolare, sollevò la mano dalla spalla del greco e fece mezzo passo indietro, quel tanto che bastava per lasciargli libertà di movimento. Poteva essere stato a causa della sua tremenda agitazione, ma dopo lo spettacolo che aveva dato Deathmask in quello stesso tempio, una replica non aveva proprio intenzione di vederla.  
«Ioria?».  


  
L’interpellato sgranò gli occhi a sentirsi chiamato, già paralizzato da quando aveva visto Shaka riprendere possesso del suo senso proibito, e la voce gli tremò udibilmente quando accennò un: «S-sì?» appena percepibile.  
Altro che il Leone, la sua costellazione si sarebbe dovuta tramutare in coniglio in quello stesso istante. Perlomeno riuscì a trattenere quello che sicuro sarebbe sembrato il verso di un gattino sperduto in cerca della madre.  


  
«Fuori da casa mia».

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringraziamo un numero improponibile di ricerche fatte in fretta e furia per il greco di Ioria.  
> Fun Fact: inizialmente, né per questa né per le altre, avevo messo in conto di usare il greco in questo modo. È la lingua ufficiale del Santuario, dopotutto, essendo in Grecia, e mi era sembrato assurdo inserirlo così. Ma qui usiamo l'italiano per scrivere, perciò sarebbe stato impossibile far arrivare a destinazione l'impressione di avere tutti i personaggi parlare greco di default. 
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: La Birra Non È Un'Opinione  
> Data di pubblicazione 03/02/2020
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati.  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	5. La Birra Non È Un'Opinione

##  **La Birra Non È Un'Opinione**

###  **Accenni di Milo x Camus & Deathmask x Aphrodite (serie classica)**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion

  
__A volte una serata all'insegna dell'alcol può portare a risultati poco dignitosi e molto esilaranti. Chiedete ai diretti interessati._ _

* * *

Se qualcuno avesse chiesto agli abitanti del Santuario un’opinione sul vicino villaggio di Rodorio, neppure una singola anima avrebbe osato proferire parole negative sul suo conto. Né i cittadini, né gli inservienti, né i soldati. Neppure i Cavalieri d’Oro avevano mai espresso parole aspre nei confronti del loro luogo dedicato allo svago.  
Con l’avvento del nuovo secolo, Rodorio non era rimasto ancorato alle sue antiche radici. Si era rimodernato, completamente rinato nell’aspetto seppure non nelle tradizioni, e rimaneva uno dei pochi luoghi in tutto il mondo in cui i Cavalieri di Atena (o chiunque fosse fedele ad altre divinità alleate) potevano rilassarsi e divertirsi senza suscitare troppe attenzioni.  
  
La gente di Rodorio conosceva i nobili guerrieri, da generazioni e generazioni ormai, e la formalità spesso veniva messa da parte in favore di un approccio meno rigido e più amichevole. Qualcosa che aggradava i Cavalieri, normalmente inchiodati in ambienti in cui cerimoniali e profondo rispetto erano la regola.  
Ed era il motivo per cui, senza curarsi troppo della sua immagine, Deathmask del Cancro si era rifugiato in uno dei suoi locali preferiti per scommettere un po’ di denaro al gioco d’azzardo.  
Di nuovo.  
Perché la lezione già ricevuta da Aphrodite – più di una volta – non era bastata a dissuaderlo dal suo più incontentabile vizio.  
  
Armatura messa da parte e fasciato in abiti che avrebbero fatto invidia perfino a Milo, Deathmask aveva una mano di carte stretta fra le dita e una bottiglia di birra mezza vuota sul tavolo di fronte a lui. Oltre ad una pila di cip da cambiare in denaro appena terminata la partita che si era già protratta per una buona mezz’ora.  
E ovviamente, meglio non commentare sui suoi – letteralmente – assi nella manica, dato che Deathmask aveva un debole fin troppo radicato per l’imbroglio. Cavaliere o non Cavaliere, vincere senza barare non gli sembrava affatto divertente.  
Fortunatamente, in anni di gioco d’azzardo nessuno pareva ancora essersi accorto di niente. O forse qualcuno aveva notato le sue mani un po’ troppo favorite dalla sorte, ma l’idea di cogliere in flagrante un Cavaliere d’Oro, perlopiù con il pessimo vizio di spedire l’anima di uomini e donne nella Bocca dell’Ade… non era delle più allettanti, decisamente.  
  
«Ah! Scala Reale, questa è mia!», esclamò vittorioso, mostrando al resto dei giocatori le sue carte con un’espressione tronfia in viso. A quella mossa, l’uomo direttamente di fronte a lui scagliò via le carte con uno sbuffo esasperato, e un altro si abbandonò indietro sulla sedia a braccia incrociate.  
Il resto, giocatori già abituati all’impronta meschina di Deathmask, si limitò a mettere su un’espressione indisposta senza dire una parola.  
In quella, proprio mentre Cancer era impegnato a raggruppare i suoi (poco sudati) guadagni, il gomito di qualcuno decise di trovare alloggio nell’incavo della sua spalla.  
  
  
  
«Allora, Deathmask? Continui a spassartela senza Aphrodite, vedo».  
Sfrontato come al solito, Milo evitò abilmente di essere colpito da un manrovescio dell’interpellato e si lasciò scrollar via, con una mezza risata ghignante. Non aveva resistito alla tentazione di infastidire quel baro manigoldo, almeno un po’. Fosse arrivato un po’ prima, magari glieli avrebbe fatti sputare tutti, quei suoi cosiddetti “assi” nella manica.  
  
  
  
Deathmask alzò gli occhi al cielo, ignorando la velocità con cui tutti i presenti al suo tavolo si dispersero: «Potrei fare la stessa domanda anche a te, razza di scorpione depravato. Dove l’hai lasciato il francesino, eh?».  
Non che farsi gli affari di Milo e Camus fosse tra le sue priorità, ma la giornata stava progredendo in una serata poco interessante. Chi era lui per non aggiungere un po’ di vivacità a quella che si preannunciava altrimenti una conclusione monocorde e soporifera?  
  
  
  
La provocazione non arrivò alla destinazione che si era prefissata. Invece, Milo diede una scrollata di spalle e distolse lo sguardo dal suo parigrado, facendolo vagare distrattamente sulla folla nel locale, fino ad intercettare il bancone principale.  
Salutò con un cenno della mano il Cavaliere del Cancro prima di passare ad un altro gradino e lasciarlo ai suoi raggiri, del tutto intenzionato a bersi almeno metà della scorta di alcolici in possesso di quel bar. Magari anche di più.  
Cosa che non era stata aggiunta alla sua lista di svaghi per la serata, ma Camus aveva fatto ritorno al Grande Tempio dopo una missione per conto di Saga occultato da un umore così ostile da essere praticamente inavvicinabile.  
Milo non lo vedeva così in collera da secoli, tanto che non era stato neppure in grado di strappargli una qualche spiegazione.  
  
Si era limitato a scacciarlo dall’Undicesima Casa con una smorfia contrariata sul volto, e se Milo non fosse a conoscenza di quanto il suo carattere fosse impassibilmente brusco e sferzante in quelle occasioni, forse si sarebbe già rassegnato ad una vita senza più lui al suo fianco.  
Sfregandosi la fronte con la mano, però, non poteva negare di essersi sentito incredibilmente avvilito nell’essere stato chiuso fuori così d’improvviso. Era sempre un brutto colpo, sapere di non riuscire a far nulla per riportare un po’ di serenità sulle spalle di un uomo che al suo fianco aveva scelto di restarci.  
  
Per Milo non era difficile; quando i suoi sentimenti prendevano una curva verso gli inferi, anzi, era proprio lui a cercare quante più attenzioni possibile, finché il suo animo non ritornava a sentirsi appagato e tranquillo. Non era facile relazionarsi con qualcuno che durante una crisi appariva una persona completamente opposta.  
Stanco di quelle sue riflessioni, lo Scorpione alzò un dito e attirò l’attenzione del barman: «Dammi qualcosa di forte. Non importa cosa», gli disse, secco e conciso.  
Prima ingollava qualche bicchiere di alcol concentrato, prima il suo cervello avrebbe preso il volo sulla nuvola allettante dell’ebbrezza.  
  
  
  
Uno sbuffo sonoro, un’imprecazione nel suo dialetto natio e una consistente somma di denaro in tasca più tardi, Deathmask individuò Milo seduto al bancone e soppesò per un attimo l’idea di piantarlo lì dove si trovava. Non era stato invitato, in fin dei conti, perciò accampare scuse o accuse non sarebbe stato parte del repertorio di chiunque fra i due.  
Tuttavia, l’alcol che fluiva dalle mani del barman a quelle degli avventori era una prospettiva molto più allettante dell’uscire, cercare un altro locale e sperare in una compagnia all’altezza dello Scorpione.  
  
Così, chiedendosi ad ogni singolo passo perché mai il suo cervello non avesse deciso di optare diversamente, Deathmask si avvicinò al bancone e prese posto sullo sgabello accanto a Milo, che inizialmente non diede affatto segno di averlo visto.  
Ma se quell’aracnide intendeva relegarlo al trattamento del silenzio per tutta la serata, il Cancro gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea molto in fretta. Non aveva senso chiudersi in un bar per piangersi addosso con un bicchiere in mano, i locali erano fatti per sollazzarsi e divertirsi.  
A chi importava se Milo avrebbe passato una notte in bianco? Lui si era scelto il marito frigido e ingessato nel ghiaccio, lui ne pagava le conseguenze.  
  
«Dammi lo stesso», ordinò al barman, accennando con la testa al greco accanto a lui. «E fa in fretta».  
  
  
  
Dopo aver ingollato l’ultimo sorso, Milo sbatté il bicchiere sul liscio ripiano in legno del bancone, abbastanza forte da attirare l’attenzione del personale ma non così tanto da romperlo. In meno di una manciata di secondi la trasparenza del vetro sparì in favore del colore ambrato del liquore, e il greco aspettò un po’ prima di berlo, lanciando occhiate in tralice al suo – apparentemente – compagno di bevute.  
Deathmask non aveva molti motivi per restare lì assieme a lui. Non andavano d’amore e d’accordo, il Cavaliere del Cancro sembrava sempre in grado di trovare un modo o un altro di arrampicarsi sui nervi di Milo, così come Milo era sicuro di non essere la persona più piacevole al mondo per lui.  
Andare d’accordo con quell’italiano irruento e sadico non era facile, e più volte l’uomo dai capelli viola si era chiesto cosa avesse spinto Aphrodite ad avvicinarsi tanto a lui. Eccetto il loro far comunella con il tradimento dei confronti di Atena, acqua sotto i ponti o meno.  
Di più, il fatto che anche Shura fosse un suo caro amico (o forse più di un amico?)… i conti non erano mai tornati.  
  
Il ghiaccio tintinnò contro le pareti del bicchiere quando Milo lo posò sul bancone, con meno irruenza di prima, appoggiandovi affianco entrambi i gomiti. Il pensiero di Camus continuava a tormentarlo, intaccando la sua coscienza con una crudeltà quasi metodica, tanto che gli era difficile perfino concentrarsi sul chiasso degli avventori alle sue spalle.  
Aveva quasi voglia di prendere fra le dita quei cubetti d’acqua congelata e scagliarli dall’altra parte della stanza, solo per non pensare a quanto inutile si sentisse nei suoi confronti.  
  
  
  
Silenzioso come la morte di cui amava circondarsi, Deathmask afferrò il bicchiere colmo di liquore che gli veniva porto e guardò di sottecchi il suo… cosa? Collega? Amico? Occasionale compagno di bevute e/o di qualche serata trascorsa a suon di musica?  
Non sapeva come definirlo, quel mezzo aracnide dalle fattezze umanoidi. Fatto stava, qualche punto di contatto l’avevano. Quindi, Deathmask fece del suo meglio per distrarre lo Scorpione dalla tormenta di cupi pensieri che si rifletteva perfino nel suo cosmo, rifiutandosi categoricamente di dare per persa una serata solo per assecondare i capricci del greco.  
«O ti decidi a _‘ittari i virmiceddi_ , o prendi quel bicchiere e cerchi di mandarne giù più di me. A meno che non hai la _cannila astutata_ , in quel caso tieni i tuoi problemi il più lontano possibile da me», disse infine, rabbrividendo al solo pensiero di sorbirsi i fallimenti di Milo nella camera da letto.  
Quello era il campo di Aphrodite, mica il suo.  
  
  
Per tutta risposta, Milo trangugiò l’intero contenuto del suo bicchiere in due secondi netti, e immediatamente ordinò un giro di birre: «Sicuro ne manderò giù più di te. Da quando gli italiani sono questi grandi bevitori?».  
  
  
«Da quando lo sono i greci?», fu la replica immediata, subito seguita dal liquore sparire dritto nello stomaco di Deathmask in attesa di mettere le mani su un boccale di birra ghiacciata. «Il primo che va al tappeto paga il conto».  
  
  
  
«Ci sto».  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Una pila immensa di boccali vuoti più tardi e un bar quasi completamente svuotato da avventori che si erano ormai stancati di tifare per l’uno o per l’altro Cavaliere, Milo si sentiva la testa più leggera dello zucchero filato, avvolta in una coltre d’ovatta che rendeva tutto meno orribile.  
Il sorrisetto ebete stampato sul volto e le occasionali risatine che gli sfuggivano dalle labbra ancora attaccate all’orlo dell’ennesima birra erano un omaggio assoluto al fatto che fosse ubriaco fradicio. Nonostante il suo cosmo – e il suo corpo – di Cavaliere.  
«Eheheh… ho vinto io», biascicò, le parole mezze affogate in un accesso di riso. «Tocca a – _hic_ – te pagare, γλυκέ μου». Appena prima che la sua testa si schiantasse sul bancone con un sordo _thud_ , strappando al greco un lamento mimetizzato nell’ennesima dimostrazione di ilarità.  
Fortunatamente, il barman aveva i sensi acuti e afferrò il boccale su cui Milo aveva perso la presa prima di vederlo frantumarsi al suolo in una miriade di schegge di vetro.  
  
  
  
«Vinto? Ah!», Deathmask sollevò un braccio, chiara ostentazione di trionfo, e sarebbe anche sembrato solenne e minaccioso se non fosse stato per il singhiozzo che gli fece tremare l’intero petto. «Sei più ciucco di me!».  
Fece anche per difendersi dal nomignolo affettuoso – e disgustoso – che Milo gli aveva affibbiato, ma prima ancora che potesse aprir bocca una mano impattò con la sua nuca, spedendolo dritto di faccia sullo stesso legno che già il greco stava osservando _molto_ da vicino.  
Immediatamente, si ritirò su per esclamare: « _Cu fu?!_ », nel suo più pesante accento natio mai udito dalla sua bocca, solo per avere una replica dello stesso assalto alla sua testa.  
E stavolta, la mano che lo aveva colpito non si mosse, tenendolo inchiodato al bancone a seguito di un lungo, esasperato sospiro.  
Sospiro che dimenticò ben presto, la mente già rivolta a ben altri allegri pensieri. Il solo avere nel suo campo visivo la chioma riccioluta di Milo, ancora semi-svenuto lì accanto, bastò a scatenare un altro impulso di risate.  
  
  
  
Dal canto suo, Aphrodite non poté far altro che lanciare uno sguardo di scuse al proprietario del locale, l’unica persona rimasta. Alle 4 di notte, perlopiù.  
Sicuramente troppo intimorito dai due Cavalieri per darsi un contegno e intimare loro di andarsene.  
«Chiedo perdono per il comportamento dei nostri colleghi», si scusò formalmente Aphrodite, guardando un po’ l’uomo dietro il bancone, un po’ quello glaciale che occhieggiava Milo con un cipiglio degno di Zeus in persona. «CI assicureremo che una simile condotta non si ripeta una seconda volta», aggiunse.  
Detto ciò, afferrò per la collottola un Deathmask così inebriato dall’alcol da non rendersi più neanche conto di dose fosse, continuando a biascicare invettive e mezze frasi in quel suo italiano scomposto, e pescò dalle sue tasche il denaro necessario a pagare la loro bravata.  
Denaro vinto barando, ne era più che sicuro.  
  
Al suo fianco, Camus lo imitò seppure con molta più premura, curandosi di sollevare Milo con un braccio intorno alla sua vita e l’altro a sorreggerlo in piedi. In risposta, Milo rise un altro po’ e poi si addormentò di colpo, appendendosi con tutto il peso al marito.  
«Non lo stai trattando un po’ troppo con i guanti, _raring_? Non è certo meno colpevole di questo _ängel_ qui», quasi lo rimproverò Aphrodite, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
  
  
  
Camus scosse la testa, gli occhi fissi sul volto finalmente sereno di Milo: «Stavolta è stata colpa mia», ammise. Il senso di colpa per averlo respinto non gli permetteva di comportarsi diversamente, dopotutto. «Torniamo al Grande Tempio. Questi due hanno già causato abbastanza guai, non ho intenzione di dover sopportare Saga di cattivo umore un’altra volta».  
  
  
  
Suo malgrado, Aphrodite si ritrovò ad annuire, perfettamente d’accordo con il Cavaliere di Aquarius. Un Saga irritato era un Saga difficile da soffrire.  
Ma una cosa era certa; se Deathmask sperava di fare l’angelo tentatore un’altra volta solo per farsi perdonare, l’avrebbe sbattuto fuori di casa.  
E no, non dalla Dodicesima.  
Sarebbe sceso fino alla Quarta solo per prenderlo a calci lì dove non batte il sole, fino all’inizio dell’immensa scalinata.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il bar ha guadgnato abbastanza denaro in una sola serata da tirare avanti per un mese intero, e tutto perché i Cavalieri sono forse anche troppo resistenti all'alcol.   
> Le tasche di Milo non hanno sofferto durante lo svolgimento di questa competizione amichevole. 
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Il Perdono Del Sagittario  
> Ship: lievi accenni di Aiolos x Shura  
> Data di pubblicazione non disponibile
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati.  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	6. Il Perdono Del Sagittario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mettiamo in chiaro un paio di cose prima di procedere (nessuna minaccia inclusa). So che la "main ship", se così si può chiamare, del fandom riguardo Aiolos lo vede con Saga.  
> Siccome mi è stato chiesto il motivo per cui, invece che con Saga, vedo Aiolos fare coppia con Shura, lo scrivo qui e pace per tutti.  
> Anche io guardo di buon occhio la Aiolos x Saga, ma solo ad una condizione. Che la coppia si sia formata prima della Notte degli Inganni, e che entrambe le parti non siano più state in grado di riformarla in seguito. Questo funziona anche meglio nel mio caso perché (insomma, diciamoci la verità, le età sono ridicole in Saint Seiya) nel mio headcanon principale riguardo il passato tutti i Gold hanno almeno 10 anni in più del canon. Aiolos, che al tempo che aveva 14, ne aveva invece 24, per farvi un esempio.  
> Quello che penso, e che forse svilupperò in una fanfiction in questa serie, è che Aiolos e Saga si amassero in passato, ma con la loro rinascita Aiolos ha smesso di provare dei sentimenti per lui, e Saga ha smesso di provare interesse verso qualsiasi tipo di relazione sentimentale (attenzione, non fisica).  
> Confusionale? Forse. Ma spero di aver risposto alla domanda della mia (da non divulgarsi) richiedente.

##  **Il Perdono Del Sagittario**

###  **Accenni di Aiolos x Shura (serie classica)**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion

  
_Il perdono non è qualcosa che può essere richiesto. Il perdono è qualcosa che va guadagnato, senza chiedere nulla in cambio se non una gentile benevolenza_

* * *

Lunghi anni erano già trascorsi dalla sua rinascita, dalla grazia concessa per mano di Atena e di Ade dopo l’accordo di pace tra loro stipulato. Lunghi anni che molto avevano contributo a dimenticare il passato e i torti subiti, a perdonare i tradimenti, a ricostituire amicizie e amori.  
Tuttavia, la mente di Aiolos non riusciva a restare tranquilla.  
Se ne stava fermo, immobile nella sua armatura d’oro, le ali dispiegate al dolce vento della sera e scintillanti alla luce di un sole al tramonto, un turbine di pensieri instancabile e inafferrabile a turbarlo.  
Cos’era che non capiva? Cos’era che lo affliggeva giorno dopo giorno, insinuandosi perfino nella trama dei suoi sogni più profondi, rubando riposo e quiete ad un’anima già stanca?  
Non riuscire ad afferrare una risposta, continuare a farsela scivolare tra le dita come acqua, rendeva il Cavaliere del Sagittario più inquieto che mai.  
  
I ricordi del suo sacrificio passato non erano più tornati a districarsi fra le trame della memoria, e non vi era senso di colpa nelle azioni compiute dal Sagittario. Aveva agito come s’addiceva ad un Cavaliere d’Oro e salvato Atena dalle grinfie malefiche del corrotto Arles, non c’era nulla di sbagliato in quello.  
Quindi, un problema da poter togliere alla lista di ipotesi. Una lista che aveva ormai letto e riletto sin dalla sua rinascita.  
  
Poteva esserci il dubbio di un’eventuale ritorsione da parte di Ade, l’inizio di una nuova guerra sacra, ma aveva scartato a priori anche quello.  
Le due divinità non cercavano più guerra, e i loro eserciti erano stanchi di combattersi. Anzi, i valorosi combattenti delle fila di Cavalieri e Specter erano riusciti, con pazienza e tempo, a creare legami tra loro. Amicizia e perfino amore, come dimostrava l’unione tra Kanon e Rhadamanthis.  
Aiolos non vedeva alcuna battaglia all’orizzonte, e non c’era motivo di temere.  
  
Infine, c’era la malinconica consapevolezza di aver perso tanto della vita del suo amato fratello, che così ardentemente aveva voluto veder crescere e diventare il guerriero coraggioso e nobile ch’era ora.  
Come poteva, Aiolos, non sentirsi tirato fuori dalla sua stessa famiglia?  
Ma aveva dovuto scartare anche quello.  
Ioria aveva fatto in modo di trascorrere quanto più tempo possibile con il fratello maggiore, gli aveva raccontato la sua vita, i suoi progressi, tutte le sue esperienze belle e brutte. Non gli aveva risparmiato neppure il lungo periodo di rabbia e frustrazione nei confronti del Sagittario presunto traditore, ma allo stesso modo lo aveva abbracciato a fine racconto, rifiutandosi di lasciarlo andare.  
  
Con un sospiro, il greco voltò le spalle al meraviglioso spettacolo ch’era il cielo inghiottito dalle ombre della notte e rientrò nella Nona Casa, lasciando che le Sacre Vestigia si sollevassero dal suo corpo per sorvegliare lo splendido atrio al posto suo. Il peso di quelle ali si faceva sempre più pesante sulla schiena del Sagittario, nonostante questi sapesse fin troppo bene che a pesare erano i suoi dubbi più che l’oro splendente della costellazione.  
Ci rimuginava sopra da troppo tempo, ormai.  
Stanco delle sue interminabili riflessioni, il Cavaliere lasciò che i passi lo guidassero agli alloggi privati nascosti nel tempio e lì si lasciò cadere, stremato sul morbido divano che Ioria tanto aveva insistito fosse il primo pezzo di mobilio non antiquato del salotto. A dirla tutta, non c’era molto di moderno in casa sua; solo quel poco che il fratello era riuscito a portare di nascosto o costretto Aiolos ad accettare.  
Il pensiero di Ioria che lo supplicava di adeguarsi ai tempi moderni lo fece sorridere, e l’uomo si lasciò cullare da Morfeo con quella piccola scintilla di felicità in più ad illuminare i suoi sogni.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aiolos si svegliò con il bussare insistente di qualcuno dietro la porta, di certo non violento come sapevano fare i suoi parigrado, ma abbastanza da rubarlo al mondo dei sogni e fargli sbattere le palpebre alla luce improvvisa.  
La voce di un inserviente del Santuario lo seguì mentre si metteva a sedere, strofinandosi i residui di sonno dagli occhi, prima domandando perdono per il disturbo e poi informandolo che la sua presenza era richiesta dal Gran Sacerdote. Cosa che gli fece sgranare gli occhi, confuso. Perché mai Saga voleva vederlo? Era dalla loro ultima battaglia che non si parlavano neppure, e Aiolos dubitava si fosse verificata un’apocalisse nel corso della notte.  
«Ti ringrazio, mi presenterò da lui il prima possibile», rispose all’inserviente, gettando i piedi al lato del letto e sul morbido tappeto che lo affiancava. «Puoi riferire».  
Il giovane, che non aveva neppure osato aprire la porta, si congedò con la solita formalità e il Cavaliere si alzò in piedi, stiracchiando braccia e schiena con un lamento.  
  
Pensando al motivo di tale convocazione, Aiolos ciabattò verso il bagno e aprì l’acqua calda della doccia, infilandosi sotto il getto non appena la stanza si riempì di vapore fumoso. Doveva ammettere che _quella_ , fra tante, era stata l’insistenza più accettata venuta da Ioria.  
Senza fretta, perché il Cavaliere era ben conscio che se fosse stata un’emergenza Saga l’avrebbe mandato a chiamare alla Tredicesima Casa premurandosi di enfatizzarlo, Aiolos si insaponò da capo a piedi e lasciò che l’acqua gli scorresse addosso, beandosi del calore che si infiltrava ovunque arrivasse. Avrebbe senz’altro preferito un bagno caldo, o addirittura un salto alle acque termali che gorgogliavano nei pressi dell’Undicesima Casa, ma una doccia sarebbe dovuta bastare.  
Lasciò il calore confortante con uno sforzo di convinzione per avvolgersi in un morbido asciugamano, e tornò in camera da letto strofinando via l’acqua dai capelli.  
Non perse molto tempo a tirar fuori vestiti dall’armadio e indossò i primi abiti che gli capitarono a tiro; avrebbe indossato l’armatura, perciò nessuno avrebbe mai visto cosa c’era al di sotto. Non era come Aphrodite, che a certe cose ci teneva anche se al mondo erano invisibili.  
Crudele, quell’uomo, ma pur sempre raffinato.  
In tutta onestà, Aiolos non lo capiva. Così come non capiva i dubbi che, di nuovo, gli assalirono la mente con i loro artigli più affilati delle unghie del Leone o della punta delle sue frecce.  
  
«Finirà mai o dovrò trascinare nella tomba tutto quanto?», si chiese. La sua voce, seppur bassa, echeggiò nella stanza silenziosa e vuota e gli ritornò alle orecchie con più malinconia di quanta non ne avesse davvero.  
Un ultimo sbadiglio, nascosto dietro il dorso della mano, e Aiolos lasciò i suoi alloggi privati per entrare nell’atrio del suo tempio, illuminato dai gentili ma brillanti raggi del sole. Le Sacre Vestigia, come ad attenderlo, non si fecero pregare prima di lasciare la loro postazione e adagiarsi sul Cavaliere, a protezione di chi era nato sotto la loro costellazione custode.  
  
Non incrociò nessuno lungo la ripida scalinata verso il Palazzo di Atena, attraversando gli ultimi tre templi nel silenzio; l’assenza di Camus e Aphrodite non era troppo bizzarra, i due spesso si spostavano nelle case inferiori per trascorrere del tempo con i loro amati, ma Shura…  
Aiolos diede una scrollata di spalle: probabilmente stava ancora dormendo o era sceso ad addestrarsi. Anche se non vederlo in casa era una sorpresa, di solito se ne stava sempre nel cortile del tempio, e non di rado chiamava a sé il Sagittario per intavolare quella che finiva sempre per diventare una lunghissima conversazione.  
Alla fine non se ne curò molto. Oltrepassò il letale tappeto di rose di Aphrodite con cautela, per evitare di cadere vittima di quei fiori bellissimi ma pur sempre letali, e qualsiasi strascico di stanchezza ancora avesse addosso era finalmente scomparso del tutto quando si ritrovò alla Tredicesima Casa, sovrastata dall’immenso e meraviglioso colosso di Atena.  
Era rassicurante, una grandiosa statua che oltre a proteggere il Santuario con la sua mole imponente, conservava la leggendaria Egida e l’armatura sacra della dea.  
  
Aiolos sorrise, protetto nella sua ombra, e non poté evitarsi il ricordo di tanti anni prima, quando Atena non era altro che una tenera bambina indifesa da proteggere.  
Il Cavaliere non si era mai pentito della sua scelta, non si era mai pentito neppure di aver affidato la dea ad Alman di Thule; il vecchio uomo non era stato del tutto leale alla sua parola, mai verità fu più dolorosa, e tanti orfani l’avevano detestato per le sue azioni, ma… se Aiolos non gli avesse affidato Atena, probabilmente Arles avrebbe raggiunto il suo scopo di dominazione senza nessuno in grado di fermarlo.  
Era stato così lieto, quando aveva rivisto Saga fedele ad Atena e libero dall’influenza maligna della sua doppia personalità, ma qualcosa ancora gli impediva di restargli accanto, di guardarlo faccia a faccia senza provare un soffocante peso sul cuore.  
  
Forse il dubbio che lo affliggeva da troppo tempo non era che lui?  
Non sapendo spiegarsi il motivo, Aiolos scosse la testa alle sue deduzioni e mise piede nel palazzo, un luogo sacro e vivo al tempo stesso, pieno di suoni ovattati e del cliccare di suole sul pavimento. Soldati e inservienti si affrettavano in tutte le direzioni, conversavano negli angoli, portavano avanti le loro giornate con la tranquillità che per lungo tempo era mancata al Grande Tempio.  
Ad Aiolos sembrava ancora impossibile che fossero trascorsi anni, e non giorni, dalle fatidiche battaglie che avevano portato ai Cavalieri d’Oro più morti e resurrezioni di un dio.  
  
  
  
«Sommo Aiolos?».  
  
  
  
La voce di una giovane ancella lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri, e Aiolos per poco non finì contro un soldato intento a pattugliare i corridoi. Non sarebbe stato certo nobile, e sicuramente non piacevole per l’offeso, urtare un uomo con un’armatura d’oro. Perciò gli domandò scusa, liquidò la sua replica scioccata a riguardo, e si rivolse alla donna: «Sono qui per convocazione del Gran Sacerdote», le disse.  
Chiamarlo Saga non sarebbe stato opportuno, no di certo. Se anche tutti loro erano legati da amicizia, i Cavalieri preferivano mantenere un tono formale in certe situazioni. Tutti tranne Kanon. Ma lui era giustificato, essendo Saga suo fratello gemello. E nessuno aveva intenzione di protestare, per paura di essere spedito dritto nella Dimensione Oscura.  
  
  
  
L’ancella annuì: «Vi sta aspettando nella sala del trono», lo informò, la testa appena china in segno di rispetto. «Potete andare quando volete, non c’è fretta».  
  
  
  
Aiolos sorrise: «Andrò ora, ti ringrazio».  
Non appena l’ancella ebbe voltato l’angolo, il greco aggrottò le sopracciglia ancor più di prima; non c’era fretta? Cosa voleva Saga, una chiacchierata gioviale fra amici?  
In quel caso, avrebbe potuto decidere di scendere e fermarsi in una delle case del Grande Tempio, non c’era certo bisogno di una convocazione. Saga non si faceva problemi a lasciare la Tredicesima Casa, anzi, spesso trascorreva anche intere giornate alla Terza insieme al fratello.  
  
Confuso oltre ogni cosa, l’uomo diede un’altra scrollata di spalle – che fece tremare tutte le piume delle sue ali – e si incamminò in direzione della sala del trono, dei meravigliosi portali incisi e dipinti sorvegliati a vista da due guardie. Bastò un’occhiata per convincerli a farsi da parte, e Aiolos prestò si trovò nella splendida sala ch’era dimora terrena di un grande potere.  
Ci era stato molte volte nella sua giovinezza, quando ancora Shion era Gran Sacerdote e il terrore non si era infiltrato nelle trame del Santuario, ma non era cambiato.  
Il soffitto era ancora sorretto da maestose e squadrate colonne di marmo, contornate da preziose e scintillanti decorazioni d’oro, e gran parte del pavimento restava coperto dal morbido tappeto rosso che dall’ingresso giungeva fino al trono dorato della più alta autorità.  
E alle spalle del trono, il pesante tendaggio, anch’esso rosso intenso, che nascondeva la strada al Colosso di Atena, allo scudo e all’armatura che mai nessuno doveva toccare con mano senza una ragione di vita o di morte.  
  
Saga non era seduto sul regale seggio. Invece, senza né copricapo dorato né maschera ma comunque indossando le sacre vesti del sacerdote, era in piedi di fronte ad uno specchio. Intento a rimirare la sua immagine riflessa, o forse a rimembrare un passato che voleva rimuovere.  
Tuttavia, non appena i passi di Aiolos riempirono il silenzio, i suoi intensi occhi verdi si fissarono in quelli del Sagittario, a ponderare e dare il benvenuto.  
«Saga», lo salutò lui, abbandonata perfino la formalità del greco antico. «Perché mi hai chiamato? Non è da te, convocare un Cavaliere a palazzo in tempi di pace sicura», gli domandò, una curiosità troppo scalpitante per ignorarla.  
 _Doveva_ sapere.  
  
  
  
In risposta, Saga indicò una porta laterale e fece cenno ad Aiolos di seguirlo. Un breve corridoio, e davanti a loro si aprì una stanza privata ben più modesta dell’enorme sala del trono, dal soffitto basso e occupata da un elegante tavolo in legno lavorato. Non era un luogo molto frequentato dal sacerdote, che ben preferiva le ariose stanze sparse nel palazzo o ancor meglio la sala da bagno aperta sulla Grecia, ma non voleva essere disturbato.  
«Siediti. Avevo bisogno di parlarti, da fin troppo tempo ora».  
Il suo tono era calmo, ma appena un po’ scosso.  
  
  
  
«Parlarmi? E di cosa?», domandò ancora il Sagittario, togliendosi l’elmo prima di poggiarlo sul piano liscio e spoglio del tavolo. Non vedeva ancora il bandolo della matassa, tutti i fili restavano intrecciati e ingarbugliati senza permettergli di trovare comprensione.  
Che cosa poteva essere tanto angustiante?  
  
  
  
«Di… quello che è successo. Di quello che ti ho fatto», rispose dopo una lunga pausa il sacerdote .  
Si schiarì la voce, non sapendo come continuare, e posò entrambi i gomiti sul tavolo per fa leva sugli avambracci e avere un supporto su cui fare affidamento. Era una questione difficile da afferrare e affrontare, non c’erano dubbi.  
Saga l’aveva evitata per troppo tempo, rifiutandosi di guardare in faccia la realtà e andando avanti con la sua vita senza mai aver fronteggiato Aiolos a riguardo. Non per davvero, almeno.  
Le sue azioni, quando Arles aveva preso il sopravvento sul suo spirito e sulle sue decisioni, non potevano cadere nel dimenticatoio della storia, non potevano essere cancellate e ignorate. Certo, i Cavalieri d’Oro erano di nuovo in vita, e l’amicizia fra tutti si era rinsaldata come mai accaduto prima di tale generazione, ma…  
C’erano cose che semplicemente andavano ricordate.  
E il terribile tradimento di Arles, che aveva portato indicibili sofferenze a tutti nel Grande Tempio, era una di quelle. Saga non voleva che la sua personalità malvagia prendesse tutta la colpa, senza coinvolgerlo.  
Saga sospirò, e sollevò lo sguardo che aveva posato negli occhi pieni d’attesa del Sagittario: «Non ti ho mai chiesto perdono per le mie azioni, Aiolos. Mai, in tutti questi anni», finalmente gli disse, riportando alla luce una questione ch’era rimasta sepolta nel dimenticatoio sin dall’inizio.  
  
Incerto su come continuare, sollevò una mano per passarsela sul volto e si allontanò dal tavolo, adagiandosi allo schienale della sedia con una stanchezza più mentale che fisica.  
Non era facile, riscoprire i vecchi tradimenti e i vecchi dolori, ed era ancora più complicato trovare le parole giuste da rivolgere a colui che di tali sofferenze ne era stato vittima in prima persona.  
Perseguitato da Saga e infine ferito a morte dal giovanissimo Shura, cui il Sagittario teneva con tutto il cuore, Aiolos aveva lasciato la sua vita terrena da solo nel tentativo di proteggere la piccola Atena, ritrovandosi ad abbandonare suo fratello ad anni di derisione e disprezzo.  
«Sono pienamente consapevole del fatto che non esistano parole in grado di guadagnarmi un perdono che non merito, né parole di scusa nei tuoi confronti. Ma – Saga si interruppe, facendo vagare lo sguardo sulla piccola stanza – ho comunque intenzione di domandarti scusa. Ciò che ho fatto, Arles o meno, è stato imperdonabile, un crimine della peggior sorte».  
Dalle sue labbra sfuggì una mezza risata amareggiata, un sospiro intriso di senso di colpa e vergogna: «La redenzione non sembra avere siffatto valore, se ogni volta che il mio sguardo si posa su di te mi torna alla memoria l’angoscia e il dolore che ti ho inflitto», aggiunse, torcendosi nervosamente l’orlo delle maniche di una veste che non sentiva aver diritto di indossare.  
  
L’uomo seduto lì di fronte, con gli occhi sgranati dalla sorpresa e un cosmo potente ma intriso di gentilezza e compassione, lui avrebbe dovuto essere al suo posto.  
Lui, che alla vita aveva rinunciato con onore, pur di proteggere la purezza e il battito del cuore di una dea ancora neonata e già bersaglio di odio profondo.  
«Non so quanto vale, ma mi dispiace. Mi dispiace, Aiolos», rincarò ancora, pur sapendo che non sarebbe stato mai convinto dell’entità di una manciata di sillabe pronunciate con voce mesta e indecisa.  
  
  
  
Stupito da quanto Saga avesse riversato fuori quel torrente di emozioni, o forse ancor più stupito dal fatto che un uomo da molti ritenuto freddo e calcolatore avesse deciso di aprirsi in quel modo, Aiolos impiegò qualche istante per riprendersi.  
La stanza crollò nel silenzio quasi totale, interrotto solo dallo sporadico tintinnio d’oro delle piume lucenti del Sagittario, e dal fievole respiro dei due uomini, ma solo per poco. Un respiro profondo e un lieve sorriso fu ciò che Aiolos rivolse a Saga, scuotendo lievemente la testa: «Io ti ho già perdonato, Saga. Già alla mia prima rinascita non provavo più rancore né delusione nei tuoi confronti», gli disse.  
La sua voce era morbida, calma, veniva fuori in note musicali indirizzate a rassicurare lo spirito e il cosmo più vero. Se l’Eufonia del Sagittario conferiva pace e unione ai Cavalieri d’Oro, Aiolos desiderava solo di poterla infondere anche nelle parole che rivolse al Gran Sacerdote.  
E allo stesso tempo, Aiolos sentì un peso immenso sollevarsi dalle sue spalle e dal suo cuore, rendendolo finalmente libero di respirare come mai prima di allora.  
  
Incredulo, allargò il suo sorriso con uno sbuffo di risata, sollevando una mano alla fronte; ecco cos’era, quel dubbio, quell’inquietudine che lo costringeva ad interrogarsi giorno e notte senza requie! E non poté trattenersi dal tirare un sospiro di sollievo, il primo da quando Atena lo aveva graziato a nuova vita.  
Nascosto com’era nella sua nuvola di giustizia e rettitudine, Aiolos non si era mai reso conto di quanto, in realtà, volesse ricevere le scuse di Saga per il suo tradimento.  
Parole con poco peso, forse, che avrebbero potuto evitarsi se la storia passata non fosse stata sommersa di maligna ricerca di potere assoluto, ma…  
«Non credo di aver mai compreso appieno quanto, in realtà, avessi bisogno di sentirtelo dire», si ritrovò a commentare ad alta voce, senza neppure una punta di rimprovero ma solo un tono lieto. «Forse non puoi chiedere scusa al passato, ma il passato ormai è alle spalle. E per me, che tu abbia trovato l’umiltà di chiedere perdono invece di prenderlo per garantito, vale più di quanto tu creda».  
  
  
  
«Anche se sono trascorsi anni dal giorno in cui avrei dovuto farlo?».  
  
  
  
Aiolos tese la mano, chiaro invito d’amicizia a Saga: «Non si possono pretendere miracoli, no?».  
Lui la strinse, accettando quella che in fin dei conti altro non era che una conferma della pace che si era ristabilita fra loro, e il Sagittario diede una scrollata di spalle non appena le mani tornarono ai rispettivi proprietari: «Hai intenzione di offrirmi il pranzo, dopo questa chiacchierata, o devo accontentarmi delle scuse?».  
  
  
  
Sbuffando sbalordito, Saga alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Il senso dell’umorismo non è mai stato il tuo forte, lo sai?».  
Poi scosse la testa, quantomeno in un tentativo di nascondere quanto in realtà si sentisse sollevato dal risultato di quella conversazione: «Va bene, e pranzo sia».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prossimo capitolo: Ironia Malcapitata  
> Ship: accenni a Ioria x Shaka (spoiler: esilaranti)  
> Data di pubblicazione: entro la prossima settimana.  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.  
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.  
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	7. Ironia Malcapitata

##  **Ironia Malcapitata**

###  **Accenni di Ioria x Shaka (serie classica)**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali. 

  
_L'ironia può essere molte cose: una benedizione, un'abilità, un tormento. Se usata bene, porta a ridere. Se usata male... porta a disastrose conseguenze_

* * *

  
  
  
«Chi è l'infame millepiedi senz'anima che ha osato rubare le mie rose?!».  
Risonante di indignazione e irritazione, la voce di Aphrodite si levò dallo splendido giardino che si apriva accanto alla Dodicesima Casa, alta abbastanza da spaventare quei pochi volatili che ancora sfidavano la sorte velenosa delle rose.  
Fumante di rabbia, e sperando con tutto se stesso che chiunque fosse il ladro si pungesse con le spine e morisse fra atroci sofferenze, lo svedese digrignò i denti e fissò il cespuglio ch’era stato saccheggiato; quella sottospecie di scusa di essere umano non aveva neppure avuto la decenza di fare attenzione, quando aveva trafugato i suoi amati fiori.  
La ghiaia che contornava e ordinava in file l’intero giardino era cosparsa di petali e foglie barbaramente strappate, ma per sfortuna la scia di distruzione non era andata oltre i cancelli ricoperti di edera.  
Altrimenti, Aphrodite sarebbe già sulla porta del ladro, una Rosa di Fatale Incanto in una mano e una Rosa di Sublime Bellezza nell’altra.  
E magari, una Rosa Bianca stretta fra i denti, per completare il quadro omicida che avrebbe voluto portare a termine. Purtroppo, non aveva la minima idea di chi fosse stato, e nessun modo per scoprirlo. Tanto più che il Grande Tempio era al completo, perciò era quasi impossibile puntare il dito contro qualcuno.  
  
Perciò, altro non gli restò da fare che sedersi sotto il portico ed elencare uno per uno i Cavalieri d’Oro che abitavano sotto di lui, così da escludere i sicuri innocenti e mettere in luce i più propensi ad avvicinarsi alle sue rose.  
  
Mur era fuori discussione. L’Ariete del Jamir era troppo onesto e pacifista per aver commesso un tal crimine, e la sua passione era fare il fabbro, non coltivare rose. Inoltre, non aveva sulle spalle neppure la scusa di voler rubare dei fiori per un’altra persona, essendo uno dei pochi al Santuario senza una dolce metà.  
Per buona misura anche Kiki venne escluso dalla lista dei sospettati, tanto più che ormai quella piccola canaglia era cresciuta nell’età adulta, perciò una sua bravata non era all’ordine del giorno.  
  
Aldebaran… poteva essere stato, ma come Mur non amava impelagarsi in litigi che non gli appartenevano. E di sicuro non era così sottilmente infido da rubare, quando sapeva benissimo di poter chiedere. Anzi, era uno dei pochi capaci di chiedere, prima di fare qualcosa.  
  
Kanon.  
Per quanto quel mezzo pesce affumicato avesse una mente astuta e propensa al voltafaccia, e sicuramente aveva già sottratto i beni personali a qualcuno solo per divertimento, Aphrodite non riusciva proprio ad inquadrarlo mentre afferrava un mucchio di rose dal suo giardino e fuggiva con la refurtiva.  
Poteva averlo fatto per Rhadamanthis, ma cosa se ne faceva una viverna inglese assuefatta di whiskey di un mazzo di rose, per di più velenose?  
No, escluso.  
  
A prescindere, Aphrodite tolse di mezzo l’idea che potesse essere stato Deathmask. Era abbastanza intelligente da sapere che mettere le mani sui fiori tanto curati dal Cavaliere dei Pesci equivaleva non solo ad una sicura condanna a morte, ma anche ad una condanna ad un numero indefinito di notti in bianco che non avrebbe mai recuperato se non nei suoi sogni più perversi.  
  
Ioria non sembrava proprio il tipo. Un simbolo di giustizia e correttezza che allungava le mani su qualcosa che non gli apparteneva? Decisamente inverosimile, il suo nome venne cancellato dalla lista senza mezze misure. Così come quello del fratello, perché se c’era qualcuno ancora più giusto e con i piedi ben saldi sulla retta via, quello era Aiolos.  
  
Arrivato alla Sesta Casa, finalmente qualcuno si inserì nella lista dei sospettati. E chi meglio di Shaka, che praticamente viveva circondato di incenso ricavato da quanti più fiori possibili?  
Non doveva neppure temere il veleno, essendo il sangue velenoso nello stelo e non nei petali.  
Presunta reincarnazione di Buddha o meno, la colpevolezza di Shaka era la più plausibile incontrata fino ad allora. E ciò significava che Aphrodite avrebbe dovuto oltrepassare mezzo zodiaco e scendere centinaia di gradini solo per gettargli in faccia la sua accusa.  
Motivo in più per alimentare l’ira che montava nel suo cosmo.  
  
Da Shaka in poi, non poteva essere stato nessun altro.  
Dohko aveva trascorso l’intera giornata con il suo allievo, il promettente Sirio, a giudicare dalla costante presenza di un lucente dragone sul tetto della Settima Casa.  
  
Milo non si sarebbe avvicinato a quelle rose neppure per scherzo, o meglio, non si sarebbe avvicinato ad Aphrodite neppure per scherzo, dopo il tiro mancino che Pisces gli aveva giocato per vendicarsi di Deathmask. Almeno per due o tre mesi, come minimo.  
E comunque, era una persona con una particolare predisposizione a preoccuparsi del suo onore. Non si sarebbe abbassato a tanto solo per regalare un mazzo di rose a Camus per chissà quale tentativo di redenzione.  
  
Shura si era più volte rifiutato perfino di toccarle, le rose di Aphrodite, e sicuramente se la colpa fosse ricaduta su di lui… forse il giardino non sarebbe nelle condizioni ottimali in cui il proprietario l’aveva ritrovato, salvo per il povero cespuglio depredato della sua bellezza. Excalibur era un’arma letale, ma anche un ottimo metodo per causare disastri involontari.  
  
Il solo pensiero di Camus, il rigido e gelido Aquarius, colto con le mani infangate dell’onta del furto, per poco non fece scoppiare a ridere Aphrodite. Quell’uomo era capace di uccidere il suo stesso allievo e congelarlo in una bara di ghiaccio eterno, e perfino di fare il doppio gioco con gli Specter pur di tornare dalla sua dea, ma rubare ad un suo parigrado?  
Quello mai.  
  
Una volta terminate le sue considerazioni, e appurato che Shaka fosse davvero l’unica persona possibile da colpevolizzare, Aphrodite si alzò dalla panchina di marmo su cui aveva rimuginato e si fece strada nel giardino fino all’atrio del suo tempio, arioso e inebriante a causa delle centinaia di rose sparse in ogni angolo.  
Tra le poche non velenose, in realtà, siccome non aveva intenzione di avvelenare tramite vie respiratorie un inserviente al giorno. Non tutto era crudeltà nella vita dello svedese, dopotutto.  
Schioccando la lingua con fare stizzito, Aphrodite richiamò a sé l’armatura e lasciò che il peso familiare dell’oro si posasse sulle sue spalle prima di lasciare il suo tempio e occhieggiare la lunga discesa che lo attendeva. Se Shaka non era il colpevole, lo avrebbe maledetto comunque per avergli fatto perdere almeno due ore di scale.  
Di usare la velocità della luce per muoversi non era proprio il caso, Aphrodite non era certo un esibizionista senza speranza.  
  
Perciò, borbottando improperi nella sua lingua natia, cominciò a scendere gradino per gradino, già meditando su come rovinare una buona parte dell’esistenza di Virgo.  
  
  
  
Oltrepassò i templi che lo dividevano dalla Sesta Casa senza degnare di un’occhiata i loro occupanti, limitandosi ad un brusco saluto quando Aiolos gli rivolse un “buonasera” amichevole. Neppure ricambiò il cenno della mano di Dohko, quando attraversò il tempio che precedeva la sua meta.  
I suoi pensieri erano già rivolti alla rosa che avrebbe voluto conficcare nella fronte di Shaka, perfettamente al centro a mo’ di terzo occhio.  
Sfortunatamente per il Cavaliere di Pisces, tuttavia, Shaka percepì l’ostilità del suo cosmo appena in tempo per evitare che lo stelo affilato del fiore gli penetrasse nella carne, e si voltò a fronteggiarlo con le sopracciglia aggrottate ed un’espressione confusa sul viso.  
Il tutto senza essersi scomposto neppure un solo filo dei lunghi capelli dorati.  
  
Aphrodite si rabbuiò, una nuova rosa rossa stretta fra le dita, e gli si parò davanti senza troppi complimenti. L’atrio della Sesta Casa era vuoto e silenzioso, l’aria soffocante e invasa dell’odore pungente di incenso, ma la presenza o meno di altri spettatori non era altro che qualcosa di banale importanza.  
«Restituiscimi ciò che non è tuo. Adesso», gli intimò, per nulla intimorito dalla sua fama di uomo più vicino a dio. Il cespuglio mutilato nel suo giardino andava al di là di qualsiasi cosmo al limite del divino.  
  
  
  
Per tutta risposta, Shaka inclinò a testa con fare interrogativo: «Di cosa stai parlando? Nulla in questo tempio è di proprietà altrui», disse, poco riuscendo a comprendere della situazione.  
Avrebbe potuto mostrarsi offeso da tale accusa, ma conosceva fin troppo bene il carattere dello svedese, che tendeva a saltare in fretta a conclusioni errate quando adirato per faccende di poco conto. Perciò, invece di reagire, attese di ricevere una spiegazione che non tardò ad arrivare.  
  
  
  
«Non agire da ignorante, Shaka. Sei l’unico al Grande Tempio con una scusa per avermi derubato delle mie rose», per poco sbraitò l’interpellato, l’autocontrollo mantenuto a stento.  
Com’era possibile essere in possesso di una simile faccia di bronzo? Se non avesse saputo che Shaka non avrebbe avuto problemi a spedirlo fino alla Dodicesima Casa con uno schiocco di dita, di sicuro Aphrodite gli sarebbe saltato al collo.  
Invece, mise a freno l’ira e valutò la situazione, aspettando una replica all’accusa.  
  
  
  
Shaka alzò le sopracciglia, non potendo fare lo stesso con gli occhi, e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro esasperato: «Perché mai avrei dovuto rubare le rose del tuo giardino, Aphrodite? Non ho desiderio di avvelenarmi di proposito».  
  
  
  
«Con l’ossessione che hai per l’incenso, non mi sorprenderebbe che tu le abbia prese per farne uno», replicò. E l’incenso alla rosa non era solo profumato, ma aveva anche proprietà... che di sicuro avrebbero aiutato Virgo a risolvere il problema di un altro Cavaliere troppo codardo per fare un passo avanti.  
Aveva tutte le ragioni del mondo, no?  
Tuttavia, prima che Shaka potesse rispondere o difendersi, la voce ben familiare di un altro Cavaliere gli giunse alle orecchie, e le spalle di Aphrodite si abbassarono per la frustrazione di essere stato interrotto.  
Milo aveva proprio voglia di una rosa in un occhio, a quanto pareva.  
  
  
  
«Che cosa ci fai qui, Aphrodite? Non è proprio da te fermarti alla Sesta Casa».  
Perplesso, Milo fece scattare lo sguardo tra i due uomini in piedi di fronte a sé, l’uno ancor più confuso e lievemente risentito, e l’altro con un’espressione corrucciata che non faceva giustizia alla sua bellezza.  
Uno spettacolo a cui raramente era possibile assistere.  
«È successo qualcosa?».  
  
  
  
Mancò poco che Aphrodite gli ringhiasse contro, mandando all’aria tutta la sua eterea magnificenza, e si voltò a fronteggiarlo: «Non immischiarti in diatribe che non ti appartengono, scorpione», sibilò fra i denti, una rosa puntata al viso del greco. «A meno che tu non abbia un così ardente desiderio di intrattenere una piacevole chiacchierata con le stelle malefiche».  
Erano in momenti come quelli che l’aver fra le mani il temibile potere inferico di Deathmask gli sarebbe tornato più utile che mai, anche solo per un istante di pace.  
O, in quel caso, per un istante di libera accusa nei confronti del presunto ladro.  
  
  
  
L’espressione di Milo da dubbiosa si fece torva, per nulla ammorbidita dal contorno d’oro del suo elmo. Parigrado o no, non esisteva nessun motivo valido per aver ricevuto una simile minaccia.  
Perciò, istintivamente, lo Scorpione d’Oro sollevò il braccio destro e la cuspide scintillò minacciosa sull’indice, una lunga unghia scarlatta pronta ad agire più velenosa del pungiglione della sacra costellazione aracnidea: «Misura le tue parole, Pisces. Non tollero una simile intimidazione da parte tua», lo mise in guardia.  
A frapporsi fra loro, per buona sorte, il cosmo potente e benefico di Shaka, che dalla sua posizione non si era mosso se non per le mani, una sollevata e l’altra no. Un chiaro ammonimento e scoraggiamento ad ingaggiare battaglia nel Grande Tempio avvolto dalla pace.  
Milo sbuffò, infastidito, e rinfoderò l’attitudine battagliera senza protestare: «Esigo delle scuse», disse però, in tono inflessibile. «Non resterò a subire una tale minaccia di morte in silenzio».  
  
  
  
Shaka si voltò verso Aphrodite con un sopracciglio sollevato, pieno d’aspettativa: «Milo ha ragione. Delle scuse sono d’obbligo», disse, con un tono calmo ma che non ammetteva repliche.  
Poteva sentire il cosmo dell’accusato bruciare di collera, mano a mano che lo sdegno si impossessava di lui, e non si sorprese quando la sua unica risposta fu uno sbuffo canzonatorio.  
Se non voleva che si arrivasse alle mani – senza possibilità di calmare le parti litiganti – doveva trovare un modo per far sbollire gli spiriti. Impresa difficile, calcolando che sia Aphrodite che Milo erano testardi come muli, e il tempo di intervento non era altro che una manciata di secondi.  
  
Quasi per grazia divina, quando perfino il divino Shaka stava per arrendersi all’inevitabile bagno di sangue nel suo tempio, dei passi si avvicinarono alle sue spalle.  
Un cosmo più gentile e temerario li seguiva, oscillando tra lo stupefatto e il rassegnato in reazione al litigio che ancora non smetteva, tra improperi e ingiurie che attaccavano in greco e venivano contraccambiati in svedese. Virgo non aveva la minima idea di cosa Ioria stesse facendo in casa sua, specialmente dopo il suo approccio fallimentare di pochi giorni prima, ma non era mai stato più felice di vederlo.  
  
  
  
«Si può sapere cosa state facendo? I vostri insulti si sentono fino alla Quinta Casa», si lamentò, riuscendo finalmente a zittirli quel tanto che bastava per lanciar loro un’occhiata fulminante.  
Non solo, stavano disturbando l’addestramento di Ikki, unico fra i Cavalieri di Bronzo a non essere ancora partito per le lunghe giornate di riposo che i loro maestri avevano concesso. Era impossibile insegnare anche la minima cosa con due Cavalieri intenti a strapparsi i capelli a vicenda, anche se non letteralmente.  
  
  
  
«Se uno dei presenti – e Milo folgorò Aphrodite con lo sguardo – non avesse deciso di minacciarmi di punto in bianco, senza alcuna dannata ragione, non sentiresti nessun insulto!», esclamò, incrociando le braccia con fare stizzito. «Tutto quello che ho fatto è stato entrare qui, perché avevo intenzione di scendere a Rodorio, ma no! Dovevi trascinarmi in un litigio di cui non so neppure la ragione!», gli urlò di nuovo contro, già dimentico della tentata ramanzina di Ioria.  
Aveva così voglia, ma così voglia di sferrare un destro ben assestato a Pisces, solo per la soddisfazione di avergli rovinato il bel faccino per un po’.  
  
  
  
«Senti chi parla! Nessuno ti ha chiesto di interferire, razza di degenerato!», ribatté a tono lo svedese, senza perdere un battito. «Potevi farti un mazzo di affari tuoi e andartene!».  
  
  
  
«Farmi gli affari miei?! Mi hai tirato tu in ballo, maledetta bambola demoniaca!».  
  
  
  
« _Dum jävel!_ ».  
  
  
  
« _Άι στον κόρακα!_ ».  
  
  
  
«Adesso BASTA!».  
Devastante più di un immenso bacino d’acqua in procinto di abbattere la diga che lo conteneva, il cosmo di Shaka si espanse all’improvviso, travolgendo tutti i presenti e spedendo i due litiganti a gambe all’aria, in un terribile stridio di oro su marmo.  
L’elmo di Milo volò via, arrestandosi nei pressi di una colonna, e così fece la rosa che Aphrodite aveva stretto così forte tra le dita da aver stillato sangue dove le spine l’avevano ferito, scivolando senza peso sul pavimento lucido. Solo Ioria era rimasto incolume, anche se scosso.  
« _स्वर्ग_ _की_ _खातिर_ _!_ Vi state comportando come dei ragazzini. Siete Cavalieri d’Oro di Atena, agite come tali!», tuonò il Cavaliere della Vergine, circonfuso dal’aura d’oro del suo cosmo in agitazione.  
  
  
  
Infastidito come mai prima di allora, Milo si rimise in piedi con un’occhiataccia in direzione di Aphrodite: «E cosa suggerisci? Non sono io il problema, qui».  
  
  
  
«Mi stai accusando?!».  
  
  
  
«Per amor del firmamento, dateci un taglio!».  
Prima ancora che Shaka potesse aprir bocca un’altra volta, o meglio, prima ancora che potesse aprire gli occhi e sbrigarsela così, Ioria si mise in mezzo ai litiganti e sollevò le braccia a dividerli, tutti e tre.  
L’ultima cosa che il Grande Tempio necessitava era due Cavalieri d’Oro in meno e altri due in lutto.  
«C’è un’incredibile quantità di attrito fra di voi, fate qualcosa per sistemarla senza comportarvi da bambini».  
  
  
  
Aphrodite nemmeno si degnò di guardarlo, dimentico delle sue rose ma non dell’indescrivibile smania di conficcarne almeno un centinaio in mezzo ad ogni singola fenditura delle vestigia di Milo: «Allora perché non aiuti? Se ti senti così in gamba, dovresti essere in grado di risolvere un litigio, no?», gli rinfacciò, allo stesso modo in cui l’aracnide si era rivolto a Shaka. «Mi sembra di vedere solo parole e niente fatti».  
  
  
  
Miracolosamente, l’atrio della Sesta Casa era finalmente piombato nel silenzio. La quiete era interrotta solo dal ticchettio impaziente di Milo che batteva il piede sul marmo, e dallo schioccare indispettito della lingua di Aphrodite. E dal flusso ininterrotto del cosmo di Shaka, di cui solo in quel momento il leone si rese conto della vicinanza.  
Ce l’aveva alle spalle, così vicino che un mezzo passo all’indietro gli avrebbe permesso di toccarlo, di sentirne il respiro reso pesante dalla rabbia di accarezzargli il collo.  
Sfortunatamente per lui, non era il momento adatto per perdersi in fantasticherie.  
«Volete salvare la vostra amicizia? Bene! Vi suggerisco un’orgia!», difatti esclamò, distratto da pensieri decisamente più impuri di quelli che avrebbe dovuto rivolgere ai Cavalieri.  
  
Quando si rese conto dell’errore, prima ancora di poter sbiancare a quello che aveva detto, Ioria si ritrovò a scivolare poco regalmente lungo tutta la scalinata del Grande Tempio, privo di tutti e cinque i sensi e con un bouquet di rose da far invidia ad una sposa che gli spuntava dalle giunture dell’armatura.  
  
  
  
^^^  
  
  
  
«Non gli hai detto che sono stato io, vero?».  
  
  
  
Shaka rise e scosse la testa, voltato in direzione del colpevole malandrino che rispondeva alla costellazione dei Gemelli: «Se l’avessi fatto, neppure l’Esagramma d’Oro ti avrebbe tirato fuori dai guai».  
Il greco replicò sghignazzando e voltò i tacchi per andarsene, mentre Shaka riprendeva la sua posizione di meditazione, fluttuando dolcemente sul loto della Sesta Casa: «Kanon? Grazie per le rose».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzioni  
> Dum jävel: stupido bastardo, svedese  
> Άι στον κόρακα: vattene ai corvi, greco moderno (la mia fonte è internet, perciò non affidatevi troppo all'attendibilità)  
> स्वर्ग की खातिर: per l'amor del cielo, hindi  
> Inserirò le traduzioni anche alla fine dei capitoli precedenti non appena avrò abbastanza tempo per fare tutto, ma finalmente ho ricordato di doverlo fare. Mi dispiace per tutti voi lettori che vi siete ritrovati a leggere lingue diverse senza una traduzione rapida in fondo, colpa mia. 
> 
> E se vi chiedete perché proprio il millepiedi, all'inizio... quei cosi mi mettono di brividi.
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Incenso di Rosa  
> Ship: Ioria x Shaka  
> Data di pubblicazione: entro la prossima settimana.   
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.   
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	8. Incenso di Rosa

##  **Incenso di Rosa**

###  **Ioria x Shaka (serie classica)**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.

  
**!Avvertenza!  
Dal prossimo capitolo in poi la fanfiction assumerà il rating  E** **, e compariranno capitoli con scene esplicite.  
Siete stati avvisati. **

_A volte ci vuole poco per innamorarsi. A volte l'universo cerca di mettersi in mezzo con tutte le forze possibili_

* * *

  
«Avete bisogno di altro, Sommo Shaka?».  
  
  
L’interpellato, intento a percepire il cosmo dei suoi parigrado dal portico del suo tempio, si voltò e sorrise alla sua gentile ancella: «No, ti ringrazio. Puoi andare», le disse.  
Lei si inchinò, rispettosa, e lasciò la Sesta Casa dopo aver rivolto al suo custode delle brevi parole di congedo.  
Shaka attese qualche istante prima di muoversi dalla sua posizione, mettendo piede nell’atrio arioso e già deserto. I suoi discepoli erano andati via tempo prima, così come l’allievo Shun che – forse non troppo – presto avrebbe indossato le Sacre Vestigia di Virgo come proprie.  
Nell’aria si spandeva l’odore dolce e deciso dell’incenso di rosa, granuli messi a bruciare da poco dalla giovane che era appena andata via. Era un incenso naturale, creato dalle mani esperte degli inservienti di Shaka utilizzando resine e petali di rosa, che raramente il Cavaliere di Virgo era avvezzo a bruciare.  
  
Ma quella era una serata particolare, e Shaka voleva sfruttare tutta la fortuna possibile, anche quella volatile e imprevedibile data dall’aromaterapia.  
Non molti al Santuario, infatti, erano a conoscenza delle particolarità dei diversi incensi il cui fumo riempiva il tempio. E ancor meno, forse nessuno tranne lui stesso e chi l’aveva creato, erano a conoscenza delle proprietà afrodisiache di quel tipo particolare di incenso. Forse anche Aphrodite.  
Motivo per cui Shaka aveva accettato di coprire il misfatto di Kanon, ma solo in cambio di una manciata delle rose che aveva sottratto illecitamente ad Aphrodite.  
Seppur velenose nello stelo, i petali erano innocui finché il proprietario non interveniva sui fiori per renderli ancor più letali, ed erano rose splendide e perfettamente curate. Nulla di meglio esisteva al Santuario, o a Rodorio, per creare un incenso dall’aroma intenso e inebriante.  
  
E le rose stavano bruciando in tutto il tempio, non solo nell’atrio ma anche nei quartieri abitativi del Cavaliere, intessendo sottili fili di fumo bianco tra le molecole d’ossigeno e quelle d’azoto.  
Tutto stava in come Ioria avrebbe reagito al suo invito a cena, a quel punto.  
L’ultima volta che era stato lì, Shaka scosse la testa, il Leone d’Oro era stato molto gentilmente accompagnato alla porta; nervosismo o no, il suo comportamento era diventato poco adeguato in fretta, e il ricordo di Deathmask che per un intero mese lo aveva assillato fino allo sfinimento riguardo un libro che neppure era in suo possesso aveva non poco inasprito il suo animo.  
  
Ma stavolta Shaka non ammetteva ripensamenti. Non da parte sua almeno, costringere Ioria a cedere e fare quel tanto atteso passo avanti non era di certo fra le priorità di Virgo. La pietà gli mancava solo in battaglia, Shaka era lungi dall’essere una persona profondamente crudele e impietosa.  
Il rispetto era radicato a fondo nel suo animo, rispetto per ogni essere vivente e per ogni creatura di cui aveva scorto la vita spegnersi nelle sue lunghe meditazioni.  
Sospirando, pieno di aspettative che sperava sarebbero state incontrate senza intoppi, Shaka rimosse l’armatura e la osservò ricomporsi sul grande loto dorato, i suoi componenti scintillanti alle fiammelle delle candele ancora accese.  
  
Era ancora presto per l’arrivo di Ioria, che non si sarebbe presentato prima di un’altra ora, perciò Shaka si ritirò nei suoi alloggi e abbandonò gli stretti pantaloni e la tunica che indossava sotto l’armatura, guardando (poco letteralmente) con desiderio all’acqua calda che lo aspettava nella sala da bagno, profumata e invitante dopo una lunga giornata a portare il peso dell’oro sulle spalle.  
Si abbandonò al suo conforto immediatamente, lasciandosi sfuggire un suono di apprezzamento quando le sue membra affondarono nel piacevole tepore, e restò lì immobile per quello che comunque gli parve fin troppo poco tempo.  
Ma aveva un ospite da ricevere, e lasciarsi cullare dall’acqua sarebbe stato a dir poco sconveniente, nonché controproducente alle sue intenzioni.  
  
Trenta minuti più tardi era nella sua stanza, i lunghi capelli biondi avvolti in un soffice asciugamano e un accappatoio che non si era curato di chiudere drappeggiato sul corpo.  
Non pensò molto a cosa indossare, optando per un semplice e confortevole _lungi_ che annodò alla vita con gesti abili, ma rifletté sulla possibilità di completare l’apparenza con una camicia o meno. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta, per Ioria o chiunque altro, per Shaka di farsi vedere a torso nudo.  
Anzi, le vesti che prediligeva raramente lo coprivano completamente, e raramente lasciavano a chi guardava molto lavoro all’immaginazione.  
Alla fine, con una scrollata di spalle, decise di indossare solo i sandali e gettò l’asciugamano nel cesto della biancheria, spostandosi in cucina.  
  
La sua ancella aveva già preparato la cena per entrambi, Shaka l’aveva istruita sul da farsi già nel primo pomeriggio, ed era tutto apparecchiato e pronto, perciò non restava altro che sedersi e aspettare l’arrivo del suo ospite.  
Ospite che non si fece attendere troppo; i passi di Ioria, più pesanti di quelli che solitamente attraversavano quella casa, risuonarono ben presto seguiti dalla sua voce interrogativa.  
«In cucina!», lo informò Shaka, alzandosi per accoglierlo.  
  
  
  
Ioria ci mise qualche secondo per ricordare dove si trovasse la cucina. Era stato una sola volta nella privatezza di quella casa, e ne era stato cacciato quasi immediatamente.  
Cosa che gli aveva fatto nascere non pochi dubbi, quando aveva ricevuto l’invito di Shaka a cenare insieme a lui per la serata.  
Tuttavia, più che i suoi interrogativi ciò che lo colpì all’istante non appena mise piede nei suoi alloggi era l’odore dell’incenso, aggressivo nella sua delicatezza. Era una fragranza nuova, che mai aveva percepito provenire dalla Sesta Casa, più inebriante delle altre.  
  
Quando entrò in cucina, dopo averla finalmente ritrovata, fece per salutare Shaka con la sua solita cordialità ma non appena mise gli occhi sul Cavaliere di Virgo le parole si bloccarono e non trovarono via d’uscita, se non sotto forma di un suono che pareva molto un gatto in procinto di strozzarsi.  
Shaka indossava solo un… comunque si chiamasse l’indumento variopinto che gli avvolgeva i fianchi, sicuramente proveniente dalla sua terra natia. Solo una manciata di stoffa ricamata e impreziosita da finissimi fili dorati raccolta sulla vita da un nodo e nient’altro, neppure un mantello o un rettangolo di cotone acconciato sulla spalla.  
Era a torso nudo.  
Completamente.  
Neppure i capelli biondi lo coprivano, raccolti in una morbida coda che scendeva fluida sulla schiena scoperta.  
  
Il Leone d’Oro fu improvvisamente grato all’intero pantheon dell’Olimpo per la sua decisione di indossare un chitone invece di abiti più moderni; qualsiasi cosa meno ariosa gli avrebbe guadagnato un divieto a vita di metter piede in casa di Shaka una volta per tutte.  
Poi ricordò che Shaka non poteva vederlo, perché per quanto potesse percepire oggetti ed esseri viventi attorno a lui, i suoi occhi restavano chiusi e non gli conferivano alcuna capacità visiva nel senso letterale del termine.  
  
Si schiarì la voce, levando una mano sulla nuca per contrastare il suo nervosismo, e cercò di distrarsi dalla visione di Shaka praticamente mezzo nudo di fronte a sé: «Come mai questo invito? Non me l’aspettavo», gli chiese, d’altronde genuinamente curioso.  
Virgo non era certo persona rapida al perdono, sebbene fosse complicato inimicarsi le sue ire.  
  
  
  
Lui sorrise, indicando con un cenno il posto vuoto a tavola: «Avevo voglia di un po’ di compagnia, e tu sembri una buona compagnia», rispose.  
Non aveva mancato di notare la fluttuazione del suo cosmo, non appena era entrato in cucina. Il suo abbigliamento aveva fatto colpo, dunque.  
Shaka rimpianse di non poter aprire gli occhi; il fruscio delle vesti di Ioria nel suo incedere gli raccontava chiaramente ciò che indossava, ben lungi dal suo solito completo da guerriero. Ma aveva scelto di rinunciare al senso della vista, e si era ripromesso di non cedere alla tentazione, non prima del giusto momento.  
  
  
  
«Oh».  
Confuso dalla piega degli eventi, Ioria sollevò un sopracciglio ma non indagò oltre. Nella mente di Shaka lavoravano ingranaggi incomprensibili per una personalità così diversa e legata ad un approccio meno spirituale alla vita, e il greco non aveva intenzione di scervellarsi a comprenderla.  
Erano diversi, e tanto bastava ad accontentarlo.  
Si sedette di fronte al Cavaliere di Virgo, adocchiando con interesse la cena preparata per quella sera: «Non sono frequenti inviti simili da parte tua», disse solo, non sapendo come intavolare una conversazione.  
Dalla posizione in cui era, e da quella in cui Shaka era seduto, l’indiano sembrava essergli di fronte senza alcun indumento indosso. Una situazione decisamente dannosa, ad essere completamente onesti.  
E il profumo dolciastro nell’aria non faceva altro che contribuire alla confusione che aleggiava tra i suoi sensi. Aveva quasi intenzione di chiedergli cosa stesse reclamando i suoi bruciatori di incenso, ma decise di non farlo.  
Meglio non inimicarsi Shaka prima della cena.  
Di nuovo.  
  
  
  
In risposta, Shaka diede una scrollata di spalle e infilzò il suo primo boccone, masticando e mandando giù prima di parlare: «Condividere tanto tempo della mia giornata con i miei allievi ha le sue conseguenze anche su di me. Dopo un po’ cominci a renderti conto che restare da solo non ha più molto significato».  
Parole sia profonde sia indirizzate verso il suo obiettivo.  
Voleva far capire a Ioria di volerlo al suo fianco, ma senza dirglielo direttamente. I sentimenti del Leone erano chiari come luce del sole, ciò malgrado era difficile interpretare la sua reazione ad una confessione diretta.  
La sua esperienza con i sentimenti non era stata semplice, dopotutto.  
«Non è male poter avere una conversazione che non verta su cosmo, addestramento, o chicchessia riguardo il Grande Tempio. Sono cose che devo ammettere perfino io», aggiunse dopo un po’, rigirandosi perplesso la forchetta tra le dita.  
  
Non si era mai fermato a pensare davvero alla sua solitudine.  
Certo, rendersi conto di quanto fosse intensa era stato difficile, e un lungo processo aiutato dalla compagnia costante di Shun più che di Shiva e Agorà, ma pensarci su?  
Mai accaduto.  
Shaka non aveva mai sperimentato l’avere un’altra persona al suo fianco, se non si contavano i suoi parigrado e i suoi discepoli. Non si era mai abbassato alla ricerca di una compagnia più materiale, più carnale e a livello terreno. Lui, il divino Shaka, l’uomo più vicino a dio fra tutti, non aveva mai avuto bisogno di tali dubbi nella sua mente.  
Ma poi aveva incontrato Ioria.  
Aveva incontrato il suo cosmo, così gentile e forte al tempo stesso, traboccante compassione e voglia di aiutare, di rendere felici. Così danneggiato dal dolore di una menzogna creduta per troppi anni, e riparato gradualmente, in un  
processo che Virgo aveva percepito ma mai aiutato.  
Forse stava sbagliando, nel suo modo di avvicinare Ioria a sé, forse aveva deciso di essere troppo diretto. Ma forse era nel giusto, e ciò continuava a spingerlo avanti.  
«E poi, non è facile per gli altri approcciarsi a me. Tu sei più diretto».  
  
  
  
Più diretto?  
Ioria si fermò con la forchetta a mezz’aria, colpito dall’affermazione di Shaka; non aveva mai pensato alla sua personalità in quella cornice, non si era mai soffermato sul suo comportamento nei confronti degli altri, amici o nemici che fossero.  
Ma doveva ammettere che aveva ragione, era una persona molto diretta nel suo relazionarsi con le persone, dentro e fuori la battaglia.  
«Non credo di sapere come replicare a questo», disse, onesto. Tutta quella predisposizione ad aprirsi stava spaventando il Cavaliere di Leo, e allo stesso tempo continuava a piluccare la sua curiosità. Shaka che parlava di se stesso era un evento più unico che raro, al Santuario.  
  
Da lì in poi la conversazione si fece più leggera, vertendo su argomenti senza peso, e il cibo sulla tavola venne spazzolato via senza che i due commensali se ne rendessero davvero conto. Innaffiando il tutto con un ultimo bicchiere di vino, cortesia di Shaka che lo aveva scelto per non esagerare su Ioria con la cucina tipica indiana, il Leone d’Oro seguì l’altro nel modesto salotto e cadde sul morbido divano.  
Era una stanza arredata molto semplicemente, con poche suppellettili e mobilio essenziale. L’unica cosa che prendeva spazio, più che altro nell’aria, erano i bruciatori d’incenso da cui emanava ancora l’intenso profumo che Ioria non riusciva a riconoscere.  
Un profumo che gli stava dando alla testa.  
  
«Shaka, posso chiederti che incenso stai usando?», capitolò e gli chiese alla fine. «È… intenso», aggiunse, schiarendosi la voce a metà commento.  
  
  
  
Shaka sorrise, gongolando silenzioso; quindi stava sortendo l’effetto voluto, era un piacere saperlo. Le rose di Aphrodite davvero erano degne della loro fama.  
Tuttavia, si limitò ad alzare le spalle: «Sto provando qualcosa di nuovo. È incoraggiante sapere che attira l’attenzione anche tua», gli spiegò, restando il più vago possibile. Non voleva dare via troppe informazioni, non aveva modo di sapere se Ioria conoscesse o meno le proprietà dell’incenso alla rosa.  
Non aveva neppure modo di sapere se funzionassero o meno, ma a giudicare dalle fluttuazioni di cosmo che colpivano a ondate il Cavaliere della Vergine, c’era decisamente qualcosa ad agire fra le sue emozioni.  
Certo, poteva benissimo essere la vicinanza, essendo entrambi pressati sul confortevole divano del salotto, ma sperare non sempre era dannoso.  
«Ti piace?».  
  
  
  
«Oh, beh….».  
Non sapendo come rispondere, Ioria lasciò che i morbidi cuscini del divano lo accogliessero, pigiandosi nell’alcova creata dalla sua schiena, e ci pensò su.  
Gli piaceva?  
Se avesse risposto di no, Shaka avrebbe potuto offendersi. Se, al contrario, gli avesse risposto di sì, Ioria avrebbe potuto ritrovarsi invischiato in una conversazione di cui non conosceva né capo né coda. E a completare il quadro, non ne aveva idea.  
Era una fragranza dolce e delicata, ma allo stesso tempo aggrediva le narici e accendeva i sensi, mandando in visibilio le emozioni poco caste e molto confuse che vorticavano nel cuore del leone. Qualcosa, in quel bizzarro aroma, sembrava costringerlo a pensare più del dovuto a quanto sarebbe meraviglioso allargare i palmi sulla pelle liscia di Shaka, sui muscoli definiti dell’addome e su quelli tesi e perfetti della schiena.  
  
Scosse la testa, schiavo della sua stessa libidine, e la voltò in modo da evitare la presenza di Shaka nel suo campo visivo. Come poteva pensare a cose del genere, per di più _mentre_ sedeva al fianco della persona interessata? Un tacito ringraziamento andò alla dea Atena, per non aver conferito all’uomo che gli infiammava corpo e spirito l’abilità di leggere la mente.  
Un fraintendimento non era previsto, e non lo sarebbe stato, perciò si ostinò ad un silenzio pensieroso, sperando di ingannare Shaka e fargli credere di star ancora riflettendo sulla risposta da concedergli.  
Almeno finché non sentì le dita di Virgo, delicate e affusolate, raggiungere il dorso della sua mano e sfiorarlo con disegni privi di significato, facendolo sobbalzare dalla sorpresa.  
  
«S-Shaka?».  
  
  
  
«Non mi hai risposto», si giustificò lui, fingendosi imbronciato quel tanto che bastava per far assumere ai suoi lineamenti un’espressione innocente, che poco si addiceva al più impietoso Cavaliere d’Oro di Atena. «Sei distratto da qualcosa?».  
  
  
  
“Sì, da quello che stai facendo”, avrebbe voluto rispondergli, fermandosi appena in tempo. La ragione gli intimava di tirare via la mano, toglierla al contatto con Shaka e incrociarla all’altra, ma l’istinto non glielo permise. Ruggiva più fiero del leone della sua costellazione guardiana, gli impediva di privarsi di ciò che voleva con tutta la potenza di una belva feroce.  
Il fatto che Shaka, pochi istanti più tardi, gli avesse portato la mano libera al mento per voltare il suo viso non aiutò minimamente la tempesta impulsiva e trepidante che agitava il suo cosmo.  
E i suoi occhi… erano lì, aperti, iridi cristalline così profonde da potersi perdere al loro interno come un naufrago alla deriva.  
Erano così belli…  
Lui era così bello, così affascinante nella sua intoccabile bolla di superiorità, irraggiungibile al tocco dei mortali ma lì, materiale, presente e chiarissimo in una stanza che molto si addiceva alla sua anima e poco al suo corpo. Così vicino, troppo, tanto che Ioria poteva sentire il suo respiro leggero a fior di labbra.  
  
Sollevò le braccia, posò le mani sulle spalle forti di Virgo, gradualmente le fece risalire ad accarezzare la pelle tesa sulle clavicole, la curva perfetta del collo, fino a fermarle sul suo viso. Era morbido, le guance lisce e prive perfino del più minuscolo accenno di barba.  
Unì la fronte alla sua, spontaneamente, come fosse il gesto più naturale del mondo da compiere insieme a quell’uomo che per troppo l’aveva incantato e che aveva osservato dalle retrovie.  
Un bacio era tutto quello che mancava, l’ultimo pezzo di un puzzle ricomposto a fatica, quello ch’era rimasto sperduto e l’aveva bloccato nell’impossibilità di completarlo.  
Un solo, semplice bacio.  
Il primo.  
  
  
  
**_KRA-KOOM!_**  
  
  
  
Un fulmine si abbatté violento nel cielo notturno, illuminando la stanza di intensa luce bianca e facendo tremare tutti i vetri. E Shaka, tutti i sensi completamente distratti, si spaventò e trasalì così aggressivamente da finire con lo sferrare una testata da Ioria.  
L’incantesimo si spezzò all’improvviso, mani e braccia scattarono per tornare ai proprietari, e Shaka si sentiva bruciare il viso dalla vergogna di ciò che era appena accaduto, e dalla frustrazione di ciò che aveva appena perso.  
Il settimo senso brillava nelle sue vene quando balzò in piedi, imitato all’istante da Ioria, e sopraffatto dall’imbarazzo non riuscì a fare altro che dargli le spalle e incrociare le braccia, ora sentendosi fin troppo scoperto: «Forse è meglio se… te ne vai», si costrinse a parlare.  
Non voleva, maledetto Ade e tutto il suo esercito di Specter, tutto ciò che desiderava era che Ioria restasse, che lo prendesse fra le braccia e lo baciasse, fino allo sfinimento.  
Ma, che gli dei lo fulminassero, il suo orgoglio era troppo testardo.  
«Ti chiedo scusa, non volevo».  
  
Una sola discolpa prima di tirare la corda, lasciando uno Ioria confuso e ammutolito a prendere atto di ciò che era appena accaduto, incapace di andarsene dal suo salotto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrivere dal punto di vista di Shaka è una tortura immensa, specialmente quando continui a dimenticare che lui non usa gli occhi perché sono sempre dannatamente chiusi. Adoro il mio Virgo quasi inumano, ma buon cielo ho dovuto riscrivere tre paragrafi interi.  
> Questo capitolo avrebbe dovuto essere pubblicato dopo un altro, ma per ragioni di memoria (ho dimenticato un po' troppo di Hades e devo riguardarlo per poterla scrivere, non ho un palazzo mentale alla Sherlock purtroppo) ho dovuto rimandarla a molto più tardi.  
> Ma almeno adesso sappiamo il motivo per cui Kanon ha lasciato le rose a Shaka. 
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Nove e Dieci  
> Ship: Aiolos x Shura  
> Rating: rosso  
> Data di pubblicazione: entro la prossima settimana.  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.  
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.  
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	9. Nove E Dieci

##  **Nove e Dieci**

###  **Aiolos x Shura (serie classica)**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.

  
**!Avvertenza!  
Questo capitolo è contrassegnato rating E ** ** , e compariranno scene esplicite.  **

_È curioso come, nonostante il dolore passato, nel presente c'è sempre un modo per dimenticare e andare avanti_

* * *

  
  
  
  
«Non posso credere che tu mi abbia trascinato in questo».  
  
  
  
«Non l’ho fatto. Ti ho detto “Ho una missione affidatami dal Gran Sacerdote per una reliquia di Atena” e tu hai insistito per due giorni finché non ho accettato di portare anche te».  
Intento a farsi strada sul sentiero fangoso che intrappolava i suoi piedi in una morsa di terra e acqua ad ogni passo, Shura rimpianse di aver acconsentito alla richiesta di Saga. Soprattutto perché, oltre al peso delle Sacre Vestigia del Capricorno, sulle sue spalle pesavano una pioggia incessante e un mantello inzuppato fino all’ultima fibra di tessuto, drappeggiato a nascondere l’oro lucente dell’armatura.  
Pochi passi più indietro, decisamente più appariscente ma anche più silenzioso nel suo incedere, Aiolos lo seguiva con un’espressione corrucciata sul volto. Anche lui era seminascosto da un pesante mantello, ma poco c’era da fare per le grandi ali del Sagittario, spalancate sotto il diluvio.  
Ma non si trattava di una missione dove furtività e cautela erano necessarie, perciò nessuna lamentela era stata sollevata a riguardo.  
  
  
  
Tirandosi il cappuccio sugli occhi, se non altro per arrestare le gocce di pioggia che continuavano a punteggiargli la fronte, Aiolos si guardò intorno nella notte: non c’erano segni di vita, neppure gli animali notturni avevano intenzione di uscire allo scoperto per evitare di bagnarsi pelo e piume.  
Il sentiero su cui stavano camminando da ormai mezza giornata era una piccola stradina di montagna, circondata da alberi e immersa nella natura più assoluta, e doveva essere anche abbandonata da un pezzo a giudicare dalle condizioni.  
I ciottoli erano così sparsi da non garantire più un appoggio sicuro per i piedi, che continuavano a sprofondare nel fango e nell’erba zuppa d’acqua, e le poche recinzioni che ogni tanto comparivano a protezione del sentiero nei tratti peggiori erano ridotte a monconi di legno marcito in più punti.  
  
«Hai pensato al motivo per cui una reliquia della dea potrebbe trovarsi qui? Non è luogo per un tempio», domandò Aiolos, curioso di udire i ragionamenti del compagno.  
Lungo la strada che li aveva condotti a quel sentiero, una presenza nascosta a tutti in una regione poco battuta dell’Italia, il Sagittario non aveva permesso alla sua mente il lusso del riposo; pensando e ripensando, però, non era giunto a conclusioni plausibili, se non quella di una reliquia rubata e poi dimenticata.  
Non c’erano strutture di culto legate al Pantheon greco dove si stavano dirigendo, dopotutto.  
  
  
  
Shura diede una scrollata di spalle: «Portata qui da un ladro, magari? Non lo so, spero solo di non arrivare a destinazione e scoprire di aver fatto un viaggio a vuoto», sospirò, augurandosi il contrario con tutto se stesso. Una perdita di tempo e di energie era l’ultima cosa che lo spagnolo desiderava in quel tanto agognato periodo di pace.  
Loro intenzione era continuare a camminare almeno fino a notte inoltrata, ma con il trascorrere delle ore il maltempo continuava a peggiorare.  
Era anche stato sollevato il suggerimento di muoversi alla velocità della luce o teletrasportarsi alle coordinate dettate loro dal Gran Sacerdote, ma il proposito era capitolato; nessuno dei due poteva sapere cosa si nascondesse a destinazione, e correre rischi il meno possibile doveva essere una priorità  
Quando, però, un fulmine si abbatté a poca distanza da Shura, questi decise di fermarsi: «Troviamo un riparo per la notte e aspettiamo che la pioggia si plachi. Non ha senso continuare così», disse, occhieggiando preoccupato il punto di terreno offeso.  
Almeno la pioggia impediva ad un incendio di svilupparsi.  
  
  
  
«Vuoi fermarti?».  
  
  
  
«Se troviamo un riparo, sì», annuì il Capricorno, alzando lo sguardo quando un secondo fulmine si abbatté poco lontano dalla loro posizione. «Possiamo continuare quando la pioggia avrà smesso, non ha senso andare avanti in queste condizioni», fu il suggerimento.  
Accolto con calore da Aiolos, che immediatamente fece guizzare gli occhi ai lati del sentiero, imitato non molto tempo dopo anche da Shura.  
Era informato su quella zona, e sapeva che dovevano esserci delle case in legno sparse per tutta la lunghezza di quella stradina; prima di essere abbandonata in favore di altri percorsi più battuti, infatti, era molto praticata da gruppi di giovani esploratori e ripari del genere servivano come rifugio per la notte.  
Ne avevano già oltrepassato uno, quella mattina, e siccome tornare indietro era fuori discussione avrebbero dovuto individuarne un altro.  
Con un po’ fortuna, ancora in piedi e adatto ad ospitare un paio di persone all’asciutto.  
  
Non ci misero molto.  
Una ventina di minuti più tardi Aiolos afferrò Shura per una spalla e indicò un punto in lontananza, dove si ergeva una piccola costruzione che non attendeva altro se non essere abitata da qualcuno. Alla casetta conduceva una diramazione del sentiero, una viuzza di ghiaia e fango affiancata da rimasugli di recinzioni e piante che avevano reclamato l’artificializzazione umana come propria.  
La buona sorte volle che l’abitazione, se così poteva ancora chiamarsi, era ancora in buone condizioni e costruita in pietra oltre che in legno; le assi stavano cedendo in alcuni punti, e i vetri alle finestre sembravano aver trascorso giorni migliori, ma era abbastanza.  
  
Dentro la situazione non era disperata come Shura aveva inizialmente previsto.  
Certo, il pavimento era sconnesso e c’erano polvere e ragnatele ovunque, ma poteva accoglierli per la notte e tanto bastava. Tanto più che il soffitto sembrava reggere egregiamente, e neppure un po’ d’acqua gocciolava dalle travi che lo reggevano in alto.  
«Accendi il fuoco, io cerco di approntare qualcosa per la notte», disse ad Aiolos, accennando al caminetto che si stagliava freddo e solitario in un angolo.  
  
  
  
Dopo aver visto Shura dileguarsi nelle minuscole stanze adiacenti – probabilmente un bagno e una camera da letto con più polvere che materassi – Aiolos lanciò un’occhiata al camino e notò con sollievo che al suo fianco c’era ancora una piccola pila di legna già tagliata e ancora asciutta.  
Probabilmente non avrebbe bruciato a lungo, essendo legno molto secco, ma sempre meglio di niente. Potevano sempre fare a pezzi un paio di sedie ed alimentare il fuoco con quelle, nessuno utilizzava più quel rifugio ormai.  
E comunque, rifletté con un mezzo sorriso a formarglisi sulle labbra, finché il divano-letto restava tutto intero, avevano tutti i mobili utili in loro possesso. O quasi.  
  
Era trascorso fin troppo tempo dall’ultima volta che Aiolos aveva guadagnato un po’ di tempo in pace con Shura, da trascorrere senza il timore di un’intrusione da parte di Ioria, di Aphrodite, o di chicchessia provava il fervente desiderio di disturbarli.  
Ad aggiungersi al carico, la costante presenza del suo allievo Seiya non era d’aiuto alla ricerca di privacy che il Sagittario lottava per ottenere.  
In quella missione, invece, erano soli.  
Shura, Aiolos, un caminetto in cui finalmente zampillavano le prime fiamme allegre e un divano a cui occorreva solo una buona pulita.  
  
Non appena Aiolos constatò il fuoco abbastanza stabile da bruciare senza doverlo controllare, lanciò un’occhiata alle sue spalle e rise al tentativo di Shura di scuotere dalla polvere i cuscini e le lenzuola che aveva recuperato nell’altra stanza: «Hai bisogno di una mano?».  
  
  
  
Shura tossì, gli occhi offesi colmi di lacrime, e scosse la testa: «No, posso farcela». Quel rifugio doveva essere abbandonato da anni, se non almeno un decennio, tanta era la polvere accumulata in ogni anfratto e nelle fibre intrecciate di lana e cotone.  
Era un miracolo che avesse trovato delle lenzuola non completamente divorate dalle tarme, sebbene non fossero in perfette condizioni.  
  
  
  
Dopo qualche istante trascorso a guardarlo da lontano, Aiolos finalmente si tolse di dosso il mantello e lasciò che le vestigia si ricomponessero nella loro forma totem, scintillanti e baluginanti alla luce tremolante del fuoco che si rifletteva su di esse.  
Sospirando rassegnato, prese un cuscino dalle mani di Shura e lo gettò sul letto improvvisato, l’altra mano salita ad accarezzargli il volto con fare delicato: «Sei davvero testardo come una capra», lo rimproverò, pur continuando a sorridere, e dolcemente avvicinò il volto al suo per lasciargli un leggerissimo bacio sulle labbra, screpolate per il freddo. «Lascia finire a me, puoi occuparti della nostra cena intanto».  
  
Per tutta risposta, Shura gli allacciò le mani alla base della schiena e lo trasse a sé per un altro bacio, più irruente e molto meno casto del primo, solo per essere spinto via da un – più che riluttante – Aiolos pochi istanti più tardi.  
Il desiderio era desiderio, e il richiamo della carne era più forte che mai, ma Shura aveva ancora indosso un mantello zuppo d’acqua piovana e un’armatura che continuava ad appesantirne le membra.  
«Non ora, più tardi», gli promise però, un guizzo malizioso ad illuminare gli occhi brillanti. «Non ho intenzione di fare sesso con te sulla polvere e a stomaco vuoto».  
  
  
  
Secco e diretto.  
Shura sbuffò, ma la ragione non si posava sulle sue spalle, e dovette acconsentire alle condizioni dettate dal Sagittario a malincuore.  
Rabbrividendo, gettò il mantello accanto a quello di Aiolos, abbastanza vicino al fuoco da potersi asciugare ma non troppo da permettere alle fiamme di spandersi, e le Sacre Vestigia presero posto a pochi passi di distanza da Sagittarius, anch’esse baluginanti alla luce aranciata del camino.  
Era uno spettacolo di riflessi che danzavano sulle pareti, constatò Shura, che dopo anni ancora continuava a meravigliarsi di tale bellezza.  
  
Ma basta divagamenti.  
Afferrato lo zaino con le provviste, poche e adatte a viaggi simili, Shura mise insieme quella che poteva considerarsi una cena per due e sia accomodò per terra, avvolto dal morbido calore emanato dalle fiamme scoppiettanti nel camino. Per buona misura, aggiunse un altro tocco di legna e le guardò ingaggiare una danza imprevedibile e pericolosa, tutto pur di non voltarsi e posare gli occhi sulla figura snella ma guerrigliera del Sagittario alle sue spalle.  
Aiolos aveva ragione, avevano tutto il tempo della notte per amarsi.  
La loro era una missione semplice, non controllata dall’inesorabile incedere del tempo, e non angustiata dall’imminente minaccia di una battaglia.  
Forse non sapevano cosa aspettarsi una volta giunti alla meta, ma il percorso era tutto nelle loro mani, e non avrebbero sprecato un solo secondo di esso.  
  
Cenarono di fronte al camino, avvolti in un’enorme piumone che Shura aveva ripescato negli anfratti più nascosti della camera da letto multipla, e non passò molto prima di ritrovarsi accoccolati l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, imboccandosi a vicenda quel semplice cibo che avevano portato con loro.  
Pareva una notte così pacifica e serena, perfino con la pioggia battente che non dava tregua e il rombo di tuoni e fulmini che non sembravano più tanto vicini.  
Era trascorso tanto, troppo tempo.  
Senza che i due se ne rendessero conto, i piatti usa e getta finirono a terra, dimenticati, e Aiolos si ritrovò immobile nella tenera morsa delle braccia di Shura, avvolte attorno al suo corpo con fare insieme possessivo e delicato; il Capricorno respirò a fondo il profumo del suo amante, affondando il viso in quei capelli così morbidi da far invidia al più soffice degli angora, e cominciò a lasciare una serie di piccoli e affettuosi baci lungo la curva del suo collo.  
« _Mi rey… Te quiero con todo mi corazón_ », sussurrò, un dolce respiro contro la sua pelle, alternando un bacio ad ogni parola. « _Me estás encendiendo_ », aggiunse, la voce più arrocchita, le mani già impegnate ad accarezzargli la pelle sotto la tunica, scese oltre l’orlo dei pantaloni.  
  
Santa Atena, se quel guerriero così benevolo e caritatevole lo eccitava come nulla nella sua vita! Gli bastava averlo così, alla sua mercé anche solo per poco, e Shura perdeva gradualmente ogni capacità cognitiva che non fosse prenderlo fa le braccia, portarlo a letto e farlo suo finché entrambi non crollavano, esausti e senza fiato.  
O lasciarsi prendere da lui, abbracciarsi ad Aiolos mentre lo reclamava anima e corpo e lo faceva cantare un motivo che solo alle sue orecchie era dedicato, al contrario della maestosa e pacificante Eufonia.  
Shura lasciò che Aiolos si voltasse, gli gettasse le braccia al collo e chiudesse lo spazio tra loro in un languido bacio che di casto aveva ben poco, un gioco di lingue che si cercavano l’un l’altra per assaggiarsi e condividersi senza chiedere troppo in cambio.  
Il gemito che sfuggì al suo controllo quando i loro sessi si toccarono attraverso gli strati di stoffa venne soffocato in quel bacio, che subito si interruppe per lasciar fluire libero il suono melodioso della voce di Shura e di Aiolos, persi nell’angolo di beatitudine che si erano creati.  
  
« _Quiero que estés dentro de mi_ », quasi lo supplicò Shura, divorando le sue labbra in un altro, famelico bacio. «Voglio fare l‘amore con te fino a crollare».  
  
  
  
Con un ringhio degno del Leone d’Oro, il Sagittario prese Shura fra le braccia e lo gettò senza tante cerimonie sul divano-letto, non più impolverato e approntato alla meno peggio per la notte.  
La sola immagine dello spagnolo lì, scomposto fra le lenzuola disfatte e con l’espressione più impudica che avesse mai mostrato, bastò a far andare tutto il sangue al basso ventre. Aiolos deglutì a vuoto, incantato dall’amante che con la sola intensità dello sguardo lo stava implorando di prenderlo, e non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
Si chinò sopra di lui, a malapena sorretto da un braccio solo per non pesargli addosso, e cominciò a disseminare ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta di baci e piccoli morsi, come a voler assaggiare tutto di quel corpo meraviglioso che si stava concedendo senza remore.  
La mano libera andò a slacciargli il colletto della tunica, esponendo la pelle chiara del Capricorno, che presto divenne vittima della sua bocca famelica.  
I sospiri e i fievoli incitamenti che riceveva erano musica per le orecchie di Aiolos, che finalmente gli sfilò l’indumento di troppo prima di fare lo stesso con ciò che indossava lui. Avrebbe voluto ripetergli più e più volte quanto fosse bello, abbandonato alle sue attenzioni con così poche riserve, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva smettere di stuzzicarlo, di eccitarlo quanto più poteva con la lingua e con i denti.  
  
Lo voleva, troppo, e quando le mani scesero a sfilargli i pantaloni non attese un secondo di più prima di prendere Shura in bocca, facendo guizzare la lingua senza vergogna, strofinando la pelle accaldata e tesa con le dita dove non riusciva ad arrivare con le labbra.  
Il Capricorno gemette improperi nella sua lingua natia, gli affondò le mani tra i capelli e lo tenne lì, capace di muoversi solo quel tanto che bastava per dargli il piacere della bocca calda sul suo sesso, e Aiolos non se ne lamentò. Anzi, sentì l’eccitazione montare ancor più vigorosa e prendere possesso dei suoi sensi, finché Shura lo lasciò libero di respirare, la schiena inarcata e la bocca spalancata in un grido silenzioso.  
Aiolos inghiottì senza pensarci, ignorando il sapore salato che restò a persistere e strappando allo spagnolo un sospiro infervorato al bianco che gli colava dalle labbra.  
  
La sua stessa eccitazione sembrava palpabile nell’aria, ormai, e Aiolos si tolse di dosso gli ultimi indumenti prima di inginocchiarsi ancora tra le gambe di Shura, sibilando all’aria fredda che entrò in contatto con il suo sesso, ansioso di ricevere ma ancora costretto ad aspettare.  
  
  
  
Per tutta replica, Shura restò a guardarlo mentre si sistemava tra le sue cosce, interdetto tra l’afferrarlo e trascinarlo in un ennesimo bacio, o lasciare che continuasse il suo lento e frustrante lavoro. Riusciva a vedere chiaramente quanto Aiolos si sforzasse di non toccarsi, ogni singolo tremito delle mani, il respiro pesante dove la sua pelle era più sensibile.  
Ogni briciolo di risoluzione, però, andò a farsi benedire quando sentì le dita di Aiolos farsi strada nel suo corpo, bagnate del gelido lubrificante di cui Shura era stato incapace di accorgersi tanto era accecato dai troppi stimoli a cui era stato soggetto.  
Gemette, allargò le gambe quando più poteva per lasciare libertà di movimento al suo amante; non era certo la prima volta, e quando Aiolos piegò le dita così a fondo dentro di lui una scossa lo attraversò da capo a piedi, velando il suo intuito ancor più di quanto già non fosse.  
«Ti voglio dentro di me, Aiolos… ti prego», arrivò a supplicarlo, beandosi del tocco leggero ma bollente dei suoi polpastrelli sui muscoli del ventre. «Aiolos…».  
  
La sua richiesta non cadde ad orecchie sorde.  
Il Sagittario ritirò le dita e usò il resto del lubrificante sul suo sesso, dando a Shura lo spettacolo di una statua vivente nell’atto di toccarsi, il labbro inferiore in trappola tra i denti tanto era visibile quanto si stesse sforzando di non finire lì e in quel momento.  
Poi, ad assecondare il desiderio di Shura, Aiolos tornò fra le sue gambe e lo fece finalmente suo, penetrandolo piano, con cautela, per non rischiare di fargli del male.  
Era sempre gentile, il Sagittario, sempre attento alle reazioni di Shura quando era lui a chiedere e farsi reclamare come suo, e tutto il fastidio che avrebbe dovuto provare sparì quando le loro bocche si ritrovarono in un bacio famelico, lussurioso oltre l’immaginazione.  
  
  
  
Le gambe di Shura si avvolsero intorno ai suoi fianchi, bloccando Aiolos tra di esse e il calore che lo avvolgeva, e il greco continuò a baciare qualsiasi angolo del suo amante poteva, non importava se bocca, collo o semplicemente quella pelle morbida e qua e là segnata da cicatrici di battaglia.  
Quando le implorazioni dello spagnolo giunsero alle sue orecchie, dettate dall’impazienza del piacere e dal puro istinto che ormai aveva preso possesso di entrambi, Aiolos mosse i fianchi a segnare l’inizio di una danza che esisteva solo per la coppia, un valzer proibito ch’era capace di far ascendere i loro sensi fino alle stelle e oltre le galassie.  
Shura gli gettò un braccio al collo, l’altra mano tesa ad artigliare le lenzuola ad ogni spinta del Sagittario, ad ogni affondo che li portava sempre più vicini all’estasi del loro amore condiviso.  
  
Aiolos gemette, la sua voce persa fra imprecazioni e incitamenti in greco e in spagnolo, le loro lingue intrecciate spiritualmente oltre che fisicamente. Il corpo di Shura era caldo, lo accoglieva come niente aveva fatto prima di allora, era quanto di più perfetto il greco potesse mai immaginare.  
« _Είσαι τόσο χαριτωμένος_ », mormorò, a stento udibile. « _Te amo_ ».  
  
  
  
Dei, il solo sentire Aiolos confessargli per l’ennesima volta il suo amore – e non in greco – quasi bastò a Shura per saltare oltre il limite della sua resistenza e atterrare nel bianco paradiso che lo attendeva al di là.  
Il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata, sotto i polpastrelli la pelle di Aiolos era bollente, coperta da un velo finissimo di sudore; dentro di lui, sepolto fino in fondo, il Sagittario arrivò al groviglio di nervi che fece inarcare la schiena di Shura e gemere il Capricorno in un’esplosione di stelle accecanti, volta dopo volta.  
Shura affondò le unghie nella schiena del compagno, strinse le gambe per portarlo ancora più a fondo, versando lacrime dettate solo e soltanto da un’euforia che non sapeva come contenere.  
Voleva resistere, aspettare e venire insieme ad Aiolos, ma quando questi gli avvolse un’abile mano intorno all’erezione che già gocciolava non riuscì ad essere fedele ai suoi principi.  
Venne con il nome di Aiolos sulle labbra, un’esclamazione persa nel rifugio di fortuna che avevano trovato, il lenzuolo si strappò sotto le sue dita quando il potere di Excalibur sfuggì al suo controllo. L’orgasmo lo lasciò così sensibile che ogni spinta in più donata a lui da Aiolos altro non era che un passo in avanti verso l’elisio, e la bocca che trovò la sua un omaggio divino sceso a confortarlo.  
  
Aiolos venne dentro di lui con un sospiro strozzato, il suo nome l’ultima parola che lasciò le corde vocali stanche del greco, e dopo averlo liberato della sua presenza gli crollò addosso senza più energie.  
Restarono fermi per un po’, abbracciati in silenzio, incuranti del loro seme sulle lenzuola e sui loro corpi. Shura ascoltava il battito del suo cuore, lieto che ancora battesse, lieto che fosse ancora vivo dopo tutto il dolore che gli aveva causato.  
Se ne aveva l’occasione, era la prima cosa che faceva quando era tra le sue braccia forti, cercava la vita del Sagittario come una nave si afferrava alla sua ancora per non andare alla deriva.  
« _Αν ξέρω τι είναι η αγάπη, είναι εξαιτίας σου_ », gli disse, accarezzando dolcemente la sua chioma castana. E non mentiva. Shura aveva imparato l’amore seguendo Aiolos, seguendo l’uomo che aveva amato fin da adolescente, l’uomo che era stato costretto ad uccidere e che era tornato per un miracolo celeste.  
  
  
  
Lui sorrise, con una soffice risata: «Diventi sempre così sentimentale, Shura… dovresti passare meno tempo insieme a me», lo prese in giro, suo malgrado con il cuore scaldato da quelle dolci parole. Il miele non scorreva spesso dalle labbra del Capricorno, ma quando lo faceva, erano le parole più zuccherose e dedicate che chiunque potesse pronunciare.  
E onestamente? Ad Aiolos piaceva così.  
«Dobbiamo andare in missione da soli più spesso».  
  
  
  
Per tutta risposta Shura gli sferrò un pugno sulla spalla, sbuffando: «Che ipocrita, ti sei lamentato per tutto il tragitto», mugugnò, mettendo su il broncio.  
Broncio che non persistette a lungo, baciato via dal sorriso ancora al suo posto di Aiolos. Dei, era impossibile restare arrabbiato con lui, anche solo per poco.  
«Va bene, va bene! Adesso però togliti, non ho nessuna intenzione di dormire in queste condizioni», cercò di spingerlo via, compito quantomeno difficile dato che Aiolos aveva ripreso a punteggiarlo di baci e carezze ovunque arrivasse dal suo abbraccio.  
  
  
  
«Solo un altro po’… _por favor_ », contrattò il Sagittario, strofinando il naso nell’incavo del suo collo. «Non voglio lasciarti».  
  
  
  
Shura capitolò all’istante, e finirono per addormentarsi lì dov’erano. Col senno di poi, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo.  
La loro missione poteva aspettare qualche ora in più, dopotutto. La mattina era lontana, e la meta immobile nella sua solitudine.  
Di tempo ne avevano fin troppo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzioni  
> Mi rey… Te quiero con todo mi corazón: Mio re... ti amo con tutto il cuore  
> Me estás encendiendo: Mi stai eccitando  
> Quiero que estés dentro de mi: (lett.) Voglio che tu sia dentro di me  
> Είσαι τόσο χαριτωμένος: Sei così carino  
> Te amo: Ti amo  
> Αν ξέρω τι είναι η αγάπη, είναι εξαιτίας σου: Se so cos'è l'amore, è grazie a te  
> Por favor: per favore
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Una Sauna Troppo Calda  
> Ship: n/a  
> Rating: T  
> Data di pubblicazione: entro la prossima settimana.   
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.   
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	10. Una Sauna Troppo Calda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi si ritrova confuso dalle citazioni "pop culture" qui dentro: la storia è ambientata ai giorni nostri. Forse, se avrò tempo e volete un po' di chiarezza riguardo alle età dei personaggi e via dicendo, mi deciderò a fare un capitolo d'intermezzo in cui spiego tutto, ma per ora vi basti sapere che la modernità è la stessa che abbia noi, ma al Santuario i Cavalieri restano sempre legati alle tradizioni, chi più chi meno.   
> Ma per dire quello che più mi preme: come avrete (spero) letto nell'avvertimento all'inizio, i vari accenni vaghi all'interno della storia, anche se possono essere visti come generici in questo capitolo specifico, riguardano proprio Saga e Kanon. Qualsiasi capitolo che includa, da ora in poi, i gemelli come una... non voglio chiamarla coppia, diciamo come un'accoppiata alla Game of Thrones, saranno esplicitamente contrassegnati all'inizio.   
> Altri che includono i gemelli come personaggi a sè stanti, anche se interagiscono fra loro, non avranno avvertimenti o simili, quindi state sicuri.

##  **Una Sauna Troppo Calda**

###  **n/a**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: T

  
**!Avvertenza!  
Questo capitolo, con l'evolversi della storia di Saga e Kanon, potrebbe collegarsi a tematiche tra i due fratelli. Se avete problemi a riguardo, potete comunque tranquillamente leggere questo, dato che non compaiono ship predominanti o scene... chiamiamole compromettenti. Questo capitolo è solo il risultato di una richiesta che mi è stata fatta, esplicitamente senza relazioni incestuose.  **

_Il caldo non può essere contrastato usando altro caldo. Sì, Saga, tuo fratello ce l'ha esattamente con le tue scelte a proposito di rinnovo domestico_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Una sauna.  
Di tutte le idee mai concepite dal suo beneamato e lievemente bipolare fratello, una sauna era decisamente tra le più bizzarre.  
Una sauna al Grande Tempio, in Grecia, dove bastava sdraiarsi al sole per cuocersi a fuoco lento sulla pietra.  
Se un giorno qualcuno avesse detto a Kanon cosa stesse passando per la testa di Saga, non gli avrebbe creduto neppure per scherzo. Neanche se suddetta persona fosse Sherlock Holmes materializzatosi improvvisamente dai suoi libri con tanto di pipa e cappello.  
  
A braccia incrociate, Kanon osservava con perplessità la porta di vetro della nuovissima aggiunta alla dimora del Gran Sacerdote, aggiunta che sicuramente era costata un buon gruzzolo di denaro e che aveva visto trattative e perdite di tempo per assicurarsi che i tecnici impiegati ad installarla non spiattellassero ai quattro venti la vita del Santuario.  
Al di là di essa, una stanza di stampo quasi troppo moderno per l’ambiente in cui era inserita, con pannelli e sedute di pregiatissimo legno. Erano presenti anche le tradizionali pietre su cui gettare acqua di tanto in tanto, ma dalla sua posizione Kanon non riusciva a vedere dove fossero posizionate.  
Il solo guardarla già lo faceva sudare più del necessario. Bastavano i raggi inclementi del sole della sua terra natale, non occorreva un nuovo modo per affumicarsi a puntino.  
  
«Una sauna finlandese nel bel mezzo della Grecia», si disse ad alta voce, alzando gli occhi al cielo con fare incredulo. «E poi sarei io, il fratello strano».  
  
  
  
«Tu non sei il fratello strano, sei il fratello bastardo».  
Attirati dalle chiacchiere solitarie di Kanon, il diretto interessato imboccò il corridoio che conduceva alla sauna e si fermò accanto al suo gemello, incrociando le braccia: «Cosa ci fai a casa mia, Kanon? I sensi di colpa ti hanno finalmente convinto a visitare tuo fratello per passare un po’ di tempo insieme?».  
  
  
  
Kanon sbuffò una risata, lanciando un’occhiata in tralice al fratello; per una volta non coperto dalle vesti sacerdotali, ma con indosso un accappatoio di cotone. Almeno non scorazzava in giro nudo, gli dei solo sapevano quante volte gli inservienti del tempio l’avessero trovato intento a camminare per i corridoi vestito solo della sua pelle.  
Un vizio che aveva sempre avuto, purtroppo per Kanon, che invece era solito vestirsi come tutti i comuni mortali.  
«Quali sensi di colpa? Quelli me li sono scrollati di dosso grazie a Milo, no?», replicò infine, senza rifiutare di cogliere la palla al balzo. I battibecchi con Saga erano sempre interessati, davano quel pizzico di movimento in più ad una giornata noiosa.  
Che divertimento c’era, altrimenti, ad avere un fratello gemello? Alibi di un omicidio, scambi di persona, quelle erano cose da leggere nei libri. A Kanon piaceva confrontarsi con Saga, più che assecondarlo.  
  
Qualche istante di silenzio più tardi, Kanon piegò le labbra in un ghigno, tornando a guardare la sauna che aveva di fronte: «No, in realtà ero venuto qui per litigare un po’. Non scendi mai alla Terza Casa, quindi non è molto difficile cominciare a lamentarmi di te», disse. Il tono era strafottente abbastanza da innescare l’interesse di Saga, ma non troppo per irritarlo.  
Funzionava sempre.  
  
  
  
«Cos’è, vuoi che abbocchi all’amo?».  
Saga scosse la testa, le sopracciglia sollevate, e finalmente districò le braccia per sollevarle a legare i lunghi capelli con un nastro: «Se volessi cominciare a discutere con te, ti direi di abbassare la cresta e portare più rispetto alla più alta carica del Santuario dopo la divina Atena, e aggiungerei anche il motivo per cui non scendo mai alla Terza Casa, ovvero che tu sei un uomo insopportabile nelle maniere e spregevole nelle parole. Ma siccome non ho voglia di litigare, vuoi fare due chiacchiere civili nella sauna insieme a tuo fratello, o no?».  
  
  
  
«Hai guardato Sherlock, di recente?».  
  
  
  
«Kanon».  
  
  
  
Lui sollevò le braccia, sconfitto: «E va bene, è solo che mi hai offeso tutto d’un fiato, non lo credevo possibile».  
Poi sospirò, indeciso se accettare o meno. Sarebbe stato più logico lasciare Saga alla sua assurda sauna, tornare alla Terza Casa o magari fare un salto in Inghilterra alla villa di Rhadamanthys, ma non aveva molta voglia di venire a patti con la viverna. Era troppo difficile convincerlo a giocare con lui, quando non partiva con tale intenzione.  
E poi, con i suoi vicini di casa a spasso chissà dove per il Santuario e per gli Inferi, non aveva molta scelta riguardo possibili interlocutori.  
Poteva fare un salto ad Atlantide, ma erano anni che non parlava con Syria e gli altri Generali, e c’era troppo da dire e da raccontare per una toccata e fuga. E non era così ansioso di scoprire chi mai Poseidone aveva scelto per ricoprire il ruolo ch’era stato suo per lungo tempo. Aveva la fastidiosa impressione che vedere un’altra persona indossare le Scaglie del Dragone del Mare gli avrebbe dato non poche noie.  
  
Perciò, le alternative erano tornare a casa e trascorrere una noiosa giornata in solitudine, oppure accettare l’invito di Saga e passare del tempo insieme a lui senza litigare.  
«Lo sai che una sauna è un’idea del tutto insensata, vero?».  
  
  
  
«Lo so».  
Con un gesto fluido, Saga afferrò l’accappatoio appeso ad un gancio nel corridoio e lo lanciò al gemello, con un sorriso scaltro sul volto: «Mai disdegnare qualcosa che non si ha mai provato», aggiunse.  
Senza aspettare una conferma, aprì la porta della sauna e venne immediatamente investito dal calore al suo interno, secco e aggressivo. Non di certo una novità, per il Grande Tempio, ma sicuramente più salubre nel modo in cui era somministrato.  
Un’occhiata al termostato lo informò che la temperatura all’interno aveva raggiunto i 100°, perciò Saga sciolse la cinta dell’accappatoio e lo fece scivolare via, prima di piegarlo e restare totalmente nudo. Non che la cosa lo preoccupasse, nessuno tranne gli inservienti appositamente istruiti si aggirava nei pressi di quel corridoio.  
E Kanon non si sarebbe scandalizzato per così poco.  
  
  
  
Lo spogliatoio in cui Saga lo aveva spedito non era nient’altro che una misera stanzetta di partizione tra il corridoio e una sala ben più confortevole dotata di una profonda vasca d’acqua fredda, come Kanon scoprì dopo essersi affacciato a curiosare.  
Acqua fredda che doveva alternarsi al calore della sauna, quello Kanon lo sapeva, ma conoscendo il fratello e le sue abitudini sarebbe passato un bel po’ prima di convincerlo a spostarsi di stanza.  
«Tu sei fuori di testa», lo criticò a voce alta, spogliandosi rapidamente dei suoi abiti leggeri per indossare l’accappatoio, già pentito della sua scelta.  
Convincere Rhadamanthys a mollare il suo lavoro e prestargli attenzione diventava sempre più allettante, nonostante la mole di lusinghe che sarebbe occorsa per portare Kanon alla vittoria.  
Quello, o tuffarsi nella vasca d’acqua fredda e combattere il caldo, piuttosto che chiudersi in una saletta bollente.  
  
Quando lo raggiunse, Kanon non si sorprese affatto di trovare suo fratello seduto sulla panca più alta della sauna, o meglio, semi-disteso sulle assi di legno e con lo sguardo perso in chissà che pensieri.  
E ovviamente…  
«Sto cominciando a pensare che tu non sia fisicamente capace di restare vestito», commentò, più rassegnato ai vizi di Saga che altro. «Neanche un asciugamano a coprirti le vergogne, fratello?».  
Tuttavia, Saga non rispose alle provocazioni, e Kanon si passò una mano sul volto a mò di esasperazione. Era incredibile, quell’uomo sapeva essere un angelo sceso in terra quando vestiva il suo titolo, ma a Kanon non passava mai il prurito alle mani quando era in sua compagnia.  
Rassegnato all’aver scelto quel tipo di giornata, si tolse di dosso l’accappatoio e restò nudo al pari del gemello, sedendosi però sul gradino più basso. Non che la vista lo turbasse, ma non era dell’umore adatto. Ancora.  
  
«Allora, – cercò finalmente di conversare – suggerimenti su qualcosa di cui parlare? Dubito tu abbia il tempo di guardare molta TV, con gli impegni che ti ritrovi».  
Pungolare la sua sopportazione era e restava il suo passatempo preferito, dopotutto.  
Distrattamente, afferrò il mestolo di legno e lo riempì d’acqua prima di gettarla sulle pietre bollenti, spandendo vapore profumato di oli nell’aria: «Mi sto annoiando. Se non trovi qualcosa di interessante nei prossimi due minuti, comincio a parlare di quanto è stato piacevole vedermi soppiantare da te in tutto quanto», aggiunse, rilassandosi e cercando di non pensare a quanto fosse sciocca quella sauna.  
100 gradi al chiuso. Chi diamine avrebbe mai voluto rinunciare a tanto benessere, a parte ogni persona sana di mente sul pianeta?  
  
  
  
Per tutta risposta, Saga si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro che d’esasperazione aveva tutto: «Sai essere veramente insopportabile, quando non ti impegni».  
  
  
  
«E quando mi impegno?».  
  
  
  
«Mi fai venir voglia di spedirti nella Dimensione Oscura e di lasciarti lì per un mese o due».  
Ci aveva perfino provato, una volta, a usare quella tecnica su di lui; quando erano ancora ragazzini, e Saga stava imparando ad essere il Cavaliere di Gemini, non erano rare litigate tremende tra i due, che spesso finivano con uno di loro ad alzare le mani sull’altro.  
Kanon era il più manesco, al tempo la personalità oscura di Saga era ancora sopita e celata fra le pieghe recondite del suo animo, ed era il minore che dava inizio alle liti, alle scenate di gelosia che poi fingeva non fossero mai accadute.  
Un giorno le sue istigazioni caddero in un baratro pericoloso. Saga era stanco, provato dal duro addestramento, adirato con se stesso per i suoi progressi che gli sembravano sempre troppo lenti. Quando Kanon lo provocò per l’ennesima volta, qualcosa aveva finalmente cominciato a spezzarsi in lui.  
E Saga, invece di rispondere a parole come sempre faceva, invece di restare il fratello responsabile che si vantava di essere, diede in escandescenze.  
Il suo cosmo era già capace di espandersi ben al di là di molti altri Cavalieri d’Oro che l’avevano preceduto, a dispetto della giovanissima età, e la Dimensione Oscura si allargò imprevedibile e improvvisa attorno al suo gemello.  
Kanon si era salvato per miracolo dallo smarrimento eterno.  
Solo anni più tardi, solo dopo averlo rivisto con la sua rinascita, dopo aver appreso del suo lungo periodo come Generale di Poseidone, Saga era riuscito a capire come avesse fatto a fuggire.  
  
  
  
Per nulla intimidito, Gemini soffiò via una risata che aveva tutto l’intento di deridere l’affermazione del fratello: «Sai che non funzionerebbe. L’Esagramma d’Oro è un buon modo per uscire da lì. Dovresti saperlo».  
Dopotutto, così si era salvato, quella volta.  
Già stanco di quelle chiacchiere senza senso, ché rivangare il passato non era fra i passatempi preferiti del greco, si curò di gettare altra acqua sulle pietre incandescenti prima di alzarsi e salire un gradino di più. Così facendo, Kanon aveva preso posto sulla stessa seduta occupata da Saga, e gli si piazzò di fronte con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa: «Hai intenzione di farmi divertire, o no? È noioso parlare di ieri, sai che non lo sopporto».  
Noioso, e tremendamente doloroso.  
Kanon non l’aveva mai espresso appieno, non a voce alta, o perlomeno non con Saga, ma ripensare a quello che non era potuto essere e a quello ch’era diventato… non ne andava fiero.  
Non andava fiero né della sua gelosia, né della sua brama di potere. Entrambe peculiarità che lo avevano condotto al tradimento ultimo di Atena, l’attentato alla sua vita non una, ma due volte. La redenzione concessagli aveva solo sbiadito quelle azioni ai suoi occhi, non cancellate. Neppure il dolore agonizzante sopportato quel giorno era stato abbastanza per rimuovere i suoi errori dalla pietra su cui erano incisi.  
«Facciamo così – disse dopo una pausa, riscuotendosi dai suoi pensieri meno che piacevoli – ci provo io a movimentare un po’ la noia. Hai ancora il tuo bell’harem personale?».  
  
  
  
A quella domanda, nella sauna calò un silenzio di tomba. Chiunque altro si sarebbe sentito schiacciato dal peso di tanta quiete improvvisa, ma non lui, non Kanon, che lo fissava con l’espressione più sfacciata che poteva imprimersi sul volto.  
Saga distolse lo sguardo, incredulo di fronte alla sfrontatezza dimostrata dal gemello, e dovette davvero reprimere l’istinto di sferrargli un manrovescio.  
Quell’uomo avrebbe convinto perfino l’essere più pacifico e pacato del pianeta a muovere guerra, col suo carattere fondamentalmente irriverente nei confronti di qualsiasi autorità e persona.  
Rivangare Arles in quel modo, che razza di…  
«Infame».  
  
  
  
«Oh, per una sola domanda? Prima ne servivano almeno tre».  
  
  
  
«Non tirare troppo la corda, Kanon. Sarà tuo fratello, ma resto il Gran Sacerdote, e posso cacciarti dal Grande Tempio senza provare neppure il benché minimo rimorso», lo avvertì lui, stringendo gli occhi.  
  
  
  
«Certo, me lo ricordo».  
E a giudicare da come gli occhi di Saga si spalancarono nell’udire la replica, anche lui lo ricordava perfettamente.  
Non che Saga fosse stato dalla parte del torto, quel giorno, no lui non lo era mai stato prima di ascoltare Kanon e le sue incitazioni a lasciar libero Arles, ma era stato un duro colpo. Anche se sapeva di star compiendo un’azione malvagia oltre ogni immaginazione, anche se era consapevole di essere il vero colpevole di quanto si era messo in moto, l’essere stato imprigionato a Capo Sounion con così tanta freddezza da suo fratello aveva avuto le sue conseguenze.  
«Non ti ho mai detto come mi sono sentito veramente, quel giorno. Speravo davvero che mio fratello seguisse le mie orme, sai? Anche se ora riconosco quanto nero fosse l’abisso in cui mi ero gettato con le mie stesse mani».  
  
  
  
«E come ti sei sentito, Kanon?».  
  
  
  
«Tradito?».  
Kanon scosse la testa, un sorriso amaro a sostituire il ghigno insolente di pochi istanti prima: «Non lo so, è assurdo parlare di tradimento adesso, no? Ero io, il traditore. Io ti avevo spinto a cedere e sparire, a lasciare il posto a chi cercavi di tenere a bada. Eppure…».  
Una pausa, abbastanza lunga da far dissolvere tutto il vapore che ancora fluttuava senza peso, Kanon abbassò le braccia per posare i palmi aperti sulle gambe.  
Saga era bravo a rigirare la conversazione a suo vantaggio, doveva dargliene atto. Pochi riuscivano a tener testa a chi era riuscito ad ingannare perfino un dio. E decisamente pochi ci riuscivano in una sauna, senza l’ombra di un indumento addosso.  
«Non mi aspettavo che tu mi voltassi le spalle. Ha fatto più male di quanto avessi previsto».  
  
  
  
«Non me lo hai mai detto».  
  
  
  
«Non ti sei mai fermato a chiedere».  
Quel clima demoralizzato, però, non ebbe lunga vita. Nel silenzio che seguì, breve ma fruttuoso, Kanon riacquistò il suo marchio di fabbrica e piegò di nuovo le labbra in un ghigno impertinente: «Allora? Niente harem?».  
  
  
  
E per tutti era lui, il bipolare. Certamente non avevano mai avuto a che fare con Kanon, un uomo come una medaglia, con due facce diverse ma simili, sempre a contatto l’una con l’altra ma mai intercambiabili. Fin troppi dimenticavano che anche lui, come Saga, era nato sotto la protezione dei Gemelli.  
«Non riesci proprio a mantenere una conversazione seria, vero?», gli domandò, senza aspettarsi per davvero una risposta.  
Non arrivava mai, quando Kanon preferiva il silenzio.  
E difatti, Saga non ricevette altro se non un testardo silenzio. A volte si chiedeva perfino se Rhadamanthys non ricevesse più confidenze di lui, ma poi si rispondeva che sì, sicuramente Kanon parlava col suo fidanzato più che con il fratello. Quindi smetteva di pensarci, fino alla prossima ondata di preoccupazione.  
  
«Niente harem», si rassegnò infine a rispondere, alzandosi per gettare altra acqua sulle pietre. «Che tu ci creda o no, non mi interessa più. Non come un tempo, almeno».  
  
  
  
«Miri a farti crescere le ragnatele? Non puoi intrattenerti con… un solo uomo, non è da te».  
  
  
  
«No, non è da Arles», lo corresse immediatamente, tornando a sedere. «Io ero perfettamente felice con una sola persona, anni fa. Perfettamente. Felice».  
E lo era davvero. Stava bene, quando era con lui. Non sentiva il bisogno di trascorrere il suo tempo con altre persone, se lo aveva al suo fianco. E quando non c’era, se si sentiva solo era il primo che cercava, il primo a cui andavano i suoi pensieri e il suo cuore.  
Erano giovani, innocenti, due adolescenti che non avevano neppure mai fatto quel passo in più in una relazione che prima del disastro era sempre rimasta solo romantica. Non c’era mai stato nulla tra loro, se non qualche bacio, qualche carezza.  
«Arles era solo capace di prendere. Prendeva, reclamava, si divertiva in quel modo. Io ero diverso. Sono diverso. Una persona sola mi basta».  
  
  
  
«Anche se non è la stessa di un tempo?».  
  
  
  
«Arles mi ha tolto la capacità di amare, Kanon. Di amare con il cuore, di desiderare una persona al mio fianco e avere sentimenti più profondi del semplice affetto. Non potrò mai più avere quello che avevo un tempo».  
Quello che aveva un tempo…  
In un certo senso, Saga era stato felice di apprendere che Aiolos non aveva perso quella scintilla, quell’emozione capace di rendere folle il cuore e tentennante la mente. Era stato felice di sapere che aveva smesso di amarlo, una volta rinato, e che era riuscito a scegliere un’altra persona di cui prendersi cura.  
Se l’avesse privato anche di quello, mai si sarebbe perdonato. Non per le azioni di Arles, ma per le proprie, per aver amato Aiolos quando era giovane, sapendo di celare in se stesso un orrore che poteva conflagrare in qualsiasi momento.  
Non c’era voluto molto per capire cosa Arles gli avesse portato via. Libertà, potere, coscienza, tutto ciò si poteva riconquistare, anche se a fatica. Ma l’amore…  
Saga non era una persona poetica, e tutte quelle frasi e idee sdolcinate gli avevano sempre fatto pesare l’animo più del dovuto, ma non era stato facile accettarlo.  
Non era stato facile accettare che, nonostante fosse finalmente libero dalla stretta malvagia di chi lo possedeva, un pezzo del puzzle mancava all’appello.  
  
Trascorreva le sue giornate seduto sul trono, circondato da uomini e donne, da soldati, guerrieri, inservienti, Cavalieri… ma era come se non riuscisse più a guardarli.  
Come se fossero tutti invisibili, se cercava di osservare più a fondo, di trovare qualcosa che, dopo un po’, aveva finalmente smesso di cercare.  
All’inizio era geloso di chi ne era ancora capace, era geloso di come l’espressione gelida di Camus si sciogliesse quando guardava Milo, era geloso di come la crudeltà innata di Aphrodite lasciasse il posto a gesti possessivi e delicati per Deathmask.  
Non voleva vedere e si chiudeva lontano da tutti, lontano perfino dalla Terza Casa, che un tempo era stata suo rifugio ma era adesso testimone di come Kanon perdesse la sua spavalderia nella rara dolcezza che dimostrava a Rhadamanthys.  
  
Aveva aperto la gabbia solo quando, per caso, aveva scoperto di Shura e Aiolos. Solo quando i loro cosmi intrecciati lo avevano raggiunto, in un Santuario altrimenti deserto.  
Almeno non l’aveva distrutto, si era detto, almeno Arles non si era preso anche lui.  
  
Si rese conto troppo tardi che le sue riflessioni si erano protratte per più del dovuto, e che Kanon lo stava osservando con le sopracciglia aggrottate ed una domanda a fior di labbra.  
«Sto bene», gli rispose prima che potesse aprir bocca. «Tu, piuttosto. L’hai detto a Rhadamanthys, o no?».  
  
  
  
«Detto cosa?».  
  
  
  
«Fai il finto tonto con me, Kanon?».  
  
  
  
L’interpellato diede una scrollata di spalle: «Forse. Che bisogno c’è di dirglielo? Non è così stupido da non averlo capito da solo».  
Non tutti i giorni, se non altro. Quando non era impegnato ad ingollare molteplici bicchieri di whiskey o giudicare le anime dei morti. Abbastanza raramente, di quei tempi.  
«Comunque, non credo gli interessi», aggiunse, schiarendosi la gola. Chiaro segno di voler terminare quella conversazione, ovviamente.  
Un’occhiata di sottecchi a Saga lo informò che il suo messaggio subliminale era arrivato a destinazione, quindi decise che era ora di smetterla con quella sciocchezza della sauna: «Va bene, è stato interessante parlare con te. Se mi cerchi, vado ad affogare le disgrazie di questo immane caldo nell’acqua gelida».  
Dopo averci riflettuto un po’, infatti, Kanon aveva concordato con se stesso che una sauna non era decisamente fra i suoi passatempi preferiti. Né lo sarebbe mai stata.  
Meglio lasciarla a Saga, perlomeno le sue abitudini nudiste avrebbero appestato meno il Grande Tempio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prossimo capitolo: Rose In Inghilterra  
> Ship: Kanon x Rhadamanthys  
> Rating: M  
> Data di pubblicazione: entro la prossima settimana.   
> Catastrofe nazionale permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.   
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	11. Rose In Inghilterra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco un capitolo che avrei dovuto pubblicare molto prima, subito dopo il misfatto di Kanon a danno di Aphrodite. L'importante è che ora sia qui, anche se... non so, forse poteva andar meglio. Non sono soddisfatta a 100%, ma la parola sta a voi no?  
> Preparatevi, perché con il prossimo torniamo sulla coppia storica!

##  **Rose In Inghilterra**

###  **Kanon x Rhadamanthys**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: M

_Anche la Viverna più fredda e calcolatrice ha una debolezza: che sia il dolce profumo di rose o l'ardente compagnia di un Cavaliere?_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
La sua giornata era cominciata bene.  
Magnificamente, anzi.  
  
Neppure la pioggia battente che sembrava inarrestabile da giorni, ticchettando senza tregua sui vetri delle finestre, era stata capace di ombreggiare il modo perfetto in cui quella mattina si era presentata.  
L’Inghilterra sembrava essere il luogo più pacifico del mondo, lontano dagli schiamazzi degli Specter, dalle richieste incessanti di Pandora e dalle anime da giudicare.  
Rhadamanthys si era chiuso nell’ufficio della sua villa inglese, aveva ordinato a tutti di evitare di disturbarlo a meno che non fosse scoppiata un’altra Guerra Sacra, e stava sorseggiando whiskey ghiacciato in solitudine e silenzio. Solo il tintinnio del ghiaccio contro il bicchiere rompeva l’altrimenti immacolata quiete della stanza.  
Almeno finché quel dannato greco non buttò giù la porta.  
  
Se non fosse stato abituato alle scorrerie di Kanon, si sarebbe certamente ritrovato a tossire per il whiskey di traverso. Invece, gli scoccò un’occhiata penetrante e sospirò con palese esasperazione, posando il bicchiere sul legno lucido della scrivania prima di incrociare le braccia con fare infastidito: «Quando ti ho detto di entrare dalla porta piuttosto che dalla finestra, non intendevo darti il permesso di scardinarla», lo criticò.  
Di adirarsi ne valeva neppure la pena, quel disgraziato di un Cavaliere avrebbe trovato l’ennesimo modo di farlo andare in bestia e Rhadamanthys preferiva mantenere i danni alla sua villa quantomeno controllabili. Farsi distruggere l’unico posto lontano dagli Inferi e dalla presenza costante degli altri due Giudici non sarebbe decisamente stata la decisione più intelligente da prendere.  
Prima che potesse inveirgli contro un’altra volta, comunque, la viverna notò qualcosa che di primo acchito non aveva visto; Kanon aveva entrambe le mani nascoste dietro la schiena e aveva spalancato la porta con un calcio, motivo per cui era quasi volata via dai cardini.  
Che diamine aveva in mente…  
  
Piuttosto che scomodarsi e alzarsi dalla comoda poltrona che non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciare, si rilassò sullo schienale e accennò al chiaramente nascosto oggetto che Kanon portava con sé: «Hai intenzione di uccidermi un’altra volta e quella è un’arma che hai rubato a Libra, o devo preoccuparmi per l’integrità di questo edificio?», gli chiese, perplesso e suo malgrado incuriosito.  
Non era cosa quotidiana, per Kanon, presentarsi con qualcosa in più di se stesso. E normalmente quando accadeva era un disastro imminente.  
  
  
  
Kanon alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Ti ringrazio per la fiducia, come se non fossi il tuo fidanzato da… quanto, ormai?», cercò di provocarlo.  
Non poteva certo fargli capire all’istante di avere un immenso mazzo di rose rubato ad Aphrodite nascosto dietro la schiena. Chissà se Shaka aveva fatto progressi, con la manciata che gli aveva regalato in cambio del suo silenzio. Probabilmente meno di quelli che Kanon sperava di fare con lo Specter seduto di fronte a lui con uno sguardo diffidente dipinto in volto.  
«Non sei felice di vedermi?».  
  
  
  
L’interpellato sbuffò, condiscendente: «Così felice da non poter contenere la mia gioia», replicò, il più insolentemente possibile.  
Certo che era felice di vederlo, altrimenti l’avrebbe sbattuto fuori senza pochi complimenti. Possibilmente dalla finestra del quinto piano, se l’avesse avuto. Ma Kanon restava pur sempre la persona di cui, eccezionalmente, si era innamorato. L’ammazzarsi a vicenda aveva fatto sbollire i rancori non poco, a quanto pareva. O quasi.  
A Rhadamanthys piaceva un po’ troppo il pensiero di essere riuscito a farsi valere, durante la loro fine. Lo distoglieva dalla verità dei fatti, che aveva visto Kanon immolarsi per ucciderlo; verità che il maledetto greco non smetteva mai di sputargli in faccia ogni volta che litigavano.  
“Come se tu fossi stato capace di uccidermi, sono stato io!”, gli aveva urlato una volta, e Rhadamanthys era rimasto talmente ferito nell’orgoglio da aver rifiutato di parlargli per una settimana.  
Poi si erano riconciliati, una rissa fra le strade e una tra le coperte più tardi, ma era una frase che ancora gli fischiava nelle orecchie.  
  
Ma si stava perdendo in pensieri del tutto irrilevanti alla situazione presente. Che dipingeva Kanon, vestito per grazia divina con abiti degni di quel nome, in piedi sulla sua porta con qualcosa di potenzialmente pericoloso nascosto dietro la schiena.  
«Cosa c’è, Kanon? Non posso restare qui a guardarti tutto il giorno, per quanto ti piacerebbe».  
  
  
  
Scettico e circospetto come al solito, nulla di anormale. Doveva aspettarselo, da un Giudice dell’oltretomba abituato a trattare con anime desiderose di ingannarlo per avere un posto migliore nel regno dei morti.  
Per una volta, però, avrebbe dovuto convincerlo a fidarsi. Senza riserve.  
«Voglio che tu faccia una cosa per me», gli rispose dopo un po’, riflettendo su come approcciarsi alla situazione. Rhadamanthys restava una persona cauta, perfino quando si trattava del suo fidanzato, e solo il suo orgoglio bastava a rendere le trattative con lui ancora peggiori. Alla sua espressione interrogativa, Kanon lo fissò senza batter ciglio: «Chiudi gli occhi».  
  
  
  
«Scusa?».  
  
  
  
«Chiudi gli occhi», ripeté, senza perdere un colpo. «Voglio che ti fidi di me».  
Un rifiuto non l’avrebbe ferito. Rhadamanthys aveva il 90% di probabilità di rispondere negativamente, e pretendere di sapere cosa avesse in mente il Cavaliere di Gemini, e questi ne era al corrente. Perciò si stupì quando, brontolando infastidito, Rhadamanthys sospirò rassegnato e annuì. Prima di chiudere gli occhi.  
La cosa lasciò Kanon talmente spiazzato da renderlo incapace di pensare al resto del suo piano per una buona manciata di secondi.  
Poi si scosse, e tenendo sempre d’occhio lo Specter per assicurarsi che restasse temporaneamente cieco al mondo, fece un passo avanti, chiuse la porta e si fece da presso. Si fermò ad un soffio da Rhadamanthys, e con un gesto fluido portò le mani davanti a sé: «Apri gli occhi».  
  
  
  
Lo sentì prima ancora di vederlo.  
Il profumo intenso che solo al Grande Tempio era possibile percepire, il deciso aroma floreale che aleggiava nell’aria attorno all’ultima Casa prima di Atena e che Rhadamanthys aveva avuto la fortuna di incontrare solo rare volte in tutta la sua esistenza.  
Il suo primo istinto fu davvero quello di scattare in piedi e combattere, quando quel particolare profumo innescò conoscenze e memorie di letale nitidezza, ma lo tenne al guinzaglio. Kanon non avrebbe mai tentato davvero di ucciderlo. Non in tempo di pace, non dopo aver guadagnato quell’armonia per cui aveva combattuto durante la Guerra Sacra.  
Quindi aprì gli occhi, e il suo campo visivo era totalmente invaso dal rosso, petali e corolle di una bellezza inaudita, fiori così freschi da sembrare appena colti, decine di rose i cui gambi erano tutti stretti tra le mani di Kanon e non portavano più alcuna spina.  
Confuso da un simile gesto, alzò lo sguardo su Kanon e restò incantato da un’espressione che pochissime volte aveva scorto sul suo viso.  
Un sorriso più gentile degli altri, una luce morbida negli occhi che contrastava aspramente con il suo solito comportamento.  
«Kanon…».  
  
  
  
«Buon compleanno», lo interruppe lui, spingendogli il mazzo di rose in grembo. «Le ho rubate ad Aphrodite, accettale e basta».  
  
  
  
Buon compleanno.  
Già.  
Era il 30 ottobre.  
E lui l’aveva totalmente dimenticato.  
Poi l’ultimo pezzo d’informazione di incastrò al suo posto, e Rhadamanthys gemette per la frustrazione: «Le hai rubate ad Aphrodite?!». Complimenti per aver rovinato un momento perfetto, non c’era dubbio. Adesso, piuttosto che godersi un regalo inaspettato, avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi un Pisces infuriato alla sua porta.  
  
  
  
Kanon per poco non gli sbuffò in faccia. Invece, prese il mazzo di rose fra le mani e lo spostò sulla scrivania, per sostituirsi ai fiori: «Non sa che sono stato io. Ora… ho un altro regalo per te», gli disse, abbassando gradualmente il tono di voce, che divenne vibrante, accattivante.  
Era seduto a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, ormai, incastrato fra quelle e i braccioli della poltrona, e non ci mise molto a convincere la viverna delle sue intenzioni. Nel momento in cui le mani di Rhadamathys salirono ad intrecciarsi dietro il suo collo, Kanon aveva già le dita perse in ispide ciocche bionde ed era intento ad assaggiare le labbra dello Specter con le proprie.  
Dritto al punto, come sempre nella loro relazione. Non c’era nessun vincitore e nessun vinto tra loro, solo la passione del momento e la foga di avere sempre di più, sempre _meglio_ , finché entrambi crollavano sfiancati e senza fiato, in un disastro di lenzuola.  
Ansioso di dare a Rhadamanthys un altro assaggio di cosa aveva in serbo per lui, Kanon lo convinse ad aprire le labbra quel tanto che bastava ad invaderle, ad intrecciare la lingua alla sua e assaporare ancora di più il latente sapore amaro del whiskey con cui fino a poco prima la viverna di stava dilettando.  
Sentì la presa delle sue mani farsi più decisa, scendere sulle spalle e lungo la schiena, prima di insinuarsi sotto la maglia e graffiare la pelle nuda nascosta dalla stoffa.  
  
Si separò da lui solo per immantinente richiesta dei polmoni in cerca d’aria, e gli dei lo fulminino, la vista di Rhadamanthys così scombussolato e rosso in viso non aiutò il crescente desiderio di spostarsi in camera da letto. Provocatorio, si strusciò su di lui quel tanto che bastava a godere del suono melodioso della viverna che gemeva esaltazione, e gli catturò di nuovo le labbra in un bacio molto più focoso del primo, più intimo, che lo fece distrarre dal modo in cui lo Specter lo sollevò letteralmente di peso.  
Accalorato, Kanon reagì in ritardo al movimento ma allacciò comunque la gambe attorno alla sua vita, le braccia attorno al suo collo e ancora perso nella foga del bacio non interrotto.  
Divina Atena, se quell’uomo era capace di spingere tutti i tasti giusti, compresi quelli di un cuore che mai nessuno avrebbe pensato capace di incendiarsi così.  
«Letto. Adesso», quasi gli ordinò tra un bacio e l’altro, mentre Rhadamanthys incespicava nel suo percorso verso, appunto, la camera da letto.  
Kanon non si sarebbe fatto scrupoli nel fare sesso con lui nel suo ufficio, su quella stessa poltrona, ma era il suo compleanno dopotutto. Ed un regalo era pur sempre un regalo.  
  
Era passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che si era imbucato alla villa inglese di Rhadamanthys, ma tutto in quella camera da letto gli era familiare, dal profumo delle lenzuola su cui venne lasciato cadere senza cerimonie, alle venature dei pannelli sul soffitto.  
Ma soprattutto, era familiare la vista di Rhadamanthys lì, disteso sopra di sé e retto solo dalle braccia forti dello Specter, così vicino e allo stesso tempo troppo lontano.  
Esisteva una tacita regola tra loro, un modo per non accendere liti e dissapori. A casa di Rhadamanthys comandava lui. Al Grande Tempio comandava Kanon.  
Perciò Gemini non si lamentò quando le mani impazienti dello Specter quasi gli strapparono di dosso i vestiti, gettandoli alla rinfusa lontano, in un angolo remoto della stanza, solo per avventarsi con brama famelica sulla pelle scoperta e abbronzata del greco.  
Così come la creatura di cui vestiva il nome, Rhadamanthys era affamato, vorace, una vera e propria belva in ciò che chiedeva ma dal tocco attento e capace. Mai, in tutti i loro incontri, Kanon aveva trovato una qualunque scusa di lamentarsi dei modi di quell’uomo.  
  
Metodico, Rhadamanthys prese a baciargli la mandibola, il collo, scendendo lungo la curva di questo per tappezzare di baci e morsi il torace di Kanon, che inarcò la schiena per avere di più, più attenzioni, più contatto. Le mani dello Specter vagavano libere, reclamando ciò che si era offerto loro, e un gemito sonoro risuonò tra le pareti chiuse della camera da letto quando trovarono il sesso ancora coperto del Cavaliere.  
Questi, in risposta, allargò le gambe per far spazio a Rhadamanathys e sollevò le braccia per tirare a sé lo Specter, reclamandolo in un ennesimo, passionale bacio che inghiottì e nascose ogni suono sfuggito al suo controllo.  
  
«Ti stai divertendo?», lo istigò, leccandosi le labbra gonfie e arrossate, non appena si separò da lui. «Se il tuo regalo non ti piace, puoi sempre cambiarlo».  
  
  
  
Per tutta risposta, Rhadamanthys insinuò le dita oltre i pantaloni e l’intimo di Kanon e lo zittì chiudendole attorno a lui, beandosi di come inarcò il collo, del suo viso arrossato dal piacere e contorto nella muta richiesta di non fermarsi lì: «Non credo proprio che lo cambierei», disse, il suo respiro un fantasma sulla pelle accaldata del greco. «A pensarci bene, potrei chiederne un altro identico».  
  
  
  
Istintivamente, nonostante lo Specter lo stesse facendo volare con i suoi gesti, Kanon scoppiò a ridere: «Cazzo, Rhadamanthys, vuoi farti mio fratello?», gli chiese, troppo distratto per badare al suo linguaggio, e troppo sorpreso dal modo in cui si era intrappolato da solo in quella replica per essere completamente schiavo del calore nel basso ventre.  
Se ne pentì quando, con un sospiro esasperato, Rhadamanthys smise immediatamente ciò che stava facendo e si sedette sul materasso, a braccia incrociate e ancora tra le gambe di Gemini. A nulla servì sollevare un sopracciglio e guardarlo con atteggiamento condiscendente.  
Perciò, cercando di ignorare la meno che muta richiesta che la sua – notevole – erezione gli implorava, Kanon si raddrizzò a sedere e accarezzò il volto corrucciato dello Specter con dita delicate: «Non dirmi che ti sei offeso. Stavo scherzando», lo rassicurò, gettato al vento il tono canzonatorio di poco prima.  
Non era sua intenzione far insorgere quel tipo di reazione, ma spesso dimenticava che Rhadamanthys, per quanto persona che ogni giorno gli concedeva una sfida diversa e gli teneva testa come pochi, non era suo fratello. Non poteva fare battute del genere e averla vinta con una gomitata nelle costole.  
  
  
  
«Non è… non sono offeso», si difese la viverna, perso nel colore intenso degli occhi di Kanon. E davvero non lo era. Lo aveva solo colto alla sprovvista con qualcosa che… forse stava pensando?  
Neppure Rhadamathys stesso sapeva cosa pensare delle meditazioni che quella semplice frase aveva fatto mulinare nella sua mente.  
La sola congettura di avere Saga nel suo letto al posto di Kanon era insieme assolutamente agghiacciante e atrocemente affascinante, ma neppure tutto il potere di un dio nelle sue mani l’avrebbe convinto ad accettare una cosa del genere.  
«Non farei mai sesso con tuo fratello», ribadì infine, chiudendo le dita attorno al polso della mano ancora sul suo volto. «Adesso, se non ti dispiace – aggiunse, baciandogli il palmo – ho ancora il mio regalo da scartare».  
  
Kanon non ci mise molto ad acconsentire, e per quella sera la camera da letto di Rhadamanthys risuonò dell’amore consumato al suo interno, seppure un amore non convenzionale, poco romantico a prima vista e pieno fino all’orlo di ritorsioni sfrontate.  
La viverna si prese ciò ch’era suo senza risparmiarsi, lasciando Kanon senza fiato, e guadagnandosi una collezione di graffi rossi sulla schiena, come segni impazienti di un pennello passato alla rinfusa su una tela bianca. Non lo lasciò andare finché entrambi caddero sfiancati sulle lenzuola, troppo stanchi perfino per cambiarle, e l’unico sforzo che fece fu quello di recuperare un asciugamano bagnato per ripulire sia il Cavaliere che se stesso.  
Poi, si riversò di peso sul materasso e lasciò che Kanon usasse il suo petto come cuscino, avvolgendogli le spalle con un braccio.  
  
  
La mattina seguente non fu il sole a svegliarlo, con i suoi raggi insistenti che filtravano attraverso tende chiuse e buio forzato. Invece, Rhadamanthys aprì gli occhi nel sentirsi le narici solleticate dal dolcissimo e intenso profumo di rosa, che aleggiava tutto attorno.  
Ci mise poco a capirne il motivo, scacciando via i residui di sonno con un sonoro sbadiglio; Kanon non c’era più, scomparso come al solito seguendo il suo dovere di Cavaliere, ma non c’era centimetro del letto che non fosse occupato dalle rose sanguigne che solo la sera prima erano ordinatamente raggruppate in un mazzo.  
Gettando le gambe di lato per mettersi a sedere, Rhadamanthys si prese finalmente la briga di afferrare uno di quei fiori e osservarlo, non più distratto dalla presenza seducente del suo fidanzato.  
Era splendido, dai petali di un rosso profondo come il sangue appena versato e intenso come il colore spillato da un tubetto di vernice, ancora così rigoglioso da sembrare appena colto. Solo le rose coltivate da Aphrodite avevano quella particolare resilienza, e d’un tratto capì ch’era proprio quello il motivo del furto di Kanon a suo danno.  
Suo malgrado, Rhadamanthys sorrise.  
Quel piantagrane sapeva sempre come ammansire la viverna, che fosse lì a guardarlo oppure no, nonostante ad un primo sguardo non sembrasse neppure capace di essere… umano.  
Gli aveva regalato delle rose che non sarebbero mai appassite, rose vere che aveva preso a costo di pagarla molto cara invece di sciocchi fiori artificiali, e aveva tolto le spine ad ogni singolo stelo.  
  
Aveva portato delle rose in Inghilterra solo per lui.  
E se una cosa era certa, Rhadamanthys si promise che avrebbe risposto a quel regalo con uno ancora migliore. Doveva solo essere paziente e aspettare il _suo_ compleanno per farlo. Dopotutto anche lui, sotto la Surplice e sotto la sua identità immersa di supremazia, aveva un cuore.  
Non più suo, ma nelle mani dell’unico uomo che, pur con mezzi poco ortodossi, era riuscito a conquistarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prossimo capitolo: Uno Scorpione Invadente  
> Ship: Milo x Camus  
> Rating: E  
> Data di pubblicazione: entro la prossima settimana.   
> Catastrofe nazionale permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.   
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	12. Uno Scorpione Invadente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'è una cosa che vorrei mettere in chiaro (se per motivi di trama non sono riuscita nel capitolo), e questa cosa è l'atteggiamento di Milo nei confronti del sesso.   
> I Cavalieri d'oro riflettono le caratteristiche del loro segno, spesso in modo abbastanza evidente, e credo tutti sappiano per cosa è conosciuto il segno dello Scorpione. Se non lo sapete (ne dubito, normalmente chi segue i Cavalieri ne sa perfino più di Paolo Fox), lo Scorpione è tradizionalmente collegato alla sessualità e al desiderio, e di conseguenza chi nasce sotto questo segno è incline a comportarsi seguendo queste caratteristiche. Nel caso di un Cavaliere d'Oro, mi piace pensare che e caratteristiche del suo segno (una volta ricevuta l'investitura) vengano amplificate a causa del cosmo e via dicendo; quindi, tecnicamente, Milo dovrebbe essere il classico Scorpione stereotipato che cerca di farsi tutti. E, in un certo senso, lo è. Ha quel tipo di istinti e potrebbe seguirli (un esempio è proprio il secondo capitolo di questa serie, con Aphrodite), ma decide di non farlo per restare fedele a Camus.   
> Ho ovviamente intenzione di esplorare ancora questo lato della personalità di Milo, ma qusto è il modo più semplice e rapido che ho per farvi capire che Milo, pur essendo istintivamente attratto da tutti (nei limiti del suo orientamento, Milo è gay, non pan o bi), resta fedele a Camus.

##  **Uno Scorpione Invadente**

###  **Milo x Camus, la coppia storica**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: E

_Cos'è un uomo innamorato senza la vicinanza della luminosa stella oggetto del suo amore? Una supernova, una stella a sua volta, ma già pronta ad esplodere._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Noia.  
Era la sola e unica parola che sembrava aver trovato posto nella mente di Milo, impegnato a compilare un rapporto sullo svolgimento dell’addestramento del suo – da poco – allievo. Sempre le stesse parole, scritte in righe ordinate sulla carta, nell’aria solamente il grattare della penna che si lasciava dietro precise scie d’inchiostro scuro.  
Fuori splendeva un sole magnifico, raggi gentili e caldi ma non cocenti, e Milo si sorprese più volte a guardare con desiderio oltre il vetro della finestra. Non sarebbe stato malvagio interrompere il suo lavoro e uscire, anche solo per sgranchirsi braccia e gambe, magari salire all’Undicesima per scambiare due chiacchiere con il marito.  
  
Con un sospiro, il greco mise giù la penna e si sfregò gli occhi, stanco di concentrarsi sulla scrittura. Non vedeva Camus da quasi una settimana, con l’addestramento degli allievi ad intromettersi fra loro, e la lontananza cominciava a farsi pesante.  
Non che fosse all’oscuro di cosa andassero incontro; un matrimonio tra Cavalieri, specialmente tra due appartenenti alla casta più nobile, era destino avesse lunghi periodi di separazione. Vuoi per missioni, incarichi, addestramento delle reclute, raro era il tempo libero per i Cavalieri di ogni ordine e grado. Perfino in tempi di pace come quelli.  
Come se non bastasse, Camus aveva la seccante abitudine di tornare in Siberia più spesso di quando Milo fosse disposto a seguirlo, mal sopportando i venti gelidi e il freddo intenso del luogo in cui il francese aveva trascorso una buona parte della sua vita.  
  
Se proprio la fortuna arrideva ad entrambi, Milo e Camus riuscivano a trascorrere solo una manciata di giorni l’uno nella compagnia dell’altro, senza interruzioni legate al loro titolo, e poche ore fra un’incombenza e l’altra.  
Presa una decisione, lo Scorpione d’Oro fece schioccare la lingua e si alzò, lasciando il rapporto incompleto. Avrebbe terminato di compilarlo la mattina seguente, prima di consegnarlo a chi di dovere, e se anche la mole di lavoro che stava rimandando non sarebbe scomparsa del tutto aveva bisogno di vederlo.  
Di vedere Camus, di toccarlo, stringerlo a sé.  
Nonostante il sole sfavillante, Milo preferiva la pelle setosa e gelida di Camus.  
  
Scartando gli abiti che indossava, davvero troppo sciupati per uscirne, si gettò addosso i primi vestiti coordinati su cui mise mano e lasciò i suoi alloggi, ignorando le Sacre Vestigia che scintillavano sul loro piedistallo.  
Non c’era alcun bisogno di indossarle, e non lo fece.  
Invece, messo piede all’esterno, respirò a fondo la purissima aria del Grande Tempio e sorrise, volgendo lo sguardo in alto, verso il tempio ch’era sua meta. Solo due Case li separavano, eppure sembravano miglia e miglia di distanza, così vicini ma allo stesso tempo troppo lontani.  
Milo aveva care quelle mattine in cui il privilegio di svegliarsi nello stesso letto non era così inverosimile, quelle mattine lente e pigre, durante le quali gesti affettuosi e carezze erano tutto ciò che contava.  
  
Camus si svegliava sempre troppo presto, sempre prima di Milo, ma anche lui sembrava voler custodire quei momenti quanto più a lungo possibile. Mai una volta lo scorpione si era svegliato e aveva teso la mano su un letto semivuoto, lui era sempre lì, sempre pronto a regalargli quel tenero sorriso che non mostrava mai a nessuno.  
Gli angoli della bocca di Milo si incurvarono all’insù, nel salire la ripida scalinata di marmo. Erano ricordi passati e recenti, ma tutti capaci di farlo sorridere. Camus sapeva essere premuroso, delicato, era capace di amare come nessuno Milo avesse incontrato negli anni della sua vita. Con lui, il francese che a tutti appariva gelido e scostante mostrava ciò che gli altri non vedevano, e Milo non poteva far altro che sentirsi baciato da una fortuna che non pensava di meritare.  
  
Arrivò alla Casa del Sagittario, vuota data l’assenza del suo custode, con il ricordo di una delle poche mattina in cui era Milo a svegliarsi per primo.  
Si era svegliato, infastidito da un tenace raggio di sole filtrato attraverso le tende, ed era rimasto ad osservare la figura addormentata di Camus con silenziosa ammirazione. Sembrava così diverso, avvolto dal dolce sonno di Morfeo, così in pace con se stesso.  
Non aveva avuto il coraggio di svegliarlo, ed era rimasto lì, disteso al suo fianco, finché il torpore non l’aveva reclamato ancora nel mondo dei sogni.  
  
Difficile a credersi, quanto il volto di Camus mutasse da severo e inflessibile ad allegro e amorevole, tutto nel giro di un istante. Neppure il suo allievo, che il francese aveva cresciuto come un figlio, suscitava tanta visibile benevolenza. Anche se l’affetto nei suoi confronti era indiscutibilmente presente.  
Oltrepassata la Casa del Capricorno, con un veloce saluto rivolto ad uno Shura pronto a scendere ai campi d’addestramento, i pensieri di Milo imboccarono una strada più impudica.  
Una settimana di mancata vicinanza non era forse qualcosa che avrebbe afflitto Camus più del dovuto, ma da vero scorpione che si rispetti Milo non era dello stesso avviso. Non era solo l’amore sentimentale a mancargli, ma anche l’amore concreto, erotico, quello che lo lasciava meravigliato e con il fiato corto senza eccezioni.  
Sette giorni erano troppi, voleva Camus, lo voleva in ogni modo possibile, lo voleva vicino, presente, lì insieme a lui. Avevano una nuova vita, una nuova occasione dopo tutto il dolore che avevano patito, e a Milo sembrava di sprecarla ogni giorno di più.  
  
Quando, finalmente, mise piede nel freddo accogliente e consueto della Casa dell’Acquario, un gelido e familiare cosmo lo accolse espandendosi nella sua direzione. Lo stava chiamando a sé, e Milo lo seguì fin nei meandri del tempio, oltre le porte chiuse delle stanze che Camus aveva reclamato come proprie.  
Così come l’atrio, anche gli alloggi del francese erano privi di inutili suppellettili. Solo l’essenziale, mobili utili alla vita quotidiana e tanti, tantissimi libri sparsi ovunque ma sempre ordinatamente.  
Libri che al loro interno nascondevano decine di argomenti, solo una manciata stampati di recente e molti risalenti a secoli or sono; chissà quanti, fra i tomi lì nascosti, erano stati preda degli occhi voraci di un precedente Aquarius.  
Camus non era un avido divoratore di libri, non trascorreva intere giornate chiuso in biblioteca com’era solito fare il suo predecessore, ma ne apprezzava storie e informazioni più di tanti altri al Grande Tempio. Forse solo Sirio, il Cavaliere di Bronzo sotto l’ala di Dohko, poteva rivaleggiare con l’acquario.  
  
Distratto dalle sue stesse meditazioni, Milo si accorse di essersi fermato nel mezzo del corridoio solo quando sentì la voce di Camus chiamarlo dal suo studio, chiaramente confuso al perché ci stesse impiegando sì tanto tempo a raggiungerlo.  
Non lo fece aspettare molto, comunque. Un paio di lunghe falcate e si ritrovò nel piccolo studio che Camus si era ricavato chiudendo una sezione della biblioteca appartenuta a Degel, ambiente curato in modo impeccabile e privo della gelida atmosfera che aleggiava ovunque all’Undicesima.  
Milo non sapeva se tale accorgimento fosse mirato a salvaguardare la conservazione degli antichi volumi impilati ordinatamente anche lì, ma non si era mai dato pena di chiedere.  
  
  
  
Intento nella lettura di una lettera proveniente dal Regno Sottomarino, Camus levò gli occhi sul marito e addolcì lo sguardo, accennando al piccolo ma morbido divano alle sue spalle: «Non ci metterò molto, siediti», furono la delucidazione e il consiglio.  
Sapeva che Milo era stato preso da uno dei suoi soliti attacchi di nostalgia, e non gli avrebbe rifiutato le attenzioni che bramava, ma non era il caso di lasciare il suo impegno a metà. Perciò non si sorprese quando la replica fu uno sbuffo contrariato e un paio d’occhi dolci a cercare di ammansirlo.  
Ciò malgrado, Milo si fece cadere sul divano e cercò di non disturbare troppo Camus, cosa per cui il francese gli fu immensamente grato.  
Anche se la cosa non sarebbe durata a lungo.  
  
  
  
Fin troppo impaziente e già con la mezza intenzione di strappare via Camus alle sue responsabilità, sembrò al greco che il tempo scorresse a rilento.  
E alla fine la curiosità ebbe la meglio.  
«Cosa stai facendo?», chiese al marito, un sopracciglio sollevato con fare interrogativo. Sembrava completamente assorto in ciò che stava leggendo, e allo stesso tempo nella mano destra stringeva una penna appena sollevata da un foglio intonso. «Una lettera?».  
Lui annuì, e gli ingranaggi nel cervello di Milo non dovettero lavorare a lungo prima di informarlo della provenienza. Di certo non un Cavaliere, ché la maggior parte di loro aveva accettato l’avvento della nuova era e utilizzava cellulari e computer senza problemi, e per lo stesso motivo non qualcuno della sua amata Siberia.  
Quindi, a giudicare dalla posa rilassata di Camus e dalla leggerezza d’espressione ch’aveva scorto sul suo volto prima di entrare, qualcuno dal dominio di Poseidone. Forse l’unico luogo, oltre il Santuario, con cui poteva scambiare lettere amichevoli.  
«Lasciami indovinare… Abadir», suppose, gettandosi sull’unica pista rimasta.  
  
  
  
Genuinamente impressionato, Camus lasciò che le sue labbra si incurvassero in un sorriso: «Quanta perspicacia», commentò, levando la penna dal foglio solo quel tanto che bastava per rileggere le poche righe di risposta già scritte.  
Era trascorsa una vita dall’ultima volta che si erano visti di persona, e in quell’occasione non c’era stato molto spazio per una conversazione affabile. Entrambi, Abadir in particolare, erano stati troppo impegnati a mettere la parola fine ai loro dissapori, e da allora il rapporto tra ex-allievo e maestro si era lentamente rinsaldato.  
Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente, ma Camus era più che lieto di esser riuscito in quell’intento. Anche Abadir, come Crystal, era stato come un figlio per lui, nonostante il carattere duro e scontroso che non l’aveva mai abbandonato. Era stato quantomeno piacevole risolvere fin troppe discordanze.  
  
«Credo che correggere gli errori commessi da entrambi sia un passo importante», ammise, così concentrato sulla stesura di una risposta da non essersi accordo di come Milo s’era fatto da presso. Se ne rese conto solo quando, inaspettatamente, le braccia del marito si avvolsero sulle sue spalle e Milo nascose il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.  
Era proprio in cerca di attenzioni, innegabilmente famelico.  
«Milo…».  
Per tutta risposta, lui ignorò la nota di ammonimento celata nella voce di Camus e prese a lasciare una scia di baci sulla pelle esposta, leggeri come il battito d’ali di una farfalla ma cento volte più distraenti. Non era disposto ad arrendersi.  
  
Camus cercò di relegare quella gentilezza lontano dalla lettera ancora in fase di completamento, e ci riuscì solo per altre tre righe. Poi, invadenti come sempre, le dita di Milo decisero di farsi strada sotto il tessuto leggero della maglia di Camus e questi si lasciò sfuggire un’esclamazione nel sentirle indugiare dov’era più sensibile: «Milo!».  
  
  
  
«Non smetterò di infastidirti finché non comincerai a prestarmi attenzione», replicò stoico l’interpellato, respirando a pieni polmoni il profumo che tanto gli era mancato. La pelle di Camus era fredda sotto i palmi aperti sul suo petto, sotto le labbra che continuavano a baciarlo ovunque arrivasse, ma per Milo erano tutto ciò che desiderava.  
Si costringeva ad ammettere il contrario solo quando, nascosto sotto strati di coperte nell’abitazione del francese in Siberia, il freddo lo rincorreva grazie alla presenza di Camus al suo fianco.  
«Non ci vediamo da tanto», si lamentò, stringendolo ancora più forte.  
  
  
  
Non c’era molto che potessero fare a riguardo. Erano entrambi terribilmente impegnati, di più ora che Milo aveva un allievo di cui occuparsi. Camus stesso cominciava a sentirsi fin troppo solo, derubato del suo assillante ma amorevole compagno di vita.  
«Lascia almeno che finisca la risposta per Abadir», patteggiò, voltando la testa quel tanto che bastava per rubare le labbra di Milo in un bacio. «Non ci vorrà molto, pazienta solo un po’».  
Un altro bacio, e un altro ancora, e solo allora il greco decise che il compromesso poteva funzionare. Riluttante, lo lasciò libero di portare a termine il compito incompleto e Camus lo sentì piombare di peso sui cuscini del divano, per nulla intenzionato a spostarsi nel salotto adiacente o, com’era suo solito, in camera da letto.  
Qualunque fossero le intenzioni di Milo, in ogni caso, lungi da Camus il rifiutarle più dello stretto necessario. Conoscendo il suo scorpione, poteva essere tanto alla ricerca di coccole e affetto, tanto di amore carnale che li avrebbe lasciati entrambi spossati e troppo euforici per fare qualsiasi altra cosa.  
  
Ben presto Camus era venuto a sapere di quanti, al Santuario, lo invidiassero per il legame profondo che aveva con Milo. E con suo disappunto, la maggior parte di tali vittime di gelosia tendevano a non guardare oltre il sesso.  
Che fosse o meno il destino del Cavaliere dello Scorpione, essere considerato uomo o donna nella prigionia della lussuria, Camus conosceva la verità più degli altri. E tanto bastava. Ovviamente Milo era un caso perso, l’attrattiva di relazioni fisiche la più allettante per lui, ma il suo cuore era amorevole; abbastanza da lasciarlo alle braccia di chi aveva scelto. Anche se non era difficile sedurlo.   
Conscio dell’invadente presenza alle sue spalle, l’acquario scrisse le restati righe di testo, aggiunse la speranza di ricevere presto una risposta e firmò la lettera, impiegando pochi gesti esperti per chiuderla, sigillarla e averla pronta ad essere spedita.  
Poi, reso impaziente dal cosmo irrequieto di Milo, si alzò per raggiungerlo sul divano e nel giro di un istante di ritrovò stretto fra le braccia possenti del greco, le bocche unite in un bacio lascivo, affamato, così lontano dalla consueta compostezza del francese.  
  
Le mani di Milo erano ovunque, sul suo volto, sulle spalle, a graffiare la schiena sotto gli indumenti, Camus non trattene un sospiro d’apprezzamento quando i palmi aperti trovarono la loro strada fino ai glutei. Forse aveva ragione. Per lui, per l’uomo che sì tanto aveva lottato per riaverlo indietro, sette giorni di solitudine erano davvero troppi.  
«Milo, non… non qui», soffiò nell’incavo del suo collo, non appena le dita dello scorpione presero ad esplorare oltre l’elastico dei pantaloni.  
  
  
  
Non se lo fece ripetere.  
Già ubriaco della sua vicinanza, Milo lasciò che Camus gli allacciasse le gambe attorno ai fianchi e lo sollevò di peso, senza mai smettere di baciargli le labbra, la mandibola, il collo, tutto mentre cercava di farsi strada verso la camera da letto senza inciampare nei suoi stessi passi.  
Quando finalmente imboccò la porta giusta, Milo aveva già provveduto a sfilare via la maglia di Camus e non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare, neppure quando caddero scompostamente sul materasso. Il profumo e la voce dell’acquario erano una droga per Milo, era infatuato da quell’uomo allo stesso modo in cui lo era stato in passato. Non sembravano trascorsi anni dalla loro confessione, dal primo bacio, dalla loro prima volta.  
«Sei così bello», mormorò, a stento udibile contro la sua pelle, continuando a baciare e leccare ovunque la lingua gli permettesse di sfiorarlo. «Camus…».  
  
La sentiva, la sua eccitazione, la percepiva nelle ondate sfarfallanti di cosmo, la vedeva nella reazione del suo corpo a quella miriade di minuscole attenzioni. Anche per lui, per Camus, quei momenti di profonda e voluttuosa intimità significavano attrazione irresistibile. Non lo diceva, ma Milo aveva imparato a capirlo, imparato a leggere oltre l’apparente freddezza dell’uomo che aveva sposato.  
«Ti voglio tutto per me», gli disse, e si beò del tremito che lo scosse da capo a piedi al tono basso e vibrante delle sue parole.  
  
  
  
Senza perdere un battito, Camus affondò le mani nella morbida chioma viola di Milo e lo trasse a sé in un lungo, peccaminoso bacio, una rincorsa alla supremazia quando chiese e accettò l’accesso alla sua bocca. Era assuefacente, afrodisiaco, Milo aveva l’innata capacità di mandare in cortocircuito il cervello di Camus affogandolo nel piacere presente e in quello a venire.  
Non si sorprese quando, come muovendosi autonomamente, il suo corpo reagì al tocco esperto di Milo e fece scattare i fianchi verso l’alto, causando quella frizione più che voluta fra loro.  
«Spogliati», quasi ordinò, sbrigativo e impaziente. «Io sono già tutto per te».  
  
  
  
E Milo obbedì, gesti frenetici e scomposti presto gettarono via gli indumenti che celavano alla vista il suo corpo, la pelle abbronzata dal sole di Grecia e dipinta da cicatrici di battaglia. Un sibilò gli sfuggì dalle labbra quando l’aria fredda della stanza colpì il sesso dolorosamente in cerca di attenzioni, e non si diede pace finché anche i restanti abiti di Camus finirono sul pavimento.  
Un adone più che un uomo, ecco cos’era il francese ai suoi occhi famelici, scrutatori, che sembravano volersi imprimere l’immagine di Camus nudo ed eccitato nelle retine. Più e più volte Milo gli aveva detto di quanto facesse invidia a Ganimede stesso, al bellissimo coppiere degli dei ch’aveva rapito perfino Zeus in persona, e non si stancava mai di farlo.  
Incantato, Milo fece scorrere le mani su quella pelle candida e accaldata, non più schiava del ghiaccio tanto caro al marito; gli accarezzò le spalle, i pettorali, l’addome piatto e scolpito da muscoli frutto di duri addestramenti, e non bastò altro se non lo sguardo lucido e bagnato di lussuria di Camus per convincerlo ad avventarsi ancora su di lui.  
Labbra, lingua, denti, neppure Milo aveva più cognizione di ciò che stava usando per strappare al marito i deliziosi sospiri cui troppo aveva mirato.  
  
Le lunghe dita di Camus si persero fra i suoi capelli, gli graffiarono la nuca quando Milo decise di scendere lungo il suo ventre, leccando e mordendo, indugiando dove Milo lo sapeva più sensibile.  
Lo voleva tanto, _troppo_ , l’aveva cercato nei suoi sogni e nelle solitarie mattine in cui l’unico conforto a tali fantasie era il palmo della sua stessa mano, e ora che l’aveva lì, caldo e avido sotto di sé, sembrava quasi un miracolo divino.  
Un miracolo che non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi sfuggire.  
« _Εισαι η αγαπη της ζωης μου_ », sussurrò, convinto di ogni singola sillaba, a discapito di quanto innocenti tali parole sembrassero in un momento tanto intimo. « _Σ’ αγαπώ_ ».  
  
Prima di dare il tempo a Camus di processare ciò che gli stava dicendo, Milo smise di giocare. Già fra le sue gambe, ne afferrò una e se la gettò sulla spalla, spargendo baci e carezze sulla pelle sensibile delle sue cosce.  
Sapeva quando Camus bramasse di sentire ben più che il fantasma del suo respiro fra le gambe, sul membro eretto e implorante un qualsiasi tocco, e non riuscì a farlo aspettare. Non riuscì ad essere meticoloso come al solito, nella sua cieca lussuria.  
Poche carezze ed un’oscena intimazione da parte dell’acquario bastarono a convincere Milo delle sue azioni, e Camus gemette a voce alta quando il calore bagnato della bocca del suo amante lo avvolse senza preavviso.  
  
  
  
« _Tu peux m'avoir comme tu veux_ », gemette Camus, ormai totalmente soverchiato dalla frenesia del loro atto. Voleva che Milo facesse di più, che lo prendesse di più, e gli artigliò i capelli per tenerlo al suo posto, spingendosi ancora più a fondo in quella bocca avida e ardente.  
Che gli dei lo perdonino, ma non c’era più coerenza nei pensieri di Aquarius, perso nella foga della carnalità e solo in cerca di più stimoli. La lingua di Milo era abile e capace sul suo sesso, e il greco sapeva cosa fare e come farlo per far cantare il suo compagno una melodia interdetta a tutto il mondo.  
Tuttavia, al contrario di lui, Camus non indulgeva mai nel piacere personale nella sua solitudine, anzi neppure si toccava se non quando era lì, in quelle condizioni, un disastro sotto le blandizie depravate di un Cavaliere nobile e orgoglioso.  
E tutto ciò aveva un prezzo.  
  
Il calore di Milo che l’avvolgeva, i rumori indecenti e bagnati di lui fra le sue gambe, e un piacere rimandato senza concedersene neppure l’assaggio portarono in fretta Camus sull’orlo dell’orgasmo.  
«M-Milo… Milo, sto per… _merde!_ ».  
Invece di smettere, per tutta risposta Milo aveva immobilizzato i fianchi di Camus sul materasso e l’aveva preso tutto, effettivamente fin quasi alla gola. E ciò era stato l’ultimo passo per il francese, che venne con un gemito strozzato e il nome del compagno appena udibile.  
Non aiutò di certo la visione appena successiva di Milo che si leccava le labbra gonfie come se avesse appena ricevuto qualcosa di gradevole da mandar giù, il volto arrossato e gli occhi carichi di desiderio non represso.  
  
« _Baise-moi_ », lo pregò, una richiesta ed un ordine celati dietro il tono trafelato e remissivo della confusione post-orgasmica che ancora lo privava del suo ancoraggio alla realtà. «Ti voglio, Milo...».  
L’uomo rigido e algido che tutti conoscevano era già ridotto ad un disastro, ogni pezzo della sua compostezza smontato e gettato via alla rinfusa, eppure non c’era nulla che Camus volesse di più in quel momento che avere Milo ancora più vicino, ancora più insaziabile di ciò che stava reclamando come proprio.  
  
  
  
Se Milo fosse stato anche solo un po’ meno conscio di se stesso, sarebbe venuto in quell’esatto momento. Sarebbe bastato lo sguardo implorante ma esigente di Camus, il rossore sulle sue guance e il calore emanato dal suo corpo, e Milo avrebbe raggiunto il suo limite senza neppure sfiorarsi.  
Ma non lo fece, si costrinse ad aspettare, ad accontentare la stessa richiesta che aveva sperato di sentir pronunciare per giorni. Anche se ormai era così dolorosamente eccitato da renderla una missione sull’orlo dell’impossibile.  
  
Lasciò che le pretenziose mani di Camus lo trascinassero di nuovo su, in un bacio se possibile perfino più ardente dei precedenti, e quando entrambi rimasero senz’aria alle labbra del francese avvicinò le dita dipinte di bronzo dalla luce del sole.  
Una muta disposizione che Camus accontentò con diligenza, permettendo alle falangi consumate dalla battaglia di scivolargli nella bocca, leccando e succhiando come se fosse ben altro ciò che lo teneva impegnato. Era uno spettacolo così osceno che Milo dovette costringersi a guardare altrove, inseguendo freneticamente con lo sguardo e la mano libera l’oggetto della sua ricerca.  
Anche se c’era poco da fare, con la lingua di Camus che guizzava tra i polpastrelli.  
Tastando alla cieca nel primo cassetto del comodino, Milo riuscì nell’intento e ne tirò fuori un’ampolla di vetro colma di liquido viscoso e profumato, un olio fatto lì al Santuario che entrambi preferivano ai gel industriali. Uno dei pochi vizi che tendevano a permettersi, dato che al villaggio meno chiacchiere si spargevano e meglio era.  
  
«Sicuro?».  
Nonostante Camus avesse le pupille visibilmente dilatate e il respiro corto di chi non aspettava altro, lo scorpione voleva comunque esserne certo. C’erano state volte in cui il marito, al tempo ancora compagno, schiavo del suo stesso corpo si era reso conto di non voler proseguire solo troppo tardi; volte che, Milo se e assicurava, non dovevano più verificarsi.  
Solamente quando annuì, risoluto, Milo fece scivolare le dita via della sue labbra e lo baciò ancora, prima di stappare l’ampolla e versarsi una generosa quantità d’olio sui polpastrelli. Tranne l’indice, però. Milo era confidente nelle sue capacità, ma se il cosmo fosse sfuggito al suo controllo Camus poteva ferirsi. Peggio, avrebbe potuto metterlo in pericolo di vita.  
Quando Deathmask ci aveva scherzato sopra, tanto tempo addietro, Milo l’aveva fulminato con lo sguardo e gli aveva ricordato di non avere un problema tanto dissimile col suo, di fidanzato. E si era zittito.  
  
Nondimeno, Milo non si fece distrarre da futili pensieri.  
Si chinò a punteggiare la pelle arrossata di Camus di decine di baci, distraendolo con sì delicati gesti, abbastanza da non fargli pesare le falangi che lentamente entravano nel suo corpo in attesa, aprendo la strada a ciò che avrebbero consumato di lì a poco.  
Era cauto, Scorpio, attento a non fargli male e ben conscio del fatto che era trascorsa ben più di una settimana dall’ultima volta. Ultima volta in cui era stato Milo al suo posto, prigioniero volontario delle attenzioni dissolute del francese.  
Tante persone giudicavano Milo un uomo affamato di sesso, che tutti i giorni cercava e pretendeva, ma da molto erano quei giorni relegati al passato. C’era stato sì un tempo in cui Milo non riusciva a trattenersi, in cui non faceva altro che dare, prendere, esigere, ma era stato un tempo di orribile pena e cordoglio.  
Il tempo in cui Camus, l’uomo che così bene stava accogliendo il suo tocco, gemendo con tutta la smodatezza che mai mostrava in pubblico, era stato preso dalle spire pesanti della morte.  
  
Ora quel tempo non era più, e Milo si beava della compagnia di suo marito solo quando entrambi lo volevano, rifugiandosi in indecenti soluzioni solitarie se proprio sentiva il richiamo della sua sfrenata indole. E se tanto aspettare gli regalava, ogni volta, un’esperienza che non avrebbe mai definito banale o ridondante, Milo lasciava volentieri in pace chi camminava al suo fianco sin dalla giovinezza.  
  
  
  
«Milo, sono… ti voglio dentro di me», comandò in tono perentorio Camus, pur perdendosi fra gemiti e sospiri che già da tempo rifiutava di acquietare. « _Baise-moi, Milo_ ».  
Lui catturò la sua bocca in un’ennesima danza di lingue prima di accontentarlo, lasciandolo a sentirsi vuoto e incompleto solo per quel tanto che bastava per allinearsi e spingersi dentro l’acquario. Camus inarcò la schiena e minuscole lacrime si formarono agli angoli dei suoi occhi, in riposta al vigore incomparabile di Milo, ma rifiutò con tutto se stesso di lasciarlo andare.  
Unghie dipinte di rosso graffiarono la schiena dello scorpione, e Camus allacciò le caviglie ai suoi fianchi per tenerlo lì, fermo e così profondamente dentro di lui, uniti sia nel corpo che nel cosmo ruggente che infiammava i loro spiriti.  
Inaspettatamente, Camus sorrise e spostò le mani sul viso di Milo, accarezzandogli le guance nell’esaltazione estatica che rifiutava di ridursi: « _Tu me rends fou, tu sais?_ ».  
  
  
  
Milo rise a quelle parole, così _tremendamente_ innamorato di quell’uomo, e le mani che poco prima erano sui fianchi del francese salirono ad avvolgerlo in un abbraccio possessivo: « _Ήταν γραφτό να είμαστε μαζί_ », replicò.  
E così spariva l’ultima traccia di lucidità a cui ancora tentava di aggrapparsi. Il corpo di Camus era caldo, troppo per mantenere in vita una sdolcinata conversazione, e Milo già considerava un dono degli dei l’aver resistito all’istinto di finire solo in quel modo.  
Appurato che Camus si fosse abituato all’avere Milo dentro di lui, lo scorpione non attese più e si mosse, dapprima con cautela e poi sempre con più foga, unendo ai gemiti dissonanti del francese i propri, un incoerente combinazione di greco antico e moderno. La camera da letto non era più invasa dal freddo glaciale di Aquarius, ma era bollente così come i corpi che danzavano all’unisono, al suono licenzioso di pelle contro pelle.  
  
  
  
D’improvviso, Milo angolò le spinte dove ben sapeva di colpire la matassa di nervi che avrebbe fatto vedere le stelle a Camus e il francese imprecò a voce alta, artigliando con una mano le lenzuola e con l’altra i capelli scomposti del marito che lo sovrastava.  
« _Encore_!», esclamò, venendo subito accontentato una, due, tre volte, e Milo decise proprio in quel momento di chiudere la mano sul sesso ignorato fino ad allora. Camus, già provato dall’orgasmo che il greco gli aveva prima rubato, si abbandonò completamente alla sua mercé, gettando al vento qualsiasi rimasuglio di decoro.  
E quando venne, con il nome di Milo a risuonare fra i muri e il suo seme a dipingere il ventre suo e del greco, questi lo seguì a ruota riversandosi dentro il suo corpo. Camus lasciò profondi graffi rossi sulla schiena di Milo, tutti i muscoli contratti nell’apice del loro amplesso, e un flebile lamentò gli sfuggì nel sentirsi nuovamente privo della sua presenza.  
  
Lo voleva ancora lì, dentro di lui, anche solo per un po’; ma sapeva anche che, una volta recuperata quel minimo di coscienza necessaria a riprendersi, si sarebbe reso conto del disastro che dipingeva la loro pelle sudata e accaldata.  
Perciò si limitò ad accettare un bacio ben più pigro dei precedenti, sorprendendosi non poco di quanto Milo si stesse dimostrando già inattivo; non di rado quel suo scorpione indecente metteva in atto un’idea delle sue, leccando via il piacere dal suo corpo piuttosto che impigrendosi in quel modo.  
Doveva ammettere che vederlo così… normale, per una volta, era piacevole.  
«Milo?».  
  
  
  
«Mh?».  
  
  
  
«Dobbiamo ripulirci».  
Invece di rispondere, Milo nascose il volto nell’incavo del suo collo e lo abbracciò, intrecciando le gambe alle sue. Suo malgrado, Camus non trattenne un sorriso a quel comportamento, così simile a dei ricordi ben più giovani e inesperti.  
Forse potevano aspettare ancora un po’, dopotutto la giornata non era ancora volta a sera. Perciò, Camus posò un delicato bacio sulla testa di Milo e lo strinse a sé, scivolando ben presto in un leggerissimo sonno che li avrebbe certo rinfrancati, ma non catturati fino a tardi.  
L’amore, per quanto invadente, non poteva essere rimandato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzioni  
> Εισαι η αγαπη της ζωης μου = Eisai i agapi tis zois mou (sei l’amore della mia vita)  
> Σ’ αγαπώ = S’ agapó (ti amo)  
> Tu peux m'avoir comme tu veux = Puoi avermi come vuoi  
> Baise-moi = fottimi (sì, lo so, non è elegante ma Milo fa il suo effetto)  
> Tu me rends fou, tu sais? = Mi fai impazzire, lo sai?  
> Ήταν γραφτό να είμαστε μαζί = Ítan graftó na ímaste mazí (siamo fatti per stare insieme).  
> Encore! = Ancora/di nuovo
> 
> Il prossimo capitolo non è una one-shot a sè stante, ma parte di una mini-storia già conclusa, composta da 5 parti. 
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Spine Agonizzanti  
> Ship: Deathmask x Aphrodite  
> Rating: T  
> Data di pubblicazione: entro la prossima settimana.   
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.  
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	13. Spine Agonizzanti

##  **Spine Agonizzanti**

###  **Deathmask x Aphrodite - background**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: T  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)

_Basta una goccia. Una minuscola, insignificante goccia, così piccola da essere insivibile. E il vaso trabocca._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
L’ultima volta ci era passato sopra. E anche quella prima. E quella prima ancora.  
Ma stavolta, nel vedere Deathmask corteggiare spudoratamente l’ennesima donna di Rodorio, ad Aphrodite si strinse il cuore e la goccia fece traboccare il vaso.  
L’ultima volta aveva provato a vendicarsi, l’aveva presa con una leggerezza che non gli apparteneva, aveva messo Milo in mezzo per cercare di farlo ingelosire. E ciò era successo anche prima, voltafaccia dopo voltafaccia, senza che Aphrodite guadagnasse davvero qualcosa.  
  
Tutti lo definivano il Cavaliere più crudele dello Zodiaco d’Oro, talmente bello da far impallidire perfino le stelle, ma così maligno nei confronti dei suoi nemici che molti tremavano al suo cospetto. Per Aphrodite la bellezza stava nel potere, in ciò ch’era in grado di sprigionare facendo ardere il cosmo fino al limite estremo.  
Ma, nonostante la sua fama, nonostante fossero i suoi nemici a versare lacrime disperate al suo cospetto, il Cavaliere di Pisces non poté evitarsi di piangere.  
Le sentì, calde e salate sulla pelle candida e perfetta del volto, piccole gocce di frustrazione che scaturivano involontarie da un cuore ferito troppe volte per essere ignorato un’ennesima.  
  
Gli diede le spalle, la gola chiusa dall’istinto a malapena contenuto di stringersi nelle braccia e crollare lì, sentendosi solo e incapace di essere amato. Voleva scoppiare in un pianto dirotto, voleva che quell’angelo di nome e demonio di fatto capisse quanto male gli stesse provocando.  
Non lo fece.  
Inghiottì tutto il dolore che lo divorava dall’interno e camminò in silenzio sulle strade ben curate di Rodorio, gli occhi vuoti e i passi che in automatico lo conducevano verso casa, verso il Grande Tempio che l’avrebbe accolto senza giudicarlo.  
Tutte le persone che si fermavano a fissarlo, Aphrodite le ignorava una dopo l’altra. Che guardassero pure un Cavaliere nobile e potente piangere lacrime amare, per una volta non avrebbe dato peso agli sguardi brucianti della gente.  
  
Perfino la rosa rossa che stringeva tra i denti sembrava sbiadirsi e appassire poco a poco, perdendo colore e vitalità seguendo la strada percorsa dal suo padrone.  
  
Non degnò di uno sguardo i soldati che proteggevano l’ingresso alla scalinata del Grande Tempio. Entrambi lo guardarono con fare interrogativo, preoccupato perfino, ma li ignorò deliberatamente per iniziare la sua scalata verso l’ultimo tempio, il più lontano se non si prendeva in considerazione il Palazzo di Atena.  
Sentì il cosmo di Mur espandersi a toccare il suo, porre una domanda a cui non ricevette risposta, e sentì quello di Aldebaran, gentile nella sua possenza.  
Passò oltre senza rispondere a nessuna delle due istanze.  
  
Avrebbe potuto correre, muoversi alla velocità della luce che gli era donata dal Settimo Senso, ma non riusciva a farlo. Non riusciva ad espanderlo, non riusciva a fare nulla se non trascinarsi scalino dopo scalino, appesantito dalla consapevolezza di non essere nulla per l’uomo a cui aveva confessato il suo amore.  
Per l’uomo che neppure la grazia di una nuova vita aveva convinto a ricambiare quella confessione.  
Un tremito gli scosse le spalle, un singhiozzo mal contenuto per non allarmare i suoi parigrado e continuare indisturbato fino in cima, e attraversò la Terza Casa senza badare alla presenza di Kanon al suo interno.  
C’era un altro cosmo con lui, più oscuro e gelido, e soffrire ancora pensando a quanto riuscissero a condividere Kanon e la viverna avrebbe solo peggiorato il suo stato d’animo.  
  
La Quarta Casa la oltrepassò con lacrime che scendevano a fiotti dagli occhi ormai arrossati, le narici invase del dolce profumo dei crisantemi che Deathmask aveva sparso ovunque nell’atrio, le orecchie sorde ai lamenti delle anime imprigionate nei volti alle pareti.  
Avrebbe voluto saltarla, evitare di passare al suo interno, fra colonne troppo conosciute e sensazioni troppo familiari, ma neppure lui poteva godere di tale privilegio.  
Si ritrovò dall’altra parte e solo allora ricordò di respirare, di asciugarsi il volto rigato di sale e volgere i passi in direzione del leone.  
  
Leone che, per pura grazia del caso, era impegnato ad addestrare il suo allievo lontano dall’atrio, perciò solo i muri e le grandi colonne della Quinta Casa assistettero al passaggio di Aphrodite tra di essi.  
La fortuna gli arrise anche nei templi a seguire, nessuno cercò di fermarlo e nessuno gli prestò alcuna attenzione, anche se il cosmo di Shaka ebbe una spiacevole fluttuazione nell’attraversare l’atrio della sua dimora. Tuttavia, l’indiano non mosse domande, e Aphrodite proseguì fra i muri della Casa di Libra senza incappare nella presenza solare di Dohko.  
  
Il primo problema sorse con l’Ottava Casa, il cui padrone se ne stava all’esterno, la schiena poggiata ad un moncone di colonna e intento ad osservare il cielo terso sopra le loro teste. La sua armatura, lucidissima, scintillava quieta alla luce del sole, baluginando ad ogni singolo movimento dell’uomo che proteggeva.  
Aphrodite ringraziò di aver oltrepassato tre templi prima del suo, di aver avuto il tempo necessario a ricomporre la sua facciata esteriore, ma Milo era scaltro.  
Ed era dotato di un’empatia fuori dal comune.  
  
  
  
«Aphrodite? Stai bene?».  
  
  
  
Mancò poco che lo svedese imprecasse ad alta voce contro la sua maledetta capacità di immedesimazione nell’animo di chi aveva di fronte.  
Voleva mentirgli, rispondere affermativamente e continuare imperterrito la sua salita verso la Dodicesima Casa, ma Milo non era uno sciocco. Aveva già percepito il suo cosmo, già riconosciuto il suo stato d’animo, e non avrebbe accettato una menzogna come risposta.  
Perciò, Aphrodite scosse la testa ma non si fermò, mantenendo i suoi passi costanti: «No, non sto bene. Stanne fuori, Milo», gli rispose, più aspramente di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
La voce gli si ruppe all’ultimo istante, facendo trapelare anche troppo, ma al Cavaliere di Pisces non importava. Aveva usato Milo per i suoi giochetti fin troppo, era forse l’unica persona a parte Shura che meritava una risposta onesta da parte sua.  
  
  
  
Milo sollevò un sopracciglio al tono di Aphrodite, che mal celava il fatto di quanto recentemente avesse pianto, ma non si mosse dal suo posto; non voleva parlarne, non l’avrebbe forzato a farlo.  
Non prima di aver riflettuto sul da farsi, almeno.  
«Va bene. Ci sono, se hai bisogno di aiuto», nondimeno lo rassicurò, volgendo lo sguardo altrove. «Ci siamo tutti».  
  
  
  
Lui annuì, già lontano, seguito dalla voce di Milo all’interno del suo splendido tempio prima di lasciarlo; i Cavalieri d’Oro si sfidavano, attaccavano briga, forse non smettevano mai di criticarsi a vicenda senza farsi notare dagli altri, ma tutti erano presenti se uno di loro era in difficoltà.  
Era una foresta di parole e combattimenti, il Grande Tempio, ma una foresta che accoglieva chi domandava aiuto.  
  
Il Tempio del Sagittario era vuoto, il suo proprietario era giù al campo d’addestramento, giù con il suo allievo e l’arco d’oro fra le mani.  
Il testamento sul muro, inciso nel marmo in lettere greche, colpì le emozioni già provate di Aphrodite non rinnovata energia, aggiungendo carico a carico, riportandogli sulle spalle il peso del tradimento passato. Normalmente lo ignorava, non pensava al passato.  
Ma Aphrodite era debole, ferito troppo a fondo, e quelle poche righe di testo lasciate prima della morte prematura da Aiolos ruppero ogni briciola di convinzione e fermezza rimaste.  
  
Le ultime due Case lo videro correre a perdifiato, con la sola forza delle sue gambe che tremavano ad ogni passo, ad ogni impatto dei talloni sulle scale, sulle lastre di marmo intarsiate dei templi.  
La voce di Shura lo rincorse, intrisa di preoccupazione e di interrogativi, ma lo svedese la ignorò e continuò a correre, rincorso da una scia di lacrime che non accennavano più ad arrestarsi.  
Camus lo lasciò passare senza dire nulla, una mano sulla spalla dell’amato apprendista ad impedirgli di intervenire, e gliene fu silenziosamente grato. Il gelido francese non si intrometteva mai, dopotutto.  
  
Quando, finalmente, l’eco dei suoi passi rimbalzò fra le alte colonne del suo tempio, attutito dalle migliaia di petali di rose sparsi in ogni angolo, Aphrodite crollò in ginocchio.  
Era stremato, estenuato nel cuore e nello spirito, schiacciato da un immane peso che rivaleggiava con il mondo retto dalle spalle possenti di Atlante. Una mano ad artigliare il petto, come a voler stringere via un dolore fisico che lo bruciava dall’interno, il Cavaliere di Pisces non era più un nobile e crudele guerriero degli dei.  
Era un uomo, un semplice uomo devastato da una sofferenza che mai avrebbe creduto possibile accogliere nel suo cuore, incrinato da troppe crepe e in attesa di spezzarsi.  
Niente cosmo, niente veleno, niente.  
Solo il tremito incontrollabile che lo scuoteva da capo a piedi, solo il pianto dirotto che risuonava atroce tutto attorno, solo un mortale deluso dalla persona a cui aveva confessato un amore che mai prima di allora aveva condiviso con altri.  
  
Aphrodite voleva urlare, prendersi la testa fra le mani e gridare fino a restare senza voce, fino a far protestare le sue corde vocali per un abuso mal meritato.  
Invece, soffocato dal suo stesso silenzio, affondò le dita fra i soffici boccoli azzurrini e chinò la schiena fino a ritrovarsi con la fronte sul pavimento gelido, incapace di risollevarsi e incapace di costringere il suo animo a placarsi.  
  
  
  
Fu il calare della notte a convincerlo a muoversi, le lunghe dita dell’oscurità che si facevano strada nel tempio illuminato solo da sfarfallanti candele.  
Si trascinò via a chiudersi nei suoi alloggi privati, strascicando i piedi invece di sollevarli e camminare a schiena alta. Era piegato in due dal tormento che gli gravava sulle spalle, e non si sforzò di raddrizzarle; non ne vedeva il motivo, non ne trovava la forza.  
Forse stava esagerando, forse Deathmask neppure meritava una reazione simile al suo continuo menefreghismo, ma Aphrodite era stanco di sentirsi tradito.  
Stanco di amare un uomo che, chissà, magari non aveva mai ricambiato i suoi sentimenti. Deathmask era un sadico ignobile, non sarebbe stata certo una sorpresa scoprire di essere solo un passatempo per lui, se anche il suo preferito, ma non era indolore.  
  
Lo specchio appeso nel corridoio gli rimandò l’immagine di un uomo ridotto in frammenti del suo splendore, gli occhi chiarissimi gonfi e rossi di pianto, il viso rigato di lacrime ormai asciutte, i capelli scompigliati dove le mani avevano cercato di tirarli via in un accesso di rabbia.  
Solo quella mattina lo specchio aveva riflesso un Cavaliere splendente nella sua bellezza. Adesso, Aphrodite altro non vedeva che uno sventurato miserabile dal volto macchiato di trucco sciolto tra gocce salate.  
Si strinse nelle braccia, come a voler tenere insieme i cocci, e lasciò che le sue membra appesantite dall’amarezza cadessero sul morbido materasso coperto di fini lenzuola di seta.  
I cuscini, soffici e voluminosi, accolsero la sua presenza senza lamentarsi.  
  
Si addormentò poco più tardi, senza darsi pena di sostituire gli eleganti abiti del giorno con quelli della notte. Un sonno non benedetto dal dio Hypnos, ma striato di incubi come una tela luminosa imbrattata dei colori oscuri di un’anima agonizzante.  
I suoi sogni ricalcavano i dipinti di Goya, e di Munch. Erano ambientati nell’Isola dei Morti di Böcklin, tra l’angoscia esistenziale velatamente descritta e il terrore della solitudine echeggiato dal rimpianto. Centinaia di figure affollarono una scena dopo l’altra, oggetti d’arte simbolista e orfica, senza mai fermarsi.  
Nel cuore della notte, circondato dal silenzio assoluto del Grande Tempio perso tra le braccia di Morfeo, Aphrodite spalancò gli occhi in preda al terrore dei suoi incubi, saltò a sedere coperto di sudore freddo e con il battito del cuore a mille.  
  
Un’occhiata oltre il vetro della finestra gli disse che la luna era ancora alta nel cielo. Troppo alta, troppo luminosa, protetta da migliaia di stelle.  
  
Resosi conto di non riuscire più a chiudere occhio, Aphrodite restò immobile nell’abbraccio di lenzuola e cuscini, le pupille dilatate dal buio fisse nel vuoto e il respiro regolare l’unico suono udibile nella camera da letto.  
Si mosse solo quando le prima lamelle di luce solare cominciarono a filtrare attraverso la finestra, sottolineando implacabili l’inizio di una nuova giornata, ma anche allora l’unico suo movimento su sollevare il braccio sugli occhi per schermarli dalla luce.  
Non fece neppure un tentativo di alzarsi, sentendo il piombo nelle vene al posto del sangue, ad appesantirlo senza pietà.  
La gola gli bruciava, non aveva bevuto neppure un goccio d’acqua per ore e ore, ma non riusciva a trovare la forza di alzarsi. Non voleva, il suo unico desiderio era restare a letto e non fare nulla finché le lunghe dita dell’estenuazione l’avrebbero finalmente reclamato.  
  
E poi, che senso aveva alzarsi, uscire e vivere?  
No, per Aphrodite era meglio restare dov’era, e non avrebbe mosso neppure il muscolo più insignificante se non fosse stato per l’improvviso trambusto al di fuori della sua stanza, e la conseguente serie di colpi alla superficie levigata della porta.  
Uno dei suoi parigrado in armatura, senza dubbio. Un inserviente o un’ancella non avrebbero mai causato tanta confusione e tanto oltraggio in un tempio dello Zodiaco d’Oro.  
  
La conferma arrivò quando l’inatteso ospite gettò al vento le cerimonie e abbassò la maniglia per aprire la porta, che Aphrodite non aveva pensato di chiudere a chiave.  
La figura di Milo si stagliò nella cornice, inondato di luce solare e scintillante come non mai, ma allo svedese non importava molto. Lo ignorò, continuando a fissare un punto indefinito del soffitto, e non diede peso neppure al delicato sferragliare dell’armatura che si ricomponeva in forma di scorpione non lontano da lui.  
Non sapeva neppure quanto tempo era trascorso dall’alba, se pochi minuti o interminabili ore.  
  
  
  
Milo aveva riflettuto a lungo sul da farsi, dopo aver visto Aphrodite oltrepassare la sua Casa da uomo distrutto, invece che da Cavaliere solenne e altezzoso.  
Si era scervellato per ore, cercando di capire quale fosse il motivo di una tale reazione, era stato perfino raggiunto da Camus al calar della sera con un – seppur vano – tentativo d’aiuto. Non sapeva se intervenire o meno, ancora sbigottito da quanta sofferenza trapelava dal cosmo di un uomo che pochi, pochissimi avevano visto privo della maschera di superiore bellezza che ne offuscava l’animo.  
Si era perfino risolto a parlare con Shura, ma quando era salito alla Decima Casa il suo custode era assente, le Sacre Vestigia del Capricorno solitarie nel vasto atrio del tempio.  
  
Sconfitto, aveva fatto ritorno al suo tempio e la notte era trascorsa tra mille pensieri, di cui Milo stesso non riusciva a farsi capace. Perché si curasse a tal punto di Aphrodite non lo sapeva, o meglio, i suoi occhi erano ancora chiusi alla risposta.  
E la risposta arrivò al mattino, quando Shura aveva quasi scardinato la porta della sua camera da letto nella foga di parlargli.  
Perfino Camus, che normalmente poco badava a fluttuazioni simili nel Grande Tempio, si era sollevato a sedere con un’espressione di genuina curiosità negli occhi gelidi.  
  
Non c’era voluto molto perché Milo lasciasse Camus a letto con una soffice scusa e si recasse alla Dodicesima Casa, l’armatura indossata sui primi abiti che si era gettato addosso senza cura.  
Una volta dissipata la nebbia sulla causa dello stato d’animo di Aphrodite, non era stato difficile per Milo comprendere il motivo per cui il suo cosmo era immediatamente entrato in sintonia con quello dello svedese. Il terrore di perdere la persona amata e la realizzazione che tal cosa era accaduta… Milo l’aveva sperimentato sulla pelle nel modo più orribile.  
Non c’era da stupirsi, dunque, che lo scorpione avesse intuito all’istante cosa turbasse Aphrodite, sebbene inconsciamente.  
  
Soffocando un sospiro e ammorbidendo la sua espressione, Milo si avvicinò cauto al letto di Aphrodite, cercando di rassicurarlo prima di sedersi sul bordo del materasso.  
Non l’aveva mai visto così. Mai, neppure durante la più dura delle battaglie.  
Sembrava l’ombra di se stesso, il guscio vuoto di un uomo che solo poche ore prima scintillava più luminoso di una supernova.  
Ed era solo colpa di Deathmask.  
Se c’erano stati giorni in cui Milo avrebbe voluto mettere le mani alla gola dell’italiano e spezzargli l’osso del collo, di sicuro quello era uno di essi. Non appena Shura gli aveva raccontato, a grandi linee, lo stato della situazione, Milo aveva provato l’irrefrenabile istinto di fiondarsi alla Quarta Casa e prendere a calci quella pessima imitazione di Cavaliere fino allo sfinimento.  
  
Fortunatamente – per Deathmask – Shura aveva già provveduto ad urlargli contro quanti più epiteti e accuse possibili, perciò la decisione di Milo era mutata verso qualcosa di sicuramente più utile.  
Shura avrebbe voluto parlare anche con Aphrodite, magari confortarlo un po’, ma il greco aveva immediatamente capito che non sarebbe stata una buona idea. Dubitava, infatti, che volesse avere a che fare con chiunque appartenente alla sua sfera privata, presente o passata che fosse,  
E Shura era stato amante suo e di Deathmask per molti anni, prima di trovare in Aiolos un compagno più stabile.  
Meglio l’intervento di qualcuno vicino ad Aphrodite, ma abbastanza lontano da non consentire alle sue emozioni di premere il grilletto, Milo aveva finalmente convinto Shura.  
  
«Bevi, ne hai bisogno», gli disse, senza troppi complimenti, allungando al Cavaliere un bicchiere colmo d’acqua limpida. «Non ho intenzione di costringerti a parlarne, ma non ti permetto di restartene a letto solo e avvilito. Chiaro?».  
Non si era convinto a salire tutti i gradini che lo separavano dalla Casa di Pisces solo per guardare Aphrodite imbronciarsi e rimuginare tutto il giorno. Era lì per aiutarlo, e l’avrebbe fatto.  
A tempo debito.  
  
  
  
Aphrodite cercò di ignorarlo, l’avambraccio premuto sugli occhi come a sperare in un miracolo che facesse scomparire il greco e lo lasciasse solo a pensare e ripensare a quante menzogne aveva ricevuto, ma era un cosmo insistente, il suo.  
Sconfitto, Pisces fece cadere il braccio sul materasso e lanciò a Milo quella che doveva essere un’occhiata penetrante, ma che parve al meglio un broncio frustrato. La stanchezza della notte trascorsa in bianco gli rendeva le palpebre pesanti, ma erano sempre più leggere del macigno che gli soffocava il respiro.  
«Non vedo perché dovresti preoccuparti per me», cercò di inveire, non sapeva se contro Milo o contro se stesso. «Dubito di essere mai stato sul tuo lato buono».  
  
  
  
«Non sei mai stato sul lato opposto», replicò Milo, dando una scrollata di spalle. «Non di recente».  
  
  
  
Suo malgrado, quella risposta solleticò lo spirito prostrato di Aphrodite, che commise uno sforzo di volontà a si alzò a sedere, la schiena sprofondata completamente nei cuscini che nessuno aveva sistemato: «Scorpione molesto».  
Grato, afferrò il bicchiere d’acqua che Milo gli stava porgendo e ne ingollò il contenuto tutto d’un sorso, beandosi dell’immediata freschezza che andò a lenire l’arsura nella sua gola. Poi, strofinandosi la fronte con una mano, distolse lo sguardo: «Non dovresti essere qui, Milo. Non me lo merito».  
E lo pensava davvero.  
Lui, Aphrodite, traditore che aveva spalleggiato Arles per la gloria ed il potere che ne sarebbero conseguiti, non aveva nulla da spartire con un uomo dalla retta giustizia come Milo. Un uomo duro ed efferato in battaglia, ma onesto e sincero sia dentro che al di fuori di essa.  
Capiva perché si fosse presentato proprio lui, fra tanti. Capiva che Milo non era cieco e sordo al dolore di un amore perduto e rubato. Capiva che il suo spirito era troppo onorevole per lasciarsi alle spalle un compagno in difficoltà, se poteva aiutarlo.  
Ma non capiva perché volesse incrociare un sentiero che molti avevano paura perfino di osservare da lontano. Perché fosse intenzionato ad accendere tutte le luci che si erano spente lungo la strada.  
  
E per così poco, poi.  
Per un Cavaliere che aveva perso l’amore al gioco e al divertimento, invece che alla morte.  
  
  
  
La risposta di Milo non arrivò immediata. Il Cavaliere si aspettava una reazione simile, e misurare ogni parola era imperativo per la riuscita dell’incarico che si era caricato in spalla.  
Aphrodite doveva sentirsi meglio, ma non aveva bisogno di parole senza significato che tutti ripetevano.  
«Non lo meritavi prima», disse infine, dopo aver ponderato la replica migliore. «Anni fa, quando rinunciasti alla tua dea per inseguire il potere, non avresti meritato nessuna parola di conforto. Ma ora – Milo si agitò sul posto – sei un uomo che ha ritrovato ciò che aveva lasciato. Ora lo meriti, anche se non lo credi possibile».  
Lo vide irrigidirsi, sentì il cosmo velenoso e assuefacente vacillare e ruggire, e poi Aphrodite annuì. Non disse nulla, mosse solo la testa per voltarla in direzione del suo interlocutore.  
  
Nel suo silenzio interiore, Milo esultò il primo successo della giornata. L’aver convinto Aphrodite ad accettare la sua presenza, e di conseguenza il suo aiuto, era però solo il primo passo di una lunga sequenza che tutto aveva, tranne una garanzia di successo.  
Si alzò dal letto, avanzando al prossimo punto, e tese la mano al Cavaliere dei Pesci: «Coraggio, la giornata è ancora all’inizio».  
  
  
  
  
  
«Non pensavo di poterlo accusare così tanto, sai?».  
Seduto al tavolo della cucina, dopo essere stato costretto da Milo ad una doccia calda per lavarsi via di dosso i residui di miserabilità e sciogliere gli ultimi rimasugli di trucco che non si era dato pena di sciacquare via dal volto, Aphrodite stringeva tra le mani una tazza di tè bollente. Una costosissima miscela inglese, nondimeno; avere uno Specter di nobile famiglia inglese al Santuario aveva i suoi vantaggi.  
Fece una pausa, il tempo necessario per avvicinare la tazza fumante al volto e soffiare via un po’ di calore: «Angelo non è mai stato una persona facile da comprendere, avrei dovuto fare più attenzione al mio legame con lui», aggiunse poi, assaggiando un sorso di tè.  
Foglie infuse alla perfezione con poco zucchero, al contrario di come lo prendeva Milo, seduto di fronte a sé con un’espressione a metà tra l’indecifrabile e il simpatetico sul viso.  
  
Era stato un errore, fidarsi a tal punto di un essere a cui poco importava della vita umana, donargli il suo cuore solo per vederselo ridurre in frammenti sempre più minuti e affilati con il trascorrere del tempo.  
Aphrodite aveva confessato il suo amore al Cavaliere del Cancro pochissimi giorni dopo aver ricevuto indietro il dono della vita, una manciata di ore a separarli dalla morte che fino a quel giorno li aveva avvolti col suo velo fluttuante, ma non aveva mai ricevuto risposta.  
Deathmask sembrava prodigarsi a dimostrare quando tenesse alla vicinanza di Aphrodite, ma i suoi gesti non erano mai sembrati dettati dallo stesso sentimento che il diretto interessato avrebbe voluto percepire.  
  
Ciò nonostante, Pisces non si era scoraggiato e non si era arreso, continuando la sua relazione con Deathmask e attraversando passo dopo passo tutte le difficoltà che l’italiano gli presentava ad ogni angolo. Aveva sopportato i suoi modi bruschi e il suo carattere difficile, la sua predisposizione alle distrazioni, il suo vizio intramontabile per il gioco e le serate all’insegna di alcol e denaro sperperato.  
Tutto pur di non rinunciare all’uomo che, incredibilmente, aveva finito per rubargli il cuore.  
Se qualcuno gli avesse detto, anni prima, che Deathmask sarebbe stata quella persona, Aphrodite avrebbe riso spudoratamente. Ma adesso, con il cuore a pezzi e la consapevolezza di essere sul baratro della solitudine, non riusciva a neppure a pensarci.  
Non sapeva neppure se aveva davvero intenzione di chiudere tutto e farla finita con lui, o se ingoiare l’umiliazione per l’ennesima volta e sperare in un miglioramento.  
  
  
  
Milo osservò i cambiamenti di espressione sul viso di Aphrodite, studiandolo in silenzio; sembrava perso nelle sue rimuginazioni, intento a rigirare il cucchiaino nel suo te invece di prenderne altri sorsi, e lo scorpione poteva immaginare cosa gli stesse attraversando la mente.  
Probabilmente la stessa cosa che aveva turbato lui stesso nel periodo in cui aveva perso Camus, se andare avanti e lasciarsi tutto alle spalle malgrado fosse difficile, o se restare sui suoi passi e aspettare.  
Una decisione ostica da raggiungere, senza dubbio alcuno.  
  
«Il tuo legame con lui non è soggetto a colpe, Dite», disse infine, intenzionato a spezzare il pesante silenzio ch’era caduto come una coltre sulla stanza. «Così come non lo sono i sentimenti che ti hanno portato a formare simile legame. Non spostare il torto su di te».  
Se c’era qualcosa che Milo poteva comprendere più di molti altri, era il dolore che comportava il reggere gli errori di altre persone sulle proprie spalle. Tutto il tempo trascorso da solo, con Camus sepolto nel cimitero dei Cavalieri e l’Ottava Casa silenziosa come non mai, Milo si era incriminato della sua morte e non aveva smesso di farlo fino all’arrivo di Kanon.  
E quella colpevolezza volontaria ma infondata aveva costretto sul suo spirito una sofferenza tale da essere dolorosa al solo vago ricordo di essa.  
Magari su Aphrodite non avrebbe avuto le medesime disastrose conseguenze e un contraccolpo pari a quello subito da Milo, ma non era un buon motivo per lasciarlo reagire accusandosi.  
«È stato lui a farti del male, dico bene? La colpa appartiene a lui, non a te».  
  
  
  
Per un po’, l’unica risposta che il suo interlocutore ricevette fu un lungo sospiro sconfortato, intriso di delusione. Era ovvio, Milo voleva evitargli lo sbaglio da lui commesso anni addietro, ma non era così semplice fermarsi ed ascoltare. Aphrodite voleva perdonarlo, voleva chiarire le cose con Deathmask e rifiutare la perdita di un amore per così futili ragioni; ma allo stesso tempo un disprezzo profondo stava cominciando ad impossessarsi della sua psiche, graffiando e mordendo per farsi strada nella tempesta di emozioni che infuriava nel silenzio.  
Scosse la testa: «Ciò non toglie la mia cecità di fronte alla sua chiara mancanza d’interesse per una relazione stabile», replicò infine, piuttosto amareggiato. «Non credo che Angelo abbia mai compreso la reale entità dei miei sentimenti per lui. Questo, o non vi ha dato peso».  
  
E Aphrodite non sapeva cosa fosse peggio.  
Si alzò da tavola con un sospiro, lasciando sul ripiano la tazza ancora piena per metà, e incrociò le braccia con fare pensoso: «Dovrei parlargli, secondo te? Chiarire la faccenda una volta per tutte?», fu la domanda rivolta a Milo, pronunciata in tono incerto.  
Il solo pensiero di parlare faccia a faccia con Deathmask gli causava un sapore amaro in bocca, e l’istinto animalesco di non far altro che urlargli contro improperi su improperi sembrava voler prendere il sopravvento anche nei suoi pensieri più silenziosi.  
«Ripensandoci, non è affatto una buona idea», difatti aggiunse, volgendo lo sguardo alla lamella di cielo visibile oltre la sottile finestra sopra il lavello. Con tutta probabilità, Deathmask non ne sarebbe uscito vivo e Aphrodite dubitava del suo autocontrollo; non aveva nessuna intenzione di scoppiare in lacrime di fronte all’uomo che ne era la causa.  
  
Stanco di tutti i suoi pensieri e conseguenti ripensamenti, sollevò una mano e se la passò sul volto, come a volerli scacciare fino all’ultimo: «Guarda come sono ridotto. Il Cavaliere più crudele di tutto lo Zodiaco d’Oro, e non riesco a guardare in faccia quel figlio di puttana».  
Affermazione che gli sfuggì assieme ad un accenno di risa, sbuffato via con la noncuranza fasulla del cuore infranto. Che senso aveva? Se anche Aphrodite avesse deciso di affrontarlo a viso aperto, Deathmask avrebbe superato in fretta lo smacco per andare a sollazzarsi con qualcun altro.  
  
  
  
Milo non riuscì a trovare un argomento valido per controbattere. In parte Aphrodite aveva ragione, con un uomo come Deathmask era quasi impossibile ragionare, gli dei soltanto sapevano quanto fosse complicato convincerlo ad ascoltare chiunque non sedesse in una posizione di potere sopra di lui.  
Ma allo stesso tempo, chiudersi in quel modo e rifiutare di affrontare il problema non faceva altro che aggiungere un carico in più sulle spalle di chi ne era vittima.  
Gomiti sul tavolo e mento sulle mani incrociate, lo scorpione sollevò uno sguardo penetrante su Pisces: «Ascolta, se vuoi sputargli in faccia, fallo. Senti di voler esplodere? Non tenerti tutto dentro. Non è mai la soluzione, _mai_ », gli disse, scandendo con chiarezza i suoi consigli.  
«Hai paura di scoppiare a piangere di fronte a lui? Fallo e manda a fanculo quello che potrebbe pensare, ti ha ferito e merita di ricevere quel pugno nello stomaco», aggiunse dopo un po’, misurando con cautela le sue affermazioni. Aphrodite restava uomo orgoglioso, seppur non schiavo della vanità.  
  
  
  
«Penserà che sono un debole».  
  
  
  
«Penserà che ha mandato all’aria l’unica relazione che è stato capace di intrecciare», ribatté Milo senza perdere un battito. «Penserà di essere stato un _μπάσταρδος_ e ripenserà volente o nolente a quello che ti ha fatto».  
  
  
  
«Devo pensarci su».  
Dubbioso, ma grato di essere stato trascinato fuori dal letto e in quella conversazione da Milo, lo svedese prese un lungo respiro per calmarsi i nervi: «Ti ringrazio».  
  
  
  
«Non ho fatto niente».  
  
  
  
Aphrodite si lasciò sfuggire un mezzo sorriso, genuino: «Ti ho minacciato di morte e cercato di sedurti neppure tre mesi addietro. Hai fatto fin troppo».


	14. Gli Sbagli del Cancro

##  **Gli Sbagli Del Cancro**

###  **Deathmask x Aphrodite - background**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: T  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)

_Gli errori possono avere varia intensità. Grandi, piccoli, irreparabili e aggiustabili. Non sempre se ne ha consapevolezza._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
«Angelo, brutto _hijo de puta_ , apri questa porta!».  
Furioso come una belva, tanto da far invidia al possente Leone d’Oro, Shura tempestò la porta degli alloggi privati di Deathmask di pugni, ad un soffio dallo sprigionare l’energia di Excalibur e fare il legno pregiato a fettine nemmeno fosse burro.  
Tanta era la rabbia repressa del Capricorno che numerose schegge si staccarono comunque, minuscoli frammenti di legno che si sarebbero conficcati facilmente nella mano serrata di Shura non avesse indosso le sacre vestigia.  
O almeno, buona parte di esse. L’elmo se lo era lasciato alle spalle, dimenticato nella Decima Casa, tale era la furia che gli aveva animato i passi a scendere la scalinata del tempio.  
Non appena aveva appreso del motivo che si celava dietro lo stato d’animo d’Aphrodite, e non c’era voluto molto ché poche erano le ragioni per cui un uomo tanto crudele potesse soffrire, si era fiondato alla Quarta Casa con una sola intenzione: cantarne di cotte e di crude al bastardo che se ne stava ignaro a farsi gli affari suoi.  
  
Altro che Angelo, quel Cavaliere privo di dignità non meritava un nome tanto sacro. Meritava il nome di demonio, quella creatura infernale che a stento sembrava curarsi di coloro che a lui tenevano.  
«ANGELO!».  
  
  
  
Frastornato da tutta quella baraonda, alle sei del mattino per di più, Deathmask si chiuse in fretta e furia la vestaglia e strappò via la porta alle grinfie di Shura, appena in tempo perché non la sfondasse.  
«Ma si può sapere che ti è- CAZZO!».  
Neppure il tempo di aprire che si ritrovò steso a terra, una mano sollevata al punto in cui la mano – guantata d’oro – di Shura l’aveva colpito in pieno viso.  
Il sapore metallico sulla lingua gli disse che il pugno gli aveva tagliato il labbro inferiore, fortunatamente senza causare altri danni collaterali, oltre a quello alla sua indole.  
Sbalordito dal comportamento dello spagnolo, che mai aveva osato colpirlo con l’intenzione di offendere al di fuori di uno scontro, Deathmask non si diede pena di rimettersi in piedi prima di inveirgli contro: « _Ma si impazzutu?!_ »  
  
  
  
Shura dovette reprimere a forza la tentazione di afferrare Deathmask per il collo della vestaglia e scaraventarlo contro il mobile più vicino. O il muro. O qualsiasi altra superficie che fosse causa di una bella botta di vita per il Cancro.  
« _Te voy a pegar una hostia que te van a salir los dientes de la boca como palamitas_ se non cominci a stare zitto», gli rispose a tono, talmente innervosito da non essersi reso conto di aver scambiato la sua lingua natia con il greco.  
Altro che fargli saltare tutti i denti, avrebbe dovuto sferrargli un calcio nelle palle abbastanza forte da farlo parlare in falsetto per un mese o più. Non l’aveva fatto solo per evitare il fastidioso problema di privarlo dell’unico cervello che utilizzava.  
  
Si sbatté la porta alle spalle, a unico beneficio dei disgraziati vicini Ioria e Kanon, e incrociò le braccia così strette da pensare di non poterle disincastrare più dalla loro posizione.  
Meglio, avrebbe tenuto a freno l’istinto di affettare Deathmask come un insaccato.  
Era così innervosito che, invece di parlare, non faceva altro che sbattere le palpebre e aprire e chiudere la bocca in cerca della voce. Le mani gli prudevano ogni secondo di più, specialmente a guardare Deathmask che si rimetteva in piedi.  
Tempo prima Shura avrebbe perso ogni briciolo di determinazione di fronte a quel Cavaliere che anni addietro era stato un omicida senza scrupoli, e sicuramente di sarebbe lasciato distrarre dalla vestaglia mezza aperta, ma l’unico pensiero che gli vorticava in testa in quel momento non era nulla di positivo nei suoi confronti.  
  
«Perché non lo vai a dire ad Aphrodite, eh? Perché non ti presenti su, alla Dodicesima Casa, cosa che non fai neppure una cazzo di volta a meno di costringerti, e vai a fare la stessa domanda a lui?».  
Shura si morse la lingua, un mero tentativo di arginare le ingiurie che voleva sputargli contro una dopo l’altra, e sciolse l’intrico delle braccia: «Hai la minima idea di cosa hai combinato, Angelo? _La minima idea?!_ ».  
  
  
  
Deathmask fece per rispondere, replicare che no, non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa lo stesse incolpando, ma il ricordo della giornata precedente lo colpì peggio del pugno di Shura in pieno volto. Forse peggio di quello di Sirio, che l’aveva spedito dritto a morire negli Inferi.  
Fare mente locale non era difficile, doveva solo rammentare Rodorio e…  
E quella donna con cui Deathmask s’era messo a trastullarsi nella noia. A chiacchiere vuote, ma pur sempre equivoche.  
« _Mi virìu, eh?_ Maledizione, cosa credi, che volessi portarmela a letto?».  
  
  
  
«Qui non importa cosa credo io, ma cosa crede lui», ribatté Shura senza perdere un battito, espirando bruscamente dal naso. «Se non volevi portartela a letto, perché diamine l’hai fatto?».  
  
  
  
« _Pi faccifaria_. Un uomo non può più svagarsi, adesso? Cosa pretendevi che facessi, andassi a sfondarmi di Mythos in pieno giorno?».  
Già stanco di quella conversazione, l’italiano alzò gli occhi al cielo e si richiuse la vestaglia, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di star sventolando le sue grazie in faccia a Capricorn. Quindi, cadde a peso morto sul divano del salotto, seguito a ruota dai passi pesanti di Shura.  
Non aveva proprio intenzione di mollare, il caprone.  
«Che cazzo vuoi ancora? Ti ho già detto che… _dannata capra di montagna, lasciami!_ », fece appena in tempo a protestare, una mano di Shura intorno al collo e l’altra rilucente del potere di Excalibur.  
Lo sguardo nei suoi occhi era uno che mai, dopo la loro rinascita, Deathmask aveva più visto. Era lo sguardo spiritato e colmo d’ira che sfoggiava quando aveva fatto ritorno dalla sua missione, da quel compito ingrato che gli aveva mosso il braccio ad uccidere Aiolos.  
  
Suo malgrado, quegli occhi spalancati e le iridi ridotte alla mera ombra di loro stesse lo fecero rabbrividire involontariamente. Shura sapeva essere mortale, quando voleva, e tale era lo sguardo di un assassino prima di levare l’arma e colpire.  
Smise di ribellarsi quando lo spagnolo rafforzò la preda, l’influsso benefico e allo stesso tempo fatale della spada a sanguinare anche nel braccio che Deathmask stava provando ad allontanarsi dalla gola.  
Aveva paura perfino di deglutire a vuoto la tensione che gli aveva creato un nodo allo stomaco.  
«Shura… Shura, lasciami andare», gli disse. Non pretese né supplicò, non si sarebbe mai abbassato a tanto con lui, ma non poteva negare di essere terrorizzato.  
Terrorizzato, e confuso fino al midollo di quella situazione in cui si era andato a impelagare. Ma che cazzo, non era un uomo adulto, Aphrodite?  
Doveva prendersela per così poco?!  
  
  
  
Se non fosse stato per la consapevolezza di commettere tradimento, Shura non avrebbe mai acconsentito alla richiesta di Deathmask. Non l’avrebbe mai lasciato andare, libero di cadere sui cuscini del divano e massaggiarsi la gola dolorante e segnata di rosso.  
Excalibur l’aveva ferito poco, abbastanza da stillare poche gocce di sangue vivido, ma il capricorno non la sentiva una punizione adeguata.  
Nulla, neppure la morte più agonizzante, era un castigo degno del calibro di un uomo senz’anima come quello che per anni non si era mai rifiutato di chiamare amico, compagno, perfino amante.  
«Tu… tu non hai idea di cosa gli hai fatto».  
La voce di Shura tremava, incapace di restare salda nella calma che doveva imporsi nell’affrontarlo, l’uomo apriva e chiudeva i pugni mentre il suo cosmo si ribellava alla prigionia forzata.  
  
Deathmask poteva solo ritenersi fortunato che Aphrodite si fosse chiuso in casa sua senza dargli la possibilità di vederlo. Perché se l’avesse fatto, se avesse visto sul suo volto il risultato della negligenza che l’aveva portato a piangere lacrime amare, la mano di Shura non si sarebbe fermata.  
Solo gli dei sapevano quanto tenesse a quel dono delle stelle ch’era Aphrodite, un uomo tanto bello da non essere eguagliato in terra da nessuno, e tanto corrotto nella sua anima nera da rendere vulnerabile alla pari di un cucciolo smarrito quel poco di luce ancora celata al suo interno.  
E che Zeus in persona lo fulmini, Deathmask aveva ferito proprio quell’unica parte della sua anima ancora aperta al dolore.  
Gli bastò spalancare le braccia in preda alla frustrazione, per perdere il controllo di Excalibur e ridurre in pezzi tutti i mobili che aveva nelle vicinanze, scagliando ovunque schegge di legno, vetro e metallo, e costringendo Deathmask a trovare rifugio pigiandosi come un ragazzino fra i cuscini.  
  
«Rispondimi, Angelo. Senza tirar fuori una delle sue solite cazzate», disse dopo un po’, vedendo che il pesante silenzio caduto nella stanza non dava segno di voler essere interrotto. Due dita a pizzicargli il ponte nasale e un’emicrania pronta ad avere ragione sulla sua salute.  
«Tu lo ami?».  
  
  
  
Qualsiasi risposta Deathmask avesse in serbo per lui, gli morì in gola a quella semplice domanda. Una domanda che, lui stesso, non aveva mai avuto pena di porsi, nonostante i lunghi anni trascorsi assieme ad Aphrodite, nonostante la confessione di lui alla loro rinascita.  
Lo amava?  
  
  
  
Non ricevendo risposta, Shura fece del suo meglio per non perdere di nuovo la pazienza. Mettersi ad urlare non era altro che controproducente, in un enigma del genere, non al punto morto in cui si erano stagnati peggio di una nave in secca.  
Invece, scrutò i cambiamenti di espressione sul volto tirato di Deathmask, incorniciato da ispide ciocche di capelli scuri. Ciò che passò nei suoi occhi rifletteva il disagio interiore che lo attanagliava, poco ma sicuro, tuttavia lo spagnolo non era in vena di perdere tempo.  
Non più.  
  
«Angelo», richiamò la sua attenzione, secco e diretto. «Tu sai che Aphrodite ti ama. Sai che non ha mai amato nessuno all’infuori di te, neppure me. Neppure l’uomo con cui si dilettava così tanto, dentro e fuori le lenzuola».  
Non doveva essere lui a dirglielo, _non doveva_. Deathmask doveva averlo già capito, e da tempo ormai. Era frustrante oltre ogni immaginazione, osservare come gli occhi di Cancer cambiavano luce, da confusi e indecisi a incupiti, pregni di consapevolezza e macchiati di colpevolezza.  
Poco mancò che si prendesse la testa fra le mani, incredulo: «Lui ha pianto la tua morte più di chiunque altro, lo sai? Ha pianto anni fa, prima e dopo averti perso ancora, e ha pianto quando ha potuto finalmente riabbracciarti. Tu… Tu non fai altro che farlo piangere».  
  
Doveva aver colpito nel segno, data la reazione che ricevette in cambio. Deathmask abbassò gli occhi, la testa voltata per non incrociare neppure per sbaglio lo sguardo con Shura. Era lo stesso comportamento che aveva da bambino, quando combinava un guaio e gli adulti lo rimproveravano per le sue malefatte.  
Solo che stavolta, il danno era molto più ingente.  
Stavolta era un cuore che aveva spezzato. Un oggetto si poteva riparare, una ferita aperta curare. Un cuore in frantumi non era così semplice da rimettere insieme.  
«Lui ha sempre sofferto per le tue azioni», continuò, senza smettere di inveire, senza esitare di fronte a tale dimostrazione di debolezza. «L’hai ferito con il tuo comportamento, gli hai impedito di avere una felicità che stava cercando da anni. Non puoi giocare con i sentimenti delle persone come fossero biglie di vetro da sostituire una volta danneggiate».  
  
  
  
«Non ho mai voluto fargli del male», fu la debole replica di Deathmask, un sussurro troppo sommesso per appartenere alla sua persona, dettato dal senso di colpa che a forza di unghiate si faceva strada dalle sue viscere. «Mai».  
  
  
  
« _E dovrei crederti!?_ »  
L’italiano sussultò all’improvviso cambio di voce di Shura, ma al capricorno non importava. Che si spaventasse fino all’infarto, l’infame bastardo che gli sedeva di fronte. L’avrebbe meritato più dell’uomo che a causa sua si era rinchiuso in una bolla di sofferenza e sopportazione allo sfinimento.  
«Vuoi farmi credere di non avergli fatto intenzionalmente del male, Angelo? Vuoi farmi credere che, pur sapendo l’amore di Aphrodite nei tuoi confronti, hai pensato bene di corteggiare spudoratamente cani e porci in sua presenza senza conoscere le conseguenze?».  
Shura scosse la testa, una risata amara a fior di labbra: «Risparmiami le cazzate, razza di coglione. Ne ho già sentite fin troppe da te. Se non lo ami, diglielo chiaro e tondo. Aphrodite non si merita la maledizione di uno come te».  
  
Disgustato, Capricorn voltò i tacchi e fece per uscire, la mano già sulla maniglia quando si girò a guardarlo un’ultima volta: «Ringrazio gli dei di aver trovato Aiolos. Non avrei più sopportato l’idea di fare sesso con un’ignobile bastardo senza cuore».  
E sbatté la porta così forte da scardinarla, lasciandola appesa per miracolo a quel poco di metallo che ancora la manteneva in piedi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ci volle un po’ prima che Deathmask si ridestasse dal torpore in cui l’aveva fatto piombare lo shock della visita di Shura. Di quella, e dell’essere venuto a conoscenza di aver probabilmente mandato a puttane la sua intera… cosa? La sua relazione con Aphrodite?  
Uno sbuffo amareggiato sfuggì ai suoi polmoni al pensarci; non avevano mai avuto una vera relazione, loro due. Mai, perché Deathmask non si era mai curato di parlare con Aphrodite e mettere in chiaro cosa c’era ad unirli.  
Si baciavano, trascorrevano giorni e notti insieme, facevano sesso fino a crollare sfiniti sulle lenzuola sfatte e non più pulite, ma non c’era mai stato nient’altro.  
O almeno, era ciò che Deathmask pensava.  
  
Adesso, non ne era più così sicuro.  
Perché, altrimenti, venire a sapere di aver ferito così profondamente Aphrodite gli aveva costretto un macigno sul petto, tanto da impedirgli di respirare? Non ci si preoccupava così per un passatempo, poco ma sicuro.  
L’indole di Cancer non era mai stata adatta alle emozioni gentili, all’amore e ai sentimenti che ne derivavano. Sapeva essere geloso, eccome se sapeva essere geloso, ma non aveva mai permesso alla sua brama di possesso di andare oltre.  
Innamorarsi, cedere il suo cuore a qualcuno… non c’era mai stata occasione di gettarsi su quella strada senza timore di essere travolto. Non c’era spazio, nell’animo di Deathmask, per un’emozione così pura e preziosa.  
  
Ma allora, che motivo aveva di sentire quelle terrificanti fitte al petto? Che motivo aveva, di artigliarsi il torace mentre l’aria rifiutava di riempirgli i polmoni con il suo alito rassicurante?  
Aphrodite non era altro che il suo passatempo preferito, uno svago con cui infiammarsi la notte e arrovellarsi il cervello di giorno. Non era mai stato altro, nei lunghi anni che avevano trascorso l’uno al fianco dell’altro.  
Ma forse… forse Deathmask si sbagliava.  
La domanda che gli aveva rivolto Shura, quella maledetta rinfusa di sillabe che mai prima di allora aveva pensato di sentirsela pesare addosso, continuava imperterrita a ripresentarsi nella sua mente. Una tortura inestinguibile, alla stregua delle fiamme dell’inferno.  
  
“Tu lo ami?”.  
  
E Deathmask voleva rispondere, voleva urlare che no, non lo amava, come poteva lui essersi innamorato? Come poteva lui, che tante azioni scellerate aveva compiuto nella sua prima vita, essere vittima delle frecce di Eros?  
Ma non ci riusciva.  
La testa stretta fra le mani, solo nel disastro ch’era il suo salotto semidistrutto dalla rabbia cieca di Shura, Deathmask scosse la testa più e più volte, tormentato da emozioni che non avrebbe mai pensato di essere in grado di provare.  
Che senso aveva, alla fine?  
Amare o non amare Aphrodite… non faceva differenza, dopo averlo stilettato al cuore senza pietà un anno dopo l’altro. La goccia aveva fatto traboccare il vaso, Aphrodite era solo nella Dodicesima Casa, e Deathmask non avrebbe mai ricevuto il suo perdono.  
Non dopo tutte quelle lacrime versate.  
  
Shaka aveva ragione sull’essenza del karma, si rese conto Deathmask con un’aspra risata. Nel bene e nel male, tutto ritorna. E il Cancro, nelle sue opportunità alla vita, ne aveva compiuto fin troppo di male.  
  
Sì, lo amava.  
Deathmask, no… no, Angelo amava Aphrodite con tutto se stesso, teneva a quell’uomo che era riuscito nell’intento di scongelare il suo cuore ghiacciato e incrinare i muri di roccia che aveva eretto tutto attorno ad esso. Lo voleva lì, fra le sue braccia, l’avrebbe supplicato in ginocchio pur di ricevere il suo perdono.  
Ma quel suo dannato alter-ego, quella personalità che lui da solo si era creato strappando via dai cadaveri di criminali e innocenti i loro volti, tutto ciò che era Deathmask gli impediva di farlo.  
Gli impediva di calpestare il suo maledetto orgoglio e ingoiare la vergogna del senso di colpa, di mettere a nudo l’affetto e l’amorevolezza di cui mai si sarebbe creduto capace.  
  
I loro rapporti non erano mai teneri. Non c’era affettuosità, nel modo in cui si aggrappavano l’uno all’altro, nel modo in cui i loro corpi sudati si strusciavano indecentemente alla rincorsa del piacere puro, carnale, non c’era amore nel modo in cui le unghie di Aphrodite si conficcavano nella schiena di Deathmask o artigliavano disperate le lenzuola al culmine dei loro amplessi.  
Con una punta di rimpianto, Cancer si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto esserci. Che Aphrodite l’avrebbe voluto, quel sentimento.  
Facevano solo sesso, sempre e solo quello. Tutto ciò che li costringeva a letto erano pulsioni improvvise e spinte roventi capaci di impossessarsi del loro cosmo più profondo.  
Deathmask non si era mai sentito chiedere di fare l’amore. Né aveva mai provato l’impulso di portare a letto Aphrodite così, con quelle parole, piuttosto che spingerlo di peso sul materasso e scoparlo fino a fargli spillare lacrime di cui non conosceva la reale entità.  
  
Se avesse lasciato libero Angelo, anche solo per una notte, forse avrebbe capito. Prima che fosse troppo tardi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzioni  
> Te voy a pegar una hostia que te van a salir los dientes de la boca como palamitas : Ti darò uno schiaffo così forte che i denti ti cadranno dalla bocca come popcorn (o qualcosa del genere)
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Inclemenza  
> Ship: Deathmask x Aphrodite  
> Rating: T  
> Data di pubblicazione: entro domenica 05/04/2020.   
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.  
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	15. Inclemenza

##  **Inclemenza**

###  **Deathmask x Aphrodite**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: T  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)

  
**Attenzione alla frase di pesantissimo humor nero alla fine. Che tanto humor non è. **

_La clemenza e il perdono non sono mai elargiti con leggerezza. Mai, perché non vanno implorati. Vanno guadagnati._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
“Stupido idiota”, si ripeté per l’ennesima volta, camminando in tondo nell’atrio della Quarta Casa. «Stupido, maledetto idiota!», quasi gridò ai quattro venti, calciando via i candidi crisantemi sparsi ovunque sul pavimento marmoreo del suo tempio.  
Adirato, infuriato con se stesso, Deathmask digrignò i denti in una smorfia e cadde a sedere, lo sferragliare dell’oro sula pietra assordante tra le alte colonne. Poggiò i palmi aperti sulle ginocchia delle gambe incrociate, chino in avanti per il peso del senso di colpa che gli gravava più dell’armatura, e inveì ancora contro le sue azioni dissennate.  
Erano trascorsi due giorni da quando Shura gli aveva devastato sia la casa che l’animo, e da allora Deathmask non riusciva a darsi pace.  
Continuava imperterrito a ripetersi le stesse parole e le stesse ingiurie, pensando e ripensando a quello che il capricorno gli aveva urlato in faccia, torturandosi giorno e notte con i pensiero di aver lasciato Aphrodite a versare lacrime amare.  
Lui, il Cavaliere dei Pesci, l’infame assassino dal volto divino.  
  
L’ironia della sorte era che Deathmask, invece, non ci riusciva.  
Soffriva, lacerato dall’interno dalla nuova percezione di sé, ma non era capace di piangere. Nonostante il dolore che gli annebbiava le emozioni, e la confusione di non sapere più cosa pensare di se stesso e di Aphrodite, il suo egoismo gli impediva di versare quelle lacrime che l’avrebbero liberato dal peso della colpa.  
Maschera di morte era il suo volto, più che il suo nome, pallido e segnato da occhiaie scure e profonde, ma che diritto aveva di star male?  
Lui, che non riusciva neppure a piangere l’allontanamento dell’uomo che sì, troppo tardi aveva capito di amare.  
Serrò i pugni, frustrato, l’oro dei guanti scricchiolante in segno di protesta: «Sei solo uno sciocco, Angelo», si disse, il tono canzonatorio nei suoi stessi confronti. «Uno sciocco superficiale che fa solo del male».  
  
Voleva andarsene, fuggire all’ingresso degli Inferi e sbollire lì la sua rabbia e il suo risentimento, circondarsi di anime defunte ed energia fatua, ma così facendo si sarebbe fatto un regalo. Il regalo della solitudine e del libero pensiero, lontano dalla consapevolezza del cosmo ferito di Aphrodite.  
Lo percepiva, debole e lontano, si infrangeva a ondate su di lui e gli toglieva il respiro ogni volta senza eccezioni.  
La Dodicesima Casa era chiusa a tutti, il dolce profumo delle rose era mutato nell’aroma venefico del veleno, e tutto per qualcosa che poteva evitarsi. L’unico che Aphrodite ammetteva alla sua presenza era Milo, Deathmask l’aveva scoperto quando il Cavaliere dello Scorpione aveva oltrepassato la sua Casa per dirigersi al campo d’addestramento assieme al suo allievo appena preso.  
In fondo, non era difficile capire perché Aphrodite non volesse a suo fianco nessuno che facesse già parte della sua vita privata.  
Troppi ricordi ad innescare reazioni a catena pericolose ed infelici, Cancer lo immaginava.  
  
Voleva essere geloso di lui, dello scorpione velenoso che aveva il privilegio di avvicinarsi alle rose senza restarne ferito, ma che diritto ne aveva?  
Milo si era preoccupato per lui quando Deathmask l’aveva fatto soffrire, e sapeva più di altri quanto dolore provocasse l’allontanamento o la perdita della persona amata. Chi meglio di lui, come spalla su cui consolarsi?  
  
Con un sospiro, non sapeva se affranto o incollerito, Deathmask si decise a rimettersi in piedi e lasciò l’atrio del suo tempio, diretto all’entrata aperta sulle ripide scale immacolate.  
Dalla guerra sacra il Grande Tempio era stato ricostruito, ristrutturato e messo in ordine com’era stato ai vecchi tempi. L’abbandono non si addiceva alle dimore dei più grandi Cavalieri di Atena, e molti si erano affaccendati sulle scale e sui pendii per impilare blocchi e colonne, e piantare fiori e alberi dove la terra vinceva sulla roccia spoglia.  
In particolare, l’area intorno alla Quarta Casa era disseminata di crisantemi, i fiori che nel paese d’origine di Deathmask erano tradizionalmente collegati alla morte, ai funerali, alla tristezza di un familiare o di un amico passato a miglior vita.  
Il loro profumo non avvolgeva solo l’aria, ma ricordava al Cavaliere il suo ruolo, agiva come un ponte fra la vita terrena e la morte oltre i cancelli degli Inferi.  
Più che altro, lo distraeva dai crucci della mortalità, insinuandosi nell’anima attraverso le narici. Nella maggior parte dei casi, almeno.  
  
Deathmask si sedeva spesso tra quei fiori tanto legati al sonno eterno, che fosse lì fuori o nello splendido giardino nascosto nei meandri del tempio, piantato lì da chissà quale precedente Cavaliere del Cancro. Si sedeva e dimenticava di essere vivo, vagava tra gli estinti senza farlo per davvero.  
Tuttavia, in quei giorni neppure la dolce fragranza dei crisantemi bianchi lo distoglieva dall’incognita radicata a fondo nella sua mente.  
Inspirò a fondo, l’italiano, fino a sentirsi bruciare i polmoni dallo sforzo, ma era come se il suo olfatto fosse divenuti improvvisamente immune al senso di tranquillità che gli infondevano quei fiori. Tutto ciò che percepiva era l’odore delle rose, l’intenso profumo dei loro petali e il penetrante veleno delle spine.  
Era come se tutto fosse stato soppiantato per vendetta, come se ogni singolo fiore sbocciato sul pendio della montagna non esistesse se non per trasportare fino a lui il profumo della colpa.  
«Maledizione», imprecò, le mani ancora strette a pugno, unghie pressate contro l’oro, gli occhi chiusi in esasperazione e impotenza.  
  
Cosa poteva fare, lui, di fronte a ciò che gli pareva un castigo degli dei?  
  
Nulla, ecco la risposta.  
Nulla, eccetto crogiolarsi nell’angoscia di essere stato egli stesso la causa della sua rovina ultima.  
Neppure il gioco d’azzardo lo allettava, quando faceva vagare lo sguardo lontano, sul villaggio di Rodorio. Né il vizio, né l’alcol, né la compagnia di chicchessia.  
Si sentiva in trappola nella sua stessa Casa, eppure non riusciva a lasciarla. Che fine indegna, per un Cavaliere che mai aveva rifiutato una sfida, nella sua vita. Per un Cavaliere che aveva continuato a combattere nonostante l’oscurità e il terrore che s’erano annidati nel suo cuore tempo addietro.  
A guardarsi dall’esterno, si rivedeva com’era da bambino, quando era spaventato dalle potenzialità del suo stesso cosmo, dallo sguardo vacuo e disperato delle anime che si gettavano nella Bocca dell’Ade. Si rivedeva piccolo e impotente di fronte a forze più grandi di lui, piegato in due dal peso di una responsabilità che all’inizio era troppo per le sue giovani spalle.  
  
Chissà dov’era finito, quel guerriero implacabile e attaccabrighe che fino a pochi giorni prima non voleva saperne di andarsene.  
Deathmask, in cuor suo, non riusciva a capirlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Una settimana più tardi, stanco di sentirsi più calpestato di un re sotto i piedi di un dio o quasi, Deathmask prese una decisione.  
O meglio, le diede di santa ragione alla sua indecisione, mandò a quel paese un soggetto indefinito, e cominciò a salire le scale del Grande Tempio per raggiungere la Dodicesima.  
Shura aveva ragione, dopotutto. Dura ammetterlo, ma era la verità. Deathmask doveva parlare con Aphrodite e cercare di mettere un freno alla confusione che gli vorticava in testa, doveva riconoscere il suo essere stato una testa di cazzo e dirgli che no, lui non era l’unico a sentirsi rinchiuso in quel sentimento sdolcinato ch’era amore.  
Il problema stava nel riuscirci.  
  
Mettendosi l’anima in pace, Cancer scosse la testa e attraversò la Quinta Casa senza badare troppo a Ioria e al suo allievo in pieno addestramento. Quell’uomo poteva essere giovane o di casta inferiore, ma un brivido di sconcerto lo esigeva sempre da coloro che lo incontravano; non c’era molto da sorprendersi, nella scelta di Ioria caduta su di lui.  
Deathmask non sapeva se prendere un discepolo sotto la sua ala o meno. Non sapeva ancora se aveva intenzione di sottoporre un giovane ragazzo com’era lui anni or sono al gelido cosmo di morte che spirava attorno al Cavaliere del Cancro.  
Magari, se un giorno avesse trovato un ragazzino già partecipe di morte.  
Ma non era tempo di rimuginarci su. Era troppo presto per posare sulle spalle di altri un peso che non necessitava di essere ereditato.  
  
Perciò, silenzioso come raramente era stato durante la vita, Deathmask oltrepassò il tempio del suo vicino e lo stesso fece con la Casa di Virgo e la Casa di Libra.  
I loro occupanti non gli diedero peso; Shaka lo ignorò, come al solito immerso nelle sue meditazioni, e Dohko stava avendo a che fare con il suo già allievo Sirio. Due problemi in meno da affrontare.  
Arrivato all’Ottava Casa, però, la risoluzione del Cancro venne meno.  
  
Milo, a differenza degli altri, sapeva.  
Sapeva ed era partecipe, e che gli dei lo fulminino, era estremamente testardo nella sua voglia di impedire ad altri di soffrire.  
Unico Cavaliere, tra i dodici del Grande Tempio, ch’era solito concedere pietà ai suoi avversari, piuttosto che ucciderli e domandare scusa agli astri celesti. E tuttavia in possesso di una fra le armi più dolorose insite nel cosmo dei Cavalieri, capace di dare una morte solo agonizzante a chi ne veniva colpito.  
Era un ostacolo difficile da superare, come apprese ben presto.  
  
Lo Scorpione d’Oro non era al chiuso nel suo tempio, ma si stagliava in piedi contro le bianche colonne, rilucente sotto il caldo sole di Grecia e inflessibile nello sguardo che di pietra rendeva gli occhi brillanti. Il mantello svolazzava alle sue spalle non per effetto del vento, ma per gli squilibri del suo cosmo, che fluiva assieme ad una cacofonia di emozioni contrastanti.  
Rabbia, disprezzo, incomprensione, pietà; tutto ciò entrava in risonanza con il cosmo più freddo di Deathmask, contaminato dal buio dei profondi Inferi più che dalla luce del Santuario di Atena. Lo schiacciava, lo faceva sentire indifeso come un bambino rincorso da un lupo affamato.  
Un’espressione dura e aspra era scolpita sul suo volto, come poche volte era comparsa.  
Deathmask non si sentì ferito nell’orgoglio, quando un fremito di terrore lo attraversò da capo a piedi, nel fermarsi di fronte al fiero guerriero. Non quella volta, non sapendo ed accettando di essere nel torto.  
  
«Milo».  
  
  
  
«Deathmask».  
  
  
  
Solo Camus poteva essere più freddo del gelo nella sua voce. Era mai stato così, Milo? Forse. Deathmask non si era mai curato molto di cosa facessero di suoi parigrado, dopotutto.  
«Hai intenzione di lasciarmi passare?».  
Una domanda che, in ben altre circostanze, sarebbe stata legittima in ogni caso. Ma in quella, Cancer dubitava di ricevere una risposta immediatamente affermativa.  
Difatti non si sorprese quando, inflessibile, lo scorpione scosse la testa.  
«Non puoi bloccarmi per sempre».  
  
  
  
«Non intendo farlo», fu l’immediata replica. «Solo se il tuo intento è recarti alla Dodicesima Casa, allora non ti lascerà passare. E poco ho da credere che tu sia stato convocato al Palazzo di Atena, o che voglia cimentarti in una visita di cortesia ad altri Cavalieri».  
Non che fosse complicato intendere le macchinazioni che azionavano gli ingranaggi della sua mente, dopotutto. Deathmask non era mai stato persona da affezionarsi visibilmente agli altri, neppure si spostava dal suo tempio se non lo riteneva necessario.  
«Volta i tacchi e allontanati, Cancer. Non ho intenzione di farti oltrepassare la mia Casa».  
  
  
  
«E se volessi combatterti?».  
  
  
  
«Saprei di avere di fronte un avversario sleale, e non accetterei alcun confronto».  
  
  
  
Maledizione, quell’aracnide depravato era più scaltro e cocciuto del previsto.  
Indeciso sul da farsi, Deathmask si morse l’interno della guancia. Se avesse attaccato Milo direttamente, lui l’avrebbe respinto usando il suo dannato Sacro Scorpio o l’avrebbe immobilizzato quel tanto che bastava per spingerlo giù dal pendio. Un millesimo di secondo sarebbe stato più che sufficiente, dalla posizione in cui si trovavano.  
Se, invece, avesse utilizzato gli Strati di Spirito, Milo avrebbe sicuramente avuto un piano di riserva e poco valeva l’aver spedito la sua anima agli Inferi.  
Dopo di lui c’era Aiolos, cosa vera, ma oltre… oltre c’era Shura.  
D’improvviso, gli ostacoli invalicabili era diventati due, ed anche colossali.  
  
Deathmask sbuffò, tentando di prendere tempo, e lanciò un’occhiata in tralice a Milo: «Si può sapere perché ti preoccupi tanto di lui, eh? Cos’è che infiamma tanto il tuo spirito, Scorpio? Che io sappia, non siete mai andati d’amore e d’accordo, tu e Aphrodite».  
  
  
  
In risposta, gli occhi di Milo si ridussero a fessure, ombreggiati quasi del tutto dalle lunghe ciglia scure: «Un cuore spezzato resta tale a discapito dei dissapori tra due persone», disse, continuando a tenere d’occhio i movimenti di Deathmask.  
Stava cercando di prendere tempo, com’era ovvio accadesse, ma che ci provasse pure.  
Una sola mossa falsa, e si sarebbe ritrovato in fondo alla scalinata nel giro di un secondo. Non sapeva, l’italiano, di avere contro non solo una, ma tutte le Case dello Zodiaco precedenti alla Dodicesima.  
Perfino Aiolos, messo al corrente da Shura, non aveva potuto far altro che adombrarsi nell’apprendere quale sorte era toccata ad un uomo che mai, nella sua crudeltà, avrebbe dovuto mostrare tanto sconforto. Era troppo giusto, il Sagittario, troppo nobile per restarsene a guardare mentre un Cavaliere di Atena ne feriva un altro così a fondo.  
«Torna indietro, Deathmask. Non c’è niente per te qui. Niente che tu possa reclamare senza versare sangue e lacrime ingiusti», aggiunse. «Forse io e Aphrodite non siamo mai stati sì tanto amici, ma se c’è una cosa che non tollero, tra le mura del Santuario e oltre di esse, è il tradimento della fiducia riposta. È un male tremendo, e solo se causato nella più nobile delle intenzioni può essere perdonato».  
  
E Milo per poco non si era lasciato alle spalle Camus non una, ma ben due volte, per quella stessa filosofia che si era autoimposto.  
Tradire la fiducia di qualcuno, rischiare di calpestare anni di sentimenti corrisposti, Milo lo odiava. Aveva imparato a perdonare solo guardando oltre verso il fine ultimo, non prima.  
Ma Deathmask, al contrario di Camus, non aveva un fine ultimo. Non aveva la salvezza della dea ad imporgli la crudeltà, non aveva la salvaguardia della giustizia o un debito da ripagare. Solo le sue azioni, e una giustificazione così squallida da essere alla stregua del ridicolo.  
«Non costringermi a levare la cuspide su di te».  
  
  
  
«Levala», lo sfidò infine, dopo un prolungato silenzio. «Leva la tua cuspide, e lascia il marchio di Scorpio sul mio corpo. Non volterò le spalle ad un Cavaliere, se la mia intenzione è andare avanti».  
Parole arrischiate, Deathmask lo sapeva.  
Milo non avrebbe esitato a farlo, non di fronte ad un Cavaliere della sua stessa risma. Lui era orgoglioso, ma rifiutava lo scontro solo con chi gli era inferiore. Non con chi gli era pari.  
Non era un invito a combattere. Milo si era rifiutato di affrontarlo, e non l’avrebbe fatto. No, era un invito a spingerlo via con la forza senza avere una reazione in cambio, un invito a levare le armi e usarle per scacciare un intruso in terra non sua.  
«Non cerco la lotta. Ma se vuoi che volti i tacchi, dovrai costringermi».  
  
Sfortunatamente per lui, il raggiro non andò a buon fine. E nel giro di un millesimo di secondo si ritrovò la punta affilata della cuspide in mezzo agli occhi, quasi a contatto con la fronte.  
Riusciva a sentire il cosmo di Milo emanare da quell’unica unghia affilata, rossa come il sangue che spillava alle sue vittime, pulsava e si espandeva in terrificanti onde di energia. Gli sarebbe bastato un minutissimo gesto e Deathmask avrebbe subito il dolore agonizzante del veleno di Scorpio, un veleno cosmico, che invece di insinuarsi nel sangue e viaggiare fino al cuore affliggeva il sistema nervoso di chi ne finiva vittima.  
Una singola puntura non era abbastanza per uccidere un Cavaliere d’Oro, né tantomeno metterlo fuori combattimento, ma sarebbe bastata allo scopo.  
Avrebbe conferito a Milo quel margine di tempo utile a spingerlo via dall’Ottava Casa senza sforzo.  
«Avanti, fallo», lo sfidò, sebbene temesse l’agonia della cuspide. «Tornerò finché non mi lascerai passare, senza darti tregua. Tornerò finché non sarai costretto ad utilizzare Antares, e sarai costretto ad uccidermi per tenermi lontano da lui».  
Si sarebbe macchiato di un tale crimine, Milo, in nome di un Cavaliere che aveva intenzione di proteggere? Date le sue esperienze, forse. Ma tagliare la corda non era da Deathmask.  
Perciò restò immobile di fronte allo scorpione e sostenne il suo sguardo, ignorando l’unghia rossa che aveva fra gli occhi.  
  
Non si aspettava, però, di vedere Milo sospirare e abbassare la cuspide, prima di farsi da parte. I suoi occhi ancora lampeggiavano ostilità, chiara e cristallina nelle iridi azzurre, e il cosmo continuava ad investirlo a ondate, ma era inequivocabile il suo gesto.  
  
  
  
«Sei così determinato, Deathmask? Molto bene. Attraversa l’Ottava Casa», gli concesse Milo, se non altro impressionato dalla testardaggine mostrata da Cancer. «Vedremo se riuscirai a salire più di così».  
Lo lasciò passare, scrutandolo in tralice mentre attraversava le alte colonne del suo tempio, ma non nutriva alcuna speranza per lui. Né alcuna compassione.  
Se anche Deathmask avesse vinto nella sua scalata verso la vetta, sarebbe stata la vetta a spingerlo via.  
  
  
  
Deathmask si godette la vittoria per una sola manciata di secondi. Il tempo di correre in salita verso la Nona Casa dello Zodiaco.  
Poi, un cosmo immenso lo fece barcollare e indietreggiare di qualche passo, come se un qualche tipo di forza l’avesse colpito allo stomaco e strappato via il respiro. Un cosmo benevolo e lucente, ma così forte da inchiodarlo sul posto per il terrore.  
Un cosmo che, anni addietro, aveva non solo rincorso, ma fronteggiato con lo scopo di spegnerlo.  
«Aiolos… non ti immischiare», disse fra i denti, rimangiandosi un’imprecazione. Se anche il Sagittario era sulla sua strada…  
  
  
  
«Torna alla Quarta Casa, Cavaliere di Cancer. Non sei il benvenuto».  
Appollaiato sul tetto del suo tempio, le grandi ali stagliate contro il cielo e la luce solare a circonfonderlo di un’aura dorata, Aiolos guardò l’italiano appena giunto alle sue porte con uno sguardo d’acciaio: «Non te lo ripeterò una seconda volta. I traditori come te non meritano benevolenza».  
  
  
  
Di tutto quello a cui aveva pensato, Deathmask si maledisse per non aver messo in conto Aiolos. Non solo il ronzino era sicuramente stato avvertito da Shura ed era troppo nobile per rifiutare una sua richiesta d’aiuto, ma era il più avverso al male di tutti. Qualunque tipo di male, perfino il più insignificante.  
Già era meravigliato di non avere la freccia d’oro puntata contro la sua persona; trarsi d’impaccio non sarebbe stato affatto semplice, garantito.  
«Mi consideri un traditore, Aiolos? Basta davvero così poco, per guadagnarmi una simile nomea?».  
Tempo, gli occorreva più tempo per pensare e allo stesso tempo non ne aveva. Più le ore passavano, più Aphrodite si allontanava.  
Si rese conto troppo tardi di aver parlato troppo in fretta, e senza aver pensato abbastanza.  
  
  
  
Gli occhi di Aiolos si ridussero a fessure, e in meno di un istante il Sagittario fu di fronte a Deathmask, una luce furiosa celata nello sguardo sempre gentile: «Osi tu domandare a me sulla giustizia di tale appellativo? Tu non devi neppure osar menzionare il tradimento», inveì contro di lui, furibondo come non era mai stato.  
  
  
  
«Allora perché difendi un Cavaliere ch’ha avuto ideali tanto simili ai miei?», ribatté l’italiano, immediatamente.  
Prima di accorgersi di quanto si era appena scavato la fossa con le sue stesse mani.  
Il cosmo di Aiolos fluì nell’armatura, mosse le piume d’oro delle ali e portò le vestigia a rilucere di minacciose scintille, e Deathmask fece istintivamente un passo indietro.  
Acqua sotto i ponti, era il passato. Aiolos aveva perdonato i loro errori, di Deathmask, di Aphrodite, di Shura, di Saga. Aveva dato inizio alla sua nuova vita senza serbare rancori per i giorni trascorsi, senza mai afferrare quei ricordi e porgerli alle parti che l’avevano ferito.  
La situazione non impiegò molto a degenerare, e Cancer sollevò le braccia per difendersi quando una sferzata di cosmo quasi lo fece volar via dalla sua posizione.  
  
  
  
«Non rivangare il passato e guarda alle tue azioni presenti, Deathmask! Credi che non sappia cos’hai fatto? Come hai agito?».  
  
  
  
«Io non ho fatto niente!», esclamò lui, ancora in atteggiamento difensivo, parole rapide e agitate. «Niente per tradire Aphrodite!».  
Ed era la verità, dannazione!  
Certo, era solito sollazzarsi con donne e uomini di tutto il villaggio, e qualsiasi missione internazionale era una scusa buona come un’altra per cercare altre compagnie, ma mai aveva tradito Aphrodite con le sue distrazioni.  
Buon cielo, il Cancro era il segno della famiglia, come poteva lui divertirsi e far baldoria con chiunque gli capitasse sotto gli occhi?  
Se anche era indeciso sui sentimenti nei confronti di Aphrodite, e tutt’ora non sapeva cosa pensare, mai aveva voluto essergli infedele. Lo svedese gli piaceva, era una sfida costante al suo orgoglio e rendeva più interessanti giornate e missioni, solo… non si era mai reso conto di quanto Aphrodite tenesse davvero a lui. Di quanto un “ti amo” fosse potente, detto dal Cavaliere dei Pesci.  
Forse inconsciamente, era proprio quella consapevolezza di essere l’oggetto di tali parole ad aver fermato Deathmask sulla soglia che separava vizio e adulterio.  
«Non ho mai toccato nessuna di quelle persone, tanto odio non lo merito!».  
  
  
  
«Tu… cosa?».  
Sbigottito, Aiolos fermò all’istante la sua offensiva; il cosmo ruggente del Sagittario si acquietò quasi fosse una belva ammansita, e la verità insita a fondo in ciò che Deathmask aveva appena detto lo convinse a non sguinzagliarla di nuovo.  
Shura gli aveva detto che Aphrodite era rimasto ferito da Deathmask dopo averlo visto intrattenersi più volte con le più svariate compagnie, e che dopo anni la sopportazione era finita, ma…  
«Tu non hai _mai_ tradito Aphrodite? Anche se non lo ami?».  
  
  
  
Stanco di quella tiritera, Deathmask sospirò e cadde a sedere, per terra a gambe incrociate: «Non ho mai detto di non amarlo, maledizione», imprecò, più con se stesso che verso Aiolos. «Cosa vuoi per lasciarmi passare, sciocco ronzino? La verità? Bene, eccola, servita su un piatto d’argento».  
Allargò le braccia in un gesto spazientito, senza mai perdere di vista il parigrado che gli si stagliava di fronte, e quasi gli venne voglia di ridere: «Non so se lo amo o meno. Non l’ho mai capito. Non ci ho mai pensato abbastanza per capirlo», disse, scuotendo la testa.  
E non sapeva se voleva provare a pensarci. Ne aveva viste troppe, di anime strappate via ai loro amati, imprigionate in una gabbia di dolore e solitudine una volta morte. Troppo era il tempo trascorso assieme agli spiriti caduti negli inferi, spiriti che nel loro cammino inesorabile si struggevano per essersi lasciati alle spalle compagni, mogli, mariti, perfino amanti.  
Deathmask aveva paura di incamminarsi lungo quel sentiero, solo per venirne distrutto alla fine. Ma allo stesso tempo non voleva restarne fuori, non voleva camminare lontano da esso e isolarsi da tutto. Forse non si era reso conto di nulla, negli anni del suo tradimento, troppo impegnato a soddisfare le richieste folli di Arles e guardare con desiderio al suo immenso potere, e ciò era stato la sua rovina.  
Lo aveva reso insensibile agli altri, alle loro emozioni, tanto da poterci giocare come fossero nulla se non ninnoli inutili.  
  
E dove lo aveva portato, quel comportamento? Dove lo aveva costretto?  
Lì, ai piedi dello stesso uomo che aveva cercato di uccidere, in cerca di un modo per continuare a correre su per le scale e domandare perdono a chi lo amava.  
Forse Milo l’aveva fatto passare proprio per quello, realizzò Deathmask con un ghigno amareggiato. Per vederlo crollare sotto il peso delle sue stesse colpe, una volta portate a galla da Sagittarius.  
Non gli avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione. Non ancora, non prima di aver concluso quello che si era prefissato.  
«Vuoi una risposta onesta alla tua domanda? No, io non ho mai tradito Aphrodite. Non ci ho mai pensato. Non ho mai avvicinato qualcuno con l’intenzione di portarmelo a letto».  
Fece una smorfia, al dover confessare proprio a lui ciò che aveva nascosto perfino a se stesso: «Non gli avrei mai fatto intenzionalmente del male. Ci tengo a lui, va bene? È solo… non so fino a che punto».  
  
  
  
Nel sentire quell’ammissione, lo sguardo di Aiolos si ammorbidì: «Secondo me lo sai», replicò, scostandosi di lato. «Devi solo accettarlo con te stesso».  
Non aggiunse altro, e si incamminò in senso opposto alla Nona Casa, oltrepassando Deathmask ancora a terra; la sua intenzione iniziale era di non lasciarlo passare, ma forse c’era davvero qualcosa di buono nel cuore indurito di Cancer.  
E se non c’era, ad ogni modo il perdono di Aphrodite non si guadagnava con una manciata di parole e un paio d’occhi in lacrime. Una dura lezione che il Sagittario non avrebbe mai approvato a cuor leggero, ma forse necessaria.  
Quando si voltò, arrivato al tempio di Scorpio, Deathmask era già scomparso oltre.  
  
  
  
Arrivato alla Decima Casa, i passi di Cancer si fermarono di sua spontanea volontà. Non c’era nessuno ad aspettarlo sulla soglia, nessuno a bloccargli il cammino a braccia incrociate, ma ciò non voleva significare un via libera.  
Shura non era così diretto, nell’accogliere ospiti indesiderati al suo tempio. No, lui aspettava il momento giusto, illudeva chi sperava di passare, e poi li abbatteva con inclemenza inaudita.  
Deathmask non si illuse di poter ricevere un trattamento diverso, specialmente dopo aver subito già una volta l’ira del Capricorno, perciò si incamminò all’interno del tempio con fare guardingo, tutti i sensi all’erta e pronto a scattare via al minimo segno di pericolo.  
  
Tuttavia, il pericolo non arrivò.  
Almeno, non finché l’italiano rimase all’interno, ad attraversare l’atrio silenzioso e lanciare occhiate alla scultura di Atena nascosta fra le colonne.  
Una manciata di secondi dopo aver messo piede fuori, dall’altro lato dell’edificio, Deathmask imprecò pesantemente nel suo dialetto e fece un salto all’indietro, cadendo di schiena sulle lastre di marmo. Tutto per evitare un fendente di Excalibur che l’aveva quasi affettato.  
Stavolta, però, invece di inveire contro Shura come aveva fatto in casa sua, Deathmask si morse la lingua e ingoiò tutte le invettive che avrebbe potuto sputargli contro.  
  
  
  
«Davvero, Angelo? Davvero?!».  
Spazientito, e a dirla tutta anche deluso dal comportamento dei Cavalieri che lo avevano preceduto nel loro compito di tenere Deathmask lontano dalla Dodicesima, Shura levò un sopracciglio e sbuffò, incredulo di fronte alla tenacia senza pari di quel siciliano.  
Ma credere così facilmente ad un ripensamento improvviso? Forse i suoi parigrado potevano cascarci, ma lui conosceva Deathmask da più tempo. Aveva trascorso giorni e mesi in sua compagnia, si era perfino unito al tradimento in favore di Arles assieme a Cancer.  
Non era persona da cambiare opinione con così tanta leggerezza.  
«Non voglio sapere come hai convinto Milo e Aiolos. Ma mettiti l’anima in pace, da qui non passerai a meno di non calpestare il mio cadavere», annunciò, le braccia tese ai fianchi in attesa di essere sollevate e sguinzagliare la spada sacra.  
  
  
  
Niente di sorprendente.  
Aspettandosi una reazione simile, invece di alzarsi e provare a combattere, Deathmask restò dov’era. Raddrizzò la schiena, ma non si mosse dal pavimento su cui era atterrato, quasi sulle scale del tempio. Shura era testardo e fin troppo fedele, quando voleva esserlo, ed era capace di arrampicarsi anche sul più piccolo dettaglio per restare fermo sulle sue opinioni; molto simile ad una capra capace di trovare quanti più appigli possibili su una parete di roccia verticale.  
Un confronto che, in altre situazioni, lo avrebbe fatto ridere.  
Ma adesso, con in palio il cuore di Aphrodite, anche solo un ghigno divertito avrebbe permesso al braccio di Shura di levarsi e colpire.  
A poco sarebbe servito, ricordargli che ucciderlo sarebbe equivalso a tradimento nei confronti del Santuario e dei suoi abitanti.  
  
«Non voglio combattere», infatti fu la prima cosa che si curò di comunicargli, scivolando a sedere in una posizione più confortevole, la schiena poggiata sui rocchi scanalati di una colonna. «Voglio solo parlare».  
  
  
  
«Non ho intenzione di parlare con te».  
  
  
  
«Difatti devi ascoltare», ribatté, prima che potesse aggiungere altro. A suo rischio e pericolo, data la fluttuazione del cosmo di Shura, ma ne valeva la pena.  
In fondo, che aveva da perdere?  
Il suo posto al Grande Tempio non sarebbe rimasto vuoto a lungo, e forse solo una minuscola manciata di persone ne avrebbe sentito la mancanza.  
Aphrodite era in collera, Shura allo stesso modo, e Saga aveva smesso di curarsi troppo dei Cavalieri ch’erano stati servitori di Arles tempo prima. Non c’era nessun altro, a parte forse Mur, che si sarebbe sentito in qualche modo toccato dalla sua scomparsa.  
«Cosa ti costa, in fondo? Ti sei già prefissato il compito di stare di guardia e impedirmi di passare, non ti sto portando via minuti preziosi», aggiunse dopo un po’.  
  
  
  
«Mi costa il tempo che non voglio dedicarti», fu la replica, inflessibile, dello spagnolo. «Conoscendoti, cercherai di abbindolarmi con le tue chiacchiere per ottenere quello che vuoi. Lo fai sempre».  
Dentro e fuori il Grande Tempio, a Rodorio, durante qualsiasi missione. Sempre.  
Deathmask attaccava bottone con le persone che voleva ingannare, ciarlava nelle loro orecchie di tutto quello che volevano sentirsi dire, e portava a casa il suo bottino.  
Nel vedere la smorfia sul volto dell’italiano, Shura fece schioccare la lingua: «Tasto dolente, Angelo?».  
  
  
  
«Sì», rispose, secco e diretto. E poté capire dall’espressione esterrefatta di Shura di averlo sorpreso.  
«Tu lo sai che io non avrei mai tradito Aphrodite», disse, dopo una lunga pausa. Il silenzio ch’era sceso tra loro era pesante, colmo di tensione e aspettative, di ira repressa e compassione malcelata. Solo lo sporadico cinguettio di un uccello, rari a quell’altezza, e il ronzio degli insetti ne spezzava la mole.  
Deathmask odiava il silenzio.  
Neppure gli inferi, l’inframundo abitato dalle anime dei defunti, era immerso nel silenzio. I lamenti degli spiriti perduti, nella loro malinconica cantilena, contribuivano sempre ad infrangerlo, pur nella loro macabra canzone di morte.  
Ma l’assenza di voci, di suoni, Deathmask non riusciva a sopportarlo. Era il motivo per cui l’atrio del suo tempio risuonava di quella intonazione votata al sonno eterno, il motivo per cui musica e suoni fluivano liberi nella privatezza dei suoi alloggi.  
  
Perciò, per riempire quello fra lui e Shura, invece di tacere parlò ancora: «Lo sai che Aphrodite non è un oggetto da buttare via, per me. Che non avrei mai pensato di poterlo usare e scartare a mio piacimento, una volta stanco di lui», disse.  
Non aveva ancora il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi, lui che rincorreva il potere per trovare la giustizia, ma chi poteva biasimarlo?  
Shura era una delle poche persone a cui davvero teneva. Era un uomo che faceva parte della sua… famiglia? Deathmask non sapeva se poteva chiamare così o meno il legame tra di loro. Non voleva perdere così la sua amicizia, maschera di morte o meno.  
Sospirò, quasi sconfortato da se stesso ormai, e piegò le labbra in un sorriso amaro: «Non volevo fargli del male, Shura. Io…».  
  
  
  
«Tu cosa?».  
Per nulla impressionato dall’atteggiamento remissivo di Deathmask, l’interpellato gli scoccò un’occhiata penetrante, e scosse la testa: «Te l’ho già detto, e te lo ripeto. Non cercare di farmi mandar giù la cazzata del “non volevo fargli del male”, è chiaro? Non è l’impressione che hai dato. A me, a lui, o a nessun altro qui al Santuario».  
La parte del cattivo samaritano non gli si addiceva proprio. Cosa poteva pensare di fare? Convincerlo con una storia lacrimosa di quanto in realtà fosse confuso?  
Ci aveva già provato, e non gli aveva concesso nulla.  
«Se vuoi confessarmi la sconcertante rivelazione di esserti reso conto di amarlo, arrivi tardi», perciò gli disse, irremovibile. «Aphrodite merita un uomo cento volte superiore a te. Non un _hijo de puta_ che non sa fare altro se non trastullarsi con chiunque gli capiti a tiro».  
  
  
  
«Shura…».  
  
  
  
«Lo so che non l’hai tradito? Io so che tu ne saresti capace!», continuò imperterrito, stizzito dal comportamento di Cancer. «Non sarebbe la prima volta, per te, di mettere il tuo benestare di fronte a quello degli altri. E se anche non l’avessi fatto, ha senso per te? Ha un significato, presentarti a lui e dirgli “sono stato un coglione insensibile e ti ho fatto star male per anni, ma ehi! non mi sono mai scopato nessun’altro”?!».  
Ormai stava gridando, Shura, spiattellando tutto ai quattro venti, ma era troppo arrabbiato per rendersene conto. Deathmask, di contro, si era appiattito contro la colonna, sperando di evitare di essere fatto a pezzi da Excalibur se la spada fosse sfuggita al controllo del proprietario.  
Mossa inutile, un cosmo così sacro avrebbe fatto a brandelli perfino un dio.  
  
Con i nervi a fior di pelle e le mani che gli prudevano dalla voglia di prendere a pugni l’uomo sedutogli di fronte, Shura sbuffò pesantemente dal naso e scosse la testa, non sapendo se essere più deluso o sfibrato dalla faccia tosta di Deathmask.  
Quando vide che stava per apri bocca e ribattere, però, non glielo permise: «Sta zitto, Angelo», infierì. «Azioni compiute o meno, resti un bastardo che se n’è sbattuto il cazzo dei sentimenti altrui. Aiolos è stato troppo gentile con te, e Milo… onestamente, non ho idea di cosa stesse pensando lui quando ti ha fatto passare. Ma qui torni indietro», aggiunse, voltandogli le spalle.  
Conversazione conclusa, o almeno sperava.  
  
  
  
«Non puoi decidere per lui», disse Deathmask fra i denti, rimettendosi in piedi.  
  
  
  
«Cosa?!».  
  
  
  
«Ho detto – l’italiano alzò la voce, finalmente levando lo sguardo su Shura – che non puoi decidere per lui».  
Era determinato ad andare avanti, e per la dea, non avrebbe rinunciato così facilmente.  
«Se tu conoscessi Aphrodite bene quanto lo conosco io, non sceglieresti mai per lui. Non faresti mai nulla al suo posto. Non importa quanto è ferito, Dite è troppo legato al suo potere per chinare il capo e lasciare agli altri le sue decisioni».  
Forse erano cresciuti insieme, forse avevano tradito Atena tutti e tre uniti e non si erano mai separati se non nella morte, ma c’era ancora qualcosa che Shura non sapeva. Che non avrebbe mai saputo.  
Deathmask era una persona difficile da sopportare, che poco si curava degli altri e preferiva la fredda solitudine degli inferi agli esseri viventi, ma era vero solo in apparenza.  
Lui amava circondarsi del brulicare della vita, dava importanza alle persone che gli erano accanto, e c’era un motivo se non si toglieva mai l’espressione beffarda dal viso. Quando si vive a stretto contatto con la morte, è normale far acquistare più valore alla vita.  
Questo Shura non poteva capirlo.  
  
E Deathmask, pur cieco nella sua ignoranza d’amore, si era curato di Aphrodite. Ne aveva compreso le abitudini, i gesti più insignificanti, sapeva distinguere uno sguardo assassino da uno annoiato senza batter ciglio.  
Era stato troppo immaturo da carpire l’essenza vera dell’amore di Aphrodite, troppo idiota nella sua incomprensione verso i suoi stessi sentimenti, e anche troppo possessivo in quello che Pisces poteva offrirgli.  
Se n’era reso conto, forse tardi, ma non aveva intenzione di gettare la spugna e abbandonare il gioco a metà.  
«Aphrodite non vorrebbe altri fra lui e me. Per quanto possa sembrarti il contrario, per quanto lui stesso non abbia intenzione di guardarmi in faccia, non vorrebbe altri a scacciarmi al posto suo», continuò ostinato, senza curarsi delle parole che si spezzavano ad ogni cambiamento di tono.  
  
  
  
Il silenzio calò solo per qualche istante fra i due litiganti. Poi, Shura gli porse la stessa domanda che gli aveva già presentato, una settimana prima: «Tu lo ami, oppure no?».  
  
  
  
«Davvero non ti importa andare contro il volere di Aphrodite?».  
Quando non ricevette risposta, Deathmask prese un lungo respiro, e si concesse qualche minuto per pensare.  
Se l’era ripetuta fin troppo quella domanda, arrivato a quel punto. Ma stavolta, invece di rifugiarsi dentro se stesso, l’italiano annuì.  
E il Capricorno si fece da parte, rinfoderando la spada sacra con ancora il fuoco dell’ira nascosto negli occhi. Un invito a proseguire, ma una minaccia velata al tempo stesso. Il significato del suo gesto era chiaro: parla con lui, ma non piangere quando tornerai indietro sconfitto.  
Ma l’inclemenza toccava ad Aphrodite. A lui, e a nessun altro per lui.  
  
L’Undicesima Casa non offrì nessun ostacolo a Deathmask, come aveva previsto. Non sapeva se fosse stato Shura ad avvisare Camus, o se il francese stesse avesse compreso la piega assunta dalla situazione, ma nessuno gli si parò di fronte con l’intento di fermarlo.  
O rinchiuderlo in un sarcofago di ghiaccio per il resto dell’eternità.  
Da un lato, Deathmask era sollevato di non dover affrontare anche l’algido Cavaliere di Aquarius, perché se fra loro esisteva un uomo capace di agire a sangue freddo e senza rimorso, quello era lui. Camus non avrebbe esitato ad attaccarlo, al minimo accenno di resistenza da parte sua l’avrebbe congelato senza via d’uscita.  
Lui non era una persona con cui era possibile ragionare, a meno di non essere Milo o la dea stessa.  
Il suo cosmo era presente, lo percepì mentre attraversava il gelido atrio del suo tempio, ma non si avvicinò né allontanò. Rimase fermo, immobile a guardarlo, come un predatore con gli occhi fissi sulla preda ma nascosto alla sua vista.  
Inconsciamente, Deathmask rabbrividì, e lasciata quella Casa tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
  
Breve, poiché innanzi a lui si stagliava l’ultima parte del suo viaggio lungo le scale del Grande Tempio, i gradini bianchi erano già circondati di fiori dove il ghiaccio dell’Undicesima non arrivava.  
Su in cima, immerso tra centinaia di rose scarlatte, si ergeva l’ultimo tempio prima del Palazzo di Atena, l’ultimo baluardo posto a sua protezione. La destinazione di Deathmask.  
Forse la destinazione ultima, se non per lui, per i loro cuori.  
  
I suoi passi si arrestarono a metà della scalinata, quando ormai i gradini erano nascosti da migliaia di petali rossi e nell’aria si spandeva il dolce profumo delle rose tanto amate da Aphrodite. Rose innocue, sparse ovunque solo per pura bellezza, che diventavano letali solo quando il loro Cavaliere ordinava.  
Il solo fatto di essere ancora in piedi, e non vittima dei fumi velenosi che in altre occasioni l’avrebbero costretto prima in ginocchio e poi privo di sensi, convinse Deathmask a continuare la sua scalata.  
Aphrodite voleva parlare con lui, aveva accettato la sua presenza se non altro, e solo un codardo si sarebbe tirato indietro arrivato a quel punto. Solo una persona senza alcuna traccia di spina dorsale.  
Tuttavia, quando arrivò in cima, l’italiano quasi dovette ricredersi.  
Il profumo venefico delle rose lo colpì senza preavviso, bruciandogli gola e polmoni, e Deathmask cadde prima di rendersi conto di cosa gli stesse accadendo. Era troppo intenso, troppo aggressivo, e nello sforzo di respingere il veleno a Cancer cominciarono a lacrimare gli occhi, mentre si artigliava la gola nel vano tentativo di non soffocare.  
  
«Vuoi uccidermi?», a stento riuscì a dire, tra violenti colpi di tosse. «A tal punto arriva il tuo odio per me?». Ormai era prostrato, una mano sul viso e l’altra ad artigliare il duro marmo candido, piegato in due dal peso di fiori che solo in mano ad Aphrodite diventavano tanto letali.  
Sentiva la vista cominciare ad annebbiarsi, i rumori attorno a sé ovattarsi mentre il veleno si faceva strada nel suo corpo senza pietà, ma la morte non lo colse.  
Così com’era arrivato, l’aroma assassino delle rose si disperse nell’aria, dissolvendosi senza peso e ricordo di ciò che aveva causato.  
No, Aphrodite non sarebbe stato così clemente. Non lo era mai.  
La sua rabbia non uccideva il corpo, ma dilaniava lo spirito fino a lasciarsi alle spalle solo i rottami di quello ch’era un tempo. Deathmask non sarebbe divenuto cadavere per mano sua, ma morto? Oh, l’avrebbe ucciso nel peggiore nei modi, lo sapeva.  
  
Lo sapeva, eppure era arrivato fin lassù, si era fatto strada tra chi voleva allontanarlo. Si era rifiutato di tornare indietro alimentato dalla vana speranza di poter ragionare con Aphrodite e parlare con lui ma adesso….  
«Non vuoi ascoltare, vero?».  
  
  
  
«Ne ho motivo?».  
Silenzioso, se non per lo sferragliare dell’oro che gli splendeva indosso, Aphrodite lasciò l’ombra confortante del suo tempio e guardò l’uomo in ginocchio di fronte alla Dodicesima Casa, gli occhi gelidi e ferrei nell’osservare la causa di tutto ciò che di peggio esisteva nella sua vita.  
Nello scendere le scale non un suono si udì nello spiazzo sanguinante di rose, solo i tacchi e le suole degli stivali, e null’altro.  
Ad Aphrodite era sempre piaciuto quel tocco di drammaticità, quell’entrata in scena da mozzare il fiato, ma nel posare lo sguardo sul relitto umano che aveva di fronte tutto gli sembrava inutile, uno spreco di tempo, di energie. Deathmask non meritava nulla di teatrale, solo di restare in ginocchio ed espiare le colpe che si era caricato sulle spalle.  
  
Si fermò di fronte a lui, abbastanza vicino da poter contare le pagliuzze di colore nei suoi occhi, ma con una rosa bianca stretta fra le dita.  
Un avvertimento.  
Toccami, muoviti, fai un gesto, e sei morto. Parla, e sei morto.  
Se Deathmask pensava di cavarsela con l’anima devastata da una sorte peggiore del riposo eterno, stavolta sbagliava.  
«Ci ho pensato», esordì, facendo schioccare la lingua in disapprovazione. «Ci ho pensato parecchio. Ci ho pensato ore ed ore, mentre aspettavo di vederti strisciare fin quassù, dilaniato da chissà quali sensi di colpa».  
Quasi gli rise in faccia, nel pronunciare quelle parole. Sensi di colpa… se Shura non avesse deciso di scendere alla Quarta Casa e sbraitargli contro i suoi errori, neppure si sarebbe accorto di niente. Non dava mai peso, Deathmask, alle conseguenze delle sue azioni sugli altri.  
Chiuse gli occhi, sollevò la testa verso il cielo prima di riaprirli e proseguire: «Ci ho pensato, e ho capito una cosa. Ho capito che non ne vale la pena», disse.  
La sua voce era bassa, controllata, nulla trapelava di quanto avrebbe voluto urlare, urlare fino a stroncare sul nascere qualsiasi altro suono, finché le sue corde vocali avessero retto. Avrebbe voluto lasciar spazio all’isteria e ridere, ridere fino a star male, avrebbe voluto afferrare Deathmask per i capelli e spingerlo giù dalla montagna, senza mai smettere di ridere, di piangere, di fare qualsiasi dannata cosa il suo corpo gli stesse supplicando.  
  
Invece, trasse un sospiro e abbassò di nuovo lo guardo sul suo silente interlocutore. Sembrava così debole, ridotto in quelle condizioni, così indifeso.  
Sembrava così diverso dal demone che lo aveva accoltellato al cuore così tante volte da avergli fatto perdere il conto, lì gettato, senza avere la forza di tirarsi su.  
Ma le apparenze, come Aphrodite aveva sperimentato sulla pelle, ingannavano. Sempre.  
«Non vale la pena di amarti. So che non mi hai tradito, Angelo. So che neppure tu avresti compiuto un gesto simile, adesso», continuò, imperterrito, i muscoli tesi nello sforzo di non far incrinare la voce. «Ma non cambia niente. Non cambia la sofferenza che mi hai inflitto, non cambia il dubbio che mai ha smesso di tormentarmi, giorno e notte, che tu fossi con me oppure no».  
Non ci era voluto molto per capirlo. Deathmask era schiavo dei vizi, del gioco, di tutte le tentazioni possibili e immaginabili sul pianeta, ma il suo segno proteggeva la famiglia.  
Il suo stesso essere Cavaliere del Cancro gli impediva di tradirlo.  
Ma arrivare a quella conclusione non aveva tolto di mezzo tutto il dolore che Aphrodite aveva sopportato, anni e anni di domande irrisolte, l’essere costantemente indeciso sul legame che voleva tanto rendere solido.  
  
Non sarebbe stato giusto perdonarlo.  
Aphrodite sorrise, amareggiato, e scosse le testa quando l’espressione di Deathmask mutò da interrogativa a spaventata: «Non me lo hai mai detto. Mai, neppure una volta. Quando l’ho fatto io, quando ti ho detto “Ti amo”, tu non hai risposto. Non hai mai risposto».  
Gli voltò le spalle e incrociò le braccia, il capo chino sotto il peso di tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto dirgli ma che non trovò via d’uscita.  
Era stata l’ignoranza ad aver causato tutto quanto. L’indecisione rispetto a sentimenti che non sapeva ricambiati o meno. La paura di chiedere, e restare deluso dalla risposta.  
«Avresti potuto dirlo. Avresti potuto dirmi “Ti amo anch’io”, o “Non ti amo”. Avresti potuto farmelo capire. Invece non hai fatto altro che giocare con me, non hai fatto altro che allontanarmi nonostante ti fossi sempre vicino».  
  
  
  
«Posso dirtelo adesso».  
  
  
  
Aphrodite soffiò via una risata, triste e amara: «Vattene, Angelo. Vattene prima che ti uccida. Qualunque cosa tu voglia dirmi, sei arrivato troppo tardi», disse solo, mentre tornava a nascondersi tra le colonne del suo tempio, il viso di nuovo solcato di lacrime che mai avrebbe voluto versare. «Sei perfino peggio della malattia che porta il tuo nome».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzioni  
> Hijo de puta : figlio di puttana
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Pace in Italia...?  
> Ship: Deathmask x Aphrodite  
> Rating: T  
> Data di pubblicazione: entro giovedì 09/04/2020.   
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.  
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	16. Pace In Italia...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Pasqua vi aspetta un capitolo bonus. Che ho scritto più o meno quando ancora non ci chiudevano tutti in casa. Tanto ormai lo so che agli Inferi vado, con tutta la roba che il mio Office Word ha sopportato. Speriamo solo che Lune non abbia la luna storta, quel giorn- no, va bene, era brutta, buona lettura.

##  **Pace In Italia...?**

###  **Deathmask x Aphrodite**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: T  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)

_Cos'è pace? Un senso di sicurezza? Di fiducia? Di calma? Se anche una risposta non esiste, ciò che si sa è ciò che è: la pace non può essere donata._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Tempo scaduto.  
  
Deathmask se lo era ripetuto tutti i giorni, da quando Aphrodite lo aveva rifiutato.  
Le lancette non ticchettavano più, i numeri si erano immobilizzati, congelati dalla decisione che l’italiano aveva temuto più di ogni altra.  
  
Tempo scaduto.  
  
La Quarta Casa non era mai stata più deserta di quei mesi. Non c’era mai nessuno ad occuparla, neppure gli inservienti riuscivano a mettervi piede da quando Deathmask aveva smesso di abitarla. La polvere si accumulava ovunque, nell’atrio, nelle stanze private del suo custode, nel giardino di crisantemi nascosto tra le colonne, sulle scale dentro e fuori.  
Il Cavaliere di Cancer tornava solo la notte, dormiva in un letto che restava sfatto, e trascorreva ogni singola ora di luce nel mondo dei morti, con la sola compagnia delle anime in pena.  
Sporadicamente, uno Specter solitario lo individuava tra le volute di densa nebbia, ma nessuno si avvicinava mai alla figura del Cavaliere coperto d’oro ma dal cosmo spento. Nessuno riusciva a farlo. Chi ci provava, vivo o morto, era costretto ad allontanarsi a causa dell’immenso dolore che il solo venirgli da presso faceva percepire.  
  
Era un tipo di dolore che Deathmask non aveva mai provato. Quello che, invece di restare fuori e farlo sanguinare, gli scavava dentro, lo avvelenava lentamente ma inesorabile, sbriciolando pezzo dopo pezzo tutto ciò che era.  
Era un tipo di dolore che lo aveva costretto a dimenticare chi avesse scelto di essere, a mettere da parte il nome violento e inclemente che tutti usavano per chiamarlo.  
  
Non c’erano più i volti delle sue vittime alle colonne del suo tempio. Li aveva tolti, uno dopo l’altro, aveva rimosso quelle maschere che poco a poco gli erano entrate fin nell’animo e lo avevano dilaniato per far posto alla mera crudeltà sadica.  
Perché Deathmask aveva esagerato. Aveva vissuto troppo, senza curarsi di chi si nascondesse dietro quella maschera di morte, e i volti sofferenti e piangenti nulla facevano se non ricordarglielo.  
Il Cavaliere del Cancro era tale perché rispecchiava il suo segno, rispecchiava ciò che la sua costellazione custode narrava alla gente, ma Deathmask era andato troppo oltre nelle sue scorrerie. Aveva dimenticato perché indossava l’armatura, perché le Sacre Vestigia avessero scelto proprio lui per essere indossate.  
Quel suo lato più gentile, il rispetto per la famiglia, il divertimento e l’orgoglio che stavano nel vivere senza guerra e sangue, sembravano essere scomparsi. L’armatura stessa glielo aveva detto, anni prima, quando l’aveva rifiutato.  
  
Per tanto, troppo tempo, sotto la protezione inestimabile dell’oro non si nascondeva più Angelo, l’uomo scelto per simboleggiare il quarto segno zodiacale, la costellazione brillante fedele ad Atena; Deathmask si era impossessato di tutto, sovrastando dittatore invece di condividere un nobile titolo che non gli apparteneva.  
E cosa gli aveva portato?  
  
Rabbia, insicurezza, dolore e perdita.  
  
Non bastavano il brivido di adrenalina della battaglia, la scintilla di sadica soddisfazione dell’uccisione e il maligno orgoglio di aver rubato la vita a più persone del dovuto. Non servivano a niente, una volta compreso che tali emozioni altro non erano se non una scusa per nascondere gli artigli smussati e spezzati di chi cercava di tornare a galla.  
Deathmask aveva perso ciò che di più importante aveva ricevuto. Più dell’investitura a Cavaliere, più del potente titolo, più dell’oro scintillante che con il suo peso lo rendeva persona inavvicinabile e divina.  
Aveva perso l’amore di una persona che mai, nella sua vita, avrebbe mai amato qualcuno. L’amore di chi era creduto così crudele da non essere capace di tali futili errori umani, dall’alto del suo piedistallo fatto di inclemenza e di bellezza efebica e mortale.  
  
Chi mai avrebbe pensato, conoscendo l’animo oscuro del Cavaliere più affascinante delle stelle stesse, che sarebbe stato un altro a far collassare quella torre di vetro fatta di errori umani?  
Chi mai avrebbe pensato che Deathmask, un Cavaliere che seppure temuto era associato all’affetto famigliare, sarebbe stato capace di infliggere un colpo così duro da far cadere perfino Aphrodite?  
  
Nessuno, come molti gli avevano dimostrato, tramite la loro incredulità.  
  
E ora Deathmask trascorreva lunghe giornate nel freddo dell’inframundo, circondato da anime lamentose e fiamme fatue, incapace di affrontare la vita e incapace di lasciarsela alle spalle.  
Quanto era ironico, il Cavaliere più vicino alla morte era troppo spaventato dall’idea di essa per affrontarla lontano dalla guerra. Il pensiero lo fece ridere con amarezza, mentre osservava l’interminabile processione di spiriti farsi strada verso l’ingresso degli Inferi.  
Morti violente, tutte quante. Nessuna di quelle anime perdute era trapassata pacificamente, nessuna aveva avuto l’opportunità di farsi giudicare innocente e salvarsi. Ogni corpo in fila era sfregiato, coperto di sangue, imprigionato per sempre in un limbo di terrore e rassegnazione per non aver ricevuto una dipartita quieta e serena.  
Vittime e carnefici, donne e uomini, adulti e bambini, erano tutti uguali di fronte all’empietà degli Inferi. Chi moriva di violenza, innocente o criminale, non aveva speranza. Non aveva chi pregava per la sua salvezza, per un’opportunità migliore nella morte.  
  
Quanti soldati di Atena erano caduti nella bocca di Ade, morti in battaglia al seguito dei loro Cavalieri, troppi per essere ricordati. Traditi dalla loro stessa vocazione, dalla loro fedeltà a chi non poteva aiutarli, una volta spillato il loro sangue.  
  
A quell’ingiustizia Deathmask aveva condannato decine, se non centinaia di innocenti, persone che si erano ritrovate nel momento sbagliato al momento sbagliato, decessi che l’italiano un tempo aveva acclamato come trofei inestimabili e spoglie di guerra.  
Non si era mai soffermato a pensare a quanta sofferenza li aveva destinati, a quanto dolore aveva causato alle famiglie che non avrebbero più rivisto i loro cari, agli amici, agli innamorati. La sua sete di sangue sembrava non avere fine, negli anni dell’oscurità, e solo adesso gli stava piombando tutto addosso, esortato dal peso dei suoi errori.  
Era come una frana, una valanga di rocce e detriti che continuava ad aumentare di mole e intensità man mano che trascinava con sé tutto ciò che investiva.  
  
Un passo falso e l’intera montagna era crollata, scivolando via su se stessa per seppellire vivo chi, dalla cima, era caduto ai suoi piedi.  
  
Tempo scaduto.  
  
  
  
  
  
«Come stai?».  
A braccia incrociate, incorniciato dalle colonne che si affacciavano sul piazzale antistante la Dodicesima Casa, Milo sferrò un’occhiata eloquente ad Aphrodite. Il padrone di casa era intento a spargere petali di rosa ovunque, quasi distrattamente, e sembrava tornato quello di sempre.  
Sembrava, appunto.  
«Onestamente, Dite», aggiunse difatti lo scorpione, non mancando di notare le impercettibili ombre scure sotto i suoi occhi.  
Se fosse stato meglio, avrebbe portato più accortezza nel nasconderle, prima di lasciare i suoi alloggi. Quel poco Milo era capace di intuirlo.  
  
  
  
Aphrodite diede una scrollata di spalle, facendo tintinnare le spalliere dell’armatura, e continuò imperterrito in quello che stava facendo. Erano petali provenienti dalle sue rose, quelli che con cui stava disseminando tutto il perimetro dell’atrio, e sebbene molti avrebbero pensato ad una funzione puramente estetica… con poco impegno e una buona dose di cosmo, il loro profumo da dolce e inebriante sarebbe mutato in letale e venefico.  
Una protezione nascosta in bella vista, come c’era da aspettarsi dal Cavaliere del tempio appena precedente il Palazzo di Atena. Ci aveva messo un po’ ad affinare quella tecnica, non era facile innescare la reazione velenosa delle rose quando non erano più tutte d’un pezzo.  
  
Si rese conto che Milo non si era bevuto la sua risposta vaga piuttosto in fretta, però, e dovette riscuotersi da quei ben altri pensieri per accontentarlo: «Potrei stare meglio», disse, tanto per soddisfarne la curiosità.  
Riconoscere che Deathmask non l’aveva, in fondo, davvero tradito era stato un toccasana nel mezzo della tempesta; si sentiva peggio di uno straccio strizzato, ovviamente, ma non male com’era stato il giorno del suo crollo.  
«Non… non è come ti sei sentito tu, se può renderti più allegro», lo rassicurò, dandogli le spalle. «Non sto così male».  
  
  
  
«Mh…».  
Seppur dubbioso, Milo accettò la risposta e ne fu lieto, in un certo senso. D’altro canto, non stava neppure bene, e ancora rifiutava la compagnia di Shura quando questi lo cercava. Troppi ricordi condivisi, gli aveva detto, quando si era deciso ad indagare sul suo comportamento.  
Guardare Shura in faccia era come sentire anche Deathmask al suo fianco, data la lunga storia tra loro, a quanto Milo era riuscito a comprendere.   
Stava per dire qualcos’altro, ma l’arrivo improvviso di un’inserviente di stanza al Palazzo di Atena stroncò qualsiasi tentativo di parlare sul nascere, anche se accettò di buon grado l’occhiata apologetica da parte del giovane intruso.  
  
  
  
«Sommo Aphrodite, il Gran Sacerdote richiede la vostra tempestiva presenza», disse, inchinandosi al cospetto dei due Cavalieri d’Oro. «Vi chiedo scusa per l’interruzione».  
  
  
  
L’interpellato agitò una mano con fare noncurante: «Non ce n’è bisogno. Mi recherò immediatamente al Palazzo di Atena, puoi riferire», replicò all’inserviente, che si inchinò ancora una volta prima di indietreggiare, voltare i tacchi e sparire.  
Inservienti e ancelle erano le uniche persone, al di fuori di Cavalieri e soldati, ad essere in grado di scalare i gradini del Grande Tempio senza risentirne. Non aveva mai capito perché, solitamente ai comuni mortali era interdetto l’accesso alla scalinata proprio per i pericoli che comportava il tentativo di salirla. Probabilmente si trattava di abitanti di Rodorio addestrati appositamente allo scopo, ma di solito i Cavalieri non avevano conoscenze così fondamentali di chi li serviva. Erano rispettosi dei loro sottoposti, e tanto bastava.  
«Temo di dover rinviare la nostra conversazione, Milo», si scusò fintamente con il Cavaliere, che gli rispose con un’alzata d’occhi. «È passato non poco tempo dall’ultima volta che Saga mi ha convocato, non voglio farlo aspettare», aggiunse, in tono più serio.  
  
L’ultima volta era stata una missione da portare a termine a Rodorio, vicina ma complessa nel suo bisogno di furtività. Era pace fatta solamente con Ade e Poseidone, dopotutto. C’erano sempre altri guerrieri o disertori a piede libero, troppi per essere tenuti costantemente sotto controllo, e capitava il bisogno di intervenire.  
Aphrodite, unico Cavaliere d’Oro disponibile al tempo, si era infiltrato sotto copertura tra le fila di un nutrito gruppo di disertori del Santuario, e nel giro di pochi giorni aveva scoperto tutto ciò che c’era da sapere e si era liberato di ognuno di loro con la massima discrezione richiesta dalla situazione.  
Perciò si sorprese ben poco nello scoprire che il motivo di tale chiamata non fosse molto dissimile.  
  
  
  
Seduto sullo scranno d’oro in fondo alla sala, Saga congedò con un cenno i due soldati che stavano facendo rapporto sulle condizioni di sicurezza del Santuario e scoccò un’occhiata ad Aphrodite, segno che gli stava concedendo di avvicinarsi e mettere da parte le formalità non essenziali.  
Era diventato normale, per tutti i Cavalieri d’Oro, interagire con il Gran Sacerdote più liberamente di quanto nessuno avesse mai fatto. Saga stesso aveva insistito per mantenere un tono il più possibile informale, pur restando nell’austerità del greco antico durante le convocazioni ufficiali.  
Troppo bizzarro, per lui ch’era stato loro compagno con indosso la medesima armatura, salire al di sopra di essi. I Cavalieri d’Oro non erano stati solo compagni d’armi o, che gli dei lo perdonino, strumenti sotto il controllo di Arles. No, con il trascorrere del tempo legami d’amicizia s’erano formati più che in passato.  
  
«Sei arrivato in fretta», constatò, sollevando le braccia per rimuovere il pesante elmo d’oro che celava le fattezze del suo viso. Un tempo, mentre fingeva di essere chi non c’era più per sua mano, insieme all’elmo indossava anche una maschera. E nulla era rimasto d’oro, ma i simboli del potere erano divenuti rossi come il sangue nelle mani del temibile Arles.  
Grato, era Saga, della sua definitiva scomparsa, ma non erano pensieri sui quali indugiare al momento.  
  
  
  
Comunque dedito alle tradizioni, sebbene il clima nella sala del trono non fosse teso com’era stato al cospetto di Shion, prima di rispondere Aphrodite si inginocchiò di fronte all’ex Cavaliere di Gemini e rimosse l’elmo in segno di rispetto reciproco: «Mi hai chiamato con urgenza, e mi sono mosso di conseguenza», disse, la voce aggressiva e delicata al tempo stesso rimbombante tra le immense pareti decorate. «È accaduto qualcosa di grave, Saga?».  
  
  
  
«Grave? No, non lo descriverei così».  
Grattandosi il mento con aria pensosa, Saga soppesò le parole prima di continuare, non sapendo bene come fare.  
Da quando Shura, la settimana precedente, si era presentato al suo cospetto senza annunciarsi e per mezzo dell’Esagramma d’Oro di Kanon (il suo fratello impertinente avrebbe pagato per aver concesso un teletrasporto all’interno del Grande Tempio, poco ma sicuro), le cose non avevano fatto altro che complicarsi per il sacerdote.  
Gli aveva chiesto di mettere la parola fine ai problemi di Deathmask e Aphrodite, perché né lui né gli altri Cavalieri ne potevano più. Specialmente Kanon e Ioria, che essendo vicini del primo risentivano quotidianamente del suo cosmo vacillante e in costante agonia.  
E per Camus, uomo mai scomodatosi ad aprir bocca nel suo austero silenzio di sopportazione, ma che aveva cominciato a mal sopportare quanto il mal di cuore di Aphrodite gli stesse portando via sia il marito che la voglia di vivergli accanto.  
  
Era stata proprio la richiesta di quest’ultimo a convincere Shura della gravità effettiva delle cose, e nonostante fosse ancora livido di rabbia nei confronti d Deathmask, aveva marciato al Palazzo di Atena per chiedere aiuto.  
Perciò, senza farlo sapere a nessuno tranne Shura stesso, aveva elaborato un piano che sperava avrebbe funzionato nel riparare le cose tra i due. O nell’irreparabilmente distruggerle.  
Una qualsiasi delle due soluzioni sarebbe servita allo scopo, in ogni caso. Era l’indecisione di entrambi a rendere inabitabile il Grande Tempio, non la consapevolezza di averla fatta finita tra loro. Tutto ciò che Saga avrebbe fatto sarebbe stato spingerli a prendere una decisione, positiva o negativa che fosse.  
  
Racimolata tutta la decisione necessaria, Saga tornò ad adagiare il braccio sollevato sui braccioli del trono prima di rivolgersi nuovamente ad Aphrodite: «Si tratta di una missione… preventiva, se così può essere chiamata. Ho bisogno che ti rechi in Italia, al borgo di San Leo. È stata scoperta una cellula di disertori stanziata da qualche parte in paese, e vorrei qualcuno fidato a sorvegliarli per un breve periodo», lo informò, diretto e conciso.  
Normalmente non avrebbe mai affidato una missione simile ad Aphrodite, non con Milo e Camus al Grande Tempio e privi di qualsivoglia impegno, e lo svedese se ne accorse.  
O meglio, Saga lo vide sollevare un sopracciglio con fare perplesso, ma non fece commenti a riguardo. Se voleva chiedere il motivo di tale scelta, decise di non farlo e risparmiarsi un’altra dose di chiacchiere che si sarebbe prolungata più del necessario.  
  
  
  
«Si tratta di una missione solitaria?».  
  
  
  
Saga annuì: «Sì, per una buona riuscita con il minimo dei rischi non potrai avere alcun tipo di supporto».  
Ed era vero, più o meno.  
La missione era reale, così come la precauzione di inviarlo ad adempierla senza accompagnatori, ma non sarebbe stato solo. Non se le cose andavano come previsto.  
Perché Saga, due giorni prima, aveva convocato Deathmask al palazzo con una richiesta molto simile, ovvero recarsi nel medesimo paese e localizzare la posizione dei disertori. A differenza di Aphrodite, lui si era insospettito al punto di fare domande, ma era stato semplice scrollarsi di dosso la questione con un “sei italiano, darai meno nell’occhio di altri” e Cancer ci era cascato con tutte le scarpe.  
Si era anche premurato di tenere la cosa sotto silenzio, così che nessun Cavaliere venisse a conoscenza dell’assenza di Deathmask. O almeno, assenza che non fosse l’italiano sparito dalla sua Casa per rifugiarsi nel regno dei morti.  
  
Con la giusta accortezza e una buona dose di fortuna, i due si sarebbero incontrati durante la missione e sarebbero stati costretti a collaborare, volenti o nolenti. Ciò che sarebbe accaduto in seguito stava loro a loro deciderlo.  
Saga non poteva fare altro, rischiava già molto intromettendosi in quel modo.  
«Hai dubbi, Aphrodite? Esponili», gli chiese, vedendolo fin troppo corrucciato dopo le sue ultime parole. Che avesse colto qualcosa fra le righe?  
Fosse stato Mur, il greco si sarebbe preoccupato di essersi fatto leggere la mente come un libro aperto, ma Aphrodite lo conosceva in modo diverso. Abbastanza da intuire cosa stesse pensando, ma non troppo da riuscirci in ogni occasione.  
Quel privilegio spettava a Kanon, per sua immensa e snervante sfortuna.  
  
  
  
Il Cavaliere dei Pesci fece schioccare la lingua, mille domande a turbinargli nel cervello, ma nessuna troppo prominente per essere esposta.  
Il suo primo dubbio veniva senza dubbio dalla perplessità nei confronti di eventuali disertori in Italia; una nazione così vicina e così sorvegliata dal Santuario (forse erano tutti fin troppo memori degli eventi passati), eppure Aphrodite non aveva mai ricevuto notizia di disertori ivi fuggiti. Né da chi andava e veniva dall’Italia, né da altri Cavalieri.  
Gli sembrava inverosimile, ma a differenza di Arles, la sua controparte originale non mentiva. Mai, così come mai mentivano i Cavalieri di Atena, sempre onesti nelle loro parole e fedeli alle loro promesse. Quindi lo scartò.  
Il secondo dubbio, più pertinente e anche più preoccupante, veniva dalla scelta insolita di Saga. Lui, Aphrodite, non era certo considerato una spia tra i Cavalieri d’Oro. Le missioni sotto copertura erano il campo di Milo e del marito, non certo sue. E i due non erano impegnati, né avevano lasciato il Grande Tempio.  
A scomodarsi più del dovuto, con uno sforzo di volontà in caso di loro assenza o indisponibilità la scelta sarebbe ricaduta su Shura, che più volte si era offerto come tramite per missioni del genere. O Aiolos.  
Ma Saga si era già fidato delle sue capacità in passato, e Aphrodite non ne aveva deluso le aspettative, perciò era forse quello il motivo di tale decisione.  
  
Alla fine, fu il terzo dubbio a vincere la battaglia per la supremazia: «Nessun tipo di supporto, neppure a distanza? Capisco una possibile motivazione dietro tale richiesta, Saga, ma recarmi in terra straniera senza ricevere alcun aiuto è un pericolo da non sottovalutare», gli fece presente, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Sei sicuro di avermi detto tutto?».  
  
  
  
Sospettoso, ma non dritto al punto.  
Saga per poco non tirò un sospiro di sollievo al modo in cui Aphrodite aveva presentato la sua domanda, puramente interrogativa e senza ombra di accusa celata nel tono di voce. Non l’aveva capito, dunque.  
«Tutto ciò che ti occorre sapere», rispose, svicolando e aggirando il problema per evitare di mentirgli. Non poteva replicare con un’affermazione, perché non gli aveva neppure lontanamente detto tutto, ma era ciò che gli serviva e tanto bastava. «Non ci sarà nessuno a seguirti, e nessuno ad aspettarti».  
Vero, in parte, ché Deathmask non aveva idea di chi stava per raggiungerlo. Quindi non lo stava aspettando.  
  
Era tutto un gioco, una danza di parole in cui i passi giusti erano combinazioni di verità piene e verità misurate, senza menzogna ma punteggiata di informazioni non dette e risposte non date. E Saga doveva vincerlo al primo tentativo.  
Se Aphrodite avesse capito l’inganno dietro la verità, sarebbe stato impossibile convincerlo di nuovo.  
  
  
  
Lui annuì, alzandosi in piedi: «Molto bene. Partirò immediatamente», accettò.  
Detto ciò, si rimise l’elmo sul capo e voltò le spalle al Gran Sacerdote, lasciando la sala del trono lesto com’era arrivato. Si sarebbe teletrasportato in Italia non appena giunto ai piedi della scalinata.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tempo scaduto.  
Seduto al bancone del bar dove si rifugiava da già una settimana, su uno sgabello consunto dall’uso, Deathmask beveva per non potersi distrarre, per evitare di pensare.  
Si era aggirato ovunque, per il paese, in cerca del gruppo di disertori che Saga tanto aveva insistito per localizzare, e in sette giorni non aveva trovato altro che gente intenta a recarsi al lavoro, a scuola o chissà dove.  
Nessun cosmo da individuare, nessun luogo ovvio da controllare. Ma soprattutto, nessuna missione adatta a lui, più abile e capace nel combattimento sul campo che nello spionaggio. Se l’incarico non fosse stato in Italia, Deathmask avrebbe cominciato a farsi più domande del solito.  
  
Intanto, mentre aspettava la fine di un ennesimo giorno, si portò alle labbra quella che ormai era la quinta bottiglia di birra e ne mandò giù il contenuto in pochi sorsi. Sotto gli occhi di un barista perplesso, che non sapeva se continuare a servirlo oppure no.  
«Non mi ubriaco per così poco, dacci un taglio», lo redarguì all’ennesima occhiata in tralice, sbattendo la bottiglia vuota sul bancone. «Anzi, dammene un’altra», ordinò, accennando all’oggetto che aveva in mano. Sfortunatamente per lui, essere un Cavaliere (e d’Oro per giunta) portava i suoi svantaggi mascherati da vantaggi. Soprattutto, essere particolarmente resistente all’alcol, per qualsiasi dannato motivo di certo chiamato cosmo.  
Si era ubriacato l’ultima volta con Milo, nel bar di Rodorio, ma dopo aver ingollato metà scorta del proprietario.  
Tuttavia, allora aveva bevuto per divertimento, per essere un piantagrane come al solito. Dopo sbornia a parte, era stato dilettevole.  
  
Adesso beveva perché non ne poteva più dei pensieri che gli vorticavano in testa giorno dopo giorno, o di quegli stessi pensieri che improvvisamente sparivano del tutto e lo lasciavano un guscio vuoto. Voleva distrarsi, distogliere l’attenzione sulla desolazione e confusione che non accennavano a sparire, come se il suo animo si fosse tramutato in un deserto arido e una cascata ruggente allo stesso tempo.  
C’erano giorni in cui voleva così disperatamente provare qualcosa, sentire qualcosa per combattere il silenzio assordante, e giorni in cui tutto era troppo, qualsiasi rumore, qualsiasi tocco, _troppo, assolutamente troppo_.  
  
Al Grande Tempio poteva fuggire, poteva passare attraverso il Presepe e nascondersi negli inferi, circondarsi di silenzio o di suoni a suo piacimento. Spariva, si celava in piena vista. Nessuno lo vedeva. Nessuno lo sentiva.  
Lì, nel mezzo di un paese e di una missione, non poteva farlo. Non poteva permettersi di farlo.  
E così beveva.  
C’era qualcosa di confortante nel movimento ritmico e ripetitivo delle dita che stringevano il vetro della bottiglia, del braccio che la sollevava e la riportava a terra una volta svuotata. Qualcosa di familiare, nel liquido freddo che una volta assaporato sulla lingua scendeva giù per l’esofago fin nello stomaco.  
Lo sottraeva al ticchettio che non c’era più.  
  
Al tempo scaduto.  
  
Era così impegnato nel concentrarsi ad ignorare le sue rimuginazioni che non si accorse della presenza fattasi da presso al suo fianco se non quando sentì la sua voce ordinare da bere.  
Un’occhiata lo informò che si trattava di una donna, probabilmente sulla trentina, abbigliata in maniera che Deathmask poteva solo definire “provocante con intento di rimorchiare”, per dirla in parole povere. Il fatto che avesse scelto di sedersi proprio lì, seppur altri tre sgabelli erano liberi, la diceva lunga sulle sue intenzioni ancor meglio degli abiti.  
Per nulla impressionato, l’italiano tirò su col naso e sollevò la bottiglia vuota per farsela sostituire con una piena. Dopo aver subito lo scrutinio del barista, ovviamente. Deathmask stava quasi per informarlo del suo essere un Cavaliere di Atena, solo per farlo smettere di essere così insolente; magari sarebbe sbiancato in volto, o magari l’avrebbe cacciato a calci per essere un seccatore irrispettoso.  
  
Prima che potesse decidere fra lo sconvolgere un barista innocente e trangugiare l’ennesima dose di alcol, però, sentì le dita di quella donna picchiettare sul bancone, ad un soffio dalla mano che reggeva la bottiglia. Istintivamente Deathmask scattò a guardarla, un sopracciglio sollevato con fare interrogativo e nessuna predisposizione a stare a quel gioco.  
Un gioco con cui si era dilettato al punto di perdere tutto, tanto era stato il suo azzardo.  
«No», si limitò a dire, in risposta all’occhiata eloquente della donna. Neppure la posa che aveva assunto, _decisamente_ studiata per mettere in mostra la scollatura del vestito, lo fece deragliare dai binari.  
Era finito il tempo dei suoi passatempi. Qualche mese prima sarebbe stato al gioco, avrebbe cominciato a chiacchierare del più e del meno per far credere di essere stato abbindolato, e poi sarebbe sparito così com’era entrato nella conversazione.  
L’aveva sempre considerato uno svago, un divertimento che non faceva male a nessuno. Chi flirtava con lui dopo un po’ avrebbe dimenticato la delusione; Deathmask non corteggiava mai chi poteva davvero interessarsi a lui.  
Sceglieva con accortezza prima di disilludere, in ogni caso.  
  
O quasi.  
«Sono già… impegnato», insistette, nonostante l’esitazione ebbe la meglio sulla durezza del tono di voce. Lo era davvero? Aphrodite l’aveva lasciato da settimane, ormai. Deathmask continuava a dimenticarlo. Il loro tempo era scaduto, e lui continuava a sperare di vedere quelle lancette muoversi ancora.  
Che persona disingannata.  
  
  
  
La donna fece schioccare la lingua, dubbiosa: «Non sembri impegnato», gli fece notare.  
  
  
  
«No, non lo sembro».  
Non lo era. Non più. Ma non voleva crederci. Non voleva accettarlo. Non con se stesso.  
Ormai aveva fallito nel distrarsi. Bere non era servito a niente, se non portare alla rovina della sua ricerca di… cosa? Silenzio o frastuono?  
Più frustrato che irritato, Deathmask lasciò sul bancone il denaro che doveva al barista e si alzò, rimettendosi in spalla lo scrigno con le Sacre Vestigia: «Ma non sono libero per nessuno», aggiunse, guardando la donna di sottecchi. «Non più».  
  
Detto ciò, lasciò il bar ed uscì in strada, nell’aria frizzante della sera che andava trasformandosi in notte. Troppo distratto dal vortice di domande ed ingiurie che tornò a soffocarlo, non si rese conto che qualcun altro aveva appena ascoltato quella conversazione.  
Non si rese conto dell’uomo che, con il volto celato da una cascata di capelli azzurri come il cielo, lo guardava incorniciato dalla porta del bar.  
  
Tempo scaduto.  
  
Forse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se ve lo state chiedendo sì, il San Leo è stata una scelta assolutamente seria e in nessun modo influenzata dall'ironia del nome. All 100% serissima.   
> E sì, lo so. Non è più giovedì. Ma il mio internet non ha collaborato per tutta la giornata. Sono meno di un'ora dentro venerdì, giustificatemi.  
> Il prossimo capitolo sarà l'ultimo di questa mini-serie, spero vi stiate... beh, non divertendo, dubito che 'sta roba vi abbia messo chissà quanta allegria. Spero che stiate apprezzando, mettiamola così. Non mi andava di scrivere il solito vecchio Deathmask, sadico e bastardo senza un briciolo dell'umanità dietro l'armatura. Così sembra più reale, no?
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Fine  
> Ship: Deathmask x Aphrodite  
> Rating: T  
> Data di pubblicazione: entro sabato 11/04/2020.   
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.  
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	17. Fine

##  **Fine**

###  **Deathmask x Aphrodite**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: T  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)

_Al termine di una strada, può esserci solamente la fine._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Il ritorno di Aphrodite al Grande Tempio venne salutato da un messaggero proveniente dal Palazzo di Atena, che lo esortò a fare rapporto prima di dedicarsi ad un meritato riposo. E ovviamente, l’ordine dall’alto venne accolto dal Cavaliere, che mai più di allora avrebbe voluto scambiare due chiacchiere con Saga.  
La missione era andata a buon fine, ed era stata _reale_ , ma Saga aveva lasciato da parte un particolare che Aphrodite aveva giudicato quantomeno importante da condividere. Tenere sotto controllo i disertori e comunicare le loro intenzioni al Santuario? Portato a termine con eccellente precisione e capacità.  
Ma scoprire che anche Deathmask era in Italia, nello stesso paese, con il compito di localizzare tale gruppo _senza_ che Aphrodite lo sapesse?  
Saga era astuto, ma non consapevole fino a tal punto. Qualcuno gli aveva dato delle dritte, e lo svedese già era al corrente di chi fosse quel qualcuno. Non che Shura fosse da biasimare _troppo_ , ma un’intromissione del genere non era fra le azioni preferite da Aphrodite.  
  
Tuttavia, durante la scalata alle 12 Case, un pensiero che non gli aveva dato tregua per tutta la durata della missione tornò ad infastidirlo, come un gatto impegnato a graffiare sul legno di una porta chiusa.  
Le parole che Deathmask aveva rivolto a quella donna, la sera che Aphrodite aveva scoperto di non essere totalmente solo, nella missione.  
Un rifiuto semplice e diretto, ma che continuava a tormentarlo come se fosse stato un discorso gridato a tutto il mondo, esposto alla luce del pianeta per chiunque da comprendere.  
Lui non sapeva che Aphrodite era lì. Pensava di essere solo, così come Aphrodite stesso ne era stato convinto. Non aveva neppure notato la sua presenza, quando gli era passato accanto nella sua fretta di andarsene.  
Eppure aveva rifiutato.  
Avrebbe potuto divertirsi a suo modo, ingannare e svagarsi, corteggiare quella donna chiaramente interessata a lui, ma non l’aveva fatto.  
“Sono impegnato”, aveva invece detto, e Aphrodite non si era fatto sfuggire il tremito nella sua voce, l’indecisione nel pronunciare quella che poteva essere a tutti gli effetti una menzogna.  
  
Si era sentito infuriato, all’inizio. Tanto da marciare in strada con uno sguardo così infuocato da aver terrorizzato i passanti che incrociava.  
Anni di noncuranza e sofferenza inflitta, e Deathmask ricordava solo in quel momento di non essere un gioco alla portata di tutti. Lo ricordava solo _dopo_ aver perso ciò che aveva contribuito a devastare, pezzo dopo pezzo, fino a far sopravvivere solo uno scheletro.  
Aveva vagato senza rendersi conto dello scorrere del tempo, camminando e camminando fino a raggiungere la sommità del borgo, fino a trovarsi faccia a faccia con quello che aveva scoperto essere il forte di San Leo.  
Lì si era fermato, era crollato a sedere sulla prima panchina ed aveva cominciato a pensare.  
Nel cuore della notte, la rabbia aveva ceduto il posto ad una più cupa realizzazione, e a profondi dubbi cui non sapeva dare risposta.  
  
Mentre saliva le scale del Grande Tempio, Aphrodite ricominciò a pensare alle medesime cose. Cercò di dare un senso alle azioni di Deathmask nel corso del tempo, al suo comportamento sprovveduto e incurante, e solo quando giunse alla Quarta Casa lo capì.  
Lì, fermo nell’atrio del tempio, che nella fretta di partire non aveva considerato oltrepassandolo, si rese conto di cosa avesse realmente realizzato su quella panchina.  
I volti che Deathmask aveva sottratto alle sue vittime non c’erano più. L’aura di dolore e inadeguatezza che si respirava tra le colonne non c’era più.  
Tutto ciò che Deathmask aveva rubato ad altri, tutto ciò che aveva scalfito lo spirito dell’uomo sotto la maschera di morte, non era rimasto niente.  
La Quarta Casa non era più una proprietà di Deathmask, del Cavaliere sadico e assetato di sangue che uccideva per puro piacere personale, ma era tornata la dimora del Cavaliere del Cancro. Legata agli inferi grazie ai crisantemi disseminati ovunque, fiori di morte e compassione nella cultura di molti che avevano abitato quel tempio e indossato le vestigia.  
Non c’era nient’altro.  
  
Deathmask aveva rinunciato all’identità che si era scelto dopo aver capito l’entità del pericolo che essa comportava. Dopo aver fatto soffrire Aphrodite ed essere stato presentato con i fatti. Nient’altro era stato capace di rimetterlo sulla strada che aveva perso tempo prima, niente lo aveva convinto a gettare via ciò ch’era stato causa di dissapori, dolori e solitudine.  
Ecco la cupa realizzazione raggiunta da Aphrodite, che giorni addietro non era riuscito ad inquadrare. Nel suo voler ignorare la Quarta Casa mentre la attraversava per lasciare il Grande Tempio, aveva comunque registrato tutta quell’assenza.  
  
I dubbi lo assaltarono immediatamente dopo. Dubbi su cosa Deathmask realmente provasse per lui, dietro la maschera di morte che aveva indossato perfino con se stesso, dubbi su cosa Aphrodite stesso ancora pensasse dell’uomo che tanto aveva provato ad allontanare.  
Dubbi su quanta giustizia fosse stata fatta, tra loro, e su quanta ingiustizia fosse stata regalata senza essere chiesta.  
Aphrodite sapeva di non essere stato nel torto, nell’accusare Deathmask e nell’allontanarlo, mesi prima. Non c’era bisogno di convincerlo di quanto giusto fosse stato il suo gesto. Quello che lo stava assalendo era l’incertezza del presente, il non sapere se Deathmask meritasse o meno il suo perdono, dopo aver riconquistato l’umanità che si era lasciato inavvertitamente alle spalle.  
  
Non era una decisione semplice da prendere.  
Suo malgrado, Aphrodite non aveva smesso di amarlo. I sentimenti che provava per Deathmask erano ancora lì, sinceri e incancellabili, in attesa di sapere come agire. Se riversarsi fuori o restare segregati, finché il Cavaliere di Pisces non avesse trovato qualcun altro con cui condividerli.  
Scosse la testa, allontanando quel pensiero; lui non voleva qualcun altro. Non avrebbe mai trovato qualcuno come lui, qualcuno in grado di tenergli testa senza tremare di fronte alla sua spietatezza o alla sua bellezza.  
Era il motivo per cui la relazione avuta con Shura non era mai andata oltre un livello puramente fisico. Non c’era mai stato coinvolgimento emotivo proprio perché Shura, al contrario di Deathmask, continuava a restare vittima piuttosto che suo pari.  
Quel bastardo di un italiano, invece, guardava oltre ciò che gli altri vedevano. Oltre la bellezza, oltre il fascino velenoso, oltre la freddezza e la crudeltà. Deathmask aveva sempre visto Aphrodite com’era veramente, sin da bambini. Non lo aveva mai celebrato come gli altri, non si era mai soffermato sulle fattezze angeliche del suo viso, non era mai stato persona da curarsi del suo comportamento dentro e fuori la battaglia.  
Lui vedeva l’uomo oltre il Cavaliere e l’umano sotto l’avvenenza. Vedeva i suoi pregi, i suoi difetti, tutti gli sbagli e i successi che insieme avevano condiviso, e non si curava di voci e pettegolezzi.  
  
Aphrodite era stato troppo cieco per rendersi conto di quanto, in realtà, lui stesso non sapesse di Deathmask. Se fosse stato attento, invece di crogiolarsi nelle sue attenzioni così diverse dal parere di altri, si sarebbe accorto molto prima di quanto Cancer stesse perdendo se stesso e l’essenza stessa del suo cosmo per rincorrere il sangue.  
Se avesse pensato più a lui che a se stesso, prima della loro rinascita, nulla di tutto ciò sarebbe accaduto.  
  
Ma non l’aveva fatto, e Deathmask era tornato in vita con la stessa attitudine che l’aveva portato alla morte, sebbene molti non vi facessero caso una volta constatata la sua fedeltà ad Atena.  
Aphrodite stesso non se n’era reso conto, e aveva sofferto di conseguenza. Avrebbe potuto aprire gli occhi ed evitare il crollo, aggiustare le cose prima di romperle, ma così come aveva accusato Deathmask di essere stato sordo ai suoi sentimenti, lui era stato cieco.  
Perché sì, c’erano stati momenti di serenità tra loro. Momenti che, seppure non al tempo, Aphrodite avrebbe facilmente etichettato come romantici. Momenti che, nella foga della sua rabbia, non aveva mai considerato. Momenti in cui Deathmask lasciava il posto al Cavaliere che le sacre vestigia le aveva guadagnate, in cui la maschera di morte lasciava il posto all’uomo ch’era nascosto dietro di essa.  
Se Aphrodite avesse saputo guardare, avrebbe visto la differenza.  
  
Avrebbe visto lo stesso uomo che, quella sera, aveva rifiutato un’opportunità di trastullarsi solo per restare fedele a chi, cieco alla realtà, l’aveva lasciato solo.  
Lo aveva meritato, non c’erano dubbi, ma… il demone assetato di sangue e morte non c’era più.  
  
  
Dimentico della lavata di capo che voleva fare a Saga, giunto al Palazzo di Atena si limitò a fare rapporto, rassicurando il Gran Sacerdote dell’innocuità dei disertori a San Leo. Ignorò anche il modo in cui il suo sopracciglio si levò con fare interrogativo, nel non udire nulla riguardo la presenza di Deathmask in una missione di cui non era stato messo al corrente.  
Quando si congedò, Aphrodite era sicuro di avergli fatto credere di non aver mai incontrato Deathmask. Avrebbe potuto dirgli di non mettere più mano in faccende che non lo riguardavano, ma onestamente non ne aveva volontà. Che Saga e Shura macchinassero i loro piani, lui aveva una decisione importante da prendere.  
  
Restò a rimuginare per giorni, sbatté la porta in faccia a Milo due volte e ordinò perfino ai suoi inservienti e ancelle di restare fuori dai piedi fino a nuovo ordine.  
Aveva bisogno di restare solo, di pensare senza essere disturbato, e presto chi intendeva essere d’intralcio colse l’antifona e lo lasciò in pace. Nessuno passò per la Dodicesima Casa, tranne i messaggeri che andavano e venivano dal palazzo, e nessuno osò interrompere la quiete che aleggiava al suo interno.  
Un’altra persona forse non si sarebbe posta tanti problemi dopo una rottura, né avrebbe trascorso quasi un’intera settimana a ripetersi ancora e ancora i motivi per cui la causa di tanti problemi poteva essere perdonata, ma Aphrodite era testardo.  
Testardo, e incapace di lasciarselo alle spalle.  
  
Sei giorni e tre notti insonni più tardi, il verdetto era chiaro e privo di irresolutezza.  
Determinato, sebbene terrorizzato all’idea di spezzarsi di nuovo con le sue stesse mani, Aphrodite indossò i suoi abiti e lasciò la Casa di Pisces.  
  
  
  
Non era neppure l’alba quando Deathmask si svegliò, sbattendo più volte le palpebre nella penombra della camera da letto. Constatato che il sole non era ancora sorto, l’italiano si lasciò sfuggire un lamento assonnato e si tirò su a sedere, sfregandosi il viso con una mano e stiracchiando la schiena. Non era certo la prima volta che il risveglio gli mostrava un cielo ancora buio, con un po’ di fortuna striato di delicati colori all’orizzonte, ma solitamente a destarlo erano gli incubi.  
Sogni terrificanti in cui l’orrore non proveniva da creature e ricordi, ma dal vuoto abissale che lo circondava, lo inghiottiva fino a farlo scomparire, e Deathmask si svegliava di soprassalto e coperto di sudore freddo, il respiro pesante come se fino ad allora qualcuno gli avesse costretto tutta l’aria fuori dai polmoni.  
Si svegliava, e non riusciva più ad addormentarsi, atterrito dall’idea di tornare in quel luogo privo di vita, di forme, di qualsiasi cosa non fosse il nulla assoluto.  
Tuttavia, quella volta non s’era ridestato con il solito batticuore. No, la sua notte era stata insolitamente tranquilla, priva di sogni e silenziosa.  
A svegliarlo era stato l’approssimarsi di un cosmo, un cosmo che Deathmask conosceva a memoria, un cosmo che avrebbe riconosciuto a chilometri di distanza senza doverci riflettere.  
Un cosmo che non percepiva da mesi, che aveva perduto da mesi, e che non credeva possibile poter avere ancora così vicino, così…  
  
No, Deathmask scosse la testa e si costrinse a non nutrire false speranze. Probabilmente Aphrodite era solo di passaggio, stava scendendo le moltissime scale per lasciare il Grande Tempio e teletrasportarsi via, in una missione.  
Non c’erano altri motivi per lui di essere lì, tantomeno di fermarsi.  
Però, il cosmo del Cavaliere che un tempo gli aveva donato tutto senza ricevere nulla non scemò. Non si allontanò fino a scomparire, come Deathmask pensava.  
Restò fermo, immobile alla Quarta Casa, pulsando di vita ed energia e ondeggiando a seconda delle emozioni provate dal suo proprietario. Ardeva gentile, determinato, arrabbiato e confuso al tempo stesso, sembrava incapace di concentrarsi e danzava instancabile.  
Il messaggio era cristallino.  
Voglio parlare con te. Esci. Voglio parlare con te. Non farmi aspettare. Voglio parlare con te.  
Per la prima volta dopo averlo quasi ucciso, Aphrodite voleva parlare con Deathmask. Faccia a faccia.  
  
Ma il Cavaliere di Cancer non si mosse.  
Non poteva più celare il suo cosmo, ché indubbiamente era stato percepito dall’uomo al di là degli alloggi, ma non fece alcun tentativo di alzarsi e uscire nel tempio.  
Parlare con Aphrodite era un dono che non poteva permettersi, una concessione che non voleva ricevere. Non dopo aver abbandonato la scia di morte alle sue spalle, e aver compreso appieno la gravità delle sue azioni.  
Con che faccia tosta si sarebbe presentato di fronte ad Aphrodite?  
Meglio lasciare a Pisces la decisione di stancarsi di aspettare e andarsene, perché meritava di meglio. Meritava qualcuno che fosse capace di amarlo per davvero, non di costruirsi una facciata e sollazzarsi dietro di essa. Qualcuno in grado di fargli capire quanto speciale fosse, non per il suo aspetto o per il suo cosmo, ma per quello che nessuno riusciva mai a vedere.  
Per il sorriso che gli incurvava le labbra quando era felice, per il suono cristallino della sua risata quando non era mirata a far male, per lo scintillio nei suoi occhi quando guardava ciò che gli era caro. Per la dolcezza e l’affetto che si nascondevano nella sua voce, quando non c’era nessuno accanto a lui eccetto chi amava. Per il tocco delicato e gentile delle sue mani, che tanto erano letali in battaglia.  
  
Aphrodite non avrebbe mai dovuto essere lì. Non avrebbe mai dovuto offrire il suo cuore a chi non sapeva come prendersene cura.  
Ma tutto ciò Deathmask non poteva più dirglielo.  
  
Il tempo era scaduto.  
  
  
  
« _Fördömd envis man_ », maledisse Aphrodite, serrando i pugni così stretti da conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi. Voleva giocare a chi era più cocciuto? Molto bene.  
Per nulla intenzionato a perdere, il Cavaliere scivolò a terra e si sedette con la schiena poggiata al legno duro della porta, le gambe raccolte davanti a sé e un crisantemo stretto fra le dita. E se avesse cercato di fuggire negli inferi, l’avrebbe seguito.  
Non che fosse così sciocco da compiere un passo così errato, ovviamente.  
Deathmask era scaltro e calcolatore, quando voleva esserlo. E sapeva che spostarsi nel regno dei morti avrebbe consegnato ad Aphrodite il modo perfetto di seguirlo e metterlo all’angolo, se avesse voluto.  
Sfortunatamente e fortunatamente, Aphrodite non aveva intenzione di forzarlo a parlare. Non direttamente, almeno.  
Se anche avesse deciso di fuggire, non l’avrebbe seguito. Si sarebbe limitato ad aspettare, così come stava facendo in quel momento, seduto sul gelido marmo invece di fare irruzione e costringerlo a discutere.  
  
C’era una sola parola che Aphrodite voleva sentisse. Una singola parola su cui aveva rimuginato fino allo sfinimento, soppesando tutto ciò che poteva esaminare fino a sentirsi esausto fin nell’anima.  
Doveva mettere fine a quella situazione, per il bene di entrambi.  
Prima di veder accadere il peggio. Prima di concedere ai loro spiriti frantumati di distruggerli dall’interno e renderli nient’altro che ombre senza volontà.  
  
C’era ancora tempo.  
  
  
  
Tre giorni, e il cosmo di Aphrodite non accennava ad allontanarsi. Era ancora lì, statico e inamovibile, nel suo tenace rifiuto.  
Tre giorni di un cosmo che con la sua vicinanza faceva sanguinare Deathmask dall’interno, perché continuava a ripetersi di volerlo via da lì, di non meritarlo, di non essere la persona giusta per confrontarsi con lui.  
Tre giorni, e Deathmask desiderava solo poter uscire e crollare in ginocchio di fronte ad Aphrodite, implorargli di andarsene, di cercare qualcuno migliore.  
  
Ma non riusciva ad accettarlo.  
Se anche Aphrodite era lì solo per aggiungere un post-scriptum alla parola fine, non riusciva ad aprire quella porta.  
Era lì, dall’altra parte del legno, probabilmente seduto nella stessa identica posa di Deathmask, ma era troppo lontano. Troppo irraggiungibile.  
« _Ti prego, vattene_ », mormorò a se stesso, in italiano piuttosto che in greco. Ma il suo cosmo gli rispose come aveva già fatto.  
Voglio parlare con te.  
Esci.  
  
  
  
Dopo cinque giorni, qualcosa in quella routine di silenzio si spezzò.  
Aphrodite balzò in piedi, lisciandosi gli abiti stropicciati, e tenne gli occhi fissi sulla porta. Porta che, anche se con lentezza esasperante, si stava finalmente aprendo.  
  
  
  
  
  
I due restarono a fissarsi senza che nessuno tentasse di aprir bocca, immobili a scrutarsi a vicenda. Deathmask era pallido, aveva ombre scure sotto gli occhi, un accenno di barba e i suoi capelli sembravano un cespuglio di rovi abbandonato al chaos della natura. Non indossava nulla di particolare, abiti gettati a casaccio sul suo corpo, ed era a piedi nudi.  
In pratica, era un uomo che rifiutava di affrontare la vita come aveva fatto fino ad allora.  
E Aphrodite lo sapeva molto bene, ché le sue condizioni non erano dissimili. La differenza stava nel fatto che lo svedese si era curato almeno di abbinare i vestiti.  
  
Nient’altro che distrazioni triviali, però. Un modo per rimandare la conversazione di cui entrambi erano dubbiosi.  
Solo una parola, e poi sarebbe stato sulle spalle di Deathmask. Quel peso che Aphrodite era stanco di portare sul cuore. Sarebbe stata sua la scelta.  
Prese un lungo respiro, si schiarì la gola, tutto per prendere quella manciata di secondi in più. Poi, senza distogliere gli occhi dalla sfumatura più scura delle iridi di Deathmask, pronunciò quella singola, solitaria parola. E nient’altro.  
  
«Dimmelo».  
  
  
  
Il significato nascosto dietro quella manciata di sillabe non giunse immediatamente alla comprensione di Deathmask. Quando accadde, l’italiano fece un passo indietro, come se qualcuno lo avesse appena colpito in pieno petto.  
Sconvolto.  
Aprì e chiuse la bocca più volte, incapace di emettere alcun suono in risposta, incapace di trovare anche solo una singola ragione per ciò che stava accadendo.  
Aphrodite aspettava, incorniciato dalla porta, senza parlare né muoversi. Aspettava una risposta che, Deathmask lo sapeva, poteva tanto salvarlo quanto condannarlo.  
  
Il Cavaliere di Cancer non aveva la minima idea di quale fosse la risposta giusta. Di cosa avrebbe contribuito a salvarlo.  
La prima che gli saltò in mente fu di rispondere un “no” secco e deciso, di risparmiargli altre sofferenze per sua mano, qualsiasi esse fossero. Una negazione che avrebbe rubato neppure un secondo del suo tempo, e che avrebbe forse reso un uomo infelice meno afflitto.  
Ma si impedì di dirlo appena dopo averlo pensato.  
Se Aphrodite avesse voluto un no, un rifiuto, non si sarebbe mai scomodato così tanto. Non sarebbe sceso alla Quarta Casa, su dalla Dodicesima, non avrebbe aspettato giorno e notte di farsi accogliere dalla persona che stava cercando di avvicinare.  
Sarebbe stata un’inutile perdita di tempo, per un Cavaliere che odiava tali frivolezze quando non necessarie.   
  
La seconda opzione era mentire.  
Mentire, anche se Aphrodite stesso era a conoscenza della verità, raggirarlo alla luce del sole e forse ferirlo ancora più in profondità.  
Girare il coltello nella piaga, più che creare una ferita nuova e sanguinante.  
Se gli avesse raccontato una menzogna, lui l’avrebbe saputo. E sarebbe andato via con la consapevolezza di non aver concluso nulla se non concedersi una soluzione peggiore ad un problema mai risolto.  
No, non poteva.  
Non ne era in grado, non con lui. Non era mai stato capace di mentirgli, dopotutto.  
L’unica cosa che non era mai stato capace di fare era dirgli…  
  
«Ti amo».  
Le parole gli vennero naturali non appena smise di pensare. Come se non avessero atteso altro che di esser dette.  
Deathmask sbuffò dal naso, le labbra incurvate in un sorriso incredulo, sbattendo le palpebre per impedirsi di diventare l’ombra lacrimosa di se stesso. Scosse la testa, annuì, non riusciva neppure a capire cosa fare con le braccia che sentiva appese come piombo ai suoi fianchi.  
Ma neppure per un secondo distolse lo sguardo da Aphrodite, che forse non si era accorto delle lacrime che gli scendevano placide lungo le guance.  
«Ti amo», ripeté, e la voce gli si spezzò. «Ti ho sempre amato, Aphrodite. Sempre».  
Anche lui stava piangendo, adesso.  
«Non te l’ho mai detto e… e mi dispiace. Mi dispiace essere stato il bastardo senza cuore di cui ti sei innamorato», aggiunse, chinando il capo, incapace di continuare a guardarlo negli occhi. «Non te lo meriti».  
  
Quando sentì il frusciare di abiti e il ticchettio di suole sul pavimento, Deathmask rifiutò di sollevare la testa. Di guardare mentre Aphrodite accettava quelle parole e andava via, probabilmente con l’intento di non tornare più.  
Dovette ricredersi quando lunghe e delicate dita pallide gli sfiorarono il viso, si fermarono sotto il mento e lo costrinsero a sollevare la testa.  
Era ancora lì.  
Aphrodite era ancora lì, di fronte a lui, ed era così _vicino_. Deathmask poteva contare le pagliuzze di colore nei suoi occhi, inebriarsi del suo dolce profumo, sentirne il respiro sulla pelle. Troppo vicino, pensò, quando la punta del suo naso sfiorò quella dell’uomo divino che aveva di fronte.  
  
  
  
La fronte contro la sua, Aphrodite chiuse gli occhi e si beò della sua vicinanza, del battito del cuore di Deathmask sotto la mano che aveva sollevato al suo petto.  
E per la prima volta dopo settimane, riuscì a sorridere. Un sorriso vero, genuino, che non nascondeva nulla dietro la maschera.  
«Io mi sono innamorato di te, Angelo», finalmente la sua voce ruppe il silenzio. «Di te, non di chi fingevi di essere senza saperlo».  
Tacque, ascoltando il respiro dell’uomo, e gli mise un dito sulle labbra quando cercò di ribattere: «Ma poi… poi mi sono innamorato anche di Deathmask. Anche della sua crudeltà, che tanto rispecchiava la mia. Mi sono perso per entrambe le facce della medaglia, senza distinzione, e ho permesso al richiamo del sangue di portarti via».  
Così lontano da non riconoscere più i suoi stessi sentimenti. Da non discernere più lo sbagliato dal giusto, il troppo dall’esiguo.  
La mano che prima riposava sul mento di Deathmask si mosse, salì ad intrecciarsi a bluastre ciocche ribelli: «Non eri un bastardo senza cuore, prima di perderti. Sadico, assetato di potere e sempre alla ricerca di vittime, ma eri ancora fedele al tuo segno. Ancora fedele a te stesso».  
Non sarebbe mai caduto così impetuosamente per lui, altrimenti.  
  
Le dita allungate sulla nuca di Deathmask presero a giocare con i ciuffi di capelli, un gioco di cui Aphrodite non si stancava mai, quando giacevano l’uno accanto all’altro. Troppo corti per essere intrecciati, ma perfetti per arrotolarseli sulle dita nel mezzo di una conversazione, o nel dormiveglia mattutino.  
Non era facile dar voce a tutti i pensieri che senza tregua avevano crucciato Aphrodite, ma continuare a tenerli rinchiusi dietro sbarre di angoscia non ne valeva la pena.  
«Quando c’era ancora Arles, ero troppo infatuato per rendermi conto di quanto ti stessi allontanando», continuò, sorridendo di nuovo nel sentire le mani di Deathmask infine posarsi esitanti alla base della sua schiena. «Quando le Sacre Vestigia di hanno rifiutato, non ho potuto sentirlo. Eri troppo lontano, laggiù negli Inferi. E quando siamo tornati, Specter rinati solo per causare dolore, non ho avuto tempo di capire».  
  
Sospirò, per racimolare il resto del suo discorso, felice di poter essere di nuovo lì, ad un passo dalle braccia di chi si era impegnato a comprendere: «E poi, ci hanno donato un’altra occasione. Un’altra possibilità. Ci hanno perdonato. E sono stato troppo, _troppo_ esultante nel credere di aver guadagnato una vita priva del passato.  
Invece di guardare te, ho prestato attenzione solo a me stesso, a quanto ero felice, a quanto avevo sperato nell’occasione di poterti dire “ti amo” senza essere catapultati in una guerra mai invocata. Se tu sei stato un bastardo opportunista e indifferente, io sono stato un egoista con occhi solo alla mia soddisfazione».  
  
  
  
Deathmask voleva rispondere, dirgli che lui non aveva alcuna colpa, ma non riuscì a farlo. Così come non aveva mentito ad Aphrodite, non era capace di mentire a se stesso.  
Lo tirò a sé, più vicino, i loro corpi quasi potevano toccarsi. Gli era mancato, tutto di lui aveva lasciato una voragine immensa quando fra loro si era creata quella frattura creduta incurabile. Adesso non voleva altro che non lasciarlo andare mai più.  
«Ti ho fatto del male», mormorò. «Ti ho fatto del male, sapendo che mi amavi».  
  
  
  
«Sapendo che ti amo», lo corresse. Il battito del suo cuore accelerò nel sentirlo, lo percepiva sotto le dita, attraverso la stoffa sottile dei suoi abiti. «Ma anche io ti ho fatto del male. Ti ho permesso di diventare un farabutto, un uomo disonesto e un Cavaliere traditore del suo nome».  
Se avesse fatto qualcosa, qualunque cosa, nessuno avrebbe sofferto. Nessuno, né loro, né chi era loro accanto.  
Era stato troppo furibondo per capirlo.  
«Ti amo, Angelo. Ti amo, che tu indossi la tua maschera o meno. Ti amo, e continuerò a farlo. Non sono capace di smettere».  
  
  
  
Prima ancora di realizzare cosa aveva sentito, Deathmask si ritrovò trascinato in un bacio, un bacio disperato, di riunione, sommerso di tante, troppe emozioni differenti per essere comprensibile. Aphrodite non era cambiato, era ancora dolce e aspro al tempo stesso, come un veleno che nella sua letalità restava così buono far valere il rischio.  
Le sue mani, che tanti vedevano come delicate quanto fiori, erano forti e decise, lo trattenevano dov’era, gli impedivano di scappare nella foga di approfondire quel bacio che sembrava non aver fine.  
Quando, in cerca d’aria, si separarono, Deathmask non si sorprese nel vedere le dita affusolate di Aphrodite catturare altre lacrime sul suo volto.  
C’era un tempo in cui Deathmask sarebbe morto, prima di piangere. Un tempo in cui avrebbe visto le lacrime come una debolezza da estirpare alla radice, sopprimere e nascondere. Ma dietro il Cavaliere c’era un uomo, e quell’uomo era troppo felice di aver riavuto indietro ciò che aveva perso.  
  
Perciò mandò al diavolo il mondo, e invece di commentare mordacemente come suo solito, invece di provocare Aphrodite per giacere con lui, fece qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto abbastanza.  
Lo abbracciò, e rifiutò di lasciarlo andare.  
Così a lungo che quando riuscì a fidarsi abbastanza da non credere di vederlo correre via all’improvviso, le sfumature del tramonto dipingevano il loro capolavoro oltre le colonne di marmo.  
  
Il tempo, alla fine, aveva ricominciato a muoversi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzioni  
> Fördömd envis man: Dannato testardo
> 
> E qui si conclude la storia di Deathmask e Aphrodite. In tutta onestà, il finale avrebbe dovuto essere un po' diverso, anche se comunque positivo, ma non temete! L'idea di base (se non mi precede un altro crollo psicologico) è già pronta per essere usata in un altro bel capitolo su 'sti due Cavalieri senza speranza.  
> Prima o poi verrà fuori, ci vuole giusto un filo di pazienza.  
> Sarò onesta, ho anche avuto l'orribile intenzione di far finire tutto in un disastro (chissà, magari ci uscirà uno spinoff bonuns, sono più brava a far soffrire la gente che renderla felice), ma alla fine la pace ha trionfato e via dicendo. Si può dire che la fine è un nuovo inizio, no?
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Fenice  
> Ship: Shaka x Ioria, solo accennata (ancora non s'accoppiano sti due, non ci possiamo fare niente)  
> Rating: T  
> Data di pubblicazione: domenica 12/04/2020  
> Capitolo Bonus: Dono Inaspettato  
> Ship: Dohko x Shion (stessa timeline)  
> Rating: T  
> Data di pubblicazione: domenica 12/04/2020
> 
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.  
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.  
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	18. Bonus - Dono Inaspettato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E niente, solo un lavoro che avevo scritto prima che scoppiasse il panico totale in tutto il mondo, sul treno diretta all'università.   
> In pratica, il periodo prima del mio rewatch di Saint Seiya Hades, ma quello in cui sono stata un po' troppo ossessionata dalla Divina Commedia. Se ci sono incongruenze strane, aka ho aggiunto qualcosa che nella Commedia c'è ma in Hades no, qualche settimana fa mi appigliavo ancora ai ricordi sparsi che avevo della serie.   
> Adesso le cose vanno come dovrebbero, e sto passando la pasqua a piangere per Shun e Ikki. Tutto normale, insomma.

##  **Dono Inaspettato**

###  **Dohko x Shion**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: T  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)

_La morte è qualcosa di buio, di eterno, una ladra inevitabile. Ma lo è davvero?_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Doveva prendere una decisione.  
Passeggiando ininterrottamente nell’atrio del suo tempio sin dal mattino, Dohko non faceva altro che girare in tondo e torcersi le mani nell’indecisione, afflitto da pensieri che rifiutavano di farlo riposare.  
Sin dalla sua ultima visita negli Inferi, Dohko non faceva altro che arrovellarsi il cervello, senza mai trovare una soluzione. Senza mai avere il coraggio di decidere.  
Il motivo principale di tale difficoltà risiedeva in Shion, nella profonda relazione che aveva con lui, nel legame che li univa sin dal diciottesimo secolo. Lunghi anni trascorsi assieme, e anni ancora più lunghi vissuti l’uno lontano dall’altro, separati dall’immane peso scaturito dalla loro sopravvivenza.  
Dohko era sicuro di essere in grado di sopportarne ancora la mancanza, di liberarlo dagli Inferi e lasciarlo andare, ma se lo fosse davvero stato la Settima Casa non avrebbe visto i suoi passi nervosi per ore, ormai.  
Intrappolato nell’inframundo, lì rimasto per suo volere e mai passato oltre per suo desiderio, era sempre stato chiaro agli occhi di Dohko che Shion fosse infelice.  
I suoi occhi non scintillavano più della stessa luce gioiosa e sbarazzina di un tempo, ma conservavano solo la loro inflessione combattiva e possessiva. Iridi di uno splendido viola sfumato di rosa, ma in cui Dohko non riconosceva più l’uomo ch’era un tempo.  
Restare chiuso lontano dal sole, sebbene a Dohko fosse concesso di visitarlo a suo piacimento, non faceva a Shion nessun favore.  
«他妈的!», imprecò, fermandosi tutt’a un tratto. Sbuffando di frustrazione, cadde a sedere e incrociò le braccia al petto, così strette da volerlo quasi soffocare.  
La soluzione era ovvia, chiunque lo avrebbe deriso per la sua ostinazione a non volerla raggiungere, ma si trattava di una decisione troppo difficile da prendere. Tornare negli Inferi solo per chiedere all’imperatore dei morti di trasferire all’Elisio l’anima di Shion… Come poteva Dohko convincersi a fare qualcosa del genere?  
A Shion, all’uomo da cui non voleva mai più separarsi?  
  
Arrivò la notte, e solo al sorgere della più splendente luna piena mai ammirata Dohko prese finalmente la sua decisione.  
Per il bene di Shion, avrebbe negoziato con Ade la liberazione della sua anima, che meritava di accedere all’Elisio piuttosto che restare in un perenne stato di non-vita relegata nell’oscurità. Se Dohko non fosse sceso a porgere quella richiesta, sapeva che Shion avrebbe atteso la sua morte, testardo perfino nell’infelicità.  
Si alzò, richiamò a sé le Sacre Vestigia di Libra, e prima di far addormentare il Grande Tempio con i suoi abitanti scese in fondo alla scalinata; nessuno lo fermò lungo la strada, nessuno gli porse domande inopportune.  
Solamente Mur, perspicace come sempre, gli lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi quando oltrepassò la Prima Casa.  
Poi, lontano dallo Zodiaco d’Oro, espanse il cosmo e si trasportò lontano dalla Grecia, in una terra più fredda e un luogo meno accogliente. Heinstein. Il castello di Ade, che dopo la Guerra Sacra era tornato in tutta la sua maestosa bellezza, ancora una volta ancorato ai suoi magnifici giardini.  
Dohko conosceva ormai a memoria il sentiero di ciottoli che attraversava piante dalle foglie scure e fiori rossi come sangue appena versato, tante volte lo aveva percorso in cerca della compagnia di chi vivo non era più.  
Neppure i soldati di Ade, che pure erano di guardia, lo degnarono di uno sguardo al suo ingresso nell’ampio atrio. Diverso dal tempo in cui era devastato dalla rabbia di un dio sempre imprigionato e mai compreso ,il castello era una dimora che sicuramente rifletteva la cupezza di chi lo comandava, ma che anche era tenuta magnificamente.  
Dohko non poté rifiutarsi di osservare i perfetti quadri alle pareti, la luce di fiammelle azzurre che si rifletteva sul pavimento lucido; era una perfezione che catturava l’attenzione, fosca nelle immagini ma curata nei minimi particolari.  
Che cosa non avrebbe dato, per poter attraversare quelle sale assieme a Shion, dopo averlo liberato dalla prigionia negli Inferi.  
Sapeva il motivo per cui non era tornato, non aveva accettato l’invito di Atena e la benevolenza di Ade, ma non per quello gli era semplice accettarlo. Dohko aveva acconsentito a ritornare ben prima di scoprire che Shion non voleva farlo, ma a malincuore era a conoscenza della sua stessa indole, e non avrebbe mai lasciato la sua Casa vuota.  
Era quanto di più frustrante potesse esistere, per chi desiderava solo un po’ di pace con la persona che amava.  
Non c’era stato tempo per la pace, tanti decenni addietro. Con Shion investito a Gran Sacerdote, il loro tempo assieme si era rimpicciolito fino a scomparire, e Dohko si era infine ritrovato ad invecchiare ai Cinque Picchi in solitudine.  
La vita non era stata gentile con loro, costringendolo prima a nascondere il loro legame a causa delle leggi vigenti al Santuario, e poi a metterlo da parte nonostante Shion le avesse cambiate, perché erano stati entrambi scelti da Atena per riportare l’ordine.  
Dohko ovviamente non provava alcun risentimento nei confronti della dea, ma non aveva mai smesso di sperare che Atena addolcisse un po’ il loro duro compito. Il suo desiderio, alla fine, si era avverato troppo tardi.  
Shion non c’era più, l’unico modo per incontrarlo era scendere negli Inferi, e se anche erano insieme la luce tra loro non faceva altro che venir soppressa dal buio interminabile del mondo inferiore.  
Immerso nei suoi pensieri, Dohko si rese conto di essere arrivato all’anticamera degli Inferi solo quando, rompendo il silenzio del castello, il suono di un’arpa si fece strada vibrando note cristalline nell’aria. Pandora non era quindi al fianco del suo padrone, ne tirò le somme il cinese. Un evento che, con il trascorrere del tempo, sembrava farsi sempre più frequente.  
Dohko spesso la trovava immersa a comporre musica, lontana dal regno dei morti, ma non era tanto curioso da domandarsene il motivo.  
A sorvegliare la porta, come un fedele cagnolino, lo Specter Zelos lo squadrò dal basso della sua brutta faccia, piegato a quattro zampe dall’influenza della sua Surplice ed irreparabilmente deformato dalla creatura che essa rappresentava.  
«Riferisci alla sacerdotessa che mi trovo qui per scendere negli Inferi», gli disse, torcendo il naso nel posare gli occhi su di lui. Per un Cavaliere abituato alle Sacre Vestigia, che si adattavano al corpo di chi le indossava, osservare quanto spietata fosse una Surplice con il suo ospite continuava a farlo sentire a disagio.  
Se Zelos voleva protestare al tono autoritario, invece di farlo decise di dare ascolto. Memore dell’ultima volta che aveva osato ignorare Dohko, forse, e si era ritrovato a fronteggiare l’ira di un Rhadamanthys infuriato verso il suo comportamento.  
Se non altro, sia i Giudici che molti fra gli Specter più potenti avevano compreso appieno il significato della pace stipulata tra Atena e Ade. Un accordo di non belligeranza ed alleanza reciproca, a cui tutti avevano fatto fatica ad adattarsi, almeno nei primi tempi.  
A pensarci in quel momento, Dohko non aveva mai ringraziato la viverna per quello che si era trasformato in un’azione a suo pieno favore. Era sicuro che c’entrasse l’influenza di Kanon in tutto ciò, ma tutto di guadagnato senza buttare via nulla.  
Quando le doppie porte di aprirono per lui, Dohko entrò dopo aver scacciato via tali rimuginazioni.  
La stanza era un capolavoro di architettura, il lucernario sul soffitto lo squisito risultato di maestri artigiani, ma lo sguardo di Dohko era immobile sulla figura al centro della stanza.  
Seduta accanto alla sua fedele arpa, uno strumento d’oro dalle corde capaci di sprigionare melodie armoniose e letali al tempo stesso, Pandora lo squadrò solo per un istante. Poi, come se nessuno fosse assieme a lei, riprese a suonare le sue dolci note, accompagnando i passi di Dohko finché non restò solo sulla soglia dell’interminabile scalinata.  
Centinaia di gradini che scendevano e scendevano, l’unica strada verso gli Inferi.  
  
  
Il suo arrivo venne accolto dall’aria opprimente del mondo inferiore, una nebbia venefica e rossastra ovunque l’occhio si posasse, un cielo che altro non era se non menzogna sempre detta.  
I Cancelli dell’Inferno si stagliavano imponenti contro la volta rossa che sovrastava l’intero Ade, un grande arco così bianco da ferire gli occhi, un’iscrizione che ormai Dohko conosceva senza neppure doverla leggere.  
L’Acheronte scorreva poco lontano, carico delle anime di chi non aveva guadagnato un posto sulla barca di Caronte, e Dohko lo raggiunse senza guardarsi intorno. Troppo il dolore di chi restava intrappolato nell’Antinferno, anche per un Cavaliere d’Oro che pure sapeva quanto antico fosse tale trattamento.  
Senza un obolo per il traghettatore di anime, nessuno attraversava il fiume, defunto o vivente che fosse. Dohko lo sapeva bene.  
Lo Specter, che tanti in molte opere avevano descritto, accettò il pagamento di Dohko e cominciò a remare lungo acque orride, tinte di malsano verde e agitate da lamenti interminabili. Un ramo del fiume Stige, che però circondava il perimetro degli Inferi e impediva a chiunque di passare a miglior vita.  
Gli unici suoni discernibili, oltre allo sciabordio dell’acqua e il rumore del remo che ne rompeva la superficie, erano solo le grida delle anime in pena.  
C’erano volte in cui Caronte era di così buon umore da mettersi perfino a cantare, nonostante la compagnia di un Cavaliere d’Oro, ma perfino lui doveva aver percepito l’angoscia radicata nel cosmo di Dohko; per tutto il viaggio non aprì bocca, e restò in silenzio perfino quando la barca tornò ad accogliere solo il suo traghettatore.  
Da lì in poi Dohko avrebbe potuto proseguire da solo, anche se mai abbassando la guardia. Solo gli Specter, infatti, erano in pace con i Cavalieri. Non c’era garanzia che le tante anime sottoposte alle pene dell’inferno avessero rispettato un patto che non le riguardava.  
Gli Specter si occupavano di tenerle a bada, ma non si era mai troppo sicuri.  
La Prima Prigione, il dominio di Minosse occupato dal maestoso tribunale, di erse di fronte a Dohko dopo aver lasciato le sponde del fiume. Il cosmo del Giudice non era presente, come spesso accadeva, ma Libra poteva chiaramente percepire quello del suo vice-procuratore Lune.  
Fra tutte le visite di Dohko agli Inferi, solo un paio di volte aveva trovato sullo scranno del giudizio il suo proprietario; non c’era da sorprendersi che i tre Giudici relegassero ad altri le loro mansioni, dai tempi del mito la quantità di anime ammesse agli Inferi non era più così ingente.  
Solo chi credeva negli dei o non credeva a nulla scendeva come spirito nell’inframundo. Tutti gli altri seguivano la loro vocazione.  
  
  
«Di nuovo qui, Cavaliere?».  
Dall’alto della sua posizione di comando, Lune scoccò un’occhiata penetrante all’anima viva che stava attraversando, in rispettoso silenzio, la Sala del Giudizio. Il Cavaliere di Libra continuava a presentarsi fin troppo spesso, e lo Specter avrebbe preferito poterlo giudicare piuttosto che lasciarlo passare.  
  
  
Dohko rispose con un ghigno: «Oh, prima o poi arriverò al tribunale da defunto», replicò, senza arrestare i passi. «Ma dubito che Minosse ti lascerà l’onore di giudicare un Cavaliere d’Oro, giunto quel giorno».  
Pur non vedendo più la sua espressione, il cinese udì chiaramente lo sbuffo oltraggiato dello Specter, e se ne compiacque.  
Anche Lune era perfettamente cosciente della verità insita in tali parole; erano i Giudici degli Inferi che giudicavano i guerrieri al servizio degli dei, non i loro sottoposti. Che il balrog fosse stato in grado di dare il suo giudizio a Seiya e Shun, dopotutto, non era altro che un’illusione.  
Oltrepassato l’innaturale silenzio del tribunale, Dohko mise piede sul ponte di pietra della Prima Valle, non più in rovina com’era stato al tempo della Guerra Sacra, ma fiancheggiato da alte colonne e senza crepe a disfarne il disegno perfetto.  
Lì, nel vento, coloro che in vita s’erano macchiati del peccato di lussuria soffrivano separati dalle inesorabili correnti, senza mai toccarsi e imprigionati in vortici neri come la notte. Un luogo orribile da attraversare per chi, come Dohko, era guidato nei suoi passi da sentimenti che ad un’altra persona lo legavano.  
La bufera infernal che mai non resta, un luogo mai lasciato da chi ne subiva il tormento. Perfino i grandi eroi del passato avrebbero potuto trovarsi lì, o addirittura chissà quanti Cavalieri; se si erano salvati dalle pene dell’inferno, era solo per grazia divina, che impediva alle loro anime di soffrire nella morte come in vita.  
I loro corpi restavano negli inferi, ma il loro cosmo divenuto spirito passava oltre, al di là del Muro per riposare nell’Elisio. Dimora degli dei, ma casa anche di chi per quegli stessi dei aveva combattuto fino alla fine.  
La Seconda Prigione si parò davanti agli occhi di Dohko dopo aver attraversato l’agonia di quella Valle, il nobile monumento egizio che aveva preso vita da un tempio in superficie, Abu Simbel, sin da quando il suo Specter protettore rispondeva al nome di Pharaoh della Sfinge.  
Ma, a differenza della sua illuminata controparte, l’impressionante monumento nascosto al buio degli Inferi non era preda delle angherie del tempo, ed ogni sua colonna, ogni singolo mattone, erano perfetti come se fossero stati eretti il giorno stesso.  
Perfino i volti di Ramses II, il potente faraone che ne aveva fatto erigere il vero tempio, sembravano così ben dettagliati da ingannare l’occhio del credere di aver di fronte una scultura appena realizzata.  
Dall’esterno, le urla dei dannati non penetravano nell’anima come quando Dohko ne varcò la soglia. Avidi i vita di cibo e bevande, i penitenti giacevano in quella Prigione esposti a gelide intemperie ed intronati da Cerbero lamentavano il dolore delle sue fauci che dilaniavano senza requie.  
La Bestia del Cielo non si vedeva, e Dohko se ne rallegrò; la musica di quel suo strumento, sebbene aggradasse Ade, era quanto di più dissonante potesse esistere per le orecchie di chi indossava un’armatura infusa di luce solare.  
Abbandonato quel luogo di sofferenza, Dohko mise gli occhi sulla bellissima vallata ch’era unica nel regno dei morti, lo splendido campo fiorito che per anni aveva visto Orfeo intrappolato al fianco di Euridice, incapace di lasciarla.  
Il Cavaliere sorrise a tanta impossibile bellezza, ai fiori bianchi, rosa e gialli che sbocciavano ovunque sull’erba chiara e quasi risplendente. La luce di quel campo non si espandeva al di fuori dei suoi confini, ma restava confortante e molto più accogliente di qualsiasi altro luogo.  
Quante volte Shion e Dohko aveva chiacchierato proprio tra quei fiori, in cerca di qualcosa che potesse almeno in parte ricordare il mondo esterno.  
L’ultima volta, Shion si era guardato intorno con chiara malinconia negli occhi, anche se a voce non aveva esposto nulla. Gli mancava la luce del sole, la leggerezza dell’aria, la normalità di una vita che non possedeva più. Non era difficile capirlo.  
Giunto alla Terza Prigione, Dohko cominciò a smettere di guardarsi intorno. Già non ne poteva più di quel luogo intriso di sofferenza, e fu grato allo Specter a guardia degli avari intenti a spingere enormi macigni di non averlo disturbato.  
Tuttavia, le rive dello Stige non furono così clementi. Il fiume dell’odio, che si estendeva nei grandi meandri della palude Stigia, era riempito d’acque nere più dell’oscurità stessa, capaci di rendere inerme la potenza di un dio e garantire invulnerabilità a chi vi si gettava.  
Estrema rabbia e disperazione erano puniti alla Quarta Prigione, e le anime si azzuffavano in una lotta che mai avrebbe avuto fine.  
Il suo guardiano, Flegiàs, era fermo sulla sua zattera e aveva gli occhi fissi su Dohko, che si fermò ad un soffio dall’acqua.  
  
  
Il licaone ridusse gli occhi a fessure, scrutando il Cavaliere che per l’ennesima volta si era presentato per scroccare un passaggio sulla sua zattera, ma si fece da parte con una scrollata di spalle. Voglia di litigare non ne aveva alcuna.  
  
  
Anime condannate a bruciare in eterno, prigioniere di tombe scoperchiate, attendevano Dohko non appena questi mise piede nella Quinta Prigione, dominio dello scarabeo.  
I racconti della Guerra Sacra raccontavano della tremenda sconfitta del Giudice Aiacos in tale luogo, tra alture rocciose e sotto gli occhi degli eretici, caduto per mano del Cavaliere di Phoenix. Un’impresa non da poco, se ad assistere al combattimento c’era anche un altro Cavaliere, d’Oro a differenza sua.  
Le mura della Città di Dite e il Labirinto del Minotauro si ergevano poco distanti, ma Dohko continuò ad avanzare senza curarsi di ciò che oltrepassava.  
Tanti Specter minori, i soldati senza Surplice, pattugliavano ogni angolo ma nessuno avrebbe mai disturbato il suo cammino. Dohko era un ospite, nell’inframundo, non più un intruso come già era stato.  
La Sesta Prigione è dove la determinazione di Dohko cominciò a vacillare. Mille domande tornarono ad assalire la convinzione di ciò che stava per fare, accusandolo di scegliere per Shion, di costringerlo ad abbandonare la persona per cui era rimasto.  
Forse erano proprio quelle valli, che punivano i violenti contro il prossimo, a far riaffiorare tali dubbi; perché Dohko, seppur non nel sangue, stava per fare del male a chi un tempo aveva affrontato solo perché costretto.  
L’infernale Flegetonte, il fiume di sangue bollente, emanava un calore così intenso da disturbare perfino il Cavaliere. Il suo corso attraversava la foresta prigione dei suicidi, e non continuava tra le sabbie infuocate di un deserto all’apparenza infinito.  
Dohko si sentiva soffocare in tutto quel calore, troppo innaturale per essere affrontato, e giunse in un mare di ripensamenti al limite della Prigione, la Grande Cascata di Sangue alimentata dalle lacrime di tutti i morti del mondo inferiore.  
Tanti anni addietro, nel lontano diciottesimo secolo, Dohko sapeva dell’esistenza miracolosa di un albero alla sommità della cascata, un’immensa magnolia che contro ogni aspettativa era stata in grado di essere l’unico essere vivente non animale a sopravvivere negli Inferi.  
Il rosario di Shaka, ch’era stato costruito proprio in quel dimenticato secolo, proveniva proprio dall’albero ormai morto.  
Chissà se Shion ogni tanto vagava nei pressi della cascata, memore di qualcosa che non aveva visto ma sapeva era esistito. Chissà se anche lui, osservando il sangue scarlatto scorrere placido, ricordava la testardaggine di Tenma, la determinazione di Yato, o l’incredibile spirito benevolo di Asmita.  
Dohko certamente non poteva impedirsi di pensare a loro, e a quanto la vita lo avesse derubato di sì piacevole compagnia.  
Shion avrebbe voluto rivederli, una volta avuto accesso all’Elisio. Il suo spirito non aveva mai trovato pace, continuando ad aspettare senza requie l’avvento della Guerra Sacra, ma doveva essere tempo adatto per lui di scomparire.  
Anche se Dohko, al solo pensarci, si sentiva stringere il cuore in una morsa d’angoscia. Cosa poteva lui fare, dopotutto, per restituire a Shion la luminosità del sole e la libertà di essere felice?  
Neppure dopo aver ricevuto il suo corpo temporaneo Shion aveva guadagnato quel lusso proibito ai morti, essendo accaduto l’assalto al Grande Tempio nel cuore della notte.  
Dohko salì alla Settima Prigione forzando indietro lacrime che tanto volevano cadere, spinte da tanti osteggiati ricordi. Le Malebolge della frode si stagliavano infinite sotto i suoi piedi, ma il cinese le attraversò concentrandosi su nient’altro che il suo intento.  
Non sarebbe stato quel deserto ferruginoso e costellato di voragini a vedere un suo ripensamento. Non se la sua decisione era importante per il bene di Shion.  
Giunto al Cocito, però, il lago ghiacciato che costituiva l’Ottava Prigione, Dohko si fermò. Circondato dai cadaveri e dagli scheletri dei traditori, di coloro che cospirarono contro gli dei durante la vita, cominciò a riflettere.  
Perché se Shion non avesse voluto permettere al suo spirito di andarsene, come avrebbe potuto Dohko perdonarsi un simile tradimento alla sua volontà? Un simile affronto verso colui che pur nella tristezza continuava a sopportare a costo di stargli accanto?  
Forse anche lui, se avesse dato fondo alla sua decisione, avrebbe visto il suo corpo senza vita intrappolato in quella landa sferzata dal gelo, condannato all’immobilità sebbene separato dalle sue spoglie mortali. Come poteva sentirsi così superbo, lui, che pur di permettere a Shion di vivere non aveva esitato ad affrontare un dio, centinaia di anni prima?  
Le Sfere di Caina, Antenora e Tolomea lo convinsero a riprendere la sua avanzata, e le attraversò senza degnare di una singola occhiata le impressionati dimore dei Giudici dell’Oltretomba, conoscendole ormai a memoria. L’unico che forse poteva descriverle perfino ad occhi chiusi, a parte lui, al Grande Tempio era solo Kanon.  
Era la Quarta Sfera del Cocito, il cuore degli Inferi, la sua destinazione.  
La Giudecca, dove la dimora di Ade riposava sui traditori dei benefattori, sommersi in un ghiaccio talmente gelido da cristallizzare perfino il sangue ed infiltrarsi nelle ossa.  
Il palazzo del dio rifulgeva sotto la menzogna della volta stellata, decine di colonne scanalate a circondare l’edificio di purissima origine greca, sormontato dall’effige della Giustizia.  
Dohko restò immobile solo il tempo necessario a ripetersi che le sue azioni cadevano nel giusto, e non avrebbero mai ferito Shion più di quanto l’avrebbero guarito. Ringraziò anche di non averlo incontrato, nella marcia verso la Giudecca; se fosse accaduto, era certo che ogni singola goccia di risoluzione sarebbe evaporata come acqua al sole.   
Il ticchettio dei tacchi sul pavimento lustro e il tintinnio dell’oro ad ogni movimento accompagnarono Dohko all’interno del palazzo, seguito dagli occhi di molti scheletri al servizio del divino. Il cosmo di Ade assalì il Cavaliere come un fulmine a ciel sereno, vasto e portante il peso di tutta la morte del suo regno, ma non vacillò.  
Sebbene fosse la prima volta al cospetto del dio degli Inferi, lì alla Giudecca, non aveva alcun motivo di temerlo. Né di arretrare di fronte alla sua immane potenza, ché di una divinità al pari dell’Olimpo si stava parlando.  
Sarebbe stato incarico mendace, ciò che si era caricato sulle spalle, se avesse voltato i tacchi al primo accenno di timore.  
Perciò, infinitamente grato all’assenza di Pandora al fianco di colui che considerava ancora un fratello, Dohko giunse al cospetto di Ade e ivi si inginocchiò, mostrando rispetto piuttosto che insolenza, e pazienza piuttosto che sollecitudine.  
Un dio restava pur sempre un dio, anche se la sua fedeltà si legava a ben altro essere superiore.  
«Divino Ade», esordì, celando una smorfia al risuonare rumoroso della sua voce tra le alte pareti. «Sono giunto al vostro cospetto per chiedere udienza».  
Il capo chino non gli permetteva di osservare il volto del suo interlocutore, nobilmente accomodato sul decorato trono nero, ma sapeva di essere scrutato con curioso interesse.  
  
  
Un Cavaliere d’Oro non era molto al cospetto del divino, se non un uomo custodito dall’oro scintillante di luce solare. E un Cavaliere d’Oro genuflesso ai piedi di un dio a cui non apparteneva nulla era se non una rara bizzarria.  
Interessato, Ade socchiuse gli occhi con fare interrogativo e si rivolse a chi aveva messo piede nella sua dimora, un ardire di cui pochi salvo i suoi più fedeli servitori avevano ben chiaro il peso simbolico: «Per cosa domandi udienza, Cavaliere della Bilancia? Qui, al cospetto del cuore stesso degli Inferi, solamente a chi è mio soggetto è donato udito», disse, l’eco divina ad enfatizzare ogni parola.  
  
  
Dohko non si fece intimorire: «Per il Cavaliere Specter, divino Ade», rispose infatti, senza batter ciglio. Se si fosse dimostrato debole, Ade non avrebbe neppure perso tempo ad ascoltarlo. Libra sarebbe scomparso nel giro di un istante, cacciato dagli Inferi per il suo oltraggio a chi ne era imperatore, e non avrebbe più avuto accesso al mondo inferiore se non nel giorno della sua morte.  
«Sono qui per implorare la fine di Shion, che di Ariete è stato Cavaliere, poiché la sua esistenza ha più valore oltre la morte che negli Inferi».  
  
  
«Stai implorando il passaggio dell’anima di Shion all’Elisio per tua volontà?».  
  
  
Detta così suonava perfino più egoista di quanto Dohko avesse pensato. Tuttavia, non poté costringersi a scuotere la testa in negazione, e annuì: «La morte di un Cavaliere non può essere trascorsa al buio, divino Ade. È mio desiderio che Shion venga liberato dal supplizio dell’oscurità, per ritornare alla luce cui è legato», annunciò, fermando a stento il tremito nella sua voce.  
Il suo cosmo era agonizzante, e Ade era troppo potente per nasconderlo, ma non importava. Ciò che davvero era essenziale stava nella risposta che il dio gli avrebbe dato.  
In un modo o nell’altro, mai più Dohko avrebbe rivisto Shion. Sperava solo di poter spedire la sua anima all’Elisio, piuttosto che lasciarla a soffrire in solitudine lontano da esso.  
  
  
Ade si accigliò, non oltraggiato ma perplesso: «Un ombroso desiderio, il tuo, proveniente dal Cavaliere che sì profondamente è legato all’oggetto della sua richiesta», rimarcò. «Egoistico, pure».  
  
  
Parole dure e pregne di verità; Dohko si ritrasse di fronte ad esse, troppo mordace il loro tono, e strinse i pugni: «Che io venga pure chiamato egoista. Se le mie azioni potranno garantire la luce a Shion, accetto volentieri anche la più terribile nomea ch’io possa guadagnare», replicò, prima di potersi trattenere.  
Ormai era arrivato così lontano, non aveva senso trattare e ritrattare senza giungere ad una conclusione. Anche se il risultato lo avrebbe fatto soffrire per altri lunghi anni, rimasto solo e senza neppure il labile conforto di una tanto agognata compagnia.  
Il signore degli Inferi tacque alla sua risposta, e Dohko non osò sollevare lo sguardo. Troppa, la sua esperienza, per permettersi un errore tanto sciocco.  
Il dio stava pensando, ponderando, valutando la sua richiesta, e mettere fretta ad una divinità portava sempre alla disgrazia.  
  
  
Il silenzio si protrasse per minuti interminabili, Ade immobile a guardare la figura dorata dinnanzi a sé, timorosa di fare anche un singolo passo falso.  
Ad una prima, superficiale occhiata non c’era nulla a favore di Shion, e il Cavaliere avrebbe dovuto oltrepassare il Muro del Lamento ben prima di farsi raggiungere dalla pietà spietata del suo compagno secolare. Ade non aveva avuto alcun apparente motivo per assecondare con tanta benevolenza la sua richiesta, a seguito dell’inganno perpetrato a suo oltraggio.  
Dohko, pur nella sua ignoranza, comunque non aveva esitato nei suoi passi pur di porre una simile richiesta allo stesso dio che tempo prima ne aveva già esaudita una opposta.  
C’era dell’ammirevole, in quel gesto, più che del disdicevole.  
Ma le conseguenze di tale rischio erano una più di ciò che il Cavaliere rimuginava senza requie.  
«Alzati, Cavaliere», ordinò in tono autoritario Ade. «Fai ritorno sulla Terra. Verrai a conoscenza della mia risposta a tempo debito», decise, agitando una mano in cenno di congedo.  
  
  
Senza farselo ripetere, Dohko scattò in piedi e chinò la testa: «Vi ringrazio per l’indulgenza, divino Ade. Attenderò senza impazienza».  
  
  
  
  
  
Nonostante le sue parole, Dohko non era mai stato tanto impaziente in tutta la sua vita. La negoziazione con Ade sembrava essere andata a buon fine, dato il suo essere ancora in vita e con un cuore funzionante in petto, ma non c’era alcun modo di sapere cosa il dio stesse preparando nelle sue macchinazioni.  
Ade non era come Atena, la sua mente funzionava in modo differente, ed era totalmente imprevedibile. Non un dio malvagio, cosa di cui per millenni i Cavalieri e la dea stessa erano rimasti convinti, ma un dio inimmaginabile, mutevole, così come il suo dominio.  
Una settimana era ormai trascorsa dal colloquio con la divinità, ma il tempo non scorreva più come avrebbe dovuto. A Dohko sembrava di essere nuovamente prigioniero della Misopethamenos, intrappolato nella lentezza esasperante del suo stesso corpo. Neppure la compagnia del suo amato discepolo Sirio alleviava lo sconforto dell’attesa.  
Al decimo giorno di irrequietezza, Dohko decise di seguire il consiglio di Sirio e provare a distrarsi con un bagno caldo; le terme naturali nei pressi dell’Undicesima Casa sarebbero state a dir poco perfette per lo scopo, ma Milo non c’era e l’ultima cosa che il cinese desiderava era imbattersi nella coppia più beata del Santuario.  
Non mentre attendeva di sapere in che modo non avrebbe mai più rivisto Shion.  
Perciò, piuttosto che correre il rischio, si levò di dosso le Sacre Vestigia ed entrò nella sua dimora, così come le altre nascosta nei meandri inesplorati del vasto tempio.  
«Lasciate, ci penso io», ordinò ai suoi inservienti, gentile ma perentorio, quando entrò nella grande sala da bagno. I vantaggi dell’essere un Cavaliere d’Oro non erano da gettare via, tutto sommato, pur considerando quanto raramente detti guerrieri morissero di vecchiaia. «Non voglio essere disturbato, potete andare».  
I due giovani non se lo fecero ripetere, e rimasto solo Dohko si spogliò dei semplici abiti ch’aveva indosso, lasciandoli cadere in una pila disordinata sul pavimento di piastrelle.  
L’acqua nella vasca era calda e piacevolmente profumata, un vero paradiso per membra stanche e mente indolenzita dal troppo rimuginare.  
Dohko vi si immerse con un sospiro soddisfatto, e cercò di rilassarsi senza concentrarsi su nulla, dando fondo agli insegnamenti che pure aveva trasmesso a Sirio. Calma, pazienza, saggezza… nel mezzo del turbinio costante dei suoi dubbi gli sembravano quasi inarrivabili.  
Tuttavia, il calore avvolgente era difficile da respingere, e gradualmente Dohko perse la tensione dolorosa dei suoi muscoli, e la tempesta penosa della sua mente. Chiuse gli occhi, la testa poggiata appena al di sopra del pelo dell’acqua, e si costrinse a smettere di pensare.  
Finché, con il cuore a mille, spalancò gli occhi alla presenza di un cosmo fin troppo familiare per poter essere al suo fianco.  
La prima cosa che vide, ancora ansimante per lo spavento subito, fu il vivido rosa di un paio d’occhi che lo guardavano. Poi fu il verde vivo di un ingombrante chioma di capelli ad invadere prepotentemente il suo campo visivo, e il bianco purissimo di vesti morbide e leggere.  
Quando Dohko si rese conto del delicato tocco della mano di Shion sul suo volto, si accorse anche che tutto ciò non era un sogno, e che lui era davvero lì, di fronte a lui, _fuori dagli Inferi_.  
Probabilmente, se Shion non si fosse chinato a baciarlo proprio in quel momento, Dohko avrebbe gridato così forte che tutto il Grande Tempio sarebbe accorto in suo soccorso.  
  
  
  
  
  
«Dodici ore ogni sei giorni», gli spiegò Shion, seguendo con lo sguardo un Dohko così esaltato da trovare impossibile l’accomodarsi su una sedia e parlare faccia a faccia come una persona normale. «E tu puoi continuare a scendere negli Inferi, anche se il tuo tempo assieme a me non è più illimitato mentre siamo lì sotto», aggiunse, incrociando le dita sul piano del tavolo.  
La convocazione di Ade, tre giorni prima, era giunta totalmente inaspettata a Shion, che mai avrebbe pensato di recarsi alla Giudecca dopo il tradimento a danno del dio; ancor più incredulo era stato di fronte al suo dono, la possibilità di lasciare gli Inferi una volta a settimana, sebbene sempre fermo nel suo stato fra vita e oblio.  
  
  
Dohko continuava a torcersi le mani, ma finalmente di fermò di fronte a Shion, ancora incapace di realizzare che il lemuriano era davvero lì, seduto al tavolo della sua cucina, a parlare liberamente e senza più l’ombra dell’inferno dentro la sua voce.  
Non indossava neppure la Surplice, che pure negli Inferi era il suo unico modo di sopportarne l’atmosfera, e Dohko non riusciva a crederci.  
«Come…?», domandò d’istinto, dopo aver aperto e richiuso la bocca più volte senza trovare le parole. «Com’è possibile?».  
  
  
La risposta fu una scrollata di spalle: «Ho riparato la Surplice di Ade, dopo il suo ritorno. Così come tutte le armature ch’erano andate distrutte o danneggiate nel corso della Guerra Sacra. Forse ha visto il mio gesto come un debito», ipotizzò, del tutto ignaro alla reale ragione dietro tale dono.  
Non avrebbe mai detto a Dohko quanto in realtà sapesse, di come Ade gli avesse prima rivelato il desiderio con cui il Cavaliere si era presentato al suo cospetto, perché non era tanto sciocco da ignorarne la ragione, ma non capiva perché mai il dio gli avesse concesso una scelta.  
Poter lasciare gli Inferi, anche se solo per poche ore, o accedere all’Elisio.  
Shion gli aveva chiesto quale secondo fine fosse occultato dietro le sue parole, ma non c’era menzogna nel cosmo di Ade. Non c’era inganno.  
E lui aveva scelto ciò che Dohko era pronto a lasciarsi indietro, pur di renderlo felice.  
Stanco della sua irrequietezza, Shion si alzò e prese le mani di Dohko fra le sue, chinandosi a baciarne il dorso con dolcezza: «Non importa», disse, sorridendo. «Ciò che conta è che ora siamo insieme, no?».  
  
  
Dohko non trovò altra risposta che intrecciare le dita ai capelli morbidi di Shion, e attirarlo a sé in un bacio colmo di speranza.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto ringraziare Ade abbastanza per ciò che gli aveva appena regalato; per l’Elisio, seppur meraviglioso, non era ancora tempo di reclamare l’anima di chi gli aveva rubato il cuore nel più dolce dei furti.  
  
  
  
  
«Ripetimi come hai convinto Camus a lasciarti le terme».  
Con Dohko disteso fra le braccia, entrambi avvolti dalla gorgogliante acqua calda totalmente naturale, Shion prese ad accarezzargli gli arruffati capelli castani con occhi curiosi. Inaspettatamente, nel giro di mezz’ora il suo audace compagno non solo si era finalmente convinto di non camminare in un sogno, ma era marciato su all’Undicesima Casa con il chiaro intento di prendere per la collottola i due Cavalieri immersi dov’erano loro e convincerli ad andarsene.  
Quando era tornato alla Settima per dare a Shion la lieta notizia, questi si era lasciato abbindolare dalla prospettiva di rilassarsi alla luce del sole, e la domanda che voleva porre a Dohko non si era presentata se non in quel momento.  
Nel sentire Dohko irrigidirsi, come un ragazzino a cui era appena stato scoperto un misfatto, Shion si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro esasperato: «Dohko, cos’hai fatto?».  
  
  
Lui, per tutta risposta, scivolò nell’acqua finché questa non gli arrivò al mento, usando più le braccia di Shion attorno al suo torace che i gradini di pietra come appoggio, e gorgogliò qualcosa di incomprensibile. Non poteva certo dire a Shion che aveva convinto Camus facendo affidamento su Milo, e che aveva promesso a Milo i racconti più piccanti dei Cavalieri del suo tempo.  
Tuttavia, non appena Shion lo costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi, voltandogli la testa con una delle sue pallide mani sotto il mento, capitolò all’istante: «Non è così male», aggiunse poi, a mo’ di difesa. «Sono abbastanza sicuro che solo a sentire di Kardia e Degél si accontenterà. Lo sai com’è fatto Milo».  
  
  
«Certo che lo so», ribatté Shion, scuotendo la testa. «Quello che non sapevo, mio caro Dohko, è come tu sia venuto a conoscenza di tante succulente informazioni».  
  
  
«Ehi, ero vicino di casa di Kardia. Non basta?».  
Con tutte le intenzioni di cambiare argomento, invece di dare a Shion tempo di replicare, Dohko si voltò nel suo abbraccio e immerse le mani in quell’impossibile chioma di capelli, facendolo chinare abbastanza per baciarlo.  
Era una sensazione ancora estranea, Shion sembrava avere un sapore diverso al di fuori degli Inferi, più vivo ed intenso, e Dohko non riusciva ad averne abbastanza. Lo baciò fino a restare senz’aria, finché non fu il bisogno impellente d’aria a costringerlo a smettere, ma invece di lasciarlo andare lo abbracciò ancora più stretto.  
La testa posata sul suo petto, Dohko poteva sentire il flebile battito del suo cuore, impercettibile quasi ma non fermo, non ancora, e sorrise.  
«Ti amo», sussurrò, la voce persa nel cinguettio di pochi uccelli e nel placido sciabordio dell’acqua. «Ti amo così tanto».  
Era forse un miracolo divino, che Dohko fosse ancora in grado di raccontare a lui il suo amore, ma in quel momento non esistevano più gli dei. Non esistevano i Cavalieri, le guerre, il cosmo.  
Esisteva solo Shion, la sua pelle candida sotto mani gentili e possessive, la sua voce profonda e reminiscente del passato, il suo profumo che lentamente perdeva la disperazione infernale. A Dohko non importava che fosse una felicità temporanea, che allo scadere di dodici ore avrebbe visto andar via per poi dover aspettare pochi, ma troppi giorni.  
Shion era lì, ad avvolgerlo fra le sue braccia come tante volte aveva già fatto, e per il momento gli bastava.  
  
  
Shion, lieto che Dohko non potesse vedere le lacrime sul suo volto sebbene dettate da gioia incontenibile, gli posò un leggero bacio sulla testa: «Ti amo anch’io, più di quanto ami le stelle», gli mormorò. Così tanto che neppure la morte, con le sue fredde dita, era riuscita a separarli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzioni  
> 他妈的!: (tā mā de) equivalente di “dannazione!” o “cazzo!”, ma la traduzione letterale è diversa
> 
> Questo è solo un capitolo bonus, se volete sapere cosa verrà dopo, date un'occhiata alle note del capitolo successivo, quello programmato ;)
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	19. Fenice

##  **Fenice**

###  **Shaka x Ioria, solo accennata**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: G  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)

_L'Araba Fenice è una creatura presente in sì tante culture che pochi non la conoscono. Altri, i più rari, vorrebbero forse non conoscerla._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Il caldo cominciava finalmente a mitigarsi con l’arrivo dell’inverno, anche se lungi dal diventare il freddo che al Santuario traspirava solo dalla dimora di Aquarius. Con l’approssimarsi della nuova stagione le attività dei Cavalieri e dei soldati si facevano sempre meno mirate ad una giornata trascorsa in spiaggia e più ad addestramenti e scontri amichevoli, chiacchierate nelle splendide piazze circondate da edifici colonnati, e passeggiate per le strade di Rodorio.  
Non mancavano ovviamente missioni di ricognizione e risposte ad appelli provenienti da tutto il mondo, a ciò provvedevano le legioni al comando dei Cavalieri d’Oro, ma una buona parte dei Cavalieri non aveva molto da fare.  
Compresa l’èlite stessa, i cui membri si trovavano spesso sommersi da scartoffie e documenti da compilare o consegnare. Un lavoro quantomeno noioso, specialmente per chi non aveva il compito di supervisionare l’addestramento di un successore. Cosa che, per quanto consumasse energie e richiedesse tempo, lunghe ore al giorno, almeno impegnava mente e corpo.  
  
Di suo, Ioria era grato al suo discepolo. Il concentrarsi sul rendere Ikki adatto a portare, un giorno, le Sacre Vestigia del Leone contribuiva non poco a distrarlo dai continui pensieri che sembravano ruotare intorno ad una singola persona, tanto da assillarlo giorno e notte.  
Shaka era un problema da risolvere al più presto, perché tutta quell’indecisione tra loro si stava facendo sempre più insopportabile con ogni giorno che passava. Il leone non riusciva neppure ad attraversare il suo tempio senza ripensare al bacio che non si erano mai scambiati, e alle emozioni contrastanti che lo attraversavano in sua presenza.  
Combattuto tra un romanticismo che gli impediva di fare il passo più lungo della gamba, e un istinto che gli intimava di gettare al vento la cautela e scommettere tutto in una volta sola, non riusciva a prendere una decisione a riguardo.  
  
Aveva anche provato a chiedere consigli, prima a suo fratello Aiolos e poi a Milo, ma nessuno dei due era stato in grado di contribuire grandemente alla causa. Erano troppo diversi da lui ed invischiati in relazioni con persone troppo lontane dall’indole imprevedibile di Shaka.  
Non poteva neppure chiedere al suo vicino di casa, perché Deathmask gli avrebbe senz’altro riso in faccia, se non altro per l’ovvietà del suo non aver mai intrapreso alcun tipo di relazione con uomo o donna che fosse.  
La beffa al danno aveva già provveduto ad aggiungerla il dannato fulmine caduto proprio al momento sbagliato, non c’era bisogno di un italiano e delle sue risate a seguirlo.  
  
Sfregandosi la fronte, l’elmo era stato rimosso già da un pezzo, attirò l’attenzione di Ikki e portò via dal campo d’addestramento le sue fiamme dirompenti; un gruppo di reclute, dall’altra parte dello spiazzo aperto, si stava concentrando un po’ troppo sul Cavaliere della Fenice piuttosto che sugli incarichi di quel giorno.  
«Va bene così, puoi riposare. Riprenderemo domattina alla stessa ora», lo informò, non poco orgoglioso dei suoi continui progressi. Non era ancora in grado di padroneggiare pienamente il Settimo Senso, ma si avvicinava alla meta ogni giorno di più nella sua diligenza.  
Ancora pochi anni, e Ioria gli avrebbe insegnato tutti i segreti della tecnica propria di Leo. Non c’era fretta, dopotutto, senza nuove guerre all’orizzonte e la prospettiva di un lungo periodo di pace.  
Non che i Cavalieri se la stessero comunque prendendo comoda con i loro allievi, ma senza un pericolo incombente tutto tendeva a sembrare meno arduo ed opprimente.  
  
  
  
«Qualcosa ti turba, Ioria? Sembri tormentato da qualcosa».  
  
  
  
«Nulla di allarmante, non c’è da preoccuparsi», rispose, rassicurandolo con un cenno del braccio. «Vai, sono certo che tuo fratello ti stia aspettando».  
  
  
  
Ikki sbuffò, sebbene con un mezzo sorriso e con nessuna malizia: «Ne dubito, con Crystal tornato dalla Siberia», disse. «Meglio così, la gente è fin troppo convinta che Shun sia indissolubilmente legato a me, e prima o poi dovrà finire».  
Un po’ troppo convinta, a detta di Ikki. C’erano persone, sia a Rodorio che fra l’esercito di Atena, fermamente convinte che fosse Ikki stesso a determinare e decidere la vita di suo fratello minore. Una pila immensa di sciocchezze dettate dall’ignoranza.  
  
  
  
«Severo ma giusto», commentò Ioria, riprendendo in mano l’elmo abbandonato sulle sedute di pietra. Congedatosi dal suo allievo e con la mente oltremodo libera di vagare entro acque pericolose, salì fino alla Quinta Casa e ringraziò l’inserviente che si era premurato di preparargli la cena, servita in cucina piuttosto che nella piccola sala da pranzo.  
Lo spedì a mangiare insieme agli altri che accudivano il suo tempio, respingendo come al solito qualsiasi protesta in merito al doversi servire da solo, e non impiegò molto a ripulire la squisita cena; cucina greca, come Ioria preferiva.  
Rinfrancato, ingollò l’ultimo bicchiere d’acqua fresca e lasciò le stoviglie dov’erano, memore della ramanzina che aveva ricevuto da un’ancella qualche mese prima. Certo, la povera ragazza era rimasta terrorizzata appena resasi conto di aver sgridato un Cavaliere d’Oro, ma Ioria non le aveva fatto pesare l’accaduto.  
Anche se continuava a sembrargli assurdo, l’essere costretto a non rassettare nulla pena un rimprovero. Le conseguenze dell’avere un titolo tanto nobile continuavano a sorprenderlo, anche anni dopo la sua investitura.  
  
Era orgoglioso, ne era consapevole, ma certo non gli pesava aiutare in casa sua.  
Con un sospiro rassegnato, si alzò da tavola e cercò rifugio nella sala da bagno, indeciso sul da farsi; un bagno caldo sembrava quasi d’obbligo, specialmente dopo la sessione d’addestramento di quel giorno, ma era anche un buon modo per divagare troppo con la testa.  
Perciò mise da parte quell’idea e invece aprì l’acqua calda della doccia, spogliandosi degli abiti prima di infilarsi sotto il getto bollente con un suono d’apprezzamento. Il calore era un toccasana per i muscoli, e se ne beò finché la pelle sulle dita non cominciò a raggrinzirsi.  
Non sarebbe stato male un salto alle fonti termali nascoste lungo le pendici del Grande Tempio, ma anche lì non era sicuro di poter tenere a bada dubbi e indecisioni.  
La doccia lo teneva impegnato, che fosse insaponarsi il corpo o strofinare polvere e sudore via dai capelli, e quando finalmente ne uscì era trascorsa una buona mezz’ora senza dilemmi irrisolti a tormentarlo.  
  
L’aria frizzante della sera era abbastanza invadente da far rabbrividire Ioria, intento ad avvolgersi in un morbido asciugamano, e il greco non si fece pregare prima di spostarsi in camera da letto e indossare gli abiti per la notte. Per i capelli bagnati si spostò in bagno e li asciugò con attenzione, curando i riccioli castani senza aggredirli con getti d’aria calda, e prima di tornare in camera da letto si preoccupò di lavarsi accuratamente i denti.  
Cavaliere d’Oro o meno, un dentista era l’ultima persona ch’era intenzionato a visitare. Anche solo per le domande che tale incontro avrebbe suscitato, seppure a Rodorio.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fallimento totale.  
Shaka si era svegliato con quelle uniche parole a ronzargli in testa al sorgere del sole, e continuava a pensarci senza requie, nonostante tentasse di mantenere la concentrazione della sua costante meditazione. All’allievo Shun era stato concesso un meritato giorno di riposo, dopo gli incredibili progressi registrati nel corso di un singolo mese d’addestramento mirato all’espansione del suo cosmo, e Shaka non aveva molto da fare se non ricadere nella sua routine.  
Sveglia all’alba, una rapida colazione, e indossate le vestigia era già a fluttuare sullo splendido loto nell’atrio della Sesta Casa, perso nella meditazione.  
Non pochi avevano fantasticato sulle bizzarre abitudini di Virgo, che raramente interagiva con i suoi confratelli e continuava a preferire tali contemplazioni quasi ascetiche, ma l’indiano non vi aveva mai dato molto peso. Le chiacchiere restavano tali, e nulla lo turbava.  
Nulla che non fosse il chiaro problema di nome Ioria.  
  
Era al limite dell’assurdo, la situazione di stallo in cui si erano messi all’angolo. Due Cavalieri d’Oro, gli strateghi di Atena, uomini dotati non solo di un intuito fuori dal comune ma illuminati dal Settimo Senso, e si erano intrappolati come insetti in una ragnatela.  
Più di Ioria proprio lui.  
E la sua concentrazione ne stava subendo lo scotto, diventando sempre più flebile, al punto che in preda alla frustrazione Shaka sbuffò dal naso e ruppe la posizione del loto, tornando con i piedi per terra.  
Non credeva di poter rivolgere la sua rabbia verso madre natura, ma era esattamente ciò che stava accadendo; se quel fulmine non fosse caduto, forse la sua mente non sarebbe profondamente impegnata ad esibirsi in uno spettacolo di salti mortali riguardo il Cavaliere del Leone.  
  
C’erano andati così vicino… Shaka ancora ricordava vividamente il profumo di Ioria, il colore esatto delle pagliuzze di colore nelle sue iridi, il calore della sua pelle, eppure non avevano risolto nulla. Assolutamente nulla.  
Ancor peggio, da quella sera tutte le debolezze umane di Shaka non avevano più smesso di perseguitarlo, costringendolo a svegliarsi – nel cuore della notte o alle prime luci del mattino – dopo sogni che mai prima di allora avrebbe perfino pensato di poter concepire.  
E con l’irrefrenabile istinto di dar sfogo a tali frustrazioni, che continuava a reprimere sotto getti d’acqua gelida. I bollenti spiriti non facevano per lui, non era il momento di cedere ad essi e al richiamo della natura umana.  
Ma le circostanze si stavano facendo a dir poco insopportabili.  
  
Shaka si passò una mano tra i fluenti capelli biondi, confuso dalla mole di nuove emozioni che non accennavano a demordere nella loro corsa verso il successo, e scacciò le parole interrogative di Shiva con un cenno di mano atto a rassicurarlo.  
Era stato così assorto nelle sue preoccupazioni da non essersi neppure reso conto dell’arrivo di uno dei suoi discepoli, una prestazione come minimo disdicevole per Virgo. Se ciò fosse accaduto all’approssimarsi di un nemico, avrebbe concesso al pericolo di farsi da presso solo a causa di timori personali.  
Deplorevole.  
«È mia intenzione concedermi un po’ di tempo a camminare in solitudine», informò il Cavaliere d’Argento lì a pochi passi. «Tornerò entro un’ora, perciò confido che utilizzi questo tempo in maniera adeguata». Pur non essendo nelle condizioni adatte a supervisionare, Shaka pretendeva comunque diligenza. E nonostante Shiva, assieme al suo vicino compagno d’armi Agorà, fosse sotto la sua ala da molto più tempo di Shun, le sue capacità erano rimaste quasi stazionarie.  
Complice la morte ricevuta per mano di Phoenix, al tempo della Corsa alle 12 Case.  
  
Solo dopo aver ricevuto una risposta positiva da parte sua Shaka finalmente abbandonò le Sacre Vestigia, non volendo attirare troppa attenzione su di sé, e lasciò il tempio avvolto nei semplici e confortevoli abiti indossati sotto di esse.  
Un’ora restava un tempo relativamente breve per tentare e schiarirsi le idee, e sprecarlo in favore di un cambio d’indumenti non gli sembrava affatto coerente.  
  
Una passeggiata alla cittadella dove sorgevano il campo d’addestramento, il colosseo e le dimore dei Cavalieri d’Argento era ciò che più lo allettava, dopo aver constatato l’assenza del ruggente cosmo di Ioria dal suo tempio.  
Giunto in fondo alla scalinata con passi dettati dalla fretta, Shaka respirò l’atmosfera più rilassata del luogo ai piedi dello Zodiaco d’Oro; tutt’attorno poteva percepire il cosmo tranquillo di tutti quei Cavalieri impegnati a godersi il meritato riposo, e quello più calmo di coloro che combattevano la monotonia del giorno con sfide amichevoli tra loro.  
Molti appartenevano al rango d’Argento, ché raramente i loro sottoposti restavano nei pressi del Santuario a meno che non fossero reclute; solo i discepoli del Grande Tempio avevano effettivamente preso casa alla cittadella, e Shaka non riuscì a trattenere una punta di gelosia nell’oltrepassare quella che sapeva essere la dimora condivisa da Shun e Crystal.  
  
Quanto fortunato era, il giovane uomo che aveva scelto come successore, ad aver trovato così facilmente un amore corrisposto. O meglio, ad aver intrapreso senza ripensamenti una relazione romantica. Shaka ormai sapeva che Ioria rispondeva ai suoi sentimenti con la medesima predisposizione.  
Il problema stava nel mettere da parte l’indecisione a fare il passo decisivo.  
  
Assorto nelle sue rimuginazioni, Shaka si rese conto che i suoi passi l’avevano condotto al campo d’addestramento, a giudicare dagli schiamazzi tutto attorno e dall’ardere di molti cosmi diversi. Due dei quali incredibilmente familiari.  
Uno aggressivo, orgoglioso, bruciante come fiamme vive e crepitanti; l’altro più gentile, nobile e benevolo, che alla potenza delle stelle aggiungeva la generosità di un’anima capace di guarire.  
Ikki e Ioria, probabilmente nel mezzo dell’addestramento. Le ultime persone che Shaka avrebbe voluto incontrare, in quella fase di inquietudine interiore che non accennava ad andarsene. Fece per voltarsi e andarsene, ma prima ancora che potesse muovere un singolo passo il cosmo di Ioria vacillò.  
  
  
  
Era bastato uno sguardo, una minuscola attenzione alla sua visione periferica, e Ioria perse la cognizione di ciò che stava facendo. Le Ali della Fenice di Ikki lo colpirono con violenza inaudita, spedendolo nella polvere nonostante avesse fino ad allora contrastato senza sforzo gli assalti del suo allievo, e allora gli occhi si posarono sulla figura immobile ai bordi dello spiazzo.  
Inconfondibile anche da lontano, se non per le fattezze per il suo cosmo così espanso da riempire di terrore chi si approssimava.  
«Shaka…».  
  
  
  
Colto alla sprovvista dall’esser riuscito a portare a termine un attacco, Ikki ci mise un po’ prima di rendersi conto che il suo maestro non accennava a rialzarsi da terra, e che anzi era rimasto esattamente dov’era caduto.  
«Santi numi, stai bene?!», esclamò nella sua direzione, dimentico per un momento del suo essergli discepoli prima che amico. Si era chiaramente distratto, non vedeva altra spiegazione ad un fallimento così palese da parte sua, e Ikki gli corse incontro per controllare che non si fosse ferito.  
Le Ali della Fenice erano una tecnica micidiale contro molti, ma fortunatamente non abbastanza da oltrepassare la protezione della Sacre Vestigia. A guardarlo a prima vista, Ioria era scosso e con qualche graffio, ma altrimenti illeso.  
Il leone sbatté le palpebre e afferrò la mano tesa di Ikki, che aggrottò le sopracciglia: «Cos’è successo?», gli chiese, innegabilmente perplesso. «Non è da te distrarti…».  
La frase scemò nel silenzio quando, seguendo la direzione in cui Ioria continuava a fissare, la fenice si rese conto di una presenza conosciuta.  
  
Shaka, vestito d’abiti inconsueti e inaspettatamente fuori dal suo tempio, stava rispondendo allo sguardo di Ioria con la medesima incerta intensità. O quasi. Virgo aveva gli occhi chiusi come suo solito, ma era indubbio che fosse concentrato sul cosmo di Ioria.  
«Uhm… forse è meglio che vada», fece un tentativo di svicolare, all’oscuro di cosa stesse ribollendo fra i due uomini.  
  
  
  
«No, è… non preoccuparti», si schiarì la voce Ioria, incapace di distogliere l’attenzione dalla figura longilinea dell’indiano. Dentro di sé il leone scalpitava e ruggiva, pretendeva di fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, e Ioria per la prima volta sentì di voler maledire il suo allievo per essere in sua compagnia.  
Se Ikki non fosse stato presente, forse, avrebbe racimolato la risolutezza necessaria a chiudere la distanza che lo separava da Shaka e messo la parola “fine” al gioco assurdo in cui si erano invischiati. Ma lui era lì, e pur a malincuore il suo addestramento non poteva essere interrotto per i desideri del cuore.  
  
Riluttante, si voltò verso il suo allievo e, calcatosi l’elmo sulla testa, tornò al suo incarico per la giornata: «Non abbiamo ancora terminato, forza».  
E riprese il combattimento contro Ikki, di nuovo concentrato sul suo avversario ma per nulla dimentico dell’occasione persa quel giorno.  
  
  
  
Finalmente distolto dallo stato di trance in cui era caduto, il cosmo di Ioria non più concentrato su di lui e la sua voce chiaro indizio di aver ripreso ciò ch’era stato bruscamente interrotto, Shaka alzò i tacchi e attraversò a passo svelto la cittadella, a stento registrando il rispettoso saluto che i soldati posti a guardia delle scale gli rivolsero.  
Quando rientrò alla Sesta Casa, l’armatura risuonò armoniosa in sintonia con Virgo, in attesa del ritorno del suo padrone. Tuttavia, se possibile Shaka si sentiva ancor più sconquassato di quanto non fosse prima di uscire, e meditare sarebbe stato a dir poco impossibile.  
«Sono costretto a chiederti perdono», disse a Shiva, facendosi da presso al suo discepoli. «Ma temo di non poter supervisionare i tuoi progressi».  
Ovviamente percepì lo squilibrio che causò tale affermazione nel cosmo del pavone, che ben sapeva quanto Shaka fosse autorevole e severo, ma non sollevò proteste. Augurò invece al suo maestro di risolvere qualsiasi turbamento lo affliggesse e riguadagnò ben presto il raccoglimento spirituale, mentre Shaka faceva ritorno ai suoi alloggi.  
  
E nel mentre, condannava suo malgrado la Fenice. Non fosse stato per la sua – pur giustificata – presenza, il loro incontro accidentale avrebbe potuto prendere una piega differente.  
Ma se nessuno dei due era ancora pronto a fare il primo passo, non c’era da far altro che aspettare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, non ho nessun sentimento negativo nei confronti di Ikki. O di Ioria. O di Shaka. Li adoro tutti e tre.   
> Ma a volte la trama è più importante del resto, ed eccoci qui. Giuro, prima o poi smetterò di essere la Lemony Snicket della situazione, e gli sfortunati eventi finiranno, ma NON È QUESTO IL GIORNO!
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Allievi Rocamboleschi  
> Ship: n/a  
> Rating: verde  
> Data di pubblicazione: entro la settimana prossima.  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.  
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	20. Allievi Rocamboleschi

##  **Allievi Rocamboleschi**

###  **n/a**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: T  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)

_Disastri ed errori sono al'ordine del giorno, ma se la causa di essi porta lietezza e divertimento, si può davvero biasimarli?_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
«Che coincidenza, anche tu qui Mur?».  
Sorpreso dall’essersi imbattuto nel Cavaliere dell’Ariete, Aiolos sollevò un sopracciglio con fare interrogativo e sorrise; non accadeva tutti i giorni d’incontrare un parigrado passeggiando per Rodorio, anche se con molta probabilità il lemuriano era fuori per compere utili.  
Restava pur sempre il fabbro più abile e capace del Santuario, non solo nella riparazione delle Sacre Vestigia, e non si fidava della scelta di altri in merito a scorte e materiali.  
  
  
  
Mur rispose volentieri al saluto, felice dell’inaspettata compagnia: «Ho bisogno di un paio di attrezzi nuovi. Molti di quelli che ho sono ormai troppo consumati», rispose, accennando al negozio poco distante. Avrebbe potuto mandare Kiki, anche per mettere alla prova la sua capacità decisionale, ma il suo giovane fratello si era più che meritato una pausa. Mur non si risparmiava con gli addestramenti, che fossero teorici o pratici, e Kiki era ormai cresciuto; non aveva più la scusa di esser ragazzino a mitigarne l’apprendistato.  
Tuttavia, il nuovo anno era alle porte e perfino Aries cominciava ad accusare la stanchezza delle costanti lezioni svolte giorno dopo giorno, ed era stata una decisione unanime quella di lasciare tutti liberi per l’ultima settimana di dicembre.  
Decisione approvata dal Gran Sacerdote e dalla divina Atena in persona, non appena Milo l’aveva presentata.  
  
Ovviamente i Cavalieri di Bronzo non erano costantemente invischiati in una spirale di addestramenti e miglioramenti, ma con l’approssimarsi delle celebrazioni di fine anno il Santuario continuava a farsi sempre più propenso a mettere un freno alle responsabilità. Non aiutava il villaggio di Rodorio, già in festa da giorni, che con il suo spirito allegro contagiava volentieri chi combatteva per la dea.  
Quindi Aiolos aveva lasciato Seiya alle sue macchinazioni e, preso da un accesso di nostalgia, era sceso tra i comuni mortali in cerca dei vecchi locali che frequentava da ragazzo, quando riusciva a sfuggire al Grande Tempio per un po’.  
Alcuni li visitava assieme a Ioria, ancora ragazzino, altri… non erano luoghi adatti ad un bambino. Solo a ripensarci, Aiolos non sapeva se voler ridere delle sue azzardate trasgressioni o sentirsi imbarazzato da se stesso. Era stata forse un bene la sua giovane relazione con Saga, tanto tempo addietro; se non altro aveva smesso di bazzicare posti inopportuni.  
  
Almeno Ioria non aveva mancanza di tatto, a giudicare da come nulla gli era mai stato rinfacciato; oppure non aspettava altro che il momento opportuno per far fare una figuraccia a suo fratello. Entrambe opzioni probabili.  
«Vuoi un po’ di compagnia?», propose a Mur, ridestatosi dalle sue riflessioni sul passato. «Non ho nulla da fare, in ogni caso».  
  
  
  
La risposta fu una scrollata di spalle: «Mi farebbe piacere», disse. Era comunque trascorso molto tempo dall’ultima volta che lui e Aiolos avevano avuto una conversazione degna di tale nome, dalle celebrazioni per il suo compleanno anzi.  
Con un cenno del capo indicò la direzione in cui si trovava la sua destinazione, un negozio di ferramenta ben fornito, e si avviò con lui al fianco: «È l’unica attività commerciale di Rodorio ad avere ciò che cerco», spiegò nel vedere un’occhiata interrogativa da parte di Aiolos. «Ce ne sono altre, ma non si riforniscono allo stesso modo».  
Il negozio si trovava in una zona poco frequentata del villaggio e non c’era nessuno al suo interno, perciò Mur ne uscì con i suoi acquisti in fretta. Li nascose nella borsa che aveva portato con sé e lanciò un’occhiata ad Aiolos, non sapendo cosa fare da lì i poi: «Ci fermiamo da qualche parte? Di tornare al Grande Tempio non va neppure a me».  
  
  
  
«Qui vicino c’è un bar dove andavo spesso, qualche anno fa», suggerì Aiolos, facendo mente locale delle strade di Rodorio. «Possiamo andare lì e mangiare qualcosa».  
Mur acconsentì e i due non impiegarono molto ad arrivare, chiacchierando del più e del meno lungo la strada, e al loro ingresso non guadagnarono se non un paio d’occhiate. Il lato positivo del villaggio era la consapevolezza di chi lo abitava riguardo i Cavalieri, perciò nessuno tendeva a infastidirli. Qualche commento sottovoce, ma nulla di seccante.  
Quella gente si fidava di chi li proteggeva, non importunava, e Aiolos ne era sempre stato lieto. Specialmente dopo aver concluso dure sessioni d’addestramento, che fossero per lui, per Ioria, o più recentemente per Seiya, era rinfrancante lasciarsi la riservatezza e la seria devozione del Grande Tempio alle spalle.  
  
Individuato un tavolo libero e perlopiù isolato dal resto degli avventori, Aiolos lo indicò a Mur e ivi si sedettero, sotto la luce soffusa di una delle tante lampadine; il sagittario si guardò intorno, memorie del passato a sovrapporsi a ciò che vedeva nel presente, e constatò con contentezza che il posto non era cambiato molto.  
C’erano gli stessi quadri appesi alle pareti, gli stessi pannelli di legno a decorarle, perfino il mobilio era identico e datato. L’unica differenza era l’atmosfera tipicamente moderna che si respirava al suo interno, assieme alla musica sparsa ovunque da altoparlanti nascosti alla vista.  
Un connubio di antico e moderno che perfettamente si sposava con l’essenza stessa dei Cavalieri di quell’epoca.  
«Come va l’addestramento di Kiki? Lo vedo spesso giù al campo».  
Il giovane fratello adottivo di Mur sembrava instancabile; non c’era giorno in cui Aiolos, assieme a Seiya durante le lezioni pratiche, non lo vedesse impegnato a teletrasportare persone e oggetti da e verso qualche meta.  
  
  
  
Sfogliando la brochure con il menù del bar, Mur sorrise: «È fermamente intenzionato a migliorare, i suoi progressi sono notevoli», disse, senza celare una punta d’orgoglio. Fratello o no, Kiki restava sotto la sua responsabilità come allievo e successore al titolo di Cavaliere dell’Ariete, ed era un vanto sapere quanto impegno stesse dimostrando.  
Certamente aveva ancora una lunga strada da percorrere, verso il Settimo Senso e l’espansione ultima del cosmo, ma la sua determinazione era ammirevole.  
«Continua a provare e riprovare finché non riesce nell’intento, ma non hai idea di quanti disastri ha combinato», aggiunse poi, una volta deciso cosa mangiare. Non ultimo, l’aver teletrasportato al Santuario nientemeno che una fiera, animale che aveva causato non poco allarme fra i poveri soldati che se lo erano ritrovato di fronte.  
Fortunatamente per Kiki – e per Mur che in caso contrario avrebbe dovuto compilare decine di scartoffie e scusarsi con gli offesi – nessuno era rimasto ferito, anche se tutti ne erano usciti molto scossi.  
«Non penso tutti abbiano già dimenticato quella tigre».  
  
  
  
Memore dell’accaduto, ch’era giunto alle sue orecchie tramite soldati e Cavalieri con parole passate da persona a persona, Aiolos non poté impedirsi di ridere di gusto. La storia era stata ingigantita al punto che perfino a Rodorio si era parlato per qualche tempo di come un branco di belve feroci fosse apparso dal nulla e avesse causato scompiglio tra l’esercito di Atena.  
Era dovuto intervenire Saga, con tutta l’autorità conferitagli dal suo titolo, per mettere a tacere voci e pettegolezzi e impedire che l’accaduto si allargasse a macchia d’olio.  
«Ti chiedo scusa, ma è più forte di me», si discolpò il greco, non volendo mancare di rispetto al suo parigrado. «Da dove l’aveva portata?».  
  
  
  
«Dall’Asia meridionale», sospirò Mur, sebbene divertito non meno del suo interlocutore. Anche se aveva rimproverato Kiki per la sua disattenzione, ovviamente dopo avergli ordinato di riportare l’animale alla sua terra, anche il lemuriano era suo malgrado scoppiato a ridere per l’accaduto.  
A seguito di quell’episodio le lezioni sulla telecinesi si erano doppiamente intensificate, ma l’incidente con la tigre non era mai stato interrato del tutto; monito per nuovi tentativi, se non altro.  
  
In quella, arrivò un cameriere al loro tavolo e i due Cavalieri ordinarono cose molto simili, un semplicissimo pranzo che in realtà era una buona rottura alla monotonia del pregiatissimo cibo preparato al Santuario per ognuno.  
Non era un’idea malvagia interrompere le tradizioni per avere qualcosa di più comune, se anche significava la presenza di ingredienti molto meno sani e genuini. Mur lo sapeva bene, e non di rado lasciava Kiki libero di lasciare la sua Casa in cerca di cibo più ordinario.  
Gli consentiva di avvicinarsi al mondo umano che un giorno avrebbe protetto con le sue forze, e rendeva le persone più propense a considerare l’aspirante Cavaliere una creatura più terrena che irraggiungibile. Anche le piccole cose potevano avere un peso immenso, dopotutto.  
«E tu? Come va con Seiya?».  
  
  
  
«Più o meno allo stesso modo», fu la replica. «Continua a fare progressi, anche se lenti, e ogni tanto il disastro colpisce».  
Il più recente durante una sessione di tiro con l’arco, un’arma che Seiya ancora non riusciva a padroneggiare con la maestria richiesta al Cavaliere del Sagittario. L’arco d’oro delle vestigia l’aveva aiutato in più di un’occasione, donando alla sua mano fermezza e decisione, ma colui che indossa l’armatura non poteva affidarsi solo ad essa.  
E così avevano ben presto cominciato le lezioni pratiche, con Aiolos come severo maestro; non era facile tollerare tutti gli errori e le dimenticanze dettate dall’impreparazione, ma Seiya aveva un carattere testardo e una testa più dura della roccia.  
Miglioramento dopo miglioramento, aveva finalmente imparato a padroneggiare le basi dell’arcieria e la sua mira non era delle peggiori, ma ogni tanto l’inesperienza colpiva ancora e duramente anche.  
«Non è ancora pronto ad addestrarsi con l’arco d’oro. Un mese fa ha sbagliato totalmente il tiro e per poco non colpiva un Cavaliere d’Argento», disse. Forse Eris, se la memoria non lo ingannava, ma il lasso di tempo tra la freccia che mancava il bersaglio e Aiolos che saettava ad afferrarla prima che potesse conficcarsi nella sua schiena era stato troppo fuggevole. «Se una cosa del genere dovesse accadere con la freccia d’oro del Sagittario, non credo sarei in grado di fermarla».  
  
Era chiaro, tuttavia, che entrambi i loro allievi restavano spericolati e temerari. Seiya specialmente, con la sua tendenza ad intromettersi in qualsiasi conflitto nonostante gli ordini ricevuti e i consigli spassionati di chi aveva più esperienza.  
Quasi invidiava i suoi colleghi, Aiolos, i cui discepoli erano molto meno rocamboleschi. In particolar modo Shaka, che aveva avuto la squisita fortuna di addestrare Shun.  
«Alla fine dei conti, non posso lamentarmi», però aggiunse. «Seiya sa cosa vuole ottenere ed è risoluto nel raggiungerlo. Chiedere altro sarebbe da egoisti».  
  
  
  
Più che d’accordo, Mur non riuscì tuttavia a rispondere a causa del ritorno del cameriere, che posò sul tavolo gli ordini e augurò loro buon pranzo con cordialità. Adocchiando il piatto suo e quello di Aiolos, il lemuriano dovette ammettere che il greco la sapeva lunga sui locali giusti di Rodorio.  
Poi rise, ripensando a cosa Kiki gli aveva raccontato pochi giorni prima: «Lo sai, almeno Seiya e Kiki non hanno mai contributo a sciagure di sentimenti», commentò. «Ioria continua a ritrovarsi Ikki in mezzo ai piedi».  
  
  
  
Aiolos per poco non si strozzò con un sorso d’acqua, colto alla sprovvista, e scoppiò a ridere di gusto; povero il suo fratello minore, non solo la natura sembrava intromettersi instancabile nei tentativi suoi e di Shaka di avvicinarsi, ma era quantomeno comico il pensiero di Ikki al centro della situazione come involontario terzo incomodo.  
Si sentì quasi in colpa, a ridacchiare così alle spalle di Ioria, ma era più forte della sua risoluzione a non farlo.  
«Temo che Shaka non sia messo meglio di lui», riuscì a dire, con le lacrime agli occhi. «Continua ad avere sotto il naso Shun, che ha intenzione di sposarsi con Crystal entro l’anno prossimo».  
Chissà quanta frustrazione gli stava causando, interagire quotidianamente con chi al suo opposto era riuscito ad intrecciare una relazione che Virgo rincorreva senza tesserla. Ioria almeno aveva un problema diverso, anche se forse più invadente.  
  
  
  
Prima di ribattere, Mur masticò con calma e mandò giù una forchettata del suo pranzo; sicuramente ingredienti fatti in casa, anche se non pregiati come quelli serviti al Grande Tempio. Avrebbe dovuto pensare di tornarci, in quel locale, magari qualche giorno insieme a Kiki.  
«Camus potrebbe essere l’unico tra noi incapace di lamentarsi del suo allievo», disse infine, posando forchetta e coltello. «Neppure Milo ha tanta fortuna, dato il carattere di Asher».  
L’aspirante Scorpio era, se possibile, perfino più testardo di Seiya. Oltre a tematiche molto più complesse che affliggevano sia lui che il suo maestro, ma di cui Mur non era venuto a conoscenza.  
Crystal sembrava davvero il solo discepolo al Santuario a non causare struggimento o imprevisti al suo maestro. Forse anche Shun, se non si prendeva in considerazione il dramma sentimentale del suo maestro.  
  
Ma d’altra parte, addestrarsi ad essere Cavalieri d’Oro era un durissimo procedimento, e sia allievi che maestri non erano invincibili. Ognuno aveva un punto di rottura, una debolezza, qualcosa che rendeva le relazioni tra loro e con gli altri capaci di incrinarsi, anche inavvertitamente.  
Forse la caratteristica migliore, che rendeva tutti un po’ più umani.  
«Dobbiamo essere grati ai nostri allievi. Gli dei solo sanno quanti cupi giorni avrei affrontato, senza l’allegra determinazione di Kiki a rischiararli», ammise, pur a malincuore.  
I lunghi mesi precedenti alla Guerra Sacra, il senso di tremenda anticipazione acuito dalla Corsa alle 12 Case, il disastro per un soffio scongiurato di una catastrofe di portata mondiale… Mur sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di affrontarli senza un giorno cedere alla tensione.  
La popolazione della Terra era convinta che i Cavalieri fossero incrollabili, bastioni inamovibili per la sua salvezza, ma sotto il peso dell’oro non c’erano altro che uomini, con le loro debolezze e i loro limiti.  
Kiki era stato un’ancora nel mezzo della tempesta, e quando Mur era riuscito a riabbracciarlo, poco contava se fosse fratello o discepolo; era stato felice di riaverlo indietro, e ciò bastava.  
  
Detto ciò, piatti puliti e bicchieri vuoti, Mur e Aiolos pagarono ciò che dovevano e lasciarono il locale, il lemuriano più che soddisfatto. Aiolos era una buona compagnia, un vero peccato i suoi molti impegni che lo costringevano al Grande Tempio tutti i giorni.  
Ed era ovvio che, pur vedendo amici e compagni nei Cavalieri d’Oro pari a lui, preferisse trascorrere il suo tempo libero con Shura. Non c’erano davvero molte occasioni di conversare un po’, e Mur era ben felice di esserci riuscito.  
«Io devo tornare alla mia Casa», si ritrovò a dire, piuttosto a malincuore. Giorno libero o meno per Kiki, lui aveva i suoi impegni da rispettare e un lavoro da portare a termine. «Ho scelto io di fare il fabbro, dopotutto».  
  
  
  
Dispiaciuto ma ovviamente comprensivo, Aiolos gli rispose con un sorriso e un’amichevole pacca sulla spalla: «Abbiamo tempo, no? È il bello di essere in pace», disse, fermamente convinto delle sue parole. Il dono della vita era prezioso, ancor più per un Cavaliere in tempo di pace.  
Ci sarebbero stati giorni, settimane anzi, per rivedersi ancora.  
«Saluta Kiki da parte mia».  
  
  
  
«Lo farò», sorrise Mur. «Tu saluta Seiya. Quel giovane ne ha tanta di strada da fare».  
  
  
  
Non ci volle molto a Mur per scomparire oltre le case, e rimasto con la sola compagnia di se stesso, Aiolos si infilò le mani in tasca e prese a camminare; i passi l’avrebbero forse portato in un altro luogo della sua fresca giovinezza, ma la mente era impegnata a riflettere su ciò che Mur aveva detto.  
Quei rocamboleschi allievi erano importanti. Non solo per il futuro che aleggiava su tutti, ma per il presente di chi viveva assieme a loro.  
E Aiolos continuò a sorridere, perché per la prima volta nella sua vita, aveva finalmente qualcuno a cui insegnare senza l’orrore della morte a minacciarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogni tanto ci vuole un capitolo senza particolari eventi, no? Lasciamo un po' di respiro ai Cavalieri, hanno un sacco di amicizie da coltivare anche loro!  
> E sì, appena ho scoperto che Asher (o Jabu, come preferite) è dello Scorpione... dovevo. Dovevo e basta. Fun fact: il suo essere diventato improvvisamente il successore di Milo è stato totalmente accidentale e - per le circostanze in cui è accaduto - esilarante. Stavo cercando di capire chi aveva il carattere migliore per seguire Milo, e mi sono detta "chissà che segno è Asher", e BOOM. 
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Indietro nel Tempo 1 - Matrimonio  
> Ship: Milo x Camus  
> Rating: T  
> Data di pubblicazione: entro la prossima settimana.  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.  
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	21. Indietro Nel Tempo 1 - Matrimonio

##  **Indietro nel Tempo 1 - Matrimonio**

###  **Milo x Camus**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: G  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)

  
Gli abiti indossati da Milo e Camus sono ispirati alle loro rispettive _skin_ in Sain Seiya Awakening. 

_Il matrimonio, la più sacra unione fra due anime, celebrato ovunque e senza requie; il sorriso che porta non può fuggirlo nessuno._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
«Nervoso?».  
  
  
  
Sorpreso dall’improvvisa presenza di un’altra persona nella stanza, Camus impiegò qualche istante per rischiarare la mente abbastanza da riconoscere chi gli aveva appena parlato. L’inflessione del tono di voce e gli accenni di accento vagamente nordico persi fra il greco erano, dopotutto, terribilmente familiari e intrisi di malinconici ricordi al tempo stesso.  
Si voltò, continuando a torcersi nervosamente il colletto della lunga giacca, e incrociò lo sguardo di Abadir: «Potrei non esserlo?», gli domandò di rimando, bizzarramente sincero.  
Era un gran giorno, a detta della sua definizione predefinita il “più bello della sua vita”, e Camus era più nervoso di quanto non lo fosse stato da bambino, quando i seguaci di Atena lo avevano avvicinato e informato del suo fato di Cavaliere.  
Fin troppo agitato, decise, fissando gli occhi sul tremito incontrollabile delle sue mani, coperte da scintillanti guanti simili a ghiaccio.  
  
L’idea del completo che indossava era stata creata da lui, la manodopera ce l’avevano messa Mur e chissà quanti altri fra le persone da lui conosciute a Rodorio. Sarti spettacolari, che nel giro di nemmeno un mese e con l’aiuto del lemuriano avevano confezionato un abito a dir poco mozzafiato; gelido come il suo proprietario, era di un blu profondo accentato da dettagli in oro lucidissimo.  
Camus preferiva in particolar modo i guanti e gli spallacci, fabbricati sulla falsariga di pezzi d’armatura, ma con un materiale che al francese era sconosciuto, se non per la sua estrema somiglianza a ghiaccio cristallino.  
Non aveva una cravatta, ma al posto di essa una gemma azzurra che sfavillava ad ogni cambiamento di luce, ricordando il chiarore del sole riflesso sulla neve.  
  
All’appello mancava solo l’ultima parte del completo, lunghi nastri di finissima seta coperti di cristalli di ghiaccio, imperituro data la loro provenienza dalle mani abili di Camus. Li avrebbe indossati a mo’ di mantello, fluenti lungo la schiena, ma lungi dall’aggiungerli all’insieme.  
Nel momento stesso in cui si era guardato allo specchio, per la prima volta da quando aveva cominciato a vestirsi, Camus si era come congelato, immobile a scrutare il riflesso di un uomo che mai avrebbe creduto sarebbe arrivato così lontano.  
  
Con un sospiro, tornò ad incrociare gli occhi chiari che gli appartenevano, sul vetro d’argento: «Penso ancora che qualcosa potrebbe andare storto», ammise, cercando ancora di riconoscere il Cavaliere che restituiva il suo sguardo. «Dopo tutto ciò che è accaduto cos’è un matrimonio, se non un getto di dadi? Un’invocazione alla fortuna, il desiderio che non ci abbandoni?».  
  
  
  
Per nulla sconcertato dall’atteggiamento dell’uomo che, tempo addietro, era stato il suo maestro, l’ora Generale degli Abissi si chiuse la porta alle spalle e avvicinò a passo leggero. Camus brillava alla tenue luce del sole che filtrava dalle tende chiuse, ma quella sua innata preoccupazione e i suoi troppi dubbi rischiavano di mettere un freno alla giornata.  
E Abadir non era stato invitato ad un matrimonio per vederlo fallire.  
  
Dopo aver esaminato i suoi dintorni – la camera da letto di Camus non era mai stata un disastro peggiore di quel giorno, ne era certo – individuò ciò che chiaramente era il pezzo mancante al complesso abbigliamento del francese e lo recuperò.  
La stoffa era leggerissima, scorreva fra le dita come acqua, ma allo stesso tempo restava intrisa di cosmo e di ghiaccio perenne scaturito dall’energia fredda di Camus. Con un sorriso glielo porse, e ricevette il silenzioso assenso di aiutare il suo ex-maestro ad indossarlo.  
«Voglio farti una domanda, Camus», gli disse, appuntando con cautela i vari nastri, seguendo le spille d’oro nascoste sotto i perfetti risvolti della giacca. «E voglio che tu mi risponda onestamente. Da uomo, non da Cavaliere», si curò di aggiungere.  
  
  
  
Camus aggrottò le sopracciglia, allungando il collo per lanciare un’occhiata perplessa ad Abadir: «Una domanda?».  
Certo, tanta familiarità era normale tra loro, ché Camus aveva cresciuto Abadir allo stesso modo di Crystal, sebbene il primo fosse andato via prima del tempo, ma un approccio del genere non se lo aspettava. Così normale, nonostante gli attriti del loro passato.  
  
  
  
Non la pose subito.  
Agganciò con attenzione tutti i nastri, lisciando la stoffa che celava le spille con cautela, e lasciò che Camus si guardasse allo specchio un’altra volta prima di parlare.  
Onestamente, non sapeva neppure che il suo amato maestro avrebbe risposto. C’erano cose che ad Abadir erano sempre state precluse; un tipo di affetto che, con il suo comportamento distante e disinteressato, al contrario di Crystal non era mai riuscito a guadagnare del tutto.  
Ma quel giorno era diverso. C’era in ballo la vita di Camus, una vita oltre la battaglia e il ghiaccio gelido del suo cosmo.  
Prese un sospiro, e lo guardò dritto negli occhi non appena si voltò: «Tu sei felice?».  
  
La reazione di Camus fu quella che si era aspettato. Il francese sbiancò d’improvviso, diventando più pallido di quanto già non fosse, ma solo per un momento. Abadir poteva studiare tutte le sue emozioni rincorrersi dietro gli occhi d’un indaco penetrante, e lo vide quasi incespicare su se stesso sotto il peso di tante impressioni tutte in una volta.  
  
Era sempre stato così, lui. Freddo, calcolatore, distante; così tanto da perdere la vera percezione di se stesso, e non capire più se i suoi sentimenti fossero orientati alla gioia o alla tristezza. Abadir lo aveva visto ritornare con i piedi per terra solo in compagnia di Milo, anche se al tempo in cui Camus lo addestrava non aveva mai perso troppo tempo ad osservarli.  
C’era un solo, unico ricordo che si era impresso a fuoco, resiliente perfino a confronto con il gelo più tremendo. O meglio, solo una consapevolezza.  
Camus sorrideva solo in compagnia di Milo.  
Quando erano solo loro tre, durante o al di fuori dell’addestramento, perfino quando sedevano sul morbido divano della casetta siberiana dell’acquario, Camus non sorrideva mai. Forse solo il più vago accenno, l’impercettibile curvatura all’insù di labbra altrimenti sempre neutre.  
Ma quando c’era Milo, quando arrivava con la sua presenza invadente e chiassosa, anche solo per un giorno o poche ore, lui sorrideva. Sorrideva, rideva, tornava ad essere l’uomo non più celato dal freddo oro delle Sacre Vestigia.  
  
«Il matrimonio è come la morte », aggiunse, anche solo per esortare Camus a parlare. «Pochi ci arrivano preparati. È un innesto, che può attecchire o meno. Ma… il matrimonio è e resta una promessa. Un tributo d’amore e d’onore, offerto solo a chi lo desidera».  
Addolcì lo sguardo, l’occhio ferito nascosto da candide bende che lo rendevano meno intimorente, e sorrise: «Tu lo desideri, Camus? Da uomo, da persona da lungo innamorata, tu sei felice?».  
  
  
  
L’affermazione giunse prima ancora che Camus potesse pensarci su. Naturale, innata, come il fluire del suo cosmo.  
Era felice?  
Nonostante tutto, nonostante la sofferenza del passato, il crepacuore del tradimento, le schegge di agonizzante senso di colpa ch’aveva preso sulle spalle, Camus era felice. Milo era un sole inestinguibile, il calore in grado di sciogliere il suo ghiaccio, e neppure riusciva a _pensare_ di non essere felice accanto a lui.  
Poi scosse la testa, rivolgendo ad Abadir uno sguardo colmo di colpevolezza a lungo repressa: «Perché?», gli domandò. «Perché ti sto tanto a cuore?».  
Dopo ciò che gli aveva fatto, dopo avergli preferito Crystal…  
  
  
  
«Perché oggi è il giorno del tuo matrimonio. Oggi stai per sposarti con l’unico uomo in grado di farti sorridere. E perché, nonostante tutto, credo di volerti ancora bene», rispose, aggiungendo con fare incerto l’ultima parte.  
Anni addietro sarebbe rimasto offeso dalla decisione di Camus di avere come testimone non lui, ma un altro suo allievo. Al tempo in cui il Kraken non era altro che un futuro sconosciuto, Abadir avrebbe reagito irragionevolmente nel sapere il Maestro dei Ghiacci appuntato come persona tanto importante.  
E probabilmente, alla luce di ciò, non avrebbe mai fatto alcuno sforzo di aiutare Camus, anche solo per infantile ripicca.  
  
Ma adesso, Abadir era cresciuto. Aveva visto tanto, troppo del mondo, quando aveva abbandonato il suo maestro e ceduto il passo al dominio di Poseidone.  
Aveva conosciuto perfino la morte, arrivata per ironica mano del suo stesso compagno d’addestramento, e ne era rimasto spaventato. Terrorizzato, anzi. Sapendo che già più volte Milo e Camus avevano sperimentato il medesimo terrore, non voleva che perdessero l’occasione di lasciarsi il dolore alle spalle.  
Gli sorrise più apertamente e, avvicinatosi, levò le mani per rimettere a posto il colletto stropicciato dal nervosismo: «Il passato è ciò che scegliamo di farne. Da parte mia, io ho scelto di lasciarmi tutto alle spalle, se non la bizzarra quotidianità che avevo con te, Milo e Crystal. Lascia indietro le difficoltà e il buio, e sposati con la leggerezza di chiunque di fronte ad simile giorno».  
  
Detto ciò, fece un passo indietro e incrociò le braccia, sollevando il sopracciglio: «E santa marea, le spazzole esistono. Non ti presenterai al cospetto della dea con quei capelli».  
  
  
  
Suo malgrado, Camus scosse la testa e quasi rise; sì, forse Abadir aveva ragione, e se lo ripeté come un mantra anche quando una delle sue ancelle arrivò sotto richiesta del Generale a spazzolargli i lunghi capelli.  
  
  
  
  
  
Se qualcuno avesse cercato di descrivere a Milo, nei più finissimi dettagli, le sensazioni di uno sposo durante il giorno del matrimonio, gli sarebbe comunque sembrato impossibile compararle alle proprie in quel momento.  
Si sentiva la testa pesante e leggera a un tempo, il brusio instancabile dei suoi invitati – e ovviamente amici – un sottofondo sia ignorabile che insopportabile nell’attesa. Fu improvvisamente grato all’idea di Mur di aggiungere le splendide unghie dorate al suo completo, cosa che gli stava impedendo di cominciare a mangiarsi le proprie per il nervosismo.  
La lunga coda dello scorpione, segmenti d’oro lucidissimo e scintillante alla luce di miriadi di candele, ondeggiava alle sue spalle con ogni movimento, lanciando bagliori rossastri quando il riflesso delle fiammelle colpiva il cristallo rosso che ricordava Antares, l’ago della cuspide.  
Un lamento voleva quasi indirizzarlo alla sciarpa di seta rossa attorno al collo, ma incolpò l’ansia del momento al suo sentirsi oppresso e non lo fece, preferendo concentrarsi su altro.  
  
In particolare, sui tanti ospiti che avevano accettato di condividere quel giorno importantissimo con i promessi sposi, e sulla bellezza della sala in cui stava per svolgersi la cerimonia.  
  
La sala del trono della Tredicesima Casa, normalmente chiusa a tutti se non ai Cavalieri d’Oro o tramite invito di chi la abitava, era splendidamente addobbata, e l’oro scintillava più del solito e in ogni angolo e colonna.  
Lunghi nastri dorati si attorcigliavano come spire di serpente attorno ai rocchi, e festoni d’oro, di rosso e di azzurro pendevano ovunque ma seguendo un ordine a prima vista invisibile.  
Perfino il maestoso tappeto rosso era stato cambiato, sostituito da uno bianco ma fittamente ricamato da fili d’oro zecchino; Milo sapeva che quel particolare tocco era una tradizione dei Cavalieri, sin dal giorno in cui Shion aveva abolito la legge che impediva reazioni e matrimoni tra di essi.  
Quella particolare scelta di luogo, però, era un’eccezione. Di norma, i Cavalieri si sposavano in uno dei loro templi, oppure giù alla cittadella, ma Atena aveva ben scelto di omaggiare coloro che la vita avevano donato per lei e la giustizia con l’onore di sposarsi nella sua dimora.  
Quando Camus era venuto a saperlo, da un Milo estatico e totalmente su di giri, aveva congelato il tavolo della cucina.  
  
Il ricordo lo fece sorridere, e Milo si concentrò sui volti familiari che, come lui, non aspettavano altro che di veder arrivare l’algido Cavaliere di Aquarius, gelido con tutti salvo che per pochi. Perché Milo sapeva, meglio di chiunque altro, che Camus non era capace di sciogliere il ghiaccio che incapsulava il suo cuore solo per lui. Nessuno l’aveva mai visto parlare di Crystal con occhi accesi di orgoglio, raggiante di vanto nei confronti del suo allievo. Né alcuno oltre a lui lo aveva visto accudire con una cura da genitore sia Crystal che Abadir ancora piccoli, o conversare amabilmente con il Maestro dei Ghiacci, suo primo discepolo.  
Ma tutti, nessuno escluso, erano lì per festeggiarli.  
  
Crystal era in prima fila, affiancato da Shun – che lo teneva per mano – e da Abadir, con cui stava evidentemente cercando di avviare una conversazione ma non riusciva. Il Generale era appena tornato dall’Undicesima Casa, come Milo aveva udito per puro caso, ed era l’unico ad essere presente fra i guerrieri al servizio di Poseidone.  
Oltre a lui, estraneo ai Cavalieri di Atena c’era solo un’altra persona, ch’era stata ammessa alla Tredicesima Casa solo per intercessione della dea stessa: Rhadamahthys, il Giudice degli Inferi che con tutta probabilità non era lì per acclamare la nuova coppia ma solo per fare compagnia al suo fidanzato.  
Fidanzato che, con piena sorpresa specialmente del diretto interessato, Milo aveva scelto come testimone per le nozze. Kanon conosceva forse meglio di chiunque altro la sua storia, dopotutto, per ragioni che in quella sede sarebbero di certo state sconvenienti.  
  
Lo sguardo dello Scorpione d’Oro, occhi delineati da sottili strisce di trucco nero – Aphrodite non l’aveva lasciato andare finché “il suo look non sarebbe stato impeccabile” – vagò ancora sulla sala gremita di gente, fermandosi su tanti Cavalieri di Bronzo che avevano rubato la scena ai loro diretti superiori. Sirio, che stava alzando gli occhi in risposta a qualsiasi cosa gli avesse appena detto Seiya, era accompagnato da Shunrei, e perfino Ikki si era presentato per l’occasione, formale come mai Milo l’aveva visto.  
Alle loro spalle, rilucenti di armature argentee, i tanti Cavalieri d’Argento cercavano di non farsi rubare le luci della ribalta da Eris, che sembrava fin troppo entusiasmato dall’idea di un matrimonio.  
C’erano tante altre persone, inservienti e ancelle del Grande Tempio, i soldati delle Legioni d’Oro, perfino le guerriere arruolate alla protezione di Atena stessa; tuttavia, gli occhi di Milo si fermarono sul mare d’Oro alla sua destra.  
  
Dieci Cavalieri, come voleva la tradizione tutti rilucenti delle Sacre Vestigia, a rendere onore sia a degli amici, che a dei compagni. Solo i due sposi, a qualsiasi rango appartenessero, non erano tenuti ad sfoggiarle; il matrimonio non era fra due Cavalieri, ma fra due uomini, e ciò era quanto di più importante esistesse sin dai tempi del comando di Shion.  
Milo sorrise alla strizzata d’occhi di Mur, che sicuramente guardava con fierezza all’opera d’arte indossata dallo scorpione, e poi tutto si fece silenzioso.  
  
Le fiammelle delle candele sfarfallarono, perdendo d’intensità, e l’attenzione di tutti i presenti mutò obiettivo; non più chiacchiere leggere e rapide occhiate verso chi attendeva, ma sguardi di meraviglia in direzione delle dorate doppie porte della sala.  
Milo, a discapito di se stesso, si sentì tremare le mani ancor più forte che nell’attesa.  
  
Era bellissimo, Camus, circonfuso della luce che filtrava alle sue spalle, riflessa in mille baluginii dal cristallo ghiacciato che aveva sulle braccia, eppure Milo non riusciva a guardare altro che il suo volto. I suoi occhi, indaco cristallino screziato di blu intenso, le guance pallide che per una volta sembravano avere più colore. Al sui fianco, il Maestro dei Ghiacci nella sua lucente armatura, ma era come una figura evanescente, labile accanto al capolavoro di scultura vivente che camminava lungo il tappeto bianco.  
Una punta di gelosia aggredì Milo all’improvviso, nel pensare che tutti potevano guardarlo, ammirare il _suo_ Camus, l’uomo che stava per sposare; che diritto avevano, quelle persone che non lo conoscevano a fondo come lui, di posare gli occhi sulla sua figura splendente perfino nell’oscurità?  
E quando sorrise, oh, quel sorriso dolce e affettuoso che solo a Milo era dedicato, il greco dovette dare fondo al suo intero buon senso per non corrergli intorno, abbracciarlo, rifiutarsi di lasciarlo andare.  
Si rese conto della meravigliosa melodia scaturita dalla lira e della abili dita di Orfeo solo quando, non più accompagnato dal suo una volta allievo, Camus si fermò di fronte a lui, radiante più del coppiere degli dei che aveva rapito il desiderio di Zeus.  
  
Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma non ce la fece, e invece gli sorrise, gli occhi già lucidi di commozione. Stavano per sposarsi. Lui e Camus stavano per sposarsi.  
Dopo decenni di amore, difficoltà, sofferenze e compromessi, Milo stava stringendo la mano di Camus in attesa di prenderlo in matrimonio.  
Quasi non poteva crederci.  
  
  
  
Atena giunse in quel momento, mentre la luce sfarfallante delle candele tornava a ruggire nel suo silenzio; la dea, per rispetto abbigliata d’oro e non di bianco, si fermò di fronte ai due sposi con un morbido sorriso, scintillante il suo cosmo divino e palpabile la felicità per i suoi Cavalieri.  
Non abituato a tutta quell’attenzione rivolta a lui, Camus ricambiò lo sguardo della dea ma strinse di riflesso la mano di Milo, sebbene il contatto fra loro fosse impedito dai guanti; solo l’anulare sinistro era privo di copertura, pensato in quel modo per consentire ai due sposi di indossare gli anelli.  
Tutto era ovattato, attorno a lui, nulla sembrava vivido e presente tranne Milo; era come se la folla di Cavalieri alle sue spalle non esistesse, così come non era esistita mentre l’attraversava.  
Solo per Milo erano stati i suoi occhi, dopotutto, e per nessun’altro.  
  
La cerimonia trascorse come in un sogno, un batter d’occhio di cui Camus non si rese conto. La voce di Atena lo avviluppava in un incantesimo, legandolo minuto dopo minuto a Milo; con ogni parola della dea, il loro cosmo si intrecciava, mescolandosi più intimamente di quanto non fosse mai accaduto, unendoli nella più sacra delle armonie.  
Quando giunsero alle promesse, il francese era sull’orlo delle lacrime, malgrado tutte le promesse che si era fatto di non piangere di fronte agli altri.  
  
  
  
«Guardatevi negli occhi, e confessate a voi stessi e a noi tutti ciò che sta per legarvi», dichiarò Atena, le braccia spalancante come a voler accogliere i suoi Cavalieri tra di esse, lo scettro d’oro levato a benedizione su di loro. «Siate onesti, sinceri con voi stessi e con chi vi sta di fronte, e parlatevi con il cuore».  
  
  
  
Milo fu il primo a prendere la parola, stringendo entrambe le mani di Camus tra le proprie, e comunque lottando contro l’emozione: «Io non posso affermare con certezza di sapere cosa sia l’amore», esordì, la voce chiara e alta a risuonare attraverso le colonne. «Ma so, nel profondo del mio cuore, che esiste ed esisterà sempre da me donato a te. Per me, amore è fidarmi della persona che ho di fronte, al punto da farle conoscere ciò che mai avrei gridato al vento. Amore è perdonare anche quando sembra impossibile, anche quando il dolore sembra dilaniarti ogni secondo. Amore è star bene con chi non riesco a non amare, sentirsi cedere le gambe di fronte ad ogni singolo sorriso».  
Incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quello profondo e intenerito di Camus, Milo sospirò, le labbra curvate in un amorevole sorriso: «Amore è ciò che provo per te, e anche se non so spiegarlo, è qualcosa che non mi lascerà mai. Perciò – e finalmente pronunciò le parole che aveva mandato a memoria giorni prima – prometto e giuro di restare al tuo fianco sempre, in pace e sul campo di battaglia, in allegrezza e pianto, finché l’Elisio non ci chiamerà a sé nel giorno della nostra morte. Prometto e giuro di legarmi a te, spirito e cosmo, e di non abbandonarti, ché se mai dovessi farlo, sventura e disgrazia s’abbatterebbero violente su di me».  
  
  
  
Camus impiegò un po’ a ritrovare la parola, colpito nel profondo da ciò che Milo per lui aveva creato, e fu con lacrime di felicità agli occhi che proferì a gran voce ciò che aveva scelto: «Ogni cosa, dal primo giorno in cui mi innamorai di te, è divenuta gioia e bellezza. Un tempo io ero ghiaccio, intoccabile e lontano, ma poi l’amore è divampato come fuoco. Tu, come nessuno prima e dopo di te, mi hai liberato dal sarcofago agghiacciato in cui ero rinchiuso, e mi hai fatto conoscere una vita nuova».  
Si fermò, sbattendo le palpebre per scacciare via le lacrime, e continuò: «L’amore è un profumo, una pioggia torrenziale, una fiamma imperitura; la gioia dell’amore è sentirsi vivi, il suo fine è amare e nulla più. E tu mi hai amato, sostenuto, e perdonato più dolore di quanto avrei mai dovuto infliggere. Amore è pazienza, è compagnia, è affetto nascosto nella più minuta delle cose», disse, recitando ogni singola parola con la sincerità più pura di cui era capace.  
«Con ciò che ho declamato, prometto e giuro di restare al tuo fianco sempre, in pace e sul campo di battaglia, in allegrezza e pianto, finché l’Elisio non ci chiamerà a sé nel giorno della nostra morte. Prometto e giuro di legarmi a te, spirito e cosmo, e di non abbandonarti, ché se mai dovessi farlo, sventura e disgrazia s’abbatterebbero violente su di me».  
  
Anche se la sventura era già calata su di loro, nel passato fosco e tormentato che avevano vissuto, ma Camus si costrinse a non pensarci. A dimenticarlo, fosse anche solo per un giorno, mentre lacrime d’affetto e commozione gli rigavano il viso sempre austero.  
  
  
  
Sotto l’immensa autorità di Atena loro dea, Milo lasciò che Saga porgesse a lui e Camus i loro anelli, forgiati dall’oro stellare delle Sacre Vestigia di Scorpio e Acquario, e prese quello che recava incise le quindici stelle più Antares.  
Tali erano i costumi del Santuario, promesse inconfutabili ed eterne ricavate dalla protezione ultima a custodia dei loro corpi, narranti le costellazioni che per secoli e millenni avevano preservato la giustizia.  
  
Controllando a stento il tremito delle sue mani e il folle battito del cuore, Milo fece scivolare l’anello sull’anulare spoglio di Camus, e si inginocchiò a baciarlo, labbra calde a contatto con il gelido metallo: «Che i Cavalieri e la dea Atena mi siano testimoni: io, Milo dello Scorpione, Cavaliere degli astri celesti e uomo genuflesso al tuo cospetto, prendo te, Camus dell’Acquario, come mio marito», proclamò, scandendo sillabe e parole con cura maniacale.  
Restò immobile ai suoi piedi per la durata di un respiro, quindi tornò in piedi per cedere a Camus l’ultimo giuramento.  
In cuor suo, sperava che avrebbe fatto in fretta. O sarebbe scoppiato a piangere sul posto, come un ragazzino a cui hanno regalato per la prima volta un cucciolo.  
  
  
  
Il cuore a mille e il respiro corto, Camus permise a Saga di posargli l’anello d’oro sul palmo della mano e imitò ciò che Milo aveva appena fatto, infilandolo al suo anulare prima di chinarsi e sfiorarlo con le labbra: «Che i Cavalieri e la dea Atena mi siano testimoni: io, Camus dell’Acquario, Cavaliere degli astri celesti e uomo genuflesso al tuo cospetto, prendo te, Milo dello Scorpione, come mio marito», recitò a memoria, ma con tutta la verità e l’affetto che poteva infondere ad una formula vecchia di decenni.  
Quando tornò sulle sue gambe, udì solo vagamente Atena proclamarli uniti alla presenza divina. Poi, mentre il boato della folla prorompeva improvviso e non più slavato alle sue spalle, Milo gli affondò le mani coperte d’oro fra i capelli e lo baciò, dolce e passionale, impaziente e tanto, troppo felice.  
Alla luce della loro unione, Camus gettò al vento la bufera di neve del suo animo, e lo abbracciò senza esitazione, ricambiando il bacio noncurante del ruggito degli applausi che non accennava a scomparire.  
  
  
  
I festeggiamenti si protrassero per tutta la giornata, rallegrati dalla musica soave di Orfeo e da quella vivace e chiassosa contrabbandata tra le mura del palazzo da Deathmask in persona. I giovani bronzetti li avevano intrappolati nella loro stessa festa, acciuffandoli per la collottola quando cercavano invano di scappare, ma a Milo stava benissimo così.  
Con Camus al suo fianco – per tutta la loro lunga vita, adesso – e la felicità sul volto di chiunque incrociasse nell’immensa sala da pranzo, c’era ben poco da sopportare e moltissimo per cui ringraziare.  
I Cavalieri di congratularono uno ad uno, chi con una generosa pacca sulla spalla – Aldebaran per poco non spediva Milo dall’altra parte della stanza – chi con pacate felicitazioni, e perfino Rhadamanthys si fece avanti per stringere la mano ai novelli sposi.  
Anche se, Milo sospettava, c’era lo zampino di Kanon così a fondo che l’avrebbe ritrovato giù negli Inferi.  
Crystal, con sua somma sorpresa, invece di complimentarlo come gli altri mandò al diavolo le formalità e lo abbracciò, senza mai smettere di blaterare quanto felice fosse di aver potuto assistere a quel matrimonio.  
  
Camus fu perfino meno – o più – fortunato, perché si ritrovò nella morsa d’acciaio di Crystal fin quando Shun non si presentò a portarlo via e Abadir reclamò il suo turno di congratulazioni.  
Più controllati, anche se non meno sinceri, furono gli auguri del Maestro dei Ghiacci, che Milo non aveva mai avuto la fortuna di conoscere se non anni dopo il termine del suo addestramento.  
  
Seguendo quell’andamento di musica, di voci, di canti e troppi auguri, il giorno si trasformò in sera, e la sera mutò gradualmente in notte. Gli invitati, chi per non saltare un addestramento, chi per la stanchezza nei confronti del clamore, lasciarono la festa uno ad uno, e finalmente alla Tredicesima restarono solo Milo e Camus, il Sacerdote e Atena.  
Milo, che si era categoricamente rifiutato di lasciar andare Camus – ed era ancora coperto di coriandoli bianchi risultato del loro primo ballo – si rassegnò a liberarlo solo quando Atena si pose loro di fronte, sorridendo benevola.  
  
  
  
Gentile com’era il suo cosmo, Atena sollevò le mani sul viso di Milo e addolcì lo sguardo, fiera dell’uomo che era diventato. Lo stesso fece con Camus, gli accarezzò il volto senza proferir parola.  
Solo dopo aver congedato Saga parlò a entrambi: «Possa la mia benedizione restare su di voi, poiché il vostro amore è quanto di più sincero e radicato io stessa abbia mai conosciuto», disse, solenne ma premurosa, come si addiceva al suo essere divina.  
Allungò le braccia, invito ad entrambi, e loro si presero per mano prima di intrecciare le dita libere alle sue: «È stato un onore aver officiato il vostro matrimonio. Siate felici e amatevi senza riserve, ché neppure noi divinità sappiamo quanto tempo resta al mondo per amarsi».  
  
Detto ciò, li lasciò liberi di andare, e liberi di scegliere.  
  
  
  
Per tacito accordo, Camus prese per mano suo – gli sembrava ancora impossibile come verità – marito e lo condisse via, giù lungo decine di scalini, oltrepassando la Casa dei Pesci, l’Acquario che gli apparteneva, il Capricorno, il nobile Sagittario, fino ad arrestarsi lì, all’Ottava.  
Il Tempio dello Scorpione Dorato.  
Sotto le stelle, al vento freddo dell’inverno sebbene fosse l’indulgente Grecia, Camus unì la fronte a quella di Milo e finalmente pianse, pianse tutte le lacrime di sollievo, di felicità, di incredulità che fino ad allora si era rifiutato di versare.  
« _Je t’aime_ », disse, ripeté, ancora e ancora, lasciando che Milo gli costellasse le labbra, le guance, il viso di delicati baci.  
  
  
  
Sapeva perché proprio lì. Perché proprio il suo tempio.  
Milo lo prese tra le braccia, incessantemente chinato a baciarlo, e lo portò dentro casa sua con mille ricordi che gli vorticavano nella mente.  
Il loro primo incontro, non nel più sociale campo d’addestramento, ma per caso tra le colonne dell’Ottava Casa, quando non erano nulla se non ragazzini spauriti c’avevano appena trovato un luogo dove vivere.  
La confessione di Milo a Camus, appena adolescenti, ammessa nel silenzio accogliente che si spandeva negli angoli di marmo dello Scorpione Dorato.  
Il loro primo bacio, scambiato alla luce della più splendida luna che Milo avesse mai visto, enorme e lucente nel cielo stellato, sugli scalini che ogni giorno lo scorpione calpestava per adempiere al suo titolo.  
E la loro prima volta, consumata nell’indecisione e nell’inesperienza sullo stesso letto su cui Milo cadde in quel momento, Camus stretto a lui ma frenetico nel volersi spogliare di ciò che impediva loro di toccarsi.  
  
Tutto ciò che di positivo c’era nella loro storia, era accaduto in quel tempio a prima vista anonimo tra gli altri.  
Baci, abbracci, incontri, storie e chissà quant’altro che Milo non riusciva a ricordare, distratto dal freddo familiare della pelle candida di Camus, del sapore gelido e nevoso delle sue labbra soffici, dal tocco infervorante di mani irrequiete e mosse dalla brama.  
  
La loro prima notte da sposati la trascorsero così, intrecciati l’uno all’altro, incapaci di lasciarsi, e il loro cosmo dorato risplendette fiero e orgoglioso alla luce d’argento.  
Perché il loro era l’amor che move il sole e l’altre stelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, lo so, Dante alla fine non ci voleva. Ma onestamente? L'intero capitolo è disseminato di citazioni famose, non fatemene una colpa ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Comunque, non potevo semplicemente aver deciso che questi due sono sposati, senza poi fornirvi il loro matrimonio no? Se lo meritano, in fondo. Una coppia storica come la loro è insuperabile.  
> E sì, la scelta del Maestro dei Ghiacci (che non posso proprio chiamare Crystal Saint qui, il suo nome se lo sono gentilmente rubato per un altro *coff coff*Hyoga*coff coff* personaggio) non è stata affatto casuale. Abadir e Camus si stanno ancora riconciliando, a quest'altezza, e Crystal... diciamo che mi sto risparmiando lui per un'altra cosa (｀∇´).
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Addestramento  
> Ship: n/a  
> Rating: G  
> Data di pubblicazione: entro la prossima settimana.  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.  
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.  
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	22. Addestramento

##  **Addestramento**

###  **n/a**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: verde  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)

  
Un avvertimento riguardo il **prossimo** capitolo, e quello **successivo** : in entrambi saranno presenti accenni più o meno pesanti a Kanon x Saga. Se il pairing vi disturba in qualche modo (sono pur sempre gemelli), vi consiglio di saltare le prossime due settimane. Per ora, buona lettura!

_C'è chi dice che un buon maestro è colui che pretende disciplina. Secondo altri, è colui che sa ascoltare senza ira e lasciar liberi. Un buon maestro, invece, è chi sa pretendere disciplina mentre è in grado di ascoltare._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Da quando Milo aveva finalmente deciso di prendere un allievo sotto la sua ala, le sue giornate avevano cominciato a farsi sempre più lunghe e interessanti, così diverse dal consueto avvicendarsi di documenti da riempire e rapporti da raccogliere.  
Come gli altri suoi parigrado aveva dei guerrieri al suo comando, ma il gruppo ben nutrito di soldati era autosufficiente, riceveva gli ordini da Milo una volta a settimana e poi si preoccupava solo di consegnare al Cavaliere i suoi risultati.  
Ma un allievo era tutta un’altra storia.  
  
Non che fosse estraneo all’idea di occuparsi di un discepolo, memore del lungo periodo in cui aveva fatto la spola tra Grecia e Siberia, ma Crystal e Abadir non erano altro che ragazzini al tempo. Camus li aveva cresciuti, e Milo era entrato a far parte di quel piccolo quadretto famigliare troppo presto per considerarli allievi adottivi piuttosto che figli; la sua situazione era diversa, avendo a che fare con quello che ormai era un uomo a tutti gli effetti.  
Di nuovo scelto fra i ranghi dei Cavalieri di Bronzo, ormai sei allievi su dodici facevano già parte di quel mondo, invece di essere trovati al di fuori del Santuario. Asher, Cavaliere dell’Unicorno, che molti non credevano capace di diventare più di quanto non fosse.  
  
Con il vorticare degli eventi, con la Guerra Sacra, la Corsa alle 12 Case, la battaglia contro Poseidone sia ad Asgard che al Regno Sottomarino, quasi tutti al Santuario avevano preso d’interesse i cinque che tanto continuavano a ritrovarsi invischiati in scontri più grandi di loro.  
Seiya, Sirio, Crystal, Shun e Ikki, Cavalieri di Bronzo ma dotati di una determinazione e un ardore di cosmo inimmaginabili per il loro rango, tutti premiati con la possibilità di divenire, un giorno, i nuovi Cavalieri d’Oro del loro segno.  
Cavalieri di Bronzo che, con il loro peso storico, avevano fatto cadere nell’ombra chi come loro era di tale casta, e chi li superava rivestendosi d’Argento.  
Sembrava quasi ingiusto, sebbene il fato scritto nelle stelle non fosse mai portatore di menzogne.  
  
Probabilmente gli altri Cavalieri d’Oro avrebbero scelto altrove i loro successori, la maggior parte ancora temporeggia in mancanza di buoni candidati, ma Milo era rimasto indeciso troppo a lungo nella sua volontà di avere un proprio discepolo o nella sua scelta sull’evitare il più possibile.  
E non aveva dovuto cercare troppo, perché scontrandosi con Asher aveva immediatamente compreso chi adottare come successore. Quel giovane era orgoglioso e temerario, ma fedele come pochi; la sua lealtà ad Atena era seconda solo alla sua risolutezza, e a Milo sembrava di guardarsi in uno specchio solo minimamente deformato.  
Era quindi destino che Asher nascesse sotto la costellazione dello Scorpione, e che ne abbracciasse la sua più vera essenza.  
Non soppresse un sorriso al ricordo del giorno in cui gli aveva proposto di diventare un suo discepolo, al ricordo dell’espressione incredula e commossa di un Cavaliere che aveva finito per perdersi nel dimenticatoio.  
Aveva pensato, e scalato per la prima volta lo Zodiaco d’Oro, si era presentato a Milo con la sua risposta.  
  
E ora lo Scorpione d’Oro lo osservava espandere il suo cosmo, impegnarsi a fondo e con diligenza in ciò che i suoi compagni avevano portato a compimento già anni addietro, ma non mancò di notare la palese frustrazione sul suo volto.  
Aggrottando le sopracciglia, si alzò dalla roccia su cui aveva preso posto e mise una mano sulla spalla dell’allievo: «Asher…? Sei turbato da qualcosa?», chiese, preoccupato. «Il tuo cosmo è instabile».  
  
  
  
Inutile nasconderlo ad un Cavaliere d’Oro.  
Asher sospirò, sfilandosi l’elmo dalla testa: «È che mi sento così… inadeguato», rispose, dando voce ai dubbi che da alcuni giorni lo importunavano. «Non mi sembra di fare alcun progresso, sono troppo debole».  
Non era semplice, non lo era affatto, vedersi circondato da chi, pur avendo il suo stesso rango, sembrava già così potente, così… migliore.  
E non era solo Seiya. Asher era stato geloso di lui, per più di una ragione e alcune molto futili, non intendeva negarlo alla realtà, ma non riguardava solo lui. Sirio era capace di una concentrazione e di un apprendimento spaventosi, Crystal aveva già fatto sue le tecniche di Aquarius, Ikki aveva un cosmo terrificante nella sua potenza, per non parlare di Shun! L’unico fra loro che il Settimo Senso lo aveva quasi risvegliato il giorno stesso della sua investitura, e che sotto l’ala di Shaka era già il più potente fra tutti i discepoli d’Oro.  
Come poteva sentirsi all’altezza di un Cavaliere d’Oro, delle aspettative che Milo aveva di lui e del futuro che voleva regalargli? Asher non era mai riuscito a fare molto, non aveva mai affrontato battaglie come quelle dei suoi cinque amici, ed era dolorosamente palese l’immenso divario che ch’esisteva fra loro.  
  
Lui non aveva un cosmo forte abbastanza da aiutarlo contro un Cavaliere d’Oro, o perfino uno d’Argento. Anche in addestramento, riusciva a mantenersi saldo in posizione solo per un po’, prima di perdere il vantaggio senza più recuperarlo.  
Vinceva solo contro la sua stessa casta, ed era forte solo contro chi non era altro che recluta.  
«Perché mi hai scelto, Milo?».  
  
  
  
A quella domanda l’espressione del greco si addolcì, abbandonando la severità caratteristica delle sue ardue lezioni. Asher era rispettoso, e non lo chiamava mai per nome durante le ore di apprendistato. Il solo averlo fatto in quel momento significava dubbi e problemi che non voleva più celare.  
Perciò, facendo cenno al giapponese di seguirlo, si sedette dov’era stato fino a poco prima e sollevò uno sguardo comprensivo su di lui: «Ti ho scelto perché sei la persona giusta», rispose infine, parole veritiere. «Non l’avrei fatto, se avessi pensato altrimenti. Così come tu non avresti mai accettato, in altro caso».  
Poteva immaginare cosa passasse per la testa del suo allievo, e non doveva essere semplice venire a patti con la consapevolezza di non essere ancora chi sarebbe stato.  
Proprio per tale motivo, Milo si era preparato ad una simile evenienza.  
«Cosa stai pensando? Di non essere abbastanza solo perché non sei potente quanto Crystal e gli altri?».  
  
  
  
Suo malgrado, Asher annuì.  
Milo aveva la spaventosa capacità di guardare oltre le apparenze, scavare nell’animo delle persone e far riaffiorare le loro incertezze più profonde, il loro vero animo.  
Era già successo, dopotutto; al Santuario non v’era Cavaliere né soldato che non fosse a conoscenza di come Kanon, redento già da Atena, avesse guadagnato il suo diritto alle Sacre Vestigia di Gemini solo quando Milo decise di concedere il suo benestare.  
Quel Cavaliere, che tanti additavano solo per la sua natura di Scorpione, sapeva leggere chiunque come un libro aperto. Compassionevole, dedicato, fedele, non erano mai parole che venivano indirizzate nella sua direzione, ma rappresentavano forse la sua miglior descrizione, una volta superato il suo fremente orgoglio.  
Chi era, Asher, nient’altro che un Cavaliere del rango più misero, per esentarsi da quel meticoloso esame?  
«Come potrei non pensarlo?», rispose, a capo chino. «Sono tutti migliori di me».  
  
  
  
«No, non migliori di te», corresse Milo. «Sono più _esperti_ di te».  
Asher lo guardò confuso, a quella risposta, e il greco accennò un mezzo sorriso: «Crystal, Shun, tutti loro… non sono migliori di te. Nessuna persona è migliore di un’altra, tutti hanno qualcosa che qualcun altro non possiede».  
Non sapendo bene come misurare le parole Milo si zittì per raggruppare i suoi pensieri. Doveva far capire ad Asher che si sbagliava, ma senza demoralizzarlo. Sentirsi inferiori non era mai piacevole, qualcosa di non auspicabile a nessuno, e voleva fargli comprendere che non lo era.  
Mai come allora avrebbe voluto l’aiuto di Aiolos, certamente più competente in quel tipo di discorsi, ma siccome non poteva riceverlo, decise di affrontare la cosa a modo suo.  
Diretto, ma con cautela.  
  
«In questo caso – continuò – loro possiedono l’esperienza, che tu non hai. È comprensibile, anzi, è normale che tu non sia sullo stesso livello. I vostri punti di partenza sono differenti, i vostri scontri passati non potrebbero essere meno somiglianti».  
Dalla luce negli occhi di Asher, il giovane stava cominciando ad afferrare. Non era lui il problema, Milo stava cercando di comunicargli, ma la grande differenza che stava nelle loro esperienze passate.  
Milo si sfregò il mento, il gomito destro posato sul braccio sinistro contro il suo petto, e lanciò un’occhiata eloquente al suo interlocutore: «Mentre tu combattevi per proteggere Atena, loro si sono invischiati in qualcosa di molto più grande. Mentre tu e gli altri Cavalieri di Bronzo aspettavate ai piedi del Grande Tempio, a guardia della dea, loro hanno scalato le 12 Case dello Zodiaco e affrontato noi Cavalieri d’Oro. Si sono ritrovati ad Asgard e contro Poseidone, ma tu sei rimasto fedele a te stesso e al compito di proteggere chi non poteva farlo. E per triste manovra del destino, sono stati costretti contro Ade, mentre tu e gli altri vi prodigavate altrove. È qui la differenza – enfatizzò la frase – _non_ in ciò che sei in grado di fare e in ciò che imparerai».  
  
Non si trattava di eventi carichi d’ambiguità, e ovviamente chi n’era rimasto fuori tendeva a sentirsi meno adatto, ma ciò non significava il non esserlo davvero.  
Questo era ciò che Milo voleva far capire al suo discepolo.  
«Il loro cosmo brucia più potente perché le loro battaglie sono state più pesanti, le loro perdite più gravi. Ma tu non sei inferiore».  
  
  
  
Asher non riusciva ad esserne convinto. Non quando il divario fra loro era così grande, così apparentemente invalicabile.  
«Come posso crederlo?», difatti domandò, ricusando le parole del maestro. «Guardami, non sono neppure stato capace di risvegliare il Settimo Senso, nonostante sia ciò che sto inseguendo».  
Sembrava così semplice, eppure era un traguardo irraggiungibile.  
Per quanto Asher facesse ardere il suo cosmo, per quanto la costellazione dell’Unicorno lo affiancasse e sostenesse, non era mai abbastanza.  
Il solo risultato ricevuto in settimane un’allucinante stanchezza delle membra e l’affaticamento dello spirito.  
E quei cinque lo avevano risvegliato in poche ore. Dodici ore prima di raggiungere la Tredicesima Casa, nessuno di loro era altro che un Cavaliere di Bronzo senza note distintive. Dodici ore dopo, erano diventati ciò che gli appartenenti a quella casta non potevano far altro che sognare.  
  
  
  
«Risvegliare il Settimo Senso non significa controllarlo».  
Una replica che suonò quasi come un rimprovero, tanto era duro il tono in cui venne esposta, e Milo se ne rese conto solo dopo averla pronunziata.  
Con un altro sospiro, lo scorpione abbassò le braccia e distese la schiena sulla roccia, per quanto gli fosse permesso: «So cosa stai pensando, e non è esatto. Credi che risvegliare il Settimo Senso equivalga a fare di un individuo un Cavaliere degno delle Sacre Vestigia dello Zodiaco. Ti sbagli».  
Non gli sfuggì lo sguardo sorpreso di Asher, celato dietro specchi d’insicurezza, e sorrise un’altra volta: «Quando Shun divenne Cavaliere e indossò le Sacre Vestigia di Andromeda per la prima volta, il suo maestro Albione riconobbe gli accenni di Settimo Senso nel suo cosmo. Quando Seiya ha sconfitto Aldebaran, spezzando il corno della sua armatura, fu lui ad accorgersi dell’improvviso cambiamento nel cosmo del suo avversario. Ma – e qui si interruppe, solo per scoccargli un’occhiata penetrante – ciò non vuol dire che ne abbiano controllo. Se così fosse, perché Shun che per primo è stato il più vicino a risvegliarlo non l’ha manifestato se non appena prima della fine?».  
  
Si trattava di un discorso complicato, che avrebbe volentieri affrontato più in là nei giorni, ma se lo faceva sentire più adeguato non si sarebbe certo tirato indietro.  
Non voleva che il suo unico allievo si sentisse escluso solo per qualcosa che, pur credendola giusta, era invero un’informazione sbagliata.  
«Risvegliare il Settimo Senso è solo il primo passo. Un minuscolo progresso in ciò che richiede anni per essere padroneggiato. Le storie sono solo storie, Asher. Nessuno di noi, Cavaliere d’Oro dettato dal fato o meno, ha padroneggiato i segreti del Settimo Senso prima del tempo», aggiunse, calcando la mano su tali parole.  
Tra le molte leggende tramandate sulla Terra, quella era senza dubbio la più assurda. Tutti, perfino Shaka, avevano impiegato anni ad imparare. A dosare il loro cosmo, ad indirizzarlo, a manipolarlo senza ferire se stessi e gli altri. Nulla era istantaneo, a quel mondo, neppure il potere delle stelle.  
E Milo si assicurò di far recepire il messaggio: «Lo hanno risvegliato, Seiya e gli altri, ma non sanno controllarlo. Non sanno utilizzarlo a loro vantaggio, se non in situazioni di estremo pericolo, quando è l’istinto e non la psiche a dettar legge. Stanno imparando, esattamente come te, esattamente come tutti».  
  
Ravvisando che Asher non sembrava accettarlo, però, Milo cambiò approccio. E gli raccontò della sua stessa esperienza, del suo addestramento.  
Di ciò che aveva vissuto in prima persona, prima al Santuario e poi sull’Isola di Milo, durante i lunghi e complicati anni in cui aveva imparato a fare suo il titolo di Cavaliere d’Oro.  
Le sue paure erano state le stesse, il medesimo timore di non essere abbastanza era ciò che attanagliava Milo quando, ancora ragazzino, guardava chi più grande di lui già padroneggiava molto più di altri il cosmo d’oro.  
Minuti ed ore trascorsi ad osservare da lontano, ad invidiare il fiero cosmo di Aiolos, quello benevolo e aggressivo di Saga, quello tagliente di Shura.  
Prima di scegliere ognuno la sua strada, i nuovi Cavalieri d’Oro avevano età diverse, esperienze diverse, un cosmo unico alla singola persona, ma Milo non capiva perché mai lui non riuscisse ad essere perfetto. Lo chiedeva ad Aiolos, a Shion, e non comprendeva la risposta.  
“Devi essere paziente”, gli dicevano, e Milo non capiva. Perché loro erano più forti, e irraggiungibili.  
  
Ma poi, lasciato il Santuario e solo sull’Isola di Milo, solo con il suo cosmo e le sue capacità, aveva smesso di paragonarsi agli altri.  
Non c’era più nessuno assieme a lui, e il giovane scorpione combatteva e si addestrava piuttosto che pensare. Affilava la sua Cuspide, invece di invidiare. E raffinava il suo cosmo e la padronanza di esso, al posto di star fermo e sperare nella forza.  
Al giorno della sua investitura aveva già dimenticato la sfiducia, e sapeva nel suo spirito di essere abbastanza.  
  
  
  
Asher ascoltò senza parlare, e dovette ammettere che sì, ciò che Milo aveva sperimentato sulla pelle era la stessa titubanza che rallentava lui. Ammettere a se stesso, più che ad altri.  
  
  
  
«Il cosmo è diverso per ognuno», si assicurò di chiarire. «C’è chi può farlo ardere all’istante, e chi ha bisogno di più impegno. Il Settimo Senso non è qualcosa che va usato, ma qualcosa che va vissuto. Così come la vista e il tatto, è una qualità innata e spontanea, che se padroneggiata non sembra neppure essere lì. Risvegliarlo è un inizio, ma tutto il resto viene con il tempo, specialmente nel tuo caso».  
  
  
  
«Il mio caso?».  
  
  
  
Milo annuì, levando gli occhi sulle nuvole: «Tu non sei stato costretto ad un risveglio prematuro. Stai affrontando il processo come noi, con dedizione e coscienziosità. Verrà anche il tuo momento, ed è allora che dovrai davvero fare del tuo meglio, ma devi concentrarti su di te. Solo su di te, solo su quello che puoi fare con le tue sole forze», insistette, sottolineando il concetto così da inciderlo a fondo nella mente dell’aspirante Cavaliere d’Oro. «E la cosa più importante – aggiunse – è concentrarti sul presente».  
  
Detto ciò, il greco si alzò dalla scomoda seduta e si calcò l’elmo sulla testa, gettandosi la lunga coda dello scorpione dietro la schiena: «Hai capito, vero?».  
  
  
  
Sì.  
L’aveva capito.  
Forse avrebbe impiegato un po’ per processare il tutto, ma non c’era da negare quanto il peso sul suo animo si fosse affievolito.  
Con un lieve cenno affermativo, Asher afferrò la mano tesa di Milo e si rimise in piedi in un tintinnare di metallo: «Sei davvero un buon maestro», si ritrovò a dire, in un ringraziamento che gli venne del tutto naturale.  
  
  
  
«A volte c’è bisogno di qualcuno che ti rimetta sulla strada», ribatté semplicemente lui, con una scrollata di spalle. «Anche se sei convinto del contrario».  
In quella, le campane di mezzodì rintoccarono al Santuario, sollevando stormi di uccelli spaventati al loro trillante eco nell’aria. E decisamente mettendo la parola fine ad una fosca conversazione.  
Milo si avviò in direzione dello Zodiaco d’Oro, ansioso di tornare alla sua Casa per mangiare, e disse ad Asher di non attardarsi nell’arena: «Pensa a quello che ti ho detto. Ci vediamo domani», decise, troncando lì l’addestramento di quel giorno.  
  
Se non c’era pace nello spirito, in fondo, lottare contro se stessi restava inevitabile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devo ammetterlo, Asher non è mai stato uno dei miei personaggi preferiti dal principio. All'inizio non riuscivo quasi a sopportarlo. Ma poi, ripensandoci, ho capito che in realtà è un buon personaggio, costruito niente male. E ora, grazie all'esilarante coincidenza del suo segno zodiacale, eccolo qui come allievo di Milo. Sorprendente, no?
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Richiesta...  
> Ship: Kanon x Rhadamanthys, accenni a Kanon x Saga, accenni a Kanon x Rhadamanthys x Saga  
> Rating: arancione (in particolare per pairing e linguaggio)  
> Data di pubblicazione: entro la prossima settimana.  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.  
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.  
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	23. Richiesta...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E niente, ho avuto un sacco di problemi per la testa e ho dimenticato di aggiornare contemporaneamente qui. Chiedo scusa per il ritardo, non è stato voluto in alcun modo.

##  **Richiesta...**

###  **Kanon x Rhadamanthys  
accenni a Kanon x Saga  
accenni a Kanon x Rhadamanthys x Saga**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: arancione  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)

**!Attenzione!** Il prossimo capitolo sarà a rating **E**

_Ci sono richieste ragionevoli, e richieste che hanno inizio dalla più caotica delle situazioni. In questo caso, non esiste richiesta più assurda._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Il caldo di Grecia era orribile, secco e asfissiante, per chi era abituato a temperature ben più miti o addirittura aspre e gelide. Tanto più che la situazione era peggiorata da una persona che lì ci era nata, correntemente drappeggiata sul suo petto, a contribuire alla sensazione di soffocamento che il calore del sole non gli risparmiava.  
Davvero, Rhadamanthys guardava con ardore alle sue sporadiche visite al Santuario, ma non era difficile svegliarsi e ritrovarsi appiccicoso di sudore e in disperato bisogno di aria fresca. Lui, un gentiluomo inglese e un Giudice dell’oltretomba.  
  
Doveva però ammettere che un lato positivo non mancava mai; abituato al fresco della sua villa in Inghilterra, Rhadamanthys aveva la fastidiosa abitudine di svegliarsi sempre troppo presto quando si spostava nel caldo della Terza Casa, ma solo così poteva permettersi di assistere a qualcosa cui mai nessuno posava lo sguardo.  
Kanon, beatamente addormentato, con il viso rilassato e privo di qualsivoglia increspatura data dalla preoccupazione, dalla difficoltà nel relazionarsi con gli altri, dal peso del suo titolo. Solo un uomo dimentico del mondo e dei suoi abitanti, umani o divini che fossero, che in quel momento era impegnato ad ignorare il morbido cuscino in favore della viverna.  
Ad ogni movimento, la sua impossibile chioma di capelli gli solleticava la pelle pallida, mai scurita dal sole ma sbiancata dai meandri oscuri del regno dei morti, e Rhadamanthys non si impedì il più lieve dei sorrisi. Che fosse o meno l’implacabile viverna al servizio di Ade, Kanon aveva un posto speciale nel suo cuore, e non poteva negare neppure a se stesso quanto in realtà profondi fossero i suoi sentimenti.  
  
Certo, continuavano a prendersi a male parole ogni tre giorni, ma nessun insulto era mai mirato a fondo. Rhadamanthys poteva contare sulle dita di una mano le vere discussioni, i litigi peggiori che li avevano lasciati a sollazzarsi nel loro stesso senso di colpa e a nuotare nella rabbia.  
Kanon era insolente, invadente e sapeva essere meschino, ma ciò che di oscuro aveva nel suo spirito non lo disturbava più; non anelava più alla sofferenza altrui, al dominio, al potere assoluto, e Rhadamanthys ne era silenziosamente grato.  
Forse non sarebbe mai riuscito ad intessere ciò che condividevano, fosse stato opposto il caso.  
La viverna non era malvagia, dopotutto. Non intrinsecamente, almeno.  
  
Tuttavia, mentre osservava la figura immobile di Kanon, la pulce che il greco gli aveva messo nell’orecchio il giorno del suo compleanno ritornò a piena potenza.   
Più di una volta, da quell’incidente, Rhadamanthys si era ritrovato a pensare come sarebbe stato avere nel suo letto non Kanon, ma il fratello. O, nelle peggiori fantasie, addirittura entrambi. Sapeva che i due gemelli non erano così innocentemente legati come la gente era propensa a credere, e che anzi perfino adesso Kanon – gli aveva confessato – era caduto nella tentazione di indulgere ad un piacere proibito; ma arrivare a formulare tali rimuginazioni…  
  
  
  
Ridestato dagli influssi irrequieti provenienti dall’inglese, Kanon sollevò una mano e arrivò a tentoni sul suo volto, come per zittirlo: «Riesco letteralmente a _sentire_ il tuo cervello, Rhada», si lamentò, ancora non del tutto sveglio e aprendo a metà un singolo occhio. «Stai ancora pensando alle tue povere anime da giudicare?».  
Si alzò a sedere stropicciando via dagli occhi gli ultimi residui di sonno, seguito a ruota da Rhadamanthys, e lo fissò in attesa di una risposta; la viverna era davvero uno spettacolo, non c’era un angolo della tela bianca ch’era il suo corpo ad essere stato risparmiato dalla passione vorace della sera prima. Kanon accarezzò distrattamente l’impronta che i suoi denti si erano lasciati dietro, appena sotto il pettorale destro, dita leggerissime a contrasto con la foga di quel marchio.  
Chissà se Deathmask si sarebbe lamentato ancora del rumore; se l’avesse fatto, Kanon gli avrebbe gentilmente ricordato della volta in cui lui e Aphrodite avevano dato così tanto spettacolo da averlo costretto a scendere da Mur.  
  
Neppure temporeggiare, però, parve convincere Rhadamanthys a rispondere, e Kanon cominciava a spazientirsi.  
Sbuffando, scostò le lenzuola e salì a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, guardandolo fisso negli occhi e reggendosi dritto con le mani posate su spalle forti e abituate al peso di una Surplice: «Rhadamanthys? Che ti prende?».  
  
  
  
A quello la viverna parve riscuotersi, e catturò le labbra di Kanon in un bacio prima di dare una scrollata di spalle: «Nulla di cui preoccuparsi», rispose, spostando le mani sui fianchi del greco. «Stavo solo pensando». La pelle di Kanon era calda, comunque chiara ma scurita dall’impervio sole di Grecia, e solcata da decine e decine di cicatrici.  
Le più evidenti quelle lasciate dalla Cuspide Scarlatta, quattordici stelle atte ad uccidere, e la quindicesima a salvare. Milo non era stato clemente con il fratello ripudiato dal Santuario, e il suo giudizio sarebbe rimasto per sempre inciso sul corpo di chi ne aveva subito l’ira.  
  
La risposta, però, non piacque al Cavaliere di Gemini, che si accigliò. Sapeva cosa gli passava per la testa, e non era proprio dell’umore con quel caldo. Perciò, prima che Kanon potesse risolvere la questione attirandolo allo scoperto con il sesso, se lo scrollò di dosso e sbuffò una risata nel vederlo ribaltarsi scompostamente sul materasso.  
Cavaliere d’Oro o meno, era in quei momenti che l’uomo dietro l’armatura usciva allo scoperto. E Specter o meno, anche chi si nascondeva sotto l’agonizzante Surplice non era infinitamente diverso.  
Ed era comunque divertente osservare come uno fra i più potenti dello Zodiaco d’Oro si lasciava andare ad una sequela di imprecazioni abbastanza colorite.  
  
  
  
«Sei davvero un bastardo, lo sapevi?», si lamentò Kanon, che si era aggrappato alle lenzuola per non scivolare giù dal letto. «Cosa ti costa parlare con me? Sarò anche il più iniquo uomo sulla terra, ma resto il tuo dannato fidanzato».  
Era davvero impossibile ragionare con lo Specter, quando cominciava a comportarsi in quel modo; elusivo, silenzioso, e più testardo del Toro che viveva alla porta accanto.  
  
  
  
Rhadamanthys sospirò a quelle parole, ben sapendo che la ragione era dalla parte dell’uomo che in quel momento gli lanciava occhiate roventi.  
Capitolare non gli sembrava una buona idea, però. Anche considerando quanto già aperto fosse all’idea di Kanon nello stesso letto del gemello. Non aveva modo di immaginare come avrebbe reagito, pur prendendo in esame la battuta decisamente inappropriata di qualche mese prima.  
Tuttavia, sapeva che Kanon l’avrebbe importunato tutto il giorno e, se necessario, perfino tutta la notte fino al suo ritorno al castello di Ade.  
Perciò scosse la testa, come a voler scuotere via anche i suoi pensieri: «Mi prenderai a calci sui denti», gli disse, ben credendo a tale affermazione. Era accaduto di peggio, fra loro.  
  
  
  
Per tutta risposta Kanon alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Cos’è, vuoi fare una cosa a tre?», la gettò lì, scherzando. Senza aspettarsi, ovviamente, il modo in cui la viverna si irrigidì all’improvviso, come se…  
«Rhada? Non dirmi che ho colto nel segno».  
  
  
  
Lui si schiarì la voce, piuttosto aggressivamente, d’improvviso concentrato su un’interessantissima crepa nell’intonaco che ricopriva il muro. Non si era aspettato una rapidità simile nell’intuizione di Kanon, poco ma sicuro.  
Colto con le mani nel sacco in tre secondi netti; altro che massima cautela, si era fatto smascherare senza nessuno sforzo.  
«Non c’è bisogno di parlarne».  
  
  
  
«Oh, sì che c’è bisogno».  
Strisciando sulle lenzuola irrimediabilmente scomposte – avrebbe dovuto farle lavare a prescindere – tornò al fianco dello Specter e si sedette lì, a braccia incrociate come un ragazzino. Di intimidatorio aveva ben poco, prendendo atto della sua attuale condizione meno che abbigliata, ma esigeva un po’ di comunicazione fra loro due.  
Troppi dei loro litigi erano scaturiti da una mancanza parziale o addirittura totale di partecipazione ai problemi e ai pensieri dell’altro; non avevano bisogno di un’altra discussione.  
Kanon, in prima persona, non ne aveva bisogno.  
  
  
  
«È solo un’idea frivola, Kanon. Non vedo la ragione di tanto interesse», tentò di difendersi. Una palese menzogna, e lo sapevano entrambi. Se fosse stato qualcosa di davvero insignificante, Rhadamanthys non avrebbe continuato a pensarci e ripensarci per quelli ch’ormai s’erano fatti mesi.  
Il greco inarcò un sopracciglio, imperturbabile, e la viverna sbuffò di frustrazione: «Davvero? Va bene». Rassegnato al peggio, Rhadamanthys levò le braccia al cielo e si dipinse un ghigno sul viso: «Voglio fare una cosa a tre con tuo fratello», disse. Rapido, come strapparsi via un dente. Solo che, in quel caso, il dente non era stato anestetizzato, e strapparlo via gli aveva mutato l’espressione in una smorfia.  
  
  
  
L’affermazione dello Specter impiegò qualche secondo per incastrarsi nel cervello di Kanon ed assumere peso e significato.  
Per un po’, o forse per troppo, Gemini rimase immobile a fissare l’uomo sul suo letto, senza neppure sbattere le palpebre. Si sarebbe aspettato un’infinità di dichiarazioni da colui ch’era un Giudice di Ade, uno dei Giganti degli Inferi, uno Specter capace di giudicare anime ed uccidere con il gesto di una mano. Si sarebbe aspettato preoccupazioni riguardo il regno dei morti, lamentele indirizzate ai suoi parigrado, perfino rimostranze nei confronti di chi gli era sottoposto o contro chi combatteva per Atena.  
Ma che Rhadamanthys della Viverna, il dignitoso gentiluomo inglese che mal sopportava perfino si parlasse alle sue spalle, ammettesse ad alta voce di voler fare sesso con Saga…  
  
Kanon scoppiò a ridere. Scoppiò a ridere in modo così veemente da sentire lacrime di pura ilarità scivolargli lungo le guance, da piegarsi in due per lo sforzo immane di respirare. Forse il cosmo era sfuggito al suo controllo, perché ogni singolo oggetto presente nella stanza cominciò a tremare, e lo specchio appeso alla parete si frantumò in mille pezzi.  
«Tu vuoi… tu… oh santa Atena!», a malapena riuscì a tirar fuori, afferrandosi i fianchi che gli dolevano per il troppo ridere. «Tu vuoi scoparti _Saga_?!».  
  
  
  
Rhadamanthys avvampò, indignato sia dal comportamento di Kanon, sia dalla scelta impropria delle sue parole, ma non riuscì a produrre una risposta.  
Aprì la bocca, la richiuse, riprovò ancora e quando fallì di nuovo decise di metter su un’espressione adombrata, chiaramente sconcertato dalla reazione del Cavaliere. Chi era l’uomo sano di mente che scoppiava a ridere incontrollabilmente in una situazione simile?!  
« _Non_ Saga», riuscì infine a replicare, stizzito. «Tutti e due. Tu e Saga. Insieme», aggiunse, parlando a spizzichi e bocconi. E si curò di sottolineare a chi appartenesse da principio quell’idea malsana.  
  
  
  
«Come fa ad essere colpa mia?», si lamentò il greco, levando una mano al petto con fare drammaticamente sdegnato. «Sei tu che hai continuato a pensarci».  
Non negava assolutamente che forse c’era stato davvero lui dietro a tale macchinazione cerebrale, ma che ne fosse interamente artefice? No, nemmeno per sogno.  
Scuotendo la testa, incredulo, Kanon si arrampicò su Rhadamanthys e gli gettò le braccia al collo, guardandolo da sopra in sotto grazie a come era seduto: «E non volevi dirmelo perché…?».  
  
  
  
A volte era indescrivibilmente eccezionale l’inconsapevolezza simulata di quell’uomo. Kanon aveva la straordinaria capacità di mettere in gabbia chi affrontava recitando con scaltrezza la debole parte della vittima.  
Non era altro che un gioco, per lui, una partita a chi possedeva maggiore abilità e perizia di pensiero. Un gioco che, dura ammetterlo, Rhadamanthys aveva in passato perso.  
Tuttavia, nel rispondere a tante attenzioni accarezzando la pelle nuda sotto le sue mani, la viverna aveva capitolato di sua spontanea volontà: «Ha già la sua dose di bizzarria sapere che il mio fidanzato evade i suoi doveri con il suo stesso gemello», disse, chino in avanti quel tanto che bastava a far vibrare la voce direttamente all’orecchio di Kanon. «Giocare d’azzardo con una mossa così rischiosa… non scherzavo sul prendermi a calci sui denti».  
  
Rhadamanthys stesso non aveva la minima idea del perché il solo pensiero di avere Saga insieme a Kanon suscitasse tanto interesse al suo basso ventre, e insieme tanta indignazione. Aveva perfino affermato di non volerlo nel suo letto, quando il problema era stato sollevato la prima volta, anche se scherzosamente.  
Tuttavia, qualcosa lo attirava a quell’uomo, così angelico all’apparenza, ma ancora un demone scaltro e imprevedibile sotto la superficie.  
Lo Specter non era uno sciocco abbindolabile; sapeva che sotto la maschera del Gran Sacerdote, del nobile Cavaliere, c’era ancora la tenebra di un cuore che non era più bianco e immacolato. Quell’uomo poteva essersi redento e pentito del sangue altrui, ma se fosse stato davvero innocente come tutti lo adulavano, non avrebbe condiviso il letto e il corpo di suo fratello.  
Non così impunemente, senza il benché minimo decoro.  
  
Una volta, poco dopo la rinascita, Kanon gli aveva accennato le leggi del Santuario. Di come Shion, divenuto Gran Sacerdote nel lontano diciottesimo secolo, ne avesse cambiato severità e rigore, e di come innamoramenti e unioni tra Cavalieri fossero state legittimate ad ogni rango.  
Gli aveva accennato come nulla era più proibito, come qualsiasi relazione fosse accettata tra chi cresceva nella loro società. Rhadamanthys non gli aveva mai chiesto se l’incesto fosse tra quelle.  
E se anche lo fosse stato, la viverna era sicura che la legge avrebbe fatto un eccezione, pur di relegare al divieto quella loro unione.  
  
Troppo indecorosa, come Kanon stesso l’aveva una volta descritta. Chissà cosa i Cavalieri avrebbero detto, nel sapere che a tale unione stava per intromettersi uno Specter.  
  
  
  
Kanon si leccò le labbra, già vibrante di aspettativa, e sogghignò: «Puoi tenerti i denti, Specter. Saga sarà estatico all’idea di avere qualcun altro con cui giocare».  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Immerso della fresca acqua profumata della grande vasca aperta sul Santuario, Saga guardò fisso il suo gemello, in piedi fra le colonne della sala da bagno. E restò a guardarlo per lungo tempo, il necessario a far sparire ogni traccia di bolle lasciate dal sapone sul pelo dell’acqua.  
Quando, finalmente, distolse gli occhi dal fratello, il riflesso dorato delle lucidissime Sacre Vestigia di Gemini gli era rimasto impresso sulla retina.  
Irreale, ecco come suonava ciò che Kanon gli aveva appena proposto. Irreale, scandaloso, osceno, e a suo modo affascinante.  
  
«Fammi capire bene», esordì, rompendo il silenzio che fino ad allora era stato interrotto solo dal quieto sciabordio dell’acqua. «Il tuo fidanzato vuole fare sesso con me».  
Gli sembrava assurdo anche solo pronunciarle, quelle parole. Figurarsi crederle.  
Rhadamanthys era un uomo troppo orgoglioso e possessivo, già il miracolo aveva lasciato spazio alle occasionali infedeltà di Kanon con il suo specchio. Che lui, in prima persona e volontariamente, volesse far parte di tali capricci…  
«Capisci quanto assurdo questo suoni alle mie orecchie, vero?».  
  
  
  
«Non ti intriga neanche un po’?».  
  
  
  
Saga espirò un aspro accesso di riso alla domanda, allettante nel tono e maliziosa nelle intenzioni. Lo intrigava? Ovviamente.  
E glielo comunicò a voce alta, levandosi in piedi nella vasca. Solo i lunghi capelli, una splendida sfumatura di viola lontana dal profondo indaco di Kanon, coprivano il suo corpo altrimenti nudo, grondante rivoli d’acqua odorosa di dolci fragranze.  
Al posto degli inservienti che normalmente lo assistevano, fu Kanon a porgergli un grande asciugamano, candido e soffice, in cui Saga si avvolse i fianchi: «Mi viene tuttavia spontaneo chiedere… un uomo come Rhadamanthys non può aver evocato un simile pensiero per conto suo. Cos’hai fatto, Kanon?», gli domandò, più che lecitamente.  
  
Con un cenno del capo indicò al gemello di seguirlo nella modesta anticamera, dov’erano conservate e piegate accuratamente le vesti da Gran Sacerdote, tessuti pregiati di pura fattura artigianale. Diverse da quelle che indossava ai tempi di Arles, non più scure e memori di atti empi, ma più simili ai maestosi abiti di molti suoi predecessori.  
Sentì le dita abili di Kanon scostare l’imponente chioma e mettergli al collo lo scintillante oro di molte collane, gioielli che simboleggiavano non solo il suo altissimo rango, ma con l’emblema dei Gemelli come ciondolo preminente di una di esse anche il suo titolo passato.  
Era stata Atena a consegnare fra le sue mani quello specifico monile, una finissima catena d’oro che mostrava Gemini fra lo splendore di finissimi smeraldi, la pietra portafortuna associata al giorno della sua nascita.  
Kanon era l’unico, oltre a lei, a sapere quanta importanza Saga avesse davvero dato a quel simbolo legato al passato, uno che tornava indietro a prima di Arles.  
  
Tuttavia, tali nostalgici pensieri non avevano posto nella sua mente, almeno non in quel momento. Non mentre ancora aspettava di ricevere risposta.  
  
  
  
Risposta che giunse quando Kanon, mordendo un’imprecazione fra i denti, riuscì ad agganciare l’ultima delle tante collane che adornavano il petto di Saga: «A mia discolpa, è stato lui a suggerirmi ciò che ho detto», disse, ammirando senza gelosia quanto le nobili vesti fossero perfetto sulla figura del fratello.  
Preferiva il peso dell’oro a quello di pregiati indumenti cuciti e ricamati a mano. Sembrava quasi meno ridondante, il che era a dir poco ridicolo.  
Poi dette una scrollata di spalle, noncurante delle parole del passato: «Comunque sia, questo è ciò che mi ha detto. Io, te e lui. Ti va?».  
  
  
  
«Mi sono sempre chiesto cosa avesse di tanto spettacolare quello Specter, tanto da attirare te», rispose nello stesso tono, calcandosi l’elmo d’oro sulla testa. «Digli di prepararsi per stasera. Sai che preferisco dare, piuttosto che ricevere».  
Detto ciò, non aggiunse altro e lasciò l’anticamera a favore del corridoio che l’avrebbe condotto alla spaziosa sala del trono. Che ci pensasse Kanon a dare la lieta novella a Rhadamanthys; se la viverna voleva sperimentare ciò che non sapeva, avrebbe dovuto piegarsi di fronte all’ignoto.  
Nel frattempo, Saga aveva i suoi doveri a cui adempiere, che gli furono ricordati non appena il suo fondoschiena si posò sul trono.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
«Ho parlato con Saga», Kanon avviò finalmente una conversazione, dopo essere rimasto in silenzio per un’ora buona al suo ritorno dalla Tredicesima Casa. Non tanto perché non volesse parlarne, ma i suoi inservienti erano rimasti a girovagare in casa a seguito delle loro mansioni più del solito, e di orecchie indiscrete ne esistevano già abbastanza.  
Il custode dei Gemelli era riuscito a farli sgombrare solo dopo essersi seduto a tavola, seguito a ruota da Rhadamanthys in veste di commensale inaspettato.  
  
  
  
Lo Specter gli scoccò un’occhiata in tralice, piluccando il cibo chiaramente di cucina greca nel suo piatto, e mandò giù una forchettata prima di porre la fatidica domanda: «E la sua risposta è stata…?».  
  
  
  
Un ghigno raggiunse le sue labbra prima che potesse fermarlo e Kanon mise giù coltello e forchetta, posando il mento sulle dita intrecciate: «Che ti conviene prepararti per stasera. Potrei aver dimenticato di dirti che lui preferisce darlo agli altri», lo informò, a malapena trattenendo una risata quando la viverna si strozzò con un boccone, e dovette ingollare un intero bicchiere d’acqua per placare i colpi di tossi.  
Provocatorio come al solito, Kanon fece camminare le dita sulla tovaglia ricamata, arrampicandosi a solleticare con indice e medio prima il dorso della mano e poi l’avambraccio dello Specter, e fece danzare maliziosamente le sopracciglia: «A meno che tu non voglia farti prendere me, e lasciarmi a lui», gli strizzò l’occhio.  
  
  
  
Rhadamanthys ringraziò Ade in persona più gli dei gemelli di avere abbastanza autocontrollo da poter evitarsi di avvampare. Il solo pensiero di avere Kanon sprofondato nel suo corpo, e sapere il suo gemello a fondo dentro di lui… un tremito lo scosse da capo a piedi, e lo Specter di schiarì la voce tanto per distrarsi da quel pensiero quanto per rispondere con stizza alla provocazione del fidanzato.  
Non sapeva, davvero, come avrebbe potuto reagire. Fantasia e realtà non funzionavano bene assieme, dopotutto, e Rhadamanthys restava possessivo del suo Kanon. Poteva immaginare per giorni e notti intere quanto eccitante sembrasse l’idea di guardare Kanon perso nella carnalità con Saga, ma ritrovarsi lì, in prima persona, non era maia accaduto.  
«Credo di preferire il contrario», ammise dunque, dopo aver preso un lungo respiro. «Non è certo la prima volta».  
  
  
  
«Che lo prendi su per il culo?».  
Rhadamanthys sbuffò sdegnato a tali parole, e Kanon levò le mani in segno di scusa; quell’uomo poteva essere la persona più oscena ed esaltata fra le lenzuola, ma che gli dei fulminassero chiunque non tenesse a freno la lingua in sua presenza.  
Kanon non era sempre la persona giusta con cui approcciarsi, per Rhadamanthys. Gli anni trascorsi da reietto non gli avevano inculcato troppo a fondo l’estrema formalità dei Cavalieri, quando non era stretto fra l’oro delle Sacre Vestigia e sottoposto ai tanti doveri solenni del suo titolo.  
E non solo i Cavalieri.  
Non era facile dimenticare l’insopportabile etichetta dettata dalla tradizione aulica del passato neppure in fondo all’oceano, certamente Sirya non mancava mai di molestarlo con le sue lamentele riguardo l’uso di un linguaggio poco consono.  
  
Più di una volta Kanon era stato vittima della sua stessa noncuranza, perché la soglia di sopportazione di Rhadamanthys era tanto sottile quanto i fili da burattinaio di Minosse; l’ultima volta che aveva esagerato, onestamente un po’ troppo, la viverna si era rifiutata perfino di avvicinarlo per un mese intero.  
C’era voluta la mano santa di Aiacos – forse non santa, ma comunque utile – per convincere il suo pari a mettere da parte la sua luna storta. Ma solo perché sia lui che Minosse ne avevano piene le tasche del continuo borbottare infastidito del Giudice.  
  
Tornato però serio, Kanon guardò il suo compagno con una vaghissima punta di tensione: «Rhada… Saga non è come me», gli disse, più per il suo bene che per il proprio. «Siamo gemelli fino ad un certo punto, e no, non sto parlando di quello che pensi».  
Difficile fraintendere il modo in cui le sue sopracciglia si inarcarono, chiaramente indicando quanto fosse poco impressionato dal senso che tali parole potevano celare.  
Con un sospiro, abbandonata la solita mascherata da sfacciato insolente, Kanon si alzò da tavola e trascinò Rhadamanthys in salotto, a piombare sul divano assieme a lui; momenti così semplici, normali, non esistevamo molto fra loro, e il greco si zittì mentre concedeva allo Specter il lusso di abbracciarlo.  
C’erano cose che perfino lui, nella sua sfrontatezza, non voleva accadessero. La prima era fare del male a Rhadamanthys, finché la pace concedeva loro di stare insieme senza affrontarsi. La seconda, non meno importante, era fare del male a suo fratello più di quanto non avesse già fatto in passato.  
  
Lasciò che Rhadamanthys si stendesse sul morbido divano e si adagiò sopra il suo petto senza protestare, accarezzando pregiata stoffa inglese sotto le dita e respirando a fondo l’odore di pioggia, whiskey e morte dello Specter. Tutto sommato, non era poi così male.  
«Saga è irrefrenabile, quasi aggressivo», finalmente decise di parlare, disegnando forme immaginarie sul torace dell’inglese. «So che non lo sembra, ma ciò ha subito come Arles ha lasciato segni più profondi di quanto lui stesso fosse capace di immaginare».  
Verità pura e semplice, anche se dura da mandar giù.  
Suo fratello sapeva essere la persona più gentile e premurosa del Santuario, si curava di chi domandava aiuto, e donava sorrisi a chi ne aveva bisogno; ma così come gli aveva tolto la capacità di amare, di vivere un romanticismo vero e genuino, Arles aveva contaminato i suoi gesti più nascosti, tutti quelli che al pubblico non venivano mostrati.  
  
Kanon lo aveva scoperto a sue spese, quando gli istinti materiali avevano avuto per la prima volta la meglio sul legame di sangue fra lui e Saga. Aveva scoperto quanto di Arles fosse rimasto fra i gesti e le pretese di Saga fra le lenzuola, e nonostante i loro corpi fossero così simili e ugualmente percepiti, il minore dei due si sentiva sempre sovrastare dall’impetuosa prepotenza del gemello.  
«Non è pericoloso», aggiunse in fretta, notando la rigidità improvvisa nei muscoli di Rhadamanthys. «Non ha mai fatto del male a me, e non ne farà a te. Ma… hai ancora tempo per cambiare idea».  
  
Sapeva di essere stato volutamente indisponente, nell’accettare senza mezze misure l’inaspettata richiesta dello Specter, ma a ripensarci…  
  
  
  
Rhadamanthys scosse la testa, sconcertato sì, ma non in allarme, e catturò le labbra di Kanon in un bacio prima di rispondere: «È stata una mia idea. Se dovrò pentirmene, sarà dopo averla soddisfatta».  
  
Da un lato, però, Kanon aveva ragione. Perché lui, per quanto fosse esasperante e pieno d’arroganza, era quasi gentile nei loro amplessi. Premuroso, si azzardò a descriverlo la viverna. Non lo era sempre stato, anzi, Rhadamanthys era perfettamente a conoscenza delle sue passate avventure con più di un Generale, ma lo era con lo Specter.  
E se Saga, come diceva suo fratello, era davvero così diverso, Rhadamanthys non dava per scontato la possibilità di doversi ricredere rispetto le sue fantasie. Ma non per quello si sarebbe tirato indietro, no. Una viverna non fuggiva di fronte all’ignoto, ma lo fronteggiava a testa alta.  
«E comunque – aggiunse, mutando la sua espressione in un sogghigno – sono oltremisura interessato da cosa lo rende così appetibile a te, cui il divertimento certo non manca».  
  
  
  
E quella breve parvenza di normalità si spezzò, con Kanon impegnato a convincersi che prendere a testate Rhadamanthys non sarebbe stata la più brillante delle reazioni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa cosa è letteralmente partita dal mezzo dialogo che ho scritto in “Rose in Inghilterra”. No kidding. È partita dal nulla, ed è diventata una storia in due parti.  
> Qualcuno dovrebbe decisamente togliermi di mano il mio pc. 
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: ... e Compimento  
> Ship: Kanon x Rhadamanthys x Saga  
> Rating: E  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.  
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.  
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	24. ...e Compimento

##  **...e Compimento**

###  **Kanon x Rhadamanthys x Saga**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: E  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali

  
**!Attenzione!** rating **E**

_E quando arriva il compimento della richiesta, che si fa? Semplice, si accettano le conseguenze delle proprie azioni._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Il calar della sera trovò Kanon e Rhadamanthys seduti in salotto, il primo stravaccato sul divano con piena consapevolezza di essere in casa sua, e il secondo a guardarlo in cagnesco dalla sua posizione più consona sui cuscini. Entrambi con una bottiglia di birra in mano, fra le tante che lo Specter si era deciso a portare dalla Germania sotto insopportabile insistenza del suo fidanzato.  
Forse l’unico lato positivo dell’aver ricostruito il castello che un tempo era appartenuto alla famiglia Heinstein, un luogo che Rhadamanthys in fin dei conti poco frequentava. Preferiva il silenzio del regno dei morti e della sua villa al clamore dei servitori di Pandora e al crepitio interminabile di ossa.  
  
Per non parlare di Pandora stessa. Quando non era la fianco di Ade, quella donna seguitava ad essere intollerabilmente affascinata dalla viverna, e Rhadamanthys ne aveva piene le tasche di quel comportamento capricciosamente geloso.  
Aveva perfino sperato che i suoi (fallimentari) approcci sarebbero finalmente spariti con l’entrata in scena di una fenice perfino più irritante, ma la speranza era generalmente la prima a morire per chi serviva Ade. In retrospettiva, perfino il Santuario sembrava preferibile al castello.  
Prima che potesse soffermarsi su quel pensiero, fortunatamente, Kanon decise di scegliere quel momento per cadergli addosso con tutto il suo peso, strappandogli via sia il respiro che una lamentela indispettita.  
  
  
  
Abbandonata l’ultima bottiglia ormai vuota, Kanon levò di mano a Rhadamanthys l’unica che stava ancora bevendo e lo distrasse da qualsiasi osservazione volesse fare con un bacio: «Andiamo a letto», gli suggerì, pettinando le sue ciocche bionde con le dita. «Dopotutto, il nostro ospite sarà qui a breve».  
  
  
  
Il loro ospite.  
Giusto.  
Rhadamanthys si era mantenuto così assorto l’intera giornata da aver relegato ad un misero angolo della sua mente ciò che sarebbe accaduto quella sera.  
Kanon, Saga e lui nello stesso letto.  
Per la precisione, Saga che aveva preteso senza curarsi di nasconderlo fra le righe di voler soggiogare lo Specter e possederlo, piuttosto che scegliere colui con il quale era solito dilettarsi.  
Tuttavia, invece di sentirsi improvvisamente oppresso dal nervosismo per qualcosa che, dichiaratamente, non aveva mai provato, Rhadamanthys cominciava a sentirsi un po’ impaziente. Anzi, voleva quasi che Saga fosse già lì, per accelerare le cose.  
  
Annuì, in risposta a Kanon, e lo sollevò di peso senza poche cerimonie, lasciando che il greco gli allacciasse le gambe sui fianchi e le braccia al collo; oh, quante volte lo aveva già trasportato così, solo un preludio di ciò che mai si erano rinunciati.  
Se non fosse stato consapevole di dover pazientare ancora un po’, lo Specter non si sarebbe fatto troppi problemi a strappare di dosso gli abiti di Gemini, anche solo per accarezzarne la pelle nuda e abbronzata con le dita e assaggiarla con la lingua.  
  
Invece, lo gettò sul materasso e cadde accanto a lui, tenendo a bada l’istinto che gli intimava di smetterla di perdere tempo. Aveva una domanda ancora non posta, che sussurrava senza requie dai recessi della sua mente, e decise di darle finalmente voce.  
Appoggiato alla testiera del letto, con Kanon intento a trafficare senza sganciarli con i bottoni della sua camicia, Rhadamanthys serpeggiò un braccio attorno alle spalle del greco: «È sempre stato così, tra voi? Siete sempre stati così bendisposti a dividere lo stesso letto?».  
  
  
  
Colto alla sprovvista da una simile domanda, Kanon si bloccò con le dita a mezz’aria, tutti i muscoli improvvisamente tesi. Non si aspettava di dover rispondere a quella curiosità così presto, ma data la situazione, dubitava che Rhadamanthys avrebbe aspettato ancora a lungo.  
Perciò sospirò, e si fece ancora più da presso, quasi premendosi nell’abbraccio dello Specter: «No, non lo è sempre stato», ammise, scuotendo la testa. «Saga era troppo buono, troppo ligio alle regole, troppo onesto con gli altri e puro con se stesso. Da quello che so, così immacolato da non aver mai neppure fatto sesso con Aiolos, quando erano ancora una coppia».  
  
Un pensiero che lo fece sorridere, anche solo per un istante. Prima di Arles, Saga era una persona bendisposta con tutti, piena d’amore e premura, e gli era così caro continuare ad esserlo che Kanon l’aveva visto arrossire perfino quando fronteggiato un semplice bacio.  
Era capace di essere autoritario e severo, perché tale era il compito di chi combatteva per Atena, ma se poteva mostrare al mondo il suo viso dolce e gentile lo faceva. Senza secondi fini.  
Kanon prese ad accarezzare quel poco di pelle scoperta che faceva capolino dal colletto di Rhadamanthys, preso dai ricordi, e sorrise amaramente: «Arles era il suo completo opposto, tanto simile a me quanto diverso da lui. Si circondava di amanti, non importava se uomini o donne, e li sfruttava giorno dopo giorno. Ha vissuto così per tredici anni, lontano dalla sua stessa indole», continuò a spiegare, arricciando il labbro alle sue stesse parole.  
Se non fosse stato per lui, tutte quelle persone non avrebbero sofferto.  
  
Perfino Milo, come aveva scoperto in quel brevissimo periodo di tempo in cui si erano frequentati, era caduto vittima dissenziente di Arles. Il seme malvagio che Kanon aveva contribuito a far sbocciare non aveva fatto altro che prendere, prendere senza dare nulla in cambio, senza chiedere e tutto esigere.  
«Quando Arles, per mano dei Cavalieri di Bronzo e di Atena, venne debellato dallo spirito di mio fratello, non andò via senza conseguenze», Kanon riprese, scrollando via il pensiero di Milo. «Il risultato è che tutte le pulsioni di Arles sono rimaste, ma Saga non riesce a fidarsi abbastanza degli altri per… lo sai».  
  
Kanon aggrottò le sopracciglia, titubante: «Non ho ben capito come e quando questa storia è cominciata, fra noi. So solo che un giorno ero lì, a conversare insieme a mio fratello e nient’altro, e il giorno dopo eravamo a letto insieme, senza che nessuno dei due ne comprendesse appieno il motivo», concluse.  
Il resto lo sapeva.  
Ci era voluto un po’ per raccontare la verità a Radamanthys, e ci era voluto forse anche di più perché lo Specter sbollisse la rabbia e la gelosia, ma non c’era altro da raccontare.  
Almeno per il momento.  
  
Anche perché, finalmente, Saga varcò la porta della camera da letto, vestito solo della lunga tonaca da Sacerdote.  
  
  
  
«Spogliatevi», ordinò secco e autoritario Saga, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. In cambio ricevette un’occhiataccia da Rhadamanthys, ma i due obbedirono senza protestare; allo stesso tempo, Saga si fece scivolare di dosso le fluenti vesti chiare, che andarono ad accumularsi ai suoi piedi in una pozza di seta, oro e cotone.  
Nel giro di pochi istanti, tutti gli abiti erano stati scartati in questo o quell’angolo della stanza, e Saga aveva raggiunto i due fidanzati sul letto, intento a squadrare lo Specter.  
Conosceva già Kanon, era in grado di disegnare le sue forme ormai a memoria, ma Rhadamanthys… lui era un’incognita. Bianco, con il pallore degli Inferi a dipingerne la pelle, spiccava dolorosamente a confronto con la pelle più scura del gemello. Anche i suoi capelli, biondi e ben lontani dalla lunga chioma a cui era abituato, lo rendevano una presenza del tutto nuova e inconfondibile.  
Sebbene Saga non riuscisse a vedere cosa, di quell’uomo devoto al re degli Inferi, avesse attratto Kanon sì tanto da farlo innamorare, era ben chiara la prestanza fisica a cui si era legato.  
  
Istintivamente, Saga fece guizzare la lingua a leccarsi le labbra, un’abitudine che non era mai stata realmente sua, ma il lascito a volte indesiderato dell’oscurità risvegliata nel suo spirito.  
Quando tese le mani a toccare la pelle pallida di Rhadamanthys, un lampo di gelosia guizzò rapidissimo negli occhi di Kanon, troppo rapido per attirare l’attenzione della viverna ma abbastanza per convincere Saga a cambiare approccio.  
Invece di rubarlo tutto per sé, lasciò che Kanon abbracciasse lo Specter e se lo drappeggiasse sul corpo, come una coperta viva e ardente, e si accontentò di graffiare e accarezzare la schiena bianca che aveva di fronte.  
Era più teso di Kanon, un fascio di muscoli abituati al peso di un’armatura che costringeva il corpo ad adattarsi ad essa, e Saga esultò silenziosamente quando al tocco delle mani unì quello della bocca, e sentì lo Specter sospirare sotto di sé.  
  
Doveva essere un inferno, per lui, stretto tra due uomini che ne avevano fatto il bersaglio delle loro piene attenzioni. Saga gli baciò il collo e assaggiò la pelle, sentendo sulla lingua l’aspro sapore dell’inframundo, e per un momento si perse a guardare come Kanon gli rubasse la bocca in un bacio che di casto aveva nulla.  
Quasi cedette al senso di colpa di star per rubare al fratello il suo fidanzato, anche se solo per una notte, ma bastò un’occhiata infuocata di Kanon a convincerlo a restare.  
Studiando le reazioni dello Specter sia al suo tocco che a quello, fattosi più audace, di Kanon, il Gran Sacerdote esplorò la tela cinerea ch’era quel corpo sconosciuto, fino a fermarsi dove Rhadamanthys era più esposto; senza preavviso, né a lui né al fratello, Saga lo leccò tra i glutei, osceno e dissoluto come solo Arles era stato, e il sesso fra le sue gambe rispose immediatamente al suono che lasciò le labbra dello Specter.  
  
Onestà pura e semplice, se Kanon era così fortunato da udirlo a suo piacere, era forse l’uomo più fortunato del Santuario dopo Milo.  
  
  
  
« _Holy fuck! D-don’t stop!_ », Rhadamanthys esclamò, inavvertitamente tornando alla sua lingua madre. Era abbastanza sicuro di aver lasciato graffi profondi sulle spalle di Kanon, a cui si era impulsivamente aggrappato quando Saga aveva dato inizio al suo gioco depravato, ma lungi dal rendersene conto, perso com’era in qualcosa che raramente aveva sperimentato.  
Kanon, dal canto suo, gli immerse le mani fra i capelli e lo attirò in un lascivo bacio, affogando così tutti i gemiti in risposta a Saga.  
La situazione peggiorò quando, con gli occhi animati da una scintilla che poco aveva di buono, Kanon fece scivolare una mano fra i loro corpi, chiudendola attorno ai loro sessi. Rhadamanthys inarcò la schiena, imprecando sonoramente alla doppia stimolazione cui il suo corpo era sottoposto, incapace perfino di lanciare un’occhiataccia allo sguardo colmo di malizia di Kanon.  
  
Era troppo, la mano di Kanon che con movimenti sempre più rapidi lo portava sull’orlo della resistenza, e la lingua di Saga che con fin troppa convinzione insisteva a bagnare l’entrata al suo corpo. Mai rapido come allora, Rhadamanthys artigliò le lenzuola in un misero tentativo di controllare lo spasmo che colse tutti i suoi muscoli, quando l’incontenibile orgasmo lo fece tremare da capo a piedi.  
Pur senza esprimerlo, ringraziò Kanon per avergli tappato la bocca con la sua proprio in quel momento.  
  
  
  
Ripulendosi la mano sulle lenzuola, che a fine serata avrebbero comunque avuto bisogno di essere cambiate, Kanon osservò l’espressione totalmente persa sul viso di Rhadamanthys: «Sicuro di voler continuare?», gli chiese, a voce bassa. «Non ti vedo ridotto così dalla nostra prima volta».  
Una preoccupazione celata a malizia.  
Sia Kanon che, sicuramente, Saga non avevano neppure cominciato, ma se Rhadamanthys non se la sentiva di andare avanti non se la sarebbero presa. Dopotutto, bastardo e infame che fosse, allo Specter ci teneva.  
  
  
  
Lui scosse la testa, incapace di mettere insieme una frase di senso compiuto, e parlò solo quando la foschia post-orgasmica riuscì a diradarsi: «L’ho chiesto io, no? Perciò datti una mossa», ringhiò poi alle sue spalle, il tono amabile rivolto a Kanon del tutto dimenticato dell’approcciarsi a suo fratello. « _If you want to fuck me, you better hurry up_ ».  
Saga rispose con uno sbuffo divertito e, con una familiarità che non poco turbò lo Specter, aprì il secondo cassetto del comodino e tirò fuori una confezione di lubrificante e, con molta più sorpresa, un profilattico. Alla sua occhiata interrogativa rispose Kanon con una a dir poco eloquente, e Rhadamanthys si sentì avvampare; lo usava per lui, gli stava dicendo.  
Una premura nascosta, così come Rhadamanthys aveva finalmente notato quanto Saga si stesse sforzando di non toccare Kanon.  
  
  
  
«Puoi tirarti indietro in ogni momento», gli disse Saga, versandosi una buona quantità di gel sulle dita. «Sarai anche un Giudice di Ade dotato di un orgoglio che fa invidia perfino a mio fratello, ma qui sei solo un uomo. Tirarsi indietro non è motivo di scherno».  
Lo Specter si irrigidì messo di fronte a quelle parole, ma Saga non se ne curò; non gli importava l’orgoglio ferito di chi aveva alla sua mercé, se poteva salvarlo da un tremendo pentimento. Arles aveva contribuito ad insegnargli quella lezione nel modo peggiore.  
Perciò, attese l’assenso di Rhadamanthys prima di andare avanti, e si crogiolò spudoratamente nel modo in cui i suoi muscoli si tesero attorno alle falangi che lo stavano invadendo.  
«Rilassati», Saga alzò gli occhi al cielo. «O ti farò male».  
  
  
  
La risposta sprezzante che Rhadamanthys avrebbe voluto rivolgere a Saga si perse nel nulla quando Kanon, intuendo cosa passasse per la sua testa, gli avvolse il torace con le braccia come a volerlo calmare; nello stesso tempo, Saga superò con il medio l’anello di muscoli e lo Specter non poté trattenersi dal farsi sfuggire un mezzo lamento.  
Aveva fatto sesso con Kanon appena la sera prima, ma la consapevolezza di sapere qualcun altro così intimamente vicino a lui gli rendeva tutto più strano, alieno. Il fatto che Saga fosse la copia esatta di Kanon, ma allo stesso tempo completamente opposto, non faceva altro che aggiungere una bizzarria all’altra.  
Il tocco di Saga era esattamente come Kanon lo aveva descritto: aggressivo, insistente, diverso dalla premura dimostrata dalla sua precedente affermazione.  
  
Era come se il consenso di Rhadamanthys avesse scoperchiato la tomba in cui l’indole di Arles era rinchiusa, e l’avesse fatta tornare a piena potenza.  
Beandosi delle mani di Kanon che lo accarezzavano ovunque, distraendolo e insieme eccitandolo ancora di più, lo Specter gemette nel sentire il suo gemello usare assieme al medio anche l’indice, sforbiciando all’interno del suo corpo, preparandolo a qualcosa di ben più invadente.  
L’esperienza non gli mancava, era ovvio, ma Rhadamanthys, pur nella nebbia del godimento, non poté impedirsi di porre una domanda silenziosa: esperienza dovuta ad Arles, o ai suoi incontri incestuosi con il fratello?  
Lo sguardo ammonitore di Kanon, che aveva intuito il filo dei suoi pensieri, lo fece desistere da quei quesiti. Meglio l’ignoranza alla conoscenza, per il momento.  
  
Quando gli stimoli provenienti sia da Kanon che da Saga diventarono troppo, per la viverna, Rhadamanthys voltò la testa con uno scatto e guardò torvo il gemello maggiore: «Dammelo e basta, sono pronto», quasi diede in escandescenze.  
Saga ormai aveva tre dita viscide di gel dentro il suo corpo, e il vicino calore di Kanon lo rendeva sempre più impaziente.  
  
  
  
Per tutta risposta, Saga ritirò la mano e sogghignò, allungandosi per recuperare gli oggetti che aveva lasciato scompostamente sul letto.  
Non ci volle molto perché il sesso di Saga, protetto dal lattice e scintillante di lubrificante, si facesse strada dentro il corpo dello Specter, stretto e caldo e capace di strappare al Sacerdote un suono a dir poco indecente.  
Erano trascorsi tutti gli anni della sua morte dall’ultima volta in cui era affondato in qualcuno come lui.  
  
  
  
« _Fuck! Don’t… let me…_ aspetta!».  
Rhadamanthys imprecò ancora più coloritamente, allungando una mano dietro la schiena per posarla sul fianco di Saga e fermarne i movimenti. Aveva il fiato corto, soverchiato dalla sensazione di avere Saga dentro di lui, e fece una smorfia; altro che simile a Kanon, il suo gemello era senza alcun dubbio più invadente.  
Sentiva Saga fremere contro di lui, impaziente di reclamare ciò che stava prendendo, e quando finalmente lo lasciò libero di muoversi non trattenne un’altra imprecazione.  
Le spinte del greco erano diverse dal suo fidanzato, più erratiche, più forti, e Rhadamanthys si ritrovò costretto a raddrizzarsi su gomiti e ginocchia per accogliere meglio il sesso di Saga lì dov’erano uniti. Semi-sdraiato sotto di lui, Kanon guardava la scena con occhi lucidi di lussuria, la mano destra fra le gambe e la sinistra sollevata a carezzare il volto arrossato di Rhadamanthys.  
  
Uno spettacolo per gli occhi, che lo Specter non riuscì però a squadrare a lungo; una spinta più forte di Saga colpì senza errore il fascio di nervi nascosto a fondo dentro di lui, e Rhadamanthys gemette senza ritegno, inarcando la schiena all’indietro.  
Le mani di Saga, artigli che rifiutavano di sparire, erano ovunque su di lui; sui fianchi, ad aiutarlo a scomparire più a fondo; sul petto, a stuzzicare dov’era più sensibile; e infine Rhadamanthys sentì le dita del Sacerdote fra i capelli, a tirargli la testa e voltarla, per unire le loro bocche in un bacio che nulla aveva di romantico e tutto di carnale.  
Puro piacere del corpo, ecco cos’era che animava i gemiti, gli ansiti, le parole sconnesse che risuonavano fra le quattro mura della stanza di Kanon.  
  
  
  
Perfino Gemini stesso, anche se lasciato fuori dall’amplesso, non poteva negare quanto elettrizzante fosse guardare Rhadamanthys venire scomposto un pezzo alla volta, quanto fosse sensuale il sangue affiorato sulle guance altrimenti pallide, e quanto allettante il sesso gocciolante e turgido che aveva fra le gambe.  
Era così tentato dall’allungare le dita e toccarlo, farlo venire così, nella sua mano, ma Saga lo anticipò sul tempo e a Kanon non restò altro che assistere, spingendosi le dita sparse di lubrificante dentro il corpo.  
«Così, Rhada… _Είσαι τόσο όμορφη»,_ gemette, in sintonia con lui, e facendo leva sul braccio libero si sollevò a baciarlo, ad assimilare ogni suo suono, a rubare tutto ciò che altrimenti sarebbe echeggiato anche alle orecchie di suo fratello.  
  
Perché sì, era geloso Kanon, incredibilmente geloso, che fosse suo fratello a prendere Rhadamanthys, a portarlo all’orgasmo che avrebbe scosso la viverna fino all’anima, facendo entrare tutti i suoi muscoli in una tensione spasmodica che mai nessuno, oltre a Gemini, aveva mai visto.  
  
Le spinte di Saga si fecero più aggressive, più veloci, gli incitamenti di Rhadamanthys sempre più invocanti, e tutto quell’insieme di suoni, il rumore bagnato del suo stesso piacere auto-inflitto, lo scatto dei fianchi del gemello contro i glutei dello Specter, tutto divenne all’improvviso troppo per Kanon.  
Con una mano attorno alle spalle di Rhadamanthys e l’altra quanto più dentro di lui tanto poteva, Kanon venne con il nome del fidanzato sulle labbra, e nella bianca confusione del suo apice vide gli occhi della viverna alzarsi al cielo e il suo corpo tremare incontrollato.  
«Oh… cazzo», ansimò, gli occhi sgranati di fronte all’espressione d’estasi di Rhadamanthys, ai rimasugli spezzati della sua voce che ancora cercava di farsi sentire nel silenzio.  
  
Solo quando anche Saga, esclamando in greco antico, raggiunse il culmine del suo piacere Kanon tornò consapevole dei suoi dintorni.  
Rhadamanthys, non più sorretto dalle braccia del gemello, gli rovinò addosso con tutto il peso e Kanon lo abbracciò, incurante del sottile velo di sudore che ne copriva la pelle arrossata e piena di graffi. Era solo vagamente consapevole del seme dello Specter a sporcargli l’addome, ma lo dimenticò del tutto quando, senza udire parola, vide Saga posare accanto al letto un catino pieno d’acqua e rivestirsi.  
  
  
  
Saga vide il fratello aggrottare le sopracciglia e aprire la bocca, probabilmente per domandargli cosa stesse facendo, ma piuttosto che concedergli di parlare scosse la testa.  
Allacciatosi le vesti sulle spalle, sorrise nebulosamente a Kanon e se ne andò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle senza fare rumore. Aveva approfittato già fin troppo dell’opportunità che gli era stata concessa, e sapeva di non aver alcun desiderio di ripeterla.  
Non tanto perché non gli fosse piaciuto, anzi! ma… aveva notato la possessività di Kanon, lo sguardo intriso di gelosia, la tenerezza nascosta nei suoi gesti.  
Tutto quell’amore, Saga non l’aveva mai notato, troppo concentrato sul carattere burbero e arrogante dello Specter, ma era lì. Presente e forte, in più modi di quanti il Sacerdote ne avrebbe mai potuti vedere.  
  
Non avrebbe più preso Rhadamanthys come suo, e gradualmente, avrebbe finalmente rinunciato anche a ciò che doveva essere proibito, lasciando suo fratello libero di amare chi meritava il suo cuore.  
Kanon non gli aveva mai raccontato di come lui e la viverna si fossero innamorati, in quell’ormai lontana Guerra Sacra, ma Saga non aveva più bisogno della storia.  
L’aveva visto con i suoi stessi occhi, e prima o poi sarebbe stato in grado di lasciarli liberi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzioni  
> Είσαι τόσο όμορφη: (Eísai tóso ómorfi) Sei così bello
> 
> E fu così che Saga si rese conto di dover lasciare il suo bel fratellino al fidanzato. Restate sintonizzati per sapere il risultato della (non proprio) grande decisione! Quando la scriverò, almeno.   
> Sia chiaro, io non shippo Saga e Rhadamanthys. L'idea è saltata fuori, e ho dovuto scriverla, ma lungi da me dall'accoppiare sti due senza Kanon che controlla la situazione. 
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Condivisione Forzata  
> Ship: Milo x Camus  
> Rating: G  
> Data di pubblicazione: entro la prossima settimana  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale. Per il momento, sto pubblicando capitoli già scritti, quindi la puntualità sarà rispettata.   
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	25. Condivisione Forzata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E con questo, l'aggiornamento è tornato identico da un sito all'altro. Vi raccomando di controllare l'introduzione e la lista capitoli, per controllare di non aver saltato capitoli che avreste voluto leggere ma che per mia svista non avete notato.

##  **Condivisione Forzata**

###  **Milo x Camus**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: verde  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali

_Essere una coppia non significa scendere a compromessi. Significa dialogare, aiutarsi a vincenda, e condividere. Anche se, a volte, ad essere condivisa è una cosa sciocca._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Quell’estate sembrava non avere fine.  
Preferendo di gran lunga il freddo e la neve della Siberia, casa sua più della Grecia o della sua natia Francia, dire che Camus non gradiva affatto il sole cocente dell’Attica era un eufemismo.  
Il suo cosmo gelido gli consentiva di raffreddare il suo tempio, tanto che ghiaccio azzurro sottilissimo e brina ricoprivano ogni superficie all’interno dell’atrio, ma il suo effetto si fermava lì. Neppure tanta abilità nel manipolare le energie fredde era utile a respingere la calura dell’estate greca, dopo un po’ al sole andava la vittoria.  
E comunque, così come aveva consigliato anche a Crystal, a volte era più consigliabile patire il caldo che abusare del cosmo; lo aveva imparato a sue spese quando, durante il periodo di addestramento in cui aveva cominciato a fare la spola tra Siberia e Santuario, aveva commesso un errore di valutazione che quasi gli era costato la vita.  
  
Quando Milo lo aveva scoperto, quando ancora c’erano sia Crystal che Abadir sotto la – effettivamente – loro custodia, lo aveva sgridato così veemente da far scoppiare a piangere entrambi. Perfino Abadir, che non aveva pianto neppure quando si era spezzato un braccio, dopo la caduta accidentale di un blocco di ghiaccio.  
E a proposito di Milo, la sua figura si stava avvicinando, un puntino sempre meno lontano impegnato ad agitare la mano nella sua direzione. Anche lui, a quanto pareva, vittima dell’estate a giudicare dal suo abbigliamento.  
Dato il due di picche alle Sacre Vestigia, indossava una maglietta con il logo di una band stampato sopra – Camus non si era mai dato pena di distinguerle tutte, Milo cambiava gruppo una volta a settimana – e un paio di pantaloncini che lasciavano molto poco all’immaginazione.  
Come al solito.  
«Stai passando troppo tempo con Aphrodite», lo redarguì non appena fu abbastanza vicino, sollevando un sopracciglio. «Si fanno più corti ad ogni giorno che ti vedo».  
  
  
  
Milo diede una scrollata di spalle: «Non credo ti dispiaccia», ribatté. «Il peggiore resta Saga, almeno io i vestiti non li lascio nell’armadio».  
E ne possedeva una prova tanto recente da farlo ancora rabbrividire fino alla punta dei capelli, risalente a neppure dieci minuti addietro. Un inserviente del Santuario, riverente come sempre, gli aveva comunicato il desiderio del Gran Sacerdote di avere un colloquio con lui, e Milo aveva acconsentito senza alcun problema.  
Il problema si era presentato non appena messo piede all’interno del palazzo, perché Saga – ovviamente dimentico dell’esistenza del pudore – lo aveva ricevuto nell’immensa sala da bagno aperta sulla Terra Sacra. Con indosso nulla se non la sua pelle ben più pallida di quella del fratello.  
Se le circostanze in cui Milo lo aveva, in passato, già visto nudo non fossero state ciò che di più empio il greco avesse sperimentato, forse avrebbe reagito con meno avversione.  
  
Ma non aveva senso pensarci ancora. Dopo aver scambiato un lieve bacio con Camus, indicò con un cenno alle sue spalle, in direzione dello Zodiaco d’Oro: «Abbiamo una missione, Saga mi ha informato poco fa», lo mise al corrente. «Se ti va di accompagnarmi, ovvio».  
  
  
  
«Non vai da solo?», gli chiese lui di rimando, perplesso. Milo apprezzava le missioni in solitario, a dispetto di quanti al Santuario lo credevano incapace di scegliere una destinazione senza suo marito.  
  
  
  
Il greco sorrise: «Volevo farlo, ma siccome è in Antartide… », rispose, con una strizzata d’occhi.  
Dall’esatto momento in cui Saga lo aveva informato che la sua missione avrebbe richiesto un suo spostamento nell’emisfero australe, e che sarebbe stato libero di portare chiunque volesse come supporto, la mente di Milo si era proiettata immediatamente su Camus e sul suo disprezzo per l’estate greca.  
Quell’anno rappresentava una delle rare occasioni in cui il francese, invece di tornare in Siberia dove il clima era molto più adatto alle sue preferenze, era invece rimasto al Santuario assieme a suo marito. Non poteva sprecare una fortuna così immensa.  
  
Portarlo dove in quel momento, seppur appena iniziato, era inverno gli sembrava uno scambio equo per l’enorme regalo che gli aveva concesso.  
  
  
  
Camus sbuffò una mezza risata, scuotendo la testa; tipico di Milo, approfittare di una missione in quella maniera. Lungi dal rifiutare qualche giorno al freddo, comunque.  
Poi, però, il francese aggrottò le sopracciglia: «Aspetta, Antartide? Perché Saga ha chiesto il tuo intervento, se la missione è in Antartide?».  
Avrebbe avuto molto più senso chiedere ad Aphrodite, che era abituato al freddo date le sue origini e il suo addestramento in Groenlandia, e sicuramente lui stesso sarebbe stato perfetto. Una missione in un luogo tanto gelido non era adatta a qualcuno come Milo, che il freddo mal riusciva a sopportarlo.  
A meno che…  
  
  
  
«Credo mi voglia lontano dal Santuario per un po’», rispose Milo all’occhiata del marito, che già aveva compreso prima della sua conferma. Si stava avvicinando l’anniversario della Corsa alle 12 Case, e il Grande Tempio diventava sempre un luogo che a Milo stava stretto durante quel periodo. Si trattava di una malinconia che non restava a lungo, ma il ricordo di quell’agonizzante risultato dopo la battaglia infestava lo scorpione come uno spirito maligno, senza requie.  
Era un andamento scolpito nella pietra, ma a cui Camus raramente aveva assistito, poiché si trattava di un periodo in cui non c’era quasi mai.  
«Vieni anche tu, allora?».  
  
  
  
Indeciso su cosa rispondere, adesso che aveva appreso il motivo dietro tale scelta, Camus si sedette su una roccia vicina e sospirò: «Da quanto tempo va avanti così, Milo? Da quanto tempo non riesci a far altro che fuggire dal Santuario?».  
Forse Camus era stato cieco, non aveva mai prestato molta attenzione al periodo fisso in cui Milo spariva per questo o quel compito, ma non poteva dare la colpa alle sue frequenti visite in Siberia; mai una volta, nel vederlo scomparire, si era chiesto la vera ragione.  
Ora che lo sapeva, non poteva far molto se non far ricadere il crimine sulle sue spalle. La sua morte per mano di Crystal era stata una sua decisione, deliberatamente presa nonostante sapesse che Milo ne avrebbe enormemente sofferto. Aveva tentato di impedirsi tale fato, imprigionando il suo discepolo nel Sarcofago di Ghiaccio, ma la fortuna non aveva arriso.  
  
  
  
Captando la natura dei pensieri che vorticavano nella mente del francese, Milo si sedette accanto a lui e gli prese le mani, convulsamente rigide per riflesso alle sue preoccupazioni: «Mi dispiace non avertene parlato, _αγάπη μου_ », si scusò, un impercettibile sorriso sulle labbra. «Non volevo crucciarti con un problema che appartiene a me».  
  
  
  
«Non appartiene solo a te!», esclamò d’istinto Camus, sgranando gli occhi. Come poteva Milo affermare una cosa del genere? Non era stato forse lui, per il suo egoismo, a causare nel suo amato tutte quelle preoccupazioni? Tutto quel dolore? Scosse la testa, tanto che i lunghi capelli turchesi svolazzarono a destra e manca senz’ordine, e strinse le mani di Milo con forza: « _Mon amour_ , avresti dovuto parlarmene», aggiunse, con più calma, come più si addiceva al suo personaggio.  
Non poteva neppure pensarci senza sentirsi in difetto; tutti quegli anni trascorsi assieme a Milo, assieme alla persona che avrebbe dovuto conoscere più di ogni altra, e ancora le sue colpe causavano scompiglio nella vita di chi più a lungo era rimasto.  
«Avrei potuto aiutarti».  
  
  
  
Milo scosse la testa, allentando la stretta delle mani di Camus e districando le loro dita intrecciate, senza però lasciarle andare: «No, non avresti potuto. Nessuno può, né prima né ora. Tutto ciò che è accaduto in quei quattro anni… hanno lasciato un segno troppo profondo perché la mia vita torni esattamente come prima», disse, a bassa voce, senza irritazione celata fra le righe.  
C’era stato il tempo della rabbia, della cupa disperazione, delle lacrime e di una vita così in pezzi da non poterla ricostruire. C’era stato il tempo in cui la sua Casa era stata in rovina, i suoi alloggi invivibili, il silenzio totale ed infrangibile.  
Ma tutto era alle spalle, ormai. Tutto ciò che restava erano i residui, ciò che non sarebbe mai andato via, perché inciso troppo a fondo e con troppa insistenza nel suo stesso animo. E non c’era nulla che qualcuno potesse fare, senza eccezioni.  
Sorrise, lo Scorpione d’Oro, e sollevò le mani per intrecciarle dietro la testa di Camus, unendo così la fronte alla sua: «Vieni con me, _Camus_ », gli sussurrò, dando al suo nome quella pronuncia corretta che mai nessuno utilizzava. «Abbiamo una nuova vita. Un’altra opportunità. Voglio trascorrerla con te quanto più posso».  
  
  
  
Giusto.  
Avevano ricevuto una nuova vita, soffiata nei loro corpi dagli dei in persona. L’ammenda di tutti i Cavalieri al Muro del Lamento, il loro estremo sacrificio per salvare l’umanità intera e la loro dea, a ciò li aveva condotti dopo lunghi anni di sonno eterno.  
«Andiamo in Antartide», acconsentì quindi, scrollandosi di dosso l’angoscia. «Il tuo caro sole brucia troppo per i miei gusti».  
  
  
  
  
  
Nonostante si sentisse infinitamente sollevato di aver lasciato il Grande Tempio, Milo non poté evitare di ringraziare sentitamente la protezione data al suo corpo dalle Sacre Vestigia contro il freddo pungente e nevoso dell’Antartide. Non era terribile come il clima impervio e fittamente raffreddato oltre il normale dalla polvere di diamanti siberiana, ma il vento gli penetrava nelle ossa e la neve restava gelida.  
Il suo cosmo non era fatto per il ghiaccio, il suo corpo per la tormenta in cui arrancavano, ma non ci pensò neppure a lamentarsi.  
Che quel viaggio fosse assieme un suo sollievo personale ed un disagio non aveva importanza, poiché nella neve era nascosto da qualche parte l’obiettivo della loro missione.  
Una delle Sacre Vestigia d’Argento, la cui presenza era stata finalmente individuata dopo essere stata persa di vista per centinaia di anni, legata alla costellazione dell’Orologio. Il compito affidato da Saga a Milo era di localizzarne la posizione esatta e comunicarla al Grande Tempio, così da poter cercare un Cavaliere destinato ad indossarle.  
Ciò significava che l’Antartide, o almeno quel luogo specifico, sarebbe divenuto luogo d’addestramento sotto la giurisdizione del Santuario, così come molte altre zone sparse nel mondo.  
  
«Credi che troveremo un Cavaliere adatto? Non sarebbe male essere ancora presenti, quando tutti i Cavalieri di Atena saranno finalmente riuniti», commentò Milo, facendo cenno a Camus di fermarsi per un po’.  
Forse un desiderio inverosimile, ma allettante nello stesso modo. Le generazioni in cui tutte le Sacre Vestigia avevano scelto un Cavaliere da custodire potevano essere contate sulle dita di una singola mano, nell’arco di millenni.  
  
  
  
Camus alzò le spalle, scrollandosi via la neve dai capelli; sembrava voler smettere di nevicare, la tormenta andava acquietandosi.  
Non c’era modo di sapere per certo se avessero avuto o meno l’occasione di guardare ad un esercito completamente riunito, e lo espose a voce; con ottantotto costellazioni e i tanti rischi che comportava diventarne il simbolo, non era affatto sorprendente l’impossibilità di riunirsi tutti.  
E poi, al Grande Tempio esistevano tanti altri Cavalieri, di nome sebbene non di cosmo, che indossavano armature legate alle splendenti stelle; l’esempio più lampante era il suo stesso allievo, il Maestro dei Ghiacci, che vestiva i panni della Stella Polare.  
«A dire la verità, non credo di voler essere presente quanto tale evento accadrà», aggiunse dopo un po’, alzando lo sguardo al cielo punteggiato di stelle. «Potrebbe significare una guerra ancor più estesa e violenta di ciò che noi stessi abbiamo vissuto. Più di quanto io desideri».  
  
  
  
Parole con un peso non indifferente, ed intrise di ragionevolezza, più che di malinconica speranza. Anche Milo, nel profondo, sperava di poter vivere gli anni a lui restituiti in pace, senza più dover combattere in prima linea in un’altra terribile guerra.  
Forse si trattava di pensieri sacrileghi per un Cavaliere, un guerriero votato alla battaglia per la protezione di chi non poteva combatterla, ma non c’era modo di depennarli dalla sua mente; la pace, per chi era destinato a non conoscerla sin dalla nascita, restava un sogno inestimabile, una chimera per molti ed un’offesa per altri.  
Ma alla fine, l’utopia più imprudente non era la fuga dalla battaglia, bensì la sopravvivenza ad essa di tutti coloro che ne avevano visto i fuochi celesti.  
Era la morte che rendeva Milo così assetato della pace propugnata dalla sua dea, non il rifiuto della battaglia. Ed un esercito riunito, sino all’ultima costellazione, non avrebbe fatto altro che auspicare una guerra tanto grande da far invidia a quella fra gli dei.  
  
«Troviamo un riparo», Milo si riscosse da tali pensieri, tornando a sorridere il suo ghigno preferito. «So che a te non dispiacerebbe dormire all’aperto, ma io non posso farlo».  
Camus sarebbe stato perfettamente a suo agio nella neve, senz’altro a coprirlo se non la volta stellata, ma Milo non aveva il suo stesso cosmo gelido. Cavaliere d’Oro o no, senza un riparo il rischio di subire sintomi da assideramento non era da sottovalutare.  
Le Vestigia potevano essere impossibili da congelare se non dallo zero assoluto, ma il suo corpo restava fatto di carne e sangue, e non di oro, ed il suo cosmo era ben più caldo del freddo polare.  
  
  
  
Camus annuì, lasciandosi sfuggire un suono sorpreso quando Milo lo prese per mano e cominciò a correre, prima di rendersi conto che nel suo parlare aveva individuato un posto dove riposare.  
Non era chissà qual grande rifugio, semplicemente una modesta grotta che li avrebbe protetti dalle intemperie, tuttavia era splendida; il francese restò ad occhi spalancati di fronte a stalattiti di ghiaccio pendenti dal soffitto, letali e bellissime al tempo stesso.  
In silenzio, come a non disturbare la quiete impassibile del ghiaccio, si sistemarono in un punto in cui dal soffitto non pendeva nulla e Milo approntò il necessario per accendere un piccolo fuoco; per impedire alle fiamme di sciogliere neve e ghiaccio, Camus utilizzò il suo cosmo per proteggere ciò che il fuoco avrebbe riscaldato, uno strato di gelo che solo le fiamme scaturite da un altro cosmo avrebbero scacciato.  
All’occhiata interrogativa di Milo rispose alzando un sopracciglio: «Devi scaldarti, non farci crollare addosso il ghiaccio sul soffitto».  
  
Lui non aveva bisogno del calore, abituato a ben più drastiche temperature, ma non si lamentò quando Milo si rannicchiò contro di lui, usando il mantello delle Vestigia a mo di coperta da gettare sulle loro spalle. Anzi, attento a non cavarsi un occhio con l’artiglio sullo spallaccio della sua armatura, gli circondò la vita con un bracciò e lasciò che si appoggiasse a lui, sorridendo un sorriso pigro.  
Gli sembrava quasi di essere tornato al passato della Siberia, anche se a quel tempo Milo tremava molto di più, non protetto dalla calda e rassicurante luce dell’armatura. Tante notti avevano trascorso fuori, sotto le stelle, con Milo accoccolato come un ragazzino sotto strati e strati di coperte, mentre Camus lo abbracciava a suo agio sotto la neve.  
Un bel ricordo, tra quelli meno allegri.  
  
Così seduti, mangiarono velocemente la loro razione per la sera, chiacchierando un po’ della missione, un po’ di argomenti meno importanti. Un semplice ritrovamento, sebbene importante come quello di una sacra armatura, lasciava ai Cavalieri tutto il tempo che sapevano avere a loro disposizione, e sia Milo che Camus non avrebbero ricevuto altri incarichi a meno di non incappare in una qualche emergenza. Di tempo da trascorrere assieme ne avevano quanto desideravano.  
Tuttavia, quando la stanchezza del viaggio e delle prime ricerche arrivò a farsi sentire, Camus sospirò pesantemente e alzò gli occhi al cielo per nulla sorpreso: «Non posso credere che tu non abbia portato un sacco a pelo con te è ormai inutile da ripetere, comincio a pensare che sia una dimenticanza premeditata», commentò, scuotendo la testa agli occhioni di Milo. «Cosa succederà quando lo dimenticherò anch’io, _mon chéri_?».  
  
  
  
Milo sorrise a denti scoperti, tirando fuori la lingua nella sua solita ammiccante espressione, e guardò Camus in tralice, abbandonando l’espressione da cucciolo in favore di una ben meno innocente: «Troveremo un altro modo per scaldarci», rispose, strizzando l’occhio. «E comunque – aggiunse – se mai capiterà a te di dimenticare qualcosa per una missione, saprò che il mondo sta per finire».  
Si lamentava tanto della sua reputazione, dietro porte chiuse e dopo aver bevuto più vodka di quanta ne sopportasse la sua sobrietà, ma la sua severa attenzione ad ogni dettaglio non era così diversa da ciò che le persone chiacchieravano.  
Camus cominciava ad essere maldestro solamente quando, per una ragione o per un’altra, si sentiva imbarazzato o scosso da qualcosa. Le sue figuracce migliori le aveva fatte subito dopo aver ricevuto un commento indiscutibilmente inappropriato da parte di Milo, e l’ultima volta era stato presente anche Crystal, che con occhi sbarrati e tentando disperatamente di non ridere aveva assistito a come il suo maestro avesse frantumato in rapida successione quattro bicchieri.  
Ovviamente, subito dopo Milo era stato messo alla porta con il categorico divieto di entrare finché Crystal fosse rimasto, ma ne era valsa la pena solo per la scintilla di divertimento ch’era scaturita quel giorno.  
«Mi fai dormire insieme a te o no?».  
  
  
  
«Se rifiutassi l’unica altra possibilità sarebbe farti congelare fino al midollo», sbuffò Camus, fingendosi piccato. «Potrei benissimo cederti il mio sacco a pelo e dormire senza».  
  
  
  
A quell’alternativa Milo spalancò gli occhi e si gettò di peso sul marito, allacciando le braccia dietro il suo collo e scuotendo rapidamente la testa, come un ragazzino. Non era una vuota minaccia, avrebbe potuto farlo e senza neppure risentirne.  
Lo scorpione aveva visto Camus dormire all’aperto, senza le Sacre Vestigia e con indosso abiti visibilmente non idonei ad un clima così gelido, perfino in Siberia. Lì dove la polvere di diamanti era più fredda della neve e del ghiaccio, dove Milo non riusciva ad impedirsi di tremare.  
«Non se ne parla», si imbronciò, per buona misura incrociando anche le gambe dietro la schiena del francese, così che si ritrovò perfettamente incastrato in braccio a lui. «Lo dividiamo».  
E per rinforzare il concetto, fece sollevare le vestigia dal suo corpo e scoccò un’occhiata eloquente a Camus, che fece lo stesso prima di essere trascinato nel sacco a pelo già approntato accanto al fuoco. Le due armature si ricomposero nella loro forma totem lì vicino, lanciando bagliori dorati quando colpite dalle fiamme danzanti.  
  
Rabbrividendo, un po’ per il freddo dell’aria, un po’ per la vicinanza con un Camus dal corpo ancora gelido, si seppellì completamente nel sacco e pelo e abbracciò il marito, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.  
Il profumo di Camus era strano, ghiacciato come neve e limpido come aria, e Milo lo inspirò a pieni polmoni, sorridendo contro la sua pelle.  
Di rimando, l’acquario lo circondò con le braccia e prese ad accarezzare i suoi capelli, giocando con i riccioli scuri; era piacevole, rasserenante, come se nessun problema li avesse mai rincorsi durante i lunghi anni della loro vita. E Milo, che del passato non voleva ricordare nulla, si crogiolò nella sensazione di serenità che il tocco di Camus gli conferiva, accogliente e familiare.  
Il fuoco non aveva ancora smesso di scoppiettare quando, con la testa poggiata sul cuore di Camus, si addormentò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzioni  
> Αγάπη μου: (agápi mou) amore mio [a questo punto vi sarete abituati, per quante volte lo dice, ma non si sa mai ;P]
> 
> E niente, qualcosa di più leggero dopo la batosta precedente. Milo e Camus hanno bisogno di più attenzioni, li ho messi un po' troppo da parte dall'inizio della serie. Aspettatevi qualcosa di speciale con questi due, c'è in porto una bella dose di risate per uno dei prossimi capitoli. Lungi da me il dirvi quando, però >_>
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: L'Albero È L'Ultima Goccia  
> Ship: Shaka x Ioria (seh, volessero)  
> Rating: verde  
> Data di pubblicazione: entro la prossima settimana  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale. Per il momento, sto pubblicando capitoli già scritti, quindi la puntualità sarà rispettata.   
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	26. L'Albero è l'Ultima Goccia

##  **L'Albero è l'Ultima Goccia**

###  **Shaka x Ioria (o almeno ci provano)**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: G  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali

  
Questa settimana ci si diverte, avrete un altro capitolo fra tre giorni. Perché? Non lo so, è uno che fa miracolosamente ridere e gli dei solo sanno quanto ho bisogno di farmi una risata 'sti giorni. Con Milo e Camus, e una guest appearance degli Specter! Anyway, buona lettura. 

_Certo che quando si ci mette, l'universo è davvero un figlio di ***_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Sarebbe dovuta essere una missione semplice, breve, che avrebbe impegnato i Cavalieri solo poche ore. E invece, quando la situazione cambiò a loro sfavore, Ioria e Shaka si ritrovarono bloccati nelle isole dove si erano recati per volere indiretto del Gran Sacerdote, sulle tracce semi-svanite di chi stavano inseguendo.  
  
«Tante isole nel mondo, e ha scelto le Maldive», si lamentò il leone, stanco del loro girovagare sotto il sole cocente. Un traditore del Santuario, una recluta per di più, che non solo era stato capace di mobilitare i Cavalieri d’Oro alla sua ricerca ma anche di aggirare il loro inseguimento; Ioria avrebbe volentieri commentato l’accaduto con una punta d’invidia verso tale abilità, se non stesse soffocando nella sua stessa armatura.  
I soldati di Atena si erano mobilitati nello stesso istante in cui il Gran Sacerdote aveva lanciato l’allarme, Asterione si era prodigato con la sua capacità di leggere la mente per cercare eventuali complici, e Ioria si era offerto di partire e rintracciare il primo colpevole.  
Saga gli aveva accordato la missione, ma solo a patto che fosse accompagnato da un altro Cavaliere; troppe erano le informazioni in mano a chi aveva tradito, e sarebbe stato un rischio troppo grande andare in solitudine.  
  
Shaka e Aiolos si erano offerti volontari, vuoi per il loro cosmo, vuoi per l’esperienza dimostrata, e Saga aveva infine scelto Shaka; il Sagittario d’Oro, per quanto più potente, era richiesto al Santuario per proteggere la dea.  
La corsa al traditore li aveva condotti alle Maldive, un luogo così pacifico e sereno da rendere la missione un fulmine a ciel sereno, e Shaka era riuscito ad incatenarlo a quelle isole tramite il suo cosmo. Non restava altro da fare che trovarlo e, come volevano le leggi del Santuario, giustiziarlo.  
La fine della corsa era vicina, ma aveva rubato giorni e giorni di frustrante inseguimento.  
Fortunatamente per i Cavalieri, il traditore non era mai sfuggito così lontano da condividere la conoscenza rubata, ché Ioria e Shaka lo tallonavano troppo strettamente, ma una falla nella sicurezza di tale portata aveva causato indicibile scompiglio.  
  
Stanco e grondante di sudore, Ioria si tolse l’elmo dalla testa e cercò riparo all’ombra, desiderando con tutto se stesso di potersi togliere le Sacre Vestigia di dosso. Shaka lo seguì, sebbene sembrasse meno afflitto, e il greco levò lo sguardo su di lui: «Quanto credi impiegheremo ancora?».  
Non tanto perché volesse abbandonare la missione, mai una cosa simile, ma l’essere in uno degli arcipelaghi più romantici del mondo e non poterne approfittare… la cosa stava rendendo Ioria deluso e impaziente.  
  
Avevano visto spiagge così belle, acqua cristallina, i coralli così vicini alla battigia, ma invece di apprezzare la salubre aria salmastra e le carezze del sole era costretti in armatura e sensi all’erta, giorno e notte.  
Dormire sembrava una necessità secondaria, da scartare fino al successo, ed entrambi cominciavano ad accusare la stanchezza. Ioria non avrebbe sollevato lamentele nei confronti di un po’ di riposo, anche un sonnellino sulla sabbia, solo per recuperare un po’ di lucidità.  
«Non riesco a credere che una recluta così diligente sia arrivata a tanto».  
  
  
  
«Le maggiori scelleraggini precedono il buon cuore», commentò Shaka, sedendo a gambe incrociate accanto all’altro Cavaliere. «Siamo da presso all’obiettivo, non è tempo di scoraggiarsi».  
Tuttavia, ben chiara era la ragione da parte di Ioria, ché neppure Shaka era immune alla spossatezza fisica di un tale sforzo. Andare avanti senza guardare al riposo era sacrificio sempre più duro, perfino per lui la cui natura era tanto vicina a quella degli dei.  
  
  
  
Senza trattenere un sospiro, Ioria poggiò la schiena al sottile tronco di un palma: «Vicini, sì. Ma non abbastanza».  
L’acqua limpida e il quieto canto delle onde lo attirava, lo cullava con fare soporifero, la lieve brezza a soffiare tra le fronde solo un mero impedimento ai cocenti raggi solari. Tutto gli stava dicendo di riposare, eppure il suo corpo non crollava.  
Ioria era esausto, aveva profonde borse sotto gli occhi e faticava a pensare coerentemente, ma il suo animo di Cavaliere rifiutava di arrendersi e cedere alla stanchezza.  
Stava diventando una lotta contro se stesso, più che il traditore fuggiasco, e cominciava a perderla.  
  
  
  
Né a Shaka sfuggì l’espressione turbata di Ioria e lo sfinimento chiaro palesato dalle sue membra. Quell’uomo era testardo, orgoglioso come il leone che simboleggiava, uno spirito guerriero impossibile da assopire.  
«Non possiamo continuare così», pure disse. «Abbiamo bisogno di riposo. Tu forse più di me».  
  
  
  
«Non possiamo…».  
  
  
  
«Permettercelo?», concluse l’indiano per lui. «Quest’isola è circondata dal mio cosmo, Ioria. Il traditore morirà entro i prossimi due giorni, senza modo alcuno per fuggire».  
Impercettibile, fili di cosmo tessuti nell’aria, invisibili all’occhio e irrilevanti ad occhi inabili; una cintura che inglobava tutto ciò che sorgeva sopra la terra e sotto l’acqua, forse incapace di tenere a bada un forte cosmo ma abbastanza da ingabbiare un debole di audacia.  
Shaka aveva più volte tentato di intrecciare quella tela di ragno, ma il giovane uomo in fuga dalla legge era furbo, più scaltro di quanto immaginasse. Nondimeno, una mossa sbagliata, un passo falso, ed ecco che l’insetto era in trappola sulla seta appiccicosa dell’aracnide.  
  
Restava solo l’arduo compito di mettere all’angolo il colpevole da esser posto a giudizio fatale. Ma un cosmo più potente donava più azione libera da stasi. Ioria, che pur essendo l’orgoglio di Atena restava in ogni modo più debole di lui, non aveva ragione di continuare.  
«Riposa, Ioria. Placa il tuo spirito combattivo e ritempra il tuo corpo. Basteranno poche ore a far la differenza».  
Erano compagni, in quel momento. Non di cuore, come anche speravano, ma compagni d’imprevisto, di missione, che comunque erano tenuti a sostenersi. Shaka avrebbe vegliato su di lui con la serietà di un guerriero sul campo di battaglia, e sapeva che Ioria avrebbe fatto lo stesso, che si sarebbe ripromesso la sua sicurezza se le parti fossero invertite.  
La grande forza dei Cavalieri d’Oro non risiedeva solo nel cosmo, solo nei corpi scattanti e temprati alla battaglia, ma nell’attenzione che prestavano a ciò che molti ritenevano accessorio. Un compagno in difficoltà era un pericolo, per se stesso e per gli lo accompagnava, e l’aiuto non era pietà. Shaka più di molti mancava di pietà per i più deboli di lui, divino nel cosmo ma spietato nelle azioni.  
  
Pur tuttavia, c’era responsabilità dietro il suo ruolo, un’esperienza nata dagli errori e dalla vita. E sicuramente c’era qualcosa di diverso, di più profondo, una quasi dolcezza interiore che gli parlava nell’orecchio. Solo per lui, per l’uomo a cui non riusciva a confessarsi, altresì sapendo di esser ricambiato.  
Non sarebbe bastato molto.  
Un semplice gesto, allungare il braccio, annullare la distanza tra loro e magari stringerli la mano guantata nella sua. C’era così tanto nascosto in una stretta di mano, nello sfiorar di dita, perfino in un sorriso nato da un contatto sì innocente.  
Non lo fece.  
  
Lasciò che Ioria cedesse alle lusinghe del sonno e si coricasse lì, all’ombra delle palme, debole sollievo alla calura, e attese in silenzio il trascorrere delle ore.  
Il respiro del Leone d’Oro, calmo e regolare, era accompagnato solo dal dolce suono della risacca e dal canto degli aironi, di rado dallo zampettio frenetico dei gechi sulla sabbia. Nulla raccontava loro di un pericolo, ma Shaka mantenne il cosmo all’erta, pronto ad attaccare e lesto a difendere.  
All’imbrunire, con la calura del giorno che lasciava il posto ad una sera dall’aria meno secca, Ioria era ancora immerso nel suo sonno.  
Ma non era più pacifico.  
  
Shaka lo percepì prima di sentirlo, una fluttuazione anomala del suo cosmo, una scintilla di terrore imbevuta di sofferenza, e poi i tremanti lamenti di chi era afflitto da visioni mostruose e sogni angosciosi. Dimentico dell’avvilente lontananza che li teneva separati, Virgo rispose in fretta al celato richiamo d’aiuto e si fece da presso, cercando la sua mano per stringerla in una presa rassicurante.  
L’oro era gelido sotto le sue dita, ma il contatto era lì, fermo e presente, e Shaka cercò con l’altra mano la sua spalla, il suo volto, cercando di tranquillizzarlo.  
«Ioria, devi svegliarti. Qualunque cosa tu stia vedendo, non è reale», si affrettò a dire, pur scandendo le parole con metodica attenzione.  
Di incubi era colto, tanti ne aveva vissuti nella giovinezza, e lui doveva svegliarsi.  
Svegliarsi e capire di essere al sicuro, di non essere in pericolo.  
«Svegliati, non lo stai vivendo per davvero», ripeté, più e più volte, finché gli agitati movimenti dell’uomo si calmarono e cessarono.  
  
Con il cosmo che lottava per esplodere, dominante e vigoroso, aprì gli occhi.  
  
  
  
L’azzurro intenso fu la prima cosa che invase il suo campo visivo, quando si destò dall’atroce incubo che l’aveva accalappiato. Si chiese come mai non fosse scattato a sedere come al solito, e la risposta gli sovvenne in un istante, nel rendersi conto di cosa fosse lo splendido cielo impresso nei suoi occhi.  
«S-Shaka?».  
Era arrossito? Forse, a giudicare dal calore sulle guance.  
Il tempo di tornare ai suoi sensi, e si accorse che Shaka lo aveva richiamato alla realtà, lo aveva tirato fuori dal suo incubo: «Io… mi dispiace», si scusò.  
Quando fece per fare leva sul braccio e raddrizzarsi, però, notò anche un’altra cosa: Shaka lo teneva per mano, e rifiutava di lasciarlo. Era un contatto così confortante, delicato addirittura, lo stesso che capì essere ancora sul suo viso.  
Voleva, Ioria, lasciarsi andare a simili dolcezze, abbandonarsi al tocco di quelle dita affusolate e premurose, e infine lo fece.  
  
Conscio dell’irrealtà di quel momento, lasciò che Shaka lo attirasse a sé e gli permise di abbracciarlo, quel tanto che bastava a farlo sentire meglio, più tranquillo, con i piedi ancorati al mondo della veglia. Avrebbe potuto essere romantico, alla luce soffusa della luna e con il soffice canto delle onde, ma il cuore di Ioria era pesante.  
Un passo avanti che non c’era.  
  
  
  
Shaka chiuse gli occhi, sentì il cosmo fluire come un fiume a piena scongiurata, e non si fece domande su ciò che le sue azioni l’avevano portato a compiere. Ne aveva sempre troppe, sempre di nuove, ma non c’era insicurezza nel modo in cui stringeva Ioria a sé, gli posava il capo sul petto intinto d’oro.  
«Non hai motivo di scusarti», sussurrò. «Tutti hanno bisogno di conforto. Anche il più forte tra gli uomini».  
Lo amava, così tanto da soffrire di tale vicinanza e indicibile distanza, e mai più di allora ne valeva la pena. Erano sentimenti nuovi, quelli che vorticavano instancabili nella sua mente e nel suo cuore, e non voleva altro che aiutarlo. Portarlo via dal suo dolore, che da solo non riusciva a fuggire.  
  
  
  
«È che… continuo a sognare lui. Sempre quel giorno, sempre lo stesso sangue…», replicò, ancorandosi a lui come se ne andasse della vita. «Mio fratello è vivo, perché non riesco a smettere?!».  
Sangue, polvere, il lampo di luce letale di Excalibur, e Aiolos morto in solitudine. Lo stesso sogno che lo affliggeva da bambino, che lo aveva accompagnato all’età adulta, un incubo intriso del sangue di un innocente che lui stesso aveva biasimato.  
Ioria non aveva assistito all’esecuzione del fratello, era troppo ingenuo, troppo lontano, ma quelle immagini tornavano a tormentarlo senza requie. Se fosse stata una punizione divina per l’aver dubitato di chi si era immolato per il bene, il leone non aveva modo di saperlo.  
  
  
  
Per tutta risposta, Shaka levò una mano ad accarezzargli le morbide ciocche di capelli, come Ioria fosse un gatto da vezzeggiare: «Ci sono ricordi che non svaniscono. Memorie radicate così a fondo da essere sempre in agguato, pronte ad attaccare. I sogni non fanno differenza», disse, conscio del tormento interiore che Ioria stava affrontando.  
Che fosse temporaneo o meno, restava sempre una sfida da affrontare, un demone da debilitare prima di poterlo abbattere.  
«Tuttavia – continuò – non per questo la resa è contemplabile. Combattere apre molte porte, e aiuta a superare la paura anche nei momenti più oscuri. Se poi al tuo fianco c’è qualcuno verso cui tendere la mano, la guerra è molto meno dura».  
Una metafora e una verità insieme, rivolte al complicato ballo in atto fra le loro indecisioni, ma che sperava avrebbe comunque aiutato l’uomo fra le sue braccia a trovare requie dal dolore.  
  
Gradualmente, Ioria tornò in sé e smise di tremare, sotto il tocco gentile e rassicurante dell’indiano. Era così piacevole, tale vicinanza, avvolta dalla brezza marina della sera e da una solitudine che sembravano non aver avuto più nei loro templi.  
Di nuovo ad occhi aperti, Virgo, in un conforto umano necessario.  
Il leone aveva sollevato la testa, finalmente non più preda delle ombre di un passato d’angoscia, e a Shaka non sarebbe bastato molto. Un minuto movimento, chinare la testa in avanti di un soffio, e avrebbe potuto catturare le labbra rosee e morbide di Ioria in un bacio troppo atteso.  
E così anche lui, anche lui sembrava seguire il medesimo filo di pensieri, anche lui sembrava finalmente pronto a saltare il baratro infinito che li teneva lontani, irraggiungibili.  
Erano ad un soffio. Shaka poteva respirare il profumo di Ioria, sentiva il suo calore sulla pelle. Chiuse gli occhi quando lo fece anche lui, le sue mani fra le lunghe ciocche bionde, e le loro labbra quasi si sfiorarono.  
 _Quasi_.  
Perché in quell’esatto momento, il cosmo del fuggiasco traditore ruggì la sua presenza. L’albero che li sovrastava, l’enorme palma la cui ombra stava per assistere alla conclusione di un’odissea frustrante, gemette sotto l’intensità di tale cosmo e crollò addosso ai due malcapitati.  
E Shaka, balzato via in direzione opposta a Ioria, per la prima volta nella sua vita di meditazione e calma interiore lasciò libera una stringa di imprecazioni così colorite e inventive da far concorrenza perfino a Deathmask e Milo messi insieme.  
  
  
  
Ioria restò così scioccato da ciò che le sue orecchie avevano appena sentito da non rendersi neppure conto di quanto rapida la dipartita del traditore fu per mano di Virgo, solo del violento espandersi di un cosmo potentissimo.  
Nel giro di una manciata di secondi, l’incanto si era spezzato, un uomo giaceva morto nella sabbia con in volto un’espressione di puro orrore, e i due Cavalieri non osavano più guardarsi in volto.  
Shaka furibondo e Ioria amareggiato oltre ogni immaginazione, si occuparono del cadavere e si teletrasportarono indietro al Grande Tempio.  
  
L’unica cosa a cui riuscì a pensare, mentre saliva l’interminabile scalinata di marmo, era la sensazione di pace e tenerezza che lo aveva avvolto assieme alle braccia di Virgo. E a quanto non volesse gettare al vento quel benessere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, non ho perso ispirazione per le grandi frasi d'introduzione. Ognuna delle piccolissime intro che scrivo è legata in qualche modo allo stato d'animo dei personaggi della storia, e più di così...  
> Giuro, prima o poi il ciclo di disavventure finirà per questi due, ma per oggi le cose vanno così. Con un albero. Niente male, no?
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Il Vestito  
> Ship: Milo x Camus  
> Rating: G/T  
> Data di pubblicazione: 27/05/2020  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale. Per il momento, sto pubblicando capitoli già scritti, quindi la puntualità sarà rispettata.   
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	27. Il Vestito

##  **Il Vestito**

###  **Milo x Camus**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: T  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali

_Tante missioni diverse hanno tanti approcci diversi. Alcuni sono funzionali, mentre altri... sono strategici. E la strategia non sempre è semplice da digerire._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Camus sollevò con espressione disgustata, reggendole con la punta delle dita, le pieghe di stoffa nera come fosse velenosa: «E tu dovresti indossare questo… questo affare?», disse, adocchiando l’oggetto della sua avversione.  
  
  
  
Per tutta risposta, Milo si lasciò sfuggire una risata e afferrò il vestito dalle mani del marito, scrollando le spalle: «Andiamo, non fare il guastafeste. È solo per qualche ora», disse, divertito dalla reazione di Camus. Aveva preso in prestito quel’abito da sera da Aphrodite, che a sua volta lo aveva comprato per lui perché “non aveva alcuna fiducia nelle sue scelte di guardaroba”, e non appena lo aveva portato in casa Camus si era dipinto sul volto un’espressione a metà fra il confuso e l’insofferente.  
Non che volesse davvero indossare un abito da sera, o più generalmente, travestirsi da donna, ma Saga aveva affidato loro una missione sotto copertura e l’unica coppia correntemente al Grande Tempio erano loro due. Deathmask era impegnato in Italia, Kanon era fuori discussione perché il suo fidanzato era un Specter, Aiolos e Shura non erano al Santuario, e non c’era modo di affidare la missione a Shaka e Ioria. Anzi, Milo era quasi deciso a mettersi in mezzo per far smettere quei due di danzare intorno alla loro relazione e risolverla una volta per tutte.  
Era frustrante continuare ad incontrare l’uno o l’altro e guardare la loro incapacità di mettere un freno ad un’assurda indecisione.  
Quando Milo era venuto a sapere di come l’ultimo loro ostacolo era stato un albero, invece di ridere come Aiolos, aveva tirato fuori un lamento e posato la fronte sul tavolo.  
  
«Non ti piace?», strizzò l’occhio a Camus, lisciando la stoffa setosa sotto le dita, prima di piegare l’abito con cura e riporlo nel suo bagaglio.  
  
  
  
Camus scosse la testa: «Guardarti vestito da donna non è mai stato nei miei desideri più profondi», ribatté, senza perdere un attimo, e Milo alzò gli occhi al cielo. Prevedibilmente.  
Prima di pesargli addosso con tutto il corpo e costringerlo a stendersi sul letto, evitando per poco le valige ancora aperte.  
  
  
  
«E quali sono i tuoi desideri più profondi, _Αγάπη μου?_ », gli chiese Milo, in bilico sopra di lui e reggendosi con le mani ai lati della testa di Camus, con il tono più basso e sensuale che riuscì a convocare. Lo baciò, lentamente, scivolando via dalle sue labbra e giù lungo la mandibola, prima di piegare le labbra in un sorriso malizioso: «Possiamo esplorarli, se vuoi».  
Proposta allettante, a giudicare da quanto il viso di Camus era avvampato e le sue mani si erano intrecciate ai riccioli violetti. Ma non abbastanza, dato che il francese ribaltò le posizioni con un colpo di reni, baciando Milo con trasporto ma fermandosi lì, per rimettersi subito in piedi e chiudere con uno scatto secco la sua valigia.  
Contrariato, Milo si drizzò a sedere e si imbronciò, levando un sopracciglio: «Se è per il vestito, sai che non è colpa mia», cercò di difendersi, come ad alzare le mani nei confronti dell’ovvio. «Vai a sbollire la rabbia contro Saga, non sono molto felice della prospettiva di indossarlo».  
  
Neppure Aphrodite lo sarebbe stato, pur considerando il suo chiaro coinvolgimento nella situazione, anche se dietro le quinte. Ma al Grande Tempio non c’erano Cavalieri d’Oro donna, Saga non aveva alcuna intenzione di inviare un guerriero di rango e cosmo inferiore, e l’evento a cui dovevano infiltrarsi richiedeva un invito.  
Invito che, per ovvietà di cose dato il problema attuale, indicava chiaramente una coppia di coniugi ahimè tradizionale.  
  
  
  
Piuttosto che accontentarne i capricci, Camus scoccò a Milo un’occhiata penetrante e indicò con un cenno il bagaglio ancora sfatto: «Dobbiamo essere in Germania fra meno di dieci minuti, _mon cheri_ », gli fece notare. «Chiudi quell’orrido vestiario lontano dalla mia vista, nel mentre io vado a chiamare Aphrodite».  
Se anche lo svedese non avrebbe direttamente preso parte alla missione, infatti, a Milo occorreva qualcuno in grado di renderlo opportunamente presentabile una volta indossato lo scherzo crudele ch’era quell’abito.  
A dire la verità, Saga avrebbe voluto che Aphrodite recitasse la parte presa sulle spalle da Milo, ma quest’ultimo aveva categoricamente rifiutato di lasciare Camus assieme a lui per la serata. E Saga aveva categoricamente proibito a Milo e Aphrodite di completare l’incarico, forse alla luce di ciò che era accaduto fra loro tempo prima. E lungi da Camus dallo spiegare al Gran Sacerdote che tutta la storia era stata una semplice montatura per far ingelosire un Deathmask che, da allora, aveva radicalmente mutato atteggiamento.  
  
Alla fine di tutto, Saga aveva affibbiato a Milo la parte della donna, a Camus le redini della missione, e ad Aphrodite il compito di rendere Milo meno mascolino di quanto fosse.  
Il tutto senza alcun consenso da parte di Aquarius, le cui aspettative erano vicine allo zero assoluto. Non aveva mentito dicendo a Milo che tra le sue tante fantasie non esisteva alcun abbigliamento vagamente femminile. Il solo pensiero lo faceva rabbrividire, il che era tutto dire per lui.  
Ma infiltrarsi a quel ballo avrebbe consentito di raccogliere informazioni sui sospetti che si erano sollevati al Santuario rispetto il risveglio tutt’altro che positivo di una divinità, e andava fatto ciò che occorreva.  
O meglio, è ciò che si disse Camus nel bussare alla porta di Aphrodite, solo per ritrovarsi di fronte l’espressione più presuntuosa mai vista sul suo volto.  
Sarebbe stata una lunga nottata.  
  
  
  
  
  
«Che cos’è quell’affare, _tienilo lontano da me_!».  
  
  
  
«È un piegaciglia, razza di cavernicolo!», gli strillò di rimando Aphrodite, cercando di tenere Milo fermo sulla sedia, nonostante i suoi tentativi di fuggire di fronte a quello che tutto poteva essere tranne uno strumento di tortura.  
Stava procedendo tutto per il verso giusto. Erano arrivati in Germania, entrati nell’hotel di lusso dedicato agli ospiti della festa a cui avrebbero partecipato, spiegato la presenza di Aphrodite presentandolo come un makeup artist privato, e messo piede nell’incredibile suite senza problemi.  
Camus aveva indossato il suo elegantissimo completo, nero con squisiti accenti d’oro, e Milo si era infilato nell’abito da sera senza lamentarsi troppo.  
Ma non appena Aphrodite lo aveva piazzato su una sedia e cominciato a truccarlo, le lamentele avevano preso il posto di qualsiasi altra conversazione, ed ora Milo stava cercando di svicolare di fronte ad un dannato piegaciglia.  
  
«Se avessi lasciato a me la tua parte non avresti alcun problema, ora», gli ricordò, riuscendo finalmente ad utilizzare l’oggetto tanto temuto dallo scorpione. Non che servisse davvero, Milo aveva delle ciglia lunghissime di suo, ma in quel caso meglio abbondare che deficere.  
Il trucco aveva fatto miracoli, così come le protesi che Aphrodite aveva dovuto costringere Milo ad indossare sul petto, ma un occhio più attento avrebbe forse scorto la menzogna senza tutti i piccoli dettagli in più.  
  
  
  
Milo sbuffò, sbattendo infastidito le palpebre: «Come se a te avesse fatto piacere. Non ti ho mai visto indossare un abito da donna ed esserne felice», replicò, ben ricordando l’ultima volta che era accaduto.  
Una scommessa persa contro Shura, e Aphrodite si era visto costretto ad indossare abiti femminili per tre giorni. A dispetto di quante chiacchiere esistessero alle spalle dello svedese, Milo non lo aveva mai visto così infuriato e incomodo.  
C’era fin troppa marmaglia convinta che Aphrodite fosse una persona profondamente legata all’aspetto femmineo della vita, solo per via della sua bellezza o della sua abitudine a truccarsi.  
  
  
  
«Non mi piace, ma avrei evitato di lamentarmi come un ragazzino», rispose lui con una scrollata di spalle. «Piuttosto, sii grato che sia qui io. La tua seconda opzione sarebbe stata Eris», aggiunse, arricciando le labbra con fare infastidito.  
Nonostante lo avesse addestrato per una manciata di anni, quel Cavaliere era così disgustosamente legato all’idea narcisistica della bellezza come potere che Aphrodite non si era mai pentito di esserselo lasciato alle spalle. Un allievo esemplare in quanto a cosmo e abilità combattiva, ma gli unici che riuscivano ad andare d’accordo con lui erano solo una manciata di Cavalieri d’Argento.  
Milo lo avrebbe defenestrato nel giro di dieci minuti, se non meno.  
  
Non mancava molto all’inizio della festa, perciò Aphrodite diede il tocco finale – un paio di lenti a contatto che aveva ordinato di indossare anche a Camus, per dissimulare meglio – e lo lasciò libero di alzarsi. Sperando vivamente di non vederlo cadere dai tacchi che aveva ai piedi.  
Fortunatamente, sia per lui che per la riuscita della missione, erano scarpe più basse di quanto non avrebbero dovuto (altrimenti Milo avrebbe sovrastato considerevolmente Camus), e lo scorpione non cadde nei primi cinque secondi.  
«Va bene, riuscite a usare il cosmo per cambiare il vostro colore di capelli? È un’illusione semplice, dovreste esserne in grado», suggerì a entrambi, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da Milo per il tono condiscendente.  
  
  
  
Camus riuscì nell’intento senza problemi, dando fondo alle conoscenze che aveva appreso durante i primissimi anni di addestramento. Pochi secondi, e al suo turchese intenso si sostituì una chioma rosso fuoco, la stessa esatta sfumatura della Cuspide Scarlatta; non avendo altri riferimenti, era la prima cosa a cui aveva pensato.  
E a giudicare dall’espressione pietrificata di Milo, era stata anche una decisione perfetta.  
Quanto toccò a Milo imitarlo, però, fu Camus a trattenere il respiro, d’un tratto dimentico della presenza di Aphrodite assieme a loro; al posto dello splendido viola, i riccioli acconciati magnificamente avevano assunto lo stesso colore dell’oro, diventando una preziosa cascata dove lunghe ciocche sfuggivano alla pettinatura.  
Sembrava, senza alcun dubbio, la personificazione divina del desiderio stesso. O almeno, finché Camus non fece vagare lo sguardo, e ricordò che Milo era travestito da donna. Quella consapevolezza mise un freno alla tangente impetuosa presa dalla sua indole.  
  
Per il momento.  
  
«Tu resta qui finché non saremo tornati, Aphrodite», consigliò Camus, prendendo suo marito sottobraccio e sforzandosi di non aggrottare le sopracciglia al modo in cui era conciato. «Se qualcosa dovesse andare storto, potremmo aver bisogno di un aiuto esterno».  
  
  
  
Lui agitò una mano in aria: «Non occorre sottolineare ciò ch’è ovvio. Andate, o tutto il mio lavoro finirà sprecato».  
  
  
  
  
  
«Comincio a pensare che non sia stata una buona idea», sussurrò Milo, guardandosi attorno con fare circospetto.  
Erano appena stati accolti nello splendido salone dove la festa era già cominciata, sebbene da poco, e già elegantissimi uomini e donne li circondavano, chiacchierando amabilmente e bevendo costoso champagne da flute di cristallo.  
L’ambiente era davvero mozzafiato, oro e argento scintillavano ovunque alla luce di minuscole lampadine che volevano emulare antiche candele ormai rimosse, specchi lustri rimandavano indietro le immagini di molti ospiti, e le alte finestre si aprivano su una vista meravigliosa.  
Milo avrebbe potuto descrivere il tutto come fiabesco, ma più osservava le raffinate dame fasciate in abiti da sera svolazzanti o fluenti come acqua, più si rendeva conto che Aphrodite sarebbe stato davvero molto più adatto di lui.  
Una stola di pelliccia, morbidissima, gli avvolgeva spalle e braccia per nascondere la sua figura che poco aveva di femminile, e lunghi guanti scuri avevano il compito di celare ancor meglio l’ovvio, ma non riusciva a calmare l’improvvisa frustrazione che lo colse.  
  
Al suo fianco, Camus lo prese per mano e indicò con un cenno un angolo meno affollato del salone. Sembrava più a suo agio, almeno con ciò che indossava, ma Milo non poteva biasimarlo per l’innaturale rigidità dei muscoli e la posa contratta del suo volto.  
Anche se non aveva esitato a prenderlo in giro, era ben consapevole di quanto al francese non piacesse vedere Milo vestito in quella maniera, anche solo per poco. Lo confondeva, e a Camus non piaceva provare emozioni fuori dalla sua sfera di controllo.  
«Quando credi si mostrerà al pubblico il nostro obiettivo?».  
  
  
  
Dopo aver abilmente evitato di intavolare una conversazione con un’altra coppia – probabilmente benestanti provenienti dalla città vicina – Camus afferrò due flute di champagne per sé e per Milo e alzò le spalle: «Sono propenso a credere che dovremo aspettare l’evolversi di questo evento», rispose. «Sarà in attesa di poter accogliere tutti i suoi ospiti, e a giudicare dal numero dei presenti, ci vorrà ancora un po’».  
Come a sottolineare la fine della sua risposta, sollevò il flute alle labbra e ne bevve il contenuto, per nulla impressionato dal pallido liquido spumeggiante al suo interno. Non era mai stato un grande appassionato di champagne, preferiva di gran lunga alcolici più forti.  
Milo lo aveva più volte punzecchiato riguardo ciò, specialmente dopo aver scoperto il punto debole di Camus per la vodka, e la situazione non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare quando era venuto a sapere di come anche Crystal condividesse la stessa preferenza.  
  
Il solo ricordo dell’espressione tradita di Milo fu quasi abbastanza da farlo sorridere, perché il greco aveva tentato per anni di iniziare Crystal alla “sacra arte dell’alcol” ma Camus non glielo aveva mai permesso. Addirittura, una volta aveva congelato un’intera bottiglia che Milo aveva cercato di far bere a Crystal. Per poi rompergliela in testa, dato che al tempo Crystal non era che un ragazzino.  
Fortunatamente per tutti, né Crystal né Abadir avevano raccolto le cattive abitudini di Camus e Milo, almeno prima di poterlo fare legalmente.  
  
«Smettila di agitarti, _cheri_. Sono tutti troppo impegnati in chiacchiere per guardare attentamente», sospirò a Milo, che continuava a spostare il peso da un piede all’altro. «Chi vuoi che… _C'est quoi ce bordel?!»._  
  
  
  
Colto alla sprovvista dall’improvvisa – e quantomeno fuori dal personaggio – imprecazione di Camus, per poco Milo non soffocò con lo champagne, rischiando di sbuffarlo fuori dal naso: « _Αγάπη μου_? Ma cosa ti… _Τι_ _διάολο?!_ ».  
Se qualcuno glielo avesse raccontato, dettaglio per dettaglio, Milo non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Mai, neppure nella più remota delle possibilità. E a giudicare dall’espressione di Camus, che Milo non aveva mai visto così scioccato prima di allora, non era l’unico a pensarlo.  
Perché chi mai avrebbe potuto prevedere, nella più assurda delle fantasie, che _Minosse del Grifone_ si sarebbe presentato al medesimo evento, sottobraccio ad Aiacos, _con indosso un abito da donna_?  
Milo, dal canto suo, sbatté le palpebre più volte. Ripetendosi che non stava davvero vedendo ciò che i suoi occhi gli rimandavano indietro.  
Poi, cercando in tutti i modi di trattenersi e già con le lacrime agli occhi, scoppiò in una risata silenziosa, piegato in due sia dall’accesso di riso represso che dal dolore al petto per lo sforzo di non farsi sentire – e smascherare – da tutti i presenti nel salone.  
  
E tutto sarebbe andato per il verso giusto, senza alcun incidente di sorta, perché né Minosse né Aiacos sembravano averli notati. Sarebbe.  
Perché, traumatizzando Milo perfino più di un Giudice Infernale in abito da seta, Camus scoppiò a ridere. E ci volle tutto l’autocontrollo residuo allo scorpione per rispondere alle occhiate sbalordite dei presenti con un cenno rassicurante e uno sguardo colpevole, come a voler dire “chiedo immensamente perdono, è stata colpa mia”.  
Tutto mentre Camus, l’uomo che neppure sorrideva se non di fronte a Milo (o sporadicamente Crystal), se la rideva come un ragazzino.  
Solamente l’arrivo provvidenziale dell’uomo loro obiettivo, apparso in cima alla solenne scalinata che faceva da padrona nel salone, scongiurò l’incontro tra due Giudici che ormai si erano accorti di non essere soli e tra due Cavalieri che a stento erano finalmente riusciti a ricomporsi.  
  
Milo dovette ringraziare Aphrodite per aver dato fondo al trucco più costoso che aveva nel suo beauty-case.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cavalieri e Specter si ignorarono per tutta la durata dell’evento, aggirandosi tra gli ospiti ignari senza approcciarsi gli uni agli altri.  
Milo, superata l’indecisione iniziale, cercò di atteggiarsi al meglio delle sue possibilità e recitò la sua parte senza incappare in alcun incidente, potendo contare anche sull’aiuto di Camus; ogni volta che qualcuno cercava di attaccare bottone con Milo, il francese interveniva scusandosi per “la sua consorte”, spiegando un aggressivo mal di gola.  
Inoltre, non appena qualcuno si avvicinava troppo, Aphrodite aveva consegnato a Milo un ventaglio proprio per quell’occasione. E se alcuni lo consideravano un comportamento bizzarro, altri scrollavano le spalle e continuavano a chiacchierare come se nulla fosse accaduto.  
  
L’occhiata sporadica comunque cadeva in direzione di Minosse e Aiacos, che sembravano aver adottato una strategia simile, ma avevano probabilmente lo stesso identico scopo e non avrebbe avuto senso cominciare a prendersi per i fondelli.  
Almeno, non prima di aver concluso il loro incarico.  
  
La svolta si verificò, finalmente, quasi un’ora e mezza dopo il loro arrivo; le luci si affievolirono all’improvviso, e illuminato dalle uniche di intensità maggiore apparve in cima alle scale l’ospite della festa; a prima vista, un ricco imprenditore tedesco con un sorriso forse troppo amichevole stampato in viso, intento a rivolgere parole di benvenuto a tutti i presenti.  
Ad un occhio più attento, che faceva affidamento anche su alcuni sensi in più, non c’erano dubbi riguardo la verità. Milo poteva sentire filamenti di cosmo emanare dall’uomo impettito dietro la balaustra, non esattamente malevoli ma non appartenenti a nessuna divinità maggiore presente sulla Terra.  
Restava qualcosa di familiare, un sussurro suggeriva a Milo di aver già percepito un cosmo di simile provenienza, ed era sicuro che Camus non se l’era fatto sfuggire.  
Un sopracciglio sollevato ed un’espressione perplessa nascosta dietro le scure lenti a contatto l’unica conferma di cui lo scorpione aveva bisogno.  
  
«Qualche idea?», gli chiese, non appena il padrone di casa smise di parlare. Il salone tornò ad essere inondato di luce artificiale, e Milo seguì con lo sguardo l’uomo che scendeva i gradini per mischiarsi alla folla. «Non possiamo fare ricorso al nostro cosmo, potrebbe rendersene conto e sparire».  
  
  
  
Camus era perfettamente d’accordo con lui: «Anche provare ad avvicinarlo direttamente non è una buona idea. Non sappiamo quanta familiarità ci fosse fra lui e la coppia di cui abbiamo preso il posto», aggiunse scartando a priori anche quell’approccio.  
Una soluzione fattibile era attendere il termine della festa e restare indietro, così da restare soli assieme al suo organizzatore, ma nulla rendeva sicura la sua partecipazione fino alla fine. Avrebbe potuto decidere di ritirarsi prima, come spesso anche Atena soleva fare nei panni di Lady Isabel, e non ci sarebbe stata una giusta occasione.  
L’altra fece rabbrividire Camus al solo pensiero, ma poteva funzionare molto più in fretta.  
«Andiamo a chiedere il parere di Minosse e Aiacos», si ritrovò costretto a proporre, per nulla sorpreso dell’occhiata che gli riservò Milo a quelle parole. «Dubito che due opinioni siano peggiori di una sola, anche se l’idea non mi aggrada».  
  
Ricevuto un cenno d’assenso – anche se piuttosto contrariato – da Milo, il francese fece vagare lo sguardo sulle molte teste per individuare il bersaglio della sua ricerca, e preso sottobraccio il marito si incamminò in quella direzione.  
Attento a non incappare nel loro obiettivo per errore.  
Fortunatamente, gli Specter sembravano aver capito l’antifona, perché immediatamente cercarono un angolo meno affollato e attesero lì l’arrivo dei Cavalieri, di cui Camus si fece portavoce. In gran parte perché Milo, non appena posati gli occhi su Minosse a distanza così ravvicinata, fu colto da un altro accesso di risa a stento camuffato.  
Non che Camus non trovasse la situazione divertente, ma dopo il primo – terribile – impatto non faceva più tanto effetto; anzi, vedere Minosse con un trucco da far invidia ad Aphrodite e l’arruffata chioma bianca acconciata con tanta attenzione diventava sempre più devastante ad ogni occhiata.  
Tuttavia, la prima domanda che Camus si ritrovò a porre non era per nulla correlata alla missione, troppa restava la confusione: «Perché mai al posto di Minosse non ci sono Violate o Veronica?».  
  
Solo per maledire l’assurda priorità del suo istinto immediatamente dopo. Milo, dal canto suo, sembrò voler ridere ancora più forte, a giudicare da quanto le sue spalle tremavano.  
  
  
  
«Lo sai, potresti farti gli affari tuoi», ribatté Minosse, incrociando le braccia.  
  
  
  
«Per amor di Atena, non parlare, peggiori solamente le cose», riuscì finalmente a comunicare Milo, senza fiato per aver cercato di non farsi sentire dagli altri ospiti. Anche se tenuta in un sussurro, la voce di Minosse restava vibrante e profonda, del tutto inappropriata al suo corrente aspetto.  
  
  
  
Fu Aiacos a salvare la situazione, prima che potesse scoppiare un litigio tra i due: «La situazione è stata descritta come inadeguata all’intervento di Specter inferiori ai Giudici, così come credo il medesimo fato sia stato la ragione per cui siamo nella stessa situazione», disse, zittendo sia Minosse che Milo.  
Pandora, fedele sacerdotessa di Ade, era stata la prima ad offrire la sua opinione riguardo un intervento di Violate, specialmente; era stato Rhadamanthys a procurarsi l’invito a quell’evento, da una coppia di benestanti inglesi ch’era riuscito a raggirare, ma ovviamente la coppia era formata da marito e moglie.  
Ade, però, aveva proibito l’intervento di Specter inferiori ai Giganti. Con le presenti conseguenze.  
L’unico motivo per cui Minosse era stato costretto – con un aiuto non indifferente da parte di Valentine e Rhadamanthys – a travestirsi? Una scommessa che aveva fatto assieme ai suoi parigrado e aveva perso.  
«Piuttosto che commentarci a vicenda – aggiunse poi, notando una chiara ostilità – non dovremmo pensare a cosa fare?».  
  
  
  
«Ragion per cui siamo qui a parlare con voi piuttosto che agire», replicò Camus, finalmente in grado di tornare sui binari da cui aveva deragliato.  
Tornati seri, sia Minosse che Milo seppellirono l’ascia di guerra e si misero in ascolto, attenti a non attirare l’attenzione sul loro gruppo. Se il padrone di casa li avesse individuati, la loro copertura sarebbe saltata. Non era semplice celare il cosmo di due Cavalieri e due Specter, la minima fluttuazione li avrebbe smascherati in men che non si dicesse.  
«Voi avete qualche idea?».  
  
  
  
Minosse annuì, ma per sicurezza di azione lasciò ad Aiacos la parola: «Attirare il nostro obiettivo lontano dalla folla e interrogarlo. Idea inattuabile, perché purtroppo la coppia a cui Rhadamanthys ha sottratto l’invito è da lui molto conosciuta», disse questi, frustrato.  
Lungi dal lamentarsi, perché se non fosse stato per la viverna non avrebbero potuto portare avanti l’incarico senza fare irruzione e rischiare di perdere la loro preda, ma restava comunque un problema.  
«Comunque – aggiunse poi – voi non dovreste avere lo stesso problema. Avete preso il posto di due benestanti francesi, che il nostro ospite non conosce personalmente».  
  
  
  
Una buona notizia, anche se non perfetta.  
L’idea sovvenne a Milo, che si guardò attentamente intorno prima di parlare: «Va bene, ascoltatemi. Se collaboriamo, ho un piano che potrebbe funzionare», disse, accennando alle sue spalle con la testa.  
L’uomo che avrebbero dovuto abbindolare non era troppo distante, abbastanza da non notare il complotto in corso contro di lui e impegnato a conversare con una donna in tailleur. Se non conosceva le due persone che Camus e Milo stavano impersonando, allora avevano un’opportunità.  
«Io e Camus lo distrarremo lontano dalla folla, sul balcone. Una volta fuori, voi due ci raggiungerete e Minosse userà il Dominio Cosmico per impedirgli di scappare senza che nessuno si accorga di nulla», spiegò, in fretta ma con precisione.  
Se anche all’uomo sarebbe saltato in mente di mettersi a gridare, Milo non aveva dubbi che una minaccia con la Cuspide Scarlatta in mezzo agli occhi sarebbe bastata a dissuaderlo.  
  
  
  
«Può funzionare», assentì Aiacos, imitato sia da Camus che da Minosse. «Diamoci una mossa».  
  
  
  
E funzionò davvero.  
Una volta attirata l’attenzione del loro obiettivo, compito che richiese vari tentativi a causa del suo continuo spostarsi attraverso il salone, Camus intavolò una conversazione nella sua lingua madre per aumentare la sua credibilità e passò rapidamente in rassegna tutti gli argomenti non incriminanti da poter bruciare mentre lo conduceva all’esterno.  
Affari in salita, beneficenza, incontri ufficiali, e in meno di cinque minuti erano tutti e tre fuori in terrazza, di fronte ad una splendida vista e pronti ad agire.  
Furono così rapidi che la vittima del loro piano si rese conto dell’inganno solo quando, intrappolato dai fili di Minosse e intimato al silenzio dall’affilatissima unghia di Milo sotto il mento, fece due conti nella sua testa e capì di aver camminato dritto in una trappola.  
  
Non impiegarono molto ad interrogarlo, scoprire di avere tra le mani un seguace di Discordia – fortunatamente senza la presenza della dea, ancora incapace di reincarnarsi in un corpo fisico – e lasciarlo in custodia agli Specter.  
Camus avrebbe voluto protestare riguardo quella scelta di azione, ma si trovavano in Germania e il castello di Ade era molto più vicino del Santuario.  
Nel giro di mezz’ora, il seguace di Eris era stato consegnato agli Specter minori chiamati da Aiacos e Minosse, e quest’ultimo aveva ricominciato a litigare con Milo.  
  
  
  
«Ti sta bene quel vestito, _Μίνως_. Perché non lo indossi più spesso?».  
  
  
  
«Da che pulpito il finto complimento. Lo hai scelto tu, o hai chiesto aiuto in un bordello?».  
  
  
  
«Non sono io quello con un serpente che gli morde le…».  
  
  
  
«Adesso basta».  
Stanco di quella tiritera, Camus scambiò un’occhiata con Aiacos e sospirò, agguantando Milo per la collottola: «Dateci un taglio, siete ridicoli entrambi. Tu più di Milo solo per l’accoppiata voce-abito», li informò, senza perdere un battito.  
Parole che gli guadagnarono l’espressione ferita di quest’ultimo, ma che almeno li zittirono entrambi. Per circa cinque secondi.  
Poi, Camus dovette trovare una soluzione più efficace al problema, e per il bene dell’intera festa ancora in corso nel salone, ci riuscì.  
  
  
  
  
  
«Allora? Com’è… _Vad i helvete hände?!_ ».  
Scioccato, Aphrodite guardò con occhi sgranati prima Milo, la cui acconciatura era ormai completamente sfatta così come il suo trucco, e poi Camus, che mai aveva visto così scompigliato; poi, più incredulo che preoccupato, si ritrovò piegato in due dalle risate.  
Camus aveva il rossetto di Milo ovunque, dalla bocca fino al collo, ed era evidentissimo che _qualcosa_ lo aveva costretto a liberarsi delle protesi che Aphrodite aveva infilato dentro al vestito dello scorpione, dato l’aspetto decisamente meno mascherato di quest’ultimo.  
Se non avesse saputo cosa aveva di fronte, avrebbe quasi creduto fossero usciti da una rissa di strada, a giudicare dalle condizioni in cui – sfortunatamente – era ridotto ciò che indossavano.  
«Qualsiasi cosa abbia convinto Camus a fare sesso con te vestito in quel modo, non voglio saperlo».  
  
  
  
«Hai ragione», commentò Milo, ancora scosso, se dalla voglia di ridere per Minosse o dal fatto che Camus lo avesse… non era certo. «Non vuoi saperlo».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzioni  
> C'est quoi ce bordel?!: Che diavolo?! What the fuck?!  
> Αγάπη μου: amore mio  
> Τι διάολο?!: Ti diáolo?! Che diavolo?!  
> Μίνως: Mínōs  
> Vad i helvete hände?!: Che diavolo è successo?!
> 
> Minosse è l'unico ad aver mantenuto il nome del doppiaggio italiano, lo so. È anche l'unico che preferisco con quel nome piuttosto che con il Minos originale, quindi... non me ne volete.  
> E a proposito di Minosse e Aiacos, vedeteli come vi pare. Coppia, non coppia, nemici giurati... insomma, come più vi diverte. Rhadamanthys avrebbe dovuto sostituire uno dei due, ma siccome è l'unico che ha una parvenza di vita sociale fuori dall'inferno ed è decisamente un nobile... nah. E solo con Aiacos potevo metterlo, dato che quel bobtail di Minosse è tecnicamente suo fratello e 'sti due non sono Kanon e Saga. Direi di no, ci scappava il morto.  
> E sì, il mio parere su Aphrodite è praticamente l'opposto di almeno 2/3 del fandom. Se provi a vestirlo da donna ti ritrovi avvelenato nel giro di tre (3) secondi netti. 
> 
> Siete avvisati per il prossimo capitolo, non è qualcosa di semplice da mandar giù. L'allegria è finita, almeno per un po' .
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Il Tormento del Passato  
> Ship: Milo x Camus  
> Rating: M (per le tematiche)  
> Data di pubblicazione: entro la prossima settimana  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale. Per il momento, sto pubblicando capitoli già scritti, quindi la puntualità sarà rispettata.  
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.  
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	28. Il Tormento del Passato

##  **Il Tormento del Passato**

###  **Milo x Camus**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: M (per le tematiche trattate)  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali

_Chi invidia l'uomo per l'oro che lo ricopre non conosce il buio oscurato dalla luce._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Ricordava ancora il giorno in cui era stato seppellito.  
C’era il sole e la terra era calda, intrisa di raggi splendenti, e la brezza più leggera accarezzava chi usciva alla luce, si aggrappava agli abiti e ai capelli con la gentilezza di uno sfarfallio.  
I templi erano bianchissimi, rilucenti quasi, stagliati contro il fianco della montagna e così lontani da rendere impossibile vederli in altro modo se non perfetti ed intoccabili.  
  
Ma tutto, per Milo, aveva perso ogni significato. E tutto era violento, implacabile, perfino il più delicato dei gesti.  
La fine brezza era un vento tempestoso, che gli afferrava la folta chioma viola, la tirava e sbatacchiava in ogni direzione. Il sole era il peggior nemico, accecante nella sua luce, bollente e aggressivo nel suo calore, tanto da farlo soffrire nell’oro della sua armatura.  
E le Sacre Vestigia non erano più l’orgoglio del suo nome. Lui, lo Scorpione d’Oro, il Cavaliere che tanto onore aveva sulle spalle, voleva solo strapparsi di dosso quel peso immane e scagliarlo via, lontano, dove nessuno l’avrebbe mai più ritrovato.  
  
Se quell’oro non fosse stato lì, Milo non sarebbe stato costretto a cullare tra le braccia il corpo gelido e immobile di Camus. Non sarebbe stato costretto ad abbracciarlo, in un ultimo, disperato tentativo di riaverlo con sé, mentre il suo cuore era fermo e il suo respiro uno spettrale ricordo.  
E non sarebbe stato costretto ad inginocchiarsi di fronte alla sua tomba, a chinarsi sulla sua lapide incisa solo poco prima, a piangere e urlare fino a perdere la voce e versare tutte le sue lacrime. Non sarebbe stato costretto a sdraiarsi accanto al cumulo ancora smosso di terra, la schiena supportata solo dal freddo monito della pietra, incapace di lasciar andare l’unica persona che avesse mai amato.  
  
Se non fosse stato un Cavaliere d’Oro, Milo non avrebbe mai sofferto così tanto. Non avrebbe costretto il suo cuore in agonia a chiudersi in gabbia, a seguirlo mentre rincorreva, cieco alle sue azioni, l’unica distrazione che gli veniva concessa dal dolore.  
Si travestiva, cambiava il colore dei suoi capelli nello stesso oro che odiava, e cercava fra le strade di Rodorio chi poteva strapparlo allo strazio della morte. Vicoli, stanze sconosciute, case disabitate, non c’era luogo che Milo non avesse visitato, sempre in compagnia di un uomo diverso, sempre in cerca di più depravazione.  
La notte non era nulla se non una rincorsa sfrenata e disperata di dissolutezza e brama dell’ oblio, solo gemiti, imprecazioni, false parole e vane speranze. Milo non tornava quasi più al Grande Tempio, le sue giornate erano sempre lì, accanto alla sua tomba, e quando tornava, i suoi confratelli non davano più neppure spazio all’immaginazione.  
  
C’erano notti anche peggiori, notti in cui gli occhi di Mur guizzavano ai graffi sul corpo di Milo, sul suo incedere incerto, e lui sapeva.  
Non diceva nulla, ma Milo sapeva che Mur non era cieco e sordo. Sapeva che l’Ariete aveva capito quanto avesse cominciato a farsi male, a permettere agli altri di fargli male, anche solo per sentire qualcosa, qualunque cosa.  
Una notte non ce l’aveva fatta. Era arrivato alla Casa del Leone e lì si era svegliato, fra lenzuola intrise di sangue e righe di sale sul viso bianco come quello di uno spettro. Ioria non lo aveva fermato, quando era tornato al cimitero. Ma Milo aveva sentito lo sguardo infuocato del leone fino ai piedi della scalinata.  
  
A tre anni dalla morte di Camus, nulla di Milo era più quello di un tempo. Forse sarebbe morto, l’avrebbe seguito nel gelo interminabile degli Inferi, ma non lo fece. Non ci riuscì.  
Quando, ancora soffocato dall’oro di Scorpio, aveva finalmente provato a darsi la pace che cercava, lui l’aveva fermato. Aveva preso quella Rosa Bianca dalle sue dita tremanti, una rosa rubata ai giardini di un Cavaliere morto, e l’aveva abbracciato.  
Un gelo familiare, conosciuto, che tanto aveva provato a detestare ma non era riuscito ad incolpare.  
Se Crystal non fosse arrivato, quel giorno d’estate greca, i Cavalieri avrebbero ritrovato il loro caro Scorpio con una rosa dipinta di sangue conficcata nel cuore.  
  
Poco meno di un anno più tardi, un nuovo cosmo giunse al Grande Tempio. Nuovo, ma allo stesso tempo conosciuto, perso ad un ricordo più gentile divenuto poi tirannico.  
Kanon, guidato dal dolce perdono di Atena, che nessuno aveva mai aspettato. Colui ch’era stato additato come animo maligno, ch’aveva dato inizio al peggior orrore mai visto al Santuario, assolto dai suoi crimini dalla saggia gentilezza di una dea.  
Nessuno, a parte Milo, aveva notato la sua fiera presenza. Nessuno, a parte Milo, era salito fino alla Tredicesima Casa, il giorno del suo arrivo silenzioso. Era stato lui, nella sua spietatezza, a dare l’ultimo giudizio.  
Davanti agli occhi imploranti ma sapienti di una dea che tanto rispettava, la Cuspide Scarlatta aveva colpito ed infierito, aveva dipinto sopra un corpo segnato dal sale e dal pentimento le 14 stelle di Scorpio, e ad Antares aveva fallito.  
Una sconfitta volontaria, una redenzione inaspettata.  
  
Milo era tornato alla sua Casa gettandosi alle spalle la sua grazia, e quando Kanon lo aveva raggiunto, quella stessa sera, si era concesso di perdersi di nuovo.  
Lui, il minore dei gemelli, il nuovo Gemini, lo amava. Milo lo sapeva. Milo conosceva ciò con cui stava giocando, ma non era capace di rispondergli.  
E così, invece di farlo, invece di smettere con le sue disillusioni, continuò ad immaginare che con lui ci fosse qualcun altro, che quei capelli indaco sparsi sulle lenzuola fossero del più vivido turchese, che quegli occhi verdi fossero il confortante lapislazzuli che mai aveva dimenticato.  
Poi, allo scattare dei quattro anni, tutto finì nel buio.  
  
La Guerra Sacra, l’epocale scontro che costrinse Milo a prendere i frammenti del suo cuore e renderli polvere.  
Lo scorpione pensava di non saper più come piangere e soffrire, ma mai supplizio fu peggiore del giorno in cui gli toccò posare gli occhi sul nemico, un nemico con il volto del suo amore. Mai lacrime furono più amare del giorno in cui gli toccò levare la mano contro Camus, ai suoi occhi traditore, eppure incapace di combattere.  
In ginocchio sul campo di battaglia, le mani che poco prima stringevano la gola di chi doveva uccidere abbandonate senza forze.  
  
L’immolazione era giunta sotto le spoglie di salvezza, per chi ogni speranza l’aveva ormai lasciata. Le tenebre eterne della morte, l’abbandono alla pace nel mezzo della guerra, un pianto che forse non sarebbe mai finito e una riunione che troppo aveva tardato.  
Il buio lo avvolgeva, ovunque e in ogni modo, e avrebbe continuato a perdersi per sempre in esso.  
  
  
Se, all’improvviso, non avesse spalancato gli occhi alla luce soffusa della luna.  
Ci mise un po’ a rendersi conto dei dintorni, a delineare i contorni sfumati del mobilio, la sensazione morbida di comode lenzuola, il dolce mormorio del vento oltre la finestra. Le mani fredde e forti di Camus sulle spalle, che l’avevano scosso via dal suo interminabile abbandono, gli occhi brillanti anche in penombra.  
«C-Camus? Cosa…».  
Un sogno. Milo sospirò. Era stato solo un sogno, nient’altro che aggressione mnemonica del passato. Si rese conto delle lacrime che gli solcavano il viso solo quando, delicate e attente, le dita di Camus le asciugarono.  
  
  
  
Camus tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere che Milo lentamente tornava ad essere se stesso, e lo strinse a sé non appena giudicò il suo risveglio stabile.  
Era il cuore della notte, e il francese era stato svegliato all’improvviso, disturbato dal cosmo impercettibile e agitato di chi gli dormiva accanto; la foschia del sonno si era diradata al primo lamento di Milo, che aveva cominciato a girarsi e rigirarsi senza requie, e Camus aveva immediatamente tentato di destarlo dal suo incubo.  
Non era la prima volta. Non sarebbe stata l’ultima.  
Mentre lo abbracciava, gli accarezzava i capelli e mormorava paroline dolci e confortanti che solo a lui era concesso ascoltare, Camus si incolpò di nuovo.  
  
Milo stava soffrendo a causa sua, per la sua scelta di combattere e morire, per il suo tradimento, per ogni singola menzogna che gli aveva propinato. Anni erano trascorsi da una così misericordiosa rinascita, ma lui non era ancora libero.  
Quante volte ormai Camus l’aveva preso tra le braccia, racchiuso in un calore gelido e amorevole, non lo sapeva più. Quante volte Milo ancora si era addormentato con la testa sul suo petto, ad ascoltare il battito vivo, pulsante, di chi amava.  
Ogni singola volta, Camus pensava sempre più intensamente di non esser degno di quel perdono.  
  
Il loro ritorno non era stato semplice, la loro riconciliazione forse ancor meno. Camus non avrebbe mai dimenticato le parole supplicanti che Milo, un uomo che mai si abbassava a supplicare, gli aveva rivolto tra le lacrime.  
“Non tradirmi più”, gli aveva detto, la voce rotta da un pianto doloroso. “Se devi combattere, combatti. Ma ti prego, non tradirmi più. Non riesco a sopportarlo”.  
E Camus, che già aveva il cuore a pezzi, aveva fatto giuramento. Lui, l’algido ed estraneo Aquarius, che mai era tornato sui suoi passi a dispetto del tormento, aveva giurato a Milo di non tradire più. Di non fingere più.  
Ma neppure quel sentito giuramento era stato in grado di salvare Milo dai suoi orribili ricordi, e Camus era di nuovo lì, a cullare chi era troppo forte per chiedere aiuto, e troppo debole per combattere da solo.  
  
«Mi dispiace, _mon amour_ », sussurrò, quando Milo artigliò la morbida stoffa che lo ricopriva. « _C'est seulement ma faute_ ».  
  
  
  
Lui scosse la testa, soggiogato dalle conseguenze del suo sogno ad un pianto addolorato, e lo strinse ancor più forte: « _μην με αφήνεις_ », lo implorò, ogni parola spezzata da un tono bagnato di lacrime. « _Μην με αφήνεις μόνη μου_ ».  
Ormai si aggrappava a lui come se lasciandolo sarebbe caduto ancora nel baratro infinito, cercava il battito del suo cuore, il suo respiro, la sua voce, e non riusciva a farne a meno. Lo voleva lì, accanto a lui, mai lontano e mai più perso.  
Perché se Camus fosse sparito ancora, Milo non sarebbe più esistito.  
  
  
  
E Camus, custodendo l’uomo che tanto amava fra le braccia, gli lasciò un dolce bacio sui capelli. «Non sei solo, Milo», lo rassicurò, accarezzandogli la meravigliosa criniera viola, dipingendo rassicuranti cerchi lungo la sua schiena. «Non ti lascerò».  
Una promessa che, a discapito del costo, non avrebbe mai più infranto.  
  
Solo quando, finalmente calmo e rincuorato, Milo tornò a perdersi nel quieto abbraccio della notte, Camus si permise si respirare a cuor leggero.  
Quelle notti non avrebbero mai smesso il loro interminabile tormento, ma finché poteva essere lì, disteso alla luce della luna con Milo sul suo cuore, le avrebbe affrontate assieme a lui.  
Fino alla fine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzioni  
> C’est seulement ma faute: è solo colpa mia  
> Μην με αφήνεις: (Min me afíneis) Non lasciarmi  
> Μην με αφήνεις μόνη μου: (Min me afíneis móni mou) Non lasciarmi solo
> 
> Non ho molto da dire a riguardo, se non: non fate come Milo. 
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Indietro del Tempo 2 - Ritorno  
> Ship: Crystal x Shun & background Milo x Camus  
> Rating: T  
> Data di pubblicazione: entro la prossima settimana  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale. Per il momento, sto pubblicando capitoli già scritti, quindi la puntualità sarà rispettata.   
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	29. Indietro Nel Tempo 2 - Ritorno

##  **Indietro Nel Tempo 2 - Ritorno**

###  **Crystal x Shun  
Milo x Camus**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: G  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali

_La definizione di miracolo cambia per tutti; in questo caso, attore e protagonista non è altri che la vita._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Erano trascorsi anni dalla loro scomparsa definitiva, quel giorno funesto al Muro del Lamento. Anni durante i quali nessuno dei loro allievi aveva preso abbastanza coraggio da indossare le Sacre Vestigia d’Oro al loro posto. Non erano ancora pronti. Non era il loro tempo.  
Tuttavia, appena prima dello scoccare di un nuovo secolo, appena prima di lasciare il passo ad una nuova schiera di anni, accadde ciò che poteva essere definito solo un miracolo senza precedenti.  
Con occhi spalancati e scioccati, Crystal e Shun ascoltavano ciò che i servitori del Santuario stavan loro riferendo. Così come anche Seiya, Sirio e il lontanissimo Ikki, che dalla Regina Nera si era precipitato di nuovo in Grecia al primo accenno di tale notizia.  
  
Atena e Ade avevano stretto un accordo. Thanatos e Hypnos, lontani nella loro dimora, non si erano opposti. Poseidone era stato partecipe allo stesso modo, così come il possente spirito di Odino. Tutte le divinità, vive e risvegliate negli anni successivi alla Guerra Sacra, si erano riunite a solenne concilio per discutere delle sorti del mondo.  
E la loro decisione era stata tra le più audaci e mai tentate nella storia.  
Riportare indietro tutti i guerrieri periti a causa dei loro errori divini, e dalla loro incapacità di aver mantenuto l’armonia tra le loro stesse fila.  
Cavalieri, Generali, Guerrieri del Nord, perfino ogni singolo Specter la cui essenza era stata sigillata dalla corona di Virgo. Il loro intento era richiamare tutti alla vita, donando loro il corpo che sarebbe stato di quegli anni.  
Un corpo giovane e ancora forte, nonostante fosse la soglia del XX secolo, ché il loro cosmo non avrebbe concesso un deperimento tanto rapido.  
Ade aveva per primo richiamato i suoi servitori, i suoi Giudici, che si erano inchinati al suo cospetto come sempre avevano fatto. Poi Poseidone, che si era prodigato per riportare nel suo regno i Generali caduti, per la gioia lacrimevole di Sirya.  
Odino aveva concesso nuova vita a coloro che combattevano per Asgard, pur senza mai mostrarsi in corpo fisico, e la melodiosa lira di Mime suonava ancora e senza più malizia.  
  
Gli ultimi erano i Cavalieri.  
Molti erano già stati strappati alle grinfie della morte, i Cavalieri d’Argento più ansiosi di fare ritorno, ma nessuno di loro aveva ancora ripreso conoscenza. Nessun dubbio, quindi, che i Cavalieri di Bronzo non ne sapessero ancora nulla, sebbene Crystal e Shun avessero preso casa nella cittadella costruita nei pressi del Grande Tempio.  
Altri, come il Maestro dei Ghiacci e Orfeo, erano ancora indecisi sul loro ritorno. Lo stesso fato dei Cavalieri d’Oro.  
  
Dal canto suo, Crystal non riusciva a biasimarli. Sin dal loro riposo ultimo, avvenuto ben più tardi della Guerra Sacra contro Ade, tutti loro erano stati accolti nello splendido luogo dove non esistevano passioni umane e sofferenza.  
Come molti fra i Cavalieri, il loro corpo scontava la pena del ghiaccio eterno, ma la loro anima era splendente come il sole nei Campi Elisi, dove non c’era guerra, non c’era dolore, non c’era nulla di ciò che li aveva distrutti in vita.  
Atena aveva teso loro la mano, circondata dall’erba verde e tenera e da un cielo senza macchia, e stava aspettando una risposta.  
Non vi sarebbe stata sorpresa alcuna se la loro risposta fosse il contrario di ciò che tutti i vivi desideravano.  
La scelta dei Cavalieri era fra la pace infinita dell’Elisio, dove potevano riposare dopo anni di vita tormentata da dubbi e battaglia, e la pace incerta del mondo dei viventi, dove avrebbero dovuto tornare a combattere e persisteva il rischio di altre guerre.  
Molti avrebbero rifiutato all’istante.  
  
  
  
Preoccupato, Shun guardò l’inserviente chinare la testa e andarsene, prima di voltarsi verso Crystal: «Cosa credi sceglieranno?».  
Sebbene avesse già un sospetto, l’opinione del biondo lo incuriosiva non poco.  
  
  
  
Crystal rispose con un mezzo sospiro, cadendo a sedere sul divano del loro modesto salotto, e abbracciò Shun quando questi lo seguì per fargli compagnia: «Un’idea ce l’avrei», disse, sommessamente. «Tutti o nessuno».  
Lì accanto, il suo gentile fidanzato annuì, mostrando come fosse d’accordo. O sarebbero tornati tutti, dal primo all’ultimo, o non sarebbero tornati affatto. Forse solo per principio, o per evitare l’ingiustizia dell’incertezza a chi avesse deciso di non restare indietro.  
Se anche uno soltanto di loro avesse scelto di continuare l’idillica non-vita ai Campi Elisi, non si sarebbero mossi per alcuna ragione.  
O avrebbero anche rischiato di dare cieca speranza a chi, in vita, attendeva il ritorno di chi poteva non tornare più.  
  
  
  
Notando l’espressione corrucciata che ne deformava le fattezze altrimenti fredde ma gentili, Shun lasciò un delicato bacio sulla guancia di Crystal e sorrise, intrecciando le loro dita con fare distratto. Tuttavia, non disse né commentò nulla, così che la stanza rimase in quieto silenzio.  
Sapeva il turbinio di pensieri che stava vorticando nella mente di Crystal, in quel momento, ma lo lasciò rimuginare in pace.  
Da come aveva reagito, spalancando gli occhi e stringendo i pugni, a Shun era stato immediatamente chiaro a chi si fossero diretti il suo timore e la sua inquietudine. Come Sirio, o forse molto più di lui, Crystal aveva qualcuno che desiderava ardentemente rivedere. Non c’erano dubbi che tutto il suo auspicio si fosse diretto verso il ritorno di tutti, invece che di nessuno.  
Camus e Milo in primo piano, i due uomini che nella loro giovinezza lo avevano cresciuto ed erano stati i genitori ch’aveva perduto; e il Maestro dei Ghiacci, che sebbene per poco, era stato un maestro gentile e premuroso, e si era preso cura di lui quando Camus non aveva potuto.  
Da tutt’altra parte, Shun non aveva molte aspettative.  
Sebbene fosse affezionato ai Cavalieri che aveva conosciuto e rispettasse immensamente anche gli altri, non c’era qualcuno verso cui propendere. Come suo fratello, Shun non aveva mai avuto molti contatti con i Cavalieri d’Oro, nonostante la sua indole pronta a legare con tutti.  
Gli unici, in qualche modo, poteva davvero voler vedere di nuovo in vita erano Albione, il suo gentile maestro, e Orfeo. Il leggendario Cavaliere d’Argento ch’era rimasto intrappolato all’inferno per poter restare assieme alla sua amata, e che poi era morto in seguito alla soggiogazione di Shun da parte di Ade.  
Non sapeva se fosse senso di colpa o benevolenza nei suoi confronti, ma non sarebbe stato malvagio riaverlo indietro.  
  
«Si sta facendo tardi», fece notare a Crystal dopo ore di immobilità, finalmente infrangendo il silenzio. Nessuno dei due si era curato di alzarsi per accendere le luci, perciò il buio della sera stava lentamente infiltrandosi negli angoli, portando via il sole. «Mangiamo qualcosa e andiamo a dormire, va bene?».  
Con un tenero sorriso ad incurvargli le labbra, Shun si alzò dal divano con un movimento fluido e tese la mano a Crystal, tirandolo su in un batter d’occhio.  
  
  
  
Lui scosse la testa, seppur stringendo sempre la sua mano: «Non credo di avere appetito», ammise. La notizia lo aveva del tutto scombussolato, e si sentiva lo stomaco chiuso. Se avesse provato a mangiare, era sicuro che si sarebbe sentito male subito dopo.  
Fortunatamente, Shun comprese la tempesta di emozioni che l’aveva assalito e non commentò oltre, chiedendo solo un po’ compagnia mentre lui metteva qualcosa sotto i denti.  
Non si sforzò neppure di fare conversazione, lasciando a Crystal libero arbitrio su ciò che sentiva di voler fare, e quando, un po’ più tardi, si infilarono sotto le coperte non gli chiese neppure di spegnere la fioca lampada al suo fianco.  
E Crystal, che già sapeva non sarebbe riuscito a prendere sonno, e male avrebbe sopportato di restare al buio con le sue riflessioni, gliene fu immensamente grato.  
  
  
  
  
  
Allo scoccare del nuovo secolo, mezzanotte esatta, tutti coloro che al Santuario erano vivi (tranne i Cavalieri appena resuscitati) si svegliarono di soprassalto.  
Il motivo?  
Lo scampanio assordante delle trillanti campane d’oro, i fuochi azzurri della Meridiana, e l’accecante luce del sole in piena notte.  
Mentre Shun scattava a sedere, ancora mezzo assonnato, Crystal gettò via le coperte e balzò giù dal letto, fiondandosi immediatamente fuori dalla porta. Davanti ai suoi occhi uno spettacolo che mai, in tutta la sua vita, avrebbe dimenticato.  
  
Lo Zodiaco d’Oro era una profusione di luce dorata, ogni singolo tempio brillava come maestose stelle, e il bagliore era così intenso da fare invidia al Sole stesso; Crystal dovette schermarsi gli occhi con una mano per non ferirli, guardando a bocca aperta.  
Dal centro delle Dodici Case, dall’atrio in cui ogni armatura d’oro riposava, si innalzavano fasci di luce abbagliante come stelle comete, nessuno però più alto della testa del Colosso di Atena in cima allo Zodiaco. I Dodici Cavalieri d’Oro e si stavano mostrando al cospetto della loro dea, in una profusione di raggi, baleni e musica.  
Crystal poteva quasi percepire l’Eufonia delle Sacre Vestigia, che richiamavano a sé lo spirito dei loro proprietari, e si accorse che Shun lo aveva seguito all’esterno solo quando, cadendo in ginocchio, si ritrovò sorretto dalle sue premurose mani.  
«Sono tornati», disse, le labbra tremanti, gli occhi scintillanti di lacrime. «Camus… Camus e Milo sono tornati».  
  
  
  
  
  
Ci vollero tre giorni perché i Cavalieri d’Argento resuscitati dagli dei riprendessero i sensi, scatenando un putiferio fra la cittadella e Rodorio. Ancelle e inservienti correvano avanti e indietro da e verso il villaggio per ottemperare ai bisogni di chi si era appena risvegliato, in particolar modo cibo ed erbe medicinali coltivate appositamente per il Santuario, e i Cavalieri stessi sembravano confusi sul come e perché si trovassero lì e non tre metri sottoterra.  
A nessuno era ancora concesso vederli, tranne i guaritori, poiché le loro facoltà mentali restavano ottenebrate e in fase di assestamento. A quanto pareva, una resurrezione non era affatto un processo istantaneo, e chi aveva aperto gli occhi si era ritrovato smarrito oltre ogni immaginazione.  
Dopo il primo incidente quasi mortale, che a momenti aveva visto Babel arrostire vivo un guaritore, il loro cosmo era stato temporaneamente soppresso utilizzando i sigilli di Atena. Almeno finché non fossero tornati normali.  
Molti di loro, ad aggiungere carico a carico, stavano perfino lottando con la tremenda confusione che avevano nel cervello nel momento della loro morte; chi non era tornato come Specter durante la Guerra Sacra, ed era morto sotto il controllo mentale di Arles, impiegava perfino più tempo a ristabilirsi.  
  
Dato il risvolto di quella particolare situazione, a Crystal non era stato concesso incontrare il Maestro dei Ghiacci, che sì era tornato e si era già risvegliato, ma non stava trascorrendo una circostanza migliore.  
Dopo cinque giorni dalla loro resurrezione, i Cavalieri d’Argento finalmente cominciarono a calmarsi, a partire da chi possedeva un cosmo meno ardente.  
Passo dopo passo, guaritori e sacerdoti rimossero i sigilli della dea, e nel giro di una settimana erano tutti di nuovo liberi e senzienti.  
Dei Cavalieri d’Oro e di Orfeo, però, ancora nessuna notizia.  
  
«Che sia accaduto qualcosa…?».  
Con il cuore ancora una volta pesante di angoscia, Crystal scoccò un’occhiata in direzione dello Zodiaco d’Oro, che dopo l’esplosione di luce di quella notte non aveva più dato alcun segno di vita. E se qualcosa fosse andato storto nel processo? Dopotutto, erano gli unici ad essere stati recuperati dall’Elisio, invece di essere anime intente a girovagare per gli Inferi. Forse il processo era fallito.  
  
  
  
Prontamente, Shun lo confortò con una mano sulla spalla e seguì il suo sguardo, scuotendo lievemente la testa: «Il loro cosmo è più grande, 恋人, potrebbero aver bisogno di più tempo», gli disse, in tono morbido e rassicurante.  
Se stabilizzare i Cavalieri d’Argento era stato tanto complicato e pericoloso, non c’era da sorprendersi che i Cavalieri d’Oro e Orfeo non avessero ancora dato segni di vita. Probabilmente Atena stava cercando di limitare i danni e aveva troncato i contatti esterni, per evitare di mettere a repentaglio la sicurezza della sua gente.  
Un cosmo d’argento poteva essere ostacolato senza troppi problemi, con i giusti mezzi, ma un cosmo d’oro…  
«Coraggio, andiamo dal Maestro dei Ghiacci. Anche lui non vede l’ora di riabbracciarti, ne sono sicuro», lo tirò via dal suo incantamento, rompendo il contatto visivo di Crystal con le Dodici Case. Non c’era motivo di preoccuparsi o perdere le speranze, almeno finché non sarebbero giunte cattive nuove dai templi stessi.  
  
La menzione del suo giovane maestro sembrò distrarre Crystal abbastanza da permettere a Shun di farsi seguire senza forzarlo. Non voleva semplicemente distrarlo, ovviamente; poco prima, un inserviente era arrivato per comunicare il desiderio del Maestro dei Ghiacci di vedere Crystal, e immediatamente il cigno si era precipitato fuori casa con Shun al seguito.  
Nonostante i tumulti dei giorni precedenti, attraversare la cittadella fu un cammino insolitamente tranquillo; il campo d’addestramento restava vuoto, le piazze silenziose a dispetto dei soldati che pattugliavano o vi trascorrevano le loro ore libere, e le abitazioni sparse ovunque non davano segni di vita se non una luce o un movimento ogni tanto.  
Sembrava quasi che nessuno volesse tornare alla normalità prima del risveglio di chi ancora non si era fatto vedere.  
Unica eccezione Eris, che a quanto pareva aveva preso Asterione sottobraccio e, scortato da chi ancora era sotto gli ordini di prendersene cura, era sceso in spiaggia quella mattina e non si era fatto più vedere da allora.  
  
  
  
Quando arrivarono all’infermeria, che per l’occasione era diventata una dimora temporanea per il Maestro dei Ghiacci, Shun lasciò la mano di Crystal e fece un passo indietro.  
Accorgendosene prima di poter bussare alla porta, Crystal si voltò a guardarlo con fare interrogativo: «Cosa fai?», gli chiese, confuso. «Non vuoi entrare insieme a me?».  
  
  
  
Indeciso, lui scosse la testa: «Non lo so, è… è il tuo maestro, no? Non mi conosce», replicò, ed era vero.  
Nonostante avesse trascorso assieme a lui ben più di una manciata di mesi, il Maestro dei Ghiacci non aveva mai incontrato Shun, né Crystal aveva mai avuto occasione di raccontargli della sua relazione quando lo aveva rincontrato. Dopotutto, era morto durante l’ultimo anno di dominio tirannico di Arles, proprio per mano di Crystal, che si era ritrovato costretto ad esaudire il suo desiderio di morire per evitare che il malvagio Gran Sacerdote continuasse a controllarlo.  
Lui stesso non aveva idea di come avrebbe reagito, nel vedere l’allievo che aveva messo fine alla sua vita. Certo, in punto di morte non ne aveva fatto una colpa, e anzi il suo saluto era stato toccante e amorevole, ma non c’erano garanzie.  
Tuttavia, di lasciare indietro Shun non se ne parlava, a detta di Crystal. Lo afferrò di nuovo per mano, intrecciando le dita alle sue, e bussò alla porta.  
«Aspetta, sei sicuro che…».  
  
Prima ancora che Shun potesse terminare la sua debole protesta, la porta si aprì e lo stipite incorniciò la figura alta e slanciata di un Cavaliere a prima vista molto giovane, dai tratti delicati e lo sguardo incredibilmente gentile.  
Non indossava un’armatura, bensì abiti che a molti sarebbero parsi fin troppo leggeri per la stagione, e i morbidi capelli di un chiarissimo lilla erano arruffati ma ordinatamente scomposti sulla sua testa. I suoi occhi, sebbene fossero limpidi e ghiacciati, non celavano né la sua indole amabile né la determinazione che tanto Crystal aveva ammirato.  
Suo malgrado, Shun non sapeva se sentirsi intimorito oppure onorato di fare una simile conoscenza.  
  
  
  
Fu il Maestro dei Ghiacci stesso a – ironicamente – rompere il ghiaccio. Nel ritrovarsi di fronte il suo giovane allievo, cui tanto era affezionato, gli si ammorbidì se possibile ancor di più lo sguardo e sorrise: «Ciao, Crystal».  
  
  
  
Per tutta risposta, Crystal lo guardò con occhi tremanti, senza sapere bene cosa fare, e poi sorrise a sua volta. Si era ripromesso di non piangere, non di fronte a lui che le lacrime erano state l’ultima cosa ad aver visto sul suo volto, e non lo fece.  
Invece, accettò la mano dolcemente tesa del Maestro dei Ghiacci e si fece abbracciare, trovando un conforto nostalgico nel freddo intenso che traspirava dai suoi abiti.  
Era strano vederlo senza l’armatura, con una parvenza così normale e quotidiana, ma non ci fece caso. Almeno finché il maestro non districò l’abbraccio e lanciò un’occhiata eloquente in direzione di Shun, catturando immediatamente l’attenzione del suo allievo.  
«Oh, lui è Shun», lo presentò subito, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi. «È il mio fidanzato».  
Shun, invece di ribattere, sollevò una mano e accennò un saluto, sorridendo.  
  
  
  
Il Maestro dei Ghiacci lo squadrò, probabilmente più del dovuto, ma poi lanciò un’occhiata in tralice a Crystal e sorrise furbamente: «Capelli verdi, eh?».  
  
  
  
Crystal avvampò all’istante, e tanti saluti all’aura congelata e fiera che portava con sé quasi perennemente. Alle sue spalle, sentì Shun soffocare a malapena una risata, e incrociò le braccia: «Tra le tante cose…», borbottò, contraendo un sopracciglio.  
Non riusciva a credere che il primo commento del Maestro dei Ghiacci fosse stato proprio quello. Senza alcuna esitazione, poi!  
Del tutto dimentico della loro emozionale riunione, mise il broncio e scosse la testa, incredulo. Davvero, tra le tante cose che avrebbe potuto dire, lo aveva preso in giro nell’arco di un istante, senza neppure batter ciglio. Era ancora un ragazzino ingenuo ed immaturo al tempo, e il passato continuava a perseguitarlo.  
  
  
  
«Dai, non fare così», si intromise Shun, notando come il suo emotivo fidanzato restasse imbronciato a mo’ di ragazzino. «Vi lascio un po’ da soli, va bene? Puoi presentarmi meglio più tardi», aggiunse, con un sorriso che si allargava fino agli occhi.  
Crystal annuì e lo stesso fece il suo maestro, così Shun si congedò con educazione e uscì dall’edificio. Nel chiudersi la porta alle spalle, non poté evitarsi di lanciare una breve occhiata in direzione dello Zodiaco d’Oro, ma si scrollò di dosso la preoccupazione come già aveva fatto poco prima.  
Ci sarebbe voluto più tempo, si ripeté, e con quella consapevolezza andò a cercare uno degli inservienti per avere notizie del suo maestro, Albione. Aveva l’impressione che Crystal, riunitosi finalmente con chi aveva fatto parte della sua infanzia, non sarebbe tornato molto in fretta.  
E tanto valeva impiegare il tempo in modo fruttuoso, perciò Shun accolse la risposta del ragazzo che aveva individuato, e si recò dal Cavaliere d’Argento che lo aveva cresciuto; avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo del mondo, dopotutto, per presentarlo anche a Crystal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Accadde quasi una settimana più tardi.  
Il sole non era ancora sorto quando una serie di colpi alla porta svegliò di soprassalto sia Crystal che Shun, ancora a letto. Si erano guardati solo un istante, prima di saltare in piedi, completamente svegli, e correre ad aprire dopo essersi gettati addosso i primi indumenti su cui avevano messo mano.  
Crystal non si era curato neppure di indossare un paio di scarpe, tanta era la fretta, e quando aprì la porta dimenticò totalmente di essere a piedi scalzi.  
  
  
  
«I Cavalieri d’Oro! Sono tornati!».  
  
  
  
L’inserviente non fece neppure in tempo a finire la frase che Crystal, seguito dalle scuse di Shun sulle sue orme, lo scansò via bruscamente e corse fuori, a perdifiato verso il Grande Tempio.  
Non gli era sfuggita la sua scelta di parole, quindi significava che il loro risveglio era già avvenuto tempo prima, ma in quel momento un dettaglio simile non poteva che avere la minima importanza. Con i passi forsennati di Shun al seguito, si arrampicò per la scalinata senza prestare attenzione alle Case che oltrepassava, immaginando che le Sacre Vestigia gli stessero concedendo il passaggio dalla mancanza di impedimenti, e non era intenzionato a fermarsi se non all’undicesima.  
O almeno, questo era il piano.  
Poi però, arrivato all’Ottava Casa, si fermò bruscamente sulla soglia, tanto che Shun gli rovinò addosso.  
Non sentì neppure la sua voce, che pure gli parlava a poca distanza dalle orecchie. Tutta la sua attenzione era rivolta al simbolo in rilievo sull’architrave, quella bizzarra “M” stilizzata con tanto di pungiglione.  
Era stato così preso dal voler rivedere il suo maestro da aver dimenticato chi, insieme a lui, non aveva mai mancato di farlo ridere e sorridere da piccolo.  
«Milo…».  
Scosse la testa, come a voler scacciare via le lacrime, e si fiondò oltre la soglia, tirando dritto in direzione dei suoi alloggi. Al suo passaggio, le Sacre Vestigia dello Scorpione si illuminarono gioiosamente, come a riconoscerlo.  
  
Sapeva già che all’ingresso della sua abitazione privata ci sarebbe stato qualcuno a fare la guardia, ma i due soldati non si fecero prendere dal panico e si scostarono immediatamente dalla strada di Crystal, senza dire nulla mentre questi faceva letteralmente irruzione in casa di Milo.  
Crystal si guardò freneticamente intorno, non riconoscendo l’ambiente in cui era appena entrato, e prese a chiamarlo per capire dove fosse e come raggiungerlo: «Milo! Milo, sono Crystal! Dove-oH!».  
D’improvviso, senza che i suoi sensi avessero captato qualunque movimento, si ritrovò intrappolato in un abbraccio così stretto da impedirgli di respirare; la prima cosa che registrò, smaltita la sorpresa, fu la cascata di riccioli violetti che gli solleticava il viso, premuto contro un torace slanciato ma muscoloso.  
Bastò quello.  
«Milo…», lo chiamò di nuovo, più sommessamente.  
  
  
  
Lui annuì, senza lasciar andare quel ragazzo che ormai era diventato un uomo, e sorrise senza la sua solita malizia: «Sono io, _το_ _μωρό μου_. Sono io».  
Come gli era mancato, in tutti quegli anni, e come si era sentito in colpa per non aver riparato i loro rapporti dopo il suo graduale deterioramento. L’ultima volta che avevano interagito era stata quando Crystal gli aveva salvato la vita, solo pochi giorni intrisi di mestizia.  
E poi c’era stata la Guerra Sacra.  
Al solo pensiero, non voleva più lasciarlo andare.  
  
  
  
Crystal scosse la testa al nomignolo affettuoso che ormai neppure gli si addiceva più, e si rese conto in quel momento che aveva ancora le braccia appese ai fianchi; svelto, le avvolse attorno a Milo e sorrise: «Non chiamarmi così, non sono più un bambino», protestò.  
Anche se il tono in cui lo disse non poteva suggerire altrimenti, tanto era lacrimoso e quasi infantile nell’inflessione.  
Per tanti anni Milo era stato così affettuoso con lui, così propenso a far giocare e ridere sia Crystal che Abadir con il suo comportamento, portando un po’ d’allegria negli addestramenti severi e sfibranti del suo al tempo fidanzato. Al pari di Camus, era stato un genitore più che una semplice persona in più nella sua vita, e si maledisse mille volte per averlo dimenticato nella fretta.  
  
In quella, Milo sollevò la testa e doveva aver finalmente notato Shun, dato il sospiro che sovvenne alle orecchie di Crystal, quindi lo lasciò andare.  
Shun, di contro, lo stava guardando con un sorriso malinconico sul volto, ché anche lui gli era affezionato. Sebbene non avessero avuto molto tempo da trascorrere assieme, a causa del violento umor nero di Milo a seguito della battaglia al Grande Tempio, Shun non aveva dimenticato cosa gli era stato raccontato da Crystal e si era avvicinato a lui pochi mesi prima della Guerra Sacra.  
Non abbastanza da conoscerlo davvero, o formare un legame d’amicizia più forte di una mera consapevolezza, ma…  
Shun era qualcuno che sapeva guardare molto a fondo.  
«Milo, tu hai già…».  
  
  
  
«Visto Camus?».  
Non c’era bisogno di guardare Crystal per sapere che aveva annuito, la domanda era piuttosto ovvia. Annuì, distogliendo lo sguardo, con lacrime di felicità che alla sua sola menzione gli solcavano le guance: «Stanotte. Noi… abbiamo riacquistato consapevolezza di noi stessi qualche ora fa. È stata la prima cosa che ho fatto», rispose.  
Senza andare nel dettaglio di come, nell’esatto istante in cui la sua coscienza era pienamente tornata, aveva scagliato via chiunque fosse sulla sua strada per fuggire verso l’Undicesima Casa, solo per andare a sbattere contro di lui sulla soglia.  
Camus aveva avuto lo stesso pensiero, e prima ancora di potersi rendere conto delle loro azioni, i due si erano abbracciati senza curarsi di chi poteva ronzare loro intorno, baciandosi per la prima volta dopo anni. Milo aveva pianto fino a non respirare più, fino a ritrovarsi con gli occhi rossi e il viso rigato di sale, e Camus…  
Lui non era stato da meno.  
Il numero di volte in cui aveva pianto, _davvero_ pianto, si poteva contare sulle dita di una mano. Quella notte, avvinghiato a Milo come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita, si era lasciato andare alle lacrime come mai lo aveva visto.  
Allo stesso modo Milo, che tanto aveva sofferto la sua morte e tanto si era straziato senza di lui, aveva posato il capo sul suo petto ed era rimasto lì, ad ascoltare il battito del suo cuore senza mai stancarsi.  
C’era stato anche un litigio, terribile e devastante come una tempesta a ciel sereno, come un fulmine che schiantandosi a terra faceva tremare i cuori e incendiare la natura, ma nessuno dei due era stato capace di restare in preda all’ira. Milo aveva pianto, aveva urlato, implorato di non subire mai più un tradimento, ma non c’era stato nient’altro.  
Non in quel momento. Non dopo essersi ritrovati.  
  
Avrebbero voluto fare tanto, recuperare anni di solitudine e sensi di colpa, baciarsi fino a restare senza fiato e fare l’amore fino a crollare addormentati, ma non c’erano riusciti. Invece, si erano beati della compagnia l’uno dell’altro, ascoltando la vita tornata a fluire nel loro sangue e nel loro cosmo, finché giunse l’ordine di Atena di informare tutto il Santuario.  
  
Consapevole di quanto Crystal dovesse vederlo con la sua stessa urgenza, gli arruffò i capelli biondi e strinse gli occhi con un sorriso enorme ma dolce: «Và da lui, non vede l’ora di abbracciarti», gli disse, in tono dispettoso come al solito. «Non far aspettare il tuo _μπαμπάς_ , eh?». [papà]  
  
  
  
Crystal arrossì vistosamente a quelle parole, ma non se lo fece ripetere. Dopo aver abbracciato Milo un’altra volta – e avergli sussurrato per buona misura che lo considerava identicamente – lo lasciò ad assorbire lo shock di una simile sorpresa e corse via.  
Avendo assistito all’intera scena, piuttosto che seguirlo ed intromettersi, Shun restò dov’era e sorrise a Milo, che ancora sbatteva le palpebre come accecato dalla luce della rivelazione: «Non te lo ha mai detto?».  
  
  
  
L’interpellato scosse lentamente la testa, ancora incapace di smaltire il peso delle parole di Crystal, e cadde in ginocchio: «No, io… io non credevo…».  
  
  
  
«Che ti giudicasse tanto importante quanto Camus? Che Camus non fosse l’unico genitore nella sua vita?».  
Con un sospiro, Shun si avvicinò a Milo e gli tese la mano, continuando a sorridere anche quando lo scorpione sollevò il suo sguardo confuso su di lui: «Sono certo che te l’ha detto in molti modi, anche se mai direttamente. Non te ne sei accorto, tutto qui», diede una scrollata di spalle, tirando su il Cavaliere d’Oro da poco resuscitato.  
Sembrava ancora aver bisogno di riassestarsi un po’, a giudicare dal modo in cui barcollò una volta in piedi, e lo fissava ancora con gli occhi spalancati a mo’ di pesce.  
Forse Milo, per anni, aveva pensato che Crystal lo avesse visto come una semplice figura accessoria nella sua vita, il compagno di Camus e nulla più se non una compagnia allegra. Non sarebbe stato sorprendente per Shun venirlo a sapere.  
Dire che rendersi conto di quanto la situazione fosse l’esatto contrario l’avesse sconvolto era un eufemismo.  
  
  
  
Milo annuì, e solo in quel momento mise a fuoco chi era il suo interlocutore: «Aspetta, tu…? Shun!», esclamò, riconoscendo nell’uomo di fronte a lui il giovane ragazzo che, anni prima, gli aveva tenuto compagnia assieme a Crystal alla sua epifania. Aveva ricordi vaghi di quel gentile volto, sebbene fosse sicuro di averlo conosciuto anche prima, quando aiutò Mur e gli altri a riparare le armature di bronzo con il suo sangue, ma non aveva mai ricevuto molte informazioni a riguardo.  
A vederlo così a suo agio con Crystal, che pure non era tra le più socievoli delle persone, capì all’istante perché il suo piccolo cigno non avesse fatto parola con lui riguardo Shun.  
  
  
  
«Ti ricordi?».  
Onestamente, Shun non pensava di aver lasciato la benché minima impressione nella memoria di Milo. Sapeva che l’aveva visto per la prima volta tra le braccia di Crystal, mentre era privo di sensi a causa dell'’enorme quantità di cosmo che aveva perduto, e che c’erano stati brevissimi contatti fra loro dopo le 12 Case.  
Ma non c’era stato nient’altro, e Crystal si era ben guardato dal presentarlo come suo fidanzato, quando lo volle al suo fianco per sorvegliare Milo e assicurarsi che non commettesse altre azioni avventate. Sarebbe stato tutto meno che utile, in una situazione simile.  
  
  
  
«Solo vagamente», rispose, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Anche tu hai i capelli verdi, eh?».  
  
  
  
  
  
Intanto, Crystal aveva corso senza guardarsi indietro, salendo gradino dopo gradino senza sentire la minima fatica, concentrato solo sulla sua destinazione. Attraversò le due Case che lo separavano dall’Undicesima senza degnare l’ambiente circostante di uno sguardo, e si fermò non appena giunse allo strato di brina che ricopriva l’erba e il marmo sfavillante al sole.  
Non c’erano stati né ghiaccio né neve nei dintorni di quel tempio per anni, sin dalla _sua_ morte per mano di Crystal.  
Adesso, invece, cristalli di ghiaccio sbocciavano ovunque, scintillanti ed imperituri, e più saliva più la roccia e le piante diventavano bianche, fino a restare coperte da uno strato inamovibile di neve purissima. Il solo spettacolo era un salto indietro nel tempo, al fatale giorno che aveva portato alla morte di Aquarius.  
Suo malgrado, Crystal rabbrividì.  
Poi, prendendo coraggio, salì i gradini di marmo che l’avrebbero condotto al tempio del suo maestro, sentendo le emozioni stringergli il petto ad ogni passo.  
  
L’ultima volta che Crystal aveva visto Camus, era stato poco più che uno spirito, l’ombra luminosa e radiante d’oro di ciò che era stato prima di cadere. Lo aveva visto sorridere, prima di fuggire e lasciare i Cavalieri d’Oro al sacrificio ultimo.  
E prima ancora, c’era il ricordo di Camus con indosso la Surplice degli inferi, l’orribile brutta copia in cui si era costretto a nascondersi per impedire il dominio di Ade sul mondo, facendosi così additare come traditore dalle stesse persone che in vita aveva amato.  
Prima di farsi sopraffare da quei ricordi, Crystal scosse energicamente la testa e smise di camminare solo quando, nascosto fra la foresta di colonne ghiacciate ch’era l’Undicesima Casa, si ritrovò all’ingresso dei suoi alloggi.  
C’era stato solo una volta, appena dopo aver impedito a Milo di seguire Camus all’inferno, e non rammentava altro che un silenzio tombale e nessun gelo familiare ad infiltrarsi fin dentro le ossa. Era stato orribile, entrare in un tempio dove sempre perdurava l’inverno e trovare al suo interno il caldo della Grecia.  
Tuttavia, sebbene non fosse intenso come all’esterno, il freddo cosmo di Camus era chiaramente in attesa dietro quella porta, incuneandosi ovunque un minimo spiffero non venisse bloccato.  
  
Incerto, sollevò il braccio per bussare o quantomeno annunciarsi, ma… non poteva mantenere il suo solito contegno. Non voleva, e non ci riusciva.  
Camus era stato più che un maestro, lo aveva cresciuto, si era preso cura di lui senza mai fargli mancare nulla, gli aveva donato una vita felice e un affetto incondizionato. Senza preavviso, tutte le emozioni che Crystal aveva represso, dalla sua morte sino a quel momento, sfuggirono contemporaneamente al suo controllo, come un argine straripante per la troppa acqua.  
Gettò ogni premura al vento, spalancò la porta con un colpo secco e si precipitò all’interno, chiamando Camus a gran voce.  
  
Quando lo trovò, ché il Cavaliere era stato attratto dal suo chiasso, si pietrificò sul posto solo per un momento. lo guardò, vide quanto la sua figura fosse familiare, quanto la sua voce suonasse melodiosa alle sue orecchie, e non pensò più a nulla.  
Non pensò più di essere un Cavaliere di Atena, di essere un uomo adulto, di avere di fronte una persona che nei gesti era sempre stata fredda e scostante.  
«Camus… Camus!».  
Già piangendo, eppure con un sorriso gioioso a curvargli le labbra all’insù, corse incontro al suo maestro e lo abbracciò, stringendolo così forte da mozzargli il respiro: «Camus, io… tu… _Μπαμπάς_ , mi sei mancato!», esclamò, senza curarsi delle lacrime che bagnavano i suoi abiti.  
  
  
  
Colto alla sprovvista da tanta esuberanza da parte di Crystal, che mai si era comportato in quel modo, Camus non si rese conto immediatamente di ciò che stava accadendo. Quando lo fece, una manciata di secondi più tardi, l’autocontrollo che si era imposto solo poco tempo prima andò in frantumi.  
Si era ripromesso di non piangere, non di fronte a Crystal, non dopo tutto ciò che gli aveva insegnato, ma come poteva?  
Come poteva non abbracciare di rimando chi lo stava soffocando con tutto l’affetto che non aveva potuto dimostrargli? Come poteva lui, Camus, che quel giovane aveva visto crescere e diventare un eroe, impedirsi di piangere lacrime di gioia nel poterlo rivedere?  
Perciò, benché la sua stessa voce fosse contaminata dal pianto, sorrise e gli accarezzò la testa come faceva quando era ancora piccolo: «Sei troppo grande per piangere», gli disse, sentendolo tremare nel suo abbraccio. «Smetti di piangere, _малышка_ ».  
  
Quel nomignolo, però, non fece altro che peggiorare la situazione. Crystal lo strinse ancora più forte, seppellendo il viso sul suo petto, e scosse la testa.  
«Crystal…», provò ad insistere il francese, carezzandogli le spalle con fare confortante. «Lasciami andare».  
  
Il rifiuto, anche se a stento riconoscibile tanto la voce di Crystal era incrinata, era stato categorico. Piuttosto che lasciarlo un’altra volta, come aveva già fatto troppe volte in passato, si ostinò ad abbracciarlo.  
Così, sconfitto sia dal suo piccolo cigno che dalle sue stesse emozioni, Camus ammise la sconfitta e annuì: «Va bene», replicò, mentre un sorriso gli fioriva sulle labbra. «Mi sei mancato anche tu, _маленький лебедь_ ».  
  
  
  
Quando Shun, dopo aver avuto una lunga conversazione con Milo ed essere stato seguito da lui fino all’Undicesima, raggiunse finalmente Crystal, non si impedì in alcun modo di sorridere radioso alla scena che si ritrovò di fronte.  
Erano tutti e due nel sobrio salottino, un ambiente arredato solo con il minimo indispensabile ad essere vivibile, e l’unica descrizione adatta era “adorabile”. Camus era seduto sul divano, composto come da personaggio, mentre Crystal… sicuramente provato dal peso emotivo di aver rivisto i suoi – effettivi – genitori, e di certo stanco per l’alzataccia mattutina, si era addormentato accanto a lui. O meglio, si era addormentato con la testa posata alla sua spalla, raggomitolato sui cuscini come faceva da bambino.  
Al suo fianco, con la coda dell’occhio, Shun vide un’enorme varietà di espressioni farsi strada sul volto di Milo: sorpresa, dubbio, incredulità, e infine un sorriso affettuoso. Lo stesso che, ne era certo, stava sfoggiando anche lui, e che Camus stava rivolgendo quietamente al suo piccolo biondo.  
  
Silenziosi, Milo e Shun si avvicinarono e si sedettero l’uno accanto a Camus, e l’altro accanto a Shun. Se qualcuno fosse entrato in quel momento, l’unica cosa che avrebbe visto sarebbe stato il quadro di una famiglia riunita e finalmente felice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le note finali sono un po' lunghette, ma fidatevi. Vale la pena leggerle. 
> 
> Traduzioni  
> 恋人: (koibito) tesoro  
> Το μωρό μου: (to moró mou) bambino mio  
> Малышка: (malyshka) bambino  
> Μπαμπάς: (bampás) papà  
> Маленький лебедь: (malen'kiy lebed') piccolo cigno
> 
> Il nomignolo affettuoso in greco è colpa di Milo, che lo utilizzava in continuazione con Crystal, anche quando non era più un bambino. Quello in russo, invece, non è mai stato usato a voce alta da Camus, anche se lo chiamava così quando ne parlava con Milo (ovviamente, una volta ricevuta l’investitura per Crystal).  
> E quanto ai capelli verdi… beh, diciamo che c’è tutta una storia dietro 😉  
> Per evitare confusione: Shun non ha mai conosciuto Camus di persona (quando Crystal e Shun si sono riuniti dopo il loro addestramento 1. Non erano ancora una coppia (anche se lo sono diventati durante la Corsa alle 12 Case) e 2. Camus era già tornato al Santuario da molto prima della Guerra Galattica (prima o poi dovrò scrivere un capitolo con le timeline, magari aiuta).  
> Per lo stesso motivo, non ha mai incontrato neppure Milo, se non molto brevemente quando i Cavalieri d’Oro hanno riparato le loro armature (prima di Asgard) e molto vagamente più tardi, dopo il suo tentativo di suicidio (ne faccio menzione nel cap. 26 Il Tormento del Passato).  
> Quindi, tecnicamente, Shun viene introdotto ai due proprio dopo la loro resurrezione. E Camus, scioccando pure Milo, non si fa sfuggire l’occasione per prendere in giro Crystal come Milo e il Maestro dei Ghiacci.  
> La storia è incentrata prevalentemente su Camus e Milo che ritrovano il loro figlioletto, ecco perché ho trattato in maniera molto superficiale Shun e Albione. Ho in programma di scrivere uno spin-off sul loro incontro, però, anche se non so quando. Presto, spero.
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Rimpianti  
> Ship: background Aiolos x Shura, appena accennata  
> Rating: T (tecnicamente G, ma le tematiche sono un po' pesanti)  
> Data di pubblicazione: entro la prossima settimana  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale. Per il momento, sto pubblicando capitoli già scritti, quindi la puntualità sarà rispettata.  
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.  
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	30. Rimpianti

##  **Rimpianti**

###  **background Aiolos x Shura**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: T (tematiche)  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali

_In un passato colmo di rimpianti e azioni non volute, solo il presente può avere l'ultima parola._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Al mondo esisteva una sola persona degna della descrizione di “nobile”. Ne aveva l’aspetto, l’animo, e la cavalleresca gentilezza tanto decantata nei poemi scritti e mai dimenticati nel corso di secoli. Un vero e proprio paragone, a detta di chiunque mettesse piede nella loro Terra Santa, nonostante il passato di menzogne e diffamazione sparso come una nube velenosa da un crudele despota.  
Molti si erano mostrati pentiti e risentiti delle loro aggressive parole quando la calunnia era stata sollevata, anche se forse non avevano mai creduto nulla di concreto rispetto all’argomento.  
Altri, come l’uomo che in quel momento rifletteva sul passato, avevano scelto un pentimento amaro, un rimorso incommensurabile nei confronti delle malignità per anni credute veritiere. Aiolos non era mai stato il traditore che tutti avevano imparato ad additare come tale, e Ioria non aveva aperto gli occhi per vedere se non tredici anni dopo la sua morte.  
A tanta distanza si era allontanato da un fratello che aveva amato come sua unica famiglia, al punto da non voler neppure più assomigliare a ciò che Arles chiamava lo spergiuro del Santuario.  
  
Troppo lontano era fuggito, e nonostante avesse riabbracciato suo fratello, tra mille lacrime e mille scuse, quei ricordi continuavano a tormentarlo. Si guardava allo specchio, e altro non vedeva che la fiammante sfumatura sanguigna* che aveva usato per impedirsi di penare.  
Il sonno non gli donava molto più conforto; tanti erano gli incubi che continuavano a rincorrerlo, instancabili nel loro perpetuo assalto, e Ioria non poteva far altro che ringraziare – sebbene fosse un controsenso – la crudeltà di Arles che non aveva voluto il corpo di Aiolos seppellito al Santuario.  
Se l’avessero riportato, se avessero concesso ad Aiolos l’ultimo addio, Ioria non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo.  
Già i suoi incubi lo tormentavano con sangue, urla e dolore. Se avesse posato gli occhi sul pallido corpo senza vita di chi lo aveva cresciuto in mezzo a tante difficoltà, lo avrebbe forse seguito nella tomba. Avrebbe tentato forse di uccidere Arles con le sue stesse mani, a costo di essere giustiziato immediatamente dopo dalla Spada Sacra.  
  
Non aveva mai provato lo stesso odio nei confronti di Shura, che pure era stato l’uomo a sollevare il colpo mortale contro suo fratello.  
Al tempo era stato troppo devastato, troppo accecato dal lutto, dall’angoscia del tradimento. Non c’era stato tempo per pensare a chi fosse appartenuto il braccio che aveva brandito la spada assassina. E poi il Santuario si era rivoltato contro di lui, contro il fratello del presunto traditore, e Ioria aveva smesso di pensare.  
Solo quando, guidato dallo spirito ancora gentile di Aiolos, aveva aperto gli occhi e riconosciuto la sua vera dea si era reso conto di quanto avesse ignorato un colpevole non meno empio di chi aveva decretato l’ordine.  
Tuttavia, tale consapevolezza improvvisa era giunta tardi, e la Corsa alle 12 Case non solo aveva fatto perire il perpetratore, ma aveva visto la sua redenzione di fronte agli occhi dell’universo stesso. Lo stesso Arles, sebbene stando in piedi proprio a lui di fronte, non era morto per mano di chi aveva più giustizia nel compiere la sua esecuzione.  
  
Il ritorno di loro tutti, una scelta fatta per il bene di chi ancora viveva, era avvenuto quando ormai più nulla esisteva da criminalizzare. La loro espiazione era avvenuta al Muro del Lamento, nel sacrificio estremo che aveva consentito la salvezza dell’umanità, e della stessa dea che troppi fra i Dodici avevano tradito. Quando il Muro era crollato, crollate erano state anche le loro colpe, spazzate via dall’abbagliante luce del sole ch’era stata fatta splendere nella profondità più remota dell’inferno.  
Ioria non aveva più motivo di covare risentimento o rabbia, né alcuna ragione di voler levare la mano in attacco. Non doveva averne.  
Eppure, quando finalmente era riuscito a riabbracciare Aiolos, il fratello che con le lacrime agli occhi non l’aveva più lasciato andare, non era stato facile. Saga, Shura, Aphrodite, Deathmask… non c’era altro che Ioria volesse fare se non scagliare i suoi violenti fulmini in nome della nobiltà perduta.  
Mentre Aiolos lo stringeva a sé, sorridendo a quanto fosse cresciuto, Ioria non era ancora stato in grado di perdonare.  
  
Era stato felice, morbidamente lieto, di apprendere come Aiolos e Saga avessero deciso di troncare ogni tipo di rapporto che non fosse amicizia. Di scoprire come il vecchio amore tra loro non fosse più nulla, nient’altro che tenui scintille del passato troppo deboli per rinfocolarsi.  
Nonostante tutto l’egoismo che sapeva di aver nascosto dentro, non si era evitato di tirare un sospiro di sollievo quando Aiolos gli raccontò di ciò che aveva appena terminato.  
  
Ma poi…  
  
Aiolos, contro ogni previsione, si era innamorato della stessa persona che decenni prima lo aveva privato della vita. Shura era diventato oggetto del suo perdono, poi della sua sincera amicizia, e infine quella stessa scintilla che Ioria aveva sperato sepolta per chiunque gli avesse causato sofferenza si era ridestata.  
Avevano cercato di nascondere la loro relazione, se non agli altri loro compagni almeno a Ioria, e per un po’ c’erano riusciti. Almeno, fin quando Shura non era rimasto ferito nel corso di una missione, e l’agitazione palpabile di Aiolos la rese nota.  
  
Il litigio ch’era avvenuto poco tempo dopo, Ioria non l’aveva mai vissuto con suo fratello. A dispetto di tutto ciò che si era ripetuto, di quanto Shura si fosse sacrificato per la dea e per l’umanità, della sua redenzione giunta appena prima di condannarlo, il Leone d’Oro si era reso conto in quel momento di quanto reale risentimento provasse nei suoi confronti.  
Aveva alzato la voce, risposto a suo fratello con un tono duro ed inflessibile che mai aveva osato sfoderare, e per giorni non si erano parlati.  
C’era voluto molto tempo, e molta pazienza, per convincere Ioria a fidarsi senza gridare al lupo. Per abituarsi a vedere suo fratello sorridere spensierato tra le braccia di chi lo aveva un tempo illuso e tradito. Per rendersi conto che il passato, nonostante il suo immane peso, poteva essere perdonato.  
  
Erano pensieri in cui Ioria si perdeva più del dovuto; al calare della sera, seduto sui gradini del suo tempio e appoggiato con la schiena alle imponenti colonne, magari un gatto sulle ginocchia da accarezzare come distrazione.  
Con lo sguardo perso allo sfumato orizzonte, non si accorse dei passi e del tintinnare d’oro alle sue spalle, se non quando il Cavaliere ch’aveva attraversato la sua Casa si palesò alla luce morente del giorno. Forse un bizzarro atto del destino, ché il suo ospite inatteso altri non era che proprio il Capricorno.  
Ioria non si mosse, per non disturbare l’affettuoso felino che aveva trovato posto sulle sue gambe incrociate, ma piegò le labbra in un sorriso: «Qual vento ti porta qui, Shura? Non sei vestito per una missione», lo salutò.  
  
  
  
«Un vento tranquillo, per buona sorte concessa dal fato», rispose lui, un po’ sorridendo alla tenerezza del gatto tenuto così in cura dal suo pari. «Avevo voglia fare due passi. Puoi unirti a me, se vuoi», aggiunse poi, con una scrollata di spalle.  
Dopo una sessione di intenso addestramento, ché Shura mal sopportava l’inerzia del non far niente, sgranchirsi le gambe era un desiderio da accontentare.  
  
  
  
Ioria ci pensò su per un istante, grattando il gatto dietro le orecchie, e poi decise che non sarebbe stata una malvagia idea. Se non altro, un po’ di movimento lo avrebbe aiutato a schiarirsi la mente; di quei tempi aveva fin troppi problemi, e Shaka restava il più prominente.  
Perciò, acconsentì e prese quella palla di pelo fra le braccia, lasciando che s’arrampicasse sullo spallaccio dell’armatura per acciambellarsi: «Dove pensavi di andare?».  
  
  
  
  
  
La spiaggia nei pressi del Santuario era splendida, pacifica e silenziosa se non per il pigro sciabordio della risacca. La sabbia fine non era contaminata dai rifiuti del turismo, e l’acqua era così limpida da sembrare appartenere a tutt’altro mondo, trasparente ma riflettente un blu profondo seguendo il sopraggiungere della sera.  
Ioria respirò a fondo l’atmosfera salmastra, lasciando che gli riempisse i polmoni di aria benefica e la mente di serenità. Era in luoghi come quelli, così diversi da ciò che pur vicini restavano contagiati dall’indifferenza umana, che l’aura divina del Santuario si mostrava in tutta la sua natura.  
Sarebbe stato forse più piacevole passeggiare sulla battigia senza il peso dell’oro indosso, a piedi nudi per affondarli nella sabbia umida, ma il Leone d’Oro non voleva disturbare il gatto ancora sulla sua spalla e Shura restava più diligente del normale in sua compagnia.  
Poteva contare sulle dita di una mano quante volte la sua armatura si fosse sollevata a riformare il Capricorno, in sua compagnia. Ioria sapeva che si trattava di una tacita dimostrazione di rispetto, e che tale comportamento scaturiva proprio dalla sua passata reticenza ad accoglierlo come (quasi) cognato.  
  
Tuttavia, nonostante fra loro si respirasse ormai aria d’amicizia, c’erano questioni ancora irrisolte, domande senza risposta che non tardavano mai di fare la loro comparsa e disturbare mente e cuore di Ioria in quella specifica compagnia.  
A quanto pareva i suoi crucci non erano passati inosservati quella volta; Shura, aggrottando le sopracciglia, interruppe l’amabile conversazione che stava intrattenendo con lui e si fermò sulla battigia, con un’espressione interrogativa sul viso.  
Ioria se ne accorse solo qualche passo dopo, e si voltò: «Shura?».  
  
  
  
Lui scosse la testa, confuso. Già gli era sembrato pensieroso, Ioria, quando gli si era fatto da presso su allo Zodiaco d’Oro, immerso in chissà quali riflessioni; sperava che invitandolo a passeggiare sulla spiaggia, dove spesso lui stesso si recava quando la sua mente era in tumulto, le sue preoccupazioni di sarebbero acquietate.  
Non sembrava essere il caso, perciò decise un approccio più diretto: «C’è qualcosa che ti turba, Ioria?», gli domandò, incrociando le braccia al petto, così da far tintinnare l’armatura. Dalla sua espressione apparivano malumori non indifferenti.  
  
  
  
Colto sul fatto, Ioria tirò un sospiro e diede una scrollata di spalle, dimentico per un attimo del gatto pigramente raggomitolato lì. Questi si dimenò con un miagolio stizzito, per poi piazzarsi in braccio al leone, come in cerca di un risarcimento per essere stato disturbato.  
«Nulla, è solo… solo il tormento del passato. Niente che non si possa superare», replicò, accarezzando l’animale dietro le orecchie. Il gesto gli fece guadagnare le fusa soddisfatte del gatto, che nascose la testa nell’incavo del suo gomito per riappisolarsi.  
Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi una domanda simile da parte di Shura, dopotutto lui era bravo a leggere le persone. Non eccezionalmente abile come Milo, ma chi era turbato da meditazioni poco positive non sfuggiva mai alla sua inquisizione silenziosa.  
Una delle sue qualità migliori, che Ioria sapeva era molto apprezzata dal fratello.  
Al pensiero di Aiolos sospirò di nuovo, attirandosi ancora lo sguardo preoccupato del capricorno. Dopotutto, la loro conversazione stava proprio vertendo sulla loro vita di coppia; era stato proprio Ioria a chiedere come andassero le cose tra loro, genuinamente curioso e un filo invidioso di quanto la loro relazione filasse liscia come olio.  
Con Shaka le cose sembravano ancora in un’impasse insormontabile.  
  
  
  
«Possiamo cambiare argomento, se vuoi», suggerì Shura di rimando, captando senza difficoltà cosa avesse dato avvio al suo consueto turbine di pensieri. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta, comunque, e certamente neppure l’ultima.  
  
  
  
«Cos- oh, no! No no no, non c’è bisogno!», esclamò Ioria, scuotendo energicamente la testa. «È solo…». Si fermò ancora, non sapendo se vuotare il sacco o meno.  
C’era una domanda che aveva sempre voluto porre a Shura, che sempre era sulla punta della sua lingua, a smaniarsi per farsi sentire, ma alla fine desisteva sempre. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere molto tempo prima, quando ancora aveva la scusa della rabbia a dar manforte alle sue emozioni; ora sarebbe parso tremendamente inappropriato.  
Tuttavia, se non avesse preso una decisione, il fantasma irrequieto di tale domanda mai esposta lo avrebbe appestato all’infinito, senza mai andarsene.  
Così sospirò di nuovo, abbassando lo sguardo sul pelo lucido e morbido del suo gatto: «Mi chiedevo solo… come ti sei sentito?».  
  
  
  
Shura afferrò all’istante cosa Ioria volesse intendere, ed inspirò bruscamente, voltandosi a guardare il mare. L’acqua rifletteva un cielo buio e punteggiato di stelle, dipinta dalla luce pallida di una luna lucente e bianca più dell’avorio, un capolavoro interrotto da pennellate su pennellate di onde che si frangevano sulla riva. Così simile a quel lontano giorno, eppure molto più pacifica, senza l’odore di sangue a contaminare sabbia e sale.  
Come si era sentito il giorno in cui aveva messo fine alla vita di Aiolos?  
Per anni quella stessa domanda lo aveva avvelenato, tornando e ritornando senza mai stancarsi, corrompendo ogni suo pensiero, finché non trovò il coraggio di rispondersi.  
Ricordava alla perfezione quell’infausto giorno, quella fuga disperata e l’inseguimento implacabile seguitato alla Notte degli Inganni.  
  
Aiolos era molto più giovane, molto meno esperto, sebbene già ben oltre l’incauta adolescenza, ma ancora troppo tenero per la morte che l’aveva strappato al mondo. Quando era fuggito dal Santuario, lasciandosi alle spalle un testamento celato alla vista e un fratello dal cuore spezzato, lo aveva fatto con la dea Atena fra le braccia e la nomea di traditore come condanna a morte.  
Le storie che si raccontavano al Santuario erano meno puntuali, meno dolorose dei veri avvenimenti; pochi sapevano di quanto strenuamente Aiolos avesse combattuto, di come avesse sbaragliato e ferito prima Aphrodite e poi Deathmask, prima di spiccare il volo tallonato da Shura.  
Molti ricordavano solo come, a quel tempo traditore, Shura avesse levato il braccio affilato contro di lui per ucciderlo, risparmiando per puro miracolo la piccola divinità.  
  
Ma c’era altro, molto altro.  
Aiolos non era solo fuggito. Ci aveva provato, aveva sopportato il dolore lancinante del veleno di Aphrodite, i tentativi di Deathmask di spedire la sua anima all’inferno, e alla fine si era rivoltato contro i suoi stessi compagni con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Shura non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare come, nello scagliare la Freccia d’Oro, rivoli di lacrime scorrevano lungo le sue guance, lui che quei giovani Cavalieri li aveva visti crescere e migliorare, prima che ognuno prendesse la sua strada d’addestramento.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare come, allo stremo delle forze, ferito mortalmente e sanguinante, aveva comunque protetto Atena fino alla fine.  
Non appena si era reso conto del pericolo per la neonata, invece di continuare lo scontro Aiolos si era fiondato su di lei, proteggendola con le maestose ali del Sagittario, mentre Shura gli sferrava fendente dopo fendente.  
La terra si macchiava del suo sangue, l’oro scintillava di vermiglio, ma rifiutava di arrendersi, di cedere al dolore e alla morte così facilmente.  
  
Alla fine, Shura lo aveva gettato in un dirupo, sperando che la caduta lo avesse finalmente privato di ogni residua forza, e se n’era andato. Aiolos non sarebbe comunque sopravvissuto, si era detto, per le ferite o per dissanguamento sarebbe morto assieme alla neonata.  
A quel tempo, ancora non si era soffermato a pensare alle sue tremende e crudeli azioni.  
Non sapeva come avesse fatto Aiolos, così malridotto, a tornare su e portare via Atena. Durante la Corsa alle 12 Case, nessuno gli aveva fatto parola di ciò, solo della sopravvivenza della dea.  
«In quel momento? Non provai rimpianti», finalmente rispose, dopo un lungo silenzio interrotto solo dal frangersi dei flutti.  
Pensava solo al successo, all’aver portato a termine gli ordini di Arles senza esitazione e senza fallo. La Spada Sacra aveva vinto, com’era giusto che fosse, e non gli importava altro.  
  
Tuttavia, molti anni prima della sua redenzione, Shura si era già pentito.  
Ed era stato proprio Ioria il motivo di tutto il rammarico e il rimorso che gli si era rovesciato addosso come una cascata d’acqua gelida. Un ragazzo che, appena adolescente, si era visto portare via tutta la sua famiglia, il suo affetto, i suoi amici.  
Tutti al Santuario non facevano altro che deriderlo, mettendo all’angolo le sue proteste con l’accusa di avere un traditore per fratello. I giovani che prima si addestravano con lui non gli rivolgevano più la parola, chi lo conosceva cercava di evitarlo.  
Ioria stesso, che nei primi tempi non faceva altro che piangere e arrabbiarsi, aveva assunto un comportamento freddo e arrogante, addestrandosi sempre da solo, indossando le Sacre Vestigia sempre e comunque, come a voler combattere le maldicenze con il suo splendente rango.  
Una vita che solo pochi mesi prima era stata così solare ed amichevole, spazzata via nel giro di una notte. Non appena Shura prestò abbastanza attenzione da assimilare ciò che aveva fatto, da pensare a ciò che Aiolos era stato per lui, per Ioria, e per tutti, il senso di colpa lo dilaniò più violento degli artigli di una bestia feroce.  
  
  
  
Notando l’espressione incupita del capricorno, Ioria decise di incalzare il suo silenzio: «E poi…?».  
  
  
  
Lui si voltò a guardare Ioria negli occhi, d’improvviso ammorbidendo la sua espressione in una più malinconica: «Poi – rispose – il mondo mi cadde addosso assieme al peso del mio crimine».  
E non era un’esagerazione.  
Tanto che, nei tredici anni di dominio spregiudicato e corrotto di Arles, Shura ne aveva trascorsi quasi la metà lontano dal Santuario, tornando fra i Pirenei dove si era addestrato prima del disastro. Non aveva lasciato il fianco di Arles, ma restare non faceva altro che causargli malessere, se non altro perché la Casa del Sagittario era anche sua vicina.  
Il vederla vuota, costantemente, e sapere che lo era diventata per mano sua… più i maltrattamenti e la solitudine di chi era rimasto aumentavano, più il rimorso nel suo cuore si faceva pesante.  
Alla fine, la sua risoluzione era crollata, e con il benestare o meno di Arles aveva lasciato lo Zodiaco d’Oro e la Grecia, per poi tornare solo all’approssimarsi della tragedia.  
  
La sua riconciliazione con Aiolos l’aveva vista come una grazia soprannaturale, del tutto inattesa e totalmente insperata. Che poi sarebbe accaduto un miracolo quale l’amore che li aveva colti entrambi, Shura non aveva potuto crederci per troppo tempo.  
Le cose si erano aggiustate, anzi, il tempo li aveva visti non solo riconciliarsi, ma avvicinarsi più di quanto non fosse mai accaduto; ma i dubbi di Ioria li comprendeva, la sua iniziale riluttanza e il veemente rifiuto non erano suonati né estranei né infondati al capricorno.  
«Sei ancora preoccupato per lui?», gli chiese, con più premura nella voce di quanta chiunque altro ne avrebbe utilizzata.  
Anche se si trattava di persone adulte, di uomini e non bambini, ciò che univa Aiolos e Shura avrebbe colpito anche Ioria. E, se forse a detta di molti sembrava un comportamento infantile, sebbene Aiolos lo avesse più volte rimproverato per i suoi “capricci”, a Shura non era mai saltato in mente di ignorarlo. Dopo tutto il dolore che aveva causato sia a lui che al fratello, non se ne parlava di lasciarlo da parte.  
  
  
  
Sorprendendo perfino se stesso, Ioria non trovò alcuna difficoltà nello scuotere la testa in negazione tranquilla, una lievissima curva a sbocciargli sulle labbra.  
L’attenzione di Shura al presente era premurosa quanto il suo passato era stato diligente, e la sua risposta era stata quanto di più onesto il greco avesse mai udito. Non sapeva esattamente cosa lo avesse portato sulla strada del pentimento prima e della redenzione poi, non aveva mai perso così tanto tempo a conoscerlo abbastanza, ma ciò ch’era giunto alla sua comprensione era trasparente. Cristallino.  
Non c’era velo di menzogna a rendere meno amara la verità, e ciò Ioria lo sperava.  
Con attenzione, svegliò il gatto e lo posò sulla sabbia, chinandosi ad accarezzarlo con un sorriso gentile: «Mi dispiace aver sollevato la questione», si scusò, raddrizzando la schiena. «Credo di averti danneggiato l’umore».  
  
  
  
«L’umore, e la passeggiata», scherzò Shura, con uno scintillio negli occhi. Poi, però, torno serio: «Non chiedere mai perdono per ciò che fai in buona fede. Il bene di Aiolos ti sta a cuore, e ciò che ho fatto ha pesato su di te più che sugli altri», disse, guardando il tralice il felino che, indignato di essere stato lasciato a piedi, corse via senza degnarli neppure di un miagolio.  
Detto ciò, l’atmosfera finalmente perse la tensione di cui era imbevuta, in particolar modo grazie allo stesso gatto, che nella sua corsa era inciampato e finito con il muso nella sabbia. Shura non poté che ridere, seguito a ruota anche da Ioria, e i due ripresero la passeggiata sotto le stelle, stavolta diretti lontano dalla spiaggia.  
Nonostante tutto, era stato piacevole, un modo per chiarirsi e per respirare aria buona. La prossima volta, mandò a mente, avrebbero dovuto passeggiare senza le armature.  
Quando fu proprio Ioria ad esporre a voce quel pensiero, Shura sbuffò una risata e assentì: «Anche solo per non dover svuotare dalla sabbia gli stivali», ribatté, perfettamente d’accordo.  
  
  
  
«Shura?».  
  
  
  
Vedendo che Ioria si era improvvisamente fermato, ormai a poca distanza dalle prime rovine del Santuario, Shura lo fissò: «Sì?».  
  
  
  
Il leone sorrise, un sorriso genuino che salì fino ai suoi occhi: «Grazie», disse. «Per aver reso mio fratello di nuovo felice».  
Poi, con una pacca sulla spalla, oltrepassò la figura ancora immobile del capricorno e si diresse alla piccola cittadella sotto lo Zodiaco, determinato a tornare su a Casa sua prima di notte fonda. Non sapeva che, alle sue spalle, Shura era rimasto fermo in quell’esatto punto con un sorriso incredulo sul volto e lacrime felici sulle guance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nel caso non abbiate dimestichezza con il manga, Ioria si è tinto i capelli per non assomigliare al fratello.   
> Nella mia storyline, al tempo delle 12 Case li aveva di nuovo normali (non il biondo del manga, ma il castano dell'anime). Questo intero capitolo è nato da un writing prompt che mi è stato mandato da una mia amica, che è "Non provai rimpianti". Immediatamente Shura è saltato in prima fila, ed eccoci qua.   
> È proprio questo il motivo per cui Shura lo vedo in coppia con Aiolos e non (come spesso ho visto) con Ioria. Non ho mai creduto fosse possibile riparare i loro rapporti così tanto, non conoscendo il carattere di Ioria rispetto a quello di Aiolos. 
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Vergine e Leone  
> Ship: Shaka x Ioria  
> Rating: M/E  
> Data di pubblicazione: spero entro la prossima settimana, stavolta non sono sicura  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale. Per il momento, sto pubblicando capitoli già scritti, quindi la puntualità sarà rispettata.   
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	31. Vergine e Leone

##  **Vergine e Leone**

###  **Shaka x Ioria**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: M  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali

_Era ora, maledizione!_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Shaka aveva provato a meditare via la sua frustrazione. A sua discolpa, aveva davvero tentato e ritentato, sia in solitudine che accompagnato dai suoi discepoli. Aveva meditato ore ed ore, fluttuando placidamente sulla scultura del loto nel suo atrio, spesso affiancato da Shun che ne approfittava per affinare il suo Settimo Senso.  
Ma più incidenti erano avvenuti, più la sua pazienza si era consumata, corrosa come metallo preda della ruggine.  
La poca dimestichezza di Ioria nella conversazione poteva giustificarla, e la sua sbadataggine nel relazionarsi con qualcuno che non fosse di famiglia anche; a ripensarci, quel primo giorno avrebbe potuto evitare di adirarsi, e ridere della figuraccia del leone invece di cacciarlo.  
Non lo aveva fatto, ed erano giunti catastroficamente al secondo incidente. L’ironia di Ioria era andata a farsi benedire, nel suo tentativo di calmare gli animi dei Cavalieri nel mezzo di un litigio, e Shaka non si era reso conto di aver perso il controllo se non _dopo_ averlo spedito in fondo alla scalinata.  
Si era maledetto più di una volta, quello stesso giorno, nel tornare inviperito al suo tempio.  
Il fulmine era stato assurdamente ridicolo.  
C’era andato così vicino, poteva letteralmente respirare il profumo di Ioria e sentirne il respiro sulla pelle, ma nulla. Un boato assordante, e l’incanto si era frantumato come se proprio quello fosse stato colpito dal fulmine, piuttosto che un luogo molto più lontano.  
Era stata una notte insonne, quella, costellata di brevissimi momenti di dormiveglia ed infestata dalla luce intermittente e dal rombo di altri tuoni e fulmini.  
  
Ikki non poteva incolparlo poi così tanto. Si era infuriato nei suoi confronti, nel momento esatto in cui la sua semplice presenza aveva mandato a monte un incontro altrimenti perfetto, ma a ripensarci non era stata affatto colpa sua.  
Anzi, lui neppure sapeva della faida costante tra Shaka, Ioria, e qualsiasi fenomeno naturale e/o artificiale pronto ad intromettersi in un’eventuale confessione.  
L’ultima goccia?  
Quel. Maledetto. Albero.  
  
Shaka era stato fortunato, in quel frangente. Se non fosse stato presente il traditore cui stavano dando la caccia, non avrebbe avuto alcun mezzo per incanalare la sua ira funesta. Se non aveva urlato improperi in faccia a Ioria era stato proprio grazie al colpevole che li aveva separati per l’ennesima volta.  
Ed in un momento e luogo così perfetto poi!  
Un’isola tropicale, il frangersi dei flutti in sottofondo, l’aria salmastra e la soffusa luce degli astri… e nulla era andato come segretamente sperato. Era già così vicino a lui, lo stava stringendo fra le braccia, eppure si era ritrovato a spingerlo via come se nulla fosse accaduto di importante.  
Frustrato oltre ogni immaginazione, Shaka ruppe la posizione del loto senza preavviso e smise di fluttuare, rimettendo i piedi a terra. Shun, che stava meditando lì di fronte, non mosse neppure un sopracciglio nel percepire il suo maestro muoversi.  
Il che convinse doppiamente l’indiano a smettere di girarci intorno e prendere in mano la situazione.  
«Shun? Resta qui a meditare finché lo ritieni necessario, e poi torna alla cittadella. Ho una faccenda da sbrigare», avvisò il suo diligente allievo, già guardando oltre la schiera di colonne candide.  
Poi, ricevuto un breve cenno d’assenso, prese un brusco respiro e lasciò la Sesta Casa, diretto senza esitazione giù alla Quinta.  
Se Ioria non aveva intenzione di risolvere quel ridicolo gioco senza fine, lo avrebbe fatto lui. In quel momento.  
  
«Ikki!», quasi ruggì, facendo irruzione nel tempio sua destinazione. «Fuori, adesso!».  
Secco e diretto. Un ordine che, sebbene lasciò di stucco Ioria, non sfuggì affatto al suo allievo. Senza spiccicare parola, Ikki si congedò dal suo maestro e tagliò la corda.  
  
  
  
Non sapendo se sentirsi indignato, scioccato, o lusingato da una tale apparizione, Ioria cominciò a sudare freddo e si voltò verso Shaka, il cui cosmo brillava di una minacciosa luce dorata: «Shaka, che stai… SHAKA!».  
  
  
  
Terrorizzato, Ioria si ritrovò con entrambe la mani di Shaka sulle spalle, i cui occhi erano aperti e fissavano intensamente quelli confusi dell’altro: «Tu. Io. A letto. Adesso».  
Un tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
O meglio, Ioria avrebbe probabilmente replicato, ma dopo essersi fatto mettere i piedi in testa dal dio delle malefatte più e più volte, Shaka non voleva più correre rischi. Perciò, approfittando del suo silenzio stupefatto, lo attirò a sé e fece scontrare le loro bocche in un bacio che fino ad allora era stato negato.  
Tuttavia, Shaka era tutt’altro che un esperto, e ben presto si ritrovò preda di uno Ioria finalmente cosciente di ciò che stava accadendo e che aveva preso in mano il controllo, levando le braccia ad attirarlo più vicino e divorando le labbra dell’indiano con le sue. Sembrava davvero un leone famelico e Shaka, che mai aveva baciato nessuno in vita sua ed aveva trascorso un’esistenza relativamente all’insegna della castità, si ritrovò totalmente sopraffatto dalle nuove sensazioni che quel semplice contatto gli rovesciò addosso.  
Sentendosi le guance in fiamme, chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che fosse Ioria a guidarlo, con le emozioni fuori del tutto fuori controllo.  
  
Le sue labbra erano morbide, esattamente come le aveva immaginate nelle frustranti notti in cui non era riuscito a prender sonno, il suo profumo ancora più intenso e inebriante ma mai quanto il suo sapore. Quando Ioria pretese accesso alla sua bocca, facendo guizzare la lingua sulle sue labbra, Shaka rischiò di sciogliersi sul posto. Tutta la sua risoluzione era mutata da fermezza a disperazione, e solo quando il suo stesso corpo lo tradì per il bisogno d’aria si tirò via, respirando con un affanno mai mostrato.  
Era l’inesperienza a farlo sentire così… eccitato?  
No, decise, guardando ancora Ioria con i suoi occhi cristallini, le guance del leone rosse perfino più delle sue orecchie. No, l’inesperienza era solo un pezzo della partita.  
Non riuscì, però, a fissarlo ancora a lungo. Senza avvertimento, Ioria lo afferrò sui fianchi e lo tirò su, e Shaka avvolse di riflesso le gambe attorno alla sua vita; l’oro delle armature, come a prevedere un gesto simile, si era già levato dai loro corpi, scintillando quieto come muto spettatore.  
«Ioria…?».  
  
  
  
Lui lo baciò ancora, beandosi delle braccia snelle che gli circondavano il collo: «A letto. Adesso», ripeté al suo orecchio. Il suo tono era diventato così basso che riuscì a _sentire_ la pelle d’oca che fece tremare Shaka da capo a piedi, e sorrise.  
Di tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto prevedere riguardo la direzione dei loro sentimenti, non aveva di certo immaginato una cosa simile. Ma chi era lui per negarsi qualcosa che, suo malgrado, aveva rincorso senza afferrare?  
  
  
  
Se Shaka non avesse avuto un autocontrollo di ferro sul suo cosmo, probabilmente sarebbe esploso in quell’esatto istante, data la fiumana di emozioni che quelle parole, dette in un tono tanto provocatorio, gli causarono.  
Con lui in braccio, Ioria si fece strada fino ai suoi alloggi e li attraversò con l’unica cautela di non farlo cadere, i passi animati da una fretta frenetica che mai Virgo aveva visto in essi. In men che non si dicesse, Shaka si ritrovò di schiena sul materasso morbido del leone e solo allora, vedendosi sovrastato dalla sua figura, si rese conto di ciò che davvero stavano per fare.  
Il solo pensiero lo fece divenire preda di un imbarazzo senza eguali, e avvampò perfino più di prima.  
  
  
  
Rendendosi conto dell’improvviso cambiamento d’espressione dell’indiano, Ioria aggrottò le sopracciglia: «Sei sicuro? Non dobbiamo per forza», gli disse, preoccupato. Shaka non aveva esperienza. Non che il leone lo credesse incapace di aver avuto altre relazioni, ma _sapeva_ che non ne aveva avute. Mai.  
  
  
  
Lui scosse vigorosamente la testa, poi si rese conto che il gesto poteva essere mal interpretato, e sorrise: «Sono sicuro, è che… ecco…».  
  
  
  
«Shaka…».  
Sospirando, Ioria si sedette sul letto, accanto a lui, e lo tirò a sedere: «Non credermi il tipo di persona che ne rifiuta un’altra per un motivo tanto futile», lo rassicurò, prendendogli il viso tra le mani. A dispetto dell’espressione quasi aggressiva di poco prima, adesso sembrava nient’altro che un adolescente alle prime armi. Così bello che a Ioria si formò un groppo in gola, nonostante si sentisse meno che innocente nei pensieri.  
In quel momento, non voleva far altro che strappare di dosso i morbidi vestiti bianchi di Shaka e farselo senza esitazione, desiderando più di ogni altra cosa di sentire la sua voce gemere e chiamare il suo nome, le sue unghie graffiargli la schiena, le sue labbra gonfie e arrossate ovunque sul corpo.  
Ma se lui era indeciso, non avrebbe fatto neppure una singola mossa, pur di evitare di ferirlo.  
  
  
  
In risposta, Shaka sovrappose le mani a quelle di Ioria e ne allontanò una dal suo volto, posandola sul petto, all’altezza del cuore. Cuore che batteva all’impazzata, scatenato in una folle corsa, in una frenesia che mai lo aveva colto se non nel pieno della battaglia.  
«Ti amo», si dichiarò, guardandolo negli occhi. «Ti amo, e voglio farlo con te. Adesso». Poco gli importava che la sua decisione sembrasse una scena da libro inverosimile. Lui voleva Ioria, lo aveva aspettato per troppo tempo, e non aveva intenzione di perderne altro.  
Perciò, prima ancora che il greco potesse replicare, lo tirò a sé con tanto impeto da tornare a sdraiarsi, stavolta con il corpo di Ioria drappeggiato sopra il suo, e riprese a baciarlo senza pudore. Era affamato, impaziente, il Leone d’Oro era come una droga di cui non poteva mai avere abbastanza.  
Ed era solo il primo assaggio. Chissà quanto tempo sarebbe trascorso, prima che il suo corpo e le sue emozioni si sarebbero tragicamente abituati a quell’uomo, lasciandosi dietro solo cura e affetto.  
  
  
  
Ioria, in cuor suo, non sapeva come comportarsi. Non era la prima volta, per lui, che in passato si era già trovato a letto con altri, ma era la prima volta con Shaka. E Shaka era tanto imprevedibile quanto affascinante.  
Lo lasciò fare, assecondando i suoi tempi, beandosi di ogni secondo che stava finalmente trascorrendo tra le braccia di chi aveva rincorso a cuore aperto, e non ci volle molto ai due per liberarsi dei loro indumenti. Pile di stoffa filata a mano caddero sul pavimento in mucchi disordinati, e a Ioria si mozzò il respiro quando posò gli occhi sulla visione assai proibita del corpo nudo di Shaka.  
Ne aveva già visto gran parte, ché Shaka non disdegnava l’indossare indumenti tipici della sua terra, ma mai così, e mai tanto vicino.  
La sua pelle, bizzarramente pallida per le sue origini, divenne subito una tela bianca per Ioria da decorare con le sue carezze, i suoi baci, ogni gesto ricompensato dai sospiri dell’uomo che mai nessuno avrebbe descritto come privo di esperienza.  
Lentamente, perché Shaka avrebbe dovuto ricordare quella prima volta senza mai dimenticarla, venerò quel corpo perfetto con la bocca e con le mani, tracciando il profilo dei muscoli con la lingua, solleticando dove Virgo reagiva con più veemenza. Non c’erano cicatrici su quella pelle liscia come seta, neppure una singola imperfezione.  
Sotto le sue attenzioni sembrava esserci una statua, una scultura fatta di carne e sangue, viva e senziente, tanto quella figura era impeccabile.  
  
Sceso fra le sue gambe, si impedì anche solo di occhieggiare al sesso di Shaka, e sorrise allo schivo lamento che gli giunse alle orecchie quando invece cominciò a baciare la pelle sensibile delle sue cosce. Voleva assaggiare ogni singolo centimetro di Shaka, mapparlo finché non avesse imparato a memoria quel corpo splendido che si stava donando senza indugi, e lo fece.  
Shaka era più snello di lui, più dedito alla raffinazione del cosmo che dei muscoli, e Ioria lo studiò senza imbarazzo.  
Sollevando lo sguardo sul suo volto vide le sue guance in fiamme, i suoi occhi assetati di ciò che più opposto del suo solito essere non poteva esistere. Già così era una visione a dir poco peccaminosa, con i lunghi capelli biondi sparsi disordinatamente attorno alle sue spalle, e una mano levata al viso come per nascondersi.  
«Guardami», gli disse Ioria, che pure aveva capito quanto l’autocontrollo di Shaka fosse rimasto al suo posto a causa dei suoi occhi. «Guardami, Shaka».  
  
  
  
Lui lo fece. Scostò la mano che gli schermava il viso e aprì gli occhi. E quando lo fece, sentì il sangue affluirgli alle guance ancor più di quanto non avesse già fatto, oltre che mordersi il labbro per impedire ad alcun suono di sfuggirli.  
Lì, seduto sui talloni in mezzo alle sue gambe, Ioria era uno spettacolo che mai Shaka aveva visto in vita sua. Se prima era eccitato, Shaka sentì un desiderio sfrenato farsi strada nel suo animo, ruggente come il leone che fino a poco prima aveva posato le labbra sul suo corpo, e non sapeva se dare la colpa di ciò a Ioria stesso o alla sua dissolutezza mai mostrata.  
Ioria sorrise, una dolcezza ch’era inquinata di lascivia, e Shaka ebbe solo quell’avvertimento prima che il greco si chinasse su di lui. Prima ancora di potersi rendere conto di ciò che stava per attraversargli la spina dorsale come una scarica, sentì il respiro caldo di Ioria sul suo sesso, e gemette senza ritegno quando ne sentì la lingua proprio lì, dove non si era mai neppure toccato.  
«Ioria, tu… cazzo!», imprecò, prima in greco e poi nella sua lingua, quando Ioria smise di giocare e lo prese in bocca, facendo schizzare alle stelle l’euforia di Shaka. Istintivamente, affondò le mani nei capelli del Leone, stringendo le dita fra i riccioli morbidi, e inarcò la testa senza trattenere qualsiasi suono d’apprezzamento lasciasse le sue labbra.  
  
La bocca di Ioria era calda e bagnata, la sua lingua un tocco vellutato sulla pelle sensibile del suo sesso, e per Shaka che non aveva mai osato darsi piacere, che anzi si era impedito di farlo per tutta la vita e specialmente negli ultimi mesi, era anche troppo.  
Vuoi l’inesperienza, vuoi l’aver lasciato da parte il suo ferreo autocontrollo, Shaka ringraziò tutti gli dei esistenti e non di aver deciso di chiudere gli occhi.  
Perché quando venne, attraversato da una raffica di emozioni e sensazioni fisiche mai vissuta prima, il suo cosmo si ribellò con tale forza da frantumare tutti i fragili oggetti nella stanza e i vetri delle finestre, mentre con le mani reggeva impulsivamente Ioria lì dov’era.  
Quando si rese conto di star quasi soffocando il suo compagno, Shaka riuscì finalmente a lasciarlo andare e lo vide tossire, adocchiandolo con fare preoccupato. Poi, dopo aver capito cosa era appena successo, avvampò d’imbarazzo e cercò ancora di nascondersi il volto fra le mani.  
  
  
  
Nel vedere quella reazione, che pure non era nuova a Ioria, questi gli sorrise e afferrò i polsi sottili di Shaka, scostando le braccia dal suo volto: «No, non fare così», gli disse, lasciando la presa per potergli accarezzare il volto. «Va tutto bene, è normale».  
  
  
  
Confuso, e ancora incapace di comprendere come Ioria potesse essere così tranquillo, Shaka aggrottò le sopracciglia: «Ti… ti è piaciuto? Com’è possibile che ti sia piaciuto?», gli chiese. Santa Atena, gli era appena venuto in bocca, e gli aveva impedito di… non poteva essergli piaciuto!  
Forse stava esagerando, e il sospiro di Ioria glielo disse senza aver bisogno di parole, ma non se ne capacitava.  
  
  
  
Per il bene di Shaka, invece di ridere a quella domanda si chinò e posò la fronte alla sua, senza osare baciarlo: «Sei tu», rispose, senza esitazione. «È ovvio che mi sia piaciuto». Per lui era qualcosa di nuovo, dover spiegare a chi era nel suo stesso letto ciò che ad altri sarebbe sembrato ovvio, ma la cosa non gli dispiaceva affatto. Anzi, avrebbe fatto sentire Shaka più a suo agio.  
Si sorprese non poco, infatti, quando la bocca si Shaka tornò sulla sua, a discapito di ciò che lo aveva appena imbarazzato, ma lo baciò con lo stesso trasporto di prima, e anzi ribaltò le posizioni in modo che fosse l’indiano a sovrastarlo.  
«Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia farmi – aggiunse, riprendendo fiato tra una parola e l’altra – non farà altro che piacermi».  
Parole che colpirono nel segno.  
  
  
  
Incitato dalla sicurezza del suo compagno, Shaka si convinse a diventare più audace e restituì il favore delle carezze a Ioria, esplorando il corpo sotto di sé. Diverso da lui, più muscoloso e dalla pelle scurita dal sole di Grecia, con cicatrici dovute a tante battaglie che tracciò prima con i polpastrelli e poi con la lingua, guadagnando sempre più risoluzione.  
Gli baciò l’addome, accarezzò i fianchi, e quando tornò a baciarlo sulla bocca la sua mano scivolò fra le sue gambe, strappando a Ioria un singulto sorpreso. Chi fra i più materialisti alla ricerca del piacere avrebbe di sicuro commentato la virilità che Shaka in quel momento stava accarezzando, ma a lui non importava. Tante erano state le volte in cui aveva sorpreso le chiacchiere di Milo, che tanto si vantava di lui e Camus, o quelle di Aphrodite, ma Shaka non pensava ad altro se non far vedere a Ioria le stesse pure stelle di appagamento che aveva visto lui.  
  
Lo amava, davvero, e sebbene avesse vissuto anni di castità e reclusione nelle sue stesse pudicizie nulla gli impedì di essere lì in quel momento, di toccare Ioria, di muovere la mano sul sesso caldo e pulsante del Leone senza pentirsi.  
Chi lo chiamava l’uomo più vicino a dio non poteva avere più ragione, ma in quel momento Ioria era una vera divinità nello spettacolo che stava dando a Shaka.  
Osceno, ben più di qualsiasi immagine su cui Virgo avesse mai posato gli occhi, lo baciava e lo sentiva gemere, e quando si concesse il privilegio della vista per poco non gemette anche lui. Il viso di Ioria era arrossato, i suoi occhi scintillanti di lussuria, e fu quasi grato al greco quando questi lo abbracciò nascondendosi alla vista.  
Tra i loro corpi restava solo lo spazio per concedere a Shaka di dargli piacere, e per Virgo il calore era quasi insopportabile, estraneo.  
«Ti amo», ripeté, più e più volte, come ad assicurarsi che Ioria non lo dimenticasse mai, e la risposta che ricevette fu soffocata tra gemiti e sospiri di chi era vicino all’orgasmo. Shaka non era ancora pronto a provare ciò che Ioria aveva fatto a lui, ma quando sentì il suo corpo tendersi sotto di lui e il seme caldo del Leone schizzargli sulla mano, capì cosa intendeva con le sue parole.  
Gli era piaciuto.  
  
  
  
  
  
Immobile, con gli occhi chiusi rivolti al soffitto, Shaka lasciò che Ioria ripulisse il suo stesso disastro dalle sue dita e dal suo addome; aveva un sorriso sulle labbra, così genuino da sembrare estraneo sul suo volto, e quando Ioria gettò via il panno umido e si stese accanto a Virgo, questi si abbracciò a lui.  
Non aveva creduto di poter davvero arrivare a quel punto, quando quella mattina si era deciso a fare un passo in avanti. Ma adesso, con le braccia di Ioria a circondarlo e stringerlo a lui, tutte le sue indecisioni si erano volatilizzate come fumo al vento.  
Chi lo conosceva lo definiva un uomo spietato, solitario, senza alcun riguardo per i deboli ed inavvicinabile. L’uomo che con il suo cosmo era asceso ad un livello così alto da risultare irraggiungibile. Per anni, Shaka stesso si era convinto che la sua vita non potesse avere nulla se non quella descrizione.  
Incredibilmente, si era dovuto ricredere.  
  
«Mi dispiace per la tua stanza», si scusò d’improvviso, ricordando in quel momento come il suo cosmo avesse devastato almeno metà delle suppellettili e tutte le finestre. «È che…».  
  
  
  
«Non scusarti, è comprensibile», si affrettò a rassicurarlo Ioria, sebbene avesse voluto scoppiare a ridere alla bizzarria di una tale scusa da parte sua. «Non hai mai... – lui scosse la testa prima ancora che Ioria potesse finire – beh, è normale».  
Per un Cavaliere più di una persona normale, il sesso era qualcosa che poteva diventare molto pericoloso da un momento all’altro. Specialmente se non si aveva mai sperimentato delle emozioni simili prima. Ioria sapeva di molti che avevano accidentalmente sprigionato il loro cosmo, e per Shaka la cosa era perfino più comprensibile, data la sua riservatezza.  
Non solo, anche se non l’aveva mai detto ad alta voce, Ioria era convinto di essere stato la sua prima volta in tutto.  
A guardarla in quel modo, aveva quasi paura a fare il passo successivo.  
Ma scosse la testa, e lasciò un bacio sulla fronte di Shaka, così delicato da sorprendere perfino se stesso: «Quando lo rifaremo, toglierò di mezzo tutto tranne il letto», scherzò, guadagnandosi una gomitata e uno sbuffo sonoro.  
  
  
  
«Risparmiati di sostituire le finestre allora», commentò, dimenticando per un istante i veli che normalmente impedivano alla sua mente di riversarsi fuori senza filtri.  
Quello sì che sollecitò una risata in Ioria, e qualsiasi brandello residuo di tensione si dileguò, lasciando spazio solo ai due uomini abbracciati e alla loro confessione che finalmente non era stata sventata da un fenomeno naturale, artificiale o umano.  
Anche se, data la particolare violenza con cui si era scatenato il cosmo di Shaka, non riuscirono a sfuggire alle occhiatine che tutti, nessuno escluso, sferrarono ad entrambi nei giorni a seguire.   
O almeno, finché Shaka non minacciò di far perdere i cinque sensi a tutti, e finalmente le chiacchiere tornarono a zittirsi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il piano iniziale era di lasciare a questi due la libertà di buttarsi a capofitto fino in fondo. Diciamo che ne erano convinti anche loro, almeno finché Shaka ha fatto esplodere la stanza.  
> E hanno capito che ci vuole un po’ più di pazienza per fare le cose come si deve.  
> Il prossimo capitolo è una bestia, vi avviso. 
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Indietro nel Tempo 3 - Incontro Occasionale  
> Ship: Milo x Ioria (ai fini della trama)Non è uno dei "miei" pairing, ma era necessario  
> Rating: E  
> Data di pubblicazione: spero entro la prossima settimana, stavolta non sono sicura  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale. Per il momento, sto pubblicando capitoli già scritti, quindi la puntualità sarà rispettata.   
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere come minimo le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, e sono già a buon punto con le idee. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	32. Indietro Nel Tempo 3 - Incontro Occasionale

##  **Indietro Nel Tempo 3 - Incontro Occasionale**

###  **Milo x Ioria  
(no, non c'è nulla di romantico)**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: E  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali

  
**Voglio mettere un avvertimento qui. Questo è un capitolo pieno di tematiche molto pesanti. Se volete chiarimenti, potete leggere le note finali.**

_Un'anima distrutta è quanto di più terrificante può accadere. Il corpo può guarire, la mente rinascere, ma un'anima spezzata conosce solo il buio._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Sveglio, con un terrificante mal di testa a martellargli insistente nella scatola cranica, e gli occhi puntati su di un soffitto che non era il suo, Milo non riusciva a provare nulla. Neppure il benché minimo senso di colpa.  
La realizzazione di ciò che era appena successo gli scivolò addosso senza peso, evitando di fermarsi a corrodere l’irremovibile guscio di angoscia e noncuranza che si era costruito attorno nell’arco di lunghi mesi, corse forsennate verso una qualsiasi distrazione e pause infinite a leggere e rileggere tra mille lacrime lo stesso nome inciso sulla pietra.  
  
Ricordava la sera prima. Tutto era annebbiato, confuso dal tanto, troppo alcol che si era costretto a mandare giù, avendone bisogno più che volendolo, ma ricordava.  
Ricordava benissimo di come aveva finalmente trovato il coraggio, a due anni dalla sua morte, di entrare all’Undicesima. Di aver camminato ore fra le colonne del tempio così deserto e silenzioso, circondato dalla stessa quiete funerea nella sua solitudine, continuando a bere, senza fermarsi, lasciandosi alle spalle bottiglia vuota dopo bottiglia vuota.  
Aveva avuto l’ardire, finalmente, di entrare in quella casa vuota, tra le stesse mura che avevano visto tutto di lui e Camus, e di gettarsi su ciò che l’acquario si era lasciato indietro.  
Così tanto alcol, per cui Milo lo prendeva sempre in giro, per cui tante volte gli aveva detto “ormai hai più vodka in corpo che sangue”. Lo aveva depredato. Tutto, fino all’ultima goccia. Non sarebbe morto, il suo corpo non glielo avrebbe permesso, il suo cosmo non glielo avrebbe permesso.  
  
  
Non poteva avvelenarsi così trivialmente. Non lui, non un Cavaliere legato sì strettamente alla dea Atena. La grandiosa Atena. La dea che con la sua ingenuità aveva causato tanta dolorosa morte. La dea che avrebbe potuto rinascere adulta, invece che bambina. Che avrebbe potuto impedire Arles, la Corsa alle 12 Case, la morte di Camus per mano di chi era stato cresciuto a amato così tanto sia da lui che da Milo.  
Ma non era stata colpa sua. Non sua, non di Crystal, che aveva seguito solo l’ordine del suo maestro. E come poteva pesare su Milo, che lo aveva lasciato andare perché non voleva, non _poteva_ ucciderlo?  
Milo voleva essere fedele alla sua dea. Voleva adorarla, ammirarla, prendersene cura come tutti i suoi predecessori avevano fatto prima di lui.  
Ma lì, raggomitolato sul letto freddo e vuoto di chi non c’era più, senza mai smettere di bere, di annebbiarsi mente e sensi, non ne era capace.  
Lei aveva ucciso Camus. Lei aveva permesso tutto quel dolore. Lei non stava facendo nulla per aiutare chi era pronto a dare la vita per la sua.  
  
Milo si sentiva solo, abbandonato, perso in se stesso e in una miriade di ricordi che non voleva più guardare. La risata che Camus faceva trillare solo in una presenza, quel sorriso così luminoso, la sua voce chiara e cristallina che lo chiamava al Grande Tempio, in Siberia, sull’Isola di Milo.  
E quando quei pensieri non c’erano più, il dolore non c’era più, Milo non sentiva più nulla. Niente nella sua testa, niente sul suo corpo, niente di niente e quel vuoto era perfino più insopportabile dell’agonia data dai ricordi.  
Quando accadeva, faceva di tutto per sentire qualcosa. _Qualunque cosa_.  
  
Correva via, lontano dal Grande Tempio, si rifugiava a Rodorio in cerca di qualcuno che potesse dargli ciò che cercava, una sensazione, un tocco, qualcosa che potesse riempire un vuoto insopportabile. Si perdeva tra le braccia di sconosciuto dopo sconosciuto, dare e prendere il suo unico obiettivo, piangeva e urlava nella sua testa, conscio di quanto tradimento stesse causando a chi non poteva avere più al suo fianco.  
Ma non era mai abbastanza.  
Tutto finiva, Milo tornava al Santuario, e il ciclo ricominciava come se nulla fosse accaduto, come se i graffi e i morsi sulla sua pelle non fossero mai esistiti.  
  
Quel giorno, aveva bisogno di qualcosa di più.  
Non voleva farlo, non voleva fare nulla di tutto ciò che il su corpo gli imponeva, ma era l’unico modo per sentire qualcosa. L’unico modo per distogliersi dalle urla nella sua testa, o dal silenzio immane che gli fischiava nelle orecchie.  
Non c’era altra via, non esisteva, e non faceva altro che ripeterselo, con occhi vuoti che vagavano spersi e disperati sui templi le cui luci ancora sfarfallavano. Tutto era distrutto attorno a lui, colonne, muri, scale, tutto ricalcava come Milo era frantumato dentro.  
Non aveva sentito il suo cosmo spezzarsi, quel giorno. Non aveva sentito la morte di Camus raggelare il legame che li univa.  
Ciò che aveva sentito, reggendo il suo corpo esanime fra le braccia, ancora coperto di brina e ghiaccio, era solo il suono agghiacciante delle sue grida di dolore. Solo le lacrime che a fiotti erano scese lungo le sue guance, piovendo a gocce sui capelli gelidi di Camus, mentre lo stringeva a sé senza volerlo abbandonare. Solo l’immane, incommensurabile rabbia che lo aveva colto contro Crystal, e contro se stesso, per aver permesso che ciò accadesse.  
  
Milo voleva qualcosa.  
 _Aveva bisogno_ di qualcosa. Di qualcuno. Di qualcuno che fosse in grado di fargli dimenticare tutto. Di qualcuno che avesse un cosmo abbastanza forte da soverchiare ciò che Milo continuava a non poter sopprimere.  
Erano rimasti solo in cinque al Grande Tempio. Quattro, escluso Milo.  
Dalle scale della Casa di Aquarius, la vista sugli altri templi era perfetta. Più che perfetta.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto scegliere.  
E avrebbe avuto ciò che gli serviva.  
Non poteva chiedere. Non voleva farlo. Ne aveva bisogno.  
Alla fine, Milo scese alla Quinta Casa.  
  
  
  
Ioria si stava togliendo di dosso le Sacre Vestigia quando qualcuno lo chiamò dall’ingresso posteriore del suo tempio, una voce familiare appartenente ad un amico, ma trascinata e stentata come non avrebbe mai dovuto abituarsi ad ascoltarla.  
Milo aveva bevuto di nuovo, e perfino più del solito a quanto sembrava. E aveva bevuto qualcosa migliore del solito, perché era visibilmente afflitto dagli effetti dell’alcol che aveva ingerito. A giudicare dall’assenza quasi totale di alcun odore riconoscibile, Ioria capì anche cos’aveva bevuto.  
E non se ne rallegrò affatto.  
«Cosa stai facendo, Milo? Non ti farò passare, ridotto in quelle condizioni», lo informò, più severo delle tante altre volte che gli aveva intimato di fermarsi.  
Tanti erano stati i suoi tentativi di impedirgli il passaggio, di non permettergli di scendere a Rodorio e continuare a disfarsi pezzo dopo pezzo con le sue stesse mani, ma lui non ascoltava. Non lo faceva mai, neppure quando Ioria cercava di fermarlo afferrandolo per un braccio, o per una spalla.  
Stavolta davvero non sarebbe passato.  
  
Era ubriaco, molto più di quanto un Cavaliere non avrebbe mai dovuto essere. Ioria poteva vedere chiaramente gli occhi iniettati di sangue e cadenti di Milo, il modo in cui non riusciva a camminare in linea retta, il biascichio che aveva compromesso perfino il suono di un singolo nome.  
Non si era mai ridotto in quel modo. Non c’era nulla al Grande Tempio, a parte l’assurda vodka di Camus, in grado di alterare così tanto un Cavaliere.  
«Torna indietro».  
  
  
  
Per tutta risposta Milo lo guardò fisso per un po’, mettendo a fuoco la sua figura e strizzando gli occhi quando gli risultò difficile, ondeggiando sul posto per mantenere un equilibrio che forse valeva più la pena perdere che conservare.  
Non aveva mai perso tempo a guardarlo, il Cavaliere del Leone, così nobile e fiero, così… appetibile e allettante.  
Un esempio per il Santuario, tutti dicevano, e Milo sgranò gli occhi di fronte a tanta bellezza che si era fatto sfuggire, alla linea del suo corpo, al rigonfiamento dei suoi muscoli che volevano quasi sfuggire alla costrizione degli abiti.  
Rise, avvicinandosi, e si leccò le labbra quando levò una mano per accarezzare con le dita quel torace che sarebbe stato _una meraviglia_ sotto le sue attenzioni: «Lo sai, non… credo di voler passare», gli rispose, guardandolo con occhi sfocati. «Perché non mi ospiti per un p- _oh!»._  
  
  
  
Irrigidito fino a pochi secondi prima, fece appena in tempo ad afferrare Milo per l’orlo della tunica, quando per farsi ancora più da presso incespicò nei propri piedi e quasi cadde.  
Era ridotto in condizioni pessime, come davvero Ioria non lo aveva mai visto. Almeno non dalla volta in cui era svenuto sulle scale della Quinta Casa, non ubriaco ma coperto di ferite e grondante il suo stesso sangue, abusato non per costrizione ma per malsano desiderio.  
Vederlo così, ubriaco al punto da provare a sedurre proprio lui, era devastante allo stesso modo.  
«Torna a casa, Milo. Non posso», gli disse, rimettendolo in piedi. «Non lo vuoi».  
  
  
  
«E tu che ne sai, eh?!», gli strillò di rimando Milo, d’improvviso, cercando di colpirlo al petto con i palmi aperti. «Magari voglio farmi scopare da te finché non dimentico chi cazzo sono!», urlò ancora più forte, gli angoli della bocca curvati verso l’alto, ma gli occhi pungenti di lacrime.  
Inciampò ancora, e Ioria lo afferrò una seconda volta, ma Milo lo spinse via con tutta la violenza che la mente annebbiata da fin troppo veleno gli consentiva, ridendo una risata riprovevole, assurda, che non avrebbe mai dovuto esistere.  
Barcollò all’indietro e aprì le braccia, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dall’espressione atterrita di Ioria: «Che cazzo importa a te di quello che voglio, leoncino? Magari – si fermò, tossendo via un groppo in gola – magari mi serve!».  
  
Non doveva saperlo, lui, quanto male causava la perdita di una persona amata? Lui, che per colpa di una dea egoista aveva perso l’ultima famiglia che aveva?  
Avrebbe dovuto capirlo, più di chiunque altro in quel dannato luogo che Milo non ne poteva più di chiamare casa.  
Non sapeva più se aveva un ghigno sulle labbra o fiotti di lacrime lungo le guance. Gli importava solo Ioria, solo quello che doveva avere, che non poteva farsi negare, e tornò di nuovo da lui, gli mise le braccia al collo, rifiutò di lasciarlo andare.  
Perfino quando Ioria cercò di spingerlo lontano, rifiutò di accontentarlo.  
Non ce la faceva.  
«Ti prego», lo implorò, sentendolo irrigidirsi a quanto spezzata fosse la sua voce, quanto disperato il tono nascosto dietro la foschia dell’ubriachezza. «Ti prego, ne ho bisogno… mi serve, ti prego…».  
  
Non voleva sentirle più. Non le sopportava. Quelle urla tremende che mai lo abbandonavano, quelle ore di silenzio troppo cupe.  
Voleva farle smettere. Doveva farle smettere.  
  
  
  
«Santo cielo, Milo…».  
Incredulo, Ioria pensò a cosa avrebbe potuto fare. Milo non era mai stato nulla più di un caro amico, con cui aveva vissuto le più folli avventure durante l’infanzia, prima di cominciare il vero addestramento. Erano vicini, sì, ma mai Ioria aveva pensato a lui in quel frangente.  
Se glielo avesse chiesto da lucido, perfino prima di cominciare a frequentare Camus, non avrebbe mai accettato. Non avrebbe mai dato peso a quanto Milo sembrasse disperato, nella sua insistenza.  
Ma così…  
Ioria non era né cieco né sordo. Era a conoscenza del motivo per cui Milo si recava, notte dopo notte, al villaggio di Rodorio. Lo aveva raccolto da terra più di una volta, e accudito quando ne aveva davvero avuto bisogno. Lo aveva capito sin dal principio, prima ancora che Mur, che pure aveva cominciato a sospettare molto presto, se ne rendesse conto.  
  
In un certo senso, riusciva anche a capirlo. Ma d’altra parte, lo vedeva cadere sempre più in basso, trascinato in una follia assurda, che lo rendeva meno cosciente di se stesso e sembrava salvarlo anche solo per un po’. Ma continuava a peggiorare il suo dolore, la sua brama di fuga, con ogni giorno che passava.  
A cosa sarebbe servito accontentarlo, se non lenire una sofferenza che sarebbe tornata nonostante tutto?  
Ma poteva davvero negargli un sollievo che lui, Milo, il più orgoglioso tra i Cavalieri, era arrivato a supplicare?  
Ioria sospirò, scosse la testa, ma non riuscì a rifiutare. Milo ormai era spezzato. Se acconsentire a ciò che chiedeva sarebbe stato d’aiuto, anche solo per una manciata di ore, non poteva tirarsi indietro.  
«Va bene», acconsentì, sciogliendo l’intreccio di dita dietro il suo collo, con cui Milo non solo aveva costretto il leone alla sua vicinanza, ma stava anche usando per reggersi in piedi. «Ma solo stavolta».  
  
  
  
Per tutta risposta Milo, tremante da capo a piedi, si slanciò in avanti e catturò la bocca di Ioria in un bacio assurdo, dettato dalla disperazione, dalla frenetica ricerca di _qualcosa_ da sentire. Gli allacciò le gambe attorno alla vita, impaziente, precipitoso, e rifiutò di riconoscere la quieta riluttanza del leone, il sussulto sorpreso delle sue spalle.  
Il contatto fisico era tutto ciò che importava, e ne voleva di più, sempre di più.  
«Fai sesso con me», gli ordinò, non sapeva se tra le lacrime o nella foga del suo istinto, e Ioria lo portò via, oltre la soglia dei suoi alloggi, fin dentro la camera da letto.  
Caduto di schiena sul letto, Milo tentò di avventarsi contro il suo conterraneo, di artigliare sotto le dita stoffa ruvida o pelle abbronzata, ma Ioria reagì più in fretta di lui; gli afferrò i polsi e sollevò le sue braccia sopra la testa, limitando la sua capacità motoria abbastanza da placarne l’irrazionale frenesia.  
  
«Ioria…!», mugolò Milo, dimenandosi nella stretta ferrea. «Spogliami, avanti!».  
  
  
  
Non gli sembrava più lui. Con mani tremanti, forse per lo shock, forse per la risposta istintiva del suo corpo alla vista di Milo, che pure restava affascinante, Ioria si mosse senza registrare per davvero i suoi movimenti.  
La tunica da addestramento dello scorpione fu la prima a cadere sul pavimento, aperti i lacci di pelle che la tenevano chiusa e sfilata via senza resistenza. Suo malgrado, Ioria non poté evitarsi la fitta di colpa che lo assalì nel posare gli occhi sul torace nudo di Milo, pelle più pallida di quanto non fosse mai stata, segnata dalla testimonianza di tante azioni deprecabili compiute nell’arco di due anni.  
Avrebbe potuto evitare tutti quei graffi, tutte le mezzelune incise nella carne da chi aveva conficcato le unghie su quel corpo che nessuno, oltre a Camus, avrebbe mai dovuto toccare. Poteva fermarlo, costringerlo a combattere per dover passare, ma non l’aveva mai fatto.  
Ed ora era lui al posto di tutti quegli uomini su cui Milo si era ciecamente gettato, guidato dalla dissennatezza della disgrazia.  
  
L’azzurro degli occhi di Milo era un labirinto di emozioni, tutte confuse, tutte troppo intense per essere patite; rassegnazione, angoscia, lussuria, ritrosia, bisogno, non c’era più nulla che non gridasse “ti prego, aiutami!” a squarciagola.  
Chiaro come il sole era il suo desiderio di non farlo, di non cedere ancora alla dolenza del cuore tramite l’azione carnale, ma ancora più intenso ciò che da lui stesso veniva esatto, dai più profondi reconditi della sua essenza, dove la terribile influenza di una costellazione dissoluta non era più mitigata dall’amore.  
Ioria trasalì quando le mani di Milo, approfittando della sua distrazione, si insinuarono sotto la sua camicia, strappandogliela letteralmente di dosso; se prima non era certo di quanto in realtà Scorpio fosse preda di se stesso, guardando i brandelli di stoffa svolazzare fino a terra non ebbe più dubbi.  
Era perso, completamente smarrito nel vortice delle sue emozioni, e non voleva far altro che sostituire al suo dolore qualcosa di più forte, qualcosa che lo avrebbe strappato al supplizio meglio di quanto una persona normale non poteva fare.  
  
Gli occorreva il cosmo, quell’ondata di energia capace di spazzare via ogni altra sensazione, qualcosa che solo un altro Cavaliere d’Oro poteva dargli.  
Con quella realizzazione, Ioria perse ogni tentativo di fermarlo.  
Sforzandosi di non pensare troppo a chi aveva sotto di sé, gli afferrò il volto tra le mani e si chinò a baciarlo, aggressivo, affamato, ricevendo in risposta la stessa intensità, lo stesso tocco frenetico di dita che si infiltrarono tra ciocche castane, attirandolo ancora più vicino, impedendogli di andarsene.  
Più che sentire Milo, Ioria aveva sulla lingua il sapore acre dell’alcol e quello salato delle lacrime, che l’uomo non smetteva di versare, e la sensazione fu quasi abbastanza da farlo indietreggiare.  
  
Se non avesse avuto Milo a reggerlo dov’era, sarebbe stato convinto di star abusando di lui, data la reazione.  
Ma, al contrario, fu proprio lo scorpione ad approfondire ancora di più, sollevando le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi per trascinarlo giù, facendolo crollare su di lui. Ioria, sconcertato e atterrito contemporaneamente, si accorse in quel momento di quanto Milo fosse eccitato, di quanto il suo corpo fosse traditore rispetto ai suoi sentimenti.  
Non aveva mai compreso appieno quanto frustrante fosse vestire le Sacre Vestigia dello Scorpione, nascere sotto una costellazione ed un segno inclementi nella loro sfera di divertimento, e in quel momento ci riuscì; la pelle accaldata di Milo sotto le mani, i muscoli tesi al passare del suo tocco, il suo respiro ansimante, tutto gli raccontava di cosa un Cavaliere di tali stelle vivesse nella sua esistenza.  
  
Suo malgrado, Ioria sentì il suo corpo reagire, lui che mai aveva avuto pensieri lussuriosi per chi sempre era stato un fedele amico, e quando Milo gettò al vento il resto della sua impazienza infilando le dita oltre l’orlo dei suoi pantaloni l’ultimo suo pensiero fu di allontanarsi.  
Era come se la sua stessa presenza lo avesse incantato, lo costringesse a scegliere il piacere dall’indecisione, la voglia dalla ragione.  
Ioria gemette sotto il tocco di Milo, inesperto tra le lenzuola sebbene non novizio, e dimenticò cosa stava facendo, chi era davvero l’uomo che già aveva osato così tanto.  
  
  
  
Impaziente, ma finalmente preda di tutte le attenzioni di cui aveva ardente bisogno, Milo cessò le sue attenzioni solo il tempo necessario a spogliarsi del tutto, gettando ogni singolo indumento senza curarsi di dove andasse a cadere, godendo nella vista di Ioria finalmente senza veli di fronte a sé.  
Il leone era tutto ciò che le chiacchiere del Santuario non potevano neppure immaginare, una scultura greca fra le più possenti divenuta viva e senziente sotto grazia degli dei, e Milo si leccò le labbra, guardando con occhi scintillanti ciò che aveva fra le gambe.  
Nelle sue orecchie non c’erano grida di terrore o lamenti agonizzanti, ma solo il battito accelerato del suo cuore, il brusio del sangue caldo che scorreva nel suo corpo; con un colpo di reni, Milo ribaltò le posizioni e si ritrovò a sovrastare il grande Leone d’Oro, ma solo per un attimo.  
Famelico, smanioso, si avventò sulla pelle di miele sotto i suoi occhi, accarezzandola con le dita, assaggiandone ogni centimetro con la lingua e con i denti, deliziandosi di ciò che strappava a Ioria, dei gemiti e dei sospiri che come ambrosia divina si sostituivano all’insoffribile agonia della sua mente.  
  
Scese lungo il suo corpo senza pause, incontenibile, impaziente in ciò che cercava, e si lamentò quando Ioria cercò di fermarlo: «No, lasciami… lasciami, voglio… lasciami!», gemette, districando le dita del leone dai suoi capelli.  
  
  
  
«Milo, non dev- _cazzo!_ ».  
Qualsiasi tentativo di Ioria per impedire a Milo di fare davvero ciò che aveva in mente andò a farsi benedire quando lui, dopo essersi liberato, non esitò neppure un secondo prima di prenderlo in bocca. Il leone affondò le mani nella sua chioma scarmigliata ancora una volta, non più per tirarlo via, ma per lasciarlo dov’era, un silenzioso ordine a non smettere.  
Ioria era stato nelle case di piacere di Rodorio, prima che chiudessero. Aveva già sperimentato con altri ciò che Milo gli stava facendo in quel momento. Ma con lui era molte volte più intenso, come se fra le sue gambe non ci fosse più il suo miglior amico, ma un amante che lo conosceva da lungo tempo.  
La ragione gli diceva di smettere, di usare la presa fra le lunghe ciocche viola per allontanarlo da lui prima di andare troppo oltre, ma la lingua di Milo era abile sul suo sesso, e la natura più profonda del leone vinse sulla logica.  
Completamente alla mercé della smania dello scorpione, Ioria gemette e si inarcò verso di lui; ancora minuscole lacrime si raggrupparono agli occhi di Milo, ma non demorse e lo prese tutto, fino alla gola, lasciando il leone ad imprecare prima in greco moderno e poi in antico.  
  
La camera da letto era buia, se non per la luce della luna che filtrava dalle strettissime finestre, e piena del suono osceno di Milo che succhiava avido il sesso di Ioria, questi incapace – o non volendo farlo – di smorzare il tono della voce a quel trattamento.  
  
  
  
Milo si accorse di quanto Ioria fosse vicino al limite dal suo respiro accelerato, dal modo in cui si irrigidì, ma non gli diede ascolto quando cercò di avvertirlo, e invece di permettergli di tirarlo via da lui restò dov’era, a costo di soffocare, finché non venne.  
Solo allora raddrizzò la schiena, prendendo lunghi respiri per dare sollievo ai suoi polmoni, tremando in tutto il corpo per lo sforzo e la costrizione a non toccarsi.  
Oh, era meraviglioso!  
Il cosmo di Ioria lo travolse negli ultimi bagliori del suo orgasmo, devastante nella sua nobiltà e prestanza, e Milo si sentì di nuovo vivo, per la prima volta senza l’acuta consapevolezza di avere l’anima spezzata in due. Era dentro e attorno a lui, sfolgorante ed elettrizzante, e Milo scoppiò a ridere senza ilarità, in ginocchio di fronte al Leone d’Oro, un folle nella stravaganza della normalità.  
  
«Prendimi!», gli ordinò, ridendo e disperandosi a un tempo, afferrandolo per le spalle e scuotendolo dal suo torpore. «Ti voglio dentro di me, fai sesso con me! Fallo, Ioria!».  
  
  
  
Non se lo fece più ripetere.  
Sebbene allarmato dai cambi d’umore repentini di Milo, ormai aveva assaggiato la perversione dello Scorpione d’Oro. E aveva percepito il suo cosmo, lo aveva incontrato seppur solo per un istante. Era un cosmo frantumato, legato ad un’anima completamente sfigurata, demolita alle fondamenta.  
Non c’era più tempo per l’indecisione.  
  
Ioria, pur volendo dedicare a ben altro Cavaliere la sua prima volta con un uomo di cosmo simile al suo, ribaltò le posizioni e fece voltare Milo, retto su mani e ginocchia; era osceno, totalmente diverso da ciò che il leone avrebbe mai voluto fare, ma se l’avesse guardato in volto…  
Milo si sarebbe infranto completamente.  
Tutti i graffi che aveva sul suo corpo, tutti i segni della carnalità che non smetteva mai di costringersi a cercare, tutti raccontavano di come Milo rifiutasse di guardare in viso chiunque avesse scelto per quella notte.  
«Milo, non ho niente per…».  
  
  
  
«Non importa!», lo interruppe, più veemente di quanto avrebbe realmente voluto. «Non importa… non importa, fallo e basta!».  
Un ordine, una supplica, una richiesta che gli sarebbe costata un dolore fisico, qualcosa che _aveva bisogno di sentire_ , non poteva più aspettare. Le voci stavano tornando. Il silenzio stava per assordarlo ancora. Non doveva succedere, non poteva succedere.  
Quando Ioria, finalmente, smise di angustiarsi e acconsentì a ciò che gli era stato incitato, Milo gemette di dolore nel sentirlo entrare nel suo corpo, artigliando le lenzuola per impedirsi di fermarlo, di farlo smettere. Non poteva, gli serviva così, gli serviva quel cosmo dentro di lui, quel Cavaliere dentro di lui.  
  
  
  
Spaventato dalla sua reazione, e ora genuinamente preoccupato di star facendogli del male, Ioria fece per fermarsi ma Milo non glielo permise. Allungò un braccio all’indietro e gli piantò le unghie nel fianco, compresa l’affilata Cuspide, nello sforzo di tenerlo lì.  
Un gesto che avrebbe potuto ucciderlo, non avesse avuto un cosmo d’oro, e che fece capire appieno quanta disperazione stesse obbligando Milo a comportarsi in quella maniera così assurda, così deplorevole e autolesionista.  
O che perlomeno aggiunse un altro strato alla comprensione che gradualmente rendeva Ioria sempre più terrorizzato da quel Cavaliere caduto in disgrazia.  
«Ti sto facendo male», scosse la testa, lottando contro l’istinto che gli infiammava tutto il corpo, tanto la sensazione di Milo così stretto attorno a lui era intossicante.  
La belva feroce della sua costellazione era nobile ma anche impetuosa, e tutto quell’impeto donato a lui dalle stelle del profondo cielo non faceva altro che aggiungersi all’esaltazione già presente. Il suo corpo rispondeva a ciò che gli veniva chiesto, e Milo ne approfittò.  
  
Si spinse indietro senza preavviso, e accolse dentro di lui tutta la lunghezza di Ioria, facendolo imprecare. D’istinto, il leone prese Milo per i fianchi, la bocca semiaperta e il collo inarcato all’indietro; il corpo del suo amico era caldo, troppo allettante la voglia di prenderlo, di impossessarsene come lui voleva, era più di quanto avesse mai provato.  
Suo malgrado, nonostante Milo avesse il viso solcato di lacrime, nonostante fosse scosso da accessi di riso tanto folli da essere spaventosi, Ioria cominciò a spingersi dentro di lui, gli strappò di bocca gemiti di dolore, di piacere, di frustrazione, non lo sapeva neppure lui.  
Stava rischiando di ferirlo, materialmente oltre che spiritualmente, ma non riusciva a fermarsi. Il suo cosmo era troppo avvolgente, troppo inebriante, e prima di potersene render conto si perse completamente in quel momento.  
  
Il rumore impudico di pelle contro pelle era l’unico ad echeggiare fra le mura di pietra, incoraggiato dai gemiti di Milo, dalle sue implorazioni, dagli ordini che non smetteva mai di impartirgli. Ioria, stregato dal dolore del suo cosmo e inebriato dall’unione di entrambi, aumentò il ritmo delle spinte, si mosse più velocemente, più energicamente.  
Non esisteva più il confine invisibile che aveva tracciato tra lui e Milo, e se fosse stato lucido avrebbe temuto ancor maggiormente per la loro amicizia, ma non c’era più nulla. Niente, se non la frenesia con cui i loro corpi si univano, la sensuale curva della schiena di Milo inarcato sotto di lui, i gemiti della sua voce quando dentro di lui trovò ciò che gli avrebbe concesso un piacere inverosimile.  
Sapeva già che non sarebbe durato a lungo. Sentiva già il suo respiro farsi più pesante, lo guardava darsi piacere a tempo con i movimenti di Ioria dentro di lui, e non si sorprese quando il nome che gli sfuggì dalle labbra all’esplodere del suo piacere era quello di un Cavaliere perso nella violenza della battaglia.  
Milo venne chiamando Camus con una disperazione così tremenda nella voce che Ioria, quando lo seguì, costretto all’orgasmo dallo spasmo dei muscoli del suo compagno, fece del suo meglio per invaderlo con il suo cosmo dorato, per sottrarlo alla tortura interminabile di custodirne uno andato in frantumi.  
  
  
  
Milo boccheggiò, ansimante, soverchiato da ciò che per mesi non aveva più provato, e crollò sul materasso prima ancora che Ioria potesse sfilarsi dal suo corpo. Le fitte di dolore che lo attraversarono lo fecero sorridere, e poi scoppiò in un pianto disperato, orribile, nascondendo il volto colpevole lontano dalla sua vista.  
«Mi dispiace», si scusò, parole perse tra le lacrime. «Mi dispiace, Ioria. Mi dispiace!», gli ripeté, ancora e ancora, finché il Cavaliere non lo prese tra le braccia con fare confortante. «Non avrei dovuto farlo, perdonami», disse di nuovo, lacrimevole.  
Era così accogliente, il calore di un altro essere umano, così tremendamente distruttivo. Era l’unica cosa che lo teneva insieme, e l’unica che gli impediva di crollare di fronte alla sua stessa inettitudine.  
La sua risposta, Milo non la sentì.  
Esausto, in fuga dal silenzio e dal clamore, chiuse gli occhi e si perse nei suoi incubi.  
  
  
E lì, sdraiato su quello stesso letto, non riuscì a trovare il coraggio di biasimarsi per ciò che aveva fatto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È stato… abbastanza difficile scrivere una cosa simile. Penso non ci sia neppure da pensare a quanto sbagliato sia ciò che Milo sta facendo, ma ricordate che in questo periodo lui è praticamente impazzito. È fuori di sé, completamente.  
> Prendete questo capitolo come una guida a “cosa non si deve mai fare nella vita reale”, e credetemi quando vi dico che tutta questa storia creata attorno Milo è stata probabilmente una delle cose più complicate che abbia mai scritto insieme ad un’altra mia fanfic, che ho dovuto mettere in pausa perché è troppo pesante per me (adesso).  
> Quanto al riferimento che ho fatto alla sua costellazione, ho già spiegato di come Milo non vada a letto con chiunque perché c’è Camus, ma siccome lo Scorpione (come segno zodiacale, ma nel mio headcanon come costellazione) è sempre associato al sesso e compagnia bella, la teoria è che i Cavalieri dello Scorpione hanno sempre a che fare con tutti gli istinti positivi e non che comporta. E quando non c’è nessuno a mitigarli (e Milo ha passato di peggio), ecco cosa succede.  
> Questa cosa va di pari passo con un altro mio headcanon (ho una predilezione per tutti i Cavalieri di Scorpio in coppia con Aquarius), che vede Scorpio e Aquarius sempre come coppia in tutte le generazioni, quindi in qualche modo l’indole di Scorpio è sempre tenuta a bada.  
> E questi sono Cavalieri. Non c’è modo di farmi credere che il loro cosmo non finisca per intrecciarsi, in qualche modo, tanto più è il tempo che trascorrono insieme. Quindi immaginate che, quando Camus e morto, Milo si è ritrovato all’improvviso con – letteralmente – un pezzo di cosmo/anima mancante. Devastante, no?
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Fratelli  
> Ship: n/a, salvo qualche accenno di background pairings  
> Rating: G  
> Data di pubblicazione: entro la prossima settimana (se non crollo per gli esami)  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana. Quando gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.   
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, prima di cominciare la seconda serie (sì, ci sarà una seconda serie, che si chiamerà "Oltre i Cavalieri").
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	33. Fratelli

##  **Fratelli**

###  **n/a  
ma ci sono accenni a Aiolos x Shura e Ioria x Shaka**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Aiolos e Ioria  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali

  
**Se il mio maledetto esame universitario va a buon fine domani, giovedì pubblicherò un altro capitolo. Altrimenti, mi sentirete maledire vita, morte e miracoli di 3 pantheon divini diversi fin dove abitate. Enjoy!**

_Al mondo esistono tanti tipi di fratelli. Chi annuncia di odiarsi, chi non fa altro che litigare, chi non riesce a stare senza l’altro. Ma una cosa è certa: fratelli e sorelle non si abbandonano mai._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Per una persona che veniva chiamata il “paragone del Santuario”, Ioria si aspettava almeno di trovare i suoi alloggi in condizioni vivibili. O almeno, per una persona che stava correntemente frequentando un altro Cavaliere che regolarmente si presentava a casa sua.  
Invece, come il Leone d’Oro imparò a sue spese rischiando di inciampare nell’ennesimo paio di scarpe lasciato alla rinfusa sul pavimento, Aiolos era un paragone solo per i Cavalieri. Per tutto il resto, era un uomo relativamente normale, anche se forse un po’ troppo disordinato.  
E decisamente, era anche un uomo che soleva alzarsi di buon ora solamente quando aveva dei compiti da svolgere al Santuario o per una missione. Altrimenti, lo spettacolo era un Sagittario ancora a letto mentre rintoccavano le campane di mezzodì. Neppure Shura, che pure era testardo come una capra riguardo i ferrei orari dei suoi addestramenti, riusciva a rinunciarsi una mattinata a letto quando era assieme ad Aiolos e questi rifiutava di svegliarsi con tutta l’anima.  
Ioria doveva ringraziare i suoi riflessi da Cavaliere per aver evitato di ruzzolare sopra questo o quell’altro oggetto abbandonato a terra, e la sola confusione significava che Aiolos aveva interdetto l’accesso ai suoi alloggi agli inservienti. Poco ma sicuro, aveva avuto compagnia per la notte e solo una convocazione di Saga aveva portato via il suo ospite.  
Cosa che andava a vantaggio di Ioria, perché finalmente avrebbe trascorso una giornata insieme a suo fratello, dopo – letteralmente – anni di tentativi andati a vuoto. C’era sempre qualcosa o qualcuno ad intromettersi, e dopo i primi tempi del loro ritorno in vita le occasioni di passare del tempo in famiglia senza intrusi o interruzioni era stato ridicolmente minimo.  
  
Entrato in camera da letto, non si sorprese di trovare le tende completamente tirate e un disastro di abiti sparsi ovunque, né si degnò di alzare gli occhi al cielo alla vista di Aiolos scompostamente addormentato e avvolto in un groviglio disordinato di lenzuola. Tuttavia, non si impedì un sorriso malinconico; era sempre stato così, anche quando Ioria era ancora un bambino e si rifugiava dal fratello per paura dei fulmini.  
Ricordava ancora una delle tante notti in cui era corso a nella camera di Aiolos, spaventato a morte da un violento temporale che faceva piovere tuoni e fulmini come fossero gocce d’acqua. Anche allora il suo letto era stato un disastro di lenzuola scomposte.  
Ioria ricordava di essersi sentito spaventato, nel cercare l’aiuto di Aiolos per una cosa tanto sciocca, ma ricordava anche il senso di assoluta sicurezza che addormentarsi tra le braccia protettive del fratello gli aveva infuso. Aiolos lo aveva cresciuto, gli aveva fatto da madre e padre insieme, e mai aveva dimostrato disprezzo nei confronti di quelle povere persone che si erano visti costretti ad abbandonarli.  
Ioria aveva appreso l’intera storia solo _dopo_ la morte di Aiolos, raccontatagli da uno degli inservienti più anziani, e aveva compreso appieno tutta la pazienza mostrata dal fratello.  
  
L’anziano uomo gli aveva raccontato dei suoi genitori, una coppia di semplici artigiani che vivevano fuori Rodorio, troppo provati economicamente per prendersi cura di un figlio. Alla nascita di Aiolos, piuttosto che abbandonarlo in un orfanotrofio avevano deciso di intraprendere il difficile viaggio fino al Santuario, e avevano lasciato il neonato alle porte dei Cavalieri.  
Era stata una guardia a trovare il piccolo, identificato da una targhetta con il nome e la data di nascita, e nulla più. Lo aveva portato da Shion, interdetto, e questi non si era fatto sfuggire il suo fato. Un bambino nato sotto la costellazione – e non il segno – del Sagittario, lasciato ai Cavalieri proprio nel momento in cui era cominciata la speranzosa ricerca di nuovi Cavalieri d’Oro.  
Shion si era preso cura sia di lui che dei gemelli Kanon e Saga, facendoli crescere insieme finché poté farlo, e non restò sorpreso quando le Sacre Vestigia del Sagittario lo riconobbero come loro custode, sin dalla giovanissima età. Non le avrebbe indossate prima di molti altri anni, ma era una prova inconfutabile del suo destino.  
Poi, una notte di sette anni più tardi, quella stessa famiglia era tornata con un altro bambino tra le braccia. O meglio, era tornato solo il padre, ché la madre non era sopravvissuta alla nascita del loro secondo figlio. Disperato, aveva messo il neonato tra le braccia di un inserviente che passava in quel momento e l’aveva pregato di non abbandonarlo. “Si chiama Ioria”, aveva detto, con le lacrime agli occhi. “È il fratello di Aiolos. Per favore, prendetevene cura».  
Nessuno lo aveva più visto dopo allora, finché un gruppo di soldati di pattuglia non aveva scoperto il cadavere di un uomo, morto probabilmente dopo essere scivolato lungo la difficoltosa strada che portava via dal villaggio.  
Aiolos, a soli sette anni, non si era fatto intimorire né si era arrabbiato dalla scelta forse egoistica di un genitore sconvolto dalla perdita. Con l’aiuto di Shion e di una balia, aveva preso Ioria e lo aveva accudito, volendogli un bene dell’anima.  
Quando Ioria ne era venuto a conoscenza, seppur al tempo convinto che Aiolos fosse davvero un traditore, aveva pianto ancora una volta la perdita di chi gli aveva donato tutto l’amore di una famiglia, senza averne una.  
  
A guardarlo così, serenamente addormentato come se nulla fosse mai accaduto, come se non fosse mai stato ucciso in nome di un potere sconfitto, Ioria non poté far altro che ripensare a quanto volesse bene a suo fratello.  
Tuttavia, per quanto l’affetto fosse ben presente, il tempo scandito dall’orologio era più importante in quel momento. E Aiolos doveva alzarsi dal letto. Immantinente.  
Attraversando la stanza a grandi falcate – ed evitando per un pelo di sfracellarsi dopo essere scivolato su un calzino – Ioria aprì tutte le tende e lasciò che la luce del sole inondasse la stanza, indebolita da un velo di nubi ma abbastanza da far borbottare nel sonno la vittima designata.  
Poi, notando che la cosa non funzionava, Ioria sbuffò e passò al piano B: spietato, afferrò le coperte e le tirò via tutte, lasciando il malcapitato a rabbrividire. Per buona misura, gli tolse anche il cuscino da sotto la testa. Era un bene che il nobile Sagittario non indossasse altro che la propria pelle, si sarebbe reso conto più in fretta di non poter continuare a dormire al freddo.  
«Svegliati, razza di poltrone», infierì, incrociando le braccia.  
  
  
  
Aiolos si lamentò, seppellendo il viso nel materasso per impedire alla luce di disturbarlo: «No, altri cinque minuti», cercò di trattare, in un tono così assonnato da rendere quasi impossibile riconoscere una parola dall’altra. «Non ci riesco».  
  
  
  
Prima ancora che il suo cervello addormentato potesse ingranare abbastanza da rendersi conto di poter ancora usare il copriletto come coperta di fortuna, Ioria tirò via anche quello, mentre Aiolos c’era sdraiato sopra. Era talmente sfatto che gli angoli non fecero neppure resistenza, e per poco il maggiore non rotolò giù dal letto per inerzia.  
«Aiolos», lo chiamò, gettando via il rettangolo di stoffa. «Alzati e basta, non è così difficile!».  
  
  
  
«No, mi sto ibernando!», esclamò lui di rimando, anche se si trovava decisamente in svantaggio. Tanto più che cominciava ad accusare il freddo, privo com’era di qualsivoglia modo per coprirsi.  
  
  
  
«Cos- _Non fa così freddo!_ E non sei neppure un animale!», ribatté a tono uno Ioria più incredulo che frustrato. Aiolos sapeva davvero sembrare un ragazzino, quando voleva. Altro che il perfetto Sagittario, fuori dall’armatura era perfino più pigro di Milo.  
  
  
  
«Posso essere quello che voglio!», fu la replica, tutto meno che adulta.  
  
  
  
«Fuori dal letto, Aiolos!».  
  
  
  
«No!».  
  
  
  
No? Bene.  
A quel punto, Ioria aveva due soluzioni: prendere Aiolos di preso e gettarlo nella doccia per farlo svegliare, o ribaltare il materasso. E dato che il fratello sarebbe morto d’imbarazzo se lo avesse raccolto come un sacco di patate mentre non indossava nulla, scelse la seconda opzione.  
Infilò le mani sotto il materasso e, cogliendo l’esatto istante in cui Aiolos si rendeva conto di ciò che stava per accadere, lo sollevò di peso senza alcuno sforzo; il Sagittario, senza alcun appiglio e ancora insonnolito, ruzzolò a terra senza troppe cerimonie.  
  
  
  
Disertato dal suo stesso fratello.  
Dolorante, Aiolos si mise a sedere massaggiandosi la testa, con una smorfia sul viso, e brontolò qualcosa in direzione di Ioria. Poi, finalmente resosi conto di essere ancora nudo, sgranò gli occhi e scattò in piedi, sfrecciando via in direzione del bagno.  
La risata di Ioria, familiare sebbene in quel momento appartenesse a chi lo aveva costretto ad alzarsi prima del tempo, lo seguì fin oltre la porta chiusa, e Aiolos scosse la testa; alla fin fine, non era poi così male.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mezz’ora più tardi, dopo una doccia rinfrancante e una buona spazzolata ai riccioli ribelli, Aiolos era tornato al suo solito e presentabile aspetto, ed era intento a legarsi il nastro rosso sulla fronte quando sentì il delizioso odore di colazione provenire dalla cucina.  
Con somma sorpresa, però, non c’era un inserviente ad occuparsi del compito, ma Ioria stesso, impegnato a tenere d’occhio una padella sfrigolante mentre intingeva altre fette di pane in latte e uova. La colazione preferita di Aiolos, quella che tanti chiamavano una “versione greca del french toast”. Sin da ragazzino aveva sempre adorato quelle fette di pane fritto e poi addolcito da miele e zucchero, e Ioria lo aveva seguito a ruota nei gusti.  
«Fetoydia?», domandò, più per iniziare una conversazione che per informarsi.  
  
  
  
Ioria annuì, lanciando un’occhiata al fratello da sopra la spalla: «Sei presentabile, vedo. Buongiorno».  
Ci volle solo un’altra manciata di minuti perché il resto della colazione fosse pronto, quindi Ioria afferrò il piatto doveva aveva impilato il pane fritto e lo spostò sul tavolo, che Aiolos aveva frattanto apparecchiato. Prima di sedersi, afferrò anche la brocca di latte che aveva preso prima di mettersi a cucinare e la aggiunse a tavola.  
Un’impressione di normalità così assurda da essere a dir poco inverosimile.  
  
  
  
«Allora – esordì Aiolos, masticando un boccone di fetoydia – come mai hai deciso di buttarmi giù dal letto così presto?».  
L’ultima volta che era successo, a quanto Aiolos poteva ricordare, era stato solo durante il periodo appena dopo il loro ritorno, perché Ioria voleva trascorrere più tempo con lui. Ben più di pochi d’anni prima. Poi, gli impegni di entrambi si erano fatti sentire più pesanti che mai, vuoi per l’addestramento dei loro discepoli, vuoi per qualche missione assegnata dal Gran Sacerdote; l’aggiunta di Shura al disegno complessivo non aveva fatto fare molti progressi al loro tempo libero assieme, e ora che c’era anche Shaka…  
  
  
  
La risposta fu uno sbuffo sonoro soffocato nel bicchiere di latte che stava bevendo: «Così presto? Fratello, non so se hai dato un’occhiata all’orologio, ma sono le undici passate», disse, per nulla sorpreso. Quell’uomo era capace di passare dall’alzarsi prima ancora dell’alba al rifiutare di svegliarsi se non dopo mezzogiorno con una facilità inaudita.  
Invece di lasciarlo sulle spine, però, diede una scrollata di spalle: «Avevo pensato di fare un salto ad Atene. Passare un po’ di tempo assieme solo io e te. Non succede spesso, e quando ci riusciamo è sempre troppo tardi o troppo presto».  
Ed era vero, perché anche se da soli, non riuscivano a mantenere una conversazione per più di cinque minuti.  
«Dato che Shura è impegnato e Seiya non c’è…».  
  
  
  
Aiolos sorrise, divertito dall’improvvisa indecisione del fratello. Ioria era così, si gettava a capofitto sulle cose, e solo _dopo_ aver dato inizio all’azione si fermava a riflettere. Ma aveva ragione, quindi non c’era motivo per un simile comportamento, e il maggiore annuì la sua affermazione: «È passato un secolo dall’ultima volta che sono stato ad Atene, perché no. Possiamo anche fare un salto al Partenone».  
L’acropoli restava sempre uno spettacolo, anche per chi era abituato alle meraviglie del Santuario. C’era qualcosa di attraente nelle rovine, in ciò che un tempo era perfetto ma aveva smesso di esserlo con il passare dei secoli. Il Santuario, specialmente dopo la pesantissima ricostruzione succeduta alla Guerra Sacra, aveva quasi meno magia rispetto al mito della perfezione passata.  
Gli occhi di Ioria si accesero a quella proposta, e solo allora Aiolos si rese conto che probabilmente il suo fratellino non ci era mai andato. Dubitava si fosse mosso più in là di Rodorio, durante il dominio di Arles, e con il suo ritorno era stato più propenso a lasciare la Grecia che visitarla.  
«Non sei mai stato sull’acropoli?».  
  
  
  
Scosse la testa: «No. Ad Atene sono stato, ma non sono mai salito. Com’è che dicono tutti? Non visiti mai le bellezze che hai vicino?».  
  
  
  
«E dì un po’… questa cosa è applicabile anche a Shaka?».  
  
  
  
Ioria per poco non si strozzò con il boccone che aveva appena masticato, e si batté una mano sul petto mentre tossiva: «Aiolos!».  
A giudicare dal calore che sentiva sulle guance era senz’altro avvampato, ma in quel momento non pensava ad altro se non a scoccare un’occhiata incredula in direzione del fratello. Fratello che aveva stampato in volto il sorriso più divertito e dispettoso mai visto.  
Era solo questione di tempo prima che Aiolos avrebbe deciso di vendicarsi per essere stato sbalzato via dal letto, ma non si aspettava certo così presto. E non in quel modo, nossignore.  
«Come se tu potessi parlare», brontolò, dopo essersi finalmente ripreso e aver mandato giù un bicchiere d’acqua presa dal rubinetto. «Non riuscivi nemmeno a capire i tentativi di corteggiamento di Shura, dovevo fartelo notare io».  
Non aggiunse che, al tempo, il suo farglielo notare significava guardare Shura in cagnesco più del solito.  
  
  
  
«Touché», ammise la sconfitta Aiolos, mettendo giù il tovagliolo che aveva appena usato per ripulirsi la bocca. «Come va con Shaka? Non penso di avertelo mai chiesto».  
Il tono in cui lo disse si fece immediatamente più serio, e Ioria non mancò di notarlo, a giudicare dal fatto che incrociò le braccia con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Non avevano mai avuto una conversazione seria riguardo la relazione che da poco era cominciata fra lui e Shaka, e Aiolos non riusciva a tenere a freno i suoi istinti da fratello maggiore.  
Shaka era una persona imprevedibile e, benché avesse buon cuore, restava un uomo pericoloso. Certo, tutti i Cavalieri erano a loro modo un pericolo per gli altri, ma quell’aura divina emanata da Virgo rendeva il tutto meno confortante. Si fidava del giudizio di Ioria, e più di una volta lo aveva preso in giro con fare scherzoso, ma non poteva mentire né a lui né a se stesso.  
Così come Ioria era stato in pensiero per Shura, così Aiolos non poteva far altro che preoccuparsi per Shaka.  
Era felice di averli visti – sentiti più che altro, le finestre di Ioria erano state riparate nemmeno un mese prima – finalmente risolvere le loro indecisioni, ma non era facile convincersi che un uomo così potente da non essere morto neppure in seguito all’Urlo di Atena fosse perfettamente sicuro per il fratello che aveva cresciuto sin da piccolo.  
  
  
  
Se Ioria percepì la punta di inquietudine nella voce di Aiolos, non lo diede a vedere. Non poteva certo biasimarlo, non dopo tutte le scenate che aveva fatto quando lui e Shura avevano cominciato a frequentarsi. Tuttavia, la sua risposta fu decisa e alquanto irrevocabile, anche se gentile: «Va perfino meglio di quanto mi aspettassi. Shaka è… diverso da come pensavo. Beh, da come tutti pensavano» disse. «Non riesco ancora a credere alla mia fortuna».  
  
  
  
Con quello, il discorso cadde. Aiolos mise le stoviglie usate nel lavello e sparecchiò, scuotendo la tovaglia fuori dalla finestra per liberarsi di briciole non volute, quindi diede un’occhiata all’orologio. Tardi, ma non troppo per avviarsi verso Atene.  
E siccome avevano fatto una buona colazione, ed era quasi ora di pranzo, avrebbero trovato meno affollamento sull’acropoli di quanto non ce ne sarebbe stato in altri orari.  
Il tempo di gettarsi sulle spalle una giacca – freddo non era, ma l’autunno restava una stagione insidiosa – e i due fratelli furono fuori casa, e una manciata di minuti più tardi in fondo alla scalinata e intenti a camminare in direzione di Rodorio.  
Dal villaggio, piuttosto che dirigersi ad Atene a piedi, Aiolos suggerì di prendersi un giorno di normalità e individuarono la fermata dell’autobus all’entrata di Rodorio, unica in tutto l’insediamento. Rodorio era troppo piccolo per necessitare l’uso di mezzi, dopotutto, e molti restavano così fedeli alle tradizioni che c’erano sì e no una trentina di veicoli. Anche se la modernità si respirava ad ogni passo, a guardare luci e insegne.  
  
«Rodorio è cambiato molto, per essere ancora fedele al passato», osservò, guardando Ioria in tralice. «Quando è successo?».  
  
  
  
Ioria alzò le spalle: «Non so di preciso. Fino alla Guerra Sacra è rimasto uguale, a quanto ho potuto vedere», rispose. «Ci sono tornato solo quando lo hai fatto anche tu, quindi non so dirti».  
Non solo la sua assenza, ma Ioria scendeva molto di rado e Rodorio, e quando lo faceva non cambiava quasi mai destinazione. Perfino se aveva bisogno di andare in missione e teletrasportarsi via, lo faceva appena giunto ai piedi della scalinata.  
Altri, come Milo e Dohko, preferivano attraversare il villaggio prima di andar via, forse anche per far sapere a chi viveva tanto vicino che i Cavalieri non erano spariti, erano ancora lì ad aiutare tutti con il loro operato. «Da quanto tempo non scendevi?».  
  
  
  
«Relativamente poco – replicò, facendo mente locale al suo incontro con Mur – ma sono rimasto così vicino al Santuario da aver notato molto meno tutti i cambiamenti».  
In un certo senso, la cosa lo faceva sentire… datato. Aiolos era nato nel secolo precedente, era diventato un giovane adulto nel secolo precedente, eppure eccolo lì nel ventunesimo, nel fiore della giovinezza e con la promessa di restare così a lungo.  
Essere Cavalieri significava ricevere la benedizione di Atena, che assieme al cosmo lasciava giovani le membra, ma un salto così brusco avanti nel tempo era stata una batosta dura da digerire.  
Tanto più che Aiolos aveva smesso di assistere al progresso quasi vent’anni prima degli altri.  
In quella, l’autobus per Atene svoltò l’angolo, e la conversazione mutò in argomenti più leggeri, nello specifico in commenti all’espressione atterrita del conducente quando si ritrovò di fronte non uno, ma ben due Cavalieri d’Oro.  
  
  
  
Atene era una città che, per chi era cresciuto in un luogo votato all’antichità, confondeva sia gli occhi che la mente.  
File e file di edifici grigi, neutri, torreggianti con le loro pareti spoglie e le loro decine di finestre, si stagliavano ovunque si posasse lo sguardo. Era la città moderna, brulicante di vita, di persone che correvano a destra e a manca per chissà quale motivo.  
Aiolos e Ioria, scesi dall’autobus e con le mani in tasca, avevano tuttavia una differente meta da raggiungere. Una meta fatta di edifici ben più familiari, meno anonimi ai loro occhi, invasa dai turisti nonostante la stagione stesse volgendo al termine.  
Il centro della città era splendido, tanti edifici neoclassici, tanti negozi, e soprattutto tanta gente che andava e veniva, senza curarsi di prestare attenzione ai due Cavalieri che trovarono così una tranquillità insperata in mezzo al caos.  
«Non mi stancherò mai di tornare qui», commentò Ioria, sorridendo all’affollato quartiere conosciuto con il nome di Plaka, che si allargava con i suoi colori e le sue case ai piedi dell’Acropoli. Il Leone d’Oro era stato solo una manciata di volte ad Atene, ancor meno dopo la sua rinascita, ma quello restava il suo quartiere preferito.  
Tra i tanti che punteggiavano la città, era sempre la sua prima scelta.  
  
  
  
Totalmente d’accordo, Aiolos annuì, già levando lo sguardo verso un cielo limpido e sereno: «Saliamo sull’Acropoli ora o più tardi?».  
Ioria diede una scrollata di spalle e optò per rimandare a più tardi una passeggiata fra i negozi, quindi i due fratelli cominciarono ad inerpicarsi verso l’Acropoli, guardandosi attorno; la marmaglia di turisti sembrava essere senza fine, un mare di persone ad inseguire una vacanza tranquilla e chissà, forse ben meritata.  
Tante famiglie, tanti gruppi di amici, e tantissime coppie alla ricerca di un po’ di divertimento o di insegnamenti.  
  
Punteggiata di chiacchiere senza peso, la salita verso l’Acropoli fu molto meno faticosa di quanto non fosse per molti altri turisti che camminavano nella loro scia. Abituati all’interminabile scalinata di accecante marmo bianco dello Zodiaco d’Oro, le scale del percorso altro non erano che miseri impedimenti per le loro gambe, e casette di pietra sorgevano a decorare la loro vista.  
Sorridendo sotto i baffi, in barba alla loro consueta austerità, passeggiarono quietamente accanto ad una comitiva di ragazzi, tutti a guardare con orrore la strada ripida che ancora li attendeva. Edifici la fiancheggiavano da un lato, dall’altro una recinzione, e il loro sguardo sembrava tutt’altro che propenso a vederli continuare.  
  
Arrivati ai pendii dell’Acropoli, Aiolos si incaricò di comprare i biglietti per entrambi e porse a Ioria il suo con un sorriso: «È una strana sensazione essere qui senza che qualcuno ci riconosca», disse, ben ricordando come l’ultima volta la sua presenza non era passata inosservata. «Piacevole, in un certo senso».  
  
  
  
Ioria alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando una risata: «Tutt’altra storia da Rodorio», assentì, incamminandosi, lo sguardo già levato verso il magnifico sito archeologico sopra le loro teste.  
Non appena misero piede nell’Acropoli vera e propria, un senso di dimestichezza si appropriò del greco, tanto tutto ciò che i suoi occhi incontravano gli era vicino. Non importavano le onnipresenti figure dei turisti, chi con una fotocamera sollevata, chi a fare foto e video con un cellulare, chi spiegava ad altri le meraviglie del sito; gli antichi edifici in rovina si stagliavano in sagome confortanti contro il cielo, e non era difficile capire perché Aiolos si fosse sorpreso nel sapere che il suo fratellino non era mai salito così in alto.  
Ioria stesso, guardandosi intorno non appena giunsero ai piedi del piedistallo che un tempo ospitava l’Ἀθηνᾶ Πρόμαχος, se lo chiese.  
«Non fa l’effetto che dovrebbe», commentò, guardando suo fratello in tralice. «Ma colpisce senza errore».  
  
Si aspettava di avere una reazione un po’ più… stupefatta, visto e considerato che l’Acropoli di Atene aveva una fama difficilmente eguagliabile, ma doveva aspettarsi ciò che in realtà gli attraversò la mente nel guardare tante rovine e tanta bellezza: avvezzo ad un Santuario non più in rovina ma tornato agli antichissimi fasti, era difficile stupirsi di fronte a blocchi consumati dal tempo e sculture straordinarie eppur mancanti di perfezione.  
«Hai mai portato Shura qui?», chiese ad Aiolos, improvvisamente curioso. Nel loro incamminarsi verso il Partenone, immenso tempio sopravvissuto perfino al disastro di una tremenda esplosione – il vago ricordo dell’essere stato utilizzato come magazzino di polvere da sparo aleggiava dai suoi studi giovanili – incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena e osservò rapito i rocchi danneggiati, le colonne mozzate, senza mai dimenticare quanto l’edificio restasse maestoso.  
In tutta onestà, sembrava un bel posto per trascorrere una giornata tranquilla e, perché no, romantica. Almeno per due Cavalieri.  
  
  
  
Aiolos rispose con un sorriso morbido: «Volevo farlo, ma è subentrata un’emergenza con la sua legione e non se n’è fatto nulla», disse, alzando le spalle. «Alla fine siamo andati alla Valle dei Templi».  
  
  
  
«Un bel cambio di destinazione».  
Interessato, Ioria si avvicinò ad una delle colonne del Partenone e la osservò; i rocchi erano completamente diversi da quelli del Santuario, perfino il modo in cui erano impilati non sembrava lo stesso. Il marmo, che da lontano sembrava assolutamente perfetto, era scheggiato in miriadi di punti e il candido bianco dell’insieme spesso si perdeva nel logorio del tempo.  
Un tempio costruito da mano umana non era immortale, dopotutto.  
Con un sospiro, trovò un posto dove sedersi senza rischiare di danneggiare nulla e colpì il palmo a terra, al suo fianco: «Potrei tornarci. Con Shaka», ipotizzò, mentre Aiolos cadeva a sedere accanto a lui. «Non so se gli piacerebbe».  
  
  
  
«Io scommetto di sì».  
Certo non biasimava l’indecisione del fratello; era fortunato ad aver trovato in Shura quella che i più sdolcinati definivano anima gemella. Almeno lo spagnolo era più aperto di Shaka riguardo le sue preferenze, e non metteva in soggezione con la sua semplice presenza.  
Restarono lì, a chiacchierare del più e del meno, e a ricordare nozioni sull’Acropoli apprese anni e anni prima; i turisti andavano e venivano, si fermavano a scattare foto, indicavano e parlavano, un brusio di sottofondo diverso dalla consueta quiete dello Zodiaco d’Oro.  
Aiolos decise che era ora di esplorare ancora un po’ solamente quasi due ore più tardi, alzandosi in piedi per scrollarsi via la polvere dagli abiti. A differenza di Ioria, che sì restava incantato dall’antica bellezza del marmo pentelico pur non essendone rapito, il sagittario guardava tutto con occhi sgranati; la maestosità degli antichi greci, in quello stato di rovina e abbandono controllato, era così diverso dalla perfezione del Santuario da non smettere mai di affascinarlo.  
  
Colonne spezzate, rocchi solitari, templi senza più un tetto, metope rimosse e al sicuro nei musei, tante sculture riposte al sicuro dalle intemperie che le avrebbero rovinate: si respirava il passato, a camminare placidamente tra le sue macerie, ed era difficile immaginare che secoli prima quei luoghi erano vivi, brulicavano di movimento, erano il teatro di preghiere e riti sacri.  
Il Santuario, all’opposto, sebbene rappresentasse il passato e le sue vestigia, viveva nel presente. Era un luogo ricostruito, restaurato da monte a valle, bianchissimo e senza incrinature. Non si poteva immaginare chi un tempo aveva camminato per i suoi templi e salito le sue innumerevoli scale, figure avvolte in pepli e chitoni, in tuniche, in gonne e calzoni.  
Ad ogni generazione il passato veniva sostituito dal presente, e si perdeva.  
Lì, invece, su un’Acropoli solo visitata e non più vissuta, Aiolos poteva volgere lo sguardo ad un tempio e scorgere una figura del passato tra le sue colonne. Poteva guardare le cariatidi, e immaginare l’artista che le aveva scolpite come qualcuno di distante, irraggiungibile.  
Poteva andare indietro nel tempo, quando l’immensa statua crisoelefantina dell’Αθηνά Παρθένος baluginava ricoperta d’oro dentro il Partenone, immaginando come potesse splendere magnifica agli occhi di chi guardava.  
Sorrise, incapace di trattenersi: «Non ci si sente così vecchi qui, vero?», strizzò l’occhio a Ioria. Un po’ per prenderlo in giro, un po’ per ammettere una bizzarra verità. Non ci si sentiva mai fuori dal tempo, in fondo, se i tuoi passi calpestano un suolo perfino più antico.  
  
  
  
Ioria fece schioccare la lingua, senza trattenere una risata: «Dimentica Shaka e Shura», disse, mentre un’idea gli balenava in mente. «Qui dobbiamo portarci Dohko».  
  
  
  
Al che, Aiolos scoppiò in una sincera risata e seguì il fratello via dall’Acropoli, ché il cielo cominciava a scurirsi mentre il sole continuava a tracciare il suo arco nel cielo.  
C’ra ancora tanto da fare, da vedere. Il Museo dell’Acropoli vide la loro immediata comparsa, i loro occhi intenti a scrutare l’opera d’arte nata dalle dita di Fidia. E poi toccò ai tanti negozi, alle trappole per turisti sparse ovunque, alle strade da visitare.  
Si fermarono solo a sera calata, per nulla stanchi ma infinitamente soddisfatti e, perché no, felici di aver finalmente trascorso una giornata assieme.  
Fecero ritorno al Santuario solo a notte inoltrata, affidandosi stavolta ai loro passi, e con il cuore molto più leggero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzioni  
> l’Ἀθηνᾶ Πρόμαχος: Athena Promachos  
> Αθηνά Παρθένος: Athena Parthenos
> 
> Disclaimer: non sono brava con le Slice of Life. Le vere Slice of Life, quelle come questa qui. Con persone che fanno cose normalissime. Ho sempre la sensazione di non sapere mai come finire, di aver scritto qualcosa di noioso, e così via.  
> Perciò… beh, mi scuso per il terribile errore da me commesso di scriverla.
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Sangue Versato  
> Ship: n/a  
> Personaggi principali: Deathmask e Shura  
> Rating: M  
> Data di pubblicazione: giovedì (se sopravvivo a Letteratura Italiana)  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un nuovo capitolo ogni domenica. Se gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.  
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, prima di cominciare la seconda serie (sì, ci sarà una seconda serie, che si chiamerà "Oltre i Cavalieri").
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.  
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	34. Sangue Versato

##  **Sangue Versato (pt. 1/2)**

###  **n/a**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: M (sangue ovunque, meglio stare sul sicuro)  
Personaggi principali: Deathmask e Shura  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali

_La missione sarebbe dovuta essere semplice. Un bicchier d’acqua da mandar giù in pochi sorsi. Nessuno si aspettava di vederla spiraleggiare in un’inondazione di sangue._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Era un’orrida giornata. Il sole non c’era, coperto da nuvole minacciose, e l’autunno cominciava a lasciare spazio all’inverno, che sebbene non fosse _davvero_ freddo lì al Santuario restava una seccatura. Seduto nell’atrio della sua Casa a togliere di mezzo i crisantemi appassiti, Deathmask continuava a lanciare occhiate velenose verso l’esterno, maledicendo il cattivo tempo.  
Se avesse anche cominciato a piovere, il suo umore già pessimo non avrebbe fatto altro che guastarsi ancora di più.  
Non sapeva neppure perché si sentisse tanto irritato, sapeva solo che dal momento stesso in cui aveva aperto gli occhi quella mattina non voleva fare nient’altro che sbraitare a chiunque incontrasse. Insomma, si era alzato dal lato sbagliato del letto, e neppure i tentativi di rabbonirlo del suo lunatico vicino erano serviti a molto.  
Così, dopo una colazione a base di troppo caffè in proporzione al cibo che aveva mandato giù, eccolo ad imprecare fra i denti nel suo dialetto, circondato da fiori bianchi e avvizziti. Avrebbe di nuovo dovuto chiedere ad Aphrodite di coltivarne altri, e la cosa peggiorava il suo nervosismo. Certo, non si sarebbe sognato di rifiutare, ma gli avrebbe anche riempito la testa di ramanzine su come utilizzare il cosmo per mantenere i fiori in vita, e non ne aveva alcuna voglia. Non di sentirle un’altra volta, almeno.  
Il colpo di grazia gli fu dato dall’arrivo trafelato di un inserviente del Palazzo, a comunicare un’importante convocazione da parte di Saga. Fosse stato anche il Deathmask del passato, in una manciata di secondi il volto di quello sventurato si sarebbe aggiunto alla – ormai tolta di mezzo – collezione di maschere umane nel tempio.  
Tuttavia, i giorni del suo sadismo smisurato erano passati, perciò Deathmask rimangiò tutta la fiumana di imprecazioni che voleva rivolgere all’inserviente, a Saga e a se stesso per essersi alzato dal letto, e salì la scalinata senza troppe cerimonie.  
  
Giunto al Palazzo di Atena, a dargli il benvenuto fu una delle nuove arrivate al Santuario, un Cavaliere che con la sua abilità faceva scuotere le spalle di Deathmask di brividi gelidi. Quella donna, Luna del Sestante se non sbagliava, aveva la spaventosa capacità di avere visioni del passato e del futuro semplicemente guardando le stelle, e Cancer era piuttosto lieto di non doverle stare accanto più del necessario.  
Un Cavaliere della Dea, con il compito di restare al Palazzo e proteggere Atena. Ringraziando sia lei che tutto il resto del pantheon.  
Scrollandosi di dosso l’inquietudine che gli conferiva la maschera d’argento della donna, rispose al saluto con uno sbuffo e la oltrepassò, andando difilato in direzione della sala del trono. Nessuno osò fermarlo, ed entrò presto alla sua destinazione, sfilandosi l’elmo dalla testa per metterselo sottobraccio.  
Arrivato a metà stanza, colto alla sprovvista da un’altra presenza oltre a Saga, si accigliò. Anche Shura era lì, in ginocchio di fronte al Gran Sacerdote come volevano le tradizioni del Santuario, e non era un buon segno.  
Sempre più di malumore, e annusando aria di guai, Deathmask si avvicinò al suo parigrado e lo imitò, piegando un ginocchio terra e posando il palmo della mano sull’altro, l’elmo sempre via dalla sua testa. I pettegolezzi dicessero tutte le malevoli chiacchiere del mondo, lui il rispetto lo conosceva e lo porgeva, quando necessario. Come tutti.  
Ed era assolutamente necessario, a giudicare dal portamento serio di Saga e dalla rigidità con ci sedeva sul trono dorato.  
«Ci hai convocati in due, Saga», esordì, una volta notato che nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di interrompere il silenzio. «Che sta succedendo?».  
  
  
  
In risposta, Saga sospirò pesantemente, sentendo come non mai l’ingente carico della responsabilità del suo titolo. Le sue lunghe dita ticchettavano inquiete sui braccioli del trono, lo sguardo adombrato dall’elmo era più cupo che mai.  
«Ci è giunta un’informazione», spiegò, dopo aver soppesato con grave attenzione le sue parole. «O meglio, più versioni della stessa informazione, provenienti da decine di persone diverse», aggiunse. Né Shura né Deathmask commentarono, senza dubbio cogliendo la serietà nel tono di Saga, e questi scosse la testa.  
Non accadeva una cosa simile da decenni, forse secoli. Che lui ricordasse, neppure la generazione di Dohko aveva mai affrontato un problema simile.  
«Sono stati due Cavalieri di Bronzo a rendersi conto di questo… dilemma. Mettendo insieme notizie provenienti da varie stazioni di polizia», continuò, sfregandosi gli occhi con una mano.  
  
  
  
Deathmask aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma Shura fu più veloce nel porre la sua domanda: «Che tipo di complicazione potrebbe riguardare i Cavalieri se proveniente da fonti al di fuori di noi? È assurdo», chiese, non riuscendo ad afferrare il significato di tale situazione.  
I Cavalieri, così come qualsiasi altro gruppo di guerrieri al servizio di una divinità, erano combattenti imparziali. Non si schieravano nelle guerre degli umani, ma combattevano contese divine a loro favore. Erano poche le emergenze al di fuori del sovrumano che li vedevano intervenire, e mai erano i Cavalieri d’Oro a fare un passo simile.  
  
  
  
«È la stessa domanda che mi sono posto io», ripose Saga, immediato. «Ma poi ho mandato qualcuno ad indagare».  
E ciò che era venuto fuori era stato un duro colpo.  
Le informazioni riguardavano tutte delle misteriose morti, violente e sanguinose, tutte orchestrate con la stessa modalità: la vittima, in ogni caso, era stata ritrovata in un lago del suo stesso sangue, con profonde ferite da affondo come causa della morte. Non solo, la manciata di testimoni che era stata raccolta aveva raccontato la stessa, identica cosa riguardo gli omicidi, ovvero l’aver sentito un grido come di battaglia nei pressi del luogo del delitto.  
Inizialmente, Saga non vi aveva dato molto peso, liquidando la faccenda come uno dei tanti casi di omicidi seriali esistenti, ma poi uno dei due Cavalieri che si erano curati di informarlo aveva deciso di visitare una delle tante scene del crimine prima che venisse ripulita.  
  
  
  
«Che cos’ha trovato?».  
  
  
  
Saga fece schioccare la lingua, turbato: «Un nome in greco antico, scritto con il sangue della vittima. Non era mai stato notato perché il tratto si confondeva facilmente con il resto, ma è stato riscontrato anche in altri due casi successivi».  
Le autorità non vi avevano dato peso, licenziando le ipotesi di un messaggio dati i caratteri disegnati così ad arte in modo da confondersi con il resto del sangue, ma chi il greco antico ed i suoi nomi li conosceva non se lo era fatto sfuggire.  
« Ἐνυώ», li informò, senza farsi sfuggire il modo in cui gli occhi di Deathmask e Shura di sgranarono, anch’essi preda di una sorpresa assolutamente non voluta. Enio, la dimenticata divinità della sete di sangue, della guerra distruttiva, così poco citata da essersi persa nell’ombra del ben più noto Ares.  
Immediatamente, Saga aveva mobilitato tutte le spie che il Santuario possedeva nella zona, aveva richiamato i due Cavalieri di Bronzo per ricevere un rapporto dettagliato, e non era passato molto prima di decidere un piano d’azione.  
Atena era stata messa al corrente di tutto, e per la sua protezione si trovava ai piedi del Colosso, pronta a risvegliare la sua armatura se necessario, e sorvegliata costantemente dal cosmo instancabile di chi ne era suddito.  
  
  
  
Deathmask serrò la presa sull’elmo, così forte che l’oro splendente ad avvolgergli le dita quasi gli si conficcò nella carne: «Quanto male è stato commesso dagli umani per richiamare siffatta dea dal dimenticatoio?». Enio non era mai stata un problema per i Cavalieri. Mai, neppure durante l’Era del Mito, tanto il suo ruolo era minore. Nessuno si era mai messo al suo servizio, nessuno aveva mai scelto di seguire una sete di sangue tanto orrida e assoluta, di scegliere come proprio il suo grido di battaglia.  
  
  
  
«Non sì è risvegliata, se è questo che state pensando», si affrettò a segnalare il Gran Sacerdote, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di aver omesso un dettaglio più importante forse degli altri. «Qualcuno sta combattendo in suo nome, qualcuno che purtroppo non è un comune mortale».  
Tanti non lo sapevano, o rifiutavano di credere, ma c’erano molte persone al mondo dotate di cosmo. La maggior parte di essere viveva una vita normale, senza neppure accorgersi di avere la stessa forza delle stelle nascosta dentro il loro animo, ma qualcuno lo scopriva.  
Tra questi, non pochi decidevano di unirsi all’esercito di Atena, di Asgard o di Poseidone. Ma c’era sempre qualcuno deciso ad intraprendere una strada ben più buia. C’era sempre chi utilizzava quel cosmo a scopo malefico, per uccidere gratuitamente, per rubare, per fare del male in tanti e troppi modi.  
Nella storia di molti secoli, mai era accaduto che tali persone si riunissero sotto lo stendardo di una divinità. Ed ora, a pagare lo scotto di tanta tranquillità era il XXI secolo, con la sua generazione di Cavalieri risorti che nulla volevano tranne un po’ di pace.  
«Enio è solo una divinità a cui i riferiscono tali criminali. Versano sangue senza indugio, e non si curano di nascondere la loro identità. Sulle vittime sono state ritrovate tracce di dna e impronte digitali, e l’unico tentativo andato a buon fine di rintracciare i colpevoli è finito con la morte di un’intera pattuglia, nell’arco di due minuti».  
  
  
  
Deathmask per poco non imprecò a gran voce, scattando in piedi, e lo stesso fece Shura al suo fianco. La mano che non reggeva l’elmo era serrata, e il suo intero braccio vibrava di cosmo, come se non volesse altro che sguainare Excalibur e scaricare tutta la frustrazione facendo a fette l’intera sala.  
Ci volle un po’ per rendersi conto che lui non si trovava in condizioni migliori, circondato dall’aura gelida degli inferi.  
Un gruppo di guerrieri radicali, criminali senza alcun addestramento votati alla dea della guerra distruttiva e della sete di sangue, e nessun dubbio a riguardo. Perfino quel gentiluomo di Shun non avrebbe mancato di andare su tutte le furie.  
La consapevolezza di essere stati convocati proprio per provvedere a tale fascio di figli di puttana non aiutava affatto l’umore sempre più nero del Cavaliere.  
«Quanti e dove sono?».  
  
  
  
«Dieci. La conferma della loro posizione è arrivata a me un quarto d’ora fa. Sono in America», rispose, comunicando poi in dettaglio tutto ciò che poteva essere d’aiuto. Il lato positivo era che nessuno si era ancora spostato in direzione di una città, l’intero gruppo restava fermo in mezzo al nulla. Quello negativo era che le informazioni finivano lì.  
Anche volendo, Saga non avrebbe potuto facilitare il loro compito più di quanto non avesse già tentato di fare. Due spie erano morte a causa di quei mostri assetati di sangue, e di quella che aveva informato il Santuario per ultima non s’era più sentito nulla.  
«Dovete recarvi immediatamente sul posto, prima di concedere loro il tempo di spostarsi. Non sono guerrieri addestrati, e voi siete Cavalieri d’Oro. Non dovrebbe essere un problema ucciderli tutti», ordinò, perentorio.  
Nient’altro venne aggiunto.  
Deathmask e Shura si inchinarono di nuovo, quindi si calcarono l’elmo sulla testa e lasciarono la sala del trono, presumibilmente per sfrecciare via dallo Zodiaco d’Oro. L’unica cosa che restava a Saga era sperare che la missione andasse a buon fine.  
  
  
  
  
Se Saga non avesse un intuito perfetto per la scelta delle spie da spedire in giro per il mondo, Deathmask avrebbe pensato di essere stato spedito in mezzo all’erba alta solo per un errore.  
Le stesse nuvole di cui si era lamentato al Santuario erano presenti anche nel cielo americano, ma in quel momento erano tutt’altro che malvolute, ché mancava poco all’alba e il sole si sarebbe riflesso sull’oro delle armature, scintillando la loro posizione a tutti. Si guardarono, Deathmask e Shura, dall’utilizzare il loro cosmo, scegliendo invece di aggirarsi silenziosamente alla ricerca dei loro bersagli.  
Invece di teletrasportarsi direttamente nei pressi nel gruppo, per evitare di allarmarli erano apparsi ad un paio di chilometri di distanza, ma nell’avvicinarsi restavano pronti e all’erta, tutti i sensi affinati e il cosmo predisposto ad ardere con lesta prontezza.  
Il loro avanzare era celere, chini nell’erba alta per dare nell’occhio il meno possibile, e si acquattarono a terra nel momento stesso in cui il suono flebile di voci giunse loro alle orecchie.  
Si mossero con il favore della leggera brezza che soffiava, una benedizione dal cielo che già faceva ondeggiare e frusciare l’erba alta, e non attirava l’attenzione sui due predatori acquattati e pronti a scattare.  
  
I fantomatici assassini seriali erano tutti lì, seduti in uno spiazzo d’erba bruciata attorno ad un fuoco, come un’allegra combriccola di delinquenti. Sarebbe sembrata una scena quasi normale, anche se da arresto immediato, se non fosse stato per l’orrido odore di sangue nell’aria e la lancia intrisa di energia cosmica stretta fra le mani di quello che, con tutta probabilità, si era autoproclamato capo.  
Perfino Deathmask, che al sangue era avvezzo, storse il naso. Era ovunque, sui loro abiti, sulla loro pelle, perfino sul terreno loro attorno. E a giudicare dal luccichio scarlatto che alcune pozze emanavano, era ben fresco.  
Un cadavere era nelle vicinanze, poco ma sicuro, morto così come tutti gli altri. Deathmask non poteva vederlo, non dalla sua posizione, ma i dubbi erano pochi.  
  
Dopo aver scambiato una rapida occhiata con Shura, le cui dita della mano destra fremevano dalla voglia di affilarsi e colpire, Cancer si distese completamente a terra e restò in ascolto; avrebbero agito solamente _dopo_ aver ricevuto una qualche informazione in più, o comunque appena prima di veder sfuggire la preda dagli artigli celati della fiera.  
Non aveva fatto i conti con la probabilità che la lancia grondante sangue dell’uomo a capo del gruppo fosse un artefatto molto più potente di quanto previsto.  
  
Prima ancora che Deathmask o Shura potessero anche solo rendersi conto di ciò che stava per colpirli, la lancia volò via dalle mani del suo proprietario e veloce quanto un fulmine si conficcò esattamente tra i due Cavalieri, mancando di striscio l’italiano. L’attimo di sorpresa bastò a rendere consapevoli gli assassini della presenza di un intruso, e non appena la lancia ricominciò a vibrare Deathmask scattò in piedi, sfrecciando via dalla sua traiettoria.  
Shura fece lo stesso, un barlume d’oro tanto rapido da poterlo perdere con un batter di ciglio.  
E tanti saluti alla loro furtività.  
  
  
  
«Ma bene, abbiamo ospiti», dichiarò il capo in tono stracolmo di derisione, richiamando a sé la lancia ancora conficcata nel terreno arido. «Posso sapere chi ho l’onore di avere come prossime vittime?».  
  
  
  
Deathmask sbuffò una risata a tali parole trasudanti sarcasmo, per nulla impressionato. Aveva visto la sua moltitudine di spacconi, megalomani e vigliacchi per avere sorpresa nell’incontrarne un altro della categoria.  
Tenne invece d’occhio l’arma nel suo pugno, che nulla sembrava avere di minaccioso ma emanava un cosmo traboccante risentimento, come mai aveva percepito. Neppure Arles, che pure celava un cosmo terribile e malvagio, si avvicinava a tanto sentore di morte.  
«Non c’è risposta alla tua domanda», si degnò finalmente di replicare Deathmask, appuntando l’uso del greco antico da parte del suo interlocutore. «Di tue vittime qui non vedo altro che te stesso».  
Doveva prendere tempo e scoprire qualcosa in più. Qualsiasi cosa.  
I compari dell’uomo non davano segno di volersi muovere dalle loro posizioni, anzi sembravano piuttosto impietriti dall’apparizione di due Cavalieri d’Oro, ma non c’erano garanzie sulla genuinità delle loro azioni. Nulla garantiva a Deathmask una sicurezza sulla loro esclusione da un confronto diretto, seppure l’impressione restava di uomini restii ad attaccarne un altro coperto d’oro da capo a piedi.  
Deathmask contava sulla baldanza del nemico, ché molte e troppe volte era stata una scorciatoia verso la vittoria; aveva perso il conto di quante volte aveva approfittato della parlantina di chi era convinto di aver in pugno la vittoria, scoccando così la freccia fatale.  
  
Non era quello il caso.  
E l’uomo, invece di parlare a vanvera, scagliò la lancia in direzione di Shura così velocemente ed inaspettatamente che lo spagnolo venne colpito in pieno, all’addome; Deathmask poté solo guardare mentre la lancia perforava le piastre d’oro delle Sacre Vestigia, conficcandosi nella carne del suo compagno, ed impallidì quando l’arma di ritirò, facendo sgorgare sangue di un vivido rosso dall’orribile ferita.  
Shura sbiancò, facendosi pallido come un lenzuolo, e prima ancora di poter abbassare lo sguardo o rendersi conto dell’accaduto, cadde in ginocchio.  
  
Nel giro di una manciata di secondi, il vantaggio che Deathmask era certo di avere su quel gruppo scompaginato di crudeli omicidi si ribaltò; gi uomini che prima lo guardavano con occhi spaventati si rianimarono, e gridando urla di battaglia gli si scagliarono contro, animati da un cieco furore atto a distruggere.  
Lesto come la luce, Deathmask fece ardere il suo cosmo con tanta potenza da scatenare un’onda d’urto; decine e decine di fiammelle azzurre, di fuochi fatui piegati al volere, si scatenarono contro chi era stato sbalzato via come bambole di pezza.  
Si era spostato, i suoi piedi ormai non calpestavano più l’erba bruciata bensì il sangue di Shura, e un immenso terrore lo colse all’improvviso. Una paura viscerale, che solo una volta nella vita aveva mai provato, e che mai avrebbe voluto sperimentare ancora.  
La risata dell’uomo che brandiva la lancia fu l’unico avvertimento che riuscì a cogliere, e si scansò appena in tempo per evitare di essere infilzato come un arrosto allo spiedo; la punta affilata gli scalfì il braccio, tagliando l’oro del bracciale come fosse carta, e un dolore lancinante si propagò in tutto il suo corpo.  
Il cosmo dell’arma era venefico, e il sangue cominciò a colare lungo la ferita, troppo per dove il taglio era stato fatto.  
  
Con orrore, Deathmask si rese conto di non avere tempo. Non con Shura che rischiava di morire dissanguato, privo di sensi alle sue spalle.  
Avrebbe dovuto prendere almeno uno di loro, portarlo al Santuario per un interrogatorio, ma l’istinto ebbe la meglio. Il terrore ebbe la meglio.  
Il Cavaliere evocò la sua tecnica più potente, stringendo i denti quando sentì il bronzo della lancia conficcarsi nella sua gamba, e guardando l’espressione sconvolta del suo aggressore spedì tutti nella Bocca di Ade. Tutti fino all’ultimo, strappando le anime ai corpi, che caddero come marionette senza più fili.  
Gemendo di dolore, afferrò l’asta, anch’essa di bronzo, dell’arma che ancora lo teneva inchiodato al suolo, e la scagliò via a conficcarsi nel terreno, e zoppicando si precipitò da Shura.  
Tutto attorno allo spagnolo andava allargandosi sempre più un lago di sangue, linfa vitale che zampillava senza requie dalla ferita sul suo addome, e Deathmask se possibile si fece ancora più pallido. Nel panico più totale, si inginocchiò accanto a Shura e lo prese fra le braccia, gli occhi sgranati e le mani tremanti.  
  
Disperato, senza neppure rendersi conto del suo stesso stato d’animo, Deathmask ignorò il dolore lancinante di cui lui stesso era preda ed il suo cosmo esplose, trasportando entrambi alla cittadella sotto lo Zodiaco d’Oro.  
Assieme ai due, la lancia maledetta di Enio cadde sulla pietra con un clangore assordante, e Deathmask gridò aiuto con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola: « _Chiamate Ioria e Aiolos! Immediatamente!_ », ordinò, così agitato da non accorgersi neppure di star parlando nella sua lingua madre. «Smettete di perdere tempo!».  
Nemmeno fece caso alla sequela di improperi mal filtrati dal suo cervello, e smise di parlare solo quando i guaritori del Santuario li raggiunsero, portando via Shura in men che non si dicesse e scortando poi Deathmask nella stessa direzione.  
  
L’infermeria era uno dei pochi edifici veramente moderni della cittadella. L’esterno restava in tutto e per tutto simile ad un tempio classico, ma dentro non aveva nulla da invidiare ai più attrezzati luoghi adibiti a pronto soccorso del continente.  
Lì venne portato Deathmask, metà camminando e metà facendosi trascinare, e senza fiatare seguì le indicazioni del guaritore che subito si era messo all’opera. L’italiano colse solo di sfuggita l’arrivo tempestoso di Aiolos e Ioria, quest’ultimo gli lanciò un’occhiata mentre lo oltrepassava per raggiungere la stanza in cui era stato portato Shura, poi si concentrò su quello che gli stava dicendo la severa donna versata nelle arti mediche.  
Stordito dalla perdita di sangue – che cominciava a farsi sentire – si tolse l’armatura e lasciò che il guaritore facesse il suo dovere, sibilando fra i denti quando un tampone intriso di disinfettante bruciò e punse sulla ferita aperta. Il taglio percorreva l’intero avambraccio, ed era frastagliato laddove l’oro del bracciale di era ripiegato, tranciato dal cosmo aggressivo dell’arma; non solo, ancora grondava sangue, senza voler smettere.  
A stento udì la donna dare ordini a qualcuno fuori dal campo visivo di Deathmask, e subito questi si ritrovò sollevato e disteso sul letto bianco accanto al quale era seduto. Normalmente avrebbe protestato per un simile trattamento, ma non ne aveva la forza.  
Nell’istante in cui l’altro guaritore strappava via la stoffa che copriva malamente la ferita alla sua gamba, ben più grave, Deathmask perse conoscenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 di 2
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Cambiamento di Cuore  
> Ship: Deathmask x Aphrodite / background Aiolos x Shura  
> Personaggi principali: Deathmask  
> Personaggi secondari: Aphrodite e Saga  
> Rating: T  
> Data di pubblicazione: domenica  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un nuovo capitolo ogni domenica. Se gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.  
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, prima di cominciare la seconda serie (sì, ci sarà una seconda serie, che si chiamerà "Oltre i Cavalieri").
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.  
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	35. Cambiamento di Cuore

##  **Cambiamento di Cuore (pt. 2/2)**

###  **Deathmask x Aphrodite  
Background Aiolos x Shura**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: T  
Personaggi principali: Deathmask  
Personaggi secondari: Aphrodite e Saga  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali

_Ci sono momenti in grado di cambiare anche il più testardo degli uomini; guardare la morte in faccia e scamparle per un soffio è uno di quei momenti._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Era successo tutto così troppo in fretta. Il loro nascondiglio saltato, lo scontro fulmineo tra le due parti, e il sangue… tanto, troppo sangue, caldo e scarlatto ovunque, sull’erba bruciata, sulla terra, sulle sue mani. Un tappeto per le sue ginocchia, un guanto rosso che filtrava tra le dita, facendo cadere gocce e rivoli di vita. E quell’odore metallico, forte, inconfondibile, così intenso da fargli girare la testa, da assaporarlo perfino nell’aria.  
Tutto era stato così veloce che la scena sembrava non aver avuto abbastanza spazio nella sua testa. Poche righe di una storia e null’altro, quasi insignificanti.  
Ma dopotutto, non era sempre così? Scontri, battaglie, qualsiasi combattimento, nulla restava tanto memorabile nella vita reale. Tante volte aveva lottato, e tante volte ne era uscito così in fretta da non rendersene conto.  
Gli scontri che duravano in eterno, quelli degni di un racconto, erano rari. Troppo rari per poter essere descritti in ogni dove.  
  
Ma era successo.  
Avevano perso.  
Il sangue dorato dei Cavalieri si era versato sulla terra, e la loro missione era fallita. Deathmask aveva ucciso tutti, prima di inginocchiarsi accanto a Shura. Nel sangue che mai avrebbe dovuto toccare il terreno.  
Il volto pallido di Shura gli danzava dietro gli occhi, nel buio dell’incoscienza, come un incubo impossibile da scacciare ma strappato direttamente alla realtà.  
Una, due, tre volte quella visione tornò a disturbare la sua quiete, finché un calore ed una luce pallidi e dorati la scacciarono.  
Poi, finalmente, Deathmask cadde in un sonno profondo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando si svegliò, sfarfallando le palpebre per abituarsi alla luce intensa e ai riflessi bianchi della stanza, gli sembrava che qualcuno lo avesse seppellito sotto una pila di macigni. Si sentiva la testa pesante e la bocca secca, come se non avesse bevuto per giorni, e strizzò gli occhi un paio di volte per rischiararsi la vista.  
La prima cosa che mise a fuoco fu la lampada spenta sul soffitto, segno che fuori era giorno e la luce non era artificiale. Poi, voltando la testa, una chioma di capelli azzurri entrò sfocata nel suo campo visivo, immediatamente seguita da un viso chiarissimo e da un paio d’occhi che lo guardavano; un cipiglio preoccupato distorceva le fattezze di quel volto, che restava tuttavia così bello da ammaliare.  
«D-Dite? Che cosa… _ohw!_ ».  
Una fitta di dolore alla testa lo costrinse a chiudere la bocca, ma prima che potesse sollevare istintivamente un braccio alla fronte, fu la mano di Aphrodite a sfrecciare al suo posto. Delicate come non erano mai state, le dita del crudele Cavaliere gli scostarono le ciocche ribelli dalla fronte e scesero ad accarezzargli la guancia.  
Senza parlare, Aphrodite lo aiutò a raddrizzare un po’ la schiena e impilò un altro cuscino su quello già presente, permettendo a Deathmask di sedersi. Ogni movimento gli spediva fitte alla testa, in aggiunta a quelle che il braccio e la gamba feriti non gli risparmiavano, ma aveva la sensazione che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi peggio.  
Molto peggio.  
  
  
  
«Ioria è intervenuto sulle tue ferite», lo informò Aphrodite, cogliendo l’interrogativo nascosto negli occhi dell’italiano. E, aggiunse mentalmente, per fortuna.  
Le ferite di Deathmask, sebbene non sembrassero più gravi di altre già viste, sanguinavano in modo totalmente innaturale, e non solo; assieme al sangue, stava scivolando via anche il suo cosmo, come se l’arma con cui erano state inflitte mirasse a distruggere completamente la persona. Corpo e anima.  
Era stato Saga a confermarlo, dopo essersi precipitato dove l’arma era caduta, talmente minacciosa che nessuno aveva osato avvicinarla. Dopo averne sigillato il potere, si era curato di portarla immediatamente al cospetto di Atena, che poco aveva impiegato a studiarla prima di riconoscerla; una lancia maledetta, forgiata nell’Era del Mito, impugnata dalla stessa divinità cui i criminali facevano capo.  
Se Ioria non fosse intervenuto con il suo cosmo guaritore, nessuno dei due sarebbe sopravvissuto per raccontarlo.  
E questo disse a Deathmask, cercando di essere il più prolisso possibile.  
«Non avete perso contro quella marmaglia di criminali alle prime armi», disse, schioccando la lingua con fare infastidito. «Avete perso contro un’arma appartenuta ad una divinità».  
  
  
  
Deathmask scosse la testa, o meglio, ci provò finché non fu costretto a smettere: «Li ho uccisi tutti, Dite. Ho mandato a monte l’intera missione».  
Non c’era più modo di sapere come e perché quegli uomini fossero giunti al servizio della dea. Le loro anime erano perdute, sparse chissà dove all’inferno, così come l’unica opportunità che i Cavalieri avevano di scongiurare altre future morti.  
L’aver recuperato una singola arma, sebbene divina, non giovava alla situazione di nessuno.  
  
  
  
«Hai salvato Shura».  
Sospirando, Aphrodite si sedette sul bordo del letto d’infermeria e mise una mano sulla spalla di Deathmask, con fare confortante: «Se non li avessi uccisi tutti, Shura sarebbe morto. Se avessi perso tempo a catturarne uno, lui non sarebbe qui», aggiunse, senza credere neppure per un secondo che lui non lo sapesse.  
  
  
  
«È ancora vivo?».  
  
  
  
«Sì».  
In quella, uno dei tanti aiutanti dei guaritori del Santuario si annunciò da dietro la porta, e Aphrodite si fece da parte non appena entrò, lasciandolo libero di controllare le condizioni del suo fidanzato. Lo informò subito dell’entità dei danni subiti dal suo corpo e dal suo cosmo, le stesse informazioni che Aphrodite aveva preteso di sapere non appena fatto irruzione in infermeria, quindi chinò la testa in segno di rispetto e li lasciò soli.  
  
  
  
Trentasei ore. Aveva dormito per trentasei ore, dopo essere stato recuperato appena in tempo da Ioria. Il pensiero di aver sfiorato la morte così facilmente lo fece rabbrividire d’istinto; non si era reso conto di molto durante lo scontro, avendo il suo cervello innescato una reazione assurda di attacco o fuga, ma ormai era al sicuro, lontano dalla battaglia.  
Era quasi morto un’altra volta.  
Un brivido freddo gli corse lungo la schiena, e dovette serrare i pugni sulle lenzuola per impedire alle sue mani di tremare. La risposta fu una scarica di dolore assurda lungo il braccio ferito, perciò si costrinse a rilassare i muscoli e prendere respiri profondi.  
Non aveva mai avuto una reazione così violenta, in tutti i suoi anni come Cavaliere. Mai, se non quando si era ritrovato con le spalle al muro, senza armatura e speranza, contro il Cavaliere del Dragone. Non voleva sperimentare un’altra volta tutto ciò. Tutto il senso di abbandono che veniva con la morte, la consapevolezza di perdere ogni contatto con la realtà, la percezione del cosmo che lentamente fluiva via, del suo corpo che si svuotava di ciò che lo rendeva vivo.  
  
In un tentativo di distrarsi da quei pensieri, che a giudicare dall’espressione di Aphrodite si erano fatti strada sul suo volto, li scrollò via e cercò di informarsi su Shura: «Si è già svegliato?».  
  
  
  
L’interpellato scosse la testa, tornando a sedersi dov’era poco prima: «Ha perso più della metà del suo sangue. Se non fosse stato per il suo cosmo, sarebbe morto prima ancora che lo portassi qui. Ioria lo ha afferrato appena prima che si perdesse», gli fece sapere, schiarendosi la gola a metà frase.  
Lo aveva visto, così pallido da sembrare un cadavere, eppure miracolosamente vivo. Era stato un duro colpo perfino per lui.  
Aiolos non si era mai allontanato dal suo fianco, se non quando costretto. Dal canto suo, Aphrodite aveva fatto lo stesso con Deathmask.  
Non menzionò quanto si fosse sentito trascurato, nell’apprendere che Deathmask non si era curato di chiamare anche lui, ma aveva capito.  
Si era preoccupato più per Shura che per lui stesso.  
Chi non lo conosceva sarebbe rimasto scioccato nell’apprenderlo, ma Aphrodite… lui aveva conosciuto Deathmask quando ancora non prendeva il suo soprannome. Quando era ancora ben più innocente, e rispettava l’istinto della sua costellazione sempre e comunque.  
Così poche volte quel suo lato più gentile era affiorato in superficie, in quegli ultimi anni, che nessuno credeva più al valore affidato da Deathmask a chi considerava una famiglia.  
  
Gli sorrise, sbuffando lievemente dal naso, e scosse la testa: «Riposa, Angelo. Non vado da nessuna parte».  
  
  
  
  
  
Come aveva anticipato, Saga comparve sulla porta il giorno successivo. Solo che, invece di essere solenne e composta come al solito, la sua apparizione fu molto più scombussolata. Le vesti sacerdotali che normalmente indossava erano state scartate in favore di un’arrangiata combinazione di abiti comuni, i suoi capelli erano completamente scompigliati. Insomma, aveva un’aria arruffata, del tutto opposta a come si presentava tutti i giorni.  
«Saga…? Stai bene?».  
  
  
  
«Mi chiedi se sto bene?!».  
Prima la notizia di un uccisore seriale al servizio di una dea assetata di sangue, poi la scoperta di un’arma divina che aveva dovuto sopprimere dando fondo a tutto il suo cosmo, e poi venire a sapere che Shura e Deathmask erano quasi morti e si erano salvati per il rotto della cuffia.  
Sfidava chiunque a sentirsi bene dopo uno smacco dopo l’altro, ma piuttosto che fare una scenata e peggiorare la situazione, si pizzicò il ponte del naso e prese un lungo respiro, per calmarsi i nervi. Era già abbastanza avere a che fare con tutte le mansioni e i problemi che venivano dall’essere Gran Sacerdote. L’essere sul punto di veder morire due fra i suoi Cavalieri più vicini a lui non aveva migliorato le cose.  
  
Scosse la testa, allontanando quei pensieri, e si sedette sulla sedia accanto al letto. Aphrodite non c’era, ma le campane di mezzodì erano suonate da poco, perciò probabilmente era andato a mangiare. O era stato costretto a farlo. Con Deathmask non si poteva mai sapere.  
Chino in avanti, con gli avambracci posati sulle ginocchia e le mani giunte, soppesò quello che avrebbe voluto dire. O sapere. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo, in qualità di Gran Sacerdote, ma l’intera situazione era stata troppo inaspettata per tutti. Non importa quanto si è abituati al sangue e alla perdita, quando una sventura colpisce.  
«Angelo, ascolta…».  
  
  
  
«Sei qui per ricevere buone notizie?», lo interruppe immediatamente, sollevando il braccio sano. «Non le troverai. Loro sono tutti morti».  
Non gli diede neppure il tempo di un respiro, prima di togliersi quel peso opprimente dalle spalle. Prima veniva a saperlo, prima avrebbe fatto i conti con la sconfitta.  
  
  
  
Saga aggrottò le sopracciglia: «Li hai uccisi tutti», commentò. Non era una domanda.  
  
  
  
Per tutta risposta, Deathmask sbuffò una risata sarcastica, chinando la testa: «Che cosa avrei dovuto fare?», disse, frustrato. «Cercare di prenderne uno vivo, mentre Shura moriva alle mie spalle?».  
Non vide lo sguardo che gli lanciò Saga, ma poteva immaginarlo; sentiva i suoi occhi infiltrarsi fra le crepe di tutti i muri che aveva innalzato nel corso degli anni.  
Sapeva cosa stava pensando. Come poteva lui, Deathmask, aver compiuto un gesto tanto avventato quanto nobile? Come poteva mettere la salvaguardia di un suo compagno davanti alla gloria della vittoria tanto inseguita?  
Si era scavato la fossa con le sue mani, e con i suoi piedi ci era entrato. Non si sorprendeva più quando chi gli stava attorno non esitava prima di gettare terra sulla sua bara.  
Scosse le spalle, animato da una risata tutt’altro che allegra: «Lo sai, per tutto questo tempo ho pensato di non essere cambiato poi così tanto. Nemmeno dopo quello che è successo con Dite», disse, in tono amaro. «Pensavo ancora di essere la solita testa di cazzo che pochi sopportano. Che questa vita che abbiamo adesso non avesse nulla di diverso dal passato».  
  
Era rimasta una convinzione così profondamente radicata nel suo animo che non aveva prestato attenzione ai cambiamenti che questa si era vista attraversare. Il suo atteggiamento era migliorato dopo il quasi crollo di ciò che lo legava ad Aphrodite, ma mai gli era passato per la testa di essersi davvero reso conto di quanto diversa in realtà fosse divenuta la sua vita.  
Di quanto preziosa considerasse quella seconda, insperata occasione.  
Deathmask non era sciocco. Sin dalla comparsa di Atena nell’Elisio dov’erano stati accolti, non aveva mai pensato di aver guadagnato una libertà lieta e del tutto nuova. Accettare di fare ritorno fra i vivi significava accettare ancora una volta il peso del sacrificio sulle spalle. La responsabilità di dover proteggere chi Atena voleva tenere al sicuro.  
Ma solo quando si era ritrovato ad un passo dal vedere la morte di un suo compagno, di un uomo che per anni aveva amato nel suo letto e poi considerato parte di una famiglia non di sangue, si era davvero reso conto di quanto le priorità che prima lo guidavano non erano più le stesse.  
  
Di nuovo sentendosi la bocca secca, si inumidì le labbra e levò lo sguardo su Saga, più rassegnato che arrabbiato: «Poi mi sono ritrovato con il sangue di Shura sulle mani, sull’armatura, ovunque guardassi. Stavo guardando Shura morire di fronte a me, così poco tempo dopo aver ripreso a vivere», continuò, come se non si fosse mai fermato.  
Era di nuovo lì, quell’alluvione scarlatta che lo aveva terrorizzato fin nell’anima. Deathmask aveva l’impressione che uno shock del genere, esponenzialmente reso peggiore dallo stato delle cose, non lo avrebbe abbandonato tanto facilmente.  
«Un tempo lo avrei fatto», riprese, abbandonandosi con la schiena nel morbido appoggio dei cuscini. Gli occhi smisero di guardare Saga, spostandosi sul soffitto, e l’italiano lasciò fuggire via un sospiro: «Una volta avrei lasciato Shura, pur di non fallire. Non avrebbe avuto così importanza. Ma a quanto pare – si passò una mano sul volto – le cose cambiano per tutti».  
  
  
  
  
  
Shura riprese i sensi dopo cinque giorni dall’incidente. Aiolos, che per tutte quelle ore era rimasto al suo capezzale, era stato portato via quasi di peso da suo fratello poco più tardi, costretto a consumare un pasto decente e dormire più di una manciata inadeguata di ore; ovviamente, una volta liberatosi del costante senso di stanchezza e delle occhiaie, non aveva perso tempo prima di tornare nel bianco sterile dell’infermeria.  
Saga non lo aveva disturbato con la pretesa di un rapporto, così come aveva lasciato cadere tutte le domande che avrebbe voluto porre sia a lui che a Deathmask, concentrandosi invece sulla rete di spie che aveva mobilitato per assicurarsi di scovare eventuali altri seguaci di Enio, con somma sorpresa di tutti.  
Nel giro di una settimana, ognuno tornò ai propri templi (o quasi, perché Aiolos rifiutò di tornare alla Nona Casa prima di vedere Shura completamente ristabilito).  
  
Dal canto suo, Deathmask accettò la compagnia di Aphrodite senza comportarsi bellicoso come al solito. Tutto sommato la gratitudine per essere ancora vivi, per una volta, era ben più grande di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È un po' l'arc finale della redenzione di Deathmask, iniziata da Hades: Inferno, continuata in Soul of Gold e approfondita qui nella mia raccolta. Tutti crescono, no?
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Indietro Nel Tempo 4 - Amore Passato  
> Ship: Aiolos x Saga  
> Personaggi principali: Aiolos e Saga  
> Rating: G  
> Data di pubblicazione: domenica  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un nuovo capitolo ogni domenica. Se gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.   
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, prima di cominciare la seconda serie (sì, ci sarà una seconda serie, che si chiamerà "Oltre i Cavalieri").
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal 


	36. Indietro Nel Tempo 4 - Amore Passato

##  **Indietro Nel Tempo 4 - Amore Passato**

###  **Aiolos x Saga**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Aiolos e Saga  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali

_Essere uno dei pochi adulti al Santuario porta più responsabilità di quante se ne possano sopportare._

* * *

Aiolos stava per dare di matto.  
Era in piedi dalle cinque del mattino, svegliato di soprassalto da Ioria che spalancava di colpo la porta della sua stanza perché terrorizzato da un incubo, e nonostante si sentisse a completamente a pezzi non si era più addormentato.  
Aveva fatto compagnia a Ioria per un po’, il tempo di vederlo di nuovo immerso in un sonno profondo, e poi si era alzato dal letto con un sospiro rassegnato; non dava colpe a Ioria, sapeva che alcuni dei suoi incubi peggiori continuavano a metterlo in allarme anche se ormai era quasi adolescente, ma non aveva potuto impedirsi di imprecare silenziosamente contro il fracasso che lo aveva svegliato.  
E gli imprevisti non erano finiti lì. Prima ancora di poter fare colazione, e dopo aver avuto appena il tempo di indossare la sua tenuta d’allenamento, un inserviente del Santuario era corso a chiamarlo con urgenza, informandolo che Angelo era fuggito di soppiatto dal suo luogo d’addestramento, e che il suo maestro non era ancora riuscito a rintracciarlo.  
  
«Cosa volete che faccia? Perché non lo avete riferito al Gran Sacerdote?», aveva replicato Aiolos, incredulo. Certo, era stato lui – assieme a Saga – a supervisionare l’addestramento iniziale dei giovani Cavalieri d’Oro, ma la loro sicurezza non era più un suo problema. Né il loro comportamento, per ciò che contava. Tuttavia, pur di risparmiare a Shion l’ennesimo rapporto di quel maledetto scavezzacollo, aveva scosso la testa e trattenuto uno sbuffo frustrato: «Che cercasse ad Agrigento, quel ragazzino non è così sciocco da allontanarsi troppo».  
Combinaguai? Senz’altro. Così negligente da rischiare il suo titolo di Cavaliere? Nemmeno per idea. O almeno così Aiolos sperava, dopo essersi tolto di torno quel problema.  
Non è che non volesse aiutare gli altri, ma lui aveva già Ioria di cui occuparsi, oltre al suo stesso addestramento. Le Sacre Vestigia non avevano ancora trovato la sistemazione perfetta sul suo corpo, essendo il suo cosmo ancora a tratti incerto, e non poteva trascurare se stesso in favore di chiunque altro.  
  
Ma, ovviamente, ad una seccatura ne seguiva sempre un’altra, perciò Aiolos aveva avuto a stento il tempo di scendere al campo d’addestramento ed afferrare l’arco che giunse un’altra interruzione. Stavolta per mano di Kanon, che amava fin troppo causare distrazioni e disastri a prima vista accidentali.  
Al grido terrorizzato di un ragazzino, Aiolos per poco non aveva scagliato la freccia incoccata verso Orfeo, che come al solito era intento a suonare la sua lira all’ombra di un albero. Tredici anni, e il suo cosmo già risuonava di una potenza inverosimile.  
Allarmato, aveva lasciato cadere arco e freccia e si era precipitato al colosseo, solo per scoprire che Kanon ne aveva causata un’altra delle sue, spaventando a morte Asterione con le sue illusioni.  
Già a quel punto, la pazienza di Aiolos si stava deteriorando pericolosamente. E non erano neppure le otto del mattino.  
  
Da lì fino a mezzodì non era riuscito ad avere un minimo di pace. Dopo aver spedito Kanon al tempio dei Gemelli, si era ripromesso di non intervenire in nessun altro problema se non _dopo_ aver scoccato qualche freccia, ma il fato non sembrava pensarla allo stesso modo.  
Nel giro di un’ora, aveva avuto a che fare con un’orrenda lite tra Eris e un altro gruppo di aspiranti Cavalieri d’Argento, aveva a stento fermato Dante che stava arrivando alle mani con un soldato di pattuglia, e si era dovuto occupare di Castalia, che si era allontanata dalla sua insegnante perché alcune sue compagne l’avevano offesa.  
Per concludere il tutto, allo scoccare delle dieci era arrivato Ioria, e sebbene ad Aiolos non pesasse affatto occuparsi di lui il fatto di aver perso già mezza giornata senza aver concluso nulla lo aveva messo di cattivo umore.  
  
E adesso, stanco perfino del chiasso dei ragazzini che presto – molto presto – sarebbero partiti per i loro luoghi d’addestramento, stava per seppellire il viso nella sua ciotola di kotosoupa. Tutto pur di avere un po’ di meritata pace, che sin dall’arrivo dei giovanissimi Cavalieri d’Oro non aveva più avuto.  
Ad un soffio dal farlo per davvero, una voce gentile ma autoritaria si fece strada nel clamore dei ragazzini, senza zittirli ma chiedendo loro di uscire; questi, felici oltremisura di poter scappare senza essere puniti, non ci pensarono due volte prima di obbedire, sfrecciando via dalla mensa fra mille risate.  
Erano ancora così ingenui…  
Con un sospiro, sollevò gli occhi colmi di gratitudine su Saga e gli rivolse uno stanco sorriso: «Gemini è arrivato in mio soccorso?».  
  
  
  
In risposta, lui si sedette sulla sedia vuota al suo fianco e sorrise a sua volta, sollevando una mano per accarezzare il viso di Aiolos: «Qualcuno doveva farlo, no?». Delicato, gli sfiorò le occhiaie scure sotto gli occhi con la punta delle dita e lasciò che il giovane sagittario si appoggiasse con la testa alla sua mano, intrecciando la propria al dorso di questa.  
A giudicare dalla stanchezza dipinta dal suo volto, aveva bisogno di un po’ di compagnia e tranquillità; Saga lo aveva notato forse troppo tardi.  
  
  
  
«Quei ragazzini saranno la mia morte, un giorno», si lamentò l’uomo, chiudendo placidamente gli occhi per lasciarsi cullare dalla piacevole presenza di Saga. «Loro, e quel tuo maledetto fratello», aggiunse, in tono un po’ meno paziente.  
  
  
  
Non poteva biasimarlo. Kanon non dava riposo a nessuno, tantomeno al suo stesso gemello. Non solo lo guardava causare un disastro dopo l’altro, Saga doveva anche prestare ascolto alle sue nefaste digressioni sul voler prendere il controllo del Santuario, un giorno non troppo lontano. Più di una volta quelle conversazioni erano deragliate in vere e proprie liti, aggressive e per nulla perdonabili.  
Kanon virava sempre più verso una strada oscura e irta di irresponsabilità, cercando di trascinare nel gorgo demoniaco anche suo fratello, e la cosa cominciava a spaventarlo.  
Le parole di Aiolos erano state fin troppo gentili, fino ad allora.  
«Posso tenerli sotto controllo, se vuoi. Per oggi ho concluso la mia sessione di rifinitura del cosmo», propose, con una scrollata di spalle. Non si occupavano più di sorvegliare i giovani in addestramento, poiché Shion aveva caldamente suggerito di concentrarsi su loro stessi e sul ruolo che avrebbero assunto di lì a poco, ma quando questo o quel guaio si scatenava tra le fila di irrequieti ragazzini dotati di un cosmo in fase di sviluppo… né Saga né Aiolos erano pienamente riusciti nell’intenzione di seguire le direttive del Gran Sacerdote.  
Era troppo pericoloso lasciarli alle cure di chi non era in grado di controllarli, purtroppo.  
  
  
  
Aiolos scosse la testa, imbronciandosi involontariamente: «No, volevo solo… non lo so, ti va di salire alle terme?».  
Sapeva di aver appena suggerito qualcosa di inaspettato, a giudicare dall’espressione a dir poco stupita di Saga, ma voleva allontanarsi da quei ragazzini chiassosi e distruttivi. Voleva un po’ di pace, e voleva scaricare tutta la tensione che si era accumulata sin dal brusco risveglio di quella mattina.  
Già molti avevano cominciato ad etichettarlo come un paragone, la figura da assimilare per raggiungere l’onore di Cavaliere, così giovane e già immensamente promettente. Era troppo da reggere sulle spalle, e più quelle dicerie si impilavano una sopra l’altra, più Aiolos diventava esausto e cercava una via di fuga.  
Le terme naturali che gorgogliavano solitarie nei pressi dell’Undicesima Casa gli sembravano il posto perfetto.  
  
Sorprendentemente, data la sua dedizione ai suoi doveri, Saga accettò.  
  
  
  
  
  
Non ci volle molto perché i due Cavalieri si arrampicassero lungo le scale di marmo, su fin quasi in cima, indisturbati se non dalla pestifera voce di Kanon che li additò quando oltrepassarono la Terza Casa. Lo Zodiaco d’Oro era vuoto, tutti i suoi occupanti tranne i qui presenti e Ioria erano già partiti per i loro addestramenti solitari.  
Avrebbero seguito gli insegnamenti dei maestri scelti da Shion, poi la loro esperienza avrebbe intrapreso strade più isolate; nessuno di loro sarebbe tornato prima del tempo deciso dal fato, chi per sorvegliare il Grande Tempio, chi per diventare a sua volta insegnante. Quei giovani ragazzi erano sparsi per il mondo, alcuni più vicino – come Milo, spedito sull’isola che portava il suo stesso nome – e alcuni più lontano – come Aphrodite nella lontanissima Groenlandia – ma tutti con un solo scopo.  
Vestire le nobili armature sotto le cui costellazioni erano nati, e combattere sotto lo splendente oro al servizio di una dea che presto o tardi si sarebbe mostrata al mondo.  
  
Forse egoisticamente, Aiolos era stato ben felice di apprendere che sarebbero partiti tutti quanti. Aveva apprezzato il tempo trascorso ad aiutarli, ma più crescevano e più il loro legame cambiava, e Aiolos cominciava a sentirsi un po’ a disagio nel fare la parte del loro custode.  
Shaka soprattutto lo metteva in soggezione, nonostante fosse molto più giovane di lui, con la sua grande e forse un po’ triste percezione del mondo. L’unico con cui riusciva a sentirsi meglio era e restava Mur, l’allievo di Shion, partito per il Jamir non tanto per addestramento ma più per tradizione, seguendo le orme di chi lo aveva preceduto e ora sedeva sullo scranno d’oro del Santuario.   
Ancor peggio avere a che fare con Milo e Camus, che si erano avvicinati molto più di chiunque immaginasse; c’era sempre il sentore della cosiddetta “tradizione di Scorpio e Aquarius” nell’aria, a detta di Shion che aveva la conoscenza del passato ad aiutarlo, ma inizialmente sembravano addirittura detestarsi.  
Aiolos aveva avuto il suo bel daffare a separare i due litiganti quando ancora erano dei bambini incoscienti e sconosciuti, ma con il tempo non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare a quanto si sentisse di troppo loro accanto.  
  
Si ritrovò così distratto da quei pensieri da non accorgersi se non al loro arrivo che erano finalmente giunti alle terme. Al suo fianco, invece di intromettersi, Saga si era limitato a camminare in silenzio e a stringergli la mano, comprensivo come al solito.  
La sua empatia era qualcosa di assurdamente terrificante, un uomo capace di svelare le più recondite profondità della mente umana con un solo sguardo. Il suo cosmo poteva solo accompagnare quell’abilità che, anni prima, aveva convinto Aiolos a guardare nella sua direzione con meraviglia.  
Tuttavia, non erano lì per rivangare il passato.  
  
Le terme naturali del Santuario erano un luogo splendido, celate alla vista di tutti e conosciute da pochissimi. Solamente una piccola parte era stata toccata dalla mano dell’uomo, incapsulata in legno pregiato e pietra levigata, mentre tutto il resto non recava altro segno se non la natura stessa, con minute cascate gorgoglianti e candido vapore a sollevarsi in volute dall’acqua cristallina.  
Lo spettacolo di quelle terme era ancora più bello quando, così come Shion aveva spesso raccontato dal suo passato, l’Undicesima Casa era abitata da chi il cosmo l’aveva ghiacciato. Quando c’era ancora Degél, nel lontano XVIII secolo, intorno a quelle vasche naturali d’acqua calda c’era uno strato candido di neve, ed il freddo rendeva il vapore ancora più bianco, il calore tremendamente più piacevole.  
  
«Vuoi spogliarti o…?».  
Indeciso, guardò Saga in tralice; quanto ad abitudini, al contrario di Aiolos lui era molto più riservato, e sebbene questi fosse a tutti gli effetti il suo fidanzato tendeva a sentirsi un po’ a disagio in alcune situazioni. Motivo per cui Aiolos non gli aveva mai messo fretta, e la loro relazione procedeva tanto a rilento.  
A pensarci, riusciva a capire perché mai molti considerassero bizzarra una relazione tra i due; il sagittario era molto più schietto, e decisamente desiderava ardentemente poter compiere quel fatidico passo in più e fare l’amore con lui, ma Saga sarebbe rimasto interdetto di fronte ad una confessione simile.  
Tuttavia, non gli pesava. Se avesse dovuto aspettare anni per potersi mettere in ginocchio e dare fondo ad ogni singola fantasia che lo aveva accompagnato in quelle notti, avrebbe pazientato volentieri.  
  
  
  
Saga ci pensò su; avrebbe potuto fare come al solito, scuotere la testa e sommergersi nell’acqua calda ancora celato alla vista di Aiolos da un misero indumento intimo, ma… si frequentavano ormai da molto tempo. Avevano sviluppato il loro legame quando Saga aveva diciassette anni e Aiolos sedici. Da allora, erano trascorsi tre anni.  
Due dei quali Saga era stato così preda della sua indole poco propensa all’intimità da non aver mai neppure permesso un semplice bacio, incerto su come comportarsi.  
Era tempo di fare un altro passo avanti, seppur tardi.  
Sorridendo all’incredulità sul viso di Aiolos, annuì e prese davvero a spogliarsi, dopo aver seguito il suo compagno sull’orlo della vasca termale situata più in basso ma più profonda; piegò i suoi abiti con cura, impilandoli dove l’acqua non li avrebbe bagnati. Quindi, sentendosi gli occhi di Aiolos addosso, tolse anche gli indumenti intimi e rabbrividì, più per l’agitazione di essere nudo di fronte a qualcun altro che non per la piacevolissima brezza. Aveva quasi paura di voltarsi e di scoprire una qualche delusione negli occhi del sagittario in reazione al suo corpo.  
A differenza di Aiolos, lui era di carnagione più pallida, poco lambita dalle carezze del sole, e non aveva sviluppato gli stessi muscoli che si tendevano invitanti sotto la sua pelle. Doveva ancora scolpire la forma che voleva, e non si sentiva perfetto quanto lui.  
  
Tuttavia, le sue paure si placarono quando sentì le braccia di Aiolos, rese forti dal duro addestramento con il suo arco, avvolgersi attorno al suo petto; i palmi aperti riposarono sui muscoli definiti del suo addome, senza osare nulla di più audace, e Saga sentì il respiro di Aiolos sul collo come anticipo al leggero bacio che le sue labbra vi lasciarono.  
Era sempre gentile, sempre paziente, e non andò oltre. Lo lasciò andare, soffiando via una risata spensierata, e senza ancora voltarsi lo precedette nell’acqua calda. Saga sentì un suono d’apprezzamento lasciare le sue labbra, assieme allo scrosciare dell’acqua smossa dai suoi movimenti, e lo seguì. Grato che Aiolos, nonostante fosse decisamente più desideroso di quanto non mostrasse, non levò gli occhi sul suo corpo se non quando la maggior parte di esso fu nascosto sotto il pelo dell’acqua.  
Voleva farsi vedere, ma allo stesso tempo aveva paura degli occhi di chi amava. Tali erano le contraddizioni del Cavaliere di Gemini, condannato ad un’esistenza fra bianco e nero senza mai vivere il grigio.  
«Meglio?».  
  
  
  
Prima di rispondere, Aiolos afferrò il braccio di Saga e se lo avvolse attorno alla schiena, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Quindi, chiudendo gli occhi con fare rilassato, annuì: «Molto meglio. Quando Camus tornerà non sarà più così facile approfittarne», aggiunse però, con una punta di gelosia. Le terme restavano aperte a chiunque fra i Cavalieri d’Oro volesse visitarle, ma sorgevano così vicine all’Undicesima Casa che quasi nessuno vi si recava quando il suo custode era presente.  
E Camus già giovanissimo sembrava così gelido da invogliare pochi ad avvicinarlo. Chissà se da adulto sarebbe migliorato almeno un po’.  
Sorridendo, e già molto meno irritato, cominciò a giocare con le lunghe ciocche viola che scendevano fluide come acqua lungo la schiena e il petto di Saga; era qualcosa che faceva spesso, specialmente quando la chioma impressionante di Gemini era più ribelle del solito; era uno spettacolo imperdibile svegliarsi al suo fianco e ridacchiare di quanto fosse arruffato.  
Ogni tanto cercava perfino di intrecciare quegli splendidi capelli, ma non aveva mai vinto l’opportunità di vedere Saga girovagare per il Santuario sfoggiando le sue opere.  
La loro relazione non era nota a tutti. Non la nascondevano, né temevano che qualcuno potesse commentarla con malizia, ma tanto intensi erano i loro addestramenti e tanto diversi i loro compiti da non vedersi in pubblico se non sporadicamente. E quando cercavano di recuperare il tempo perso nella privatezza dei loro templi, c’erano spesso e volentieri Ioria e Kanon ad impedirlo.  
  
L’ultima volta il venefico gemello di Saga si era arrampicato sui suoi nervi come un geco incollato ad una parete, ed Aiolos aveva lasciato la Terza Casa così fumante di rabbia da aver frantumato l’arco da addestramento neppure tre secondi dopo averlo preso in mano.  
Ioria era rimasto talmente terrorizzato dall’ira del fratello da essere fuggito giù all’Ottava Casa, in cerca della compagnia di qualcuno che potesse fargli passare la paura. Il povero ragazzino era tornato tutto tremante al suo tempio, e c’era voluto un po’ per convincerlo a risalire per la scalinata.  
  
Aiolos non si era mai lamentato delle scarse occasioni che riuscivano a ritagliarsi tra i loro impegni, ma era ovvio quanto ardesse d’impazienza, specialmente quando erano tanto vicini da potersi toccare ma comunque divisi da ciò di cui erano responsabili.  
Memore dell’ultima volta che avevano cercato di trascorrere una giornata tranquilla insieme – una giornata di forse una settimana addietro, ch’era finita prima ancora di cominciare perché Kanon aveva scatenato una lite tremenda con Saga – Aiolos si rifiutò di temporeggiare e pretese un po’ d’affetto.  
Anche se l’avrebbe volentieri fatto, non osò salire a cavalcioni in grembo a Saga, ma posò i palmi delle mani sul suo viso e lo fece voltare verso di lui, esigente.  
Di conseguenza, Saga alzò gli occhi al cielo con fare giocoso ma lo accontentò, annullando la distanza e unendo le loro labbra in un bacio dolce e paziente. Aiolos si beò della morbidezza di quelle labbra, senza chiedere di più, e si sorprese quando sentì le mani di norma delicate dell’altro greco affondare nei suoi riccioli castani.  
Saga, contrariamente a ciò che per molti era ovvio, non era affatto schietto né audace quando si trattava della sua relazione con Aiolos, perciò quest’ultimo non poté far altro che perdersi nella nuova sensazione di un bacio più approfondito, meno casto e più affamato.  
  
Incitato dalla lingua di Saga che gli lambì le labbra, Aiolos le schiuse e gli permise accesso alla sua bocca, suo malgrado lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito di soddisfazione. Per qualcuno che non aveva mai baciato nessuno in quel modo, erano sensazioni del tutto travolgenti.  
Neppure l’inesperienza di entrambi riuscì a rovinare quel momento; Aiolos spostò la mani dal viso di Saga alle sue spalle, per tenerlo lì dov’era, e quando si separarono per dare ai loro polmoni un po’ di tregua non poté evitarsi una risata allegra e cristallina.  
«Ti amo», disse, scuotendo la testa come un ragazzino imbarazzato. «Ti amo, e dovevamo farlo prima», si fece sfuggire, nell’enfasi del momenti.  
  
  
  
Anche Saga rise, la sua voce più profonda risuonò tra le piccole cascate ed il gorgogliare dell’acqua, e lo baciò ancora e ancora, senza mai stancarsi. Il sapore di Aiolos era inebriante, il suo profumo qualcosa di impossibile da ignorare, neppure se mitigato dal vapore biancastro in cui erano avvolti.  
Sotto le sue mani esplorò la pelle morbida del sagittario, accarezzandone le spalle, il collo, i muscoli forti della schiena; la punta delle sue dita sfiorò la curva dei glutei di Aiolos, che si era fatto ancora più vicino, ma non scese oltre. Un bacio così profondo, un tocco così intimo era quanto di più audace si era sentito di provare, almeno per adesso.  
Cogliendo l’antifona, piuttosto che insistere Aiolos lo abbracciò stretto e rimase lì, con la testa nascosta nell’incavo del suo collo.  
Alla fine, Gemini non poté far altro che assentire: «Dovevamo decisamente farlo prima».  
Ma, si disse senza esporre i suoi pensieri a voce alta, di tempo ne avevano quanto volevano. La Guerra Sacra non sarebbe giunta se non prima di almeno due decenni.  
  
Il loro amore sarebbe sopravvissuto fino ad allora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so che un Saga così non è molto popolare, ma cosa ci posso fare. Quando mi metto in testa dei background specifici per i personaggi, non mi smuovo.  
> Per chi volesse avere qualcosa di più “spicy” su questi due piccioncini, ho appena pubblicato una one-shot tutta dedicata a loro, con dei Saga e Aiolos completamente staccati da questa raccolta. "Del Sagittario e dei Gemelli", se vi va di leggerla.  
> E sì, lo so anche che l’ultima frase è una bastardata delle peggiori ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Indietro Nel Tempo 5 - Redenzione e Colpa  
> Background: Milo x Camus  
> Personaggi principali: Milo e Kanon  
> Personaggi secondari: Atena  
> Rating: G  
> Data di pubblicazione: domenica  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un nuovo capitolo ogni domenica. Se gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.  
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, prima di cominciare la seconda serie (sì, ci sarà una seconda serie, che si chiamerà "Oltre i Cavalieri").
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.  
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	37. Indietro Nel Tempo 5 - Redenzione e Colpa

##  **Indietro Nel Tempo 5 - Redenzione e Colpa**

###  **Background Milo x Camus**

  


Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Dettagli sul world-building nell'introduzione  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Milo e Kanon  
Personaggi secondari: Atena  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali  


_Redenzione: /re·den·zió·ne/ sostantivo femminile_

 _Acquisizione di uno stato di libertà fisica o morale attraverso la liberazione da colpe e motivi d'infelicità._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Tre anni.  
Tre anni esatti erano trascorsi da quell’infame giorno, da quella crudele battaglia ch’aveva portato via ben più di ciò ch’era rimasto.  
Milo desiderava poter dire di essere sceso a patti con l’accaduto, di aver tolto l’onere della colpa dalle spalle di Crystal e dalle proprie, ma per quanto si sforzasse non gli riusciva possibile. Troppo dolore si era inflitto, troppe volte si era gettato a capofitto nel conforto temporaneo degli estranei, e la sola consapevolezza di essere ancora solo lo distruggeva giorno dopo giorno sempre di più.  
  
La morte non era più un costante pensiero, ma neppure la sua sconfitta poteva considerarsi una vittoria. Non per Milo, che per vincere su tale intenzione si era costretto ad affidarsi a chi per tanto tempo aveva giudicato come colpevole. Era stato Crystal a vincere sulla morte, non lui. Milo aveva solo seguito quel misero residuo della sua luce, ma mai aveva lasciato l’abisso in cui si era volontariamente gettato. Ad attorniare la sua anima c’era ancora oscurità, c’erano ancora sogni spezzati e speranze infrante.  
C’era chi l’avrebbe deriso, per esser precipitato tanto a lungo e tanto a fondo solo per aver perso un compagno, persone che ignoravano quanto profondo potesse diventare un legame tra due Cavalieri. Quanta responsabilità il cosmo che languiva dentro di lui costringeva sull’anima di chi sceglieva di non camminare più in solitudine.  
La morte di Camus… era come se con lui fosse morta anche una parte della sua stessa anima, come se una belva feroce avesse sfoderato i suoi artigli e l’avesse dilaniata, lasciandosi alle spalle solo frammenti di ciò che un tempo brillava d’orgoglio.  
Pochi potevano capirlo. Ancor meno potevano aiutarlo.  
  
Quando le campane suonarono lo scoccare dei tre anni, Milo era già lì. Già sulla tomba che custodiva le spoglie immobili del Cavaliere che pur di proteggere il suo pupillo aveva dato la vita.  
Molti penserebbero che trascorsi tre anni piangere non fosse più così importante, ma mentre Milo accarezzava le lettere incise nella candida pietra, tracciandole una ad una come aveva fatto per giorni, settimane, mesi… piangere gli sembrava l’unico modo per restare ancorato a quella terra che aveva provato a lasciare.  
Lacrime salate colme di amarezza e risentimento gli scivolarono lungo le guance, le sue spalle presero a tremare per lo sforzo di non scoppiare in un ennesimo pianto dirotto. Come poteva smettere di soffrire, quando l’unica persona che avesse mai amato giaceva sepolta sotto metri di terra?  
  
Camus era stato il primo di tutti i Cavalieri d’Oro che aveva incontrato, ancora bambini e ancora incerti sulla piega che la loro vita stava per prendere. Sin da principio, Milo aveva voluto diventare suo amico. Non gli importava quante volte Camus lo scacciasse, infastidito dalla sua ben più energica indole, e aveva insistito e insistito finché il solitario ragazzino aveva cominciato ad abituarsi.  
Con il passare del tempo, Milo e Camus avevano formato un legame d’amicizia tra i più forti al Santuario, e raramente si vedeva l’uno separato dall’altro.  
Poi, da quell’amicizia cominciò a nascere qualcosa di più, qualcosa di più profondo; quando i due Cavalieri, ancora giovanissimi, partirono per i loro addestramenti solitari già una minuscola scintilla era scattata. Al loro ritorno, Camus dalla Siberia e Milo dall’isola con il suo stesso nome, era trascorso solo il tempo dell’investitura ufficiale a Cavalieri d’Oro; appena dopo, i due erano diventati una coppia.  
L’anno successivo, appena prima che Shion morisse, Camus era di nuovo partito per la Siberia; un allievo era stato affidato alle sue cure, solo un anno più giovane di lui eppure infinitamente meno esperto, ma Milo non lo aveva lasciato andare e basta. La Siberia era un luogo inospitale, e la zona in cui Camus si era addestrato ed era solito addestrare lasciava ben poco spazio all’immaginazione di una terra gelida e inclemente, ma sebbene Milo fosse abituato al caldo della Grecia non si era lasciato intimorire.  
Gli era giunta poi notizia che il Maestro dei Ghiacci, come si faceva già chiamare, non era più allievo di Camus e che questi avesse preso un giovanissimo ragazzo sotto la sua ala: Abadir il suo nome, diligente ma così freddo da far venire i brividi.  
Solo qualche mese più tardi, quando un ragazzino ancor più giovane finì in custodia di Camus, il suo energico compagno decise di aumentare la frequenza delle sue visite. Nell’incontrar Crystal, il cuore di Milo si era addolcito; poteva avere dieci o undici anni, ma era ancora un po’ infantile, con dei capelli biondi che lo facevano assomigliare ad un angelo in scala ridotta.  
  
Non ci volle molto perché sia Crystal che Abadir si abituassero ad avere Milo fra i piedi un mese sì e l’altro pure, e ci volle ancor meno perché tutti e quattro si rendessero conto di essere più una famiglia che degli allievi al seguito di un maestro.  
Camus non lo dava a vedere, ma si era affezionato a quei ragazzi, li curava come fossero suoi figli più che suoi discepoli, e solo in addestramento si mostrava davvero severo. Li proteggeva, li teneva al sicuro e allo stesso tempo li istruiva a diventare Cavalieri, e Milo lo vedeva ogni giorno di più.  
Ricordava ancora il profondo dispiacere sul suo volto nell’apprendere della rinuncia di Abadir, e l’apprensione che ne aveva teso tutti i muscoli quando Crystal gli aveva raccontato l’accaduto.  
Quell’uomo era così pieno d’amore, eppure lo teneva nascosto, celato agli occhi della gente per apparire il Cavaliere freddo che doveva mostrarsi al mondo.  
  
Le lacrime di Milo gocciolarono a terra, sui fiori recisi che mai lo scorpione lasciava appassire; rose bianche e viola, ed una singola rosa nera ch’altro non era se non l’addio che Milo non riusciva ancora ad accettare, e tanti bucaneve da nascondere l’erba sotto di essi. Erano i suoi fiori preferiti, gli unici che davvero apprezzava, tanto erano determinati da crescere perfino nella neve.  
Tre anni, eppure la ferita era ancora aperta.  
  
  
  
  
Non passò molto prima che Milo si rendesse conto della presenza di un cosmo estraneo. Inginocchiato di fronte alla tomba di Camus, dove il silenzio lo circondava e solo il vento osava infrangere la quiete, scattò in piedi senza indugio, volgendo gli occhi allo Zodiaco d’Oro.  
Lì, dal tempio che tutto sovrastava, c’era qualcosa di nuovo e sconosciuto, ma familiare al tempo stesso. Seppur restio, ma consapevole che nessuno dei Cavalieri fosse al Grande Tempio, Milo si affrettò alla Tredicesima Casa.  
Non sapeva cosa avrebbe trovato. Il divino cosmo della dea restava quieto, presente nell’aria ma in assoluta pace, eppure un crescente senso di disagio si impossessò della sua mente. Quel cosmo era troppo familiare, ma suo malgrado non riusciva a riconoscerlo.  
Era come se qualcuno gli avesse presentato una fotografia sfocata, il ritratto di una persona riconoscibile nelle fattezze ma angosciosamente sconosciuta.  
Il peso delle Sacre Vestigia si adagiò sulle sue membra al passaggio dell’Ottava Casa, in qualche modo confortante, e continuò imperterrito nella sua salita; il lungo mantello bianco, tessuto a mano lì al Santuario, ondeggiava alla lieve brezza che si faceva più forte mano a mano che saliva.  
Chi mai aveva avuto tanto ardire da giungere al Palazzo di Atena senza invito? Milo se lo domandò più volte, attraversando tempio dopo tempio, rinunciando alla velocità per la cautela. La dea non aveva lanciato alcun allarme, né la barriera del Grande Tempio aveva tenuto fuori quell’intruso, ma allora perché Milo si sentiva così inquieto?  
  
Alla fine, giunto alla Tredicesima Casa e fattosi strada al suo interno, i primi accenni di realizzazione cominciarono ad incastrarsi al loro posto. Come un puzzle che lentamente andava ricomponendosi, più si avvicinava alla fonte di quel cosmo più Milo lo riconosceva, e più il suo animo si infuriava.  
Nessuno, nel suo tragitto verso la grande sala in cui l’intruso era, osò arrestare o rallentare Milo nei suoi passi. I soldati si chinavano al suo passaggio, si scostavano se sulla sua strada, e neppure uno di loro si permise di fiatare.  
Giunto alla sua destinazione, le mani di Milo tremavano di rabbia. Invece di varcare le grandi porte d’oro, svoltò verso un’entrata più nascosta e si ritrovò finalmente di fronte l’uomo che mai avrebbe dovuto mettere piede lì al Santuario.  
Prostrato al centro esatto della sala, con il viso basso e dando le spalle a Milo, c’era l’uomo che aveva dato inizio a tutto. L’uomo che aveva portato il tradimento nella fiducia del Grande Tempio.  
  
Sebbene non l’avesse mai visto, salvo per la sua giovinezza, non c’era modo di confondersi. Era uguale a lui, identico perfino nella ribelle chioma di capelli, unica differenza la decolorazione causata da anni di acqua salata.  
«La dea Atena mi ha parlato di te», esordì, senza mostrare emozione alcuna nel suo tono. «Tu sei l’uomo che è venuto a chiedere di combattere come Cavaliere».  
Che aveva osato presentarsi al cospetto della dea, dopo ciò che aveva portato sui dei di lei Cavalieri. Che restasse prostrato a terra, il suo posto altro non poteva essere che quello.  
Milo si cominciò ad avvicinarsi, scendendo le scale della piattaforma rialzata da cui era arrivato, e arricciò le labbra con fare quasi disgustato: «Il fratello minore di Saga… Kanon», sputò fuori quel nome, come a non volerlo neppure avere sulla lingua.  
  
  
  
Kanon non fu troppo sorpreso nel vedersi additato proprio da lui. Anzi, sin dal momento in cui aveva messo piede al Santuario, aveva atteso con nervosa trepidazione il momento in cui lo avrebbe fronteggiato, essendo perfettamente a conoscenza di cause e conseguenze degli ultimi eventi.  
Anzi, _essendo_ causa degli ultimi eventi.  
Non si aspettava di vedersi regalata fiducia e comprensione, e scosse la testa: «La mia buona fede non riesce a fare breccia», disse, senza voltarsi a guardarlo. «Dovevo aspettarmelo da un uomo come te».  
  
  
  
Milo strinse i pugni così forse che l’oro scintillante ad avvolgerli scricchiolò, e solo la sua stessa armatura gli impedì si conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi fino a sanguinare. Come osava, Kanon, rivolgersi a lui con quel tono?  
S’impossessò di lui un immane desiderio di vendetta, troppo grande per appartenere ad un Cavaliere, troppo violento per essere giustificabile per chi viveva sotto la dea della guerra pacifica, ma non gli diede ascolto. Per il momento.  
«Considerati fortunato ad essere ancora in vita», replicò, per nulla aggressivo ma con un’amarezza difficile da nascondere. Era chiaro come il sole che Kanon fosse giunto fin lì tramite la grazia di Atena, e non lo giudicava degno di tale onore.  
Non gli aveva dimostrato niente, nulla che potesse redimerlo ai suoi occhi. E avere di fronte quell’uomo che pure non aveva mai odiato, tanti anni addietro, gli faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Finché non avesse ricevuto prova del suo pentimento, il suo posto non sarebbe mai stato al Santuario.  
E Milo non aveva alcuna intenzione di ascoltare le sue chiacchiere.  
«E adesso lascia subito questo posto. », disse infatti, suo malgrado in tono più aggressivo. «La dea Atena ti ha perdonato, ma non sperare nella fiducia dei Cavalieri d’Oro, neanche per un istante».  
Adirato, sollevò un braccio e indicò le stesse porte d’oro che non aveva varcato poco prima: «Vattene immediatamente dal Tempio».  
  
La sua presenza era una macchia scura sull’immacolato Zodiaco d’Oro, e non poteva essere tollerata. Ma lui scosse la testa, finalmente alzandosi in piedi, finalmente voltandosi a guardare lo Scorpione d’Oro. Così simile a suo fratello, eppure li aveva traditi tutti.  
Aveva risvegliato la stilla del male che si celava dentro Saga, riportato Poseidone sulla Terra per regnare su di essa, messo in pericolo tutti e ucciso troppi.  
Se fosse davvero riuscito a farsi perdonare, Milo lo ripromise a se stesso, non lo avrebbe più guardato come una fiera guarda la sua preda. Lo avrebbe visto come un suo pari. Ma quel _se_ era fin troppo grande per sembrare raggiungibile.  
«Io ti consiglio di obbedire, Kanon», lo esortò, di nuovo sputando via il suo nome come veleno. «Contro di me non sopravvivresti, è sicuro».  
  
  
  
Certo che era sicuro. Milo avrebbe combattuto per Atena, ma anche per vendetta. Se avesse sollevato le armi contro di lui, neppure il suo cosmo immenso l’avrebbe salvato dalla furia cieca di chi aveva perso tutto.  
Ma non poteva andarsene.  
Aveva fatto tutta quella strada, aveva rischiato troppo pur di rammendare il suo tremendo sbaglio e avere una seconda occasione. Andarsene ora significava rinunciare a tutto, e per cosa poi? Per paura? Un Cavaliere col timore della morte è un Cavaliere inutile, che mai potrebbe combattere per la dea che sotto la sua custodia aveva l’intera umanità.  
Se Kanon doveva morire, tanto valeva farlo perseguendo ciò a cui si era votato, anche se troppo tardi.  
Scosse la testa: «Mi dispiace per te ma non me ne andrò, Milo. Io sono venuto qui per combattere», aggiunse, in tono perfino più deciso.  
Era lì per uno scopo, non per fuggire alla prima difficoltà. Non si era aspettato una strada spianata solo perché Atena aveva mostrato misericordia.  
  
  
  
«E allora io sarò il tuo primo avversario», fu lesto a replicare Milo, senza perdere un battito. «Non permetterò che l’onta del tradimento infanghi il Tempio».  
Se Kanon voleva combattere, lo avrebbe fatto. Ed era trascorso fin troppo tempo dall’ultima volta in cui Milo aveva lottato per davvero.  
Le mani gli prudevano dalla smania di prendere a pugni l’uomo arrogante che aveva di fronte, l’egoista che per puro potere personale aveva portato alla morte di decine di persone.  
Shion, Aiolos, i Cavalieri d’Argento, Saga, Deathmask, Aphrodite, Shura, i Generali degli Abissi… e Camus. Se Kanon non avesse perpetrato i suoi piani di potere, nessuna tomba sarebbe stata scavata. Nessuno sarebbe stato costretto a seppellire i propri cari, a combattere contro chi un tempo era considerato amico o familiare.  
«Vattene subito, o ti caccerò con la forza!», esclamò, a stento reprimendo l’impulso di urlare, di alzare le mani in un brutale accesso d’ira. «Vattene di tua spontanea volontà, e non ti farò nulla».  
  
  
  
Kanon rifiutò ancora, ostinato: «No io… io sono venuto qui per proteggere la dea Atena», ribatté, seppure quelle parole suonassero ancora estranee alle sue orecchie. Poco tempo era trascorso, e la loro verità non sarebbe stata colta. Ne era consapevole.  
  
  
  
«Adesso smettila!», ruggì Milo, agitando un braccio nella sua irritazione. «Chi mai potrebbe credere al tuo pentimento? Non solo hai messo a repentaglio la vita della dea Atena, ma anche quella di molti innocenti, e non posso rischiare!».  
Neppure finì di parlare che la rabbia, il risentimento, tutte le emozioni che aveva represso presero il sopravvento. Sollevò il braccio sinistro e scagliò una Cuspide Scarlatta a terra, disintegrando il marmo sotto i piedi del traditore: «Vattene, Kanon. O sarà peggio per te».  
  
  
  
«No», negò di nuovo, dandogli le spalle. «Siamo sull’orlo di una nuova Guerra Sacra. Io non lascerò il Grande Tempio finché non sarà finita».  
Stava rischiando la vita, con la sua ostinazione. Ma se quello era il prezzo da pagare per espiare la sua colpa, allora l’avrebbe pagato.  
  
  
  
Non aspettava di sentire altro.  
Milo diede vita al suo cosmo, per la prima volta dopo mesi di diniego, e nel giro di un istante fu di fronte a Kanon: «L’hai voluto tu. Il dolore ha un colore, Cuspide Scarlatta!», invocò. La lunga e affilata unghia del suo indice brillò di rosso intenso, e Kanon venne sbalzato all’indietro dalla forza del colpo, mantenendo a stento l’equilibrio.  
Poi, sopraffatto dalla prima ondata di dolore, cadde in ginocchio sul duro pavimento.  
Alle sue spalle, tornato alla posizione da cui era partito, Milo non si degnò neppure di guardarlo: «La Cuspide Scarlatta lascia sulla pelle una ferita minuscola, come quella causata dalla puntura di un insetto», spiegò, più per estendere l’agonia di Kanon che per sua informazione. «Ma provoca un dolore acutissimo, un dolore cui nessuno può resistere. Come se il veleno di uno scorpione – e con un’occhiata alle sue spalle vide che Kanon si era a fatica rimesso in piedi – si stesse rapidamente diffondendo nel tuo _corpo!_ ».  
Con enfasi sull’ultima parola, Milo lo colpì ancora, di nuovo al petto, e Kanon fu scagliato via con tutta l’aria strappata via ai suoi polmoni.  
  
«A chi ha la sventura di esserne colpito restano solo due alternative», Milo aggiunse, guardandolo dall’alto in basso. «Impazzire… o spegnersi atrocemente».  
Se fosse stato un guerriero meno devoto alla causa della dea, forse avrebbe piegato le labbra in un malevolo sorriso, come a bearsi della sofferenza di chi non si era curato delle sue azioni. Ma neppure tanto odio, che pure non sapeva se fosse genuino, poteva oscurare la sua fedeltà alla luce.  
«Scegli quella che preferisci», dunque aggiunse, impassibile. «Prima che colpisca le quindici stelle dello Scorpione disseminate sul tuo corpo».  
Kanon si rimise in piedi, lamentandosi e gemendo di dolore, ma Milo ne ignorò l’agonia: «È l’ultimo desiderio del condannato. Fai la tua scelta, altrimenti sarò io a decidere per te!».  
Un altro lampo rosso e Kanon volò via di nuovo, atterrando violentemente di schiena in un punto ancora più lontano, lasciandosi dietro frammenti di pietra bianca.  
Tuttavia, invece di reagire, si limitò a stringere fra i denti un altro lamento e a serrare i pugni, senza accennare a volersi difendere.  
  
Per soppesare quella reazione, Milo si trovò costretto a fermarsi, aggrottando le sopracciglia in visibile confusione. Non capiva perché fosse così passivo, perché si rifiutasse di contrattaccare.  
Invece di reagire, come anche sembrava una scelta logica da compiere, sembrava rassegnato; subiva in silenzio, cercando perfino di non tirar fuori lamento alcuno.  
Avvertiva in lui un cosmo indescrivibile, non dissimile da quello straordinario del fratello, che pure sempre affermava di essere il più forte.  
Nell’essere perso in quei pensieri, non fece nulla quando Kanon si tirò faticosamente su a sedere. Perché si comportava così? Poteva combattere alla pari, addirittura sconfiggerlo! Perché?  
Milo aprì la bocca per lo stupore, sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso nel vedere Kanon rimettersi in piedi un’altra volta. Che davvero quell’uomo fosse…  
  
  
  
«Milo!», lo chiamò Kanon a fatica, ogni singolo nervo del suo corpo implorante pietà, ogni centimetro bruciante di un dolore dall’intensità mai provata prima di allora. Era come se al posto del suo sangue, in corpo gli scorresse fuoco puro e devastante, capace di sbriciolarlo dall’interno.  
Capì, in quel momento, cosa Milo intendesse nell’avergli presentato le sue scelte. Impazzire di dolore non gli sembrava più tanto impossibile, non con le punture dello scorpione che irradiavano agonia senza requie, e morire sembrava ormai una liberazione più che un castigo.  
Tuttavia…  
«Che ti succede? Continua!», lo esortò, nonostante la sua voce tremasse, e il suo corpo rifiutasse di restare dritto in piedi. «Sosterrò tutti i quindici colpi della tua Cuspide Scarlatta, stanne certo. Mi hai lasciato due sole alternative, ma io non posso né impazzire né lasciare questo mondo», dichiarò, perdendo più di una parola nel dolore, ma senza mai interrompersi.  
  
Non poteva arrendersi, e non poteva fuggire. Doveva continuare a combattere, e la morte non doveva essere un traguardo. Non poteva! Se fosse giunta, Kanon doveva essere certo di averla raggiunta solo come ultima destinazione, perché se anche l’aveva accettata, non poteva sottomettersi senza chiedere perdono.  
Non voleva combattere, ma morire senza raggiungere il suo scopo, uno scopo che per la prima volta in tutta la sua ignobile vita era benevolo… non voleva che accadesse.  
  
  
  
Sconvolto da tanta determinazione, Milo fece un passo indietro: «Perché?», gli domandò. Il suo corpo era costellato di ferite, i suoi abiti strappati dove la Cuspide aveva lacerato stoffa e pelle, eppure si ostinava a voler restare in piedi.  
A non voler combattere, ma a non voler neppure morire senza resistere.  
Perché lo faceva, cosa lo spingeva a tanto?!  
  
  
  
Ancora chino sotto il peso del dolore, Kanon sollevò una mano alla ferita che gli aveva perforato il petto, appena sopra il cuore: «Atena ha concesso a queste mani l’onore del suo perdono – ansimò, combattendo contro la sofferenza che voleva sopraffarlo – e io ho giurato a me stesso che avrei speso tutte le mie forze per difenderla».  
L’avrebbe difesa, sì, esattamente come aveva fatto in fondo all’oceano, quando il cammino verso la sua redenzione si era fatto più limpido e attuabile. L’avrebbe difesa come sua dea, perché lei lo aveva salvato dalla morte, lei gli aveva permesso di respirare ancora, in trappola dietro sbarre sommerse dall’acqua di mare.  
Kanon l’aveva tradita, aveva attentato alla sua vita senza rimorso, causato indicibili sofferenze a lei e a tutti coloro che in lei riponevano fiducia e speranza. Cosa poteva fare, se non ripagare quell’enorme debito cercando di proteggerla, così come lei aveva protetto il fratello rinnegato?  
Chiuse gli occhi, chiamando a sé ciò che restava della speranza della redenzione prima della morte, e poi li fissò di nuovo in quelli del Cavaliere di fronte a sé: «Coraggio, Milo! Colpisci!».  
  
  
  
Lui si sentì scosso da un tremito, e con occhi lacrimevoli lo guardò parlare con tanto ardore, incapace di credere a tanto coraggio. Possibile che Kanon fosse andato volontariamente incontro alla Cuspide Scarlatta al solo scopo di fare ammenda delle malvagità del passato?  
Non voleva morire, eppure non fuggiva né si difendeva. Si lasciava trafiggere per espiare le sue colpe…  
  
«E va bene», Milo sollevò il braccio destro, già richiamando il cosmo nell’affilato ago dello scorpione. «Non so quanto potrai resistere, ma ti accontento! I quindici colpi della Cuspide Scarlatta!».  
Il suo grido di battaglia echeggiò nell’enorme sala vuota, e da un singolo fascio di accecante luce rosse se ne districarono altri, scintillanti e letali stelle che colpirono Kanon in pieno petto, alle gambe, e alle braccia. Il gemello di un Cavaliere ormai perduto sbatté di schiena contro una colonna, scheggiandola per la forza dell’impatto, e rovinò a terra con un orribile lamento.  
Tuttavia, prima che Milo potesse sferrare gli ultimi colpi, la voce di Atena chiamò il suo nome.  
Questi voltò la testa, guardando la sua dea oltre la spalla, e si accigliò: «Atena! Non uscite dalle vostre stanze, ve ne prego. È molto rischioso», le disse, reverente come sempre, ma non per questo remissivo.  
  
  
  
La divinità scosse la testa, le mani giunte al petto, e guardò addolorata come Kanon stesse soffrendo: «Perché ti accanisci contro di lui?», domandò a Milo, incredula ed affranta a un tempo. «Quest’uomo non è più un nemico. Ha rinnegato le colpe del suo indegno passato ed è venuto al Grande Tempio per aiutarci».  
Si era inginocchiato, aveva versato lacrime di sincero pentimento, senza vergogna nel prostrarsi in un simile gesto.  
«Sono sicura che non ti ha attaccato, e che non si è nemmeno difeso!».  
  
  
  
«Il vostro perdono è ammirevole, mia signora», si permise di interromperla Milo, che pure non intendeva mostrarsi irriverente nei suoi confronti. «Ma Ioria, Shaka, Mur e io non ne siamo capaci».  
Lo scorpione abbassò gli occhi, sempre guardando la gentile dea in tralice, e scosse la testa con rammarico: «Mi dispiace, tutti i Cavalieri che sono sopravvissuti non dimenticheranno mai quello che ha fatto».  
  
  
  
Atena non si lasciò sfuggire ciò che Milo aveva deciso, ma colse anche la tormentata verità di tali parole. Sapeva che ormai il suo fedele Cavaliere non si sarebbe permesso di uccidere chi si era pentito, ma il suo dolore restava tanto intenso da non poter essere ignorato.  
I Cavalieri d’Oro non erano rapidi al perdono, né lo concedevano a chicchessia, e Atena era ben conscia che Milo per primo non avrebbe mai dimenticato ciò che la rivolta di Kanon gli aveva strappato via dal cuore.  
Era una prova, a quel punto, l’ultimo giudizio per Kanon che ambiva alle Sacre Vestigia non più per se stesso, ma Milo non aveva mentito. E per quanto Atena volesse risparmiare a Kanon l’indecisione e l’inquietudine che stava per abbattersi sulla sua coscienza, non poteva farlo.  
  
  
  
La comprensione negli occhi della sua dea fu abbastanza; va avanti, le diceva quello sguardo, fa quel che ritieni necessario. E non si tirò indietro.  
«Quanto dolore ha causato quest’uomo che si dice pentito», disse, non senza una punta di genuina amarezza. «Perdonatemi, ma non riesco più a fidarmi di lui». Oh, quanto si era fidato di lui nella loro giovinezza, nel fiore fanciullesco della loro infanzia. Non l’aveva mai conosciuto per davvero.  
Voltò il capo, distogliendo lo sguardo da Atena, e sollevò il mento: «Se davvero tiene a dimostrare che rinnega la vita del passato, egli non può che rinunciare alla sua vita anche per il futuro».  
  
  
  
«No!».  
  
  
  
« _Sì!_ ».  
Kanon respinse la supplica della dea, agonizzante ma determinato come mai prima d’allora, e si sollevò in ginocchio con tutto il peso sulle braccia: «Atena… Milo ha ragione!», esclamò.  
Era giunto il tempo, dunque. Il suo pentimento era stato giudicato, e quella morte poteva accettarla. Lasciare quel mondo, lasciare Atena… il suo cuore ardeva di desiderio, ardeva della preghiera di proteggerla, ma supplicava anche il perdono.  
  
  
  
Milo lo guardò arrancare, e levò il braccio nella sua direzione: «Alzati, Kanon, e preparati a ricevere gli ultimi tre colpi».  
Non lo gridò, non alzò la voce; pronunciò quelle parole con la freddezza del giustiziere che poteva o non poteva diventare, e Kanon lo accontentò. Si disse pronto, raddrizzò la schiena per il suo onore, e Milo sferrò altri due colpi.  
Micidiali e precisi, che colpirono altre due stelle della mappa già disegnata sul corpo del penitente. Incapace di resistere, stavolta Kanon urlò di dolore e cadde ancora, le ginocchia doloranti ma mai quanto il resto del suo corpo.  
La voce di Atena chiamò il suo nome, e Milo chiuse gli occhi: «Il tuo spirito di sacrificio è ammirevole. Tra poco l’oblio ti risparmierà altro dolore», gli disse, in un tono morbosamente confortante. «Ma questo non basta ancora. Se desideri veramente fare ammenda per gli errori del passato… dovrai subire anche l’ultimo colpo!».  
  
La Cuspide, levata all’altezza del suo viso, si illuminò di luce vermiglia, una minaccia spaventosa: «Antares, l’Ago della Cuspide cui nessuno sopravvive… Coraggio, Kanon. Tra poco sarà tutto finito. _Tutto_ ».  
  
  
  
A quelle parole, perfino nel cuore di Atena si insinuò il dubbio: «Milo, ma tu…».  
Che volesse davvero ucciderlo? Che la dea avesse compreso troppa benevolenza, nell’animo di chi aveva troppo sofferto?  
Non lo sapeva più, e non poteva fermare la sua mano.  
  
  
  
Milo attese che Kanon si rialzasse, anche solo per conservare quel po’ d’orgoglio che la follia di quei tre anni non gli aveva sottratto, e lo guardò: «Addio per sempre! Il colpo di grazia dell’Ago della Cuspide, _Antares_!».  
L’intero tempio esplose in un bagliore rosso nell’istante in cui Milo colpì Kanon al centro del petto, l’ultima stella della costellazione, il cuore pulsante dello Scorpione; il suo cosmo esplose, arse di un fuoco lontano dall’elemento cui era legato, mentre l’affilato pungiglione ch’era la sua unghia trafiggeva il traditore.  
Quindi, ritirò la mano e si allontanò da Kanon, voltandogli le spalle mentre l’uomo crollava a terra nel suo stesso sangue.  
Non c’era altro da fare. Si inginocchiò al cospetto di Atena, e senza sollevare lo sguardo le si rivolse con rispetto: «Mia signora, col vostro permesso faccio ritorno all’Ottava Casa».  
  
  
  
La sua voce, sebbene attutita, giunse alle orecchie di Kanon. Di un Kanon ancora vivo, non più preda del dolore lancinante della Cuspide. Stordito, e stupefatto da tanta misericordia, Kanon si rimise in ginocchio ancora tutto tremante e lo guardò: «Aspetta, Milo! Cosa stai facendo? Come puoi andartene in questo modo, lasciando la dea Atena in balia di un traditore?».  
Il suo tono era incerto, la voce ancora provata dall’effetto della Cuspide, ma riuscì ad attirare la sua attenzione.  
  
  
  
Milo arrestò i passi, si fronte alle intarsiate porte d’oro, ma non si voltò: «Non vedo alcun traditore qui, ma solo un compagno di battaglia», annunciò, sebbene quelle parole un po’ lo ferissero ancora. «Si chiama Gemini Kanon, ed è un coraggioso Cavaliere d’Oro».  
Nonostante tutto.  
  
  
  
Colto alla sprovvista, Kanon venne colpito da una simile affermazione e sollevò la testa per guardarlo, mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime; l’aver ricevuto una simile misericordia proprio da lui era abbastanza per farlo scoppiare a piangere, e non se ne vergognò neppure per un istante.  
«Milo…», lo chiamò, a voce troppo bassa perché potesse sentirlo, chinando di nuovo la testa sotto il peso di quel dono inaspettato. Tutto quel dolore, quella rabbia… non si era aspettato di vedersi sopravvivere.  
Con la voce rotta dalle lacrime, si rivolse poi ad Atena: «Sono sicuro… che l’ultimo colpo scagliato da Milo non è stato Antares», disse, parlando a stento. «Non sarei sopravvissuto. Milo… lui aveva già deciso di riconoscere in me un Cavaliere d’Oro».  
Le sue parole erano quasi indiscernibili, soffocate dalle lacrime, e quando tornò a guardare il buio oltre le porte d’oro tutto il suo corpo tremava: «Mi ha fatto grazia della vita toccando il punto vitale che arresta il deflusso del sangue».  
  
  
  
Atena sorrise, non più spaventata: «Lo so. L’ho guardato, e ho capito le sue intenzioni. Esattamente come… come avevo capito le tue, Kanon», esitò un po’ nel parlare. Le aveva capite, ma era quasi tornata sui suoi passi. Milo era sembrato così straziato, così infuriato… davvero, le era sembrato di essere caduta in errore. Fortunatamente, non era stato così.  
  
  
  
  
  
Un po’ tranquillizzato, ma ancora scosso per l’incontro che mai avrebbe potuto prevedere sarebbe accaduto, Milo lasciò il Palazzo di Atena e cominciò a scendere le scale, tenendo gli occhi bassi quando attraversò il tempio di Aquarius.  
In tutta onestà, il perdono Kanon l’aveva davvero meritato. Milo aveva il cuore spezzato e per tre anni aveva provato a distruggersi con le sue stesse mani, ma per quanto la vendetta lo chiamasse con fare tentatore, non poteva uccidere un uomo sì deciso a fare ammenda. Il perdono di Atena non giungeva mai senza motivo, e Milo si era costretto ad aprire gli occhi.  
Kanon si era gettato a capofitto nella mischia per proteggere Atena. Nonostante le sue azioni, nonostante il suo passato, si era lasciato trafiggere dal tridente di Poseidone. Aveva protetto la dea a costo della vita. Doveva riconoscerlo.  
Al mondo esistevano individui in grado di rinascere. In quel momento, sormontato da un cielo ancora libero da nere nuvole di tempesta, poteva solo pensare al futuro che avrebbero incontrato come Cavalieri. Poteva solo pensare a quanto fosse probabile che la Guerra Sacra contro Ade, imminente ed inevitabile, non li avrebbe visti sopravvivere.  
  
Ma un pensiero, un singolo pensiero, gli fece illuminare il viso. Per la prima volta in tre anni, le sue labbra si piegarono in un debole sorriso, evocato dalla speranza che ancora esisteva in quel mondo. Sorrise, Milo, finalmente giunto all’Ottava Casa, e rivolse il suo pensiero al nuovo guerriero che avrebbe giocato in prima linea.  
«Finché siamo vivi, Kanon… – levando lo sguardo verso l’orizzonte – combatteremo insieme».  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dialoghi e gli eventi sono stati ripresi quasi completamente dall’episodio 4 di Hades, salvo alcune aggiunte e/o modifiche.
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Indietro Nel Tempo 6 - Inganno  
> Coppia: Kanon x Milo  
> Background: Milo x Camus  
> Personaggi principali: Milo e Kanon  
> Rating: E  
> Data di pubblicazione: domenica  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un nuovo capitolo ogni domenica. Se gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.   
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, prima di cominciare la seconda serie (sì, ci sarà una seconda serie, che si chiamerà "Oltre i Cavalieri").
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal 


	38. Indietro Nel Tempo 6 - Inganno

##  **Indietro Nel Tempo 6 - Inganno**

###  **Milo x Kanon  
Background Milo x Camus**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Dettagli sul world-building nell'introduzione  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: rosso  
Personaggi principali: Milo e Kanon  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali  


_Cos'è un inganno, se non qualcosa che ferisce sia l'ingannatore che l'ingannato?_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Ci volle un po’ per abituarsi alla presenza di Kanon al Grande Tempio.  
Non tanto per Shaka, che trascorreva le sue giornate come se nulla fosse cambiato, in meditazione costante nella Sesta Casa, ma molto più per gli altri Cavalieri.  
Mur seguitava perlopiù ad ignorarlo, concentrandosi su Kiki e i suoi addestramenti, mentre Aldebaran cercava di dimenticare le malefatte passate per conoscerne il presente. Sul lato opposto dello spettro, Ioria neppure lo guardava, né gli aveva rivolto la parola in una singola occasione.  
  
Milo, estraneo a tutti, si teneva a distanza ma allo stesso tempo continuava ad avvicinarsi, seppur inconsciamente. Kanon era un pericolo, nella sua ottica, un individuo che sì la redenzione aveva raggiunto ma che troppo male aveva causato.  
Quel pericolo lo attirava, lo attraeva tanto da confonderlo, da costringerlo a prendersi la testa fra le mani e riflettere su ciò che il suo animo proiettava. La parte più cosciente della sua mente era consapevole del fatto che Kanon fosse stato la causa della sua sofferenza, un uomo pentito ma pur sempre da non avvicinare; tuttavia, c’era un altro lato della sua coscienza ch’era terribilmente attratto da ciò che lo aveva rovinato, terrificante nella sua insistenza a perpetrare un nuovo inganno contro se stesso.  
Dopo mesi, lunghi mesi trascorsi a rincorrere qualcosa, qualsiasi sensazione che lo facesse sentire meno indifferente, _meno svuotato_ , Milo non era capace di smettere.  
Ci aveva provato una volta, e aveva fallito tanto miseramente da aver cercato nuovamente rifugio allo Zodiaco d’Oro, trascinando perfino Mur sul fondo del barile con la sua miseria. La seconda volta, Atena stessa lo aveva ritrovato sulla tomba di Camus, in ginocchio e con la fronte sulla fredda pietra, e si era presa cura delle lunghe ferite che si era inferto sulle braccia prima di riportarlo a casa sua.  
La terza… Crystal lo aveva salvato da una morte ben più dolorosa, perché la sua soluzione era stata molto più diretta, e molto più sbagliata.  
  
E proprio nel momento in cui Milo pensava di aver finalmente imboccato la via di fuga da quell’insano modo di scendere a patti con la realtà, Kanon era giunto al Grande Tempio. Ed era stato perdonato non solo dalla dea, ma da lui stesso.  
Inaspettatamente, e seguito dagli sguardi preoccupati di Mur e Ioria, le sue giornate cominciarono ad includere Kanon in un modo o in un altro. Non c’era molto a cui prestare attenzione, all’inizio, forse solo ai passaggi troppo frequenti alla Terza Casa. Poi, quei passaggi divennero una scusa per fermarsi a fare conversazione, ed evolsero in veri e propri inviti a restare e farsi compagnia.  
Mur lo aveva fermato, un giorno, visibilmente angosciato per la piega che stava prendendo l’intera situazione, ma non aveva avuto nessuna accusa abbastanza solida da potersi mettere in mezzo.  
E Milo aveva continuato, finché lui stesso non cominciò ad invitare Kanon su all’Ottava Casa, su dove nessuno gli era vicino. Libra e Sagittarius erano vuote, così com’era vuoto lo spazio dentro il suo petto che cercava disperatamente di riempire senza mai riuscirci.  
  
Mesi e giorni trascorsero in quella routine sempre più frequente, fino alla rottura.  
Una sera, due mesi dopo l’arrivo di Kanon al Santuario, Milo lo aveva portato giù a Rodorio per cercare un locale e bere, e prima ancora di accorgersene entrambi avevano bevuto troppo. Ingerito abbastanza alcol da diventare prima brilli, e poi sempre più storditi ed esaltati.  
Strascicando le parole, Milo aveva preso a raccontare a Kanon il suo passato, ricevendo in cambio le stesse storie appartenenti a lui. Bicchiere dopo bicchiere, sotto gli occhi di un barista troppo intimorito dalla loro identità per mettere un freno alla serata, avevano perso lucidità sempre più velocemente.  
  
Milo non ricordava come, né a che ora, Kanon lo avesse riportato quasi trascinandolo su all’Ottava Casa, né ricordava come le cose erano evolute da lì in poi. Sapeva solo che il mattino dopo, con un tremendo mal di testa, si era svegliato accanto a lui.  
Ed ora, seduto sul divano del suo salotto ad aspettare che arrivasse, rifletteva e rimuginava su quell’inganno. Chi stava davvero prendendo in giro, Kanon o se stesso? Non ne aveva la minima idea. Ma quella relazione, se tale poteva esser definita, lo teneva con i piedi per terra.  
E allora, se Milo immaginava ben altra persona sopra o sotto di sé in quello stesso letto? Se trasformava quei capelli indaco scoloriti dal mare nel turchese vivo di chi aveva perduto? Se non si soffermava mai troppo sul suo volto?  
Non riusciva a smettere.  
Quel che era peggio, Milo sapeva che Kanon non era indifferente. Era consapevole del fatto che Kanon provasse dei sentimenti per lui, seppur non troppo intensi. Eppure non poteva ricambiarlo, e continuava a mentire anche a se stesso.  
  
  
  
Quando Kanon arrivò, a tarda sera e senza bussare, non si sorprese di trovare Milo in un tenebroso silenzio, impegnato a rigirarsi nella testa pensieri che non gli aveva mai esposto. Si era abituato a quella vista, ormai. Ragion per cui, invece di sorprenderlo e avvolgergli le mani attorno alle spalle come pure avrebbe voluto salutarlo, si avvicinò a passo felpato e si schiarì la voce per introdurre la sua presenza.  
Scosso dalle sue mute riflessioni, Milo sollevò la testa che aveva tenuto chinata e allungò un braccio, chiamando Kanon a sé.  
Un gesto eloquente.  
  
Senza parlare, si avvicinò al divano e lasciò che Milo lo prendesse per mano, trascinandoselo immediatamente addosso; rapido a reagire, Kanon si mise a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe e in men che non si dicesse si ritrovò le mani dello scorpione ovunque. Sulle spalle, ad accarezzargli il collo, graffianti lungo la schiena, mentre la bocca di Milo si allacciava alla sua in un bacio a dir poco indecente.  
Era aggressivo, esigente, e ben presto le sue mani scivolarono sotto la tunica di Kanon per sfilarla via.  
Questi non si lamentò, e anzi tese il collo per offrire a Milo quanto più accesso possibile alla sua pelle ormai scoperta, già scurita dal caldo sole greco o segnata dalle cicatrici ricordo della morte che quasi lo aveva colto.  
Milo assaggiò con relativa metodicità usando labbra e lingua, graffiandogli collo e spalle con i denti, e Kanon artigliò la stoffa dei suoi abiti quando lo sentì scendere più giù, a stuzzicare dov’era più sensibile. Non gli dava pace, lo tormentava prima accarezzandolo sul petto, poi baciandolo fino a farlo restare senza fiato, facendo volare la bocca all’angolo delle sue labbra, lungo la mandibola, e di nuovo sul collo.  
Lo marchiò come suo, rifacendo come nuova la sua firma su quel corpo accondiscendente, e Kanon era ormai sicuro che nulla più del sale di quell’oceano a cui si era votato esisteva sulla sua pelle.  
Non sapeva ancora se fidarsi di quell’uomo ferito così a fondo, ma quando era lì, tra le sue braccia per nulla delicate e in balia della sua indole inflessibile, non voleva altro che di più.  
  
Milo gli affondò le mani fra i capelli e lo trascinò in un altro bacio, languido e passionale, imponendo a Kanon la sua invadenza. Gli leccò le labbra, chiaro invito ad aprirle, e Gemini sentì il suo sapore sulla lingua. Non era ancora riuscito a distinguerlo, perché Milo non indulgeva mai troppo in quel contatto così profondo, ma sapeva di non essere abbastanza.  
Per quanto volesse ingannare se stesso e l’attrazione sempre più sentimentale che provava nei suoi confronti, sapeva di non essere ciò che Milo cercava, non completamente.  
Ma rinunciare a quel fuoco che gli bruciava dentro, impetuoso e travolgente, quando Milo lo baciava o lo toccava… non voleva farlo.  
Non ancora.  
  
  
  
«Spogliati», gli ordinò in tono perentorio, quasi spingendolo via dalle sue ginocchia. «Adesso».  
Gli occhi di Milo non mostravano alcuna parvenza di controllo, gettato al vento e disperso come fumo; voleva sentire quel corpo sotto le sue mani, voleva cedere alle sue lusinghe, voleva _sentire qualcosa_ e lo voleva subito.  
Perciò, impaziente, guardò Kanon rimettersi in piedi e calciare via prima i sandali che si avvolgevano fin sopra le caviglie, e poi il resto dei suoi indumenti, che finirono in una pila disordinata sul pavimento. Suo malgrado, nonostante il corpo esposto davanti ai suoi occhi non fosse la perfetta forma statuaria e pallida a cui era abituato, l’eccitazione si fece strada in lui con la forza di un maremoto.  
Era sempre così, da quando aveva cominciato a rincorrere sì disperatamente quella lussuria tanto vietata agli occhi altrui, e Kanon non era assolutamente una spiacevole visione.  
La sua pelle, sebbene troppo scura rispetto al bianco candido nella neve che non sarebbe più tornata, si tendeva su un corpo quasi perfetto, su muscoli definiti e addestrati alla battaglia. Le cicatrici della Cuspide, non più grandi della puntura d’un insetto, disegnavano la costellazione sacra lì dove l’aveva colpito, e i tre marchi più grandi sul suo torace erano una memoria permanente del suo gesto eroico per salvare Atena.  
Milo deglutì a vuoto, sentendo il sangue defluire al sesso fra le sue gambe, e fece cenno a Kanon di avvicinarsi ancora: «Ora – gli sussurrò, tendendo le mani per accarezzare i suoi fianchi – spoglia me».  
  
Kanon non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
Con un gesto fluido, afferrò i lembi della canotta rossa indossata da Milo e gliela sfilò via dalla testa, facendo protestare tutti i riccioli scuri per l’improvviso statico forzato tra le ciocche; quindi, cauto come se sotto le sue mani stesse venerando una scultura, si inginocchiò per sfilargli prima i sandali, sciogliendo i lacci passo per passo, e poi i larghi pantaloni di leggerissimo ma scuro cotone.  
Milo non indossava nient’altro, perciò una volta scartato quell’ultimo capo di vestiario si presentò completamente nudo e – per la gioia di Kanon che si leccò istintivamente le labbra – nel pieno della sua eccitazione.  
Chissà se, anni prima, Milo si era mai sentito imbarazzato davanti agli occhi di un’altra persona. Non riusciva ad immaginarselo, il Cavaliere di Gemini, mentre arrossiva con una pudicizia che a stento poteva perfino immaginare legata al suo nome.  
Di certo non si faceva scrupoli in quel tempo, a giudicare dall’impazienza con cui afferrò Kanon per le spalle e lo trascinò fra le sue gambe, spingendolo giù in un muto ordine; cogliendo al volo l’antifona di quell’incontro, l’uomo non si fece pregare e chinò la testa fra le sue cosce, mordendo e leccando la pelle sensibile, solleticando con la punta delle dita i fianchi e i muscoli tesi dello Scorpione d’Oro.  
Già lo sentiva fremere d’impazienza, e quando le sue mani si spostarono dalle spalle alla folta chioma indaco, Kanon decise di darsi una mossa.  
  
Si leccò nuovamente le labbra, in anticipazione, quindi fece guizzare la lingua sul sesso di Milo, guadagnando un debole suono d’approvazione udibile nel silenzio assoluto della stanza. La pelle sotto la sua lingua era calda, e Kanon leccò una striscia dalla base fino alla punta, gesto che ripeté più volte prima di accontentare Milo e prenderlo in bocca.  
Quel gesto non solo gli portò alle orecchie l’apprezzamento di Milo, ma lo costrinse a chiudere la mano attorno al suo sesso per evitare di farsi soffocare, dato che lo scorpione aveva fatto scattare in su i fianchi.  
Gradualmente, Kanon prese sempre più di Milo, incavando le guance e muovendo la lingua per strappare sempre più sospiri al Cavaliere che ormai lo guidava, e non si sorprese quando fu costretto ad ingoiare tutta la sua lunghezza.  
Sentì la punta graffiargli la gola, ma represse l’istinto di ritrarsi e lo lasciò fare una, due, tre volte, finché non venne con un gemito soffocato. Kanon sentì sulla lingua il sapore di Milo sulla lingua, caldo e salato, e per quanto si sforzò di inghiottire tutto un po’ gli colò lungo il mento quando il greco si ritrasse.  
Era osceno, volgare, e dalla scintilla che scoccò negli occhi di Milo _fottutamente_ eccitante.  
Tanto che, non appena si rimise in piedi, immediatamente lo scorpione lo attirò a sé per baciarlo ancora, infilandogli la lingua in bocca senza troppe cerimonie, e nel giro di un istante Kanon si ritrovò con la schiena premuta sul morbido divano.  
Sovrastato da Milo, puntellato sui gomiti per impedire ai loro corpi di toccarsi, poteva comunque sentire il calore che irradiava dalla sua pelle, il formicolio del suo cosmo che mordeva il freno, ribollente d’impazienza.  
  
Il momento non durò a lungo. Sbuffando un’imprecazione, Milo si risollevò e con un solo eloquente sguardo Kanon capì cosa fare. Quello che, a quel punto, era diventato un’abitudine da non discutere.  
Si voltò, dando le spalle a Milo, e non appena si posizionò su mani e ginocchia sentì le sue mani accarezzargli la schiena, i fianchi, la carne morbida delle cosce e quella muscolosa delle gambe. Non lo facevano mai diversamente. Che fosse lui o Milo a sottomettersi, era sempre così. Sempre anonimo, sempre con quel rifiuto di guardarsi in volto.  
Se Kanon fosse stato meno infatuato di quell’uomo che tutti volevano e nessuno poteva possedere, avrebbe smesso di fare sesso con lui da molto prima. Lo avrebbe riportato alla realtà, invece di continuare a farlo indulgere in quell’inconcludente sostituto.  
Ma Milo lo stregava, troppo per abbandonarlo, e smise di farsi domande nel momento stesso in cui sentì la lingua calda e bagnata dello scorpione leccarlo fra i glutei, un gesto tanto inaspettato quando indecente. Kanon gemette, la bocca semi-aperta per lo shock, e cadde sui gomiti in una posizione se possibile ancora più lasciva.  
Che volesse credere o meno di avere un altro uomo sotto le sue attenzioni, Milo era dannatamente bravo a letto. Era capace di metterlo all’angolo con una facilità assurda, di arrivare a farlo implorare solo per poter venire, di impedirgli quel sollievo sul limite estremo della sua resistenza.  
Non ci volle molto perché Milo cominciasse a stimolare il suo corpo anche con le dita, bagnate di freddo gel lubrificante, e Kanon gemette ancora quando oltrepassò l’anello di muscoli e le fletté dentro di lui. Impaziente e sconsiderato, ormai Gemini lo sapeva, ma nulla poteva mai prepararlo ad un’intrusione simile così presto; tuttavia, inghiottì la protesta che si era fatta strada fino alle sue labbra e lasciò che Milo facesse ciò che voleva, inarcando la schiena non appena quelle dita si uncinarono a toccare la matassa di nervi nascosta dentro il corpo.  
  
Quando, con la mano libera, prese a masturbarlo, Kanon già era al suo limite.  
«M-Milo», gemette, scuotendo la testa per la frustrazione. «Basta, sono… dammelo e basta!», esclamò, mordendosi il labbro quando la sua risposta fu infilare le dita ancora più a fondo.  
Ma, come sempre, non lo ignorò e tirò via entrambe le mani. Kanon sentì lo scatto del tappo del lubrificante alle sue spalle, quindi Milo usò la mano che – ne era sicuro – non era impegnata sul suo sesso per allargargli ancora di più le gambe, aperte in una posa che neppure nei suoi sogni avrebbe potuto mostrare a qualcun altro.  
Senza parlare, Milo si drappeggiò sulla sua schiena e Kanon non poté far altro che gemere ed accomodare la sua presenza, mentre si premeva dentro di lui, allo stesso tempo circondando il suo torace con un braccio come a sostenerlo.  
Non era un abbraccio, ne era consapevole. Era troppo rigido, troppo possessivo, ma non gli importava. Milo era lì, _dentro_ di lui, e tanto gli bastava.  
  
Le sue spinte cominciarono lente, graduali, per permettere al suo corpo di abituarsi all’intrusione ben più invadente delle sue falangi, ma ben presto Kanon si ritrovò schiavo del suo ritmo frenetico; il braccio di Milo ch’era intorno al suo torace si spostò, allungandosi per permettergli di chiudere la mano sui capelli della sua nuca, e l’uomo si ritrovò premuto con il viso sui cuscini del divano, completamente alla mercé del partner.  
Nella stanza si udiva il suono di pelle contro pelle, dei fianchi di Milo che sbattevano contro la curva dei glutei di Kanon, e tutti i sospiri e i gemiti di entrambi si mescolavano in una musica da non far trapelare fuori da quelle mura.  
Milo si tratteneva, Kanon lo aveva visto mordersi le labbra fino a sanguinare pur di non farsi sentire, ma questi non ne aveva alcun pretesto. Era vocale, tanto quanto voleva, e poteva fare affidamento sul fatto che nessuno tranne Milo l’avrebbe mai sentito, non in quel tempio circondato da nessuno.  
In quella, il suo sesso andò dritto a colpire i nervi dentro Kanon e lui artigliò la stoffa sotto le sue dita, così forte che le nocche sbiancarono.  
Continuò così, con le sue spinte angolate proprio in quella direzione, finché Kanon non sentì la mano di Milo chiudersi attorno al suo membro negletto fino ad allora. Bastò un singolo tocco, uno solo, e il Cavaliere di Gemini venne con lamento strozzato, tutti i muscoli del suo corpo in tensione spasmodica.  
Non sapeva se avesse chiamato il suo nome, nel mezzo del suo orgasmo. Forse non voleva neppure saperlo.  
  
Milo continuò ad usare il suo corpo per finire, raddrizzò la schiena e gli afferrò i fianchi per spingersi ancora più a fondo, e venne prima ancora che Kanon potesse rendersi conto di quanto insopportabile la cose fosse per la sensibilità post-orgasmica.  
  
Dopodiché, non ci fu nulla di romantico. Milo cavalcò i residui del suo orgasmo fino alla fine, tirandosi via dal corpo di Kanon solo una volta soddisfatto, e non crollò al suo fianco.  
Invece, senza dire una parola, sparì nel bagno adiacente e tornò con un bacino d’acqua ed un asciugamano umido, che usò per lavare via il sudore dalla loro pelle e il seme bianco che non solo colava lungo le cosce di Kanon, ma aveva sporcato anche il suo addome e la stoffa del divano.  
Solo a routine terminata, anche se Kanon avrebbe decisamente dovuto optare per una doccia non appena rientrato alla Terza Casa, finalmente il silenzio cadde.  
  
  
  
«Ti ho fatto male?».  
  
  
  
Kanon scosse la testa, tirandosi a sedere, e un sorriso rassicurante gli sbocciò sulle labbra: «È stato… cazzo, fallo più spesso», rispose, genuinamente sperando in una replica.  
Non era chissà quanto frequente, infatti, che Milo prendesse il controllo in modo così spregiudicato. Spesso, e Kanon non aveva mai mancato di domandarsene il motivo, lasciava che fosse lui stesso a dominare, permettendogli perfino fantasie peggiori.  
Nove volte su dieci, era Milo ad essere in ginocchio fra le sue gambe, o carponi sul suo letto a farsi scopare. Perché era quello che facevano.  
Quando Milo si presentava alla Terza Casa, bramoso ed irrequieto, e si faceva chinare sulla prima superficie idonea per prendere Kanon dentro di sé, non c’era amore nei loro gesti.  
Anche se Kanon voleva vedere a tutti costi un po’ di quella scintilla, anche se continuava a ripetersi che un giorno sarebbe scoccata tra loro.  
«Vuoi che me ne vada?».  
  
  
  
Sorprendendo perfino se stesso, Milo diede una scrollata di spalle e gli lanciò una coperta: «Se vuoi restare, resta», disse, avvolgendosi a sua volta in un morbido bozzolo di tessuto colorato.  
Vedendosi imitato, lasciò che Kanon si appoggiasse a lui, posasse la testa sulla sua spalla, e sospirò. Non era molto, e restava un crudele inganno per entrambi, ma non poteva più scappare.  
Solo la Guerra Sacra, con il suo imminente avvento, avrebbe deciso la loro sorte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima o poi Milo migliorerà... prima o poi.
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Incivile  
> Coppia: Deathmask x Aphrodite  
> Personaggi principali: Deathmask e Aphrodite  
> Rating: rosso  
> Data di pubblicazione: domenica  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un nuovo capitolo ogni domenica. Se gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.   
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, prima di cominciare la seconda serie, "Oltre i Cavalieri".
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	39. Incivile

##  **Incivile**

###  **Deathmask x Aphrodite**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Dettagli sul world-building nell'introduzione  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: E  
Personaggi principali: Deathmask e Aphrodite  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali  


_Incivile:_ _[…] riferito a persona o al comportamento, che offende le norme della buona educazione_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Aphrodite avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi sin dal principio lo spettacolo che trovò in camera da letto. Tutta quella sorpresa mista ad irritazione non era affatto nuova, specialmente sin da quando aveva cominciato ad avere a che fare con Deathmask senza alcun altro filtro.  
Ma quell’uomo continuava a coglierlo alla sprovvista ogni singolo giorno.  
Meglio fare un passo indietro.  
  
  
Era appena l’alba quando Aphrodite, rinfrancato dopo una lunga e indisturbata notte di sonno, si svegliò al suono trillante della sveglia. Maledicendo quel disgraziato orologio, lo fece tacere con una mano e usò l’altra per schermarsi gli occhi dai primi e debolissimi raggi di sole che facevano capolino.  
Non si era curato di chiudere le tende, che pure restavano bianca stoffa sottile e finemente ricamata, e per un attimo se ne pentì; poi, con uno sbadiglio, si rizzò a sedere e gettò le gambe giù dal letto, calpestando il morbido tappeto.  
Non aspettando altro che di poter bere una tazza di caffè fumante e dare un sacrosanto inizio alla giornata, Aphrodite ciabattò in bagno e si gettò dell’acqua fredda sul viso, rimandando lo spazzolarsi i denti a dopo colazione. Sebbene fosse molto presto, e molti al Santuario dormissero ancora, gli inservienti del suo tempio conoscevano a menadito gli orari del loro Cavaliere e avevano già approntato una buona colazione, che lo svedese trovò ordinatamente preparata sul tavolo della cucina.  
Il Cavaliere, grato a chi lavorava nel suo tempio per attenersi quotidianamente alla cucina svedese, accettò di buon grado il mix di fiocchi e cereali accompagnato dal filmjölk preparato lì al Santuario, e di certo non rifiutò il caffè cui mirava sin dal risveglio. Forte, perfino più di quello che preparava Deathmask, e senza zucchero.  
Tutto sommato, un buon inizio di giornata.  
Finito di mangiare, tornò in bagno per lavarsi i denti e spazzolò con cura i lunghi capelli, che gli ricaddero in onde morbide sulle spalle e lungo la schiena; si prese il suo tempo, non avendo incarichi da portare a termine, e una volta indossati degli abiti confortevoli decise di spostarsi in giardino per curare i suoi fiori. Non tanto i cespugli di rose bianche come la neve, ma i fiori variopinti che rendevano quel luogo uno fra i più belli di tutto lo Zodiaco d’Oro.  
Camus poteva anche vantarsi delle sue sorgenti termali – non che l’avrebbe mai fatto – ma Aphrodite poteva contare su un oceano di colori e di profumi ammalianti tirato su con le sue sole mani.  
Lo spettacolo migliore restava la cascata di rose rosso vivo che invadevano la scalinata del tempio come un fiume profumato, un mare fiorito che al suo minimo ordine sprigionava una fragranza così letale da uccidere chiunque la respirasse.  
  
C’erano voluti tempo, impegno e pazienza per creare il giardino della Dodicesima Casa, in special modo agli inizi, dopo quasi due secoli trascorsi in stato incolto; aveva cominciato a dedicarsi al giardinaggio sin dall’infanzia, leggendo e sperimentando, e al suo ritorno dalla Groenlandia si era tirato su le maniche per lavorare tutti i giorni con dedicazione.  
Nel giro d’un paio d’anni, tra successi e fallimenti, Aphrodite aveva restaurato l’intera parte architettonica del giardino e aveva costruito sentieri, aiuole e archi ordinati e moderni nella loro classicità; aveva piantato gli alberi che ora s’innalzavano con il loro fogliame verso il cielo, e lavorato sodo per far crescere piante e fiori con l’aiuto del suo cosmo, a contrastare il sole cocente della Grecia e l’altitudine non indifferente del suo tempio.  
Con la sua morte il giardino era andato disfacendosi, le piante si erano inaridite e i fiori seccati, ma nulla era andato del tutto perduto. Tanto che al suo ritorno, prima ancora di lasciare la Casa dei Pesci, si era fissato l’obiettivo di far rinvigorire tutto, di far tornare quel luogo al suo splendore passato.  
Inutile dirlo, c’era riuscito.  
E ora il giardino era una profusione di colori e profumi, di fiori gentili e delicati e di arbusti spinosi, con archi ricoperti di rampicanti e boccioli variopinti, e aiuole delineate da linee perfettamente dritte di pietre di fiume. Colonne di marmo candido e statue sorgevano qua e là, a legare tutto ciò all’intero Santuario, e un paio di fontane gorgogliavano negli angoli più belli.  
Ciò di cui Aphrodite andava più fiero, come del resto non poteva essere che ovvio, era il roseto in cui coltivava le sue rose bianche, miste a tanti altri colori per ingannare gli sprovveduti ed ammaliare i consapevoli. Enormi cespugli a terra, rose rampicanti su archi e colonne, molte abbarbicate sui sostegni dell’intricato padiglione che sorgeva al centro esatto.  
Aphrodite aveva disegnato tutto con le sue mani, e sebbene molte di quelle costruzioni fosse opera di artigiani ben più abili, del resto era fiero di prendersi il merito.  
  
Le espressioni di chi per la prima volta giungeva così in alto erano un pagamento quasi d’obbligo, e molti si ritrovavano increduli nell’osservare quanto grande in realtà fosse lo Zodiaco d’Oro, che da lontano sembrava solo una ripida scalinata con tanti templi.  
Perfino la scalinata stessa era intervallata da tante altre costruzioni, spiazzi colonnati, padiglioni e perfino altri giardini ben più piccoli, tutti luoghi che Aphrodite si era deciso a decorare al meglio delle sue abilità. Ma la gente che guardava da Rodorio non vedeva altro che l’imponente mole delle Dodici Case, maestosa di per sé ma mai l’unica bellezza di tale monte sacro.  
  
A tutto ciò pensava Aphrodite, intento a passeggiare placidamente sui sentieri di ghiaietto, almeno finché non mise piede del roseto. A prima vista, nulla era fuori posto. Nessun sasso fuori posto, nessun cespuglio mutilato, apparentemente nessuna impronta ad aver spostato i ciottoli.  
Ma Aphrodite conosceva quel giardino come le sue tasche, e ci mancherebbe vista l’immane quantità di tempo che trascorreva al suo interno quotidianamente.  
Dal punto esatto in cui si era arrestato, poteva chiaramente notare che qualcosa non andava. Dopo una breve ma dettagliata occhiata ai cespugli che lo circondavano, si rese conto che qualcuno aveva rubato le sue rose.  
Di nuovo.  
Ad Aphrodite venne un tic al sopracciglio.  
  
Non era così difficile chiedere per averne una manciata, santa Atena. Aphrodite non rifiutava i suoi fiori a chi li domandava con cortesia, a meno che non si tratti di qualche folle in cerca delle sue rose velenose, e dubitava di essere davvero così intimidatorio da dissuadere chiunque.  
La sua fama di innata crudeltà andava di pari passo con la sua bellezza, ma tanti ingoiavano la paura pur di metter mano su anche un singolo fiore proveniente dal suo giardino.  
Almeno stavolta era certo non si trattasse di Shaka, che non aveva più bisogno di ricorrere a blandi sotterfugi per vincere l’attenzione della sua infatuazione, né di Kanon che aveva già ricevuto una buona dose di rimproveri (nella forma di minaccia di morte per avvelenamento).  
Un’occhiata più da vicino lo rese ancora più perplesso; le rose erano state recise con precisione millimetrica, non dissimile dal modo in cui Aphrodite stesso le tagliava via dagli arbusti, e sebbene non ci fosse traccia di cesoie nei dintorni il taglio era evidentemente stato fatto artificialmente.  
Ciò poteva togliere Shura da una fantomatica lista di ipotesi, ma lo svedese preferì non addentrarsi nella stessa tana di bianconiglio dell’ultima volta.  
  
D’altra parte, ne mancavano solo una manciata, neppure una decina. Il che rafforzò ancora di più l’irritazione di Aphrodite, che non riusciva a capire come mai una persona si sia data tanta pena per rubarne così poche. Almeno Kanon si era impegnato nella sua impresa, dannazione.  
Confuso, il Cavaliere si sfregò la fronte e tornò in piedi, dato che s’era inginocchiato accanto al cespuglio preso di mira. Un buon punto di partenza sarebbe stato controllare l’armadio che aveva nell’opistodomo del tempio, al cui coperto erano conservati tutti gli attrezzi da giardinaggio che utilizzava, perciò tornò sui suoi passi.  
La ricerca si rivelò infruttuosa. L’armadio non era chiuso a chiave, perciò chiunque avrebbe potuto prendere qualcosa dal suo interno, ma non mancava nulla. Ogni singolo paio di cesoie, appese ordinatamente a dei ganci sullo sportello, era al loro posto, neppure spostato di un millimetro.  
A quel punto, o qualcuno si era dato pena non solo di infiltrarsi nel suo giardino per rubare una manciata di rose e aveva portato con sé un paio di forbici o cesoie dall’esterno, o le aveva prese da quell’armadio e rimesse perfettamente a posto.  
E Aphrodite non aveva percepito alcuna presenza bizzarra, sconosciuta o preoccupate quella notte, unico lasso di tempo in cui il perpetratore poteva aver agito.  
  
Frastornato, e non dell’umore per giocare all’investigatore, Aphrodite decise di far cadere la faccenda. Se non aveva captato nulla di strano, allora doveva essere stato qualcuno del Santuario. Probabilmente qualcuno proveniente dal Palazzo di Atena, che magari aveva ricevuto uno degli assurdi ordini che ogni tanto Saga ancora tirava fuori, e non si era permesso di disturbare il sonno di un Cavaliere d’Oro per qualcosa di triviale.  
Con una scrollata di spalle, lo svedese lasciò il colonnato del suo tempio in favore del suo giardino e si diresse difilato al padiglione, sia per accomodarsi su una delle panchine sia per schermarsi dal sole che ormai era sorto in tutto il suo splendore.  
Sospirando, prese uno dei libri di giardinaggio che spesso e volentieri lasciava lì, lo aprì sul segnalibro e si perse nella lettura.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dimentico delle sue rose, e grato di aver sorprendentemente avuto una giornata tranquilla, chiuse il libro sul far della sera. I suoi inservienti si erano curati di portargli il pranzo lì al padiglione, perciò non aveva lasciato il giardino per tutto il giorno, ma cominciava a sentirsi stanco di leggere. Perciò, ripose il libro dove l’aveva preso e si alzò, stiracchiando le braccia sopra la testa per distendersi un po’.  
Non era ancora troppo tardi, e aveva una mezza idea di sedersi sul divano e guardare un film prima di cena, quindi alzò i tacchi e tornò al tempio.  
E non appena entrò nei suoi alloggi, ogni singolo piano che aveva per la serata sfumò in un batter d’occhio, mentre capiva finalmente chi avesse fatto man bassa dei suoi fiori.  
  
Una scia di petali scarlatti sparsi disordinatamente sul pavimento bianco sin dalla porta, che Aphrodite seguì con lo sguardo; conducevano ovviamente alla sua camera da letto. In altre circostanze una persona qualsiasi si sarebbe sentita lusingata, magari un gesto simile avrebbe smosso i sentimenti in positivo; in una casa normale, rose e candele accese simboleggiavano uno dei gesti più romantici che il mondo avesse stereotipato.  
Ma i sentimenti di Aphrodite erano tutt’altro che rivolti in una sola direzione. Si sentiva gratificato, sì, ma il pensiero che quei petali di rosa provenissero dal suo giardino, da fiori colti senza il suo permesso… un po’ rovinava l’atmosfera.  
Tuttavia, la sua indole restava attratta da tanta attenzione, perciò lo svedese lasciò le scarpe accanto sull’ingresso e si diresse a piedi scalzi verso la camera da letto, seguendo i petali senza calpestarli. Ormai era totalmente sicuro di chi fosse il colpevole, ma tale consapevolezza non lo preparò allo spettacolo che si trovò di fronte non appena aprì la porta.  
  
La stanza era una profusione di petali vermigli, sparsi sul pavimento e sui mobili senza alcuna rima, ma non era quello che lo fece impietrire sul posto, con gli occhi sbarrati e indeciso se prendere a calci Deathmask in quel preciso istante o farselo senza ritegno.  
Sul suo letto, accanto ad un Deathmask in déshabillé, c’era una scritta di petali, che spiccava come sangue sulle lenzuola candide.  
«Razza di incivile», gli sibilò, ancora non riuscendo a processare che tipo di emozione avrebbe dovuto provare.  
  
  
  
Aspettandosi una simile reazione, Deathmask sollevò un angolo della bocca in uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi colmi di malizia e si tirò a sedere, la sottilissima vestaglia semi-trasparente solo una mera scusa per essere più appariscente: «Suvvia, non dirmi che non ti alletta», gli disse, facendo danzare le sopracciglia. «O… lo shock è così grande che hai dimenticato come si legge?».  
Pronto a schivare un eventuale attacco di Aphrodite – non tanto per la scritta, quanto per il furto – si avvicinò a lui a passo felpato, senza mai perdere il ghigno stampato sul volto.  
Sollevò un braccio per accarezzargli il volto e un altro per avvolgerlo attorno al suo collo, e si protese in avanti per poter parlare ad un soffio dal suo orecchio: «C’è scritto “fammi succhiare quel c-“ mh!».  
Colto alla sprovvista dall’improvvisa reazione di Aphrodite, del tutto diversa da ciò che in fondo si aspettava, Deathmask si ritrovò con la mano dello svedese fra le gambe e la sua bocca impegnata in un bacio che di casto non aveva neppure l’impressione.  
Lungi dal lamentarsi, si lasciò spingere sul letto e cadde sul materasso sollevando una nuvola di petali, rovinando il suo romantico testamento. Restò lì, perfino più indecente del solito, e guardò leccandosi le labbra come Aphrodite si spogliasse con gesti frenetici e impazienti.  
Malgrado le sue “indecenti” intenzioni, Deathmask non poté fare a meno di restare incantato quando Aphrodite si presentò finalmente nudo. Ai suoi occhi, era perfino più bello di quanto la gente lo descrivesse, con la carnagione bianco latte priva di qualsivoglia imperfezione, e i lunghi capelli azzurri ondeggianti sulle spalle e sulla schiena.  
  
Ma tanto il corpo era bello quanto le intenzioni erano nefaste, e Aphrodite non si mise a perdere tempo in chiacchiere.  
  
  
  
Senza dargli tempo di tornare sui suoi passi, lo svedese salì a cavalcioni su Deathmask, il sesso sulla bocca rosea e sottile di lui: «Allora? Lo sai fare, o stai bluffando?».  
  
  
  
Una provocazione che non passò inosservata.  
Sconfitto dalla sua stessa decisione, Deathmask aprì la bocca e lasciò che Aphrodite gli infilasse tra le labbra il sesso in cerca di attenzioni, appiattendo la lingua sulla carne calde e dura e strappando un sospiro soddisfatto al Cavaliere che lo sovrastava.  
Nonostante si vantasse spudoratamente della sua abilità a letto, non aveva mai fatto nulla del genere né in passato per Shura né per Aphrodite, e lacrime salate si radunarono ai suoi occhi quando questi lo costrinse ad ingoiarlo quasi fino in fondo, l’istinto di respingerlo a stento imbrigliato quando la lunghezza minacciò impietosa di strozzarlo.  
Un rivolo di saliva prese a colargli lungo il mento e Deathmask gemette, vibrazioni che fecero tremare il Cavaliere fino a fargli schiudere la labbra in una musica oscena ed eccitante.  
Voleva dirgli di smettere, di liberarlo e farlo respirare, ma Aphrodite era inebriante, peggio della più forte delle droghe, e Deathmask continuò a servirlo finché lui stesso decise di smettere.  
Aphrodite si tirò via dalla sua bocca prima di venire, un filo di saliva ancora ad unirlo alle labbra arrossate dell’uomo ancora spalancate ma ora in cerca d’aria, di sollievo al fuoco che gli bruciava nei polmoni.  
  
Anche se non lo espresse a voce alta, Deathmask era grato ad Aphrodite per quel minimo di clemenza. Leccandosi le labbra gonfie, subito reclamate in un altro bacio, venne tirato su a sedere dallo svedese e attirato in un abbraccio possessivo. Un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e uno fra i capelli scuri e ispidi, le gambe di Aphrodite avvolte attorno alla vita, Deathmask colse al volo l’antifona.  
Senza interrompere la schiera di baci affamati, posò una mano alla base della sua schiena e spostò l’altra fra i loro corpi, ad avvolgersi attorno ai loro sessi.  
Aphrodite gemette al contatto, il suono soffocato nella bocca del suo fidanzato, e questi non si fece pregare. Usando la sua stessa saliva che ancora bagnava il membro di Aphrodite come aiuto, mosse la mano su e giù a ritmo sostenuto, beandosi di quanto il corpo candido che lo stringeva tremasse sull’orlo del piacere; era in quei momenti che la bellezza di Aphrodite raggiungeva il suo picco, con le guance arrossate e gli occhi lucidi di desiderio, e nessuno fra quei comuni mortali che lo veneravano avrebbe mai potuto saperlo bene quanto lui.  
Quando Aphrodite avvolse le lunghe dita pallide attorno alla sua mano, lasciò che prendesse il comando senza protestare, facendogli dettare velocità e movimento.  
  
  
  
Aphrodite venne per primo, già portato al limite poco prima, ma la frizione tra loro era insopportabile nel modo più squisito e osceno possibile, e Deathmask non ci mise molto a seguirlo.  
Crogiolandosi nelle sensazioni residue all’orgasmo, restarono immobili e abbracciati per un po’, poi Aphrodite sciolse la presa attorno alla vita di Deathmask e lo fece stendere, drappeggiandosi sul suo corpo a mo’ di coperta; avrebbe decisamente dovuto alzarsi o quantomeno ripulire entrambi dal seme bianco che li dipingeva, ma si sarebbe pentito di non averlo fatto un po’ più tardi.  
«Angelo?», lo chiamò, disegnando forme immaginarie sulla pelle accaldata del suo petto. Lui gli rispose con un lieve “mn?”, e Aphrodite alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Devi fare di meglio per farti perdonare. Razza di ladro».  
  
  
  
Per tutta risposta, Deathmask rise e gli prese la mano, portandosela alle labbra per baciargli la punta delle dita: «Una proposta ce l’ho», disse, strizzando un occhio. «Mi ti vuoi fare?».  
  
  
  
Colto alla sprovvista da quell’improvvisa franchezza, Aphrodite sbarrò gli occhi, irrigidendosi in tutto il corpo. Descrivere la sua espressione come sorpresa o diffidente non dava giustizia alla vasta gamma di reazioni che si fecero strada sul suo volto, né al frenetico battito del suo cuore che da calmo era tornato ad impazzire.  
Stupefatto, sbatté più volte le palpebre e si sollevò, puntellandosi sui palmi delle mani per guardare Deathmask in volto. Stava cercando una traccia della sua solita sfacciataggine, della luce che aveva negli occhi quando lo prendeva in giro, ma non c’era nulla. In tutti quegli anni, non aveva mai visto un sorriso tanto genuino sul suo viso, men che meno nei suoi occhi.  
Scosse la testa, aprì e chiuse la bocca non sapendo come reagire, sbuffò perfino un sorriso incredulo: «Angelo, tu… stai scherzando?», riuscì infine a dire, incapace di credere alle sue orecchie.  
Mai, nei tanti anni che avevano trascorso fianco a fianco come coppia, neppure quando Shura era ancora parte delle loro avventure, Deathmask aveva concesso a qualcuno di farlo. Già le sue intenzioni di poco prima avevano completamente rovesciato la sua normale indole, ma spingersi così lontano…  
  
  
  
Lui scosse la testa, sollevando una mano per accarezzare i capelli morbidi di Aphrodite: «Non sto scherzando», rispose, con tutta la sincerità di cui era ancora capace. «Voglio che sia tu, Dite. Voglio averti dentro di me».  
Nonostante mai avesse detto parole simili, gli scivolarono sulla lingua senza alcuna vergogna, e senza alcun ripensamento.  
Ci aveva riflettuto a lungo, in quei mesi ch’erano trascorsi dalla loro riconciliazione a dir poco miracolosa. Non si era buttato a capofitto in una richiesta del genere, non quando si era rifiutato per anni di scambiarsi di posto con chi non si era mai lamentato della sua ostinazione, ma la sua conclusione era stata quella. Era stata di provare, almeno per una volta, invece di comportarsi da egoista.  
Sapeva che Aphrodite non disdegnava affatto il sesso quando era lui a dominare, anzi, con Shura più di una volta era stato proprio lui a farlo gemere tra le lenzuola. In qualche modo, si sentiva di starlo derubando di quella scelta, e la tremenda paura di averlo perso non aveva fatto altro che accentuare quell’insicurezza di cui mai si era reso conto.  
Deathmask sapeva di essere – e di essere stato – un bastardo senza cuore. Sapeva di essere ancora crudele ed efferato sul campo di battaglia. Così come sapeva che Aphrodite non era così diverso, non si faceva scrupoli a reclamare vite e sangue.  
Ma lì, dove le Sacre Vestigia non li appesantivano ed erano poco più che uomini, le cose cambiavano.  
  
Gli sorrise, per nulla sorpreso dalla sua incredulità, e si puntellò su un gomito per poterlo baciare, spostando la mano fra quei boccoli azzurrini sul suo viso: « _Ti amo_ , Aphrodite. Sarò un figlio di puttana, ma _ti amo_ », disse, un sussurro ad un soffio dalle sue labbra, guardandolo dritto degli occhi. «E ti voglio».  
  
  
  
Se avesse avuto un carattere un po’ meno rigido, probabilmente Aphrodite avrebbe pianto.  
Invece, lo guardò in silenzio per qualche istante, raccogliendo il peso di ciò che aveva appena sentito, e si gettò su di lui con un bacio affamato, frenetico, che attizzò la scintilla chetata di entrambi i loro cosmi.  
Non era nulla di calmo, ma l’intreccio di braccia e gambe, lo sfregare dei loro corpi ancora nudi rese entrambi ancora più accaldati, più ansiosi di _fare_ di più, e Aphrodite bevette fino all’ultimo con sete inaudita i gemiti che strappò a Deathmask quando scese a baciare e leccare la sua mandibola, le spalle, il petto, artigliando i suoi fianchi e sorridendo con gli occhi quando lo prese in bocca e ricevette in risposta un’imprecazione nel suo dialetto.  
Non restò lì a lungo, però, certamente non dimentico della sua opportunità, e ben presto risalì a baciarlo senza alcuna compostezza.  
Come a volergli lasciare campo libero, le mani di Deathmask erano sì posate alla base della sua schiena, ma piuttosto che trattenerlo a condividere con lui il calore del suo corpo, riposavano leggerissime e tranquille, l’esatto opposto della foga con cui Aphrodite reclamò ancora la bocca del suo uomo.  
Impaziente, Aphrodite allungò un braccio e cercò a tentoni il cassetto del comodino accanto al letto, aprendolo con qualche difficoltà ma rifiutando allo stesso tempo di smettere di baciare e mordere la pelle sotto le sue labbra.  
Era sempre Deathmask a marchiarlo come suo, sempre cauto a non intaccare quella pelle chiara dove altri potevano vederla, ma stavolta toccò a lui restituirgli quel favore. Si lasciò dietro una scia di baci sul collo, e di morsi più profondi sulle spalle, e gli succhiò lividi scuri sulla pelle a volerlo fare suo, finalmente senza schermi.  
Lui lo accompagnava, inarcava il collo per dargli più spazio, sospirava senza più tutti quei muri che lasciavano sfuggire solo l’indecenza.  
  
Come se, per la prima volta dopo lunghi anni, ciò che stava avvampando fra loro non fosse più soltanto sesso. Aphrodite non si era mai permesso una supposizione simile, specialmente non durante il periodo più sadico e inumano dell’uomo ora alla sua mercé, ma…  
«Stiamo facendo l’amore, eh?», disse a voce alta, sorridendo contro le labbra già gonfie del suo fidanzato, stringendo le dita attorno a ciò che stava cercando nel cassetto.  
  
  
  
Deathmask sentì una stretta al cuore; tutto quel tempo, tutte quelle volte che aveva scrollato via le sue notti con Aphrodite solo come sesso… alla fine, perfino loro si erano arresi.  
Perciò annuì, sollevando le mani al suo viso: «Potrei dirti che stiamo scopando ed essere il solito coglione, ma stiamo decisamente facendo l’amore», confermò.  
E anche se non lo aggiunse a voce, lui si fidava ciecamente di quel tanto atteso passo avanti.  
  
  
  
Suo malgrado, Aphrodite sentì il sangue affluirgli alle guance e lo catturò in un altro bacio, prima di raddrizzare la schiena e rigirarsi in mano il frutto della sua ricerca. Seduto sui talloni fra le gambe scompostamente aperte dell’altro uomo, stappò la confezione di lubrificante con uno scatto secco e guardò Deathmask, non senza una certa apprensione: «Puoi ancora rinunciare», lo rassicurò, qualcosa che gli suonò bizzarro sulla lingua.  
  
  
  
«No», disse lui deciso, anche se l’intera situazione cominciava a fargli pizzicare i nervi per l’anticipazione. «Vuoi che sia più specifico? Voglio il tuo cazzo dentro il mi- _Aphrodite!_ ».  
  
  
  
Derubato all’istante della possibilità di continuare con il suo volgare sproloquio, Deathmask irrigidì tutti i muscoli del corpo e strinse le lenzuola fra le dita. Il motivo? Aphrodite, dopo aver alzato gli occhi al cielo al ritorno del caratteraccio del suo italiano, si era versato un po’ di gel sulle dita e le aveva usate per sfiorarlo fra i glutei.  
«Volgare», commentò, come se in quel momento non stesse premendo per entrare, attento ad ogni suo movimento e ad ogni reazione strappata via a Deathmask. «Mi avevi quasi convinto di poter essere romantico, sai?».  
La replica, in circostanze normali, sarebbe stato un prontissimo dito medio e l’esortazione a farsi fottere. Tuttavia, quella non era affatto una circostanza normale.  
Fremendo per l’eccitazione, ma costringendosi alla pazienza, Aphrodite si prese il suo tempo per preparare Deathmask, dando fondo ad ogni singola goccia di conoscenza che aveva in materia. Dopotutto era stato proprio lui la prima volta di Shura, in passato, e qualcosa ne sapeva.   
Moriva dalla voglia di mettersi fra le gambe la mano libera, sollecitato anche dalle ingiurie sommesse e dai gemiti di Deathmask in risposta alle dita che sforbiciavano e si muovevano dentro di lui, ma non lo fece. Invece, mostrando una delicatezza raramente sfoggiata in camera da letto, usò quella stessa mano per sostenersi e si chinò sull’italiano, baciandolo sulla mandibola, sulle guance e poi sulle labbra nel tentativo di distrarlo.  
  
«Dimmi che mi vuoi», gli ordinò, quando giudicò di poter andare oltre. Un sussurro a malapena udibile, vibrato vicinissimo al suo orecchio. «Dimmi che mi vuoi dentro di te, Angelo».  
  
  
  
Deathmask gemette al solo tono della sua voce, messo all’angolo dalle nuove sensazioni che il suo corpo stava sperimentando, e lo accontentò quasi senza accorgersi di ciò che stava dicendo.  
«Dammelo», gli disse, un cedimento che pareva una supplica. «Ti voglio, Dite. _Ti voglio_ », aggiunse, passando inconsciamente alla sua lingua madre.  
Lo vide sorridere, scaltro e dolce al tempo stesso, ma quella distrazione non valse a molto. Non appena Aphrodite cominciò a farsi strada dentro di lui, un’intrusione ben più scomoda delle sue dita, il suo primo istinto fu quello di chiudere le gambe e gli occhi al tempo stesso. Se non fosse stato per le mani pallide dello svedese a mantenerlo fermo, in quella posizione assunta per la prima volta, gli avrebbe sicuramente sferrato un calcio in pieno petto.  
«C-cazzo, Dite… ma come fai t- _ah!»,_ Deathmask artigliò le lenzuola con una mano e sollevò l’altro braccio a drappeggiarlo sul suo viso, sentendosi le guance in fiamme al solo pensiero di aver davvero deciso di fare una cosa simile. Aphrodite si stava prendendo il suo tempo, ma dentro di lui il suo sesso era caldo e _decisamente_ diverso da come l’aveva immaginato, nei giorni in cui si era convinto a fare quell’importante passo.  
Quel dolore non l’aveva preso in considerazione, e il senso di colpa per tutte le volte che si era fatto Aphrodite con tanta leggerezza e troppa veemenza lo travolse tutto in una volta.  
  
  
  
«Angelo…», riuscì solo ad ansimare lui, schiavo del calore che lo avvolgeva. Quel corpo così stretto lo incitava a prenderlo, ad andare più velocemente pur di reclamarlo, ma ingoiò la sua impazienza non appena sentì il cosmo di Deathmask sfarfallare di negatività.  
Allarmato, sbarrò gli occhi e fece per allontanarsi, timoroso di aver innescato in lui una reazione negativa, ma non ci riuscì. Principalmente perché Deathmask, dopo aver messo a bada il suo cosmo, gli aveva allacciato le gambe dietro la schiena in un gesto che poco aveva di logico e molto più d’impulso.  
  
  
  
Forzandosi padrone delle sue emozioni, Deathmask abbassò il braccio che gli celava il volto e guardò Aphrodite, scorgendo nei suoi occhi l’ombra del dubbio, a malapena visibile tanto quelle iridi chiarissime erano affogate nel desiderio: «Non farlo. Non sei tu», gli disse, ignorando volutamente l’ondata di imbarazzo che lo colpì non appena si rese conto di quanto intenso fosse per lui quel contatto visivo.  
  
  
  
Non del tutto convinto, Aphrodite chinò la schiena e lo baciò, lasciando finalmente la presa sulle sue gambe per accarezzargli il volto arrossato: «Non voglio farti male», ribatté, con quel tono delicato che forse aveva inquinato la sua voce meno volte di quante ne se potevano contare sulle dita di una mano. A quelle parole il cosmo di Deathmask fluttuò ancora, e lo svedese sorrise debolmente nel capire cosa avesse causato quell’improvvisa effusione negativa.  
Sforzandosi di ignorare il calore pulsante al basso ventre, scostò le ciocche ribelli dalla fronte imperlata di sudore del suo fidanzato e posò la fronte sulla sua: «Non crucciarti del passato, _älskling_. Va bene?».  
Dura ammetterlo, ma non era una reazione del tutto infondata. Aphrodite non lo aveva mai tenuto sotto tiro per il loro passato, ma c’erano state volte in cui Deathmask si era poco curato del suo compagno a letto. Non al punto da ferirlo, ma abbastanza da rendere alcuni fra i loro incontri poco meno che spiacevoli.  
Era il tempo di Arles, della follia omicida che s’era impossessata di lui, perciò Aphrodite non lo aveva mai incolpato per davvero, ma sapeva che avrebbe potuto farlo.  
Che avrebbe potuto perfino rivalersi, data la loro posizione.  
Ma non voleva farlo.  
Perché lui conosceva l’umano al posto del Cavaliere, l’uomo che per la sua nuova famiglia era quasi morto, che si era redento con il sacrificio estremo come mai un vero scellerato avrebbe fatto.  
Perciò gli sorrise, baciandolo di nuovo, e raddrizzò la schiena solo quando lui annuì.  
  
Paziente, con le mani ora suoi fianchi di Deathmask che ancora non lo lasciava andare, si spinse più a fondo dentro di lui, gli strappò un lamento e lo distrasse ancora, stavolta avvolgendo le dita attorno al suo sesso di nuovo in cerca di attenzioni.  
«Cazzo, come sei stretto», gemette, quando i suoi fianchi incontrarono la curva dei glutei di Deathmask. «Sono… sono davvero la tua prima volta», aggiunse poi, sorridendo a quanto quella realizzazione fosse vera.  
  
  
  
L’italiano annuì, strizzando gli occhi e cercando di rilassarsi il più possibile. Gli piaceva, avere Aphrodite dentro di lui, e quasi rise alla sua stoltezza dell’averlo rifiutato. Era così vicino, così _bello_ , e non poteva averne abbastanza.  
Non era l’unico ad essere impaziente, non a giudicare dal respiro sempre più pesante dell’uomo che per la prima volta lo sovrastava, ma si costrinse ad accettare il sesso di Aphrodite dentro di lui prima di esortarlo a muoversi. Lui stesso era tentato dall’agitare i fianchi, o dallo stringere la presa che aveva attorno alla sua schiena, ma si impedì di farlo.  
Invece, riaprì gli occhi e sollevò un braccio, invitando Aphrodite a spostare entrambe le mani ai lati della sua testa per reclamare la sua bocca in un languido bacio, finché restarono senz’aria. Solo allora Deathmask fece un cenno d’assenso con la testa: «Scopami», gli disse solo.  
  
  
  
La scintilla che balenò negli occhi di Deathmask fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.  
Aphrodite si leccò le labbra, tastando il vermiglio metallico dove l’altro l’aveva morso, e non si fece pregare. Piano, cominciò a muoversi, allontanandosi a stento dal suo corpo ma trattenendosi dal farselo senza rimorso alcuno non appena la sua voce si fece sentire nella stanza altrimenti silenziosa. In tutti gli anni della loro relazione, non l’aveva mai sentito gemere in quel modo, avido e apprensivo al tempo stesso, e ogni singola emozione gli andò dritta al sesso ch’era spinto nel corpo di quell’uomo che l’aveva stregato.  
Esortato dagli incitamenti sempre più decisi di Deathmask, aumentò il ritmo delle spinte e assieme alla cacofonia di gemiti, lamenti e frasi sconnesse in troppe lingue diverse si sentì anche il rumore inconfondibile di pelle che sbatteva contro pelle.  
Aphrodite rubò uno, due, troppi altri baci all’uomo che lo pregava di andare più veloce, di fargli sentire sempre di più: «Sei così… cazzo, potrei farlo all’infinito», ansimò, non tanto per ciò che il suo corpo provava in sé, ma per l’eufonia di sensazioni e sentimenti che attaccò il suo cosmo.  
Tutti gli oggetti nella stanza tremarono come vittime di un terremoto, e avendo catturato ancora le sue labbra, Aphrodite ebbe solo l’avvertimento del suo cosmo per capirlo. Poi, sentì il corpo di Deathmask irrigidirsi, stringersi attorno a lui nel momento stesso in cui riuscì a trovare i nervi che lo avrebbero appagato ancor meglio.  
Deathmask non era mai… Aphrodite gemette più per l’eccitazione che gli portò quella semplice consapevolezza che per le unghie dell’italiano che gli si conficcarono nella schiena, là dove lo aveva abbracciato prima di venire. Senza essere neppure toccato.  
  
Non gli servì altro.  
Rispondendo agli istinti del suo corpo, si spinse dentro di lui con foga ancor maggiore, rincorrendo il suo stesso piacere, e non passò molto prima di sentire quel calore ormai familiare nel suo addome.  
«Angelo», lo avvisò, tirando fuori le parole a forza. «Lasciami andare, sto p- _Angelo!_ ».  
Piuttosto che allentare la stretta delle sue gambe, Deathmask la strinse e Aphrodite si ritrovò spinto se possibile ancora più a fondo. Una muta risposta, prima ancora di poter formulare la sua frase.  
 _Vieni dentro di me_.  
Fu ciò che lo spinse oltre il limite.  
Aphrodite venne con il suo nome sulle labbra, scosso da capo a piedi dall’orgasmo più intenso che avesse mai provato fino a quel momento, complici sia l’intensa ondata di soddisfazione passata a lui da quel cosmo tanto vicino sia l’aver fatto sesso con Deathmask reclamandolo invece di accettandolo.  
Fu solamente l’autocontrollo di ferro sul suo cosmo ad impedirgli di causare un disastro nella sua stanza. Tutti i petali di rosa rimasti sul letto volarono via, avvolgendoli in una sdolcinatezza nauseabonda, ma non gli importava.  
  
Restarono così, immobili nella foschia post-orgasmica, per un tempo che ad Aphrodite sembrò più lungo di quanto in realtà non fosse. Abbastanza da permettere al sudore che li ricopriva di raffreddarsi, e da far rendere conto allo svedese di essere ancora nel corpo di Deathmask.  
Seppure a malincuore, emozione condivisa da entrambe le parti, si tirò via e guardò giù, per assicurarsi di non averlo ferito.  
Era così oscena, e allo stesso modo ancora eccitante, la vista del seme bianco che colò lungo le cosce di Deathmask da farlo quasi gemere un’altra volta.  
  
  
  
Questi, dal canto suo, ignorò l’imbarazzo che tale cosa comportava e allungò le mani, accarezzando Aphrodite prima sul petto e poi sull’addome, dov’era sporcato di bianco: «Facciamolo ancora», gli disse. «Scopami ancora».  
Anche se non si aspettava di essere accontentato.  
E difatti, Aphrodite scosse la testa e si limitò a baciarlo, sugli angoli della bocca, sulle labbra, sulla fronte, ovunque pur di non smettere, e Deathmask si crogiolò in quelle attenzioni: «Ti amo. Facciamolo ancora», sussurrò, aprendo le braccia per accoglierlo.  
  
  
  
«Ti amo anch’io».  
Accontentandolo, seppure solo per un po’, Aphrodite si lasciò abbracciare e rimasero lì per un po’, ad assimilare ciò che era appena successo.  
Lui per primo aveva bisogno di rendersi conto di ciò che era appena successo.  
Ma poi, sempre più a disagio per le condizioni in cui erano ridotti, Aphrodite si districò dalla stretta di Deathmask e occhieggiò in direzione del bagno, senza alcuna intenzione di farsi pregare a ritardare ancora. Non che avesse davvero fretta, ma una vasca colma d’acqua calda era molto più allettante di un letto sfatto e indiscutibilmente non più pulito.  
Si sarebbe arrabbiato per le rose un altro giorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzioni  
> Älskling: tesoro (implica amore, non si usa alla leggera)
> 
> Ringraziate una mia amica per l’ispirazione a scrivere sta roba, mi ha mandato una foto molto interessante (nello specifico, la scritta “let me suck that dick” fatta da dei bellissimi petali di rosa), eeeeeee… è successo questo.  
> So che non è la forma più… “canon nel fanon” di scrivere di loro due, ma onestamente? Non mi sarei mai permessa di andare sul classico rough sex che normalmente il fandom scrive, non nella situazione che ho creato. Avrei potuto farlo, ne sono capace (almeno spero, a giudicare dai capitoli di prima), ma ci sono cose che non voglio forzare. Non ho deciso di scrivere Deathmask in questo modo solo per buttare tutto al vento, dopotutto.  
> E sì, il Grande Tempio non può essere solo un fila di templi schiaffati su una montagna, quel posto è bello e fine della storia. Diciamo che Saint Seiya Awakening con i suoi loading screens ha avuto una buona parte della mia idea di Santuario, ma per me ha molto più senso che sia un luogo davvero abitabile e non un paio d’edifici smorti senza nemmeno un filo di verde.
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Lacrime di Ghiaccio  
> Coppia: Milo x Camus  
> Personaggi principali: Camus  
> Rating: T  
> Data di pubblicazione: domenica  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un nuovo capitolo ogni domenica. Se gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.   
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, prima di cominciare la seconda serie, "Oltre i Cavalieri".
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	40. Lacrime Di Ghiaccio

##  **Lacrime Di Ghiaccio**

###  **Milo x Camus**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Dettagli sul world-building nell'introduzione  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: T  
Personaggi principali: Camus  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali  


_Le lacrime mai versate sono quelle più silenziose. Le lacrime più silenzione sono quelle più dolorose._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Se avesse potuto piangere, Camus l’avrebbe fatto.  
Se avesse potuto strapparsi dal viso la maschera di traditore che quell’ultima, maledetta missione gli aveva costretto ad indossare, non avrebbe perso neppure un singolo istante.  
Se avesse potuto chiedere perdono a Milo, gridargli la verità nonostante avesse perso la facoltà della parola, sarebbe stata la prima cosa ad echeggiare nelle sale vuote della Sesta Casa.  
  
Ma non poteva.  
  
Camus non poteva più vedere. Shaka gli aveva portato via tutti i sensi, salvando solamente il suo udito. Ma non gli occorreva vedere con gli occhi, per conoscere l’espressione sul volto di Milo.  
Sapeva quali emozioni lo stavano dilaniando, e quanta fatica gli costasse nasconderle una dopo l’altra, perché di fronte a lui non c’era altro che un gruppo di nemici, di assassini che avevano appena preso la vita del loro compagno.  
Sapeva che i suoi occhi non erano sbarrati, ma lucidi nello sforzo di non piangere. Sapeva che la sua lingua era tagliente, ma sentiva la sua voce tremare, un dolore impercettibile. Sapeva che Milo aveva levato il braccio per colpire, ma non voleva farlo.  
Camus sapeva di avergli spezzato il cuore un’altra volta.  
Così come l’aveva saputo quattro anni prima, quando la sua decisione di combattere con Crystal era stata la sua morte.  
  
Camus voleva smettere di mentire, smettere di combattere, gettare via l’orrida Surplice e cadere in ginocchio per chiedere perdono, ma non poteva farlo.  
Dodici ore di non-vita per portare Atena negli Inferi e mettere fine alla Guerra Sacra non potevano essere negoziate. Non potevano essere rischiate.  
  
Quando Milo si scagliò contro di lui, il dolore che si irradiò in tutto il suo corpo lo accolse come una meritata punizione. La Cuspide Scarlatta non aveva mai intaccato la sua pelle, neppure per errore; Milo era sempre stato attento, sempre premuroso, perfino negli addestramenti della loro giovinezza. Camus non aveva mai sperimentato quel dolore lancinante, quell’agonia che s’impossessava dei nervi e prosciugava il cosmo.  
In quel momento, fu grato a Shaka per non aver risparmiato la sua abilità nel parlare. Se avesse urlato così come stava gridando nel suo silenzio, Milo sarebbe impazzito.  
Li sentiva, Camus, tutti i frammenti della sua anima tenuti insieme da un misero filo di speranza. Se ne incolpava, si malediva per ogni secondo di dolore che gli aveva inflitto, ma non poteva arrendersi a se stesso.  
Non sapeva chi avesse rimesso assieme l’anima di Milo. Non era sicuro di volerlo sapere.  
Ma non _poteva_ distruggerlo ancora.  
  
Per un istante, pensò di non rialzarsi più.  
Di restare a terra, schiavo del dolore scarlatto tanto temuto al Santuario, ma se avesse tradito la fiducia di Ade in quel momento nessuno sarebbe sopravvissuto.  
Doveva rialzarsi, doveva tradire ancora, e doveva essere sempre più grato di non poter vedere la mano inerte di Milo serrarsi a pugno. Di non poter vedere il tremito delle sue labbra, l’indecisione nei suoi occhi, mentre dava ancora le spalle agli altri Cavalieri.  
Saga era il solo che poteva vedere, e da lui Camus sentì un tremendo senso di colpa che lo portò a maledire quel mondo in cui erano nati, quelle costellazioni che li avevano scelti come custodi di qualcosa troppo più grande di loro.  
  
Quando Saga sferrò la sua offensiva, Camus per poco non corse a mettersi in mezzo.  
Se anche Milo fosse morto in seguito all’attacco del non più Cavaliere di Gemini, non c’era nulla che potesse fare.  
Avevano una missione da portare a termine. Shion si era affidato a loro, aveva riposto in loro tutte le speranze a cui ancora si appendevano, e non poteva intromettersi.  
La voce di Milo risuonò ben presto, e Camus quasi sospirò di sollievo nonostante il fuoco che gli scorreva nel sistema nervoso, intaccato dalle stelle dello Scorpione; vivo, ma intenzionato a fare qualcosa che avrebbe gettato disgrazia anche su chi ancora era in vita.  
  
_No!_ voleva gridare, supplicando quasi Shura di urlare al suo posto.  
L’Urlo di Atena doveva restare relegato ai traditori, a chi in quel momento era al fianco di Ade, nonostante le celate intenzioni di tutti. Non poteva intaccare il cosmo di chi era benevolo, di chi non meritava quell’onta sul nome.  
  
Ma Camus poteva solo guardare con il suo cosmo ed in un forzato silenzio i tre Cavalieri d’Oro mettersi in formazione, Mur in ginocchio con il rosario di Shaka fra le mani, con Milo e Ioria in piedi alle sue spalle. Poteva solo specchiare quella stessa posa, mentre Saga piegava un ginocchio a terra, usando il suo sguardo cieco per guardare Milo negli occhi e vedervi solo il dolore di chi non era mai guarito da esso.  
Quando il loro cosmo esplose, uno scoppio d’energia devastante che nulla avrebbe lasciato se non polvere e macerie, Camus per poco non perse la posizione. Le due tecniche proibite si scontrarono, illuminando di luce malsana la Casa di Virgo, con i due Cavalieri di entrambi gli schieramenti incapaci di far nulla se non aumentare l’intensità di quell’energia cosmica pur di prevalere, pur di vincere quella battaglia che non avrebbe dovuto neppure esistere.  
  
Oro e nero si mescolavano, lottavano per una supremazia che avrebbe portato solo distruzione, e lo stallo sembrava impossibile da risolvere.  
Il punto di rottura di Camus giunse quando la voce di Crystal, del suo allievo che aveva cresciuto e considerato come un figlio, echeggiò alle sue orecchie più dolorosa di una stilettata. Il Cavaliere resuscitato dalla morte di voltò in quella direzione, ed una tremenda paura s’impossessò di lui nel sentire Crystal così vicino ai loro cosmi, così determinato a fare qualcosa per fermarli.  
Non poteva vederlo, non poteva vedere quanto fosse cresciuto in quei pochi anni, ma ciò non gli impedì di sgranare gli occhi per il terrore di fargli del male.  
Già affrontare Milo lo stava dilaniando con più violenza del segugio che sorvegliava gli Inferi, ma trascinare anche Crystal nell’oblio… no, non poteva farlo.  
  
Anche i suoi compagni erano lì, presenze troppo deboli per quel conflitto in cui si erano cacciati a forza, e Camus cedette.  
Il suo cosmo si affievolì, così come la sua determinazione a combattere contro chi amava, e nonostante l’avvertimento accalorato di Saga si rifiutò di continuare. Atena non valeva la vita di Milo e di Crystal. Non valeva la vita di chi aveva ancora una speranza.  
Si preparò a morire, a lasciare quella terra per la seconda volta, ma l’Urlo di Atena non si infranse su di loro. Camus non era l’unico ad essersi spezzato.  
  
Con la diminuzione del loro potere, i Cavalieri di Bronzo riuscirono a prendere il controllo della pericolosa sfera di energia che si era creata fra le due parti e la scagliarono in alto, il più lontano possibile, dove esplose con un terrificante boato.  
Non c’era più molto che potessero fare, i tre Cavalieri resuscitati da Ade, perciò si arresero ai fedeli guardiani di Atena senza proteste. La loro missione poteva ancora essere salvata. C’era ancora una possibilità, anche se misera.  
  
Combattendo con l’impulso di tremare, Camus lasciò che Milo lo tirasse in piedi da dove si era inginocchiato, gli permise di avvolgersi una delle sue braccia attorno alle spalle reprimendo ogni singolo desiderio che aveva di abbracciarlo e di chiedergli perdono, di supplicarlo di andare avanti senza guardare a chi lo aveva lasciato.  
Di contro, Milo lo mantenne in piedi facendo scivolare il suo braccio dietro la schiena coperta di nero di Camus, e questi inghiottì un lamento a tanta vicinanza così lontana.  
Poteva sentirlo troppo chiaramente, il suo cosmo in frantumi, rattoppato a stento da chissà quale persona Milo aveva tentato di avvicinare, e lottò con le lacrime che minacciavano di tradirlo. Lo aveva ferito così a fondo… come mai avrebbe potuto Milo perdonarlo?  
  
E Crystal… cosa era successo a Crystal? Come aveva reagito, lui che tanto era legato alla famiglia, a ciò che Camus lo aveva costretto a fare?  
Erano tutte domande a cui non poteva chiedere una risposta. Era costretto al silenzio, mentre Milo lo trascinava su per la scalinata, verso il suo destino. Avrebbe voluto raggiungerlo, anche solo per un attimo, ma aveva troppa paura. Camus era un nemico, in quel momento, un traditore della peggior specie, non migliore di chi aveva già scelto si schierarsi contro Atena per giacere ai piedi di Arles.  
Che cosa poteva fare, se non sopportare quel dolore assieme a lui?  
  
La salita fino alla Tredicesima Casa fu straniante, quasi agonizzante tanto era il silenzio che li accompagnava, e quando si ritrovarono si fronte ad Atena i tre traditori finirono gettati a terra senza riserve. Perfino Milo non si diede pena del gettare via Camus, nonostante quest’ultimo sentì la stigma di risentimento attraversare il suo cosmo.  
La dea si stagliava loro di fronte, accompagnata dal gemello di Saga, ma il suo viso non era nemico. La dea era gentile come sempre, le sue fattezze morbide ed invase di una comprensione troppo grande per essere compresa.  
Camus voleva odiarla con tutto se stesso, ma non riusciva a farlo. Voleva odiare quella dea che per l’egoistica scelta di rinascere neonata aveva portato a tanta morte e sofferenza, ma come poteva? Come poteva dirigere il suo odio verso la divinità che tanto aveva a cuore la salvezza dell’umanità?  
Lei era stata troppo innocente, ed era rimasta così gentile da non sembrare neppure reale. Non aveva diritto, un traditore come lui, di odiarla.  
  
Nessuna emozione era permessa al suo cospetto, perché non sentiva di meritare un simile onore; tuttavia, quando il pugnale d’oro sfavillò alla luce argentea della luna, Camus non poté impedirsi di sgranare gli occhi. Ne avvertiva la presenza, il peso della colpa di Saga lo investì come un’onda di marea, e non gli occorreva vederlo per saperlo lì. Dove non avrebbe mai dovuto essere.  
Forse Atena aveva compreso il motivo del loro sacrificio, ma chiedere a Saga di levare l’arma contro di lei… li stava anche punendo, così come si confaceva alla più alta autorità del Santuario.  
Voleva assecondare il loro piano, ma senza lasciarli impuniti. Uno scambio equo.  
  
Fu un attimo.  
Il sangue di Atena, icore dorato, schizzò sul marmo candido ombreggiato dal’immenso colosso raffigurante la dea, e il pugnale tintinnò a terra come unico suono.  
Poi, Camus non riuscì più a respirare.  
  
Le mani di Milo, che tante volte lo avevano abbracciato, accarezzato, stretto a sé con infinito affetto, erano serrate attorno al suo collo. Camus stava piangendo, lacrime amare che finalmente poteva versare senza timore, perché avevano appena compiuto l’atto più immondo esistente a quel mondo.  
Perché Milo non lo riconosceva più se non come nemico.  
Il suo cosmo era ferito, straziante anche solo da sfiorare, ma Camus doveva raggiungerlo. Doveva dirgli la verità. Dirgli che non avrebbe mai tradito Atena di sua volontà.  
Con l’approssimarsi dello scoccare di dodici ore, non c’era quasi più forza nel corpo di Camus, ma doveva tentare; se Milo l’avesse ucciso prima di sapere la verità, entrambi si sarebbero persi nel buio.  
  
Con un ultimo, disperato appello al suo cosmo, Camus ruppe le fragili difese di Milo e riversò in lui tutti i suoi ricordi, le sue colpe, le sue suppliche per un perdono che sapeva di non meritare. Gli donò i ricordi che aveva del suo risveglio, di Shion che architettava la loro unica speranza di vincere la Guerra, appeso ad un filo di vita ma determinato a non morire prima di aver salvato chi amava.  
La stretta di Milo attorno al suo collo dapprima si rafforzò, e Camus si sentì devastato nell’udire la sua voce spezzata dal pianto che gli intimava di smettere, ma non si arrese. Non voleva farlo, non poteva lasciare Milo con la convinzione di essere stato ingannato.  
Poi, d’improvviso, Milo lasciò la presa e cadde in ginocchio.  
  
Camus, senza più forze da spendere, rovinò a terra a peso morto, già pronto a sentire l’impatto con il freddo marmo sotto di lui; ma non arrivò. Milo gli aveva impedito di cadere, sorreggendolo con le mani sulle sue spalle, e mai più di allora Camus desiderava poterlo vedere.  
Un’ultima volta, prima di sparire.  
Udì a stento la flebile domanda che gli porse, sussurrata con una voce inquinata di lacrime, e gli rispose che sì, tutto ciò che gli aveva appena mostrato era verità. Non poteva usare la voce, ma Camus sapeva che Milo lo aveva capito.  
Quando si sentì abbracciare da lui, ogni singolo argine venne spazzato via come se le sue emozioni si fossero tramutate in tempesta, e scoppiò a piangere come un ragazzino.  
  
Ma non avevano tempo.  
  
Shura, l’unico con la facoltà della parola, si prese la briga di spiegare la situazione ai Cavalieri d’Oro ancora in vita, rapido e conciso ma senza perdere ciò che di più importante doveva esser detto. Saga, ancora devastato dall’aver mosso il pugnale che aveva condotto Atena all’inferno, aggiunse solo pochi dettagli parlando direttamente alla coscienza dei suoi interlocutore, quindi lo stallo di interruppe.  
Sorretto da Milo, il già Cavaliere di Aquarius si tirò in piedi e strinse la mano del suo scorpione un’ultima volta.  
Subito dopo, i tre Cavalieri resuscitati si teletrasportarono via per portare avanti il loro piano, e i Cavalieri d’Oro li seguirono senza indugio al palazzo di Ade.  
  
  
  
Camus sospirò, un respiro che andò a perdersi nella vasta solitudine della sua biblioteca, e scosse la testa; quei ricordi non accennavano ad affievolirsi neppure dopo tanti anni trascorsi nella foschia della non-vita. Chissà, forse erano rimasti a monito delle sue azioni, o forse era lui stesso che rifiutava inconsciamente di dimenticarli.  
Qualunque fosse il motivo, la sua nuova vita non era priva di essi.  
Quelle dodici ore erano state l’eternità più lunga mai vissuta da Camus, ed anche quella più dolorosa. Forse avrebbe potuto sperare di dimenticare la sua volontà di partecipare agli schemi di Shion, o l’Urlo di Atena che aveva scagliato a sangue freddo contro Shaka, ma quelle ultime manciate di minuti… no, quelle non poteva e non _doveva_ dimenticarle.  
  
Al tempo non era consapevole di ciò che Milo si era inflitto, e di ciò che Kanon era diventato per il suo cuore in attesa di poter essere rammendato. Si era sentito in colpa, dopo aver appreso del legame – seppur distorto – che stava andando formandosi tra loro.  
Quella notte sotto il colosso di Atena, lui era lì. Aveva visto Milo riabbracciare Camus nonostante la nera Surplice che ne deformava il suo cosmo dorato, solo perché il suo egoismo lo aveva reso più cieco della tecnica ultima di Shaka. Avrebbe dovuto scusarsi con lui, domandargli perdono, ma non c’era mai riuscito nemmeno dopo la loro rinascita.  
Un po’ perché non voleva perdere l’unica persona che avesse mai amato, un po’ perché voleva impedire altra sofferenza. Milo non l’aveva mai detto apertamente, ma era chiaro che si fosse rifugiato da Kanon solo per colmare un vuoto insopportabile.  
Tuttavia, con il cuore immobile ed un corpo preso in prestito, Camus non si era dato pena di capire.  
  
E quando avevano fatto ritorno in Germania… Camus avrebbe dato la vita altre cento volte pur di impedire a Crystal di correre a soccorrerlo. Al tempo era stato fiero di lui, del suo coraggio, di tutti i progressi che aveva compiuto, ma a ripensarci dopo i fatti avrebbe voluto tenerlo al sicuro.  
Anche se, per esperienza, sapeva che non ci sarebbe riuscito.  
Crystal era uno spirito libero, gelido ma altruista più di quanto Camus non fosse mai stato, ed imprigionarlo non significava proteggerlo.  
Se non altro, avrebbe voluto impedirgli di vederlo morire un’altra volta. Avrebbe voluto salutarlo con un sorriso, invece che con il dolore sul volto, parlare con lui come aveva parlato con Milo, fargli sapere che lui era una delle persone più importanti della sua esistenza.  
Ade non gliel’aveva permesso.  
  
Stanco di pensare al passato, Camus scosse la testa e uscì dalla sua biblioteca, lasciando incompiuto il lavoro che lo aveva impegnato prima di perdersi. Una nuova occasione l’aveva ricevuta, non aveva senso fermarsi su ciò che non si sarebbe più ripetuto.  
Tuttavia, quando oltrepassò lo specchio appeso in corridoio, vi si bloccò di fronte pieno di stupore; il suo viso era solcato di lacrime che non si era accorto di aver versato, fredde come il ghiaccio che raffreddava il suo intero essere.  
Camus sollevò una mano ad asciugarle e chiuse gli occhi, chino di fronte allo specchio, la fronte quasi a toccare la fredda superficie argentea che rimandava indietro la sua immagine, e sorrise quando sentì le braccia forti di Milo avvolgersi attorno alla sua vita.  
Non disse nulla, limitandosi a confortarlo con il suo calore, e Camus ricordò di non essere più solo.  
  
Il passato era stato crudele, ma forse, in quel presente che era stato loro donato, potevano finalmente vivere felici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perché Camus non ne ha già passate troppe. 
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Tempo  
> Coppia: Shion x Dohko  
> Personaggi principali: Shion e Dohko  
> Rating: G  
> Data di pubblicazione: domenica  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un nuovo capitolo ogni domenica. Se gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.  
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, prima di cominciare la seconda serie, "Oltre i Cavalieri".
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.  
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	41. Tempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note obbligatorie (leggetele o sarete confusi all'inverosimile):  
> *l’armatura del Bulino (o Caelum) è indicata da Kurumada come di bronzo (enciclopedia Taizen). Ai fini della storia, l’ho modificata in argento.  
> **per rispettare la parità di grado di Shion e Dohko, anche l’armatura del Dragone è stata modificata in argento nel XVIII secolo. Per maggiori informazioni su quanto abbia fatto la smartass in merito, leggete le note finali.  
> ***che Dohko e Shion fossero Cavalieri di Bronzo prima di essere promossi si scopre in Next Dimension; ovviamente ho giudicato un po’ più appropriato alzarli di rango, conoscendo i personaggi. Anche perché giudico abbastanza assurdo che così tanti bronzini siano capaci di diventare d’Oro, già i cinque (+Asher, colpa mia) della classica sono un po’ troppi per essere “realistico”. Ho voluto bilanciare (ah-ah) un po’ le cose. Non me ne volete per avervi messo delle note a tradimento a inizio storia, ma bisogna davvero leggerle. 

##  **Tempo**

###  **Dohko x Shion**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Dettagli sul world-building nell'introduzione  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Dohko e Shion  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali  


_Per alcuni il tempo non passa mai, mentre per altri si muove troppo in fretta. Pochi lo hanno visto fermarsi e non scorrere più. Il tempo è complicato, crudele, incapace di perdonare. Ma viene sempre ricordato._

* * *

  
  
  
Per Shion il sole era la luce più bella esistente, in particolar modo perché non poteva vederla per gran parte delle sue settimane, ma quella mattina lo stava rendendo più irritabile che allegro. Sbuffando via un lamento, sollevò un braccio a schermarsi il viso dai raggi di sole che filtravano attraverso la finestra, rimproverandosi di non aver tirato le tende prima di seguire Dohko a letto.  
Di biasimarsi troppo non era il caso, perché tra il ricordarsi di chiudere le tende e il prestare attenzione al suo fidanzato la scelta era ovvia, ma se ne stava pentendo almeno un po’.  
Specialmente perché non gli restavano che un paio d’ore di libertà prima di dover tornare al buio dell’inferno, e dover aspettare altri sei giorni.  
Addormentarsi non era stata un’idea né sua né di Dohko, e sprecare le loro preziose ore assieme in quel modo era a dir poco deplorevole, ma… tra una cosa e l’altra, erano trascorsi quasi due mesi dall’ultima volta in cui erano riusciti ad aggiungere qualcosa di più audace ai loro baci.  
Ed erano stati entrambi impazienti e frenetici come fossero tornati al passato, indietro ad un tempo in cui erano ancora Cavalieri d’Argento giovani e tremendamente innamorati.  
  
A ripensarci, Shion non riusciva più a capacitarsi di quanto la fortuna li avesse accompagnati. Il passato dei Cavalieri non era splendente com’era più volte descritto, e se qualcuno avesse scoperto che tra loro ben altro esisteva oltre l’amicizia…  
Erano stati fin troppo imprudenti, lì dove i Cavalieri non potevano sposarsi né intrecciare rapporti d’amore, troppo irresponsabili nel loro desiderio di piegare le regole.  
 _Siamo lontani dal Santuario_ , si dicevano, nel tono più convincente che potessero sollecitare. _Nessuno potrà mai saperlo_.  
Tante volte avevano rischiato anche per un solo bacio, una singola carezza, ma mai vestendo l’argento che li rappresentava. Al tempo era stato Dohko il più accorto, il più cauto nelle loro fughe, mentre Shion era impaziente e non poteva evitarsi di giudicare ingiuste le leggi del Santuario.  
Avrebbero potuto lasciare i Cavalieri e condurre una vita tranquilla, ma neppure il mondo attorno a loro era capace di accettare un amore così rifiutato e disprezzato. Inoltre, le voci che circolavano su Ilias e la sua decisione di abbandonare le Sacre Vestigia per sposarsi non avevano fatto altro che dissuadere sia Shion che Dohko da quella strada. Erano entrambi troppo orgogliosi per sapersi bersaglio di simili pettegolezzi, anche se forse nessuno li avrebbe neppure degnati di uno sguardo.  
  
E poi, ancora giovanissimi, il loro cosmo si era innalzato e risvegliato tanto da innescare la costellazione zodiacale sotto cui, inaspettatamente, erano nati. Shion, che al tempo sapeva essere protetto dal Bulino, e Dohko, che al tempo sapeva essere protetto dal Dragone, furono insigniti del grado più alto con loro sommo stupore. Vestire l’oro dei più forti era ciò che li aveva permanentemente dissuasi dal lasciare il Santuario.  
Non più una questione d’orgoglio o di paura, ma di onore.  
Come Cavaliere dell’Ariete, Shion aveva onorato sia se stesso che il suo maestro, e come Cavaliere della Bilancia la decisione di Dohko era ostacolata dal desiderio di diventare migliore.  
Vivere allo Zodiaco d’Oro era stata una prova impegnativa, stare costantemente all’erta quando si incontravano aveva reso l’atmosfera irrespirabile, ma con il tempo avevano imparato a convivere con la lontananza e ad afferrare le loro occasioni con metodica attenzione.  
  
Tuttavia, vivere con il costante tormento di sapere l’altro in missione, senza aver modo di conoscere ciò che stava affrontando, era stata forse l’esperienza più gravosa della loro vita. E non potersi riabbracciare al ritorno, poche volte illesi e il più coperti di ferite, era ancora più insopportabile.  
L’attesa, la cautela, i tanti divieti e le rinunce che avevano sopportato sembravano un fardello impossibile da scacciar via.  
E con la Guerra Sacra ad incombere, una dea da ritrovare e tanti Cavalieri da addestrare, sul loro animo pesava molto più di quanto avrebbero mai potuto credere di sopportare.  
  
Ma non era per egoismo che Shion, appena vestiti i panni di Gran Sacerdote, aveva deciso di abolire quelle leggi. Non per Dohko, non per se stesso, anche se un po’ la sua stessa storia non era esente di colpevolezza.  
Shion lo aveva fatto per tutti i Cavalieri che sarebbero venuti, per la libertà di essere felici che nessuno doveva vedersi portata via. Lo aveva fatto per ciò che aveva visto nella sua generazione, per il dolore affrontato da chi non poteva amarsi e da chi aveva visto i propri amati morire.  
Lo aveva fatto per Manigoldo, che aveva visto piangere molto più degli altri la morte di Albafica, avendo visto quanto la sua scintilla ironica e giocosa andar spegnendosi. Lo aveva fatto per Sisyphus, che nel sapere della valorosa caduta di El Cid era crollato in ginocchio con gli occhi privi della sua luce. Lo aveva fatto per Kardia e Degél, che si erano amati e salvati a vicenda solo per morire separati.  
Lo aveva fatto per tutti i Cavalieri del passato e per tutti i Cavalieri che sarebbero arrivati.  
Ricordava ancora l’ira tremenda che lo aveva colto nell’apprendere il motivo dell’esistenza di leggi così ostili.  
Nel venire a conoscenza che i Cavalieri non potevano amarsi solo perché si temeva che tali sentimenti potessero interferire con il loro sacro compito.  
  
Fumante di rabbia, Shion aveva eliminato dalla storia quelle leggi, perché che senso aveva impedire un sentimento che non poteva scomparire a comando? Che senso aveva proibire ai Cavalieri di amarsi, di trascorrere la loro vita assieme? Morire accadeva così spesso per chi combatteva al servizio degli dei, era semplicemente intollerabile derubare tanti valorosi ed altruisti guerrieri di una felicità che avevano il diritto di avere.  
 _Meglio morire sapendo di essere stati felici, piuttosto che lasciare questo mondo dopo aver amato nell’ombra_ , aveva detto, quando i più scettici si erano presentati con i loro dubbi. _Se i Cavalieri devono soffrire, perché non lasciarli liberi di amarsi? Se devono morire per gli dei, perché impedire loro di alleggerire i cuori che hanno in petto?_.  
Domanda dopo domanda, Shion non si era fatto cogliere impreparato e aveva risposto con chiare argomentazioni, legittimando l’abolizione delle leggi neppure una settimana dopo la sua investitura.  
Aveva donato a tutti il tempo di stare insieme, la possibilità di vivere alla luce del sole senza aver paura.  
  
Ed ora, in un’epoca in cui la libertà era all’ordine del giorno, era lui a non avere più tempo.  
  
Con un sospiro ancora assonnato, voltò la testa e sorrise.  
Al suo fianco, immerso in un sonno a prima vista profondo, Dohko sembrava del tutto ignaro alle preoccupazioni che vorticavano nella mente di Shion. Il suo viso era rilassato, privo dell’immancabile scintilla d’ironia che lo animava da sveglio, e gli ispirava la stessa tenerezza di tanti anni prima.  
Il tempo, o meglio la mancanza di tempo non era stata clemente con nessuno dei due. Per ironia della sorte, Shion aveva permesso ai Cavalieri di legarsi oltre l’amicizia, e lui stesso aveva perso Dohko ai lontani Cinque Picchi.  
Gentile, Shion allungò la mano per accarezzargli la guancia e si lasciò sfuggire una morbida risata quando Dohko la afferrò le baciarla, gli occhi smeraldini improvvisamente spalancati.  
«Buongiorno», gli sussurrò, senza mai smettere di sorridere. «Dormito bene?».  
  
  
  
Dohko alzò gli occhi al cielo in risposta al suo innocente dileggio, e osservò con un ghigno divertito il pallido lemuriano che gli sedeva accanto; non c’era centimetro del suo corpo che fosse stato risparmiato, ovunque l’impronta inconfondibile dei suoi baci lo firmava, e non poteva che sentirsene fiero.  
«Non siamo più giovani come una volta, eh? Qualche tempo fa non ci saremmo stancati per così poco», finse di lamentarsi, tirando giù Shion senza preavviso.  
Il lemuriano finì lungo disteso su Dohko, che ne approfittò per accarezzare di nuovo la pelle fredda ma viva sotto i polpastrelli, tracciando i muscoli forti della sua schiena, le spalle, i fianchi, fino a fermarsi sulla curva dei glutei.  
Nonostante la sua condizione fra la vita e la morte, Shion non era poi così diverso da com’era in passato. Ogni curva del suo corpo era impressa a fuoco nella memoria di Dohko, ogni punto che lo faceva sospirare e agitarsi nel suo abbraccio, perfino il canto segreto della sua voce non era cambiato. In un certo senso, era confortante saperlo.  
«Lo sai, abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo», disse, sollevando le sopracciglia con fare inverecondo. «Anche se dubito tu abbia ancora energia a sufficienza, d’altronde sei più vecchio di m- _ehi!_ ».  
  
  
  
Sbuffando esasperato a quel piantagrane, Shion gli assestò una gomitata nel fianco per farlo star zitto, interrompendolo prima ancora di poter sentire qualche altra sciocchezza, e si abbassò fino a sfiorare le labbra di Dohko con le sue: «Chiudi quella bocca», gli disse, facendo vibrare la voce come tanto gli piaceva. «O giuro, te la chiudo io».  
  
  
  
«Ah!», esclamò Dohko, senza celare la malizia del suo sorriso. «Vorrei vederti provare».  
Provocazione accettata.  
Shion scosse la testa e tenne fede alla sua promessa, catturando le labbra di Dohko in un bacio aggressivo, possessivo, che le lasciò umide e arrossate quando il bisogno d’aria prevalse sulla rappresaglia. Del tutto intenzionato a sollecitare ben più di un bacio dal suo fidanzato, Dohko si leccò le labbra senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi d’ametista di Shion, e vinse la partita senza dover neppure imbrogliare.  
  
  
  
  
  
«Dohko?».  
  
  
  
L’interpellato, colto nell’atto di allacciarsi una tunica sul petto, si interruppe per sollevare lo sguardo su Shion. Il lemuriano era già tornato ad indossare la scura Surplice degli Inferi, distorta memoria dell’oro splendente che un tempo lo faceva scintillare alla luce del sole. Per quanto Dohko si sforzasse di tenere a mente che quell’armatura era la sua possibilità di restare, non era comunque facile abituarsi a quella vista.  
La Surplice era più violenta della sua più benevola gemella, le corna che avvolgevano le spalle forti di Shion affilate come rasoi e le curve sostituite da linee spezzate; preferiva vederla a terra piuttosto che su di lui.  
«Cosa c’è?», si riscosse, portando la sua attenzione agli occhi brillanti di Shion.  
  
  
  
Lui sospirò, armeggiando con il bordo frastagliato del mantello: «Pensi mai al tempo che abbiamo perso?».  
  
  
  
La domanda colpì Dohko come un pugno in pieno stomaco.  
Certo che pensava al tempo che avevano perso. Al tempo che avrebbero potuto avere, superata la Guerra Sacra, e che non avevano potuto sfruttare. Al tempo ch’era trascorso con Shion in Grecia e Dohko in Cina. Al tempo che non si erano mai permessi di rubare al loro giovane passato.  
Nell’arco di tre secoli avevano vissuto insieme solo una manciata d’anni, prima che responsabilità più grandi di loro li avessero travolti.  
Shion aveva abolito le leggi che avevano fatto soffrire molte generazioni, e alla fine era stato l’unico – assieme a Dohko – a non potersene rallegrare.  
Non erano neppure riusciti a sposarsi, perché una volta diventato Gran Sacerdote, l’uomo dietro l’elmo d’oro e le vesti sacre non poteva più farlo. Era stata l’unica regola impossibile da abolire, l’unica che Shion non si era permesso di toccare, perché essere il tramite diretto di Atena significava assumersi la responsabilità che ciò conseguiva.  
La buona creanza suggeriva anche che nessun tipo di vicinanza fisica dovesse esistere tra un Sacerdote e altri, ma a quello ci si poteva girare attorno; al matrimonio no.  
  
Lisciandosi la tunica con dita tremanti, Dohko annuì: «Vorrei non pensarci», sospirò. «Ma abbiamo fatto ciò ch’era giusto».  
Dohko non disprezzava Atena per la frattura che aveva causato tra loro. Lei aveva compiuto una scelta difficile ma oculata; se il passato fosse stato diverso, forse la Guerra Sacra del presente si sarebbe svolta in maniera diversa.  
Forse l’Ade prigioniero di se stesso e costretto all’indicibile a causa dei troppi anni di sigillo avrebbe vinto, e sprofondato il mondo nell’Eterna Eclisse prima di tornare se stesso.  
Non esisteva molto a sorreggere un diverso risultato. Ade aveva scelto come suo ospite un Cavaliere di Atena, così vicino alla dea da aver appreso fin troppo, ed era stato così scaltro da voler combattere ai Campi Elisi.  
Se l’intervento di Shion e Dohko non fosse giunto, i Cavalieri avrebbero davvero vinto?  
Era stato Shion a condurre Atena nel profondo degli Inferi, ed era stato Dohko ad informare i Cavalieri d’Oro della loro unica possibilità di infrangere il Muro del Lamento.  
Come sarebbero andate le cose, se Shion e Dohko non avessero sacrificato il loro tempo per il bene degli altri?  
  
No, Dohko non si era mai realmente pentito di essersi fidati della sua dea.  
Ma tutti quegli anni trascorsi in solitudine, con la sola compagnia di qualche lettera e della sua vecchia armatura nascosta sotto la cascata…  
Quando gli era giunta notizia dell’assassinio di Shion, il suo spirito si era così assopito nel tempo che quella perdita così immane neppure la sentì. Aveva pianto, senza capire appieno il motivo, e tutto gli era crollato addosso solo nel momento in cui si liberò della stasi temporale in cui Atena lo aveva imprigionato. Solo nel momento in cui Shion, a quel tempo ancora falso traditore, gli era apparso davanti nel fiore degli anni, com’era l’ultima volta che lo aveva abbracciato.  
Avrebbe volentieri combattuto cento anni e più contro di lui, solo per poter recupera il tempo perso.  
  
  
  
Shion si ritrovò ad annuire, ché Dohko aveva ragione, e poi si lasciò sfuggire una mezza risata: «Sento quasi di dover ringraziare Arles per avermi ucciso», disse, allungando le mani per sistemare le ciocche ribelli di Dohko, ed approfittarne per accarezzare il suo viso. «Se non fosse stato per lui, Ade non mi avrebbe mai permesso di rinascere nel mio corpo così giovane».  
Ironia della sorte allo stato puro, e anche Dohko sembrava pensarla così a giudicare dalla lieve risata con cui gli rispose.  
Quella pugnalata al cuore era stato ciò che di più doloroso Shion aveva mai sperimentato, e perdersi nell’oblio della morte lo aveva terrorizzato, ma d’altro canto… il suo omicidio per mano di Arles lo aveva portato alla rinascita come Specter, nel suo corpo giovane e forte, che aveva mantenuto per tutti gli anni in cui aveva vagato all’inferno senza voler accettare il dono di Atena.  
Non aveva più un posto al Santuario, né fra i Cavalieri – ché le Sacre Vestigia appartenevano a Mur – né sul trono che un tempo era stato suo. Tornare indietro, seppure giovane, non gli era mai sembrata un’opzione da considerare.  
Poi Dohko si era prostrato ai piedi di Ade, per chiedere ciò che Shion non voleva meritare, e Ade aveva loro concesso quel tempo che avevano perso.  
Quelle dodici ore che, se Shion avesse finalmente imparato a perdonare se stesso, potevano diventare giorni, mesi e anni. Sapeva che il dono di Atena e di Ade era valido anche per lui. Che era ancora in tempo per andare avanti e rinascere, abbandonando la sua condizione a metà fra vita e morte.  
Poteva ancora riprendersi quel tempo e sfruttarlo senza riserve.  
  
Tuttavia, dove sarebbe mai andato?  
La Casa dell’Ariete non era più sua, la Tredicesima Casa apparteneva a Saga, e il Santuario non era luogo per un Cavaliere che non conosceva il suo posto.  
Inoltre, Shion sentiva già adesso di avere un debito di gratitudine nei confronti di Ade. Per non averlo condannato all’oblio eterno per le sue menzogne, e per avergli concesso quella vita a metà per essere felice.  
Come avrebbe reagito Dohko nel sapere che Shion, nonostante la sua fedeltà ad Atena e il suo legame con lui, avrebbe voluto continuare a portare il peso di quell’armatura cupa e aggressiva?  
Poteva solo restare negli Inferi, o nel grande castello che sorgeva in Germania, perché non vedeva altro modo se non quello per ringraziare l’imperatore dei morti per l’opportunità che gli era stata concessa.  
  
«Avanti», disse, scuotendosi dalla testa quei cupi pensieri. «Non mi resta molto tempo».  
Si chinò a baciare Dohko un’ultima volta e, riluttante, si districò dall’abbraccio in cui non si era reso conto di essere finito.  
Sapeva che Dohko non avrebbe aspettato sei giorni e che l’avrebbe presto raggiunto negli Inferi per trascorrere altre ore assieme, ma non era mai facile tornare al buio dopo aver assaggiato il sole.  
Forse, un giorno, Shion avrebbe finalmente deciso di accettare il dono degli dei e fare ritorno nel mondo dei vivi. Ma fino ad allora, poteva solo usare il tempo a sua disposizione senza commettere ancora l’errore di sprecarlo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sì, lo so che l’armatura del Dragone è di bronzo e non d’argento, ma ho le mie ragioni per averla cambiata in argento nel passato. Primo, Dohko combatte usando prevalentemente tecniche legate a quell’armatura, e no non mi interessa che sia una cosa utile alla trama e utile a Sirio. Secondo, siccome in Saint Seiya Omega l’armatura dell’Aquila è passata da argento a bronzo, ho preso la palla al balzo e fatto la stessa cosa. Che so, magari quella del Dragone è stata pestata male, e per lo shock s’è abbassata di grado.  
> Leo Ilias, per chi non segue il manga, è il padre di Regulus (Lost Canvas).  
> Il Gran Sacerdote che non può sposarsi deriva direttamente dal fatto che Atena sia una dea vergine (quindi non sposata, secondo le convenzioni della Grecia Antica). Il fatto che Saga sorvoli sulla convenzione di evitare i suoi comportamenti è legato al suo passato come Arles. In poche parole, il matrimonio per il sacerdote è vietato per legge, tutto il resto è tecnicamente possibile ma comunque sconsigliato.  
> Mi servono delle scappatoie, che ci posso fa.
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Il Fato è una Brutta Bestia  
> Coppia: Crystal x Shun  
> Personaggi principali: Crystal e Shun  
> Personaggi secondari: Ikki e i Cavalieri d'Oro  
> Rating: G  
> Data di pubblicazione: domenica  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un nuovo capitolo ogni domenica. Se gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.   
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, prima di cominciare la seconda serie, "Oltre i Cavalieri".
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	42. Il Fato è una Brutta Bestia

##  **Il Fato è una Brutta Bestia**

###  **Crystal x Shun**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Dettagli sul world-building nell'introduzione  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Crystal e Shun  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali  


_I matrimoni sono fonti di splendidi ricordi, di amore, di divertimento, qualche volta di follia. Alcuni, anche se sereni, possono traumatizzare i loro ospiti._

* * *

Mi scuso per il ritardo, ho avuto un contrattempo di troppo.

  
  
  
  
Shun si guardò allo specchio per la quindicesima volta in cinque minuti, armeggiando nervosamente con i lembi del suo gilet. Era elegante, di uno splendido rosa pallido con rifiniture più scure e bottoni d’oro, ma non riusciva ad apprezzarne la bellezza in quel momento.  
Perfino Ikki, che gli ronzava attorno cercando di renderlo più presentabile di quanto già normalmente non fosse, era passato in secondo piano.  
Quasi neppure lo sentì quando gli chiese di girarsi, così da potergli adagiare sulle spalle lo splendido mantello che tanto assomigliava alle ali delle Vestigia Divine di Andromeda. La stoffa era pregiata, tinta e ricamata da mani esperte che avevano seguito le indicazioni dei loro clienti alla lettera; nulla di più adatto per un Cavaliere.  
Le cinghie del mantello si incrociavano a formare una x sul petto di Shun, ed erano chiuse da un cristallo d’ametista che ne celava il punto di congiunzione; era stato Alberich a far pervenire quelle gemme ad Ikki, che a sua volta le aveva consegnate all’abile sarta di Rodorio, anche se convincerlo a dare via anche solo un frammento era stata un’impresa non da poco.  
  
Quello a cui Shun prestò finalmente attenzione era la spalliera forgiata da Mur per completare l’abito, simile a quella della sua armatura ma decorata da una maschera raffigurante Andromeda, squisitamente modellata nel metallo come fosse stato argilla.  
Dalle spalle si diramavano anche due sottili catene, forgiate per essere simili alla sua fedele Catena di Andromeda, le estremità attorcigliate attorno agli avambracci esattamente come le portava con l’armatura indosso.  
Tuttavia, l’ammirazione per l’abilità con cui era stato creato ciò che indossava venne presto sopraffatta da una nuova ondata di nervosismo, e Shun prese a giocherellare con l’estremità di una delle catene, incapace di star fermo.  
  
  
  
Notando l’irrequietezza del fratello, Ikki perse solo il tempo necessario ad assicurarsi che tutto fosse a posto, quindi indicò a Shun si sedersi sulla sedia vicina e cominciò a spazzolargli i lunghi capelli, una chioma che non poteva essere più diversa dai riccioli blu intenso sfoggiati dal maggiore. Non che avesse davvero bisogno di sistemarli, ma sempre meglio che lasciare Shun al suo nervosismo.  
«Buon cielo, smetti di sospirare», finì per rimproverarlo, all’ennesimo sbuffo. «Come mai sei così nervoso?». Il suo tono era leggero, un timbro di voce che sin dalla giovinezza aveva riservato solo e soltanto a Shun, ma non poté impedirsi quel piccolo rimbrotto.  
Le abitudini erano dure a morire, non c’era molto da fare.  
  
  
  
In risposta, Shun alzò le spalle: «Non lo so», disse, genuinamente confuso dalla miriade di emozioni che vorticavano senza rima. «È difficile rendermi conto di ciò che sta per accadere».  
Il matrimonio funzionava utilizzando meccanismi sconosciuti alla sua mente. Shun era sempre additato come il più romantico al Santuario, a causa del suo cuore gentile, ma la verità era che non aveva mai capito cosa facesse girare gli ingranaggi di un giorno così importante.  
Era Crystal quello davvero romantico, non lui. Shun aveva paura di fare un passo falso e rovinare tutto, aveva paura di deludere le aspettative di chi lo guardava dall’esterno.  
Quel giorno era importante per loro, forse uno dei più importanti della loro intera vita; non si sarebbe mai perdonato un errore, né avrebbe sopportato di mettere in imbarazzo Crystal o suo fratello per uno sbaglio. Per quanto si sentisse terribilmente emozionato per il legame che stava per unirsi, Shun era terrorizzato da se stesso.  
  
«E se sbagliassi qualcosa?».  
  
  
  
«Qualcuno si farà una mezza risata, e la cerimonia continuerà fino alla fine», rispose con prontezza Ikki, che aveva cominciato ad aspettarsi domande simili dal fratello.  
Sin dal nefasto giorno in cui Ade aveva preso il sopravvento su di lui, Shun aveva cominciato a dubitare di se stesso in maniera quasi ossessiva. Si addossava colpe che non aveva, domandava scusa perfino per sbagli che normalmente avrebbe affrontato senza alcun problema, e non si fidava più della sua stessa persona. C’erano giorni in cui era spaventato all’idea di essere nella stessa stanza con altre persone, terrorizzato dalla prospettiva di far del male ai suoi compagni, e giorni in cui cercava rassicurazioni e consigli da chiunque incontrasse.  
C’era voluto molto tempo, molti mesi di infinita pazienza, per far riemergere lo Shun di una volta. Ikki aveva cercato di affrontare il trauma del fratello da solo, mal fidandosi di chiunque altro tentasse di avvicinarsi, ma quando Crystal era stato l’unica persona in grado di calmarlo da uno dei suoi troppi incubi… cedere al suo aiuto gli era sembrato inevitabile.  
Da allora, nonostante fosse migliorato considerevolmente, nonostante fossero trascorsi anni, Shun ancora non era tornato alla sua normale persona. La sua indole gentile era ancora lì, il suo essere restio alla battaglia non era sparito, ma qualcosa si era spezzato in lui. Sia sul campo di battaglia che fuori.  
E Ikki, nonostante fossero entrambi ben dentro l’età adulta, era sempre pronto ad aiutarlo se ne aveva bisogno.  
  
Era confortante sapere che, dopo quel giorno, Shun avrebbe avuto qualcuno al suo fianco sempre e comunque, lesto nell’allungare la mano se aveva bisogno di supporto. Per quanto Ikki avesse dubitato di Crystal, specialmente alle prime scintille scoppiate tra loro, non aveva più riserve da molto tempo ormai. E non aveva diritto di averne, perché entrambi erano adulti capaci di scegliere e rivedere i loro affari.  
Con uno sbuffo, mise giù la spazzola e osservò la cascata smeraldina ora perfettamente in ordine, quindi osservò Shun alzarsi e guardarsi allo specchio; la luce nei suoi occhi era più accesa, forse i dubbi stavano lasciando il posto alla ben più lieta felicità.  
«Vuoi davvero che ti accompagni io, fratellino?», gli chiese, sorridendo sull’ultima parola. «Non so se merito un onore simile».  
Dopotutto, Ikki non aveva avuto un passato d’oro con Shun. Ciò che aveva compiuto durante la Guerra Galattica e in seguito assieme ai Cavalieri Neri… rabbrividiva ancora al solo pensiero di aver quasi ucciso suo fratello.  
Tutta quella rabbia Shun non meritava di subirla.  
  
  
  
Cogliendo l’antifona, Shun dimenticò i pensieri che l’assillavano e alzò gli occhi al cielo con un sospiro: «Non dire assurdità», lo rimproverò, guardandolo dal riflesso nello specchio. «Non potrei volere nessun altro».  
Sapeva che Ikki non aveva mai smesso di rimuginare sul passato, ma le sue azioni non erano mai state dettate dal suo vero animo. Ikki era stato costretto sul sentiero dell’odio, di una rabbia senza pari, ma non l’aveva scelto di sua spontanea volontà.  
Come poteva Shun rifiutare suo fratello per qualcosa che mai aveva desiderato compiere?  
Si voltò e gli sorrise, strizzando gli occhi: «Va’ ad indossare la tua armatura, fratello. Sto per sposarmi, e che gli dei ti fulminino se non sarai tu ad accompagnarmi da Crystal».  
Detto ciò, vide suo fratello uscire e chiudersi la porta alle spalle, in un’atmosfera molto più leggera. Certo, Shun avrebbe potuto chiedere al suo maestro di accompagnarlo, ma in quel giorno così importante voleva la sua famiglia.  
E se anche Albione lo aveva cresciuto, Ikki restava l’unica persona davvero in grado di comprenderlo e conoscerlo a parte forse Crystal.  
  
Quando finalmente si guardò allo specchio con l’intento di osservarsi e non di rimasticare gli stessi pensieri, mandò a mente di ringraziare sia Mur che la sarta che aveva confezionato il suo completo.  
Poi, un paio di colpi alla porta lo distrassero, e la testa di Nemes fece capolino per dirgli che era ora di presentarsi alla cerimonia.  
  
  
  
  
  
La scena che lo colpì non appena mise piede nella grande sala addobbata a festa era molto più familiare di quanto si aspettasse. Il palcoscenico era lo stesso che aveva accolto il matrimonio di Milo e Camus, la spettacolare sala del trono decorata da miriadi di festoni e attraversata di bianco e oro ovunque l’occhio si posasse.  
Atena aveva fatto un’eccezione anche per loro, che Cavalieri d’Oro non erano, ma avevano rischiato tanto e troppo più dei Cavalieri di Bronzo che non erano scesi sotto il mare o negli Inferi. Quell’onore era quanto di più alto la dea potesse loro concedere, un matrimonio celebrato nel luogo più sacro del Santuario.  
Ma alla fine, tutto era accessorio.  
Shun sentiva chiaramente il braccio di Ikki condurlo attraverso la folla di Cavalieri e soldati rilucenti d’armature, ma non aveva occhi che per la persona ad attenderlo.  
Non vide il sorriso di Seiya, né lo sguardo fiero di Sirio, ma solo il viso pieno d’aspettativa di Crystal e la bellezza sfolgorante di ciò che era e che indossava.  
  
Era abbigliato di bianco, rilucente come la sua armatura, ma dietro di lui si stendevano come in una coda le ali del cigno, grandi piume di stoffa più scura che rendevano la sua figura ancora più solenne. I capelli biondi, normalmente liberi di essere selvaggi, erano tenuti in una coda che gli scopriva il viso pallido ma vivo d’emozione.  
Al suo collo, scintillante d’oro e di gemme, pendeva la piccola croce unico ricordo di sua madre, che Shun lo aveva pregato di non lasciare da parte nonostante la natura ben diversa del loro matrimonio.  
Non appena Ikki lo lasciò andare, Shun ebbe solo un paio di secondi sotto i riflettori prima di afferrare la mano tesa di Crystal e mettersi al suo fianco, incapace di guardare ovunque se non nei suoi limpidi occhi azzurri.  
Con sua somma sorpresa, e forse con la sorpresa di quasi tutti i presenti, non era lui ad avere gli occhi lucidi, ma Crystal.  
  
Alle loro spalle, sfavillanti d’oro alla luce di miriadi di candele, stavano in piedi i loro testimoni; Camus per Crystal e Milo per Shun.  
Quando Shun aveva fatto sapere a Crystal di volere proprio lui come testimone di nozze, il cigno gli aveva domandato il motivo di una simile scelta; avrebbe avuto molto più senso chiederlo ad Albione, o a Shaka, che pure erano figure molto importanti nella vita di Shun, e questi era stato pienamente d’accordo con il discorso di Crystal.  
Tuttavia, negli anni trascorsi dal miracoloso ritorno dei Cavalieri caduti, Shun aveva imparato a conoscere la famiglia che Crystal aveva adottato senza riserve. Milo era un individuo a dir poco inconsueto, e a volte la descrizione migliore che si poteva fare di lui dall’esterno era “piantagrane”. Ma Shun aveva finito per affezionarsi a lui, al modo amorevole in cui si rivolgeva ancora a Crystal, alla premura che aveva dimostrato tante volte anche per Shun.  
Alla fine, Shun si era sentito più vicino a Milo che non a Shaka, che pure era una persona poco avvezza ai legami affettivi, o ad Albione, che pur essendo stato una figura molto importante nella sua vita non era mai giunto ad un affetto davvero famigliare.  
Tutto questo Shun aveva spiegato a Crystal, ed avevano scalato insieme lo Zodiaco d’Oro per parlare con i loro testimoni scelti.  
  
Shun sapeva che Milo stava sorridendo a trentadue denti. Non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per confermarlo. E sapeva anche che Camus, invece di essere stoico come sempre, stava lottando per non cedere alle emozioni.  
Era stata la prima cosa che Crystal gli aveva detto, subito dopo essere tornati a casa, di non perdere l’occasione di vedere Camus così come lo vedeva lui.  
Ma per quanto Shun volesse accontentare Crystal, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da chi stava per diventare suo marito, e non lesse altro che gioia negli occhi azzurri che rimandavano la stessa lieta espressione.  
  
Erano cresciuti così tanto, sopportato fatica, dolore, disperazione, e tutto li aveva ripagati. Ogni singolo attimo di sofferenza, ogni secondo trascorso in battaglia li aveva condotti lì, mano nella mano, ad attendere l’arrivo di Saga che li avrebbe sposati.  
Era l’unica differenza che ci sarebbe stata tra il matrimonio di Milo e Camus e il loro. Non poteva essere Atena a sposare due Cavalieri di Bronzo, ma la sua intercessione sarebbe comunque stata presente. Il suo sorriso sarebbe comunque stato presente.  
C’erano stati momenti in cui Shun aveva perso la fiducia in quella dea. Momenti in cui gli era sembrata infantile, troppo legata alla sua natura umana al punto da trascurare i suoi doveri, ma anche lei era cresciuta.  
Quando lo aveva strappato via al giogo di Ade, quando aveva cercato di tenere lui e gli altri Cavalieri di Bronzo lontani dalla Guerra Sacra, Shun si era sentito davvero fiero di combattere per lei.  
E non poteva che sentirsi profondamente onorato nel potersi sposare con i suoi occhi puntati su di lui.  
  
Atena giunse in quel momento, affiancata da Saga che per l’occasione era abbigliato d’oro invece che di bianco, e Shun strinse la mano dell’uomo a cui stava per unirsi; la trepidazione tornò a farsi sentire, ma il nervosismo non poteva che essere mitigato dalla fredda presenza che si stagliava così vicino a lui. Era confortante, più della più calda coperta in inverno, un gelo familiare che mai lo aveva abbandonato nelle loro peripezie.  
Calpestando il morbido tappeto bianco, Atena si fermò di fronte ai due promessi sposi e sorrise a entrambi, prima di accomodarsi sul trono d’oro alle sue spalle e cedere il posto al Gran Sacerdote.  
  
La sala del trono, che fino a quel momento era stata percorsa da un brusio ininterrotto di voci, cadde del silenzio più assoluto non appena Saga sollevò un braccio, e il cuore di Shun perse un battito. Stavano per essere sposati, il momento era così prossimo da sembrare palpabile.  
L’intera cerimonia scorse via lenta e veloce a un tempo, unica àncora alla realtà per Shun la mano di Crystal che rifiutava di lasciar andare, ma non pianse.  
Era troppo felice, _troppo_ perfino per piangere lacrime di gioia.  
Quando Saga concluse la lunga cerimonia di rito, era Crystal quello con le lacrime lungo le guance. Shun non voleva far altro che ridere, esultare, promettere il suo giuramento e concludere finalmente il loro matrimonio con la splendida nota di un sorriso.  
  
  
  
A braccia spalancate, abbracciando da lontano i due sposi, Saga sorrise: «Guardatevi negli occhi, e confessate a voi stessi e a noi tutti ciò che sta per legarvi», dichiarò, la stessa frase che aveva recitato Atena per i suoi Cavalieri d’Oro, recante la medesima importanza per chi aveva di fronte. «Siate onesti, sinceri con voi stessi e con chi vi sta di fronte, e parlatevi con il cuore».  
  
  
  
La parola toccò a Shun che, incoraggiato dalla morbida e paziente espressione sul viso di Saga, strinse le mani di Crystal e prese il coraggio che gli occorreva per parlare: «Per molto tempo ho creduto che nell’essere amati non esistesse vera felicità. Che questa stava nell’amare gli altri, e nel dare via tutto per gli altri», esordì.  
La presenza di tante altre anime alle sue spalle tornò a farsi sentire, e chiuse gli occhi per scacciare via la tensione che non voleva accogliere di nuovo; ciò che aveva da dire era importante, troppo per lasciare che i suoi vecchi timori riaffiorassero.  
Perciò scosse la testa, tornò a guardare Crystal e sorrise: «Ma tu mi hai aiutato a capire che amare non significa cedere senza avere nulla in cambio. Sei stato al mio fianco sempre, abbiamo combattuto assieme, vissuto assieme, e non mi hai mai abbandonato. Crystal, tu… tu mi hai amato al punto di volermi salvare perfino da me stesso, senza volerti arrendere. E…».  
Shun si interruppe, all’improvviso bloccato da un groppo in gola, ma non si permise di piangere. Aveva pianto troppo di fronte a Crystal, aveva pianto gli altri, aveva pianto se stesso e ciò che aveva perso. Non poteva piangere anche al loro matrimonio.  
Perciò sorrise, sorrise quanto più il suo viso potesse sopportare, guardando senza vergogna negli occhi lucidi che reggevano il suo sguardo: «Non esistono parole a questo mondo per spiegare ciò che mi lega a te. Tu mi hai insegnato ad essere amato, e ad amare senza perdere me stesso. Mi hai amato quando non ero in grado di capire, e mi hai amato quando ero preda del buio».  
  
Shun non avrebbe mai dimenticato la luce che Crystal aveva riportato nella sua anima. Schiavo di Ade e di ciò che si era lasciato alle spalle, Shun si era quasi perso. Nessuno riusciva a soccorrerlo, nessuno era stato capace di squarciare l’oscurità che si era impossessata di lui fino a portarlo sull’orlo della follia.  
Ikki lo aveva accompagnato, gli aveva evitato di affondare, ma era Crystal il motivo per cui era ancora lì. Crystal lo aveva fatto riemergere, lo aveva preso per mano e trascinato via dall’oceano di morte e terrore in cui rischiava di annegare giorno dopo giorno.  
Non fu a cuor leggero che Shun pronunciò la promessa che non solo aveva imparato, ma accettato con tutto se stesso: «Prometto e giuro di restare al tuo fianco per sempre, in pace e sul campo di battaglia, in allegrezza e pianto, finché l’Elisio non ci chiamerà a sé nel giorno della nostra morte», annunciò, voce cristallina e tono risoluto. «Prometto e giuro di legarmi a te, spirito e cosmo, e di non abbandonarti, ché se mai dovessi farlo sventura e disgrazia s’abbatterebbero violente su di me».  
  
  
  
Crystal, che non si aspettava si sentire una cosa simile, restò in silenzio per qualche momento, cercando di assimilare tutto ciò che Shun gli aveva appena detto. Non aveva mai guardato le cose da quella prospettiva, per lui era sempre sembrato normale relazionarsi in quel modo con Shun; non sapeva quanto a fondo il suo spirito di sacrificio avesse messo radici, al punto da convincerlo di non poter essere amato.  
Si sentì quasi in colpa per non aver capito cosa veramente avesse fatto per lui, ma quel sentimento non durò a lungo. Shun si era liberato di quella mentalità che gli impediva di cercare la felicità negli altri, e tanto bastava.  
Perciò deglutì a vuoto, racimolando le parole che si era ripromesso di proferire, e curvò le labbra in un morbido sorriso: «L’amore è qualcosa di ostinato. È un sentimento che va contro qualsiasi cosa, a discapito del mondo in cui si presenta. L’ho capito sin dal primo momento in cui ci siamo conosciuti, quando eravamo ancora troppo piccoli ed ingenui anche solo per renderci conto di cosa significasse davvero. Ti ho inseguito così tanto, e il calore che ho sentito nel ritrovarti è indescrivibile», disse, ogni singola sillaba intrisa di una verità che Shun sapeva, ma che non aveva mai sentito così diretta.  
  
A ripensare al passato, Crystal non poteva fare in modo di sorridere alla sua ingenuità infantile. Quando si erano conosciuti erano ancora bambini, soli al mondo ed estranei alle sue particolarità, ma qualcosa di Shun aveva fatto breccia. La sfumatura dei suoi capelli, lo scintillio allegro nei suoi occhi quando era insieme a suo fratello, la sua indole tanto gentile quanto determinata, tutto si era impresso nella mente di Crystal come inciso a fuoco.  
Così tanto che, ancora ragazzino, aveva perfino cercato di colmare quel vuoto che non sapeva ancora fosse Shun con il suo compagno d’addestramento, simile e allo stesso tempo quanto di più diverso potesse esistere.  
Era proprio lì, tra la folla, sfavillante nelle Scaglie d’Oro che ne enfatizzavano la nuova vita, l’uomo che in quella ingenua relazione passata Crystal aveva tentato di sostituire a chi davvero lo aveva stregato. A chi, in quel momento, lo guardava con occhi colmi di emozione in attesa di diventare suo marito.  
  
Ritrovare Shun, seppur nel caos della Guerra Galattica, aveva fatto tornare tutte le emozioni confuse di Crystal al loro posto. Gli era bastato rivederlo per colmare il vuoto nel suo petto, e mai aveva percepito tanto calore quanto il giorno in cui la loro amicizia si era evoluta in un amore prima leggero e poi sempre più intenso.  
La Corsa alle 12 Case era stata il punto di rottura per l’indecisione e l’insicurezza che si era instillata nei loro animi, il sacrificio di Shun la miccia che aveva fatto esplodere tutto. Crystal non si era mai perdonato l’imprudenza che lo aveva portato così vicino a perdere la persona che voleva al suo fianco, ma non aveva neppure mai dimenticato il calore del suo cosmo bruciante, un fuoco delicato ed impetuoso al tempo stesso che gli aveva ridato la vita, sciogliendo il gelo imperituro che lo aveva imprigionato.  
«Il cuore ha le sue ragioni, che la ragione non conosce. Ed io so che il mio cuore appartiene a te, è sempre appartenuto a te», continuò, ingoiando il groppo che gli stava salendo in gola. «Shun, tu sei l’unica ragione per cui sono qui, l’unica salvezza che ho avuto. Se esiste un modo per ringraziarti di tutto il bene che hai fatto per me, vorrei avere tutta una vita insieme per trovarlo».  
  
A quel punto, nonostante le lacrime che minacciavano di assalirlo ancora, allargò il sorriso e strinse le mani di Shun, accarezzandone il dorso con i pollici: «Prometto e giuro di restare al tuo fianco per sempre, in pace e sul campo di battaglia, in allegrezza e pianto, finché l’Elisio non ci chiamerà a sé nel giorno della nostra morte. Prometto e giuro di legarmi a te, spirito e cosmo, e di non abbandonarti, ché se mai dovessi farlo sventura e disgrazia s’abbatterebbero violente su di me».  
  
  
  
A porgere gli anelli fu Ikki, una scelta presa all’unanimità sotto consiglio di Crystal; così come quelli di Milo e Camus, anche i loro erano stati forgiati utilizzando il metallo stellare delle Sacre Vestigia, uno bianco come le stelle e l’altro acceso di colore intenso.  
Shun prese quello ricavato dalle vestigia di Andromeda, su cui erano finemente incise le stelle della costellazione, ed afferrò la mano di Crystal con dita tremanti.  
Cercando di mettere un freno al battito forsennato del suo cuore, infilò l’anello all’anulare di Crystal e si inginocchiò a baciare il gelido metallo, il gesto più sacro dell’intera cerimonia: «Che i Cavalieri e la dea Atena mi siano testimoni: io, Shun di Andromeda, Cavaliere degli astri celesti e uomo genuflesso al tuo cospetto, prendo te, Crystal del Cigno, come mio marito», annunciò per tutti, costringendosi a rispettare la tradizione del rito di non sollevare lo sguardo né alzarsi troppo in fretta.  
Non voleva altro che poter abbracciare Crystal e mettere fine a quella formalità, ma non lasciò agire l’istinto.  
  
  
  
Di contro, Crystal prese l’anello bianco e lo fece scivolare sull’anulare di Shun, imitando il suo stesso gesto con precisione impeccabile: «Che i Cavalieri e la dea Atena mi siano testimoni: io, Crystal del Cigno, Cavaliere degli astri celesti e uomo genuflesso al tuo cospetto, prendo te, Shun di Andromeda, come mio marito», declamò, facendo echeggiare parola dopo parola tra le alte colonne dorate della sala.  
Restò inginocchiato per qualche istante, quindi tornò in piedi ed incrociò immediatamente gli occhi con quelli smeraldini di Shun, velati di una gioia incontenibile.  
Saga li proclamò uniti alla presenza della dea, suggellando il matrimonio e concludendo la cerimonia, e Crystal cedette all’impazienza.  
  
Con la folla dei loro amici e compagni che applaudiva ed esultava in sottofondo, sollevò le mani sul viso di Shun e lo baciò, incurante di nuove lacrime che gli scorrevano sul viso; era come se quel bacio avesse rotto l’incantesimo di silenzio che lo circondava, e tutto il clamore alle loro spalle divenne vivo e presente.  
Shun, che solo poco tempo prima avrebbe mantenuto tutto il contegno del mondo con suo fratello presente, smise di preoccuparsene e allacciò le mani dietro il collo di Crystal, così felice che il suo cosmo divampò nell’animo del cigno come fiamma senza ustione.  
Erano sposati, uniti sotto la benedizione divina, e nulla avrebbe potuto rendere quella giornata ancor più lieta.  
  
  
  
  
  
Per gentile concessione di Atena, i festeggiamenti più informali si tennero a Rodorio, nell’unico locale del villaggio capace di ospitare eventi così vasti ed eleganti.  
Per tutta la durata della festa Shun e Crystal si ritrovarono al centro dell’attenzione così tante volte da perdere il conto, rispondendo ad abbracci e congratulazioni con genuina gratitudine. Quando toccò ad Ikki fare gli auguri ai novelli sposi, questi abbracciò Shun così forte da farlo smettere di respirare, e si rifiutò di lasciarlo andare solo per avere il tempo di asciugarsi le lacrime.  
Crystal non ricevette un trattamento migliore, con sua somma sorpresa, ma quell’inusuale dimostrazione d’affetto da parte di Ikki non era nulla a confronto con l’abbraccio spacca-costole che gli regalò Milo, trascinandovi anche Shun.  
«Milo, ci stai soffocando», si ritrovò infine a protestare, a testimone della sua affermazione la difficoltà nel far uscire le parole. «Abbiamo capito, sei felice per noi, ma ti prego lasciaci andare».  
  
  
  
A malincuore, Milo lo accontentò e mise il broncio, beccandosi un’occhiataccia da parte di Camus: «Ma tu guarda, il mio piccolo cigno si sposa e io non posso nemmeno abbracciarlo», disse, fingendosi immusonito. Crystal arrossì visibilmente a quelle parole e in risposta lo scorpione scoppiò a ridere. Tuttavia, prima di poter aggiungere qualsiasi cosa, Camus lo spinse da parte e reclamò il cigno in un abbraccio ben più delicato.  
La scena fece addolcire il sorriso di Milo, che non poté fare a meno di ricordare quanto affezionato fosse Camus a quel bambino che ormai era diventato un uomo, e si sorprese non poco quando il francese riservò un abbraccio anche a Shun, sebbene più breve.  
Anche Abadir si fece vivo per congratularsi con i due sposi, ma il loro quadretto familiare venne interrotto dall’arrivo inaspettato di un’altra persona.  
Confuso, Milo guardò prima Tisifone e poi il mazzo di fiori che aveva fra le mani, un bouquet di rose rosse e bianche sicuramente opera di Aphrodite: «Cosa vuoi fare?».  
  
  
  
Per tutta risposta, lei lanciò il mazzo e Crystal e indicò la folla alle sue spalle: «Conosci la tradizione del lancio del bouquet, vero?».  
Lui annuì, e Tisifone emise un verso soddisfatto; non era riuscita ad organizzare nulla al matrimonio di Milo e Camus perché sapeva che il francese era troppo stoico per uno svago simile, ma non aveva la minima intenzione di farsi sfuggire l’occasione in quel matrimonio.  
E a giudicare dallo sguardo divertito di Shun e da quello sorpreso di Crystal, aveva fatto centro.  
«Se ti va di lanciarlo, mi occuperò di radunare chi vuole provare a prenderlo. Se non ti va puoi tenerlo, è un regalo», disse, con una scrollata di spalle.  
  
  
  
Crystal scambiò una rapida occhiata con Shun e soppesò il bouquet. Poi alzò le spalle: «Per me va bene, sarà divertente».  
Mentre Tisifone spariva tra la folla per spargere la voce, aiutata da Dante, in mezzo alle molte teste Crystal ne individuò una che spiccava particolarmente, non decorata da un elmo né sovrastante un corpo coperto da un’armatura.  
«Shun», chiamò, dandogli una leggera gomitata per attirare la sua attenzione. «Quello è Sirya».  
  
  
  
Lui si voltò nella direzione indicata da Crystal con un cenno, e constatò che aveva ragione. Ad avvicinarsi a lui, fasciato in abiti eleganti piuttosto che in assetto da Generale, era proprio Sirya. Aveva anche un flauto d’oro fra le mani, diverso da quello che solitamente era comune vederlo suonare, e si illuminò non appena incrociò gli occhi di Shun.  
Questi, lanciando una veloce occhiata a Crystal, si affrettò ad accoglierlo, oltrepassando Cavalieri vocianti che si chiedevano ancora il perché di tanto trambusto creato da Tisifone.  
«Sirya!», esclamò, una volta di fronte al Generale. «Non mi aspettavo di vederti. Mi dispiace non averti potuto invitare per la cerimonia», si scusò poi, sentendosi un po’ colpevole. Abadir era un’eccezione particolare, essendo stato parte della famiglia di Crystal, ma purtroppo Sirya non aveva un legame tanto stretto con Shun.  
Solamente una buona amicizia, che non era abbastanza per giustificare la sua presenza ad una cerimonia tanto sacra.  
  
  
  
Sirya sorrise e sollevò una mano: «Non preoccuparti, va bene così. Anzi, dispiace a me non aver confermato la mia presenza qui. Dopotutto, mi avevi invitato a prendere parte ai festeggiamenti», rispose, per nulla piccato. «Tra una cosa e l’altra mi è totalmente passato di mente».  
Si scambiarono qualche parola – Sirya si curò di congratularsi sia con Shun che con Crystal – e il generale presentò a Shun anche un modesto dono da parte di Poseidone: «A quanto pare, e ti prego di non ripeterlo di fronte a lui, si è sentito obbligato a mostrare un po’ di coinvolgimento dato il tuo invito a me».  
  
  
  
«Santo cielo, non ce n’era bisogno», ringraziò Shun, accettando con stupore la scatolina che conteneva due gemelli d’oro, dalla forma di stelle. «Questo davvero non me lo aspettavo, non so come…».  
  
  
  
«Non ce n’è bisogno», lo interruppe immediatamente Sirya, agitando il flauto per spazzare via quelle parole. «Credo non volesse far sfigurare me, più di ogni altra cosa. Sul serio, avere un dio per fidanzato è estenuante».  
Restarono a chiacchierare solo un’altra manciata di minuti, poi Sirya lasciò libero Shun con la promessa di suonare qualcosa per lui ed il marito, come suo personale regalo di nozze. Non era molto, ma la sua musica era ben più di una fila di note scritte una dietro l’altra, perciò sperava i novelli sposi avrebbero apprezzato comunque.  
  
  
  
Quando Shun tornò al fianco di Crystal, che ancora stringeva fra le mani il bouquet di rose variopinte, una piccola folla si era radunata di fronte ai due sposi, in attesa. Parecchi si erano tenuti da parte perché non interessati, ma c’era comunque un buon drappello di persone. Tisifone e Dante si erano dati da fare, non c’era che dire.  
Crystal mostrò il mazzo di rose e si voltò, lanciandolo alla cieca.  
E quando tornò a guardare in direzione della folla, scoppiò a ridere come mai prima di allora, seguito a ruota prima da Shun e poi da tutti i presenti che mano a mano si rendevano conto di ciò che era appena successo.  
Il bouquet, invece di atterrare sulle mani tese di chi sperava di afferrarlo, le aveva superate tutte.  
  
  
  
Ed era finito dritto in mano a Deathmask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prossimo capitolo: Famiglia Ghiacciata  
> Coppia: Milo x Camus  
> Personaggi principali: Milo e Camus  
> Personaggi secondari: Crystal  
> Rating: M  
> Data di pubblicazione: domenica  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un nuovo capitolo ogni domenica. Se gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.   
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, prima di cominciare la seconda serie, "Oltre i Cavalieri".
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	43. Famiglia Ghiacciata

##  **Famiglia Ghiacciata**

###  **Milo x Camus  
background Crystal x Shun**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Dettagli sul world-building nell'introduzione  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: M  
Personaggi principali: Milo e Camus  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali  


_C'è famiglia e famiglia. Alcune nascono da fondamenta forti, altre quasi per caso. Altre ancora si formano nel tempo._

Indovinate chi s'è scordata di pubblicare domenica? 

Era stata una giornata a dir poco perfetta.  
Milo si era svegliato al fianco di Camus, una delle rare volte che le loro tabelle di marcia tanto diverse lo avevano consentito, ed era rimasto a chiacchierare con lui a letto, a ridere del suo tono assonnato e dei capelli bluastri tutti scarmigliati.  
Camus si era disteso sul suo petto, un toccasana dato il caldo asfissiante che filtrava perfino nei suoi alloggi, e non si erano mossi per almeno mezz’ora, Milo impegnato a pettinare con le dita la chioma ribelle di suo marito.  
Non gli era pesato sulle spalle il dovere che lo chiamava alla realtà; per una volta, Camus e Milo si erano separati per adempiere al loro compito di maestri senza sospirare l’uno la mancanza dell’altro. Una doccia fredda – forse fin troppo fredda per le preferenze di Milo – e una buona colazione più tardi erano già fuori, le Sacre Vestigia scintillanti alla luce del sole che splendeva inclemente sulle loro teste.  
  
L’addestramento del giorno con Asher era stato incredibile, le sue capacità miglioravano giorno per giorno sempre di più, e Milo si era congratulato con lui piuttosto che spingerlo a lavorare più del dovuto, dandogli una ben meritata pacca sulla spalla e congedandolo con tutti i complimenti del caso.  
Nonostante le iniziali riserve che aveva nei suoi confronti, era fiero del suo allievo. Fiero di ciò che stava gradualmente diventando, della straordinaria forza di volontà che sempre dimostrava; non avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi ancora troppo per risvegliare il Settimo Senso, e Milo non poteva esserne più felice.  
Lo aveva spedito a casa sua con un sorriso, prima di tornare nel suo tempio, e da lì aveva atteso impaziente lo scorrere dei minuti pieno di aspettative.  
  
Allo scampanio serale delle campane d’oro del Santuario, frenetico come un ragazzino, Milo era corso all’Undicesima Casa ed era ancora lì, a chiacchierare distrattamente con Crystal mentre aspettava che Camus terminasse il suo rapporto.  
«Non torni da Shun?», gli chiese, sollevando un sopracciglio. Crystal era in piedi all’entrata del tempio, con la schiena poggiata ad una colonna e le braccia incrociate, e non sembrava avere intenzione di lasciare lo Zodiaco d’Oro come sempre. «Non ti trattieni spesso qui».  
  
  
  
La risposta fu un’alzata di spalle: «Shun è partito oggi per l’India insieme a Shaka», rispose. «Non so nemmeno io quando tornerà».  
Poi, però, gli sovvenne un altro pensiero e buttò l’occhio giù per la scalinata: «Se vuoi restare solo con Camus posso andare».  
  
  
  
«Oh? No, figurati!», esclamò immediatamente Milo, colpevole di aver dato a Crystal l’impressione di non volerlo attorno. Lungi dall’avere quel pensiero, anzi. Gli piaceva trascorrere del tempo assieme a lui, era un po’ come fare un tuffo nel passato, ai giorni in cui sembravano davvero una famiglia.  
No, lo erano ancora.  
Milo sbuffò via dal naso, rimproverandosi di non credere mai troppo all’idea di essere davvero parte di quella famiglia che Crystal si era scelto, e sorrise: «Anzi, sai una cosa? Se resti da noi Camus ne sarà felicissimo», aggiunse.  
Non lo dava troppo a vedere, ma diventava quasi estatico quando riusciva ad avere un po’ di tempo con Crystal senza gli obblighi da Cavaliere ad appesantirli entrambi. Camus era un maestro tremendamente severo ed esigente, ma a Crystal voleva un bene dell’anima.  
Anche Abadir aveva un gran posto nel suo cuore, ma l’amarezza che si era formata tra loro già durante il suo addestramento e che si era poi accentuata con la sua partenza improvvisa non aveva giovato a quella relazione.  
  
Se non altro, sia Crystal che Abadir avevano ricevuto un’opportunità di migliorarsi e di affiancarsi ad altre persone. Anche se, nel caso di Abadir, la sua velleità lo aveva condotto su strade che in quella storia non avrebbe dovuto praticare.  
E a proposito di altre persone…: «Allora», esordì, puntellandosi una mano sul fianco. «Come procede la vita matrimoniale?».  
  
  
  
«Scommetto che stavi morendo dalla voglia di chiedermelo sin da quel giorno», rise Crystal, scuotendo la testa con finta incredulità.  
Forse avrebbe perfino sputato il rospo, ma il dover soccorrere un Deathmask in preda allo shock era stato un buon deterrente.  
  
  
  
I lineamenti di Milo mutarono in un’espressione quasi impressionata: «Sarebbe stato più divertente», ammise. «Ma mai quanto vedere Deathmask sbiancare così tanto da diventare più pallido perfino di te».  
Doveva ammetterlo, quell’assurda concatenazione di accidenti era stata forse una delle più divertenti a cui Milo avesse mai assistito; solamente vedere Minosse in abito da sera era stato migliore. Perfino Camus s’era fatto sfuggire una risata, anche se così leggera da passare inosservata da tutti tranne che dal greco, ed era tutto dire.  
Fortunatamente, il – beneaugurato – incidente non si era ripercosso sui festeggiamenti, ma Milo si era fatto trascinare via per danzare e il prendere in giro Crystal almeno per un po’ gli era completamente passato di mente.  
Fino ad ora.  
«Allora? Com’è essere sposati?».  
  
  
  
Crystal diede una scrollata di spalle, sebbene avesse un enorme sorriso stampato in volto: «Non saprei davvero risponderti», disse, dopo averci pensato un po’ su. «Shun e io vivevamo già assieme da anni, alla fine. Mi sembra tutto identico a prima, salvo il fatto che ho un anello al dito».  
L’esaltazione data dal giorno del loro matrimonio era scemata in fretta per entrambi, perché davvero non era cambiato nulla della loro vita.  
Certo, il legame che li univa ora non poteva essere che più importante, ma indossare l’anello al dito lo rendeva più che altro fiero di aver sposato qualcuno come Shun; i suoi sentimenti non erano cambiati, il loro cosmo si era già unito anni addietro, quindi la più grande differenza stava solo nell’essere uniti legalmente oltre che spiritualmente.  
«Tu come ti sei sentito? Appena dopo aver sposato Camus, intendo», gli chiese, incuriosito. Non aveva mai parlato con Milo – né con Camus a dire il vero – di argomenti tanto sottili ed importanti; la soggezione che provava nei loro confronti era sempre stata troppa, nonostante guardasse loro come genitori.  
  
  
  
Al solo ricordo di quel giorno sulle labbra di Milo sbocciò un morbido sorriso, e si lasciò sfuggire una leggera risata: «Avevo pensato a quanto diversa sarebbe diventata la mia vita, da quel giorno in poi. Ma – e scosse la testa – non avevo fatto i conti con ciò che avevamo già costruito assieme», replicò.  
Anche fra loro le cose non sembravano cambiate affatto, superata l’euforia iniziale. Milo e Camus avevano formato un’unione già molto forte prima ancora di rendersene conto, e più tempo trascorrevano assieme più i loro cosmi si intrecciavano, a specchiare le loro emozioni ed il loro stato d’animo. Proprio quel legame così profondo era stato la causa della tremenda follia di Milo, ma non si era mai pentito di averlo intessuto.  
L’unione benedetta che Atena aveva loro donato non aveva fatto altro che mettere l’ultimo punto, l’ultima cucitura sull’arazzo che insieme si erano impegnati a rammendare dopo gli errori compiuti, e ben presto Milo si era accorto di quanto il matrimonio sembrasse semplicemente una vita normale, solo con un anello al dito.  
E ciò disse a Crystal, nel tono amabile che sempre il suo ragazzino così cresciuto gli ispirava.  
  
  
  
Crystal annuì, riconoscendo nelle parole di Milo un’esperienza simile a quella che stava vivendo lui assieme a Shun. Forse loro avevano costruito il legame che li univa in modo differente, ma non erano mai stati davvero lontani, e la Corsa alle 12 Case li aveva solo resi più vicini.  
Inoltre, c’era una storia del passato che Milo non gli avrebbe mai fatto dimenticare, la stessa che era rimbalzata tra tutti i personaggi del suo passato per prenderlo in giro più di una volta. Il Maestro dei Ghiacci, Milo e perfino Camus sembravano non volergli dare pace, e a quel punto Crystal aveva imparato a riderci su.  
La sua vecchia cotta per Abadir, quando erano entrambi ragazzini ed allievi alle prime armi di Camus. Non era mai stata una vera e propria relazione, anche perché entrambi erano fin troppo giovani anche solo per essere davvero consapevoli di cosa significasse averne una, ma Crystal ci aveva messo un po’ per togliersi dalla testa quel pensiero e cominciare a guardare Abadir come parte della sua famiglia adottiva.  
Non aveva mai capito il motivo di quell’assurda infatuazione se non quando, anni più tardi ed ormai un giovane adulto, si era riunito ai pochi altri orfani rimasti ed aveva visto Shun.  
La realizzazione lo colse così all’improvviso che quasi perse di mira la sua concentrazione per il compito ch’era tenuto a completare alla Guerra Galattica. Già allora pensava di dover assassinare i Cavalieri di Bronzo, ma nel momento in cui ricordò Shun l’indecisione cominciò ad infrangere la sua fedeltà al Santuario.  
  
In quel momento aveva capito che la sua cotta per Abadir non era dovuta ad un’attrazione che aveva per lui; quando avevano lasciato il Giappone, tutti gli orfani erano nient’altro che ragazzini, affidati alle cure più o meno gentili dei loro maestri. Crystal aveva forse sette anni quando era stato spedito in Siberia, in custodia del Maestro dei Ghiacci prima che di Camus, e dopo aver trascorsi lunghi anni così lontano aveva cominciato a non avere più presente i volti della sua prima infanzia.  
Shun doveva averlo colpito così tanto, già da bambini, che Crystal aveva involontariamente proiettato lui su Abadir, che gli somigliava così poco nei particolari eppure così tanto a vederlo da lontano.  
Non c’era da stupirsi che tutti i tre gli adulti della sua vita lo avessero preso in giro quasi all’istante per i capelli verdi di Shun, o i suoi occhi di smeraldo.  
Fortunatamente per entrambi, Crystal si era ben presto reso conto che nella durezza di Abadir e nel suo orgoglio non vedeva altro che caratteristiche da non imitare o assecondare, e così la cotta era finita neppure un anno dopo essere iniziata.  
Ma nessuno aveva intenzione di dimenticarla.  
  
Già quel suo gesto così infantile, quel proiettare Shun in qualcun altro solo perché voleva averlo al suo fianco prima ancora di capirne il motivo, parlava a Crystal di quanto profondamente si fosse innamorato di lui. Di quel bambino così innocente, dell’uomo gentile ma spaventoso ch’era diventato.  
Shun era unico, un Cavaliere dotato del cuore più amorevole ma della determinazione più feroce, capace di abbracciarti come amico e distruggerti come nemico. Tanti ancora cercavano di additarlo come un debole guerriero, ché alla spada preferiva la parola, ma Shun aveva un cosmo così brillante e catastrofico da aver terrorizzato ben più di un nemico nel corso degli anni.  
Un cosmo tanto devastante quanto benevolo, però.  
Crystal non avrebbe mai dimenticato ciò che non solo gli aveva salvato la vita, ma lo aveva unito a Shun ben prima di confessargli che lo amava.  
Ricordava come, nell’oscurità gelida che l’aveva avvolto, un cosmo caldo ed accogliente lo aveva raggiunto, lo aveva strappato via alla chiamata dell’oblio. Era una luce soffusa, gentile, così delicata da non bruciarlo ma così intensa da farlo sentire più vivo di quanto non fosse mai stato.  
Era un calore che non aveva sentito per giorni, per mesi, per lunghi anni trascorsi al freddo pungente dei diamanti, che lo aveva avvolto come un abbraccio, rifiutandosi di lasciarlo andare.  
E Crystal vi si era aggrappato, disperato come un naufrago alla deriva in un mare congelato; aveva sentito la voce di Shun che lo chiamava, distante, vicina e distante ancora una volta, come se ondeggiasse ai venti di una tempesta non aggressiva ma amorevole.  
  
Aveva avuto paura, quando era tornato in sé. Sapeva cosa Shun stesse facendo, quanto stesse sacrificando nel tentativo di riportarlo indietro, e si era aggrappato a lui con ancora più forza; si era tirato su facendo leva sul suo cosmo, risvegliando la scintilla fredda che la prigione di ghiaccio in cui s’era addormentato aveva sopito, rincorrendo disperato una luce che si affievoliva.  
Nel momento stesso in cui aveva costretto gli occhi a spalancarsi, Shun aveva chiuso i suoi ed era caduto senza più forze. Crystal lo aveva afferrato prima che crollasse a terra, e d’improvviso non era più lui ad essere tra le braccia di chi lo aveva salvato.  
Se avesse risposto alla sua chiamata anche solo un istante più tardi, Crystal aveva compreso con orrore, Shun avrebbe bruciato tutto il suo cosmo. Non ci sarebbe stato più il dolce e gentile Andromeda ad accoglierlo, se avesse esitato anche solo una manciata di secondi.  
Aveva pianto, di gioia e di angoscia, quando aveva preso Shun fra le braccia e l’aveva portato su, all’Ottava Casa dove la sua famiglia sembrava aver dimenticato la retta via. Non sapeva ancora se Shun ce l’avrebbe fatta, quando l’aveva affidato a Seiya e Sirio per affrontare Milo.  
Non era ancora consapevole di poter sentire il cosmo di Shun molto più vicino, intrecciato al suo.  
Ma al termine della battaglia, e ancora quando aveva abbracciato Shun e gli aveva detto quel “ti amo” tanto atteso, e sempre verso il futuro, Crystal non aveva mai dimenticato.  
  
L’unione benedetta che li aveva legati agli occhi della dea non poteva aver rafforzato qualcosa che già era così forte da non poter essere credibile.  
Perciò Crystal rise, lieto di aver avuto una fortuna così grande.  
  
  
  
Per tutta risposta, Milo si avvicinò e gli gettò un braccio attorno alle spalle, scompigliando i suoi capelli biondi con l’altra mano: «Lo sai, penso di sapere chi incolpare per averti tirato su così sentimentale», disse, ridendo della sua espressione in risposta a quel trattamento.  
  
  
  
«Se stai pensando di incolpare me, temo che l’abbaglio sia così intenso da accecare».  
  
  
  
A sua discolpa, Crystal un tentativo di non ridere all’improvvisa intromissione di Camus lo fece. Non andò a buon fine, ma lo fece.  
Imbronciato, Milo sospirò e lanciò un’occhiata a Camus, pur sapendo fin troppo bene che il suo algido marito aveva ragione fino all’ultima sillaba. Perciò lasciò andare Crystal, che ancora se la rideva sotto i baffi, e alzò le mani: «Va bene, va bene. Lo ammetto, non sei stato tu. Potresti darti un po’ più credito, lo sai?», si schermò, guardandolo con un sorriso sghembo.  
  
  
  
Camus alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Vuoi chiedermi davvero di far credere a Crystal, che sciocco non è, di poter dare credito a me?». Milo scosse la testa, senza mai smettere di sorridere, e il francese piegò impercettibilmente le labbra ad imitarlo: «Bene, cominciavo a pensare che avessi perso la ragione».  
Quieto, fece cenno a Milo e Crystal di seguirlo e i loro passi lo accompagnarono tra le colonne del particolare tempio in cui viveva, l’unico dello Zodiaco d’Oro a pianta circolare; nei suoi meandri lasciò che l’armatura tornasse a riposare sul suo piedistallo e la vide risonare allegra con le due compagne d’oro e bronzo, che pure s’erano sollevate a lasciar liberi i loro proprietari.  
Chissà se, in futuro, avrebbero continuato a riconoscersi così a discapito dei nuovi legami che i loro custodi avrebbero formato.  
«Crystal? Se vuoi fare una doccia prima di cena sai dov’è il bagno», disse al suo cigno non appena entrarono in casa, guardandolo da sopra la spalla. «E sai che non hai bisogno di chiedere».  
  
Lui annuì e, con un’espressione grata sul volto, si diresse immediatamente verso la curatissima sala da bagno. Camus, che stava sopportando le occhiatine meno che innocenti di Milo, aveva già deciso di rimandare a più tardi.  
«Non guardarmi in quel modo mentre Crystal è presente», lo rimproverò, finalmente cadendo a sedere sul divano dello spoglio salotto. «Adulto o no, non mi pare appropriato».  
  
  
  
La risposta di Milo fu uno sbuffo imbronciato, e prontamente si distese sul divano con la testa in grembo a Camus: «Non fare il frigido con me», lo colpevolizzò, guardandolo da basso. «E comunque, gli dei solo sanno cosa _lui_ fa con Shun. Dubito che si sentirebbe troppo in imbar-mh!».  
Colto alla sprovvista, Milo si ritrovò zittito da un bacio del tutto inaspettato, e di qualsiasi cosa volesse continuare a sproloquiare non rimase nulla.  
Piuttosto, sollevò un braccio e lo posò sulla testa di Camus, affondando le dita nei morbidissimi capelli turchesi che gli solleticavano il volto, rubando una manciata di baci più delicati di quello che aveva messo fine alle sue fanfaronate.  
Poi, quando suo marito fece per risollevarsi e raddrizzare la schiena, si dipinse il faccia il sorriso più candido e irreprensibile che poté: «So che ti ho baciato già… dieci volte. Ma solo altre dieci? Per favore?», patteggiò, increspando le labbra.  
  
  
  
«Sei un uomo impossibile da accontentare», lo accusò Camus, ma esaudì comunque quel suo bizzarro desiderio. Le labbra di Milo erano soffici e irresistibili, e al decimo bacio si ritrovò a reclamare un po’ di più, guadagnando l’accesso alla sua bocca con un guizzo della lingua. Tuttavia, non era così sconsiderato da aver perso consapevolezza di chi c’era in casa con loro, quindi non passò il turno a Milo.  
Lo assaggiò, quasi ad anticipare soltanto la tacita promessa di fare l’amore più tardi, e tornò a sedere.  
Come presagito, Milo si imbronciò ancora, ma Camus non si smosse: «Sii paziente, _mon chéri._ Pensa a come si sentirebbe in imbarazzo il nostro маленький лебедь se ci raggiungesse mentre…».  
  
  
  
«Va bene, non c’è bisogno di farmelo immaginare», lo interruppe Milo che, messo di fronte ai suoi errori, non poteva far altro che accettare la critica.  
Quando Crystal era ancora un ragazzino, neppure sulla soglia dell’adolescenza, Milo e Camus avevano potuto farsi un po’ meno scrupoli a riguardo. Complice il fatto che Abadir potesse fargli compagnia, perciò molto raramente capitava che uno dei due li cercasse nel mezzo della notte a causa di uno spavento, o in cerca di un po’ d’affetto.  
Quando poi Abadir aveva lasciato la Siberia, il ragazzino aveva lasciato il posto ad un ben più maturo giovane, anche se non ancora sui gradini dell’età adulta; poche erano state le occasioni in cui Milo e Camus avevano dovuto pensarci due volte prima di amarsi, soprattutto perché ancor meno erano i giorni in cui quella fredda ma accogliente casa in mezzo ai ghiacci vedeva fra le sue mura lo scorpione.  
Solo una volta Crystal li aveva colti in flagrante, ma fortunatamente per lui era stato troppo assonnato per rendersi conto di averlo fatto, e Camus aveva potuto risolvere la situazione senza causare bizzarre cicatrici emotive di lunga durata.  
«È così cresciuto… non sembrano passati così tanti anni da quando è diventato Cavaliere», disse, a voce un po’ bassa.  
Lo avevano lasciato ch’era un coraggioso cigno, ed erano tornati in tempo per vederlo ad ali spalancate. Ma… a Milo non sarebbe dispiaciuto essere presente nel momento in cui aveva spiccato il volo per la prima volta.  
E sapeva che anche Camus la pensava in quel modo.  
  
  
  
Con un sospiro malinconico, Camus prese ad accarezzare la chioma riccioluta di Milo con delicatezza, arrotolandosi le ciocche violette sulle dita e di quando in quando sfiorandogli il viso con i polpastrelli: «Mi dispiace averlo abbandonato», ammise, in tono sommesso. «Di avervi abbandonato», si corresse poi.  
Morire per dimostrare a se stesso quanto Crystal si fosse davvero perfezionato era stato l’errore più grave della sua vita, un errore di cui ancora non riusciva a smettere di pentirsi. Quel giorno aveva lasciato soli sia Milo che Camus, aveva permesso al risentimento di fiorire ancor più avido in Abadir, e si era comportato da egoista.  
Per confortarlo, Milo gli avvolse la mano con la sua e la strinse, rivolgendogli un morbido sorriso; quale benedizione era calata su di lui per ricevere un perdono così grande?  
Gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte, leggerissimo, e rispose sorridendo un po’ a sua volta: «Avrei voluto esserci. Avrei voluto imparare ad essere il padre che Crystal ha deciso di vedere in me. Ma siamo ancora una famiglia, ed è questo che conta», finalmente parlò ancora, dopo un silenzio fin troppo inquieto.  
  
  
  
«Я люблю вас!».  
  
  
  
Sia Camus che Milo, ignari della presenza di Crystal sulla soglia mentre stavano avendo quella sincera conversazione, si lasciarono sfuggire un’esclamazione di sorpresa quando si ritrovarono un cigno troppo cresciuto ad abbracciarli, gettato in ginocchio sull’unica parte di divano non reclamata dai due.  
Non appena Camus si accorse delle lacrime che scorrevano sulle guance di Crystal, sollevò le mani sul suo viso e usò i pollici per asciugarle, come faceva quando era più piccolo e poteva abbandonare la severità del giorno per una premura più gentile: «Тсс, не плачь», gli sussurrò. «Ti vogliamo bene anche noi».  
Come a sottolineare quell’affermazione, Milo saltò a sedere e nel giro di un istante aveva avvolto un braccio attorno alle spalle di Camus e sollevato l’altro per dare un buffetto sul naso di Crystal.  
«Ti vogliamo bene», rincarò, vedendo illuminarsi il suo volto quando gli rivolse un sorriso affettuoso. «Perciò asciuga quelle lacrime e sorridi. Non voglio vedere un cigno immusonito alla mia tavola».  
Crystal annuì, con la stessa energia che aveva quando era bambino, e usò l’orlo della maglietta che indossava per strofinarsi gli occhi.  
Quindi Camus trascinò tutti i e due in piedi e accennò in direzione della cucina: «Non sprechiamo il lavoro di chi ci ha preparato la cena».  
  
  
  
  
  
Dopo cena, Crystal si trattenne all’Undicesima per quasi un’altra ora, impegnato in una conversazione avviata da Milo mentre erano ancora a tavola, e solo quando levò finalmente lo sguardo all’orologio decise che si era permesso di restare anche troppo.  
Nonostante le proteste sia di Milo che di Camus, il cigno sorrise a entrambi e promise di attardarsi più spesso al Grande Tempio mentre Shun era via per l’addestramento, quindi si congedò dai due con un veloce abbraccio.  
Camus, che a tutta quella familiarità si stava ancora abituando (nonostante fossero trascorsi anni dal suo ritorno), restò spiazzato per un po’.  
Era stato… piacevole. Magari avrebbe provato a riunire la loro vecchia famiglia, un giorno o l’altro, chiamando anche Abadir o portando tutti e tre a mangiare fuori, ma non sarebbe stato facile. I rapporti con Abadir si stavano lentamente ripristinando, lettera dopo lettera che si scambiavano, ma non erano più così stretti come un tempo e forse non lo sarebbero tornati più.  
  
Il corso dei suoi pensieri cupi fu, fortunatamente, interrotto dalla figura invadente di Milo, di nuovo gettato con la testa sulle sue ginocchia. Abbastanza da far scattare le intenzioni di Camus al loro posto.  
«Vuoi fare la doccia con me?».  
  
  
  
«Dipende», replicò Milo, sollevando sia un sopracciglio che un angolo di bocca. «Che tipo di doccia è?».  
  
  
  
«Il tipo che piace a te».  
Quasi non terminò la frase che si ritrovò sollevato dal divano e da terra, tra le braccia di un Milo più che impaziente; un’eternità addietro sarebbe arrossito ad un tale trattamento, o l’avrebbe costretto a metterlo giù perché non voleva farsi trattare come una ragazzina, ma adesso di quei problemi non sapeva che farsene.  
Ci aveva messo un po’ a familiarizzare con l’attitudine calorosa e bramosa di Milo, ma lui aveva sciolto il ghiaccio in men che non si dicesse, e Camus aveva imparato che stargli vicino era un toccasana per la fredda solitudine che si era autoimposto.  
  
Stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra, Milo calciò via le sue scarpe e attese di vedere Camus fare lo stesso, quindi si infilò nel corridoio e aprì la porta socchiusa del bagno con la schiena, tutto per non mettere giù un francese sempre più accalorato.  
Forse non lo dava a vedere – ancora – ma si sentiva infervorato, impaziente di avere Milo tutto per sé un’altra volta.  
«Niente doccia fredda stavolta», gli disse, quando finalmente lo lasciò rimettersi in piedi, e mentre Milo si occupava di aprire il getto d’acqua calda si occupò dei suoi indumenti; semplici nella forma e confortevoli, gli sembravano un peso insopportabile in quel momento, perciò li lasciò cadere a terra in una pila disordinata.  
Milo lo imitò una manciata di secondi più tardi, e Camus non trattenne il suo apprezzamento nel posare gli occhi sul corpo perfetto che poteva guardare e toccare senza riserve. Così diverso dal suo incarnato pallido, quello di Milo era miele dipinto dal sole, punteggiato dalle cicatrici di tante battaglie e di tante difficoltà, teso sui muscoli costruiti in anni ininterrotti di duro addestramento. I capelli scuri scendevano come una cascata sulle sue spalle, e incorniciavano l’espressione rapita con cui rimandava lo sguardo di Camus con la medesima intensità.  
  
Così tanto tempo era trascorso dalla loro prima volta insieme, e ancora si scrutavano come a non volerne avere mai abbastanza.  
Non appena il vapore che si sollevava in volute dall’acqua riempì la stanza, appannando il vetro argenteo dello specchio, Camus si infilò sotto il getto caldo e accennò a Milo di seguirlo, crogiolandosi nella piacevole sensazione delle sue braccia che immediatamente gli avvolsero la vita, delle mani che possessive gli accarezzarono l’addome.  
Le labbra di Milo si posarono dietro il suo collo, sulle sue spalle, con delicatezza che pochi avrebbero mancato di descrivere come venerazione; Camus apprezzava quei gesti, quella premura con cui suo marito l’aveva sempre viziato, e non passò molto prima che le mani di Milo scendessero a sfiorare il suo sesso.  
Con un sospiro deliziato, inarcò la testa all’indietro fino a posarla sulla spalla di Milo e lo lasciò fare, accontentandolo quando richiese un bacio atto a divorare le sue labbra.  
L’acqua che pioveva su di loro aveva appiattito i riccioli del greco e Camus sorrise: « _Tu me rends heureux_ », gli sussurrò, appena udibile sopra lo scrosciare della doccia.  
  
  
  
Il cuore di Milo perse un battito nel sentirsi dire quelle parole, e quel momento di spaesamento permise a Camus di prendere il sopravvento. Con una giravolta fluida, allontanò da sé le mani del greco e si voltò a fronteggiarlo, prendendogli il viso tra le mani per trascinarlo in un bacio lungo, passionale, una vera e propria danza per il controllo.  
Milo gemette in quel bacio, tornando con le mani sulla pelle candida di Camus e aprendo i palmi sui suoi glutei, impaziente e forse un po’ troppo bramoso; uno scatto di muscoli e fece toccare i loro corpi, insinuando una mano fra di essi per chiuderla sui loro sessi, eccitati e vogliosi d’attenzione.  
Ora che era lì, con Camus fra le sue braccia ed artefice della melodia perversa che sfuggiva alle sue labbra, gli sembrava di essere tornato all’allegrezza dell’Elisio.  
Il getto d’acqua sopra e attorno a loro danzò alla risonanza dei loro cosmi, dividendosi in tante e minute gocce, che picchiettarono contro il vetro che li circondava come pioggia su di una finestra. Neppure dopo tanti anni, dopo tante volte, erano riusciti ad imparare come tenere a bada quell’energia proveniente direttamente dalle stelle.  
  
« _Με ανάβεις_ », disse, con la fronte posata sulla spalla di Camus, in una voce così profonda da sentirla risuonare perfino nel suo petto. In risposta, Camus unì la sua mano a quella del marito e usò l’altra per condurre quella libera di Milo dietro di sé; una tacita richiesta, ma non meno infervorata dei sospiri a dir poco sconci dello scorpione.  
  
  
  
« _Je te veux, Milo_ », fu ciò che disse, accentando deliziosamente il nome del suo scorpione. « _Ты мне нужен_ ».  
Nemmeno il tempo di lasciare che le sue corde vocali smettessero di vibrare, Milo lo aveva già accontentato. Camus smise di ricalcare i suoi movimenti fra le loro gambe e avvolse le braccia attorno alle spalle suo marito, lasciandolo libero di preparare il suo corpo con dita abili e sicure; fare sesso sotto la doccia era sempre stata una delle bizzarre fantasie di Milo, e a giudicare dalla facilità con cui Camus stava cedendo a quel preambolo, non c’era molto da rimproverargli.  
Non solo, Milo continuava a sfregare sia se stesso che Camus con l’altra mano, e questi si ritrovò costretto a fermarlo nonostante la mezza protesta che ricevette in cambio.  
Per tutta risposta, Camus lo guardò dritto negli occhi e gli sorrise: «Voglio venire mentre sei dentro di me», gli sussurrò.  
E l’incanto di attesa s’infranse così come l’acqua si infrangeva su di loro.  
  
Milo afferrò Camus per i fianchi e lo sollevò di peso, spostando immediatamente entrambe le mani sotto le sue cosce; il tempo di un bacio, dell’acquario che allacciava le gambe attorno alla sua vita, e Milo era dentro di lui.  
La reazione di Camus non tardò a farsi sentire, gemiti e sospiri che andavano a infrangersi sul vetro e sul marmo; per concedere a Milo di spingersi più energicamente nel suo corpo, aprì i palmi sulle sue spalle e si lasciò prendere così, come piaceva a lui, senza riserve dettate dalla vergogna.  
«Milo, d-di più!», gli ordinò, già senza fiato, con un sorriso euforico sulla bocca semiaperta. Lo sentiva così a fondo dentro di lui, in un contatto così intimo e familiare ma ancora capace di portarlo alle stelle. Il respiro di Milo si era fatto più pesante, e quando Camus incrociò di nuovo i suoi occhi brillanti come zaffiri questi ardevano di brama, bruciante quanto il suo cosmo.  
  
  
Non appena Camus decise di guardarlo negli occhi, Milo rispose rubandogli un bacio, e un altro, e poi un altro ancora, affamato e avido come sempre diventava. Camus era suo, indiscutibilmente suo, così libero di attraversare il mondo ma così legato allo scorpione che lo amava più di ogni altro.  
Il suo cosmo era freddo, gelido oltre ogni immaginazione, ma così uniti quel corpo ghiacciato era caldo e accogliente, era inebriante tanto quanto il liquore più forte del mondo, la droga più assuefacente sulla faccia della Terra.  
Quella voce sempre seria e composta cantava melodie alle sue orecchie, ogni singola imprecazione era oro per Milo, ogni parola incoerente detta prima in greco, poi in francese o in russo, tutto era prezioso per lui, che era la sola persona cui era stato concesso quel dono insperato. In quei momenti, quando Milo e Camus continuavano a ripetersi “ti amo” all’infinito, quando le loro voci e i loro cosmi si univano nel modo più intriso di lussuria e di profondo affetto, non esisteva nient’altro.  
Non esisteva il loro ruolo, la loro vocazione alla dea, non esisteva Atena stessa.  
C’erano soltanto loro due.  
  
«C-Camus…», ansimò. «Sto p- _ah!_ ».  
Non fece in tempo neppure a finire la frase che la tremenda scossa del suo orgasmo lo attraversò da capo a piedi, amplificata dal suo cosmo intrecciato a quello di Camus; Milo venne dentro di lui, sopportando le sue unghie a graffiargli la schiena, e quasi crollò in ginocchio quando anche il marito venne travolto dalla stessa intensità.  
L’acqua, che fino a quel momento era stata sbalzata via dall’ardore dei loro cosmi, tornò a scrosciare calda e vaporosa, lavando via in pochi secondi il risultato del loro amore consumato.  
Cauto, non appena Milo si riprese dalla foschia che lo aveva colto lasciò libero Camus e lo aiutò a reggersi in piedi, guardandolo con un sorriso enorme anche se pigro: «Vuoi che ti aiuti?».  
Lui annuì, mormorando torpidamente il suo apprezzamento in una lingua che mischiava francese e russo assieme, e lo Scorpione d’Oro rispose con una leggerissima risata; recuperata sia la spugna che una confezione di sapone dagli scaffali dentro la doccia, versò una buona quantità di doccia schiuma profumato e prese a strofinare Camus con premura, attento a non trascurare nemmeno un punto del suo corpo.  
L’acqua sotto cui erano rimasti per tutto quel tempo aveva aiutato, ma a Milo piaceva essere accurato e minuzioso quanto Camus si affidava a lui.  
  
Nel giro di qualche minuto l’insonnolito francese poteva vantarsi di non essere mai stato più pulito, perciò Milo ripose la spugna e tese il braccio per afferrare un’altra bottiglia: «Voltati, _αγάπη μου»_ , gli disse, lasciandogli un tenero bacio sulla guancia.  
Camus obbedì mentre Milo si versava nel palmo della mano una buona quantità di shampoo, che usò per insaponare e strofinare i lunghi capelli turchesi.  
Una volta lavate via tutte le bolle, Milo chiuse l’acqua e mise piede fuori dalla doccia per afferrare due grandi asciugamani; usò il primo per togliersi di dosso tutta l’acqua che non era riuscito a scrollar via, e nel secondo vi avvolse Camus, che protestò con un’occhiataccia.  
O meglio ci provò, ma l’unica parola a cui Milo riuscì a pensare fu “adorabile”.  
  
Quando, finalmente asciutti, entrarono in camera da letto, a nessuno dei due venne in mente qualcosa di meglio da fare se non gettarsi di peso sul materasso e scoppiare in una risata sommessa. Quella di Camus trillava allegrissima nel silenzio della notte, e Milo non riuscì a trattenersi dall’abbracciarlo ancora, trascinandolo sopra di sé per baciarlo fino a restare senza fiato.  
Poi però, entrambi troppo stanchi anche solo per provare ad amarsi ancora un po’, decisero di infilarsi sotto le coperte.  
Camus reclamò immediatamente il petto di Milo come cuscino, posando la testa appena sopra il suo cuore e solleticandolo con la chioma spettinata; era freddo, già il calore della doccia lo stava abbandonando, ma così familiare che Milo non poté far altro che stringerlo a sé con un “ti amo” appena sussurrato.  
  
Forse il sentiero di vita che avevano intrapreso non era ordinario, né umano e comprensibile, ma mai come in quei momenti di pura serenità Milo riusciva a sentirsi nient’altro che un uomo tra gli uomini, contentandosi di essere amato senza chiedere altro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzioni  
> Mon chéri: mio caro  
> Маленький лебедь: (malen'kiy lebed') piccolo cigno  
> Я тебя люблю: (YA lyublyu vas) ho fatto più o meno mille ricerche, e dovrebbe valere sia per “vi voglio bene” che per “vi amo”, come un “I love you”. Ovviamente in questo contesto è “vi voglio bene”. Comunque non prendetemi troppo alla lettera perché il russo decisamente non so parlarlo, e mi affido a internet.  
> Тсс, не плачь: (Tss, ne plach') Shh, non piangere. Nope, sono ancora incompetente col russo. Fidatevi fino a un certo punto.  
> Tu me rends heureux: Tu mi rendi felice  
> Με ανάβεις: (me anáveis) Mi fai eccitare  
> Je te veux: Ti voglio  
> Ты мне нужен: (Ty mne nuzhen) Ho bisogno di te  
> Αγάπη μου: (Agápi mou) Amore mio
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Frammenti di Normalità  
> Coppia: Dohko x Shion  
> Personaggi principali: Dohko e Shion  
> Rating: G  
> Data di pubblicazione: domenica  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un nuovo capitolo ogni domenica. Se gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.   
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, prima di cominciare la seconda serie, "Oltre i Cavalieri".
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	44. Frammenti di Normalità

##  **Frammenti di Normalità**

###  **Shion x Dohko**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Dettagli sul world-building nell'introduzione  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Shion e Dohko  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali  


_La normalità per molti è qualcosa di dato per scontato, qualcosa di... beh, normale. Per altri? Per altri è un dono che non può essere sprecato_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Quel giorno Shion era arrivato al Grande Tempio molto presto, invece di presentarsi nel primo pomeriggio come normalmente faceva; ciò gli aveva permesso, nonostante fossero già le nove del mattino, di salire indisturbato alla Settima Casa, lasciare la nera armatura degli inferi accanto all’oro splendente della Bilancia, e sgattaiolare in casa di Dohko per fargli una sorpresa.  
Sirio mancava dal Grande Tempio perché impegnato ai Cinque Picchi, perciò non sconvolse Shion il trovare la persona bersaglio delle sue attenzioni ancora addormentata; Dohko sonnecchiava placidamente nel suo letto, avvolto in una crisalide di lenzuola tessute e ricamate a mano, ignaro dell’enorme chioma di capelli che lo sovrastava.  
Doveva ammetterlo, Dohko sembrava davvero adorabile così.  
  
Shion restò a guardarlo per un po’, incantato da come il guerriero forte ed impavido che conosceva sembrasse una persona totalmente diversa al riparo delle sue sicure mura, ignaro del cosmo gentile che avrebbe voluto aspettare una vita prima di svegliarlo. Quando erano giovani, Shion non aveva mai avuto un’occasione simile; con le unioni e le relazioni fra Cavalieri proibite dalle leggi sacre del Santuario, non c’era mai stata la possibilità per loro di vivere un legame quotidiano, di svegliarsi l’uno accanto all’altro e potersi osservare con un morbido sorriso.  
C’erano sempre le missioni, ma era troppo rischioso spingersi così in là. Ne approfittavano quando potevano, forti anche della loro giovinezza ed imprudenza, ma mai al punto di correre un concreto rischio di essere scoperti.  
Anche se, Shion ne era stato sempre più convinto con il trascorrere del tempo, quasi sicuramente Hakurei era venuto a conoscenza della relazione esistente tra lui e Dohko. Il suo vecchio maestro era saggio, oltre che intelligente e scaltro di mente, e più di una volta i loro brevi momenti assieme erano accaduti proprio grazie a qualche sua parola gettata minuziosamente in qualsivoglia conversazione.  
Chissà, forse anche Sage aveva appreso sprazzi di ciò che esisteva fra i Cavalieri del Grande Tempio, primi fra tutti gli ovvi Kardia e Degél, ma se anche avesse voluto rimediare la Guerra Sacra non glielo aveva concesso.  
  
Ma adesso, con l’abolizione delle leggi voluta da Shion e spalleggiata da chi di dovere, non c’era più nulla ad impedire quella normalità fra loro, quella scintilla di luce in una nebbia incerta di preoccupazioni e battaglie non ancora combattute.  
C’erano volute due Guerre Sacre (se non tre, per Dohko), ma alla fine quella relativa tranquillità data dalla pace li aveva finalmente raggiunti. Non era un idillio, certamente, ma neppure l’inferno in cui erano cresciuti e avanzati.  
  
Solo dopo una buona manciata di minuti Shion prese finalmente la decisione di svegliare Dohko, sedendosi sul bordo del letto e accarezzandogli delicatamente i capelli scompigliati per non istigare una reazione improvvisa: «我的愛, svegliati», gli sussurrò, nel tono più morbido in cui poté modulare la sua voce.  
Lui si lamentò nel sonno, borbottando qualcosa nell’antico dialetto cinese che aveva parlato in gioventù, e Shion scosse la testa con una lieve risata; sempre il solito, svegliarlo con le buone era quasi impossibile. Ma il lemuriano era cocciuto, e non si diede per vinto.  
Gli diede un buffetto sul naso, trattenendo a stento un’altra risata quando lo vide arricciarsi, e gli solleticò una guancia senza demordere: «Avanti, Dohko», mormorò ancora, chinandosi in modo da far arrivare la voce direttamente alle sue orecchie. «Svegliati, 亲爱的».  
Ci vollero un altro paio di tentativi perché Dohko, alla buon’ora, riuscisse a svegliarsi; sfarfallò le palpebre alla luce del sole che filtrava attraverso le tende, fece per riaddormentarsi, poi metabolizzò chi era stato a svegliarlo e rimase a fissare Shion con un’espressione stupefatta sul viso.  
Per tutta risposta, Shion scoppiò a ridere tanto che si piegò in due per lo sforzo, con le lacrime agli occhi. E tanti saluti al buongiorno che avrebbe voluto dirgli.  
Fortunatamente, ad infrangere il silenzio tutt’altro che pesante ch’era poi calato fra loro arrivò prontamente uno sbadiglio di Dohko, simile a quello di una tigre impegnata a stiracchiarsi.  
«Essere belli deve essere proprio stancante», commentò Shion senza pensarci, sproloquiando la prima cosa che gli saltò in mente nella distrazione.  
  
  
  
Dohko ghignò senza malizia, inclinando di lato la testa mentre squadrava Shion da capo a piedi con occhi ancora insonnoliti: «Allora tu devi essere esausto», ribatté, senza perdere un battito.  
  
  
  
Colto alla sprovvista, Shion arrossì furiosamente, da pallido com’era sentì il sangue affluirgli alle guance e farlo diventare più rosso del fuoco dall’araba fenice: «Sei un idiota», riuscì a tirar fuori, farfugliando una parola sì e l’altra pure.  
  
  
  
«Il _tuo_ idiota!».  
Shion afferrò il cuscino da sotto la sua testa e gli sferrò una cuscinata in faccia. Ne era valsa la pena solo per vederlo arrossire fin sulle orecchie.  
E contribuì a scacciare i residui di sonno che ancora gli pesavano addosso.  
  
Dopo essere stato spedito in bagno, Dohko non impiegò più del necessario per districare i nodi dai suoi capelli e spazzolarsi energicamente i denti, pur di tornare presto in camera da letto; Shion lo aspettava, seduto sul disastro ch’era il suo materasso, e finalmente gli concesse il gran privilegio di avere un bacio del buongiorno.  
Non solo, gli concesse anche il privilegio di farsi guardare, avvolto in abiti così moderni che quasi non gli si addicevano. Un paio di jeans scuri dal taglio attillato gli fasciavano le gambe, mentre una semplice t-shirt metteva in bella mostra i muscoli che aveva riavuto indietro assieme al suo corpo nel pieno della giovinezza.  
Tutto sommato, Dohko era prontissimo ad accantonare tutti i piani che aveva per la giornata solo per poterlo rimirare e poi spogliare metodicamente. Quasi si sentiva geloso di dover condividere la visione di uno Shion del tutto nuova con altri.  
Ma se l’avesse fatto, le probabilità di ricevere una seconda cuscinata dritta sul naso sarebbero schizzate alle stelle. Se Shion voleva provare un po’ di normalità non sarebbe certo stato lui ad impedirglielo.  
  
  
  
  
  
«Dove andiamo?».  
Genuinamente curioso di venire a conoscenza dei piani che Shion aveva in serbo per la giornata, Dohko adocchiò il fidanzato con occhi sorridenti, immediatamente ricambiato. Sembravano trascorsi secoli dall’ultima volta in cui avevano camminato fianco a fianco senza il peso delle troppe responsabilità portate dalla guerra, o meglio _erano_ trascorsi secoli.  
La loro ultima scintilla di divertimento a cuor leggero era stata prima di ricevere le Sacre Vestigia d’Oro, tanti decenni prima… cosa voleva fare Shion?  
Invece di rispondere, Shion diede una scrollata di spalle e lo prese per mano, guidandolo via dal Grande Tempio e giù, fuori dalla cittadella e verso Rodorio.  
O meglio, così Dohko pensava, ma non appena misero piede sulle pietre che pavimentavano la piazza antistante le scale che conducevano alla cittadella, Shion gli chiese di chiudere gli occhi; neppure un istante più tardi erano scomparsi, teletrasportati chissà dove.  
  
  
  
Per evitare di allarmare turisti e abitanti, Shion aveva fatto in modo di comparire in un vicoletto deserto, a poca distanza dal luogo che aveva additato come un buon inizio per il loro itinerario, e diede a Dohko il tempo di riprendersi dall’inaspettato trasferimento.  
Qualche istante più tardi, dopo aver enfatizzato con il cinese la sua richiesta di tenere gli occhi chiusi, lo guidò con cautela fino ad una meravigliosa piazza.  
Più specificamente, Piazza San Marco.  
«Apri gli occhi, 亲爱的».  
  
  
  
Dohko obbedì, strizzandoli un po’ per contrastare l’abbaglio improvviso del sole, e restò a bocca aperta. A lui di fronte si ergeva in tutta la sua imponenza la grande basilica, anticipata dall’alto campanile e affiancata dalla splendida Torre dell’Orologio, che immediatamente catturò l’attenzione del Cavaliere.  
Il Palazzo Ducale si estendeva lì adiacente, un paradosso estetico dalla mole apparentemente impossibile da poter essere sorretta da tante esili e sbiancate colonne.  
Ci volle qualche secondo per concedere agli ingranaggi nel cervello di Dohko di rendersi conto del luogo in cui si trovavano, e quando finalmente la parola “Venezia” risuonò forte e chiara nella sua mente, Libra si voltò verso il fidanzato con gli occhi sbarrati ed un sorriso enorme sulle labbra.  
Venezia era una città che da sempre, sin dal loro passato di quasi tre secoli or sono, aveva voluto visitare senza il peso di una missione o la responsabilità dell’armatura sulle spalle.  
Non c’era mai riuscito.  
  
Da giovanissimo aveva avuto l’opportunità di recarvisi, quando ancora vestiva l’argento e non aveva sentore di ciò che sarebbe diventato, ma non era riuscito ad ammirarla. Troppi i compiti da portare a termine, poco il tempo che gli era stato offerto per concludere i suoi doveri.  
Aveva gettato uno sguardo qua e là, cercato di assimilare quanto più possibile della città per un ipotetico ritorno dettato dalla calma, ma non era mai accaduto. L’allora Serenissima Repubblica di Venezia era rimasta un segreto indecifrabile.  
«È così… diversa», commentò, passeggiando senza quasi accorgersene con l’orologio come destinazione. Il XVIII secolo era lontano, troppo per non aver ceduto il passo all’inevitabile progresso scaturito dalla mente umana. Quel cuore rinascimentale ed orientale assieme non era mutato poi così tanto, ma la gente che camminava su quelle stesse pietre che lui stesso aveva calpestato secoli addietro, le chiacchiere che si udivano, le lingue che si parlavano…! Tutto era diverso, così profondamente cambiato, e Dohko non poté fare a meno di sentirsi quantomeno spaesato.  
La sensazione non durò a lungo, ma abbastanza da convincerlo a guardarsi intorno come se Shion fosse passato per un po’ in secondo piano, prima di prenderlo sottobraccio per stringerlo a sé.  
  
Si fermarono sotto la splendida Torre dell’Orologio, destinazione obbligata per i loro passi. L’arco che si apriva sotto l’edificio rinascimentale conduceva alle Mercerie, ma sebbene quella zona chiamasse Dohko con il richiamo del passato non era semplice distogliere lo sguardo da ciò che, in fondo, rappresentava sia lui che Shion.  
Sul quadrante dell’orologio, smaltato di un intenso blu, spiccavano chiarissimi i dodici segni zodiacali, custoditi dalle costellazioni loro protettrici. L’oro splendente punteggiava di stelle il fondo blu, ricopriva i simboli che tanto stavan loro a cuore, rendeva perfino più brillante il disco solare che fungeva da lancetta e la fase lunare visibile agli occhi.  
Chissà in quanti erano a conoscenza di quanto quell’orologio fosse davvero legato ai Cavalieri, di quanto anzi l’architetto che lo aveva realizzato fosse a contatto con i nobili guerrieri al servizio della dea. Probabilmente così pochi da non poter essere neppure una storia credibile.  
«Shion?».  
Lui si voltò, permettendo a Dohko di incrociare i suoi occhi simili a gemme purissime, e sollevò un sopracciglio con fare interrogativo.  
«Come mai mi hai portato proprio a Venezia?».  
  
  
  
Shion alzò le spalle, riportando lo sguardo sulla figura dorata dell’Ariete suo vecchio protettore: «Hai sempre voluto tornare qui in pace», gli rispose, in tono placido. «Volevo farti una sorpresa».  
Ricordava così bene il modo in cui gli occhi di Dohko si illuminavano quando gli raccontava ancora e ancora di quella città che avrebbe voluto visitare assieme a lui, senza mai stancarsi e senza mai accorgersi di quante volte lo avesse ripetuto.  
Quelle iridi chiare diventavano abissi di desiderio che anelavano alla pacifica vita di chi poteva muoversi senza doveri, e Shion non aveva mai dimenticato quella celata speranza.  
Per tutta risposta, Dohko lo convinse a farsi schioccare un bacio sulle labbra (Shion dovette chinarsi, nemmeno sulle punte era abbastanza alto da raggiungerlo), e restò a guardarlo per un po’ prima di riportare la sua attenzione al quadrante dell’orologio.  
Era ancora presto, e dodici ore non sarebbero trascorse troppo in fretta, perciò lo lasciò fare senza incitarlo a cambiare oggetto d’attenzione.  
D’altro canto, non poteva biasimarlo per il suo essere incantato dall’opera d’arte che stava ammirando. Dohko, al contrario suo, era ancora fortemente legato alla sua costellazione, e di conseguenza al segno che ne era derivato; Shion, invece, sebbene indossasse ancora l’oscura armatura ch’era una menzogna affilata del suo passato, non riusciva più a ritenersi un Cavaliere dell’Ariete.  
Non aveva mai smesso di rispettare ciò che lo aveva elevato a più nobile custode della divina Atena, ma allo stesso tempo non aveva più nulla da venerare a quelle magnifiche stelle.  
  
Solo quando Dohko gli scoccò un’occhiata interrogativa si permise di portarlo via da lì: «Andiamo a vedere la basilica», propose, riprendendolo sottobraccio.  
Alcuni passanti scoccarono loro sguardi molto invadenti e poco cortesi, ma si costrinse ad ignorarli. Sapeva che al di fuori dei luoghi custoditi dagli dei esisteva ancora chi non rispettava la vita altrui, chi voleva un conformismo alla stereotipata normalità e chi disprezzava uomini e donne che per loro scelta o meno non potevano adeguarvisi.  
Non aveva senso far scaturire liti e cupi pensieri solamente per replicare ad indifferenza ed ignoranza.  
  
Si fermarono di fronte alla facciata, ad ammirarne le ricchissime decorazioni, i marmi magistralmente lavorati, con quell’inconfondibile policromia d’oro, bianco e blu che stregava gli occhi. Dei cavalli di bronzo dorato e argentato razziati da Costantinopoli non erano rimaste che le copie, con gli originali al sicuro nella basilica, ma neppure una simile consapevolezza era in grado di sottrarre meraviglia a quell’edificio di bellezza incommensurabile.  
Shion ne sapeva poco, e ciò che aveva appreso proveniva da studi sporadici e frammentati intrapresi negli sprazzi di tempo libero durante la sua esistenza come Gran Sacerdote, ma era abbastanza per poter guardare rapito l’arte del passato e comprenderne il significato.  
Al contrario, Dohko aveva aperto bocca per parlare un po’ di ciò che sapeva a riguardo, ed era partito per una tangente infinita sugli artisti che vi avevano prestato mano, sul lavoro architettonico, sui progetti e sulla storia che si celava dietro pietre, colonne e sculture.  
Se non altro, aveva utilizzato più che bene il tempo dedicato all’apprendimento.  
  
  
  
  
  
Restarono a girovagare all’interno della basilica per più di un’ora, Dohko impegnato ad indicare e spiegare mosaici, strutture ed opere, e solo un po’ meno impiegarono per visitare il museo nascosto all’interno. L’oro catturava lo sguardo, il marmo raccontava la storia, ed uscirono in piazza due ore più tardi.  
Shion scoccò uno sguardo veloce all’orologio, desideroso più di ogni altra cosa di passeggiare sul Ponte della Paglia ed ammirare la vista del Ponte dei Sospiri, ma si trattenne dal proporlo a Dohko; era ancora troppo presto, e c’era tanto da vedere.  
Alla fine, dopo qualche passo senza meta, Dohko propose di esplorare un po’ le Mercerie e spostarsi dal sestiere di San Marco alla zona di Rialto, ben memore dei caratteristici sentieri – il lemuriano apprese in fretta che erano conosciuti come “calli” – che avrebbero potuto attraversare nel loro percorso.  
Non sapendo suggerire altro, Shion acconsentì e restò positivamente sorpreso dallo sfarzo che quella particolare zona promuoveva, con i suoi tantissimi negozi di rappresentanza.  
Più di una volta si distrassero a guardare le vetrine decorate dalla delicata arte di Murano, che perfino Shion non si era fatto sfuggire nelle sue giornate di studio, e poco mancò che Dohko si precipitasse all’interno di una gioielleria per acquistare d’impulso dei finissimi gioielli rappresentanti le loro costellazioni.  
Non che il denaro fosse davvero un problema per due Cavalieri, semmai l’opposto, ma sfoggiare una collana d’oro con un ciondolo incastonato di pietre preziose non era proprio il caso.  
  
  
  
«Da che pulpito», ribatté Dohko, scuotendo la testa. «Devo ricordarti che le Sacre Vestigia dello Zodiaco sono fatte d’oro?».  
  
  
  
«Lo sai benissimo anche tu che non sono d’oro», rispose a tono Shion, guardandolo con un sopracciglio sollevato. «Ma ammetto che materiali sì preziosi non esistono altrove su questa Terra».  
Polvere di stelle, oricalco, gammanium… i segreti delle armature erano celati nel bronzo, nell’argento e nell’oro in cui queste si dividevano, e Shion aveva donato più sangue di quanto ricordasse per la loro salvezza.  
Cominciava già a pentirsi di non aver permesso a Dohko di comprare l’oro scintillante di due costellazioni.  
  
Arrivarono al Ponte di Rialto solo dopo aver esaurito la loro curiosità per i tanti negozi che aprivano le loro porte al sestiere da cui avevano cominciato la loro avventura, e da lì osservarono il Canal Grande e le gondole che oscillavano sull’acqua, l’andirivieni dei turisti, il volo di qualche gabbiano che disturbava la tranquillità pubblica.  
Dohko non suggerì di salire a bordo di una gondola, e il lemuriano gliene fu immensamente grato, anche se non lo espresse; quelle imbarcazioni gli ricordavano fin troppo la navicella con cui Caronte traghettava le anime dei morti al di là dell’Acheronte, a discapito della loro ben più innocente bellezza.  
«Quanto è cambiato il ponte dal nostro secolo?».  
  
  
  
Dohko ci penso su, facendo cenno a Shion di seguirlo al centro così da poter dare un’occhiata ai tanti negozi che si aprivano su entrambi i lati, quindi si lanciò in una rievocazione dei ricordi che conservava del Ponte di Rialto; forse conservato con meno attenzione, ma non troppo diverso dal presente.  
Ciò che davvero era cambiato si nascondeva proprio nei negozi, che anni e anni or sono erano piccole botteghe ben lontane dalla commercialità di chi vendeva souvenir ch’erano troppi e tutti uguali per la gioia dei turisti.  
«Ero venuto qui a cercare informazioni», rammentò dopo essersi distratto ad osservare il negozietto che si apriva al posto dell’attività al cui proprietario aveva domandato chissà quali domande.  
Si era presentato lì due volte, e con due atteggiamenti diversi: la prima, vestito d’abiti semplici e con fare calmo e gentile, lo scrigno dell’armatura pigramente appoggiato sulla spalla; la seconda, in completo assetto da Cavaliere, coperto dalle Sacre Vestigia del Dragone e in cerca di risposte a domande poste in tono perentorio.  
Un po’ aveva sentito il peso della colpa, avendo non poco spaventato il gentile uomo che possedeva la bottega, ma non si era potuto permettere altre distrazioni.  
«Quel pover’uomo… mi ero ripromesso di tornare e scusarmi per i miei modi bruschi, ma non l’ho più fatto», aggiunse. «Spero abbia vissuto una bella vita».  
  
Dopo aver perso una buona fetta di tempo a curiosare tra i negozi, sempre mano nella mano, Dohko trascinò Shion al Fondaco dei Tedeschi senza mai smettere di sproloquiare storia e storia dell’arte che aveva imparato nel corso degli anni.  
L’orologio segnava ormai le tre del pomeriggio quando decisero di fermarsi a mangiare qualcosa, impelagandosi in uno di quei ristoranti ch’erano palesemente trappole per turisti ma comunque piacevoli.  
«Sono già trascorse sei ore», si rese conto Dohko, dopo aver ordinato sia per lui che per Shion in perfetto italiano. «Vorrei davvero poter avere più tempo, sai?».  
  
  
  
Shion abbassò gli occhi con un sorriso un po’ triste un po’ colpevole. In fondo, era principalmente colpa sua se quella limitazione ancora esisteva.  
Se non fosse stato per la determinazione di Dohko, che aveva calpestato il suolo inferico pur di implorare l’intervento di Ade, probabilmente quella manciata di ore non sarebbe stata neppure immaginabile.  
L’esistenza al buio dell’inferno era stata una scelta ponderata di Shion, un modo per fare ammenda di una colpa che non si era scrollato di dosso come gli altri Cavalieri; lui non si era sacrificato al Muro del Lamento come i coraggiosi guerrieri che aveva accolto al Santuario, non aveva donato la sua vita in battaglia come Kanon.  
Tutto ciò che aveva fatto, sin dal suo risveglio come Specter, era stato dare origine al tradimento nei confronti della dea e alla menzogna premeditata nei confronti di chi regnava sull’infinito inframundo. Era stato mentire al suo stesso allievo, combattere chi amava, accanirsi contro chi piangeva la scomparsa di Atena sul suo sangue.  
Anche se lo aveva fatto celando le più sacre intenzioni, era stato un duro colpo da realizzare e ancor più da accettare.  
Restare confinato in un luogo privo di luce, nonostante desiderasse il sole, gli era parsa la più che giusta punizione per i suoi ripetuti atti di tradimento.  
  
Tuttavia…  
  
«Andiamo a vedere il Ponte dei Sospiri dopo pranzo», disse, tendendo una mano cosi che Dohko potesse prenderla. «Va bene?».  
Lui annuì, ma prima ancora che Shion potesse decidere di aggiungere qualcosa come replica, un cameriere tornò con i loro ordini. Il lemuriano, che di italiano sapeva solamente qualche vecchio dialetto ed il volgare che si parlava in quel di Napoli, lasciò a Dohko l’onore di ringraziare e fece cadere il discorso senza riprenderlo.  
  
Quaranta minuti e un buon pranzo più tardi, Shion e Dohko decisero di tornare al Ponte di Rialto e fare incetta di souvenir prima di recarsi alla loro ultima destinazione; dopotutto, il lemuriano aveva pensato di sfruttare al meglio quel loro viaggio, e Dohko si era convinto a comprare qualcosa da riportare a Shunrei e Sirio. Alla fine, con le tasche più leggere di denaro ma più pesanti di regali anche per Mur e Kiki, si incamminarono verso il Ponte della Paglia.  
Mano nella mano, tornarono a Piazza San Marco e Dohko non mancò di gettare qua e là qualche curiosità che si era fatto sfuggire al loro primo passaggio, compreso il bizzarro incontro con una donnina gentile e indaffarata a badare ad una marmaglia di ragazzini. Shion sorrise all’allegria con cui Dohko rammentava certi eventi, e ascoltò senza perdersi neppure una parola.  
Arrivati oltre il Palazzo Ducale, seguirono la strada dritta che conduceva al ponte immersi in chiacchiere leggere e giocosa, quasi fossero del tutto dimentichi di non essere persone come tutti. Attorno, turisti vocianti e coppie erano uno sfondo così diverso dalla normale quiete cui erano abituati da sembrare quasi inverosimile.  
  
Arrivati sullo splendido ponte pedonale, però, l’attenzione di Shion smise di essere concentrata su Dohko; lo sentiva ancora sproloquiare di storia, ma non riusciva più a seguirlo.  
Era arrivato lì, ma un’agitazione incredibile minacciava di prendere il sopravvento, rubandolo alle sue intenzioni; forse era la presenza di così tante persone, o forse la memoria di tutto ciò che avevano affrontato in quasi tre secoli di vita, ma a Shion balzò il cuore in gola come se qualcuno l’avesse appena terrorizzato.  
Si maledisse per l’indecisione che l’aveva colto, e si voltò verso il suo fidanzato, costringendo la paura a recedere nei meandri della sua mente: «Dohko», lo chiamò, interrompendolo.  
Lui si zittì, aggrottando le sopracciglia con fare interrogativo, e lo guardò in attesa. Shion, imprecando silenziosamente contro il rossore che si stava facendo strada sul suo volto, levò una mano dietro la nuca e si schiarì la gola: «C’è… qualcosa che devo dirti», esordì, distogliendo per un attimo lo sguardo dagli occhi accesi di Dohko.  
  
  
  
«Qualcosa che devi dirmi?».  
Genuinamente confuso, Dohko inclinò di lato la testa e cercò di far lavorare gli ingranaggi del suo cervello, per capire cosa mai Shion avesse da comunicargli.  
Poteva vedere chiaramente una vaga sfumatura rosea sulle sue guance, ma la cosa non fece altro che scombussolarlo ancora di più.  
  
  
  
«Non sono bravo in queste cose», replicò lui, tentando disperatamente di mettere ordine ai suoi pensieri. «Solo… fammi parlare, va bene?».  
Dohko annuì, senza mai abbandonare l’espressione di puro smarrimento, e Shion si rassicurò almeno un po’.  
Non voleva sembrare uno di quei classici innamorati da romanzi rosa, ma in quel momento gli sembrava di essere intrappolato proprio tra le pagine di uno di quei libri. Ma non si era dato tanto da fare e non aveva scelto appositamente Venezia per nulla.  
Perciò si schiarì di nuovo la voce, e levò lo sguardo sulla pietra bianca del Ponte dei Sospiri, sorridendo mestamente: «Eravamo due giovani scavezzacolli quando ci siamo incontrati», disse, nascondendo una risata al solo ricordo. «Due Cavalieri d’Argento da poco investiti del ruolo, tanto fieri di vestire l’armatura al punto di gettarci a capofitto in ogni missione».  
Lo rammentava bene, fin troppo.  
Erano sempre i primi a dirsi volontari, sempre i primi ad intervenire, e mai da soli. Era diventato così abituale vederli assieme che non esistevano missioni in solitaria, perfino il Gran Sacerdote aveva cominciato ad inviarli in missione sempre in coppia.  
«Ci siamo innamorati senza neppure rendercene conto», continuò, con un sorriso amorevole a piegare gli angli della sua bocca. «Abbiamo ignorato perfino le leggi sacre del Santuario, sfidato l’autorità stessa di chi ci sovrastava. A quel tempo neanche pensavamo troppo alle conseguenze».  
  
Avevano rischiato la vita, a ripensarci, solo per potersi amare. Rubare momenti della loro giornata era divenuta una routine, anche solo qualche minuto, tutto per nascondersi agli occhi del Santuario e scambiarsi qualche bacio, una carezza, perfino un breve abbraccio.  
E poi, dopo aver risvegliato il profondo universo che li proteggeva innalzandosi al cosmo ultimo, le Sacre Vestigia d’Oro si erano posate sulle loro spalle, portando responsabilità e pericoli ancora più importanti. Shion aveva abbandonato la protezione di Caelum di sua spontanea volontà, Dohko era stato costretto a lasciarsi Draco alle spalle dopo aver rischiato la vita in una missione. Un’armatura protetta nel Jamir e l’altra così danneggiata da aver perso il suo argento, nascosta sotto la Cascata del Dragone in attesa di un nuovo proprietario.  
«Siamo stati i Cavalieri d’Oro forse più testardi della nostra generazione», rise. «Sempre a sfidare le leggi, nonostante la punizione sarebbe stata ancor peggiore».  
  
E poi c’era stata la Guerra Sacra. Il conflitto maledetto che aveva portato via tutto, che aveva strappato alla vita troppi fra i loro compagni, i loro amici. Quando Dohko aveva affrontato Ade, quando aveva preso la decisione di sacrificarsi pur di permettere agli altri di mettersi in salvo, Shion sapeva di non aver mai provato un terrore ed un dolore simili.  
Non si era trattenuto dal versare lacrime di immenso sollievo nel poter essere di nuovo fianco a fianco sul campo di battaglia, seppur in mano stringeva la dorata spada proveniente da un’armatura che mai avrebbe dovuto consegnare ai Cavalieri le sue armi.  
La guerra si era conclusa con una vittoria amara, ma Shion aveva scelto di essere egoista in quel momento. Lì, a stento capace di reggersi in piedi e sorretto da Dohko, non c’era molto cui era riuscito a pensare se non “è ancora vivo”.  
«Il tempo è stato crudele con noi», aggiunse, chinando la testa sotto il peso del passato. «Gli unici sopravvissuti, gli unici in grado di cambiare la storia del Santuario, eppure costretti a non vedersi più».  
Quanto difficile era stato accettarlo.  
Shion aveva trascorso ore delle sue notti insonni ad amareggiarsi; aveva portato l’amore al Santuario, eppure lui che sempre l’aveva rincorso non poteva più viverlo.  
Con Dohko relegato ai Cinque Picchi con il peso della Misapethamenos sulle spalle e lui incapace di lasciare il Grande Tempio e sposarsi in veste di Gran Sacerdote, non aveva potuto smettere di rimproverarsi per la sua scelta per anni.  
L’ultima Guerra Sacra era stata un po’ l’ultimo chiodo nella bara. Shion sapeva che Dohko aveva intuito cosa stava realmente accadendo, ma doverlo combattere era stato immensamente difficile; affrontarlo senza cedere all’immane desiderio di poterlo riabbracciare, senza cedere a lacrime dettate da pura frustrazione… ad ora, non era mai esistito nulla di peggiore.  
Neppure la sua decisione di restare confinato agli inferi aveva pesato così tanto sul suo animo.  
  
  
  
«Dove vuoi arrivare?».  
  
  
  
Shion, finalmente, distolse lo sguardo dal Ponte dei Sospiri e tornò a concentrarsi su Dohko, prendendolo per mano.  
Poi, senza farsi sfuggire il modo in cui i suoi occhi chiari si sbarravano man mano che la comprensione si faceva strada, posò un ginocchio a terra e porse a Dohko l’anello che fino a quel momento gli era pesato in tasca come un macigno.  
Tutto attorno, la folla di turisti si bloccò come stregata, mentre i presenti assimilavano ciò che stava accadendo di lì a pochi passi, ma Shion non vi badò.  
Non esisteva nessuno assieme a lui, solo la persona che per anni aveva voluto al suo fianco.  
«Abbiamo vissuto fianco a fianco solo in guerra per troppi anni», disse, ricacciando indietro il tremore che minacciava di inquinargli la voce. «Abbiamo combattuto assieme, sperato assieme, e abbiamo messo piede nella pace senza capire come viverla».  
Il silenzio che li circondava era innaturale a confronto con la confusione di pochi minuti prima, tuttavia nulla era più importante del sorriso che si stava facendo strada sul viso di Dohko, illuminato dallo stupore. Shion deglutì a vuoto, perdendosi senza timore nei suoi occhi, e sorrise perfino più di prima: «Voglio imparare a vivere in pace assieme a te. Voglio tornare al sole, e voglio farlo con te al mio fianco». Sentì una stretta al petto, e il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata, ma non si fece fermare: «Dohko, vuoi sposarmi?».  
  
  
  
Dohko gli rispose di sì in tutte le lingue che conosceva.  
Ne avevano parlato, avevano discusso dell’eventualità di riuscire a sposarsi, sin dal lontano passato in cui erano giovani. Avevano riportato il discorso sui binari tante di quelle volte da aver perso il conto, scrivendolo perfino nelle lettere che s’erano scambiati nei due secoli di solitudine.  
Ma mai Dohko avrebbe pensato, non in quel secolo ed in quelle circostanze, che sarebbe stato Shion a fare quel passo su cui gettavano da anni dubbi e indecisioni.  
  
Gli lasciò solo il tempo di infilargli l’anello al dito prima di stringerlo in un abbraccio che fece mancare il respiro ad entrambi. Stava piangendo, ma non gli importava.  
La gente tutto attorno applaudì, festeggiando assieme a loro, ma Dohko era troppo impegnato a baciare l’uomo che aveva amato per tre secoli per rendersene conto.  
«Hai scelto di lasciare gli inferi», gli sussurrò, così incredulo da non poter smettere di piangere. «Hai scelto di sposarmi».  
  
  
  
Shion annuì, prendendogli il viso fra le mani, e gli asciugò le lacrime con gentilezza: «Ho espiato le mie colpe. Sei stato tu a farmelo capire».  
C’era voluto tempo per accettare che la sua redenzione si era compiuta, indifferentemente dall’aver donato la sua vita o meno al Muro del Lamento. Dohko era stato così paziente, tutti quegli anni trascorsi a visitarlo negli inferi, senza mai chiedere né pretendere nulla; l’unica svolta era stata la sua decisione di affidarsi all’intercessione di Ade.  
Decisione ch’era stata la salvezza di Shion.  
«Ti amo», disse poi in tono diretto, per infrangere la bolla in cui sembravano essersi rinchiusi. «Ma per amor del cielo, non cominciare a vantarti con Sirio».  
  
Per tutta risposta, Dohko si piegò in due dalle risate.  
  
  
  
  
  
«SIRIO!».  
  
  
  
Spaventato a morte dall’improvviso ingresso in casa sua di Dohko, che per poco non aveva buttato giù la porta, Sirio lasciò cadere le carte da gioco che aveva in mano e consegnò così una partita perfetta a Seiya e Shunrei.  
Dire che non si aspettava una visita del suo maestro con un ingresso tanto caotico era un eufemismo.  
«Dohko, cos-».  
  
  
  
«Noti qualcosa di diverso, ragazzo?», lo interruppe.  
  
  
  
Qualcosa di diverso?  
Sirio scambiò un’occhiata confusa con i due ancora seduti al tavolo, non sapendo come rispondere, perciò si mise a squadrare Dohko in cerca di qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo. Non sembrava diverso dal solito, semmai era esattamente identico a com’era il giorno prima.  
Poi, però, lo sguardo di Sirio cadde sulla scintilla argentea evocata dal riflesso del sole.  
«Un anello? Aspetta, Shion ti ha chiesto di sposarti?!», esclamò, così stupefatto dal dimenticare completamente le solute buone maniere. «厉害!».  
  
  
  
Gongolante, Dohko gli gettò un braccio attorno alle spalle e gli scompigliò i capelli, lanciando un’occhiata di sbieco al tavolo, dove Seiya e Shunrei ancora li guardavano sbigottiti: «È ora di darti una mossa, non credi?», gli strizzò l’occhio.  
Un istante più tardi, dalla porta quasi scardinata, venne un sospiro esasperato.  
  
  
  
Shion si colpì la fronte con il palmo della mano, scuotendo la testa; onestamente, non era neppure sorpreso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzioni  
> 我的愛: (Wǒ de ài) Amore mio  
> 亲爱的: (Qīn'ài de) Caro, esprime una stretta relazione, usato generalmente tra sposi e amanti  
> 厉害!: (lì hài!) Fantastico!
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Il Peso della Verità  
> Coppia: n/a  
> Background: Milo x Camus, Kanon x Rhadamanthys, past! Milo x Kanon  
> Personaggi principali: Milo e Kanon  
> Rating: T  
> Data di pubblicazione: forse domenica, altrimenti entro la settimana dopo (ho gli esami tutta la settimana prossima)  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un nuovo capitolo ogni domenica. Se gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.   
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, prima di cominciare la seconda serie, "Oltre i Cavalieri".
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	45. Il Peso della Verità

##  **Il Peso della Verità**

###  **Background Milo x Camus  
Background Kanon x Rhadamanthys  
Background past! Milo x Kanon**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Dettagli sul world-building nell'introduzione  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: T  
Personaggi principali: Milo e Kanon  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali  


_Ci sono verità che non vengono mai a galla, e verità che prima o poi ricompaiono. Sta all'offeso decidere se infuriarsi o meno_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Di tutti i compagni di missione che potevano essergli capitati, doveva trovarsi proprio in coppia con Kanon.  
Non che si sentisse realmente oltraggiato dalla cosa, ma… tra loro le cose non erano mai state chiarite fino in fondo.  
Erano amici, confidenti, diamine Milo lo aveva scelto come suo testimone di nozze, ma il passato continuava a tormentarlo.  
Perché Kanon lo aveva amato, tanti anni addietro, e Milo non aveva fatto altro che sfruttarlo per combattere la sua solitudine.  
  
Si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano i momenti in cui Milo era rimasto solo con Kanon. Il giorno in cui gli aveva domandato di essere una persona così importante al suo matrimonio, la notte in cui aveva lo aveva ascoltato sfogarsi dopo un litigio con Rhadamanthys, quel lontano pomeriggio in cui nessuno dei due aveva avuto di meglio da fare se non sedersi e bere fino a star male.  
Momenti ch’erano stati brevi, un fruscio di foglie nel pieno della foresta, una goccia d’acqua nell’oceano.  
Ma adesso, costretti alla compagnia l’uno dell’altro mentre aspettavano di ricevere istruzioni, non era dato sapere per quanto il tempo avrebbe ticchettato tra loro.  
  
Erano stati inviati a Londra in seguito ad un’informazione pervenuta dalle spie di stanza in Inghilterra, che aveva messo Saga al corrente di un gruppo di fanatici apparentemente seguaci di Eris. Memore di ciò ch’era accaduto in passato, quando la malevola dea era apparsa sulla Terra impossessandosi del corpo di una giovane, Atena aveva subito provveduto a far mobilitare chi di dovere.  
A Milo e Kanon erano state affidate le informazioni in possesso dei Cavalieri di Bronzo, nel modo più preciso e dettagliato possibile, quindi si erano recati sul posto per ordine di Saga.  
Milo perché era nella maggior parte dei casi una scelta obbligata in missioni sotto copertura, e Kanon perché aveva una vasta conoscenza della città, visitandola spesso assieme a Rhadamanthys.  
Al loro arrivo nessuno dei due aveva captato segni di disturbo o presenze discordanti, perciò si erano immediatamente diretti all’albergo che avrebbero usato come punto di riferimento e, perché no, aiuto alla loro copertura. Era un edificio di proprietà della Fondazione Thule, perciò nessuno si permise di fare domande ai nuovi ospiti in cerca di una stanza doppia.  
Da lì, a meno di non percepire cambiamenti di cosmo allertanti, erano stati istruiti di attendere finché non fossero venuti in possesso di informazioni più utili.  
La loro presenza sul posto era più per assicurare la sicurezza dei civili che per vera e propria necessità immediata.  
  
In quel momento, restio a cominciare una conversazione con il suo parigrado, Milo era disteso su uno dei due letti cellulare alla mano, impegnato a scambiare messaggi sia con Camus che con Crystal avendoli recuperati a pranzo.  
Due conversazioni profondamente differenti, ma coinvolgenti allo stesso modo.  
Dall’altra parte della stanza, seduto su una sedia accanto alla finestra, Kanon stava armeggiando con il suo, di cellulare, infastidito a giudicare dai frequenti sbuffi che provenivano dalla sua direzione.  
«Problemi di tecnologia o di interlocutore?», gli chiese, all’ennesima imprecazione sibilata fra i denti.  
  
  
  
Kanon bloccò lo schermo del cellulare e lo gettò sul letto libero, incrociando le braccia: «Entrambi. Prima o poi dovrò comprarne uno nuovo. Quasi preferivo quando non sapevamo neppure usarli, quegli affari», si lamentò, annoiato.  
Avrebbe volentieri acceso il televisore, ma si era talmente stancato di avere a che fare con le meraviglie della tecnologia moderna da aver perso qualsiasi voglia di farlo. Kanon era un avido divoratore di serie tv quando non era impegnato a combattere per la salvaguardia del mondo, ma a volte ne aveva proprio abbastanza della modernità.  
A completare il quadro, né Saga né Rhadamanthys si erano degnati di rispondere ai suoi tentativi di conversazione, segno che entrambi erano impegnati fino al collo nei loro doveri. Sin dall’inizio del secolo la viverna aveva ripreso ad adempiere ai suoi compiti di giudice molto più del solito, non relegando quasi più le mansioni più noiose a Valentine, probabilmente solo per non sfigurare con gli altri due giudici. Perfino Minosse si era responsabilizzato, da quando aveva rimesso piede nel regno dei morti, il che era tutto dire.  
  
«Hai intenzione di fare due chiacchiere con me, o devo rassegnarmi ed uscire da qui?».  
  
  
  
Punto nel vivo, Milo abbassò il telefono e sospirò: «Kanon…».  
  
  
  
«Ascolta», lo interruppe lui, alzandosi dalla sedia per crollare a sedere sul letto accanto a quello di Milo. «So perché non ti aggrada stare in mia compagnia, va bene? Solo uno sciocco sarebbe così cieco da non vederlo».  
Non lo disse in tono aggressivo, né la sua intenzione era attaccare l’amico con quelle parole, ma sentiva di doverlo tirar fuori da così tanto ormai che la predica venne da sola. Sapeva benissimo che Milo lo rispettava, anzi lo considerava uno dei suoi migliori amici, ma quella fuga non poteva continuare per sempre.  
Stanco di girarci intorno, Kanon cadde di schiena sul materasso e incrociò le braccia sopra la testa, lo sguardo volto al soffitto: «Quello che è successo… lo capisco. Non rimuginare sul passato, ricorda che stiamo vivendo nel presente», disse, senza guardarlo.  
  
  
  
Milo rispose con uno sbuffo ironico: «Non puoi chiedermi di non pensarci come fosse semplice», ribatté, drappeggiandosi un braccio sugli occhi.  
Quello che era accaduto tra loro nell’anno precedente la Guerra Sacra non era così facile da dimenticare. Lasciarsi le sue azioni alle spalle gli sembrava un affronto, piuttosto che un passo positivo.  
Tutto quel dolore che aveva riversato sulle spalle di Kanon, tutta la frustrazione e la rabbia che lo riempivano sempre fino a straripare, tutta la tristezza di cui era pregno il suo cosmo… non poteva trattarli come acqua sotto i ponti.  
Non dopo aver fatto ciò che aveva fatto.  
«Tu mi amavi, Kanon», gli ricordò con amarezza, scuotendo la testa nella delusione per se stesso. «Mi amavi, e io ti ho sfruttato invece di portarti rispetto. Mi amavi, e ti ho usato perché non riuscivo a capacitarmi di aver perso Camus».  
  
Era stato forse uno dei momenti peggiori e più ignobili della sua esistenza. Anche più della volta in cui aveva sedotto Ioria a fare sesso con lui.  
Non sarebbe mai stato capace di perdonarsi un comportamento tanto indegno e spregevole, doveva solo vergognarsene.  
Approfittare così di un uomo e dei suoi sentimenti non era condotta degna di un Cavaliere, ma del più bieco e vile essere che calpestasse quel mondo. Disdicevole, meschino, scellerato, erano tante le descrizioni con cui Milo si era etichettato, con il passare degli anni.  
Neanche Camus, che pure sapeva quasi tutto di ciò che suo marito si era auto inflitto in quei quattro anni, era a conoscenza della storia completa. Non poteva metterla sulle sue spalle, non si fidava neppure di se stesso per raccontarla.  
  
  
  
«Non lo sapevi».  
  
  
  
«Sì, invece».  
Milo si lasciò sfuggire un’amara risata, abbassando il braccio che gli copriva il volto, e guardò il soffitto con lacrime di colpa ad accumularsi nei suoi occhi: «L’ho sempre saputo. Sapevo che mi amavi, e ti ho comunque usato. Come puoi chiedermi di… di…». Non riuscì a terminare la frase e si zittì, sentendosi stringere il cuore alla fluttuazione sconcertata del cosmo di Kanon.  
Non gliel’aveva mai detto.  
Aveva avuto troppa paura di farlo. Troppo risentimento, troppo senso di colpa, troppo odio nei confronti di se stesso per aver agito come mai un uomo avrebbe dovuto.  
Quell’amarezza l’aveva roso dentro, al punto da costringerlo a svegliarsi notte dopo notte con il respiro corto e le lacrime sul viso. Quando Camus lo abbracciava, cercava di rassicurarlo, quelle parole gentili non erano mai riuscite a gettare acqua sul fuoco.  
L’avevano alimentato, volta dopo volta, il peso di quella colpa bruciava più del fuoco di Surt sulla sua pelle, più del sole che l’aveva portato via dall’inferno.  
  
Non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dire la verità. E perciò si era nascosto, si era allontanato, aveva cercato di riparare la loro amicizia comportandosi da ipocrita. Il suo orgoglio gli gridava di parlare, di non tacere più, ma ogni volta che provava ad avvicinarlo… ogni volta faceva marcia indietro, terrorizzato da ciò che lui stesso aveva contribuito a creare.  
Gli aveva fatto del male.  
Gli aveva fatto del male sapendo cosa significasse perdere una persona amata.  
  
  
  
Per un po’ Kanon non rispose.  
Non si aspettava una risposta del genere da Milo, che aveva genuinamente creduto nell’ignoranza riguardo ciò che provava per lui al tempo. Tuttavia, invece di sentirsi prudere le mani e di volerlo colpire come primo istinto, nella sua mente non c’era altro che un’assurda comprensione di ciò che aveva appena udito.  
Se gli fosse stato rivelato qualche anni prima, Kanon era sicuro che sarebbe arrivato alle mani. Era sicuro che non avrebbe esitato prima di afferrarlo per il collo e scaraventarlo al muro più vicino, cieco di rabbia e frustrazione repressa.  
Ma le cose erano cambiate.  
Lui aveva trovato in Rhadamanthys quello che con Milo non aveva mai raggiunto; forse la loro era una relazione bizzarra, piena di alti e bassi per il conflitto tra i loro caratteri, ma quell’unione quasi inverosimile non si era mai spezzata. Nonostante le chiacchiere che ancora molti sussurravano alle loro spalle, Kanon si fidava di Rhadamanthys e lui riponeva nel gemelli la stessa fiducia.  
Erano testardi, orgogliosi, forse un po’ bruschi, ma non c’era dubbio al legame che li univa.  
  
E onestamente, Kanon non se la sentiva di essere in collera con Milo. Non considerando la vita che si era costruito in quella nuova occasione che avevano ricevuto in dono.  
Perciò sospirò, raddrizzandosi a sedere, e trasalì all’ondata improvvisa di terrore misto a colpevolezza che lo investì; non era lo stesso cosmo spezzato che aveva cercato invano di rimettere insieme, ma poteva capire fino a che punto Milo si era incriminato.  
«Camus… lui lo sa?».  
Milo scosse la testa. Fu quello a convincere Kanon a gettare via le accuse ch’erano rimaste. Se non ne aveva parlato con lui…  
Nonostante il suo vivo orgoglio, Milo era una persona onesta. Una delle più sincere e onorevoli di tutto il Santuario. Se non aveva raccontato neppure a Camus ciò che era davvero accaduto in quell’anno, il peso della verità doveva essere così immane da devastarlo.  
Non lo stava giustificando. In alcun modo il comportamento che Milo aveva assunto poteva essere difeso o discolpato.  
Ma Kanon lo ricordava troppo bene. Ricordava l’agonia celata dietro quegli occhi chiari, l’afflizione dietro ogni suo gesto, la tremenda sofferenza che sanguinava dal suo cosmo come questo fosse una ferita aperta. E lui era arrivato nel momento meno tragico.  
Non poteva neppure lontanamente immaginare cosa fosse diventato Milo nel suo più cupo periodo. Aveva avuto solo qualche sentore, qualche indizio, tra le chiacchiere che i più anziani ancora facevano circolare a Rodorio, ma non era in grado di concepire una simile rovina.  
  
Non poteva giustificarlo, ma…  
«Non so quanto possa valere per te», gli disse, alzandosi dal suo letto per potersi sedere su quello di Milo, sul bordo. «Ma sappi che non ho mai avuto intenzione di condannarti per ciò che hai fatto».  
Poteva perdonarlo.  
  
  
  
Parole difficili da credere.  
Come poteva lui, che aveva calpestato senza riguardo i sentimenti altrui, poter davvero credere di essere meritevole di perdono?  
«Dovresti farlo», infatti replicò, con durezza. «Non ho usato solo i tuoi _sentimenti_ , Kanon».  
No, si era crogiolato nella sensazione di un cosmo caldo ad avvolgerlo, di un corpo vivo e pronto a fargli dimenticare il vuoto e il dolore. L’aveva toccato, baciato, posseduto, e gli aveva permesso di fare a lui lo stesso. Tutte quelle notti trascorse ad affogare lo strazio nella passione carnale, tutti quei giorni a strapparsi via dal tormento con baci e carezze che non avrebbero mai dovuto essere dedicate a lui con tanto affetto.  
Era vergognoso quanto potesse elencare all’infinito ciò che Kanon aveva fatto per lui e con lui, infatuato di un uomo che non si era curato affatto di presentargli la verità.  
  
  
  
«No, hai ragione», assentì lui.  
Non c’era modo di negare che Milo fosse caduto così in basso. Kanon non poteva certo dimenticare l’aggressiva possessività che aveva dimostrato, non poteva dimenticare come Milo rifiutasse di guardarlo in volto a letto. Tante volte lo aveva udito chiamare un nome che non era suo, troppe si era ripetuto di non badarvi.  
Era stato così innamorato, al tempo, da poter ignorare tutti i segnali che gli suggerivano di smettere, di evitarsi di anelare alle mani di Milo sul suo corpo, ai baci ch’era stato capace di rubare.  
Ma a volte il passato doveva restare tale.  
«Tuttavia», disse infatti, allungando un braccio per mettere una mano sulla spalla di Milo. «Questa è la nostra seconda occasione. Una _vera_ seconda occasione, una nuova vita. Le azioni deplorevoli che abbiamo compiuto sono morte con noi, e non puoi permettere al tuo passato di impedirti di risorgere».  
  
Non era facile per lui dirgli tutto ciò. Kanon non era tornato alla vita senza soffrire per ciò che non aveva mai realmente avuto.  
Prima di Rhadamanthys c’era stato il dolore di vedere Milo di nuovo tra le braccia di Camus, la consapevolezza di non poter mai essere abbastanza, di non aver mai raggiunto un vero legame. Kanon aveva impiegato anni per costruire la sua nuova relazione, mesi di avvicinamento, di tentate conversazioni; si erano scoperti sul campo di battaglia, ma si erano innamorati lungo la strada, costruendo gradualmente ciò che avevano.  
A Kanon piaceva raccontare di come quella loro battaglia fosse stata anche l’inizio di un’unione fra un Cavaliere ed uno Specter, ma le cose non stavano davvero così; non ci si innamora mai al primo sguardo, e sebbene il rispetto per un guerriero soverchiasse l’animosità… l’amore ci aveva impiegato un po’ a presentarsi.  
In quella bizzarra stasi tante e troppe cose avevano attraversato la mente di Kanon. Voleva ricostruire un’amicizia con Milo, ma era geloso di Camus al punto di arrivare quasi a odiarlo. Allo stesso tempo voleva conoscere Rhadamanthys più a fondo, ma i suoi sentimenti lo costringevano sempre a fare due passi avanti e uno indietro.  
  
Solo quando, spronato anche da Saga, si era ripetuto di rinascere la sua vita aveva finalmente cominciato a smettere di ostacolarlo.  
Si era detto di lasciarsi Milo alle spalle, irraggiungibile com’era, e si era dedicato a ciò che davvero voleva; nel giro di qualche mese la piega della sua vita aveva cominciato ad illuminarsi di positività. Esistevano ancora momenti in cui ripensava al passato, al suo tradimento, alle sue vecchie relazioni, ma non era più così difficile gettarseli alle spalle.  
Era un uomo nuovo, un Cavaliere rinato sotto la grazia degli dei, vestito d’oro e dal cosmo non più inquinato dal male.  
Milo doveva ancora comprenderlo.  
  
«Vorresti che ti odiassi per ciò che mi hai fatto, ma in tutta onestà non me la sento di farlo», aggiunse, afferrando Milo per la maglietta in modo da tirarlo su. «Mi hai dimostrato di essere un uomo corretto, onesto e fedele. Ciò che è accaduto in passato non puoi trascinarlo con te fino al futuro».  
Lui fece per dissentire, ma Kanon non glielo permise: «Milo – lo chiamò, stavolta piazzando entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle per guardarlo dritto negli occhi – ho sentito il tuo cosmo, tanti anni fa. Era spezzato, così frantumato da farmi domandare più volte come mai la morte non ti avesse già reclamato. E io ti ho incontrato al meglio di ciò ch’eri divenuto».  
Per un Cavaliere il cosmo, quel meraviglioso universo che consentiva azioni straordinarie, non era solo una fonte di potere. Non era solo il loro splendore che li rendeva capaci di sferzare il cielo e frantumare la terra.  
Il cosmo era parte di essi, del loro animo; conservava emozioni, paure, speranze, li accompagnava per tutta la vita senza mai scomparire. Bruciava per farli ardere in battaglia, ma s’allungava come mani gentili verso chi s’amava.  
Anima e cosmo erano disgiunti ma uniti, e non era difficile legarsi così profondamente ad un altro Cavaliere.  
Una volta frantumato quel cosmo, la follia era inevitabile. A meno di non rimetterlo insieme, un Cavaliere poteva morire.  
  
Kanon sapeva che Milo aveva tentato di uccidersi. Ma sapeva anche che la sua forza era stata tale da lasciarlo in vita, da farlo sopravvivere per poter vedere una nuova era.  
E questo gli disse, scuotendolo per fargli entrare nel cervello ciò a cui non voleva credere: «Hai già pagato per ciò che hai fatto. Ti sei già redento. Smetti di incolpare te stesso e vivi il presente», gli ripeté.  
  
  
  
«Non è facile perdonare un male tanto empio».  
  
  
  
«No, non lo è», annuì Kanon. «Ma se ne sono stato in grado io, che pure avevo ingannato gli dei e tradito Atena fino a volere la sua morte… e tu hai più forza di me. Hai più determinazione di quanta io ne avessi mai avuta. Non gettarti a terra prima ancora di provare».  
  
  
  
Più determinazione? Kanon si era sottomesso all’atroce dolore della Cuspide Scarlatta pur di adempiere al suo fato di Cavaliere, pur di essere accettato come protettore della dea.  
Milo invece si era arreso alla sua stessa follia, aveva gettato via il suo corpo, abusato dell’amicizia altrui, si era abbassato così tanto al punto da aver usato chi aveva appena redento come sfogo per la sua disperazione.  
«Come posso essere più determinato?», rise amaramente, distogliendo gli occhi da quelli verdi che lo fissavano. «Hai visto cos’ho fatto. Se non fosse stato per Crystal, che neppure si è salvato dall’ira cieca che ho avuto, il Santuario avrebbe perso un altro Cavaliere ben prima della-».  
Non riuscì a terminare la frase.  
Kanon gli sferrò uno schiaffo così forte da fargli scattare il viso nella direzione opposta al colpo. Scioccato, Milo si portò una mano alla guancia offesa e sbarrò gli occhi, voltandosi a guardare il gemelli con un’espressione stupefatta.  
«Kanon…».  
  
Neppure un istante dopo, Milo si ritrovò col viso a pochi centimetri da quello di Kanon, che lo aveva afferrato per la maglia e lo guardava con occhi furenti.  
  
  
  
« Πόσο ηλίθιο μπορείς να είσαι ;!», quasi gli urlò in faccia. «Vivi la tua cazzo di vita, Milo! Lascia le bastardate che hai fatto in passato alle spalle, e smetti di piangerti addosso!».  
  
  
  
«Credi sia così facile?!».  
  
  
  
«NO CHE NON LO CREDO!», ruggì di rimando Kanon.  
Lo lasciò andare, fumante di rabbia, la si trattenne dal colpirlo ancora. In quell’esatto istante, a vedere Milo così remissivo, capì cos’era stato per lui affrontarlo quando era corso al Santuario per redimersi. Ma lui era il suo miglior amico, cazzo.  
Forse non lo amava più, ma vederlo crogiolarsi nell’angoscia e nel rifiuto di passare oltre gli ricordava così dolorosamente ciò che lui stesso aveva fatto da essere esasperante allo sfinimento.  
«Tu… – prese un respiro, per evitarsi di urlare ancora – so che non è facile, va bene? So che ti svegli nel cuore della notte, incapace di respirare e con la sola voglia di urlare fino a star male. So che fare quel fottuto passo avanti ti sembra impossibile», gli disse, la voce che tremava nel tentativo di controllarla.  
«Ma chiediti una cosa. Chiediti se il modo in cui ti sminuisci è qualcosa che non puoi controllare. Chiediti se il tuo rifiuto per il perdono è qualcosa che non riesci a superare. Fatti questa cazzo di domanda, e prova ad avere il coraggio di dirmi che il tuo comportamento non è dettato da ciò che tu stesso vuoi pensare di te».  
  
  
  
Milo non seppe come rispondere.  
Abbassò gli occhi, colpito nel vivo, e sentì il letto smuoversi quando Kanon si alzò. Sentì il suo sospiro, il fruscio di una giacca che veniva indossata, e il _click_ della porta che si apriva.  
  
  
  
«Impara a perdonarti, Milo. Le notti si possono sconfiggere. Ma i giorni devi riprenderteli tu».  
Detto ciò, Kanon uscì dalla stanza e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, tirando su la zip del giubbotto di pelle che si era gettato sulle spalle.  
Non avrebbe voluto litigare con Milo, ma non era riuscito a trattenersi. Non poteva sopportare di vederlo compiere i suoi stessi errori _dopo_ essersi guadagnato il perdono. Aveva già sacrificato la sua vita, non doveva gettarla al vento un’altra volta.  
Ma più di così non poteva fare.  
Kanon aveva incassato la verità, ma era Milo che doveva liberarsi di quel peso.  
In cuor suo, sperava davvero di vederlo vincere quella battaglia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Πόσο ηλίθιο μπορείς να είσαι ;!: (Póso ilíthio boreís na eísai ?!) Quanto puoi essere stupido?!
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Racconti del Passato  
> Coppia: n/a  
> Background: Shion x Dohko  
> Personaggi principali: Dohko e Mur  
> Rating: G  
> Data di pubblicazione: domenica  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un nuovo capitolo ogni domenica. Se gli impegni cominceranno ad interferire, la pubblicazione tornerà casuale.   
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, prima di cominciare la seconda serie, "Oltre i Cavalieri".
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	46. Racconti dal Passato

##  **Racconti del Passato**

###  **Background Shion x Dohko**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Dettagli sul world-building nell'introduzione  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: Dohko e Mur  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali  


_I racconti del passato sono tanti e variegati, ma un po' di divertimento non guastai mai in un'era di incertezze_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Era incredibile quanto Mur gli ricordasse Shion.  
Non c’era molto che li accomunasse ad un primo sguardo, se non la vaga somiglianza che legava tutti gli appartenenti a quella razza quasi scomparsa, ma c’era tanto di lui in quel Cavaliere gentile e determinato. Già una volta, sul campo di battaglia di Asgard, Dohko aveva guardato Mur correre al suo fianco e l’immagine di Shion a lui s’era sovrapposta, un ricordo convertito al presente, ma non si assomigliavano solo nel combattimento.  
  
Dohko non era stato al Santuario il giorno in cui Mur, ancora neonato, era stato portato in Grecia direttamente dal Jamir. Nessuno sapeva il nome dei suoi genitori, ritrovati senza vita sulle montagne del Tibet dai soldati inviati in ricognizione, e nessuno sapeva perché avessero abbandonato il loro unico figlio o come fossero morti.  
Shion aveva tentato di avviare un’indagine più approfondita, conscio che la stirpe dei lemuriani stava arrivando alla sua fine, ma nessuna delle sue spedizioni era andata a buon termine. Quei pochi che erano rimasti si erano rifugiati lontano dal Jamir, in luoghi sconosciuti agli esseri umani, ed era impossibile sapere quanti ancora fossero in vita. Una popolazione troppo scarsa per riprendersi dall’estinzione, e troppo spaventata dall’idea di scomparire per mescolarsi a chi abitava quella Terra.  
Alla fine, senza risposte e con ancor più domande, Shion aveva deciso di prendersi cura lui stesso del bambino, che battezzò Mur non sapendo quale fosse – o se avesse – il nome datogli dai genitori. Dohko tutto ciò lo aveva appreso tramite lunghe lettere, incapacitato a recarsi in Grecia per essere partecipe.  
Poco tempo più tardi, Mur si era rivelato un bambino nato sotto la costellazione dell’Ariete, destinato ad essere il Cavaliere d’Oro della Prima Casa di quella nuova generazione. Shion, che già si era affezionato a lui, non aveva esitato prima di comunicare a Dohko la sua decisione di prenderlo come allievo, dopo averlo cresciuto.  
  
Guardandolo parlare con Kiki, mentre aspettava di poter scendere a Rodorio in sua compagnia, Dohko sorrise alla spettacolare somiglianza fra il carattere suo e di Shion. L’aveva cresciuto come un uomo compassionevole, gentile e paziente, ma mai remissivo.  
Shion aveva preso Mur sotto la sua ala e ne aveva fatto non solo un Cavaliere molto potente, ma un uomo capace di comprendere gli altri e vedere oltre il primo velo della realtà. Un po’ come lui, anche se Mur si era rivelato un po’ meno testardo e molto più incline a pensare prima di agire.  
Già dal suo primissimo incontro con lui, sebbene il momento non fosse stato dei più propizi, Dohko aveva inquadrato il giovane ariete come una diretta emanazione di Shion; l’uomo ch’era intervenuto per evitare uno scontro infruttuoso al tempo di una tirannia che stava per giungere al termine, nonostante il viso più gentile e un atteggiamento più cauto, gli aveva immediatamente ricordato l’ariete con cui aveva trascorso buona parte della sua vita.  
  
La Guerra Sacra era stato uno shock per tutti e tre, ma Dohko non avrebbe mai dimenticato l’esitazione appena percepibile nella voce di Shion, nel suo proclamarsi al di sopra dei legami e capace di levare la mano sul suo allievo.  
Non aveva mai avuto intenzione di fare del male a Mur, così come lui non aveva mai avuto intenzione di lottare contro il suo maestro; identici fino all’inverosimile, eppure allo stesso tempo tanto diversi da non poterli confondere.  
  
Venne portato via dalla sua mescolanza di pensieri quando Mur, dopo aver raccomandato a Kiki di completare la sua routine di pratica come fabbro per quel giorno, gli fece cenno che potevano andare.  
«Sta facendo molti progressi», osservò mentre scendevano le scale che dalla Prima Casa conducevano allo spiazzo colonnato che apriva il Grande Tempio. «Devi essere molto fiero di lui».  
  
  
  
Mur annuì: «Lo sono», rispose, lanciando una veloce occhiata alle sue spalle. «Se ripenso alla peste ch’era un tempo, quasi non mi sembra vero che sia cresciuto in un uomo così tranquillo».  
Kiki era stato un lampo di positività nella nube nera che con Arles si era addensata su tutti i Cavalieri. Al tempo in cui lo ritrovò, solo e spaventato in una capanna sperduta sull’Himalaya, Kiki non poteva avere più di quattro anni.  
Dei suoi genitori, Mur aveva ritrovato una lapide eretta per la madre – probabilmente morta per complicazioni dopo aver messo al mondo Kiki – ed il cadavere del padre, morto in seguito a gravi ferite da arma bianca. Non c’erano molti dubbi sul fatto che fosse stato Arles ad ordinare un’incursione per dare la caccia ai lemuriani, inasprito com’era dall’esilio volontario di Mur.  
Verosimilmente anzi, Arles aveva forse ordinato di dare la caccia al solo Mur, al fine di riportarlo indietro o giustiziarlo per tradimento, ma i soldati che riempivano le fila al tempo della tirannia erano scellerati senza eguali, pronti a tutto pur di accontentare quello che effettivamente era il loro padrone.  
Fatto stava che Mur, pur con molte difficoltà dato il terrore di Kiki e l’imprevedibilità di quelle che già allora erano strabilianti capacità psicocinetiche, si era guadagnato la fiducia del bambino e lo aveva preso con sé, adottandolo come fratello minore.  
  
Quattro anni più tardi la tirannia di Arles era crollata, e Mur si era finalmente sentito sicuro abbastanza da portare Kiki al Santuario per addestrarlo, dopo averlo ormai preso sotto la sua ala come successore alle Sacre Vestigia dell’Ariete.  
Anche lui, come Mur aveva scoperto poco tempo più tardi averlo adottato, era infatti nato sotto quella costellazione, così come molti altri lemuriani prima di loro. Bizzarro, a pensarci, come la Prima Casa fosse stata così spesso protetta da qualcuno della loro etnia.  
«Kiki è sempre stato curioso di imparare e volenteroso negli addestramenti», commentò ancora, rivolgendo un sorriso amichevole a Shun quando lo vide, seduto sugli spalti dell’arena a tifare per Crystal. «Un ragazzino pestifero ma diligente».  
  
  
  
Una manna dal cielo, per un Cavaliere.  
Avere un allievo dalla personalità naturalmente solare e scherzosa poteva essere una salvezza per chi vestiva un’armatura. Spesso Dohko aveva visto i Cavalieri della sua generazione perdere la loro scintilla di vitalità spensierata, troppo pressati dai loro doveri e dal loro voto verso Atena; l’arrivo di Sasha, una ragazzina allegra e sempre determinata a portare il sorriso sui volti altrui, aveva riportato un po’ di luce perfino a chi l’aveva persa del tutto.  
«Lo sai, sei davvero simile a Shion», ammise finalmente a voce alta, sollevando le mani dietro la testa con fare spensierato. «Mai hai quel pizzico in più di buon senso che a lui manca».  
  
  
  
«Dohko!», quasi lo rimproverò Mur, voltandosi a guardarlo con occhi sgranati.  
  
  
  
«Non dirmi che non ti ha _mai_ raccontato nulla di tutti i guai in cui si è cacciato da ragazzo? Buon cielo», aggiunse poi, notando che il suo interlocutore aveva scosso la testa in negazione. «Devo fare tutto io qui».  
Aspettò di essere arrivati alla piazza che congiungeva la cittadella dei Cavalieri al villaggio di Rodorio, quindi adocchiò una delle panchine attorno alla fontana che zampillava al centro di questa e si diresse difilato in quella direzione. Batté il palmo della mano sullo spazio vuoto accanto a lui e si grattò il mento, alla ricerca di una delle storie migliori.  
«Immagino tu ovviamente sappia del fatto che Shion è stato Cavaliere d’Argento prima di prendere l’Oro». Mur annuì, con un sopracciglio sollevato, e Dohko sorrise: «Bene. Vuoi sapere della volta in cui Shion è scappato dal Jamir?».  
  
  
  
Mur dovette usare tutta la sua forza di volontà per non scoppiare a ridere a sentir quello. Solo immaginare Shion che se la dava a gambe era esilarante, visto e considerando l’immensa pazienza e calma che aveva avuto con lui.  
«Perché è scappato?», domandò invece, schiarendosi la voce.  
  
  
  
La risposta di Dohko fu una grassa risata. A quel tempo ancora non si conoscevano se non velatamente, perché il tutto era accaduto poco tempo dopo la sua investitura, ma era stato Shion stesso a raccontarglielo nei dettagli. Dopo qualche bicchiere di troppo ad un’osteria di Rodorio.  
Tutte le persone convinte dell’intoccabile saggezza ed austerità di Shion non l’avevano decisamente mai visto con il viso arrossato dall’alcol e la risata facile che ne conseguiva; sempre stato un ubriaco allegro, nonostante le poche occasioni in cui Dohko l’aveva visto davvero inebriato dal troppo bere.  
Era stato giovane e sconsiderato anche lui, alla fine.  
«Allora, vediamo», si grattò il mento, pensando a come affrontare la storia. «È successo qualche mese dopo la sua nomina a Cavaliere d’Argento».  
  
  
  
  
  
Shion era sempre stato orgoglioso di ciò che aveva faticato una vita intera per diventare. Sebbene ancora non fossero amici, Dohko aveva assistito alla sua investitura a Cavaliere, e scorto lo sguardo pieno di fierezza che gli aveva illuminato gli occhi d’ametista. Ritto in piedi, mentre le Sacre Vestigia si posavano su di un corpo temprato dagli addestramenti e desideroso di battaglia, Shion sembrava essere nato per adempiere a tutto ciò che il ruolo comportava senza esitazione alcuna.  
In quel momento, con lui stesso ad un passo dal ricevere la sua armatura, Dohko si era sentito per la prima volta in soggezione.  
Non sapeva chi davvero fosse quel giovane uomo, tranne per la conoscenza che aveva in merito al suo onorevole maestro; sapeva solo che, già allora, avrebbe voluto stringere un qualche legame d’amicizia con lui, pur non avendo alcun indizio su come fare.  
Shion sembrava irraggiungibile, quasi al pari di un Cavaliere d’Oro, già celebrato come un eccellente fabbro e riconosciuto ovunque andasse per la sua vicinanza con Hakurei e con il Gran Sacerdote suo fratello.  
  
Il giorno della sua investitura, la gran celebrazione per il nuovo custode del Dragone, Dohko non si aspettava di vederlo assistere. Lo credeva lontano nel Jamir, impegnato alla forgia o a spargere polvere di stelle sulle sacre armature andate danneggiate, e non riuscì a celare la sorpresa nel constatare il contrario. Lui era lì, scintillante nell’argento di Caelum, inconfondibile con la sua chioma di capelli che seppur corti sembravano un’esplosione di smeraldo.  
Si era così distratto che aveva avuto bisogno di scusarsi con il Gran Sacerdote per non aver prestato attenzione alle sue parole.  
Nelle settimane seguenti Dohko aveva provato ad avvicinarsi a Shion, ma con scarsi risultati: ad impedirlo prima la morte improvvisa del suo maestro, che lo aveva costretto a raccogliere tempo per poter piangere tutto l’affetto che aveva per lui; poi l’improvvisa missione che lo aveva visto spedito per la prima volta fuori dalla Grecia; e infine, l’apprendere che l’accesso al Jamir non era concesso a tutti, e che con tutta probabilità un Cavaliere d’Argento come lui sarebbe stato interdetto prima ancora di arrivare.  
  
Tutta quella catena di eventi aveva addolorato il giovane Cavaliere, che si era rifugiato nei suoi addestramenti di raffinazione del cosmo per non pensare a quella che, con pochi dubbi, era un’amicizia mancata.  
Trascorse così una buona manciata di mesi, finché l’inverno con il suo arrivo cominciò ad intorpidire le membra di quei Cavalieri abituati al caldo della loro madrepatria. A quell’altezza, sebbene ancora pensasse sporadicamente al misterioso guerriero del Jamir, Dohko si era sforzato di non pensarci poi troppo. Lontananze simili accadevano perfino tra i Cavalieri d’oro, non era utile stare a pensarci.  
  
Tuttavia…  
  
Qualcosa gli impediva di toglierselo dalla testa. C’era sempre un pensiero, un cavillo insistente che gli ricordava quell’uomo, che gli faceva tornare alla mente l’incantevole viola di quegli occhi intelligenti. Alla fine, sfibrato dall’incapacità di farsene una ragione, decise di fare un tentativo con il Gran Sacerdote.  
E se non avesse avuto buon fine, si sarebbe comunque recato sulle montagne tibetane ad assillare Hakurei di fargli almeno conoscere il suo pupillo.  
Tutto pur di rasserenarsi un po’.  
  
Come immaginava, però, Sage non gli consentì di accedere al Jamir, elencando tutta una serie di – buone – ragioni per cui non gli sembrasse il caso di permettere ad un Cavaliere d’Argento, per di più investito da pochissimo, di recarsi in un luogo a dir poco sacro senza una motivazione valida.  
Dohko non se la prese, ma cominciò ad escogitare stratagemmi per potersi allontanare dal Santuario senza sollevare sospetti; avrebbe potuto evitarsi quel duplice sforzo recandosi direttamente in Tibet, ma non voleva mancare di rispetto agli insegnamenti che gli aveva tramandato il suo maestro.  
Alla fine, circa una settimana più tardi, era riuscito a costruire l’alibi perfetto. Non c’era nessun altro ad appoggiarlo, chiaramente Dohko non aveva voluto correre il rischio di esporsi ad eventuali rimproveri o castighi, e ciò significava che non c’era nessuno in grado di incolparlo.  
Inoltre, una settimana sarebbe stata più che sufficiente a convincere il Gran Sacerdote che i suoi movimenti non erano dettati come conseguenza alla richiesta fatta alla sua persona.  
  
Le cose filarono lisce per un po’.  
Dohko si gettò l’armatura in spalla, coperta da un telo bianco per impedirne la facile individuazione, e calcatosi il suo cappello di paglia sulla testa era sceso a Rodorio con la scusa di voler combattere il freddo con una pinta.  
Le guardie del Santuario avevano dato una scrollata di spalle e si erano fatte da parte per lasciarlo passare, augurandogli una buona serata.  
Il villaggio era silenzioso e quasi interamente addormentato, data l’ora tarda che aveva scelto come momento per l’azione, e solo taverne ed osterie offrivano un po’ di vitalità e chiacchiericcio nell’altrimenti noiosa notte greca.  
Per puro scrupolo, nel caso le guardie lo stessero comunque tenendo d’occhio dal lontano, Dohko imboccò la strada che conduceva ad uno dei locali più frequentati dai Cavalieri – l’allegra musica era già udibile – e solo all’ultimo momento svoltò in un vicolo nascosto. Il suo piano era di attraversare Rodorio senza percorrere le strade principali e saltando di ombra in ombra, aiutato anche dal tremolante bagliore delle luci che non era abbastanza intenso da evidenziarlo.  
  
Così muovendosi, quatto come la tigre che aveva sulla schiena e attento a mantenere il volto coperto con la falda del cappello, Dohko si ritrovò dall’altro lato del villaggio in men che non si dicesse. Solo un altro tratto di sentiero battuto e avrebbe imboccato una viuzza poco praticata, da dove avrebbe potuto allontanarsi abbastanza da potersi teletrasportare senza allarmare il Santuario.  
Messi i piedi nell’erba alta, però, non riuscì ad andare oltre.  
  
  
  
  
  
«Era Shion?».  
Mur non voleva interrompere Dohko nel suo racconto, ma si era infervorato parecchio nell’ascoltare; il vecchio maestro era tanto bravo a narrare quanto addestrare, e si era ritrovato immediatamente coinvolto in qualcosa che mai Shion gli aveva raccontato.  
  
  
  
Dohko ridacchiò alla sua foga e annuì: «Mi ha fatto prendere un bello spavento», ammise, grattandosi la nuca con fare imbarazzato. «Avevo creduto di essere stato colto in flagrante da un Cavaliere d’Oro, o peggio».  
  
  
  
  
  
Un’accecante luce dorata fu tutto quello che Dohko riuscì a distinguere prima di ritrovarsi a terra, con il volto pressato sulla terra fredda e qualcuno a prima sensazione seduto sullo scrigno delle sue Sacre Vestigia.  
Qualche secondo dopo, non individuando conseguenze né parole d’accusa, Dohko inveì contro chi lo stava bloccando in quell’assurda posizione e si voltò sul fianco con uno scatto di reni, rompendo le cinghie dello scrigno nel processo.  
Dolorante, si massaggiò prima la schiena e poi la fronte, sbottando contro il suo aggressore: «Ma si può sapere cosa- Shion…?!». Si bloccò a metà frase, stupefatto.  
Di fronte a lui, lungo disteso in mezzo all’erba, Shion lo stava guardando con occhi di scusa. Non indossava l’armatura, ma gli abiti tipici del Jamir, creati per far fronte alle imprevedibili condizioni meteorologiche di quel luogo addossato in cima al mondo.  
Ogni imprecazione Dohko avesse da pronunciare gli morì in gola come non fosse mai esistita.  
  
  
  
«Scusa», disse lui, un po’ imbarazzato dalla situazione.  
Si tirò su, sedendosi a gambe incrociate senza curarsi del vento freddo che si era sollevato tutto attorno, e sollevò lo sguardo su Dohko; l’altro Cavaliere lo stava ancora guardando con un’espressione sbigottita sul viso, incerto sul da farsi.  
  
  
Alla fine, vedendo che Shion non si muoveva, prese una decisione e si sedette lì di fronte: «Tu… tu non dovresti essere nel Jamir?», gli chiese, tremendamente confuso dall’intera faccenda. Poi ricordò di non essersi mai presentato come si deve, e tese una mano: «Dohko».  
Shion la strinse, mormorando il suo nome a dispetto dell’ovvia conoscenza di Dohko, e accennò un sorriso. Sorriso che, nonostante la confusione, ne sollecitò uno identico al suo interlocutore: «Piacere di conoscerti», disse, aggiungendo mentalmente “alla buon’ora”. «Posso chiederti cosa…».  
  
  
  
«No, non puoi», si affrettò ad interromperlo.  
  
  
  
«Oh… va bene».  
Anche se un po’ deluso dalla risposta affrettata di Shion, il cinese diede una scrollata di spalle e si rimise in piedi, tirando su anche lui: «Andiamo a bere qualcosa?».  
  
  
  
  
  
«Aspetta», lo interrupe Mur un’altra volta. «Hai detto che a raccontarti della sua fuga è stato lui».  
  
  
  
Dohko annuì: «Sì, fammi arrivare al punto», spiegò. «A quel tempo ancora non sapevo fosse fuggito dal Jamir».  
Nel riprendere il racconto, da quella notte era trascorso un anno intero, e Shion non era più tenuto a trascorrere il suo tempo nel Jamir senza potersi muovere.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seduti al bancone della loro osteria preferita, Shion e Dohko stavano facendo incetta del vino decantato dal proprietario stesso del locale; una bevanda da consumare con cautela perfino per i Cavalieri, speziata e forte abbastanza da inebriare anche il più tollerante.  
Uno dei vini migliori dell’intero villaggio.  
Dohko era più o meno ancora sobrio. Al contrario, Shion era quasi completamente andato, vinto dai fumi dell’alcol e rosso in viso; un bel contrasto, considerando il suo normale portamento ben più composto. Giudicandola un’occasione più unica che rara, Dohko colse l’occasione per soddisfare la sua curiosità e chiedergli cosa fosse successo quella notte di un anno prima.  
La prima reazione ricevuta in cambio quasi lo spaventò, un’occhiataccia delle più minacciose, ma il suo cipiglio lasciò presto spazio ad una scrollata di spalle.  
  
  
  
«Ero scappato dal Jamir», gli rispose, tirando su col naso. Guardò con disappunto il fondo del bicchiere, senza alcuna traccia di altro vino, quindi lo posò sul bancone arricciando le labbra.  
  
  
  
Dohko per poco non si strozzò con l’ultimo sorso ch’era rimasto nel suo, di bicchiere. Shion, il più diligente fra tutti i Cavalieri già investiti del loro ruolo, scappato dal Jamir! Ci volle tutto il suo autocontrollo per non ridere, anche se uno sbuffò gli sfuggì inavvertitamente dal naso.  
Non capiva perché mai avesse fatto una cosa così assurda per la sua reputazione, perciò glielo chiese.  
  
  
  
La replica fu abbastanza irritata. Shion incrociò le braccia al petto, imbronciato, e guardò Dohko di sottecchi: «Esattamente per questo motivo. Perché pensano tutti alla mia reputazione e mai a me», rispose.  
Perfino Hakurei, che pure lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, non si rivolgeva più a lui come se avesse di fronte una persona in carne ed ossa; da quando aveva indossato le vestigia era diventato l’allievo modello, il grande fabbro con l’abilità di parlare alle armature e di capirle. Hakurei lo aveva confinato nel Jamir per evitargli distrazioni, poiché suo compito per la raffinazione di un cosmo ancora in fase di sviluppo era concentrarsi sulla riparazione delle armature, ma Shion mal sopportava quell’ambiente.  
Tutti chiedevano troppo da lui, mentre Shion voleva solo tornare ad essere riconosciuto come una persona desiderosa di fare nuove esperienze e conoscenze.  
Stanco di una quotidianità ripetitiva e pesante, alla fine il lemuriano era sgattaiolato via nel cuore della notte ed aveva camminato fino alle primissime luci del giorno, teletrasportandosi via solo quando l’aveva ritenuto sicuro.  
«Credo di esserti piombato addosso perché – e si interruppe, per pensare a come dirlo – avrei dovuto pensare al Santuario… ma non l’ho fatto bene».  
  
  
  
  
  
«Un buon modo per dire “ma stavo pensando a te”», commentò Mur, ridendo sotto i baffi. Piuttosto che rispondere ad una provocazione che nulla aveva di falso, Dohko scosse la testa e continuò a raccontare.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ci volle un po’ per metabolizzare il tutto.  
Shion, che da tutti era acclamato e rispettato, si era dileguato dal Jamir infrangendo chissà quante fra le regole stilate da Hakurei per il suo allievo. E tutto per vivere un po’ fuori dagli schemi che per lui erano stati prefissati.  
«E il sommo Hakurei? Come ha reagito?».  
  
  
  
Il lemuriano sbuffò, sorridendo: «Si è arrabbiato», annuì, alzando gli occhi al cielo, sentendosi la testa leggera. «Ma poi ha detto “cominciavo a preoccuparmi di averti tirato su troppo severo” o qualcosa del genere. È stato divertente».  
  
  
  
Ma mai divertente quanto vedere Shion in preda ad un accesso di singhiozzo e di riso assieme, tanto che ad ogni sobbalzo riprendeva a ridacchiare. Con un cenno all’oste, gli disse che per loro non c’era bisogno di altro vino, e per buona misura prese dalle mani del lemuriano il bicchiere che era stato da poco riempito. Meglio riportarlo indietro tutto intero, o Hakurei avrebbe rimproverato prima Shion per la sua irresponsabilità e poi Dohko per non essere intervenuto.  
«Di tutte le parole che avrei scelto per descrivere il sommo Hakurei – commentò allungando all’oste il bicchiere mezzo pieno di Shion – divertente sarebbe forse l’ultima».  
  
  
  
«Oh, se lo conoscessi – replicò Shion, dando una pacca sulla schiena di Dohko – non diresti così». Hakurei era un brav’uomo, prima che un bravo maestro, con un senso dell’umorismo capace di intrattenere chi riusciva a seguirlo.  
  
  
  
Dohko non trovò obiezioni; se Hakurei fosse stato davvero così severo e attento alla disciplina come raccontato di bocca in bocca al Santuario, probabilmente Shion non sarebbe nemmeno stato in grado di lasciare il Jamir da principio.  
E invece eccolo lì, decisamente ubriaco e a ridere di qualcosa che solo a lui sembrava divertente.  
Con un sospiro, Dohko lanciò un’occhiata di scuse all’oste e pagò per entrambi dopo aver scacciato le sue proteste in merito, quindi squadrò Shion e lo giudicò incapace di camminare in linea retta per tornare su alla cittadella.  
Evitando a stento di scoppiare a ridere al suo tentativo di rimettersi in piedi e apparire sobrio, scosse la testa e si gettò una della sua braccia attorno alle spalle, sorreggendolo dritto. Se non altro l’osteria era a quell’ora tarda fortunatamente deserta, perciò nessuno assistette all’esilarante spettacolo che i due Cavalieri sicuramente offrivano.  
  
  
  
  
  
«Non credo si sia più ubriacato così tanto da quel momento in poi», commentò Dohko una volta terminato il racconto. «Decisamente brillo è stato più di una volta, ma penso abbia ricordato abbastanza da decidere di non farlo più».  
Anche se, com’era ovvio data la loro sempre più solida vicinanza, Dohko aveva poi assistito in prima persona a molti altri guai e disastri causati da Shion. Non ultima la volta in cui, ancora poco familiare con le Sacre Vestigia dell’Ariete e con le tecniche che aveva appreso da Hakurei, aveva scagliato una Rivoluzione Stellare e fatto fuori almeno un quarto del bosco in cui si stava addestrando.  
O quella in cui aveva teletrasportato per sbaglio un Manigoldo decisamente poco vestito e tutto insaponato nel bel bezzo di un lago.  
Dohko, che per tutto il tempo gli era stato accanto in entrambe le occasioni, ne era uscito scosso da risate così forti da averlo lasciato senza fiato per tutto il giorno.  
  
  
  
Non sapendo se voler ridere del suo maestro o restare rispettoso, Mur venne salvato in contropelo da un’apparizione che non avrebbe potuto avere un tempismo più perfetto.  
E una volta appurato che Shion non stesse guardando in cagnesco lui che aveva ascoltato, ma Dohko, non ci pensò neppure due volte prima di alzarsi, chinare il capo verso il suo maestro e darsela a gambe il più in fretta possibile.  
Un po’ gli dispiaceva per l’uscita mancata con Dohko, ma a volte il lavoro di un fabbro era più rasserenante della collera di un Ariete.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prossimo capitolo: Il Perdono dell'Ignoto  
> Coppia: Milo x Camus  
> Background: past! Arles x Milo  
> Personaggi principali: Milo e Saga  
> Rating: E (per le tematiche trattate)  
> Data di pubblicazione: domenica  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un nuovo capitolo ogni domenica.  
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, prima di cominciare la seconda serie, "Oltre i Cavalieri".
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	47. Il Perdono dell'Ignoto

##  **Il Perdono dell'Ignoto**

###  **Milo x Camus  
Past! Arles x Milo**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Dettagli sul world-building nell'introduzione  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: E (tematiche delicate)  
Personaggi principali: Milo e Saga  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali  


_Ci sono cose che non si possono perdonare. Ci sono verità devastanti che non meritano il perdono. Una seconda occasione è nelle mani della vittima._

* * *

  
Non prendete alla leggera questo capitolo. Quando dico "tematiche delicate" intendo **_davvero delicate._** Se Arles x Milo non è un indizio di quanto _messed up_ è questo, non so cosa potrebbe esserlo. 

  
  
  
C’era un dubbio che assillava Saga. Un pensiero costante che, balzato nella sua mente dopo anni di silenzio, aveva cominciato ad essere così invadente da togliergli il sonno. Di scacciarlo non c’era modo, né farlo sarebbe stata una scelta corretta, ma l’unica altra alternativa era affrontare il problema di petto. E Saga, malgrado il suo cosmo e la sua posizione, non era ansioso di correre un rischio simile.  
Un ricordo della sua prigionia come spirito immobile, intrappolato nella sua identità malvagia; un dilemma che mai, nella sua vita, avrebbe mai pensato di dover risolvere.  
All’inizio tentò di non indugiarvi troppo.  
Aveva le sue mansioni come Gran Sacerdote a distrarlo, e qualche notte insonne poteva sopportarla senza risentirne. Tuttavia, ben presto le sue conversazioni con Atena cominciarono a rivelare i profondi dubbi alla dea, perspicace come non era mai stata anni addietro. Le sue prolungate assenze dovute alla stanchezza della mente e delle membra non poterono più essere ignorate.  
Sempre più spesso, ormai, gli inservienti del palazzo gli lanciavano sguardi colmi di preoccupazione e di domande, forse domandandosi cosa stesse accadendo al potente rappresentante di Atena in terra.  
  
Alla fine riconobbe di non essere in grado di evitarlo.  
Certo di star andando incontro ad una ben meritevole fine, Saga maledisse il passato che mai smetteva di tormentarlo e, abbandonate le vesti da sacerdote per una più misera tenuta, scese finalmente al tempio in cui viveva il protagonista dei suoi pensieri.  
  
L’Ottava Casa era una profusione di rosso e nero in contrasto con il bianchissimo marmo di cui era costituito il tempio, con preziosi intarsi d’oro a creare l’emblema di uno scorpione sul pavimento lucido. L’indole di Milo era ardente e ribelle pur nella sua innata fedeltà, e si rifletteva nelle torce che bruciavano sui supporti d’oro, nei tendaggi e degli stendardi di un vivo scarlatto e del nero più cupo che pendevano dalle colonne. Ovunque la presenza preponderante di fili d’oro purissimo intessuti nella stoffa enfatizzava l’immenso orgoglio che animava Milo nel suo ruolo.  
In circostanze normali Saga avrebbe apprezzato grandemente quel pizzico di personalità che rendeva il tempio meno anonimo e più solenne.  
Ma in quel momento, non sapendo neppure se sarebbe uscito da lì ancora in vita, non riusciva a concentrarsi su tali frivolezze.  
  
Nell’atrio non c’era nessuno, salvo uno degli inservienti di Milo, che si inchinò rispettosamente e informò Saga che avrebbe trovato lo scorpione nei suoi alloggi. Lui lo ringraziò, e alla domanda riguardante la presenza o meno di Camus ricevette una risposta poco confortante, ovvero che il francese era assieme a suo marito.  
Saga imprecò fra i denti, quindi si diresse all’ingresso degli alloggi privati con esponenzialmente più indecisione ad ogni passo. Non sapeva ancora come affrontare l’intera situazione, e con Camus presente non poteva che essere perfino più difficile.  
Avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Milo di poter parlare in privato. Non voleva tagliar fuori Camus né dare l’impressione di non volerlo attorno, ma non poteva permettersi un rischio così grande. Già non aveva la minima idea della reazione che avrebbe ricevuto, un’altra incognita non avrebbe fatto altro che rendere il tutto più pericoloso.  
Sollevò una mano per bussare e aspettò solo pochi istanti prima di vedere la porta aprirsi, incorniciando fra gli stipiti un Milo ancora scarmigliato e dall’espressione genuinamente sorpresa.  
  
  
  
«Saga?».  
Confuso, Milo squadrò il suo conterraneo dalla testa ai piedi, prendendo nota dell’aspetto quasi informale con cui si presentava: «Come mai sei qui?».  
  
  
  
«Ho bisogno di parlare con te», rispose, serissimo. «Posso entrare?».  
Milo annuì e si fece da parte, richiudendo la porta alle spalle di Saga una volta entrato. Quest’ultimo, raggiunto il salotto, non impiegò molto ad individuare Camus seduto sul divano ed intento nella lettura di un libro. Un passatempo che lo teneva impegnato meno di quanto si pensasse, ma per fortuna silenzioso.  
Al suo ingresso sollevò la testa e gli rivolse un breve cenno di saluto, quindi tornò ad ignorarlo per far guizzare gli occhi su righe e righe di testo chissà quanto interessante.  
  
  
  
Senza avere la minima idea del perché Saga, perlopiù in tenuta non ufficiale, si fosse presentato a casa sua con tanta serietà, Milo andò a sedersi vicino a Camus e lo guardò ancora, sollevando un sopracciglio: «È successo qualcosa, per caso?», chiese ancora, non avendo ricevuto risposta al suo primo interrogativo.  
Raramente Saga gli aveva dedicato una visita di cortesia nel corso degli anni, salvo partecipare ai compleanni che aveva deciso di festeggiare insieme agli altri Cavalieri. Inoltre, non riusciva a spiegarsi come mai apparisse tanto agitato, tanto nel cosmo quanto nel linguaggio del corpo. Continuava a rigirarsi i pollici e spostare il peso da un piede all’altro, un comportamento quantomeno bizzarro per un uomo come lui.  
«Saga?».  
  
  
  
L’interpellato sospirò, smettendo di armeggiare con le dita, poi levò gli occhi su Milo: «Vorrei parlarne solo con te», disse, cercando di non suonare aggressivo né esigente. «È… è una faccenda privata», aggiunse, più per il bene di Camus che per il suo.  
A quelle parole Milo si accigliò ancora di più, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa Camus chiuse il libro con uno scatto, gli sussurrò qualcosa che Saga non riuscì a sentire, e si alzò dal divano senza mai perdere la sua espressione indecifrabile. Un po’ lo spaventava, quella sua abilità a restare impassibile in ogni situazione, ma lo ringraziò silenziosamente quando li lasciò soli senza protestare.  
Solamente quando sentì la porta d’ingresso aprirsi e richiudersi, e il cosmo di Camus farsi più lontano, allora Saga parlò ancora: «Mi dispiace, ma è davvero una conversazione che ho bisogno di fare solo con te», si scusò, più umile di quanto fosse mai stato.  
  
  
  
Milo se ne accorse, e prese a farsi più domande del necessario. Quell’uomo era orgoglioso, oltre che potente, e solo di rado lo aveva visto abbassarsi a comportamenti poco autoritari o solenni. C’era qualcosa che non quadrava nel suo atteggiamento.  
Qualcosa che a Milo faceva fiutare aria di guai.  
«Di che tipo di conversazione stiamo parlando?», infatti domandò, sospettoso.  
  
  
  
«Lascia che ti porga una domanda», si schiarì la voce Saga, incrociando le braccia per impedirsi di ricominciare ad agitarsi. «Cosa ricordi della tirannia di Arles?».  
  
  
  
«Della… tirannia di Arles?».  
Mai domanda fu più bizzarra, per Milo, di quella. Cosa avrebbe mai potuto ricordare di quell’infausto periodo, se non la perpetua confusione che adempiere agli ordini del Gran Sacerdote gli insinuava in petto? Non aveva mai contravvenuto ad una delle sue direttive, anzi era arrivato a seguirle con tanto zelo da aver preso d’assalto l’Isola di Andromeda nell’ultimo anno di – al tempo – inosservata tirannia.  
Oltre a ciò, ricordava di non aver quasi mai lasciato il Grande Tempio, se non per qualche sporadica visita in Siberia per avere un po’ di tempo assieme a Camus e i suoi allievi. Alcuni ricordi erano sfocati, ma dato lo scompiglio che morire, tornare come einherjar, morire più volte del necessario un’altra volta e tornare in definitivamente in vita non ci aveva mai badato troppo.  
Tuttavia, quando lo disse a Saga, la sua espressione si incupì.  
  
  
  
«Non è… – si lasciò sfuggire un aspro sospiro – non è come pensi», lo contraddisse.  
  
  
  
«Che stai dicendo? Come può non essere come-».  
  
  
  
«Sono io», lo interruppe, più brusco di quanto non avrebbe voluto. Si voltò, distogliendo lo sguardo da Milo, e scosse la testa: «Sono io la causa dei tuoi ricordi imprecisi».  
  
  
  
Stordito da quell’informazione gettata improvvisamente nella sua direzione, Milo si alzò da dov’era seduto e si avvicinò a Saga, ancora cercando di processare cosa gli era stato detto.  
Saga era la causa dietro la nebulosità di alcuni suoi ricordi? Non gli sembrava possibile. Milo non aveva mai avuto alcun contatto con lui, al tempo della tirannia, tranne per il giorno in cui era stato convocato con l’ordine di uccidere i traditori del Santuario. E tutti i problemi di memoria che lo affliggevano riguardavano mesi, perfino anni prima quel momento.  
«Non puoi esserlo», obiettò, incapace di afferrare quel concetto con chiarezza. «Non… Arles non ha mai avuto a che fare con me».  
Se una qualsiasi vicinanza fra loro fosse esistita l’avrebbe ricordato.  
No?  
  
  
  
Saga deglutì a vuoto: «Non puoi ricordarlo. Tu eri… eri… _γαμώτο_!», imprecò, mettendosi una mano fra i capelli. Come poteva dirglielo? Come poteva guardare Milo in faccia e dirgli cosa gli aveva fatto? Poco importava fosse stato Arles il perpetratore, lui avrebbe dovuto fermarlo e non ne era stato in grado.  
Ci volle un po’ perché riuscisse a calmare i nervi che si sentiva a fior di pelle, e per tutto il tempo Milo non aveva fiatato.  
Doveva farlo e basta. Non c’erano scappatoie per quello che stava per confessare, e non c’era altro modo per togliersi dalle spalle quel peso.  
Girò sui tacchi e lo guardò in faccia, scorgendo nella sua espressione confusione, incertezza, e una scintilla di collera. Tacere non era un’opzione da considerare.  
«Tu eri sotto il controllo del Fantasma dell’Oscurità», riuscì finalmente a tirar fuori, serrando i pugni. «Non puoi ricordare perché Arles non voleva tu lo facessi».  
  
  
  
«Perché?»  
  
Saga non rispose, e lo scorpione s’avvicinò d’un passo: «Perché il Fantasma dell’Oscurità? Perché, Saga?!».  
Che motivo aveva per non dover ricordare? Perché mai l’uomo più potente di tutto il Santuario di Atena avrebbe dovuto ricorrere a quella tecnica per prendere possesso della sua mente e strappargli quei ricordi?  
« _Saga!»_  
  
  
  
«Perché Arles ti ha preso nel suo letto!», esclamò di rimando, istintivamente.  
Il silenzio cadde tra loro solo per un istante. Il tempo di concedere a Saga la possibilità di osservare come da sconcertata l’espressione di Milo mutava nell’inorridito sbarrare di occhi e bruciava di collera mai dimostrata prima.  
Il tempo di vederlo sbiancare come un cadavere ch’aveva perso tutto il sangue che gli scorreva nelle vene.  
Poi, Saga si ritrovò sbattuto di schiena contro il muro più vicino, impossibilitato a lasciarsi sfuggire anche il più flebile lamento perché Milo lo stava quasi strangolando.  
Terrorizzato dall’impeto con cui era stato assalito e dalla difficoltà sempre crescente di respirare aria per i suoi polmoni, Saga sollevò un braccio e chiuse le dita attorno al polso dello scorpione, incapace perfino di parlare liberamente.  
«M-Milo», esalò, udibile a stento. «Ti prego… l-lasciami».  
  
  
  
Lo sentiva.  
Sentiva il respiro pesante che gli sollevava spalle e petto, il battito irregolare di un cuore in preda all’ira più nera, lo squilibrio di un cosmo che fremeva per esplodere. E sentiva anche lo sgomento dell’uomo che annaspava per sopravvivere, cercando con tutto se stesso di liberarsi senza essere violento.  
«Lasciarti?», gli ringhiò contro, rafforzando la stretta in ritorsione. « _Che cosa mi ha fatto Arles?!»_.  
Saga non riuscì a rispondere, ma Milo non ne aveva davvero bisogno.  
Sapeva di cosa era stato capace quell’ignobile figlio di puttana, di quanti al Santuario si era fatto senza curarsi del benché minimo rispetto. Non voleva neppure immaginare di quali e quante azioni perverse lo avesse forzato a godere.  
«Non avevo mai tradito Camus prima della sua morte!», quasi urlò, scaraventando Saga dall’altra parte della stanza con la sola forza che gli scorreva nelle braccia. «Perché non l’hai fermato? Perché gli hai permesso di scoparsi anche me?!».  
  
  
  
Ormai aveva perso ogni forma di controllo.  
Spaventato, perfino più del giorno in cui si era reso conto di celare dentro di sé un animo malvagio, Saga strisciò all’indietro sul pavimento con le mani sollevate. Prima ancora di tentare un qualsiasi tentativo di giustificarsi, però, le parole gli morirono in gola.  
Milo stava piangendo.  
Non lo aveva notato con i sensi annebbiati dalla mancanza d’aria, ma lacrime amare gli scorrevano lungo le guance, gli facevano tremare la voce. E la Cuspide brillava minacciosa sul suo indice.  
«Milo…», lo chiamò, quasi in tono colpevole e acquietante.  
  
  
  
« _Ho quasi ammazzato tuo fratello. Quanti scrupoli credi mi farei prima di prendere la tua vita?!_ », urlò di rimando, interrompendolo prima ancora che potesse risuonare l’ultima sillaba. «QUANTO CAZZO CREDI ESITEREI PRIMA DI MANDARE AGLI INFERI UN BASTARDO COME TE?!».  
  
  
  
Fu un attimo.  
La Cuspide Scarlatta lo colpì prima ancora che potesse rendersene conto. Un istante dopo, Saga era piegato in due dal dolore più lancinante che avesse mai provato in tutta la sua vita, perfino più intenso di ciò che lo aveva ucciso tempo addietro.  
Non aveva mai sperimentato quell’agonia che infiammava tutti i nervi, che prosciugava sangue e cosmo, e per tutti i suoi lunghi anni di vita aveva sempre sperato di non sperimentarla mai.  
In quell’esatto momento capì quanto suo fratello avesse sofferto, pur di guadagnare una redenzione che ancora non credeva possibile; capì quanto la determinazione dei Cavalieri di Bronzo fosse stata ferrea, nella Corsa alle 12 Case; capì che Milo, pur non facendo parte del circolo che annoverava i Cavalieri d’Oro più potenti di quella generazione, era più pericoloso e letale di quanto sembrasse.  
  
Non riuscì neppure a chiedere pietà. La Cuspide lo colpì ancora, più volte di quante Saga potesse contare, e nel suo campo visivo c’era ormai il rosso vivo del sangue che stava perdendo. Non sapeva quando si era accasciato, prono sul pavimento gelido ed incapace di risollevarsi.  
Quattordici i colpi che aveva appena ricevuto, le ferite che volevano farlo gridare di dolore. Ne mancava solo uno.  
Solo Antares.  
Non arrivò mai. Dopo aver fatto guizzare gli occhi in alto, Saga notò un lampo turchese attraversare il suo campo visivo.  
Poi perse i sensi.  
  
  
  
« _Arrête, mon amour_ », gli sussurrò Camus, costringendolo con delicatezza ad abbassare il braccio sollevato contro Saga. Preoccupato, e all’ignoto di ciò ch’era appena accaduto, gli prese il volto fra le mani e asciugò la scia salata che le lacrime si erano lasciate alle spalle: « _Milo_ », lo chiamò, accentando il suo nome con la dolce intonazione della sua lingua madre. « _Milo, calme-toi,_ _s'il te plaît_ ».  
Invece di ascoltarlo, però, Milo si allontanò bruscamente e sparì nel corridoio, presumibilmente verso la camera da letto. Camus sobbalzò quando sentì la porta sbattere con violenza, ma non fece alcun tentativo di seguirlo.  
Non aveva mai visto Milo così infuriato. Mai, neppure durante l’orribile litigio che avevano avuto in merito ai tradimenti perpetrati da Camus in passato nei confronti del Santuario. Ribolliva di una rabbia così intensa da far tremare la terra con il suo cosmo.  
Se non fosse intervenuto… non voleva neanche pensarci.  
  
Si ricordò in quel momento di Saga e accorse al suo fianco, allarmato; a terra continuava ad allargarsi una pozza di sangue scarlatto, e l’uomo era svenuto. Camus, che per buona misura aveva già provveduto ad allertare i guaritori del Santuario, fece del suo meglio per soccorrerlo e fermare l’emorragia, ritrovandosi in men che non si dicesse con le mani e gli abiti macchiati di rosso.  
La tecnica di Milo, per quanto potesse sembrare quasi “gentile” perché poteva essere fermata e risparmiare la vittima, era qualcosa di spaventoso.  
Saga doveva ringraziare il suo immenso cosmo per essere ancora in vita; quattordici colpi della Cuspide equivalevano ad una condanna a morte anche per un Cavaliere, se non si interveniva in tempo. Solo Antares uccideva all’istante, ed era quasi una benedizione per chi fino ad allora era crollato in totale agonia o in preda alla follia.  
«Saga», lo chiamò, premendogli due dita sul collo per controllare il battito; stentato, ma presente.  
  
Prima che Camus potesse cominciare a chiedersi cosa fosse accaduto, i guaritori fecero irruzione trafelati ma disciplinati, ed assimilarono gli ordini del Cavaliere senza dire una parola. Rapidi, pur restando cauti nei movimenti, si occuparono di Saga con diligenza, e Camus si preoccupò di utilizzare il suo cosmo per teletrasportarli su al palazzo.  
Atena avrebbe compreso l’infrazione alla regola che vietava quel tipo di spostamenti.  
Poi, anche se in ansia per Milo, si occupò di ripulire lui stesso e solo più tardi chiamò un inserviente per incaricarlo di portare a termine ciò che restava del lavoro.  
  
Solo allora la vera preoccupazione per ciò che Milo aveva fatto si insinuò nella sua mente, e Camus sperò davvero che il torto fosse dalla parte della vittima. Se Saga fosse morto, senza alcun testimone ad assegnare la colpa, Milo sarebbe stato additato come traditore e condannato per assalto ed assassinio.  
Dubitava la situazione sarebbe precipitata così catastroficamente, in special modo perché potevano contare sull’intervento di Atena per sistemare le carte in gioco, ma…  
Saga doveva essere colpevole.  
 _Doveva_ , o Milo non sarebbe sfuggito ad una delle punizioni più terribili dettate dalle sacre leggi di quella terra.  
Sospirando, e sforzandosi di relegare quel pensiero in un cassetto più remoto, Camus chiese all’inserviente di uscire non appena terminato il suo compito e si incamminò in direzione della camera da letto, la cui porta era sprangata.  
  
«Milo», bussò, senza insistere. «Apri la porta, per favore».  
Nessuna risposta.  
Camus non si diede per vinto e bussò ancora, allarmato dalle fluttuazioni del suo cosmo. Rabbia, frustrazione, disperazione, tradimento, sentiva tutte le sue emozioni una dopo l’altra. Si infrangevano come onde sulla battigia in una giornata di tempesta, flutti tumultuosi e travolgenti che non lasciavano scampo.  
Le conosceva, fin troppo bene, anche se mai avrebbe dovuto.  
Le aveva sentite già in passato, quando vestito della nera Surplice degli inferi si era inginocchiato per chiedere perdono, e il suo cosmo si era intrecciato a quello frantumato di Milo.  
«Открой дверь», gli ripeté, passando inavvertitamente alla lingua cui era più abituato. « _Cher_ , lasciami entrare».  
  
  
  
«Sparisci!», gli abbaiò contro lui di rimando, pur sentendosi in colpa per averlo fatto. «Và via, Camus».  
Non voleva averlo lì. Non voleva avere nessuno lì.  
Voleva solo stare solo, accusare il colpo e non pesare sulle spalle di chi non lo meritava. Milo aveva già sperimentato la desolazione che il dolore altrui poteva causare a chi ascoltava; non poteva addossarlo a Camus, non lui.  
Il suo cosmo, però, non si mosse e restò ostinato dietro la porta. Milo si prese la testa fra le mani, rannicchiato sul letto con le gambe al petto, e digrignò i denti per la mortificazione che sentiva prepotente in ogni angolo di sé.  
«Vattene! Ti prego, Camus… vattene», ripeté, ancora e ancora, finché le sue parole non affogarono in nuove, addolorate lacrime.  
Non riusciva a capire.  
  
Non riusciva a capire perché, perché proprio lui?!  
Lui, che non aveva mai neppure pensato di essere infedele a Camus, che aveva soppresso ogni suo istinto perché amava quell’uomo più di quanto amasse le stelle, perché era successo a lui?  
Perché Arles si era preso proprio lui?  
Perché Saga non lo aveva fermato?  
Perché, perché, _perché?!_  
  
« _PERCHÉ?!_?», si ritrovò ad urlare. « _Perché, Arles?!_ ».  
  
  
  
«Milo!».  
Spaventato, Camus non ci vide più. Buttò giù la porta con un calcio ben assestato e lì si fermò, impallidito. L’intera stanza era un disastro. Il cosmo di Milo era esploso in quell’esatto istante, frantumando oggetti, infrangendo i vetri, e scheggiando tutti i mobili. Nulla si era salvato dalla strage, perfino gli abiti che Milo indossava erano ridotti a poco più che brandelli.  
Tremando da capo a piedi, Camus si precipitò al suo fianco e tentò di avvicinarlo, solo per essere scacciato via.  
Gli occhi di Milo erano sbarrati, iniettati di sangue, e continuava a ripetere come una litania la stessa parola senza mai fermarsi. La stessa domanda, fino allo sfinimento.  
Lo guardava come fosse un estraneo, tuttavia Camus non demorse.  
Si sedette sul materasso, a distanza, e allargò le braccia come a dire “sono qui, puoi fidarti di me” senza aprir bocca.  
Non era la prima crisi che affrontava assieme a lui, ma era una delle peggiori che avesse mai visto. E non ne conosceva la ragione.  
Non la immaginava neppure, cieco e sordo a cosa Saga-no, Arles potesse aver fatto per scatenare una reazione tanto violenta e distruttiva.  
  
Ci volle tempo.  
Più di quanto Camus avesse mai aspettato.  
Restò seduto lì per ore, in silenzio, il passare dei minuti scandito solo dalla luce del sole che dal suo crescendo aveva raggiunto il picco e cominciava a diminuire. Non sapeva se qualcuno fosse già stato mandato a cercare Milo per interrogarlo su ciò che era successo. Non sapeva neppure se Crystal si stesse chiedendo cosa mai avesse trattenuto il suo maestro lontano dall’Undicesima Casa.  
C’era solo Milo a cui prestare attenzione, e Milo pareva rifiutarsi di dare alcun segno positivo. Se ne stava lì, rannicchiato su se stesso, senza muoversi né parlare.  
Camus avrebbe venduto ad Ade la sua anima una seconda volta per poter mettere fine a quel crollo, ma non poteva far altro che essere paziente e aspettare.  
Aspettò fino al calare della sera.  
  
Poi, come se qualcosa lo avesse finalmente scosso dal suo incantamento, Milo sollevò lo sguardo su di lui e si gettò fra le sue braccia, abbracciandolo così stretto che Camus sentì le sue unghie conficcarsi nella schiena attraverso la stoffa degli abiti.  
Lì, spezzato il sortilegio, scoppiò in un pianto dirotto, tremendamente scosso dai singhiozzi. Camus lo abbracciò, accarezzandogli la schiena e la testa con fare confortante e mormorando qualche parola d’incoraggiamento , e per un po’ restarono così.  
Nessuna spiegazione, nessuna pretesa, solo una compagnia che voleva essere un sollievo ed una consolazione.  
  
  
  
Milo pianse fino a non avere più lacrime, incapace di smettere. Ogni frammento di realizzazione lo costringeva a tremare, squassato sin dentro l’anima, e più il freddo abbraccio di Camus lo confortava più la comprensione di ciò che gli era stato fatto tornava come un’onda di marea.  
Gradualmente, quando la luce svanì completamente per fare spazio alla notte, Milo cominciò a calmarsi. Prima smise di piangere, poi di sussultare al minimo movimento. Quindi, rendendosi conto solo allora di quanto forte stesse stringendo Camus, allentò l’abbraccio e nascose il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, respirando a fondo il gelido profumo a cui era abituato.  
«Mi dispiace», si scusò, con la voce arrocchita dal pianto. «Non volevo coinvolgerti».  
  
  
  
«Stai meglio?».  
Lui annuì, senza muoversi dalla sua posizione, e Camus prese un sospiro: «Andiamo all’Undicesima, va bene? Qui non puoi restare».  
Milo, sebbene espirò una risposta affermativa, non diede sego di volersi spostare. Comprensivo, anche se ancora inquieto, Camus gli gettò sulle spalle una coperta ch’era volata a terra e lo prese in braccio: «Sei al sicuro, _mon amour_. Cerca di riposare un po’».  
Sfinito dallo sfogo emotivo di cui era stato vittima, Milo chiuse gli occhi. Prima ancora che Camus potesse adagiarlo sul letto, su all’Undicesima, si era già addormentato.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Saga si svegliò, in preda alle vertigini e dolorante in tutto il corpo, il primo ordine che diede fu di non denunciare Milo né di accusarlo di assalto ad autorità. Immediatamente dopo, chiese di non ricevere cure oltre a quelle necessarie a sopravvivere.  
Se quel dolore poteva essere una giusta punizione per le sue colpe, allora non se ne sarebbe liberato prima del tempo. Anche se ogni singolo respiro bruciava come se i suoi polmoni fossero pieni di vapore bollente ed ogni battito del suo cuore sembrava spedire metallo incandescente attraverso i suoi vasi sanguigni.  
  
Sapeva che Milo non avrebbe esitato a lanciare la Cuspide Antares, se Camus non fosse giunto a fermarlo. Sapeva di essere scampato alla morte per il rotto della cuffia.  
Il giorno dopo il suo risveglio, quando Atena giunse a visitarlo, si rifiutò perfino di guardarla in viso.  
  
  
  
«Ciò che è accaduto resta nel passato», gli disse lei, nel suo abituale tono gentile. «Saprà perdonarti».  
  
  
  
«Ciò che è accaduto tormenterà Milo per sempre», ribatté Saga con asprezza. E quanto al perdono… l’uomo si lasciò sfuggire una risata amara, abbandonando la testa sul cuscino quando una nuova fitta di dolore lo attraversò come una folgore.  
Non c’era speranza riguardo al perdono.  
Milo era stato abbastanza chiaro quando aveva levato la Cuspide contro di lui, pur sapendo di rischiare la sua stessa vita nel farlo.  
«Avrei potuto aiutarlo, eppure… eppure sono stato così inutile», aggiunse, sbuffando aria dal naso con fare frustrato. «Non lo merito il suo perdono».  
  
  
  
«No, non lo meriti affatto».  
Congedando con un cenno della mano il soldato che si era appena inchinato, Camus rivolse uno sguardo ostile a Saga: «Vi chiedo perdono, divina Atena», si rivolse alla dea, gelido come mai si era rivolto a lei. «Vorrei poter avere due parole con il Gran Sacerdote».  
Lei sembrò interdetta, ma alla fine si alzò e lasciò la stanza. L’acquario le porse i suoi rispetti, togliendo l’elmo e chinando la testa, quindi tornò a concentrare la sua attenzione sul colpevole dell’intera faccenda. Un ignobile, debole, indocile…  
«Coglione bastardo», sibilò a voce alta, dando sfogo ai suoi pensieri.  
Mai Camus aveva imprecato così duramente nei confronti di un’altra persona, ma non poteva essere più furibondo.  
  
  
  
La temperatura dell’intera stanza crollò di diversi gradi, al punto che il cosmo di Camus cominciò a congelare le superfici, e Saga rise amaramente: «Sei qui per darmi il colpo di grazia?».  
  
  
  
Camus sbuffò in tono derisorio, incrociando le braccia al petto: «È ciò che meriteresti», gli disse. «Ma non sono qui per parlare a mia voce».  
Dopo aver ascoltato la spiegazione di Milo, raccontata a fatica e con infinite difficoltà da suo marito, a Camus era stato chiesto proprio da lui di recarsi al palazzo di Atena e chiarire i conti con Saga. In tutta onestà, il francese capiva il punto di vista raggiunto da Milo, ma non riusciva ancora a convincersi abbastanza.  
Riducendo gli occhi a due fessure, si avvicinò al letto in cui Saga era disteso e lo squadrò, notando che dove le bende coprivano le ferite della Cuspide alcune di queste spillavano ancora sangue; scelta obbligata, quella di non sottrarsi al castigo di Milo.  
«Milo ha detto – esordì – che è disposto ad offrirti il suo perdono. Che ha riconosciuto quanta poca responsabilità sia effettivamente ricaduta su di te. Ma – e qui gli sferrò un’occhiata penetrante – vuole che tu faccia ammenda».  
  
  
  
«In che modo?».  
  
  
  
«Nel modo che riterrò più opportuno», replicò.  
Milo si era chiuso in un silenzio ininterrotto per due giorni, sin dal momento in cui si era svegliato dopo la terribile crisi che lo aveva travolto, ed era giunto alla conclusione che sì, Saga poteva ritenersi colpevole, ma non dei crimini tutti di Arles.  
Camus non aveva obiettato, vedendo la verità in ciò che il marito aveva realizzato, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva capacitarsi di aver affiancato Saga senza esser mai riuscito a fiutare una colpa così sconfinata. Scosso, Milo aveva chiesto a lui di consegnare il messaggio, e gli aveva affidato l’importante incombenza di decidere come Saga avrebbe espiato la sua mancanza di intervento.  
  
Non appena Saga gli chiede quale fosse il modo più opportuno, Camus si accigliò: «Devi dirmi tutto ciò che Arles a fatto a Milo. Devi assicurarmi che nulla di tutto ciò si ripeterà più».  
Milo non avrebbe ricordato, ma lui doveva sapere.  
E se il senso di colpa era davvero in Saga, davvero radicato in lui come voleva fargli comprendere, allora raccontare avrebbe fatto tanto male quanto ascoltare.  
  
  
  
A quella richiesta, Saga non poté impedirsi di rabbrividire, cosa che gli causò una tremenda fitta di dolore in tutto il corpo. Tuttavia, non aveva né i mezzi né il diritto di negarla.  
Camus lo stava mettendo alla prova, non era solo intenzionato a dissotterrare la verità, e non era una prova che poteva essere fallita. Un passo errato lo avrebbe fatto precipitare dritto in un abisso congelato senza fondo.  
  
«D’accordo», acconsentì, con un sospiro profondo. «Ma ti avverto, non sono ricordi facili da accettare».  
Si mise a sedere, sopprimendo i lamenti che tanto avrebbe voluto esprimere a voce, e pensò a come cominciare. Non c’era molto da raccontare, perché Arles non si era sollazzato con Milo molto spesso, ma ogni singola parola sarebbe stata pesante come piombo.  
«È cominciata mentre tu eri in Siberia, nel periodo in cui eri incaricato di addestrare i giovani Crystal e Abadir», infine esordì, schiarendosi la voce. «Arles convocava Milo al palazzo di Atena, non importava se nella sala del trono, nei suoi alloggi, o qualsiasi altro posto, e una volta di fronte a lui prendeva dominio sulla sua mente usando il Fantasma dell’Oscurità».  
Lo ricordava senza equivoco, il modo in cui Milo si inginocchiava ignaro di fronte al trono dorato, solo per essere ingannato con indicibile crudeltà dalla mano di Arles che si levava a colpire.  
«Aveva sempre una scusa», continuò Saga, scuotendo la testa. «Sempre una missione da assegnare, o un rapporto da chiedere. Ma Milo non sarebbe neppure stato in grado di ricordare di essere salito a palazzo».  
  
Ogni volta, inconsapevole di ciò che Arles gli aveva fatto, Milo tornava all’Ottava Casa e lì l’inganno si spezzava. Non c’era nulla che potesse indicargli ciò ch’era accaduto.  
Arles faceva in modo di mantenere la sua illusione in modo perfetto, costringendo il resto dei suoi servitori ad occuparsi di Milo ed assicurarsi che le condizioni e l’aspetto del Cavaliere fossero identici al momento in cui era entrato.  
  
  
  
  
«Perché nessuno ha mai protestato?».  
  
  
  
«Nessuno lo sapeva», rispose subito Saga, intimorito dallo sguardo assassino negli occhi di Camus. «O meglio, nessuno era in grado di saperlo. Arles aveva assoggettato quasi tutto il palazzo al suo servizio, ogni singolo individuo gli era fedele come un cane al suo padrone. E chi non era sottomesso al suo cosmo lo era alla sua presenza, perché tanti erano attratti da Arles e troppi lo seguivano ciecamente».  
Uno spettacolo pietoso, orrido, che disgustava Saga ogni secondo in cui era costretto a posarvi gli occhi. Non poteva parlare e non poteva combattere, imprigionato dentro il suo stesso corpo, e quei rari momenti di libertà che avrebbe potuto concedersi erano stati relegati ad un passato di speranza.  
Non si era rifiutato di aiutare Milo; al contrario, non avrebbe voluto altro che risparmiargli quell’agonia senza coscienza, ma se l’avesse fatto…  
  
«Cerca di capirmi, Camus. Io… se avessi aiutato Milo non avrei avuto forza a sufficienza per fermare Arles quando è giunta l’occasione», tentò di spiegarsi prima del tempo, seguendo il corso dei suoi pensieri. «Posso giurare su qualsiasi cosa, non ho mai voluto fare del male a Milo o a te».  
  
  
  
Camus si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio: «Ti ho detto di raccontare cosa quel bastardo ha fatto a Milo, non di giustificarti», gli intimò.  
Aveva ponderato quell’ipotesi, ovviamente, perché era conoscenza generale che Saga fosse riaffiorato solo durante la Corsa alle 12 Case, ma non poteva ancora sapere se la colpa ricadesse solo e soltanto su Arles. Il vero colpevole era ancora ignoto, alla sua mente.  
Non conosceva Saga bene quanto molti altri.  
I suoi addestramenti al Santuario erano stati supervisionati da Aiolos, non da lui, e Camus non era solito soffermarsi su ciò che lo circondava a meno che non fosse importante. Conosceva il suo potere, non la sua indole.  
Inoltre, era stato uno dei Cavalieri che più a lungo si era trattenuto lontano dal Santuario. Prima il suo addestramento e poi quello degli allievi che gli erano stati assegnati, Camus era tornato di rado e per brevi periodi di tempo.  
  
  
  
Aspettandosi una reazione simile, Saga abbassò la cresta e si limitò a continuare il bieco racconto.  
Arles lo aveva sempre tenuto solo per sé. Milo era un giocattolo nelle sue mani, una marionetta da manovrare a suo piacimento, dalla mente facile da comandare. Si era stancato di lui quando, inevitabilmente, il suo cosmo aveva cominciato a opporsi al Fantasma dell’Oscurità; non esisteva tecnica che funzionasse così a lungo e così spesso su un Cavaliere d’Oro, e Milo non faceva eccezione.  
Un anno, ecco quanto aveva trascorso a trastullarsi con il suo passatempo.  
Poi si era visto costretto a passare oltre, giudicando troppo rischioso l’inimicarsi proprio l’orgoglioso Cavaliere di Scorpio.  
  
  
  
Quelle parole fecero ammorbidire, seppure impercettibilmente, il cipiglio di Camus.  
Non c’era menzogna nelle parole di Saga, e il gemelli non si era mai comportato come Arles aveva appena descritto.  
Forse poco lo conosceva, ma sapeva che Saga mai abbandonava qualcosa o qualcuno per pura prudenza. In battaglia come nella vita era una persona che andava dritta al punto senza arrendersi, e Camus l’aveva imparato in prima persona durante la Guerra Sacra.  
Così determinato da accettare la caduta che l’Urlo di Atena gli avrebbe provocato.  
Disonore e rischio non erano mai stati troppo importanti per Saga. Se fosse stato lui a volere ciò che Arles aveva compiuto, non si sarebbe fermato ai primi accenni di resistenza.  
Avrebbe tentato la sorte, giocato con l’ignoto, pur di ottenere ciò che voleva.  
  
«Va avanti».  
  
  
  
«Arles era una belva. Era violento ed esigente. Non si curava neppure di avere attorno altre persone, né di essere guardato».  
Anzi, ad Arles piaceva quell’attenzione, ci si crogiolava come un gatto steso pigramente alla luce del sole. Mentre Saga avrebbe voluto sprofondare nell’incoscienza, Arles attizzava il cosmo che gli bruciava dentro, affogando nell’estasi senza un briciolo di vergogna.  
  
Quante volte Arles si era seduto su quel trono, dissacrandolo, e aveva fatto strisciare Milo fra le sue gambe. Quante volte lo aveva preso proprio lì, incurante di star profanando un luogo sacro, trasformando il suo dolore in un piacere perverso, distorto dalla manipolazione di una mente ancora integra.  
Sulle colonne c’erano ancora i solchi lasciati dalle unghie di Milo, che senza saperlo le artigliava come a voler fuggire. Sui lustri pavimenti di marmo ancora erano visibili le crepe, i graffi che Milo si era lasciato alle spalle senza neppure esser consapevole di averlo fatto.  
  
Tante, troppe notti Arles lo aveva gettato nel suo letto, reclamandolo senza mostrare pietà alcuna, guardando le iridi vuote e prive di consapevolezza mentre lo prendeva senza il suo consenso. Milo non si era mai lamentato, non poteva farlo, ma sempre il suo cosmo tremava, indeciso perché voleva chiamare aiuto ma non sapeva il motivo.  
«Arles era uno squilibrato criminale», sputò fra i denti Saga, serrando i pugni senza accorgersi neppure del risultato agonizzante di tale gesto. «Milo non è stata l’unica persona che ha seviziato, ma è stato l’unico abbastanza fortunato ad essere ancora qui per non ricordarlo».  
  
  
  
Per qualche momento il silenzio assoluto cadde nella stanza.  
Camus chiuse gli occhi, cercando di acquietare il suo cosmo furibondo, e prese lunghi respiri. A quel punto, sapeva che Saga era innocente.  
L’amarezza nella sua voce era specchio cristallino del suo cosmo. Menzogna non ce n’era in ciò che aveva detto. Ciò significava che l’efferato colpevole già si era visto punito per le sue malefatte.  
Tuttavia…  
  
«Non osare far ricordare a Milo tutto questo», lo minacciò, fulminandolo con uno sguardo. «Dovesse supplicarti in ginocchio di restituirgli quei ricordi, non osare farlo. Se avrò anche solo un sentore, un soffio che ciò è accaduto, non solo ti ucciderò con le mie stesse mai, ma farò in modo di farti cadere nelle viscere più oscure del Tartaro».  
Avrebbe volentieri levato quello stesso pugnale d’oro su di lui, senza esitazione alcuna. Meglio farsi disprezzare che permettere a chi amava di cadere in frantumi un’altra volta.  
Avrebbe tradito Atena mille volte ed altre mille prima di vedere Milo crollare e devastarsi con le sue stesse mani nella sua nuova vita.  
  
  
  
«Camus…».  
  
  
  
« _Sono stato chiaro, Saga_?», lo interruppe, molto più aggressivo di prima. Lui si zittì e annuì, e Camus sbuffò la sua indignazione.  
Quindi, voltò i tacchi e se ne andò, senza aggiungere un’altra parola.  
Milo aspettava il suo ritorno, e non l’avrebbe lasciato solo un momento di più.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzioni  
> Γαμώτο: (gamóto) dannazione  
> Arrête, mon amour: Fermati, amore mio  
> Calme-toi, s'il te plaît: Calmati, per favore  
> Открой дверь: (Otkroy dver') Apri la porta
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: L'Importanza di Parlare  
> Coppia: Aphrodite x Deathmask  
> Personaggi principali: Aphrodite e Deathmask  
> Rating: M/E non sono sicura  
> Data di pubblicazione: domenica  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un nuovo capitolo ogni domenica.  
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, prima di cominciare la seconda serie, "Oltre i Cavalieri".
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	48. L'Importanza di Parlare

##  **L'Importanza di Parlare**

###  **Deathmask x Aphrodite**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Dettagli sul world-building nell'introduzione  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: M  
Personaggi principali: Deathmask e Aphrodite  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali  


_Parlare, parlare, parlare..._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
«Ci pensi mai?».  
  
  
  
Aphrodite, impegnato a tagliare via le spine da alcune rose che sarebbero state poi portate al palazzo di Atena, sollevò gli occhi dal suo compito e lanciò a Deathmask uno sguardo interrogativo: «A cosa?».  
Era da un po’ che l’italiano si comportava in modo bizzarro per il suo solito, standosene taciturno e senza causare troppi guai. Non solo, si recava molto meno spesso nella valle degli Inferi dove era solito trascorrere le sue giornate, e Rodorio cominciava a sentire la mancanza nei suoi bar dell’avventore più spendaccione dell’intero stato indipendente guidato da Atena.  
  
  
  
Lui diede una scrollata di spalle: «Non so. Al matrimonio», rispose.  
  
  
  
Il suo interlocutore sospirò, mettendo giù le forbici: «Non starai ancora rimuginando su quello che è successo al matrimonio di Shun e Crystal?». Quando Deathmask non rispose, lo svedese si tolse i guanti che stava indossando e si passò una mano sugli occhi: «Angelo, non prendere alla lettera una sciocca tradizione come quella».  
  
  
  
«Non è… ah, lascia stare», agitò un braccio, alzandosi per poi mettersi le mani in tasca. «Mi sto preoccupando troppo».  
Quando fece per andarsene, però, sentì la mano di Aphrodite sulla spalla: «Dite?».  
  
  
  
Divina Atena, quell’uomo aveva davvero bisogno di una lezione sul condividere i crucci e le preoccupazioni che lo affliggevano. Deathmask poteva fare il caparbio e l’opportunista quanto voleva, ma quando si chiudeva in se stesso era così frustrante capire cosa gli frullasse per la testa che nessuno provava mai ad indagare.  
Fortunatamente per lui, Aphrodite non era un mitologico guerriero di nome Ulisse.  
«Non ci pensare proprio», lo rimproverò, tirandolo indietro così che potesse tornare a sedere dov’era prima. «Cos’è che ti preoccupa, Angelo? Non posso continuare a fare il gioco dell’indovino con te che non parli».  
Non che volesse davvero fargli una paternale, ma quando smetteva di fare il Cavaliere bastardo e diventava emozionale a quel modo c’era spesso qualcosa di grosso ad angustiarlo.  
  
  
  
Passò un po’ prima che Deathmask trovasse qualcosa con cui rispondere.  
Sin da quando quel dannato bouquet gli era caduto fra le mani, totalmente inaspettato, lo stesso pensiero lo aveva tormentato per mesi. La sua causa era così sciocca che sulle prime lo aveva ignorato, respingendolo quando si ripresentava nella sua testardaggine, ma dopo un po’ era cominciata una riflessione più profonda.  
Una volta messo da parte il frivolo movente, Deathmask aveva preso la cosa sul serio.  
Si era seduto fra i suoi crisantemi, nella pace lamentosa del suo tempio o nel giardino che si apriva fra la sua Casa e quella del Leone, e aveva cominciato a pensare; non era tanto il matrimonio a tormentarlo, ma l’apparente assenza di una possibilità per ottenerlo.  
A dirla con parole intrise di verità, lui e Aphrodite avevano riparato la loro relazione solo pochi anni prima. Neppure abbastanza da potersi definire una manciata.  
Prima di quella travagliata catena di eventi che li aveva visti entrambi devastati da sentimenti quasi mai sperimentati fino ad allora, Deathmask non era mai stato franco riguardo le sue emozioni; le giudicava poco degne di attenzione, tanto era concentrato su ciò che al tempo gli appariva importante, e non se la sentiva di definire il passato con parole gentili.  
  
L’inizio della sua consapevolezza si era palesato durante la battaglia ad Asgard, ma i suoi ricordi erano troppo confusi dalla foschia di una vita troppo vicina alla morte; ricordava di essere stato accettato dalla sua armatura, ricordava la scossa di terrore che lo aveva attraversato alla scomparsa di Helena e di Aphrodite, ma…  
Il suo ritorno in vita non si era trascinato un Deathmask tanto cambiato quanto lo era al tempo della sua esistenza come einherjar, seppur breve.  
Solo in seguito, attraversando le peripezie di una vita reale e a suo modo permanente, aveva riavviato quel processo di cambiamento in – sperava – meglio. Il litigio con Aphrodite era stato l’esplosione del suo vecchio animo meno violento, l’incidente con i seguaci di Enio l’eco rimanente di quello scoppio.  
Non si era lasciato tutto alle spalle: il vizio di bere e di giocare d’azzardo ce l’aveva ancora, nonostante tutto; era ancora uno dei Cavalieri più inclementi in battaglia, anche se non assetato di sangue e potere come un tempo; e la sua testardaggine a non mostrare la sua umanità al mondo non si era dileguata, tranne che per chi davvero lo conosceva.  
  
Era sempre la stessa persona di un tempo, eppure era cambiato più di quanto avrebbe mai creduto possibile. Sin dal giorno in cui aveva scelto di schierarsi con Arles la sua vita era stata una distruzione in discesa, e solo la morte per mano di Sirio si era rivelata uno shock abbastanza influente da convincerlo a tornare sulla retta via.  
Ma voleva migliorarsi, e prestava sempre più attenzione a ciò che lo circondava. In particolar modo, prestava sempre più attenzione ad Aphrodite.  
E nelle lunghe ore che trascorreva in sua compagnia si era reso conto di quanto lontani in realtà sembrassero. Quando quel bouquet gli era atterrato fra le mani, Deathmask non si era impietrito per la sorpresa in sé, né aveva dato troppo peso alle risate della gente.  
Si era congelato perché aveva realizzato, in quell’esatto istante, quanto impossibile apparisse la possibilità di un matrimonio fra loro due.  
Cazzo, anche solo l’idea di proporgli il matrimonio sembrava assurda e irrealizzabile, a quel punto.  
  
Con quella matassa indescrivibile di pensieri ad affastellarsi uno sopra l’altro nel suo cervello non era facile mantenere la solita condotta sfacciata con cui tutti lo conoscevano.  
E alla fine, proprio perché districarla da solo ormai gli sembrava pressoché impossibile, ad Aphrodite disse tutto. Vuotò il sacco sulle insicurezze che aveva, e su quanto si sentisse inadeguato a causa del passato.  
«Ho sempre l’impressione di essere cambiato troppo, eppure non abbastanza», scosse la testa, concluso il suo discorso.   
  
  
  
Per un po’, Aphrodite non aprì bocca.  
Assimilare ciò che Deathmask gli aveva appena rivelato, in un modo che sarebbe sembrato a tutti inverosimile, era stato un tuffo nel loro giovane passato così violento da averlo lasciato – metaforicamente – senza fiato.  
«Tu non sei cambiato», gli disse poi, guardandolo dritto in volto. «Sei tornato quello che eri un tempo».  
Quel ragazzino che ancora non cambiava il suo nome, il combinaguai senza speranza a cui piaceva svignarsela dal suo luogo d’addestramento e convincere i suoi compagni più adulti ad acquistare sigarette e alcolici sotto il naso del suo maestro.  
Tutta quell’ossessione per la morte, quella malata convinzione che le sue vittime non avessero altro valore che di trofeo… quello era arrivato dopo, con il suo avvicinamento sempre più profondo all’essenza stessa del sonno eterno. La corruzione, la perfidia, quel sadismo al limite dell’umano si erano radicati in lui perché Deathmask era stato forse il più vicino alla maligna influenza di Arles.  
  
Deathmask non era mai stato crudele lontano dalla battaglia, non aveva mai avuto una sete di sangue così intensa e pericolosa lontano dai conflitti.  
Era cambiato quando aveva abbandonato l’importanza della famiglia, il diritto alla sua costellazione. Ma adesso… adesso stava tornando quello di prima.  
Scavezzacollo, irresponsabile, lestofante quanto una volpe, ma di nuovo umano.  
«Sei ancora un bastardo di prima categoria quando vuoi esserlo – alzò gli occhi lo svedese – e mi hai fatto fare la figura dell’idiota più di una volta, quando sono venuto a raccattarti in questo o quel bar più ubriaco di Dohko. Ma…».  
Con un sospiro, Aphrodite si sedette sulle sue ginocchia, gettando le braccia al suo collo: «Sei il bastardo che amo, e che ho amato tanti anni fa. Cerca di ficcartelo in quella testa dura che ti ritrovi».  
  
  
  
Deathmask si lasciò baciare, inebriato dal dolce profumo di rose del suo compagno, ma non era ancora molto convinto. Gli sembrava di star giocando un gioco senza fine, senza una strategia utile alla vittoria, tutto dettato dal caso.  
Tuttavia, le parole di Aphrodite avevano riacceso in lui un vecchio ricordo, una frase che gli era stata detta dal suo maestro tanti anni addietro. In una giornata fra le più cupe mai vissute da Deathmask, si era seduto lì accanto e aveva sorriso; ad un ragazzino che stava affrontando una delle sfide più difficili e traumatiche della vita di un Cavaliere del Cancro, che aveva suo malgrado nostalgia di casa e allontanava tutti, aveva detto: _«Ama a cui t’ama, a cui nunt’ama, lassalu»_.  
Ama chi ti ama, chi non t’ama lascialo.  
  
A quel tempo non aveva dato peso a quelle parole. Poi, con la predominanza sempre più arrogante del suo lato più sadico e crudele, quello che era stato uno degli insegnamenti più importanti ricevuti dal maestro si era perso fra le anime dei morti.  
Non ci aveva mai pensato, ma non era solo un proverbio. Non era solo un modo di dire tanto diffuso nella sua terra natale. Erano parole che toccavano il cuore di chi proteggeva e veniva protetto da Cancer, da quella costellazione tanto legata alla famiglia e ai legami affettivi. Deathmask le aveva messe da parte perché non gli erano mai tornate utili, in una vita di crudeltà gratuita.  
Che tornassero così, come dal nulla, non se lo aspettava.  
Forse parlare era davvero così importante come tutti dicevano.  
  
  
  
  
  
«Muovi il culo, Angelo!».  
Impeccabile nell’abbigliamento come sempre, Aphrodite guardò l’orologio e sbuffò, impaziente. Era ad un soffio dal buttare giù la porta del bagno e trascinare fuori Deathmask per la collottola, a mo di un gatto probabilmente rabbioso; quell’uomo era sempre in ritardo, perfino per ciò che organizzava lui.  
Dei del cielo, era arrivato in ritardo perfino sul campo di battaglia, chi mai si sarebbe sentito sorpreso nello scoprirlo tutt’altro che in orario per un appuntamento?  
«E poi sarei io quello che impiega una vita a prepararsi», alzò gli occhi al cielo, già con la mano sulla maniglia. Prima ancora che potesse anche solo pensare di socchiudere la porta, però, questa si aprì e Aphrodite restò a bocca aperta.  
O meglio, sgranò gli occhi così tanto per la sorpresa da assomigliare alla sua costellazione.*  
  
Deathmask era fasciato in un completo elegantissimo, attillati pantaloni neri, camicia bianca e un gilet scintillante d’oro come la sua armatura; non solo, il disastro di capelli scuri che normalmente vedeva solo le cure necessarie era pettinato come mai prima d’allora. Il fiore all’occhiello era la giacca, nera come i pantaloni ma bordata dello stesso azzurro che faceva capolino dalle Sacre Vestigia da lui custodite.  
Non aveva neppure più le sue solite occhiaie, nascoste sotto quello che Aphrodite realizzò sbigottito essere un velo di fondotinta.  
« _Du är jävla vacker_ », commentò, così sbalordito da far cadere ogni singolo filtro che normalmente avrebbe frenato una reazione così rapida.  
  
  
  
« _Si trùoppu beddu_ anche tu», replicò Deathmask, colto alla sprovvista peggio di lui. Ma con Aphrodite non c’era molto da fare, restava bello perfino con una manciata di stracci indosso. Figurarsi vestito con tanta eleganza quanta ne evocava il completo di pantaloni bianchi e camicia azzurra che sfoggiava per quella sera. Anche lui aveva optato per una goccia d’oro al suo abbigliamento, sfavillante sui bottoni e sui polsini della camicia.  
Quando entrambi si resero conto delle loro smielate reazioni, Aphrodite assottigliò le labbra con fare stizzito e Deathmask sollevò una mano a grattarsi la nuca.  
  
  
  
Il primo a riprendersi fu Aphrodite, che prese il fidanzato sottobraccio e lo trascinò fuori e giù per le scale: «Hai intenzione di dirmi dove stiamo andando, adesso?», gli chiese, dimentico perfino di essere arrabbiato per il ritardo.  
Se non ne sapesse di più, avrebbe pensato che Deathmask avesse deciso di fare una proposta di matrimonio in grande stile date le sue condizioni – a dir poco perfette – attuali. Ma erano trascorsi un po’ di giorni dalla discussione che avevano avuto in merito, ed entrambi erano giunti alla conclusione che sì, il matrimonio era ancora una possibilità, ma non così presto.  
Non tanto per Aphrodite, che pure sarebbe stato lieto di convolare a nozze, ma più per Deathmask, troppo confuso da ciò che un legame così stabile avrebbe portato tra loro. Unirsi in matrimonio tra Cavalieri era un vincolo inscindibile, ed affrettare le cose avrebbe causato solo un immane disastro.  
Perfino Milo e Camus, che pure avevano una relazione assolutamente perfetta già giovanissimi, non si erano sposati se non molto più tardi; complice la morte, vero anche quello, ma avrebbero potuto senza problemi.  
Si erano presi il loro tempo, così come Deathmask aveva bisogno del suo. E Aphrodite lo rispettava per quello, perché stava a significare che davvero si curava di lui.  
  
  
  
Per tutta risposta, Deathmask sorrise uno dei suoi soliti ghigni: «Aspetta e vedrai».  
  
  
  
  
  
«Angelo?».  
L’interpellato lo guardò in tralice, a stento trattenendo una risata divertita, mentre Aphrodite continuava a fissare il nome scritto in oro sul vetro della porta. Frantzén. Il ristorante migliore di tutta la Svezia. Forse uno fra i migliori del mondo. Un luogo dove anche solo prenotare significava prepararsi con settimane di anticipo.  
«Mi prendi per il culo?».  
  
  
  
A quello, Deathmask non poté evitarsi di scoppiare a ridere, attirandosi un’occhiata ben poco positiva da un paio di passanti.  
«Più tardi, magari», gli strizzò l’occhio. «Ho anche prenotato una camera d’alberg-ehi!». Si massaggiò il braccio offeso da una gomitata dello svedese e lo guardò sollevando un sopracciglio, ma poteva vedere perfettamente quanto quell’uomo si sentisse esaltato all’idea di un appuntamento simile.  
Un sollievo, perché Deathmask aveva prenotato d’impulso, prima che la sequela di dubbi sulla legittimità della loro relazione si era abbattuta su di lui.  
A dire la verità, avrebbe ben potuto utilizzare il suo status di Cavaliere per avere strada libera e chiamare addirittura il giorno stesso, ma era ben certo che una simile azione sarebbe andata contro le buone maniere del Santuario. Non che a lui importasse troppo di una sciocchezza simile, ma Atena non si comportava più da ingenua ragazzina; meglio evitare guai che non necessitavano di essere attirati.  
Almeno per il momento.  
«Vuoi entrare o no?».  
  
  
  
Per tutta risposta, Aphrodite lo prese sottobraccio, si lisciò la camicia sul petto, ed entrarono.  
  
  
  
  
  
A cena terminata – Deathmask si era rifiutato di far sapere ad Aphrodite quanto tutto quel lusso era costato – i due si misero in cammino verso l’hotel, attardandosi per osservare strade, vetrine, esempi di vita che non potevano essere più diversi dal Santuario.  
L’ultima volta che Aphrodite era stato in Svezia non si era dato molta libertà di esplorazione. Aveva visitato il luogo che gli aveva dato i natali, Göteborg, ma i suoi impegni lo avevano richiamato al Santuario prima del previsto e non si era più allontanato per tornare lì.  
Poter passeggiare senza obblighi né problemi nella terra in cui era nato poteva certamente inserirsi fra i momenti migliori che aveva vissuto; che poi al suo fianco camminasse il suo fidanzato aggiungeva solo altre buone memorie.  
  
Quando arrivarono alla loro destinazione, Aphrodite restò senza parole un’altra volta. Così come conosceva il ristorante, anche l’hotel in cui Deathmask aveva prenotato una suite tutta per loro era fra la lista di conoscenza dello svedese, ed era uno dei più lussuosi dell’intera Stoccolma.  
«È ufficiale, ti ha dato di volta il cervello», affermò, osservando la facciata dell’edificio a occhi sgranati.  
  
Ci volle relativamente poco tempo e una minima quantità di chiacchiere prima di poter mettere piede nella suite scelta da Deathmask, chiaramente una delle più costose data la raffinatezza di ogni singolo dettaglio; non avevano bagagli, perciò quando Deathmask suggerì di fare un salto al bar per bere qualcosa assieme Aphrodite annuì e perse solo qualche minuto di fronte allo specchio, constatando le condizioni perfette del suo trucco.  
Quindi, sottobraccio e ignorando un paio d’occhiate poco gentili, scesero al bar.  
Seduti su comodi divanetti, alla luce soffusa di un lampadario e di una candela accesa sul loro tavolino, ordinarono un cocktail a testa e si persero in chiacchiere di poco conto, leggere e tranquille, come se il loro ruolo non esistesse almeno per quella sera.  
Niente menzioni di Cavalieri, del Santuario, della dea. Solo una serata tra due uomini in compagnia l’uno dell’altro, senza altro a pesar loro sulle spalle.  
  
Un’ora più tardi, minuto più minuto meno, la suite li rivide entrare in stanza e chiudersi a chiave. Aphrodite adocchiò il bagno, piastrellato di bianco e decorato d’oro, e decise che era ora di togliersi dal viso il trucco. Lasciò Deathmask libero di affacciarsi sul balcone e fece man bassa dei prodotti messi in dotazione dall’hotel, sciacquandosi il viso con acqua fredda e sapone profumatissimo. Perfino gli asciugamani, piegati con cura, erano talmente morbidi da confermarsi costosi al primo tocco.  
Se Aphrodite non fosse stato pienamente consapevole del fatto che i Cavalieri tutti erano più ricchi di quanto immaginassero loro stessi, gli sarebbe preso un colpo.  
Non che venissero _pagati_ , ma avevano a loro disposizione un tesoro pressoché infinito, che veniva usato molto più raramente di quanto si pensasse; vivere al Santuario, con tutte le comodità possibili e immaginabili, non spingeva molto spesso i suoi abitanti a prendere con sé un bel gruzzolo e fuggire alla ventura. E se anche si fuggiva, nessuna moneta o quasi era investita in mezzi di trasporto.  
  
Libero di qualsivoglia rimasuglio di trucco, Aphrodite si spazzolò velocemente i capelli ed uscì sul balcone a sua volta, apprezzando l’aria fresca della sera che andava trasformandosi in notte. Almeno fin quando non notò una sigaretta stretta tra le dita di Deathmask, e il posacenere che già stava facendo il suo lavoro.  
«Stai fumando? Davvero?», gli chiese, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
La sua risposta fu una scrollata di spalle, e Aphrodite sospirò: «Danne una anche a me», disse, allungando una mano.  
Non si trattava di un vizio che lo impegnava spesso, anzi era qualcosa che accadeva abbastanza sporadicamente, ma era stato proprio Deathmask a persuaderlo nella loro giovinezza; quindi, ogni volta che quella cattiva abitudine reclamava un po’ d’attenzione, era a lui che chiedeva.  
Senza perdere un battito, Deathmask tirò fuori un pacchetto già vuoto per metà ed allungò una sigaretta ad Aphrodite, accendendola pochi istanti dopo. Lo svedese prese un tiro ed espirò il fumo lentamente, osservandolo espandersi nell’aria. Era davvero un brutto vizio, ma ogni tanto poteva permetterselo anche lui.  
  
Si persero in chiacchiere solo per poco, il tempo di gettare via i mozziconi e guardare un po’ le stelle; poi, in un batter di ciglio, il grande letto matrimoniale li vide abbracciati e già intenti a togliersi di dosso vestiti fin troppo invadenti.  
Aphrodite reclamò immediatamente le attenzioni del suo fidanzato, affamato e aggressivo come piaceva a entrambi, e se avesse avuto un po’ di senso pudore avrebbe potuto augurarsi di non avere vicini di stanza; le mani e la bocca di Deathmask erano ovunque sul suo corpo, tracciavano pelle chiara e muscoli definiti, lo eccitavano e lo preparavano senza la benché minima esitazione.  
«Angelo, asp-aspetta», lo allontanò, senza fiato dopo un bacio che gli aveva divorato fino all’ultimo granello d’aria nei polmoni. Lo accarezzò anche lui, toccando avido e possessivo quella pelle che contrastava con il suo pallore, ed invertì le posizioni con uno scatto improvviso.  
Si ritrovò a cavalcioni sul bacino di Deathmask, strusciandosi con fare allettante su di lui, accarezzando con i palmi delle mani il petto dell’italiano: «Voglio cavalcarti», gli disse, a voce bassa, con il solo intento di eccitarlo ancora di più.  
  
  
  
Deathmask deglutì a vuoto, mentre una scossa d’eccitazione viaggiò dritta fra le sue gambe, e si leccò le labbra: «Allora cavalcami, _cuori mio_ ».  
Lo svedese scosse la testa al nomignolo affettuoso, a cui ormai si era abituato, ma non se lo fece ripetere prima di accontentarlo. Si sollevò solo quel tanto che bastava per prendere Deathmask dentro di lui, ed entrambi rifiutarono di soffocare i gemiti che si lasciarono sfuggire.  
«Cazzo, Dite!», imprecò Deathmask, sollevando le mani per afferrare i fianchi del fidanzato.  
  
  
  
«Dovrei dirlo i- _knulla!_ ».  
La sua replica sarcastica morì inghiottita da un’invettiva, e Aphrodite inarcò la schiena all’indietro, cercando appoggio con i palmi sulle cosce di Deathmask; quel dannato italiano aveva fatto scattare in su i fianchi, seppellendosi a fondo dentro di lui, prima ancora che Aphrodite avesse avuto il tempo di muoversi.  
Per tutta risposta Deathmask gli sferrò un’occhiata divertita, ma il momento non durò a lungo.  
Impaziente, Aphrodite ignorò quella provocazione e sollevò i fianchi, strappando via l’aria dai polmoni sia suoi che dell’altro uomo nel momento in cui si abbassò ancora, e cominciò a cavalcarlo così; abituato alla presenza di lui nel suo corpo, ondeggiò i fianchi e rubò ben più di un’imprecazione all’italiano, bevendo avidamente i suoni che vibravano nell’aria.  
Era un atto liberatorio, eccitante e passionale, che frantumava dalla prima all’ultima tutte le convinzioni della gente intenta ad immaginare dei Cavalieri sempre troppo romantici e mai preda dell’eros.  
«Toccami», ordinò perentorio a Deathmask, che finalmente mise a buon uso le sue mani piuttosto che lasciarle ad accarezzare fianchi e cosce immacolati.  
  
Con quella mescolanza di stimoli, unita alla profusione di entrambi i loro cosmi, Aphrodite non resse molto a lungo. L’orgasmo lo colpì totalmente inaspettato, gli fece inarcare la testa all’indietro e gemere svergognatamente, e nella confusione di tutti i suoi sensi si rese a malapena conto di Deathmask che invertiva di nuovo le loro posizioni.  
Reso terribilmente sensibile, Aphrodite avvolse le braccia attorno a lui e, imprigionato in un fiammante bacio, graffiò e marchiò la pelle alla base della sua schiena non appena anche Deathmask venne, senza curarsi di uscire.  
  
Per un po’ non si preoccuparono di nulla, tranne che di riprendere fiato e calmare il battito impazzito dei loro cuori e dei loro cosmi. Ma poi il sudore che si era radunato sulla loro pelle cominciò a raffreddarsi, e il risultato del loro amplesso a diventare un fastidio, perciò Aphrodite esatte con voce pigra e stanca di essere portato in bagno per una doccia.  
Deathmask brontolò un po’ a suo modo, ma lo accontentò senza protestare troppo.  
L’acqua calda era un toccasana, il doccia schiuma profumato solo un altro passo verso una notte rilassante e ben meno movimentata. Aphrodite lasciò che Deathmask gli insaponasse anche i capelli, massaggiando con cura lo shampoo tra le ciocche azzurre, e gli restituì il favore scompigliando la sua corta chioma ormai totalmente priva di eleganza.  
«Lo sai, credo di amarti un po’ di più ogni giorno», ammise, sorridendo con quella dolcezza che solo a lui era riservata. Le guance di Deathmask si tinsero di una sfumatura un po’ più scura e l’italiano distolse lo sguardo, ma appena prima che Aphrodite potesse mettere piede fuori dalla doccia sentì un paio di braccia avvolgersi attorno al suo torace.  
  
Deathmask non disse nulla, ma nascose il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e ivi lasciò piccoli baci affettuosi, del tutto diversi dalla foga con cui si erano amati poco prima.  
A modo suo, anche lui gli rispose la stessa identica cosa.  
Quando tornarono a letto e si infilarono finalmente sotto le lenzuola, vestiti solo della loro pelle, Aphrodite si accomodò sul petto di Deathmask e mo’ di cuscino e si fece abbracciare; nonostante tutto, era contento così.  
Forse avrebbero avuto bisogno di parlare ancora, o di discutere ancora, o di cercare un modo per non correre e rallentare troppo, ma litigare con il futuro non era altro che un’inutile perdita di tempo. Era il presente quello che stavano vivendo, e se per Aphrodite ciò significava potersi addormentare sereno e appagato al fianco di Deathmask… allora andava bene così.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzioni  
> Du är jävla vacker: Sei fottutamente bello (almeno credo, google translate così m’ha detto)  
> Si trùoppu beddu: Sei bellissimo (non ho la minima idea di come diamine funzioni il siciliano, le mie uniche fonti sono internet ed un paio di persone che lo conoscono, perdonatemi l’assurdo okke?)  
> Knulla!: Cazzo! (yep, alla fine l’ha detto)
> 
> Prima o poi, se riuscirò a disegnare uno schema meno orribile ed incomprensibile di quello che ho sotto mano ora, vi farò vedere come si delinea il Santuario di Atena in questo universo. Per farvi un’idea, immaginate che fra un tempio e l’altro ci siano giardini e/o cortili, il Grande Tempio non è una linea retta di templi e basta. Un esempio è il giardino di crisantemi fra la Casa di Cancer e la Casa di Leo, oppure un cortile decorato di statue che ho messo fra il Tempio di Scorpio e Sagittarius e chiamato Cortile di Medusa. Lo schema che ho al momento è un mezzo disegno a penna su un quaderno, quindi non penso vi andrebbe di vederlo.  
> *VI prego non immaginate Aphrodite con gli occhi di un pesce.  
> L’hotel che Deathmask ha scelto per sorprendere Dite è l’Hotel Diplomat. Un gioiellino a troppe stelle che adoro.
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Il Giardino degli Alberi Gemelli  
> Coppia: Ioria x Shaka  
> Personaggi principali: Shaka e Ioria  
> Rating: E  
> Data di pubblicazione: domenica  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un nuovo capitolo ogni domenica.  
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, prima di cominciare la seconda serie, "Oltre i Cavalieri".
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	49. Il Giardino degli Alberi Gemelli

##  **Il Giardino degli Alberi Gemelli**

###  **Ioria x Shaka**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Dettagli sul world-building nell'introduzione  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: E  
Personaggi principali: Shaka e Ioria  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali  


_Anche i timori più profondi possono essere dimenticati._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
C’era un luogo, nella Sesta Casa dello Zodiaco d’Oro, che rendeva tutti inquieti. Un luogo splendido, meraviglioso nel suo aspetto e nella sua immensa calma, ma che rendeva ogni Cavaliere irrequieto e a disagio.  
Un grande giardino d’erba così verde da apparire luminosa, dominato dalle figure alte e sottili di due maestosi alberi in fiore.  
Quel luogo, che di pace e tranquillità doveva apparire, era stata l’ultima destinazione di Shaka nella sua precedente vita. Lì si era scatenato il terribile, spaventoso Urlo di Atena pronunciato dai presunti traditori della dea, un potere così temibile da aver preso con sé perfino chi di più potente esistesse in terra sacra.  
Tra tutti, Ioria era colui che più temeva il ricordo e la vista di quel bellissimo giardino.  
  
Le lacrime che aveva versato erano un eterno monito a non mettervi mai piede, la rabbia che lo aveva attraversato un silente ricordo di quell’infausto giorno. E la frustrazione dell’inattività, dell’essere costretto a guardare immobile la disfatta di un suo compagno, di un suo amico, di chi aveva appreso di amare… troppa anche solo per posare lo sguardo sui portali che celavano il Giardino degli Alberi Gemelli alla vista dei mortali.  
Varcare quella soglia significava affrontare quel passato oscuro e da dimenticare, accusare in pieno petto l’impatto della sua impossibilità ad intervenire perché Shaka _sapeva_ di dover morire proprio ai piedi di quegli alberi.  
I petali intrisi del suo sangue non li avrebbe mai dimenticati, così come non avrebbe mai abbandonato l’agonizzante sensazione di aver compreso quanto quell’uomo così solitario fosse rassegnato alla morte sin dalla giovane età.  
Era stato un orrendo colpo al cuore, che al tempo non era riuscito a capire. Solo con la sua rinascita, non come guerriero per Asgard ma come Cavaliere di Grecia, aveva afferrato il motivo di tanta angoscia. Solo con la sua venuta nel nuovo secolo si era dato pena di esplorare i suoi sentimenti e dare un senso alla sofferenza inspiegabile che lo aveva assalito.  
  
Da allora, il terrore che aveva provato nel sentire Shaka lasciare il mondo dei vivi si era inevitabilmente associato a quel luogo benedetto e maledetto a un tempo, e non riuscì a fare alcun passo avanti.  
Doveva entrare, lo sapeva, ma non ne era capace.  
A costo di deludere Shaka, la cui presenza percepiva proprio lì accanto a lui, non riusciva a darsi forza per varcare quei portali.  
«Non posso, Shaka», scosse la testa, serrando i pugni. «Non chiedermi ciò di cui ho paura». Il Leone d’Oro avrebbe dovuto essere coraggioso, impavido, pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi situazione a testa alta, ma… dovette ammettere di essere spaventato.  
Non voleva deludere Shaka come lui aveva deluso se stesso.  
  
  
  
In risposta, l’indiano gli prese la mano ed allentò la stretta ferrea delle dita poco a poco, fino ad intrecciarla alla sua. Comprendeva appieno la reticenza di Ioria, ché tornando indietro a quel nefasto giorno anche lui s’era ritrovato a soffrire l’addio per i suoi compagni, ma voleva anche aiutarlo a superare tale timore.  
Non tanto perché doveva farlo, ma perché continuare a camminare su quel sentiero oscurato dallo spavento ne avrebbe indebolito l’anima ardente che tanto era sua.  
«Ci sono io con te», lo rassicurò, accarezzando il dorso della sua mano con il pollice. «Non è più il mio tempo, मेरा प्यार. Ci sono io», ripeté, cercando di fare uso di quel tono gentile che raramente, prima di legarsi a lui, aveva mai usato.  
Il giardino raccoglieva dentro di sé la memoria di una guerra sofferta, ma anche una bellezza inimitabile, inestimabile nella sua unicità. Un luogo dissacrato dal tradimento, seppure fasullo, ma di nuovo sacro agli occhi di quei pochi destinati ad incontrarlo.  
Voleva condividerlo, tutto quanto, con quella persona che inaspettatamente era giunta nella sua vita.  
  
Forse un po’ rassicurato, se dalle sue parole o dalla sua stretta confortante non sapeva, Ioria prese un sospiro profondo e parve caricarsi di determinazione, tale che perfino il suo cosmo sfavillò in risposta ad essa.  
Fece un passo avanti, e poi un altro, alternando le indecise falcate finché non si ritrovarono sulla soglia. Mano nella mano, circondati dalla cornice dei portali, con il bianco del tempio alle spalle ed i colori vivi e cangianti del giardino di fronte.  
Shaka non affrettò Ioria, giunti a quel punto.  
  
  
  
Guardò incantato lo spettacolo che si palesò di fronte ai suoi occhi. Per un istante, tutti i dubbi e le angosce che quel luogo gli trasmetteva svanirono come uno sbuffo di fumo nel vento, scacciate dalla celestiale visione di un giardino non meraviglioso, ma paradisiaco.  
L’erba verde come giada, punteggiata da centinaia di fiori dai colori vivi e accesi, e i due sottili alberi che alla scena facevano da padrone non sembravano affatto parte del Santuario. Quello era un mondo a sé stante, separato dal mondo dei mortali, troppo affascinante per esistere sulla loro Terra.  
Tuttavia, l’incantesimo si infranse presto.  
Ioria sapeva cosa era accaduto lì dentro. Pur non avendolo visto, poteva immaginare Shaka in piedi fra gli Alberi Gemelli, rassegnato alla tremenda ondata di pura energia cosmica che lo aveva spazzato via dal mondo dei vivi. Tutte le lacrime che aveva versato, in quel poco tempo che gli era stato concesso per piangere il suo passaggio agli Inferi, quando ancora non aveva modo di sapere se fosse o meno ancora vivo fra i morti…  
Non era facile metterle da parte.  
  
Il Leone d’Oro non si vergognò di versarne altre, anche solo al ricordo di quanta oscurità s’era impossessata del Santuario.  
Ma Shaka aveva ragione. Lui non era solo.  
Al suo fianco, vivo e vegeto, rinato grazie alla misericordia degli dei davanti ai quali si erano sacrificati, sentiva il cosmo di Shaka, il battito del suo cuore, la sua presenza rassicurante che lo incitava silenziosamente a fidarsi ed avanzare.  
Tanti, troppi al Santuario e al di fuori di esso temevano Shaka. Ma non lui, non Ioria, che sapeva molto più di altri quanto benefica potesse essere la sua sola esistenza, quanta gentilezza e premura in realtà quell’uomo così lontano dai mortali e vicino agli dei sapesse mostrare.  
«Va bene», annuì, stringendo le dita sulla mano di Shaka. «Andiamo».  
  
Sentì la morbidezza dell’erba nonostante i sandali di cuoio che gli fasciavano i piedi, il dolce ondeggiare dei fili smeraldini alla più delicata brezza che avesse mai sentito spirare sul Grande Tempio. L’aria era limpida, pulita, forse perfino più leggera di quella che si respirava al di fuori di quel luogo così ameno.  
Ancora, gli sembrava di aver messo piede in un altro mondo, invisibile agli occhi di chi non sapeva come cercarlo.  
Guidato dalla presenza confortante di Shaka, calpestò l’erba soffice attento a non incontrare i variopinti fiori, respirandone il profumo intenso e allo stesso tempo rilassante, rasserenante. Un giardino così non poteva che essere perfetto che chi, come Shaka e come i Cavalieri di Virgo prima di lui, si perdeva nella meditazione più profonda.  
Senza parlare, Shaka lo condusse ai piedi dei sottili alberi che davano il nome al giardino, carichi di foglie immobili in un eterna giovinezza, mai toccate dall’avvizzimento e dalla morte. Lì, impressa nella terra, sembrava ancora esserci l’ultima ombra di un uomo che si era sacrificato per il bene più grande di tutti.  
E proprio lì Shaka lo fece fermare, con una dolce carezza sul suo volto. Lo fece sedere, con la schiena poggiata al tronco esile ma forte di uno degli alberi, e si accomodò disteso fra le sue gambe con un sorriso.  
Ioria, in risposta, gli circondò il torace con le braccia e gli permise di appoggiarsi al suo petto, soffiando via le lunghe ciocche bionde.  
  
«Perché mi hai portato qui?», gli domandò, poco più che un sussurro, assordante nella meravigliosa quiete che li circondava.  
  
  
  
Shaka sorrise, voltando la testa quel tanto che bastava per poter rubare un bacio: «Voglio che i tuoi ricordi del giardino tornino sereni», gli disse, allungando una mano per prendere quella di Ioria fra le dita. Giocherellando con le lunghe falangi, baciando le sue nocche, pensò a come formulare una risposta più confortante.  
Ciò che Ioria aveva impresso nella mente di quel giardino non erano che paura e dolore. Memorie di una guerra ch’erano stati destinati a combattere, macchiate di sangue vermiglio e oscurati da un mondo di luce troppo accecante per essere benevola.  
Invero il loro era stato un passato di gloria, celebrato e cantato da chi i Cavalieri ancora li onorava, ma per chi lo aveva vissuto, per chi era bruciato tra le fiamme dell’inferno solare che li aveva inghiottiti nel sacrificio estremo, quel passato era da lasciarsi alle spalle.  
Era un passato da rischiarare, non da raccontare.  
E Shaka, portando Ioria in quello stesso luogo che lo aveva portato via dal mondo dei vivi, prendendolo per mano e baciandolo tra quei fiori su cui aveva scritto col sangue, sperava di poter gettare un po’ di sana luce sui ricordi.  
  
Sperava di donare a quell’unico uomo che gli avesse fatto cantare il cuore un ricordo fra i più belli per scacciare l’angoscia del tempo scomparso.  
  
Prese un lungo respiro e si voltò, ora in ginocchio fra le gambe distese di Ioria, entrambi i palmi aperti sulla stoffa candida che si drappeggiava alla greca sul suo petto: «Io voglio… io voglio fare l’amore con te. Qui».  
  
  
  
«T-tu… cosa?».  
Colto alla sprovvista, Ioria aprì e chiuse la bocca più volte, sbattendo le palpebre come accecato dalla luce che vedeva emanare dal cosmo di Shaka. Istintivamente, mise le mani sui fianchi di Virgo, sulla pelle lasciata scoperta dal suo modo di vestire, e chiuse gli occhi: «Shaka, questo… questo giardino è sacro», gli disse scuotendo la testa, tornando finalmente a guardarlo.  
Tuttavia, quando lo fece, gli occhi cristallini di Shaka lo stavano fissando, splendidi e così incantevoli da stregare con un solo sguardo.  
Sentiva il battito del suo cuore, tanta era la quiete, sentiva il fluttuare delle sue emozioni sanguinare in un cosmo così immenso da rivaleggiare con un dio. Lo sentiva vicino, deciso, _innamorato_ , e le sue proteste morirono così come si erano palesate.  
«Vuoi davvero…?».  
  
  
  
Shaka annuì, sollevando una mano a scostare delle ciocche ribelli dalla fronte del leone: «Sacro è anche l’amore che a noi Cavalieri da Atena è stato concesso», sussurrò. «Sacra è l’unione che la nostra nuova vita ci ha donato. Fai l’amore con me, Ioria. Tuo non è solo il mio cuore».  
Delicatamente, ma imperioso al tempo stesso, Shaka afferrò le spalle forti di Ioria e ribaltò le loro posizioni, accompagnando il greco a sovrastare il suo corpo disteso sulla morbida distesa d’erba verde. Subito Ioria si puntellò con i palmi delle mani poggiati ai lati della sua testa, i muscoli tesi nello sforzo di restare lì, senza toccarlo, e Shaka sorrise.  
Sollevò le mani a sganciare le spille d’oro che reggevano la stoffa bianca drappeggiata sul Leone d’Oro, lasciò che la stoffa scivolasse via leggera e fluente come acqua. Con gli stessi gesti sciolse anche la cinta che assicurava gli abiti sul suo corpo, e presto non rimase che la sua pelle a coprirlo e nient’altro.  
  
«Sei bellissimo», sussurrò Shaka, accarezzando con celata avidità quella pelle scurita dal sole, quei muscoli che nascondevano una forza capace di fronteggiare gli dei. Sin da quel giorno che li aveva resi oggetto di molte chiacchiere al Santuario, né Ioria né Shaka avevano voluto osare ancora.  
Qualche carezza, qualche bacio più profondo, ma non si erano avventurati così oltre un’altra volta. Solo la vicinanza di pelle contro pelle, ma mentre erano quietamente addormentati, nelle calme notti della terra sacra in cui vivevano.  
Adesso, proprio lì, Shaka voleva di più.  
Voleva ascoltare ciò che i suoi istinti gli gridavano, e voleva farlo prima di rinunciare.  
  
Le sue parole sembrarono far rinsavire Ioria, che non tardò a restituire il favore. Con una mano sola, ma non con meno abilità, tirò via la morbida stoffa che si drappeggiava sulla spalla di Shaka e lo privò del resto dei suoi abiti forse con più foga.  
Lui era un leone, dopotutto.  
Invece di complimentarlo, però, catturò le labbra di Shaka in un bacio dal sapore intenso, passionale, capace di portare via il fiato dai polmoni. Lo baciò poi sulla guancia, sulla mandibola, Shaka tirò indietro il collo per permettere all’intrepido leone di lasciare una scia di attenzioni sulla sua giugulare e sempre più giù, sulle clavicole, sul petto che si sollevava e abbassava a ritmo del respiro già frenetico.  
Quelle emozioni non erano nuove, per Virgo, né il battito assordante di entrambi i loro cuori gli era estraneo, ma il tocco di Ioria restava come fuoco sulla pelle, il suo respiro una carezza avvolgente, i suoi baci la più sincera delle fiamme.  
  
Quando le sue mani lo toccarono, Shaka dimenticò di essere disteso a terra, tra fili d’erba ondeggianti nella brezza piuttosto che su morbide lenzuola. Dimenticò di essere il Cavaliere che tutti innalzavano al rango degli dei, di essere un guerriero che combatteva per Atena.  
Preda dell’eccitante sensazione che gli conferiva il tocco di Ioria sul suo sesso, Shaka non era altro che un uomo come tanti, un uomo alla mercé della passione fisica, reale, diversa dall’esaltazione sensoriale che poteva conferirgli l’estasi della meditazione.  
«Ioria…!», gemette, allacciandogli le braccia al collo quando lo sentì accarezzarlo fra i glutei, dita umide che non gli aveva visto bagnare. «Fa piano», gli chiese solo, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.  
  
  
  
«Va bene», acconsentì Ioria in tono mesto, lasciandogli un bacio sui capelli biondi, che lunghi e morbidi scendevano come una cascata e si aprivano a ventaglio sul terreno. «Dimmi di fermarmi se ti faccio male».  
Per lui era la prima volta.  
Per Ioria, invece, erano gesti che aveva già ripetuto. Gesti che aveva portato a termine in molte situazioni, durante la sua giovinezza, durante le sue sempre più frequenti fughe dalle voci del Santuario. Gesti che, quella lontana notte, aveva dovuto rivolgere ad uno dei suoi più cari amici.  
Gesti che, per la prima volta, erano colmi di un amore sincero, dettati da un sentimento così profondo da fargli impazzire il cuore e smuovere l’anima.  
Shaka si irrigidì sotto il suo tocco, sotto le sue azioni attente e controllate, e Ioria gli accarezzò i capelli con la mano libera: «Shh... va tutto bene», gli sussurrò. «Sii paziente».  
Lui annuì, Ioria lo sentì solleticargli il collo, e un’ondata di calore a quella dimostrazione di fiducia gli riempì il petto.  
  
Ioria fu cauto e paziente, e ci volle poco prima che Shaka cominciasse a chiedere un po’ di più, ad osare un po’ di più. Gli rubò un bacio, distraendolo, e restò incantato nel vedere le sue guance arrossate, il suo viso sempre tanto serio e pacato così infervorato.  
I suoi occhi erano lucidi, spalancati, e Ioria non si vergognò neppure per un secondo del suono estasiato che gli sfuggì dalle labbra.  
Quando Shaka cominciò a protestare e ad esigere di averlo, il leone lo fece tornare con la schiena a terra e si districò dalla sua presa, ritirando le dita che lo stavano preparando. L’indiano si lasciò sfuggire un breve lamento contrariato, subito zittito dal modo in cui Ioria gli fece scivolare un braccio dietro la base della schiena, per sollevarlo un po’.  
Con l’altra mano, ancora bagnata, si accarezzò il sesso eccitato, guardando Shaka dritto negli occhi: «Sei pronto?».  
  
  
  
«Sì», rispose questi, completamente rapito. Si sentiva il viso in fiamme, il cuore gli batteva così trepidante da fargli credere di star per balzare via. «Ti voglio, Ioria. Qui. _Adesso_ ».  
Nel sentirlo entrare dentro di lui, però, a Shaka si mozzò il respiro. Inarcò la schiena, travolto da qualcosa che non aveva mai provato prima di allora, e gemette; Ioria non era qualcuno con cui fare l’amore alla leggera, e sebbene fosse cauto ben presto Shaka si ritrovò ad artigliare la terra sotto le sue mani.  
«I-Ioria…», lo chiamò.  
  
  
  
«Va tutto bene», lo rassicurò lui ancora una volta, carezzandogli l’addome con la mano libera. «Sei così… _oh_ … Shaka…». Il corpo di Virgo era stretto, caldo, e a Ioria morirono le parole in gola.  
In un tentativo di distrarlo spostò la mano fra le sue gambe e gli rubò uno, due, dieci sospiri di piacere, finché non fu finalmente dentro di lui. Lì si fermò, dando tempo a Shaka di abituarsi, e ricominciò ad accarezzare la sua pelle pallida e perfetta.  
Il sottile velo di sudore che la ricopriva non disturbava Ioria, che anzi si chinò a lasciare altri baci su di essa, dalle clavicole fino alla mandibola, salendo a reclamare la bocca di Shaka in un bacio possessivo ed infiammato.  
Non dovette attendere molto prima di ricevere da Shaka un cenno affermativo, uno sguardo che gli diceva più di mille parole. _Prendimi_ , gli stava dicendo, a suo modo. _Voglio essere tuo_.  
Dei, cosa aveva fatto Ioria di così benedetto per ricevere un dono così prezioso?  
  
Lento, controllato nonostante i suoi istinti più nascosti gli intimassero di non perdere più tempo, Ioria tirò indietro i fianchi ed affondò di nuovo nel corpo di Shaka, strappandogli un gemito sorpreso e appagato a un tempo. Lo rifece, più volte di quante ne volesse contare, dapprima molto lentamente e poi sempre più veloce, assumendo ben presto un ritmo sopportabile da Shaka senza essergli doloroso.  
Ioria lo abbracciava ancora con un braccio, tenendo i suoi fianchi sollevati e l’angolo delle sue spinte cambiò non appena Shaka cantò un’esclamazione più forte delle altre; esultante, il Leone d’Oro provò a colpire lo stesso punto ancora e ancora, gemendo in sintonia con l’uomo che si era concesso a lui dopo tanta esitazione.  
Shaka gli afferrò le spalle e lo baciò, guardandolo poi con occhi bagnati di lacrime ma traboccanti gioia ed estasi. Le sue palpebre non riuscivano più a restare spalancate, e l’espressione sul suo volto, con quelle labbra perfette aperte appena… Ioria imprecò e lo baciò ancora, e ancora, fino a restare senza fiato, senza averne mai abbastanza.  
  
Lì, tra le sue braccia, Shaka non era più l’eterea figura che nessuno pareva capace di avvicinare, né l’implacabile guerriero temuto dalle folle. Era un uomo, il _suo_ uomo, rapito dall’ebbrezza del desiderio come mai nessuno l’avrebbe mai visto.  
La sua voce gemeva il suo nome, cantava in greco, in hindi, in tante lingue quante ne conosceva. Stava usando il suo cosmo per legarsi a lui, e Ioria glielo permise, gli concesse di investirlo di quel calore intenso che lui non sapeva replicare, gli rispose intonando l’universo che ruggiva nel suo spirito con lui.  
Lo sentì, tutto il desiderio che lo animava, tutta la lasciva sensualità che un corpo inesperto non sapeva mostrare alla luce.  
Shaka venne per primo, cavalcando quelle onde di piacere senza celare a Ioria alcun sentimento. Senza neppure essere toccato, raggiunse la vetta della sua sopportazione con il nome di Ioria che risuonava tra i fiori e tra i due alberi. E nonostante fosse ben più consumato di lui, nel sentire il suo corpo animato dagli spasmi dell’orgasmo, nel sentirsi sempre più prigioniero di chi stava possedendo, anche Ioria perse la sua partita contro il tempo.  
  
«Sto… sto per venire, Shaka. Lascia che- _mh!_ ».  
Piuttosto che lasciarlo andare, Shaka allacciò d’improvviso le gambe attorno alla sua vita e lo attirò a sé, zittendo ogni parola con un bacio pigro ma esigente. Un gesto che mise la parola fine al loro atto.  
Ioria venne dentro di lui, catturato ed incapace di liberarsi, e Shaka rispose interrompendo il bacio e inarcando la testa all’indietro, graffiando a fondo la pelle accaldata del leone.  
Senza più fiato e con il cuore a mille, Ioria sbatté gli occhi per scacciare la foschia che si era impadronita di lui: «Perché…? Tu non hai mai-».  
  
  
  
«Perché non devi avere più paura», lo interruppe lui, sdraiato senza forze, con un sorriso esausto sulle labbra. «Ti voglio mio come mi vuoi tuo. Non basta?».  
  
  
  
Ioria impiegò un po’ a metabolizzare ciò che aveva appena sentito. Impiegò un po’ anche a tentar di scacciare via le lacrime che gli erano salite agli occhi a seguito di quelle parole tanto dolci ed affettuose, sfarfallando le palpebre come a voler spazzare via la polvere.  
«Shaka, io… io…».  
Non ci riuscì.  
Si ritrovò a piangere, se di sollievo o gioia non sapeva, e tirò su Shaka in un abbraccio che gli portò via il fiato. Sentì le sue dita accarezzargli la testa, i capelli, i graffi che bruciavano sulle sue spalle, e non poté far altro che stringerlo a sé con tutta la forza che gli restava.  
«Ti amo», disse fra le lacrime, a quell’uomo che era arrivato a tanto pur di cancellare le sue paure. « _Ti amo_ ».  
  
Non avrebbe più avuto paura di quel giardino. Avrebbe smesso di svegliarsi la notte, con il nome di Shaka sulle labbra e le tenebre sul cuore.  
Non avrebbe più allungato la mano nella disperata ricerca di lui al suo fianco, dopo gli incubi che si ripetevano ancora e ancora fra quegli alberi.  
  
  
  
Shaka gli accarezzò il viso, portando le mani alle sue guance per baciarlo con dolcezza: «Ti amo anch’io. Qui e anche più lontano».  
  
  
  
  
  
«Ti fanno male?».  
Impegnato ad insaponare la schiena di Shaka, seduto sul fondo della grande vasca da bagno con lui sulle gambe, Ioria lavò via il sapone da una mano e sollevò le dita per sfiorare i suoi occhi, di nuovo chiusi e ciechi al mondo.  
Non lo aveva mai visto tenerli aperti per così tanto tempo, e dal modo in cui li aveva serrati non sembrava essere piacevole.  
  
  
  
Lui sorrise e scosse la testa, abbandonandosi poi al tocco delicato della sua mano: «Sto bene, non preoccuparti. È solo un po’ di fastidio», lo rassicurò, beandosi dell’acqua calda che lavava via il sudore dalla pelle.  
La premura di Ioria ancora gli scaldava il cuore, ma davvero non c’era di che crucciarsi. Shaka era così abituato a mantenere gli occhi chiusi che aprirli non era un pericolo solo per il suo cosmo, questo era vero, ma… era stato sopportabile.  
Un po’ gli dolevano, e già sentiva le sue energie affievolirsi per aver tenuto a bada il cosmo immenso che racchiudeva per tutto quel tempo, ma ne era valsa la pena. Ne era valso ogni secondo, ogni immagine di Ioria impressa a fuoco nella sua memoria.  
«Ioria», lo rimproverò, quando sentì i suoi dubbi ancora al loro posto. «Sto bene, non ti sto mentendo. Ci vedo ancora».  
  
  
  
«Scusa», borbottò lui in risposta, gettando via la spugna per abbracciarlo e poggiare il mento sulla sua spalla. «È solo che… non lo so, non voglio che tu ti faccia male solo per guardarmi».  
La testardaggine di Shaka, in fin dei conti, sapeva essere seconda solo a quella di Aiolos. Per lui, che sin da bambino si era privato della facoltà di vedere, aprire gli occhi poteva significare perderli. Sia il suo corpo che il suo cosmo non erano avvezzi a tanta libertà, e così rischiava troppo.  
Muto alle sue proteste, incanalò il cosmo nella punta delle dita e usò quell’aura benefica per aiutarlo, non mancando di notare come Shaka si rilassò nel suo abbraccio.  
  
  
  
Sospirò, sollevato dal dolore che gli pulsava dietro le palpebre chiuse, e ammise la sua sconfitta. Ma non accettò del tutto le sue parole.  
«Io _voglio_ guardarti, Ioria», ribatté, lasciando che il Cavaliere del Leone lo adagiasse con la testa sul suo petto, il mento appena al di sopra del pelo dell’acqua. «In tanti anni non ho mai sofferto della mia scelta, mai, neppure per un giorno. Ho accettato di perdere uno dei miei sensi senza desiderare di non averlo fatto. Ma… ma io _voglio guardare_ adesso. Voglio poterti vedere al mio fianco, voglio vedere il tuo sorriso, i tuoi occhi. Voglio vedere più del tuo cosmo».  
Sentì il suo cuore accelerare a quel discorso, e sorrise un po’ di più: «Lascia che sfidi i miei limiti, Ioria. Lasciati guardare finché posso».  
  
Dal canto suo, Ioria non riuscì a protestare.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lasciato l’abbraccio ormai tiepido dell’acqua, Shaka si lasciò aiutare da Ioria e gli permise di avvolgerlo in un morbido asciugamano, picchiettando via le gocce trasparenti fino a lasciarlo completamente asciutto. Gli sciolse anche i capelli, che aveva tirato su per evitare di bagnarli, e caddero in una cascata d’oro pallido lungo la sua schiena. Paziente, attese che anche Ioria si strofinasse via l’acqua dal corpo e accettò la sua mano, facendosi condurre in camera da letto.  
Era troppo stanco anche solo per protestare in qualsivoglia modo, dopotutto. Crollò sul letto senza troppi indugi e il materasso affondò al suo fianco per il peso di Ioria, caduto senza complimenti sul morbido. Sorrise quando il greco tirò su le coperte e scivolò più vicino a lui, emettendo un sospiro contento nel sentirsi abbracciare per una tacita richiesta.  
«Ti amo», gli ripeté per l’ennesima volta quel giorno, accoccolandosi meglio per rubare il suo calore confortante. «Dormi bene, मेरा प्यार».  
Ioria gli rispose con la stessa dolcezza, e spense la luce prima di cadere tra le braccia di un sonno sereno.  
  
Sul campo di battaglia non conosceva neppure la pietà, ma lì… lì alla presenza di quel conforto poteva permettersi un po’ di vulnerabilità. A cosa serviva l’amore, d’altronde, se non a richiamare l’umanità anche nel più spietato degli esseri viventi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzioni  
> मेरा प्यार: (mera pyaar) amore mio
> 
> Prossimo capitolo: Il Passato è alle Spalle  
> Coppia: Milo x Camus (perlopiù di background)  
> Personaggi principali: Milo, Kanon, Camus, e ???  
> Personaggi secondari: Rhadamanthys e Crystal  
> Rating: T  
> Data di pubblicazione: domenica  
> Università permettendo, pubblicherò un nuovo capitolo ogni domenica.  
> Ho intenzione di raggiungere le 50 mini-fic con questo lavoro, prima di cominciare la seconda serie, "Oltre i Cavalieri".
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	50. Il Passato è alle Spalle

##  **Il Passato è alle Spalle**

###  **background Milo x Camus**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Dettagli sul world-building nell'introduzione  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: T  
Personaggi principali: Milo, Kanon, Camus e ???  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali

_Quanta determinazione esiste al mondo? Quanta volontà di perdonare e andare avanti? Quanto desiderio di vivere lieti?_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Erano trascorse settimane dal litigio con Kanon. Settimane dal termine di quella missione che li aveva visti collaborare a dispetto dell’incomprensione in cui si erano impelagati, e dalla tremenda scoperta di aver vissuto mesi della sua esistenza a non ricordare cosa gli accadesse.  
Milo si era preso un intero mese di riflessione, aveva ordinato ad Asher di continuare il suo addestramento normalmente ed aveva trascorso giorni interi a rimuginare sulla situazione in cui vigeva il suo stato d’animo.  
Perdonare Saga era stato difficile, anche di più trovare finalmente la determinazione di salire al Palazzo di Atena e parlare con lui a viso aperto. Non era stata una lunga conversazione, ma perlomeno Milo era riuscito ad avere un po’ di chiarezza sullo stato mentale di Saga senza essere accecato dalla rabbia o dal disgusto.  
Nessuna accusa era stata scagliata contro di lui, nessuna ripercussione per aver assaltato in quel modo il Gran Sacerdote. Un gesto che di norma avrebbe causato un giudizio di esecuzione immediata era stato accettato come giusto pagamento per un crimine passato.  
Milo era lieto di aver chiesto a Camus di portare la sua parola su alla Tredicesima, o entrambi avrebbero sentito rabbia ed incomprensione roderli fino all’estremo; Saga per la sua ambigua colpevolezza, e Milo per il suo essere vittima e aggressore. Non sapeva cosa Camus gli avesse chiesto, o estorto, a seguito di ciò che lo scorpione aveva lui concesso. Non voleva saperlo.  
Preferiva avere di nuovo la pace a regnare tra loro, che scontri mai conclusi e risentimenti mai chetati.  
  
Ma c’era ancora un altro litigio da chiarire. Un litigio ch’era stato causato un po’ dalla sua frustrazione e un po’ dallo scontro di due caratteri troppo ambiziosi ed orgogliosi.  
A ciò pensava Milo mentre, all’azzurrina luce del bagno, si spazzolava i capelli scuri con espressione assorta. Non sapeva cosa fosse meglio fare, se scendere alla Terza Casa da solo o essere più paziente ed aspettare che Camus terminasse i suoi giorni in Siberia con Crystal.  
Non mancavano che un paio di giorni al ritorno di Milo alla sua consueta routine, però, giorni che sarebbero trascorsi senza l’ombra di Camus al Grande Tempio. E una volta scaduto il tempo che si era concesso, il ritorno alla normalità sarebbe stato brusco e colmo di impegni senza pace, data la mole di lavoro arretrato che si era caricato inavvertitamente sulle spalle.  
Alla fine, mettendo giù la spazzola con un sospiro, tornò in camera da letto ed indossò i primi abiti su cui mise mano; sarebbe andato da Kanon da solo.  
  
  
  
  
  
«Non credo di aver capito bene. Hai davvero smesso di… vederti con Saga?».  
Gettato sul divano degli alloggi di Kanon alla Terza Casa, Rhadamanthys guardò il suo fidanzato con visibile perplessità. Kanon non era mai stato così rapido ad abbandonare i suoi piaceri, testimone il fatto che lui da Cavaliere stesse frequentando uno Specter.  
  
  
  
Kanon lanciò allo Specter una bottiglia di birra ghiacciata e alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Bel modo di girare attorno alla parola “scopare”», gli disse, per nulla impressionato dalla compostezza mostrata dal Giudice. «Però sì. È un capitolo chiuso che molto probabilmente non si riaprirà più».  
Per fortuna, aggiunse mentalmente, perché dubitava il Santuario avrebbe guardato altrove ancora a lungo. Il livello di accettazione e condivisione che esisteva fra chi viveva al cospetto degli dei era immenso, ma anch’esso aveva i suoi limiti dettati dalla decenza. Che due fratelli, gemelli per di più, dividessero lo stesso letto… meglio aver chiuso tutto prima di far traspirare la notizia.  
Quella relazione, se così poteva chiamarsi, era stata una giostra di azzardo e ripensamenti che si ripetevano continuamente, come un circolo vizioso senza alcuna fine. Kanon, dal canto suo, non aveva sofferto molto quando Saga lo aveva chiamato per troncare il tutto, secco e diretto.  
Solo un “questa situazione tra noi deve finire” e nient’altro, niente smielaggini per addolcire la pillola, niente giri di parole per sprecare altro tempo.  
  
Cadde a sedere accanto a Rhadamanthys, nel mentre facendo saltare via il tappo dalla bottiglia che anche lui aveva in mano, e sospirò: «Un disastro come questo l’ho visto solo quando ho cercato di prendere in mano il potere degli dei», disse, facendo roteare il liquido ambrato nel vetro. «E pensare che la causa di tutto sono io…».  
Scosse la testa e prese un sorso di birra, assaporandone la fragranza forte e decisa che apprezzava.  
Se quel lontano giorno non avesse soffiato sulla miccia già accesa nell’animo di suo fratello, nulla di tutto ciò sarebbe accaduto. Kanon, con le sue azioni, aveva scatenato un effetto domino di dimensioni immani, una reazione a catena di morti e sofferenza che non aveva avuto fine neppure al termine della Guerra Sacra. Nell’animo di chi era rimasto c’era il ricordo di quanto accaduto prima di Ade, e in quello di chi era morto il risentimento aveva impiegato fin troppo a svanire.  
Tutto, dalla follia di suo fratello all’omicidio di Shion, dalla condanna di chissà quanti orfani alla morte di quasi tutti i Cavalieri d’Argento, dal tradimento e dal sacrificio dei Cavalieri d’Oro alle centinaia di morti che si erano verificate per le inondazioni di Poseidone. E tanto, troppo dolore causato allo spirito e dilagato come una malattia fra i vivi, che aveva scavato a fondo negli animi e inquinato i cuori.  
La prima volta che Kanon, dopo aver smesso di sanguinare per le ferite infertogli dal tridente, si era risvegliato da quell’incubo di malvagità quasi aveva deciso di togliersi la vita. Prima ancora di accettare un tentativo di redenzione, era stato dolcemente tentato dalle sue stesse malefatte a pagare il prezzo più alto ed affrontarne le conseguenze.  
  
Solo la voce di Atena, che lontana ma gentile lo esortava a darsi una nuova possibilità, lo aveva salvato da quella che per lui era morte certa.  
Chi avrebbe mai pensato che a suggellare la sua redenzione sarebbe stato proprio Milo? Proprio lo stesso Cavaliere che più di tutti era stato dilaniato dai suoi atti immondi? Era un pensiero che non gli aveva dato pace, per mesi, in perenne contrasto con quell’amore che si era impadronito di lui in un passato già crudele.  
Forse lo stesso che, accanto all’accecante sentimento che gli impediva di fuggire, lo aveva convinto ad accettare Milo e rimetterlo insieme nonostante i suoi continui richiami ad un uomo che lui non era. Un tacito castigo celato fra ombre troppo fitte per essere scacciate.  
«Ha chiuso perché lo considera la giusta punizione per ciò che ha fatto a Milo», aggiunse quasi soprappensiero, osservando la luce danzare sul vetro scuro della bottiglia. «Privarsi di ogni contatto fisico oltre che sentimentale, come il Gran Sacerdote dovrebbe agire. Per una persona come lui, o meglio, come lui è diventato, non oso immaginare destino più crudele».  
  
  
  
Nel sentire la voce di Kanon farsi sempre più ombrosa, Rhadamanthys allungò un braccio e lo gettò attorno alle sue spalle, sottilmente confortante. Il suo viso era ombreggiato dai ricordi del passato, ma lo Specter non lo biasimò per ciò che sapeva stava rivangando.  
Piuttosto, restò in silenzio e continuò ad ascoltare, conscio di quanto pesante quel fardello fosse anche per lui.  
Milo era sempre stato un argomento problematico, fra loro. Non perché Rhadamanthys fosse geloso o s’infuriasse nel sentirlo nominare, ma perché Kanon non sembrava ancora capacitarsi di quanto avesse portato quell’uomo di cui era un tempo innamorato a soffrire.  
Quella verità era saltata fuori quasi per caso, durante i loro primi tentativi a formare coppia fissa; Rhadamanthys aveva parlato leggermente di come fosse stato legato a Valentine, in un passato non troppo lontano, e Kanon si era lasciato sfuggire la sua problematica relazione con Milo.  
Si era immediatamente zittito, e Rhadamanthys non lo aveva spronato a parlare di più.  
Solo in seguito, a legame consolidato, era tornato tutto a galla. Senza pensarci, una sera a letto, Rhadamanthys gli aveva chiesto se fosse ancora innamorato di Milo; una domanda che gli era scioccamente saltata alla mente e non filtrata prima di sfuggire. La risposta di Kanon era stata un lungo silenzio prima, un lento “no” con la testa poi.  
“Milo non avrebbe mai potuto amarmi”, aveva detto in tono mesto, del tutto diverso dalla sua burrascosa indole. “E io sarei impazzito a rincorrerlo per sempre”.  
  
  
  
«Mi dispiace aver litigato con Milo», si rimproverò Kanon, posando bruscamente la bottiglia sul tavolinetto di fronte al divano. «Se avessi saputo… se avessi avuto la minima idea di cosa mio fratello gli avrebbe detto, a così poco tempo da quella discussione…».  
Cosa avrebbe fatto?  
Non avrebbe comunque cercato di inculcargli la consapevolezza di non vivere più tra le ombre del passato? Non avrebbe tentato di trovare un modo per rendere una vita che lui stesso aveva rovinato un po’ meno frustrante?  
Forse non lo amava più, ma teneva immensamente a lui. Milo era un buon amico, un buon uomo, una persona che valeva la pena avere accanto. Orgoglioso e testardo, ma anche gentile e comprensivo, capace di leggere nel cuore di chiunque ed aiutare senza fallo. Forse Arles lo aveva piegato, convinto la sua innata fedeltà a spargere sangue innocente, ma la sua redenzione era arrivata ben prima di quella degli altri. Era giunta quando aveva rifiutato di versare l’ultima stilla vitale di Crystal, quando si era spinto a combattere anche con il cuore ridotto in frantumi. Quando era stato pronto a donare la sua vita senza alcuna esitazione per il bene non suo, ma di tutti coloro che credevano in un mondo migliore.  
Voleva rimediare. Voleva ricucire lo strappo che lui stesso aveva aperto fra loro.  
  
In quella, qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
  
  
  
Rhadamanthys sollevò un sopracciglio, mettendo già la sua birra ormai vuota: «Aspettavi qualcuno?».  
Lui scosse la testa, confuso quanto lo Specter, e si alzò. L’assenza di inservienti urlanti e soldati in agitazione prometteva una visita poco caotica e decisamente non emergenziale, e ciò rendeva il tutto ancor meno chiaro.  
In tutti gli anni che il Giudice aveva trascorso in quella casa, i giorni in cui Kanon era stato inaspettatamente visitato da qualcuno con fare amichevole potevano contarsi sulle dita di una mano. Raramente il gemelli contribuiva a rendere le loro giornate assieme ancor più brevi, perciò chiunque volesse presentarsi lo faceva solo quando Kanon lo considerava adatto.  
Non appena aprì la porta, ben visibile dal salotto che si apriva immediatamente sulla stanza, Rhadamanthys scattò in piedi con l’intento di andar via. Incorniciato dagli stipiti, come a teatrale coincidenza, c’era proprio Milo.  
  
  
  
Gli occhi di Milo si concentrarono all’istante sulla viverna, e fece per voltare i tacchi: «Non sapevo che… forse è meglio che torni un altro giorno», disse. Non si aspettava di trovare Rhadamanthys alla Terza Casa, e di conversare con Kanon mentre lui era presente…  
  
  
  
«Sto andando via», lo fermò prima ancora che potesse fare un singolo passo. Ad un suo cenno, la Surplice della Viverna si adagiò con naturalezza sul suo corpo, che si adattò alla letale armatura come ormai era abitudine, e il Giudice scambiò una rapida occhiata con Kanon: «Tornerò domani, dopo aver incaricato Valentine di supervisionare al giudizio delle anime. Ho comunque del lavoro da svolgere al castello».  
Una mezza verità, ma sufficiente a far cogliere l’antifona a Kanon.  
Oltrepassò Milo, riservandogli solo un breve cenno di saluto, e si incamminò giù per la scale di marmo. Un cuore nero poteva anche averlo, lo spietato Giudice degli Inferi, ma certamente non era di pietra.  
  
  
  
«Non era mia intenzione mandarlo via».  
  
  
  
«Rhadamanthys è il solo artefice delle sue scelte», ribatté prontamente Kanon, seppure un po’ sorpreso dall’improvvisa decisione da lui presa. «Suppongo tu voglia parlarmi».  
Milo annuì, e Kanon si fece da parte per farlo passare: «Allora entra».  
Lo scorpione non se lo fece ripetere, ma piuttosto che raccogliere l’invito accogliente del suo parigrado restò in piedi nel mezzo del salotto, con le braccia a peso morto lungo i fianchi. Sembrava nervoso, e Kanon non gli mise fretta.  
Cercò solo di appurare che il suo comportamento non ricalcasse quello distruttivo che aveva visto consumarlo dall’interno tempo prima.  
  
  
  
Era così familiare, tutto così conosciuto ai suoi occhi. Poco era cambiato, se non quel pizzico in più di tecnologia, di modernità che si era fatta strada nelle loro nuove vite.  
Ricordava tutto con una chiarezza terrificante, memorie impresse nel suo cervello come scene incise sulla pellicola di un film; era come se la foschia che tutto avvolgeva indietro in quegli anni non avesse intaccato ciò che il presente gli restituiva con innata violenza.  
Il divano su cui ricordava di aver passato lunghe serate, a bere o a sfuggire dal suo dolore, aveva solo cambiato forma. Ma il colore era sempre lo stesso, la posizione sempre la stessa. Riusciva ancora a ricordare la morbidezza dei cuscini sulle sue ginocchia e sulle sue mani, l’odore della stoffa in cui aveva nascosto un viso rigato di lacrime, lo sbuffo dell’imbottitura che cedeva sotto i loro movimenti.  
Forse non era stata una buona idea tornare lì.  
«Quanto hai saputo di Saga?».  
  
  
  
La domanda era stata così inaspettata, di primo acchito, che Kanon non riuscì a rispondere. Poi le parole raggiunsero la sua comprensione, e il greco si spostò nel campo visivo di Milo prima di parlare: «Abbastanza. Forse anche troppo, considerato mio fratello», rispose, in piena onestà.  
  
  
  
«Tu lo sapevi?».  
  
  
  
«Che Arles…».  
Si interruppe nel veder Milo serrare i pugni, unico accenno di movimento che aveva mostrato sin dal suo ingresso, e scosse la testa: «No, non lo sapevo. Non lo credevo neppure in grado di concepire tanta malevolenza gratuita, una volta assunto il controllo del Santuario».  
Kanon non voleva che Saga scomparisse del tutto. Lo voleva schiavo di Arles, sì, perso nella sua parte più malvagia e meschina, ma solo perché desiderava il mondo per sé. Solo perché ambiva alla morte di Atena, unico vero ostacolo alla sua dominazione.  
Non si era mai posto il problema delle azioni che avrebbe compiuto, una volta liberata la sua malevolenza.  
«Per quello che può contare, mi dispiace. Ero un bastardo, ma non fino a quel punto».  
  
  
  
«Non devi scusarti», replicò Milo, sentendosi un po’ più sollevato. Se Kanon avesse saputo del comportamento del fratello, che lui stesso aveva istigato, solo allora Milo si sarebbe infuriato. Ben più della rabbia cieca che aveva provato nei suoi confronti prima di redimerlo, ben più della furia omicida che l’aveva colto nell’ascoltare Saga divulgare i suoi crimini. «E poi – aggiunse – sei stato tu a dire che il passato non deve appesantirmi più, no?».  
Come se si fosse liberato da uno stato di trance, smise di restare immobile e si sedette, non sul divano ma sulla poltrona vicina. Il sospetto di aver scacciato Rhadamanthys senza volerlo tornò a farsi sentire quando notò la bottiglia di birra mezza piena accanto ad un’altra vuota, ma non poteva fare molto ormai.  
Perciò, si chinò in avanti e posò i gomiti sulle ginocchia, usando il dorso delle mani incrociate come supporto per il mento: «Gli ultimi giorni sono stati… enigmatici. Un intrico di pensieri che non mi davano pace. Ma sono stati anche benefici, a lor modo».  
Parlava un po’ a se stesso ed un po’ a Kanon, in un bizzarro miscuglio di pensieri detti a voce e parole non esposte. Quel contorto turbinio di dubbi ed incertezze era stato difficile da districare, un po’ come avere fra le mani un gomitolo di lana costantemente disturbato dalle giocose zampate di un gatto. Per ogni pensiero che trovava soluzione un altro arrivava a sostituirlo, bruciante come graffi da artiglio, e la tempesta tornava a ruggire.  
Passato e presente non erano mai stati del tutto distinti, per Milo. C’era sempre qualcosa che lo costringeva a tuffarsi all’indietro, e non c’era mai abbastanza che fosse in grado di salvarlo dalla corrente che lo trascinava via per giorni prima che potesse sfuggirle.  
  
Il litigio con Kanon aveva messo in discussione la fragilissima condizione di equilibrio su cui Milo si era abbarbicato, in precaria stabilità che non era mai stata nulla se non apparente, e la confessione di Saga era stato l’ultimo peso sul piatto sbagliato della bilancia.  
Il passato era tornato a sommergerlo, ad annegarlo in un oceano di sbagli, di orrori, di lacrime così amare da non sembrare neppure salate. Un’onda di marea più devastante di uno tsunami, una cascata di ricordi che continuava a spingerlo sotto il pelo dell’acqua senza dargli possibilità di respirare.  
Ma, come aveva realizzato a sue spese, se quel litigio non fosse mai accaduto forse Milo non si sarebbe mai reso conto di quanto in realtà annaspasse per avere un po’ d’aria.  
Quella cascata non era apparsa dal nulla, ma piangeva costantemente sulla sua testa a mo’ di spada di Damocle, pronta a riversarsi su di lui ma costringendolo a prendere solo sparute boccate d’aria per sfuggire alla sua acqua.  
Rendersi conto di essersi liberato di quella costante minaccia lo aveva fatto respirare a pieni polmoni, una volta riaffiorato dai vortici che cercavano di trascinarlo sempre più giù.  
Era arrivato a sentirsi così a suo agio con se stesso da aver concesso a Camus di lasciare il Santuario per la Siberia senza appesantirlo con le solite preoccupazioni.  
  
Non si rese conto di quanto disse a Kanon e di quanto tenne per sé, ma alla fine sorrise: «Avevi ragione. Il passato è meglio lasciarselo alle spalle», concluse, sollevando lo sguardo sul suo conterraneo. «Tu hai trovato la tua strada, e io ho ricostruito la mia da dove l’avevo lasciata. Mi dispiace non averlo capito prima».  
  
  
  
«E a me dispiace aver scaricato la mia frustrazione su di te», disse, colto alla sprovvista dalla mole di informazioni che Milo aveva appena dischiuso. «Non avrei dovuto reagire in quel modo, qualunque sia stato l’esito».  
Milo raddrizzò la schiena e tese la mano, che Kanon immediatamente strinse. Con sua somma sorpresa, a quel contatto riuscì a vedere il cosmo dello scorpione, che aveva volontariamente abbassato i suoi muri per lui. Un cosmo che, per la prima volta sin dal giorno che lo aveva conosciuto, non aveva più alcuna crepa ad affievolirlo.  
Suo malgrado, Kanon scattò in piedi e lo trascinò in un abbraccio. C’erano voluti anni di pene e tribolazioni, ma finalmente la luce era tornata a splendere con lo stesso fervore della loro giovinezza.  
  
  
  
  
  
Il freddo della Siberia era intenso, pungente, con la sua polvere di diamanti che scendeva implacabile dal cielo. Chiunque non vi fosse abituato, bambino od uomo che fosse, non avrebbe sopportato a lungo il gelo che penetrava fin nelle ossa e sembrava congelare sangue e pensieri.  
Ma la figura che si stava facendo strada nella neve, affondando fin quasi alle ginocchia ed avvolta in un pesante mantello di candida pelliccia, non ne era affatto disturbata. Anzi, il vento che spirava sembrava più una delicata carezza che il figlio di crudeli intemperie.  
Sotto il mantello, svolazzante nonostante il peso, un bagliore rosso fuoco baluginava di quando in quando, colpito dai raggi di un sole che raramente e debolmente faceva capolino fra le nuvole cariche di neve.  
  
Il piccolo villaggio siberiano non era che una macchia indistinta nell’incessante bufera, il fumo che spiraleggiava dai camini nient’altro che una vaga presenza subito soffiata via dal vento carico di freddo; le case erano piccole, costruite per trattenere il calore al loro interno, e scure fra il velo bianco che tutto ricopriva.  
Dietro alcune finestre si poteva già notare il tremolante riflesso di fuochi aranciati, dietro altre la fissa luce artificiale che non tremava più come vecchie candele. Kohoutek si chiamava, se la memoria non l’ingannava, tanti erano gli anni che aveva trascorso lontano dalla sua terra natia. Se in Siberia era nato, non vi aveva trascorso che una manciata d’anni, il tempo di diventare ragazzo.  
Poi, appesantito da un dolore improvviso e da un’incomprensione che solo l’età poteva risolvere, si era allontanato per sempre da quel luogo. Per diventare anch’egli un fiero guerriero, anche se non sotto la protezione di Atena.  
  
Giunto fra le case, individuò subito la locanda che stava cercando sin dal suo ingresso al villaggio e vi entrò, scuotendo via la neve dal cappuccio e dal mantello sulla soglia. Non c’erano molti avventori, e i più erano distratti dalle luci sfarfallanti di un televisore appeso in un angolo; tecnologia a cui non era ancora molto avvezzo, e che preferiva il più possibile evitare finché poteva.  
Era un locale spoglio, ma caldo ed accogliente. Il chiacchiericcio delle persone si confondeva con i commenti esagitati provenienti dalla tv, e della musica a malapena udibile risuonava dalle cuffie di un solitario ragazzo seduto a leggere un libro. Nessuno si voltò a guardare il nuovo arrivato, salvo un paio di anziani, e questi si avvicinò al bancone prima di attirare troppo la loro attenzione.  
L’oste era un uomo dal viso gentile, che si presentò come Yakov allo sconosciuto. Quest’ultimo rispose con la medesima gentilezza senza però presentarsi, e gli chiese senza giri di parole dove poteva trovare il Cavaliere dell’Acquario.  
  
  
  
«Intendete il sommo Camus?». Yakov si grattò il mento, un po’ perplesso dalla figura incappucciata, ma se avesse avuto intenzioni poco amichevoli non avrebbe di certo perso tempo ad essere cortese. Sapeva che Camus era tornato nei pressi del villaggio perché Crystal si era fatto vivo qualche giorno prima, parlando del suo addestramento con grande entusiasmo, perciò diede una scrollata di spalle e rispose: «È qui con il suo allievo. Ha una modesta abitazione ad est del villaggio, potete seguire la strada principale verso sinistra quando uscite e continuare senza cambiare direzione dopo la sua fine. Non so se riuscirete a trovarlo in casa, però».  
  
  
  
«Lo aspetterò, se avrò sfortuna», disse lui. «Buonasera».  
Detto ciò, voltò i tacchi e lasciò l’edificio, calcandosi il cappuccio sulla testa per evitare di farselo sbalzare via dalla testa da un’improvvisa folata di vento che lo investì non appena mise piede all’esterno.  
Diede uno sguardo alla nebbia bianca che celava allo sguardo tutto il panorama, e si mise in cammino nella direzione che gli era stata indicata senza avere ripensamenti.  
Non incontrò anima viva lungo il percorso, se non una veloce slitta trainata da cani che lo oltrepassò senza che il suo conducente gli rivolgesse parola, e camminando senza fretta impiegò almeno un’ora per raggiungere l’abitazione sua destinazione.  
Come Yakov gli aveva detto non era di grandi dimensioni, solo una piccola casetta fatta per un paio di persone, forse tre, costruita in legno scuro e resistente alle intemperie. Fuori, coperto da una tettoia, un recinto ospitava tre grandi husky siberiani, che lo guardarono con occhi interessati ma in completo silenzio. La presenza di una slitta, a malapena visibile sul retro dell’abitazione, gli confermò che non si trattava si semplici animali da compagnia, ma fu grato di non essere stato fiutato come un pericolo.  
  
La sua attenzione non restò tuttavia distratta a lungo. I suoi occhi si posarono sulla luce aranciata che si spandeva da una delle finestre, segno che la casa non era vuota, e prese un respiro profondo.  
C’era la possibilità che Camus gli sbattesse semplicemente la porta in faccia, o che lo congelasse su due piedi. Non poteva negare il rischio che stava correndo, nella sua folle decisione di incontrarlo.  
Se gli avesse aperto il suo allievo, che mai lo aveva conosciuto, forse avrebbe avuto una possibilità in più di non essere spedito indietro a Kohoutek dopo aver perso tutti gli arti, ma poteva anche star esagerando una reazione che, trascorsi tanti anni, forse non sarebbe stata così feroce.  
Prima di convincersi a mangiare la foglia e andar via, si avvicinò alla porta. Sollevò una mano, e bussò.  
Pochi istanti dopo si aprì per incorniciare un Camus animato da confusa perplessità, e proprio allora il cappuccio gli volò via dalla testa.  
  
  
  
«Tu… che cosa ci fai qui?».  
Prima spiazzato e poi totalmente incredulo, Camus osservò i lineamenti familiari del suo ospite con genuino sbigottimento. Già non si aspettava di avere qualcuno bussare alla sua porta, lì una casa lontana dalla civilizzazione, figurarsi trovarsi faccia a faccia proprio con lui.  
  
  
  
«Speravo di poter parlare. _Solo_ parlare», rispose questi, cercando di leggere l’illeggibile espressione gelida che gli occhi chiari di Camus non davano segno di voler rivelare. «Non ti chiedo neppure di entrare».  
  
  
  
Camus scosse la testa e si fece da parte: «Il freddo della Siberia non ha posto dentro casa. Entra e chiudi la porta», disse, autoritario come sempre. Lui e Crystal preferivano il freddo, questo era vero, ma un fuoco scoppiettante a rendere l’ambiente meno gelido non era qualcosa su cui lesinare. Le notti siberiane, specialmente lì dove la polvere di diamanti scendeva dal cielo, erano insopportabili per chi voleva riposare tanto erano inclementi.  
Guidò il suo ospite in cucina, dopo avergli fatto appendere il mantello, e guardò l’espressione interrogativa di Crystal senza biasimarlo. Un’interruzione nel bel mezzo della cena non era altro che sorprendente in quel luogo, dopotutto.  
«Lui è il mio allievo e figlio adottivo, Crystal», lo indicò alla figura coperta di rosso. «Crystal – aggiunse poi, invertendo le presentazioni – questo è Surt».  
  
  
  
  
  
«Come hai saputo che ero qui?».  
Genuinamente curioso, Camus si sedette al tavolo sparecchiato da poco – Crystal aveva offerto a tutti di cenare con calma prima di intraprendere qualsiasi tipo di conversazione – e guardò Surt di sottecchi; non era cambiato affatto dal periodo in cui aveva combattuto al suo fianco per ripagare un debito di sangue, salvo la sua espressione.  
Al tempo della guerra contro Loki, i suoi occhi erano pieni di rabbia e risentimento, inquinati senza requie dall’ombra di una morte giunta troppo presto e di una vendetta che non sapeva ancora come estorcere. Adesso, come ad essersi liberati dalle catene che li rendevano schiavi di sentimenti puramente negativi, splendevano un po’ più vivi e molto più gentili, anche se determinati.  
Era un dettaglio che Camus rifiutò di farsi sfuggire, perché mimava lo stesso sguardo che aveva avuto appena prima di morire.  
  
  
  
Surt poggiò i palmi aperti sul tavolo, e per scaricare un po’ d’agitazione prese a ticchettare le dita sul legno: «Ho chiesto a Lyfia di farmi sapere dove fossi. Lei di conseguenza lo ha chiesto a Hilda, e Hilda ha contattato il vostro Gran Sacerdote», rispose.  
Non aggiunse che Saga aveva scritto una postilla alla sua informazione, ovvero la sua completa estraniazione da qualsiasi tipo di ripercussione negativa avesse avuto un eventuale tentativo di riavvicinamento da parte di Surt.  
Astuto, più che saggio. Hilda si era preoccupata personalmente di far pervenire la risposta a Surt, che si era precipitato in Siberia senza neppure avvisare gli altri suoi compagni che sarebbe stato via da Asgard per un po’. Sigmund e Siegfried avrebbero capito, non erano estranei a decisioni tempestive.  
«Non sapevo avessi un figlio».  
  
  
  
«Non hai mai saputo molto di me», ribatté un po’ acidamente Camus, senza pensarci. Non riuscì ad evitarselo, più per il ricordo di se stesso che per quello che aveva di Surt.  
Era vero che al tempo Surt non conosceva altro che le informazioni peggiori, prima fra tutte il legame che univa Camus a Milo e che il guerriero aveva utilizzato a suo vantaggio come mezzo di vendetta, ma non poteva davvero fargliene una colpa.  
Surt era infantile, incapace di riconoscere un incidente da un delitto volontario, e accecato dalla voglia di regolare i conti. Solo nel momento della sua morte, che Camus gli aveva inflitto con un cuore colmo di ira e frustrazione a un tempo, lo aveva visto nella sua età giustamente adulta.  
«Crystal è stato cresciuto da me, non solo addestrato. Lo considero come tale, anche se non è sempre stato sotto la mia custodia», spiegò, abbandonando il tono accusatorio.  
Il solo fatto che Surt non mostrò alcuna gelosia nell’essere presentato con quelle informazioni fece capire a Camus quanto fosse davvero cresciuto. Quanto il ragazzo che aveva assistito alla morte di sua sorella avesse imparato a gestire una vita che non era più dettata dall’odio.  
  
  
  
Sorpreso, e infuriato dalla sua stessa sorpresa poiché non si era mai dato pena di conoscere Camus, il guerriero di Asgard lanciò un’occhiata in direzione del piccolo salotto; Crystal era sparito proprio lì per non disturbare la loro conversazione, e gliene era grato.  
«Ho visto la tomba di mia sorella», disse, in tono un po’ mesto. «Grazie».  
Non era stata davvero sua intenzione fermarsi anche lì, ma quando era apparso in Siberia si era involontariamente avvicinato proprio al luogo in cui, anni e anni prima, una vita tanto importante aveva cessato di esistere.  
Si aspettava di trovarla trascurata, erosa dal costante vento e dalla neve, perché lui era stato negligente ed il mondo non sapeva. Invece, la pietra che aveva usato per segnare il luogo dove riposava sua sorella era stata sostituita dal marmo più bianco, il nome inciso a chiare lettere sopra una gentile dedica. Ai suoi piedi, inamovibili e sempiterni, sbocciavano fiori di ghiaccio che neppure la più violenta delle bufere avrebbe mai spazzato via.  
Sinmore aveva visto una tragica fine, ma come poteva Surt covare ancora risentimento verso un incidente? Camus aveva reso onore a quella ragazzina perfino a distanza di anni, nonostante la sua fama di essere un insensibile uomo dal cuore di ghiaccio.  
Quella vista, quella consapevolezza, lo aveva completamente convinto a fare ammenda per gli sbagli che aveva commesso. Camus, dopotutto, si era già sacrificato per lui.  
  
L’acquario annuì, ancora in attesa, e Surt smise di picchiettare le dita sul tavolo. Era lì per una ragione, perciò meglio strappare via il dente e non prolungare l’incertezza.  
«Devo scusarmi con te», annunciò, in tono ben più deciso. «Per le accuse che ti ho rivolto e le azioni che ti ho fatto pesare sulle spalle. Ero nel torto, e il mio comportamento è stato imperdonabile».  
La loro amicizia non era stata davvero così lunga come poteva sembrare. Camus era più grande di lui, e quando si erano conosciuti non erano di certo ragazzini. La sua infanzia l’acquario l’aveva trascorsa in Grecia, non al freddo della Siberia, e tra loro non era mai esistita un’amicizia davvero molto solida. Abbastanza da sentirsi legati, ma non troppo per sentirsi conosciuti.  
«Mi sono comportato da arrogante, e mostrato un’infamia senza pari. Non so quanto può valere per te, ma se c’è ancora dell’amicizia tra noi non voglio perderla di nuovo».  
  
Certo, Camus aveva allungato la mano per accompagnarlo nella sua dipartita, ma cosa poteva significare un singolo gesto? Surt non lo sapeva, non sapeva quanta compassione esistesse sotto lo strato di ghiaccio che incapsulava il Cavaliere come un muro impenetrabile. Era all’oscuro della sua vera indole, perché mai lo aveva conosciuto davvero.  
La sua amicizia non lo aveva portato lontano, nell’esplorazione di un individuo complesso ed indecifrabile qual’era Camus.  
  
  
  
Il francese dovette pensarci un po’ su.  
Nel silenzio ch’era caduto su di loro come una coltre ovattata, Camus rifletté sulla vecchia amicizia che aveva intessuto con lui, nei primi tempi del suo addestramento, prima ancora di prendere le Sacre Vestigia. Un ragazzo di qualche anno più grande rispetto a quell’energico Surt, sempre seguito dalla sorella come un’ombra d’allegria.  
Era stato il maestro di Camus ad incoraggiare quel legame, per insegnare al suo allievo il valore dell’amicizia e della compassione, continuando quel percorso che già Aiolos aveva intrapreso durante la sua infanzia. L’amicizia era sempre stata problematica per Camus, solitario di natura, tanto che il suo unico compagno al Santuario non era stato altri che Milo. L’aver legato con Surt, che prima di perdersi nell’odio gli ricordava un po’ proprio lui, era stato un percorso a cui Camus soleva guardare con un pizzico di malinconia.  
Tuttavia, l’amarezza che si era verificata dopo quel tragico incidente, il rifiuto di Surt di prendere atto della non colpevolezza di Camus, ciò a cui lo aveva sottoposto durante la breve vita che gli era stata concessa per la salvezza di Asgard… non era facile rinunciare a quel risentimento che sempre voleva ficcanasare nelle sue emozioni.  
  
Era vero che Camus aveva teso la mano per Surt, ma lo aveva anche ucciso. Gli aveva instillato una furia tale da aver soverchiato le fiamme con il ghiaccio, un’ira tanto funesta quanto rapida nell’esecuzione. Surt aveva fatto del male a Milo per ferire Camus, si era accanito contro Shura, non si era fatto scrupoli nel mostrare la sua folle sete di sangue.  
Era cambiato abbastanza da poter riparare ciò che lui stesso, rifiutando il ricorso alla parola, aveva spezzato?  
La risposta gli sembrò naturale.  
«Sono dell’avviso che il passato debba restare tale. Io stesso ho impiegato più tempo del necessario per accettarlo, e non credo necessaria un’infinita faida in nome di ciò che è stato redento», ammise, più in fretta di quanto pensasse.  
In realtà, Camus non si era lasciato scivolare addosso la questione di Surt. Così come si era prefissato di riparare i rapporti con Abadir, aveva anche deciso di riflettere su quell’amicizia che era scomparsa nel dimenticatoio per più anni di cui si sentisse fiero contare.  
Aveva chiesto consiglio anche a Milo, durante una delle sue riflessioni più problematiche, ed era infine giunto ad una singola conclusione; la morte aveva spazzato via ciò che si era posto fra loro. Esisteva una bizzarra consapevolezza che solo il lasciare il mondo dei vivi conferiva alla psiche: nulla è eterno, e tutto può cambiare.  
Era la legge che guidava il mondo.  
Nulla si crea, nulla si distrugge: tutto si trasforma.  
  
«Tu hai combattuto per tua sorella, e io in nome di un senso di colpa che non mi ha concesso pace se non durante l’inevitabile», aggiunse, distendendo la schiena sullo schienale della sedia. «È mia opinione che il pagamento per le nostre azioni sia stato saldato».  
In Surt, il Cavaliere di Aquarius vedeva un genuino cambiamento. Un’amicizia come quella che avevano un tempo forse non sarebbe stata più un’opzione percorribile, ma la pace poteva sostituirsi alla guerra senza alcuna lamentela.  
«Ma – e tornò a guardarlo con freddezza calcolatrice – voglio che le tue scuse siano rivolte anche a Milo».  
  
  
  
  
  
Il Santuario era soleggiato quando Camus vi fece ritorno, seguito da un Crystal sempre più impaziente di poter finalmente rivedere Shun – tornato per un paio di giorni dall’India – e da Surt, che si guardava nervosamente intorno.  
Il guerriero di Asgard aveva abbandonato l’armatura fiammante in favore di abiti più confortevoli ed adatti al clima caldo della Grecia, ma sembrava completamente fuori dal suo elemento nel camminare fra le strade affollate del villaggio che si estendeva sotto il Grande Tempio.  
Una volta giunti alla piazza che si apriva tra Rodorio e la scalinata che conduceva alla cittadella dei Cavalieri, come al villaggio ormai tutti chiamavano le zone abitate dall’esercito di Atena, Camus indicò a Surt le panchine attorno alla fontana centrale: «Credo tu possa comprendere la mia riluttanza a lasciarti salire al Grande Tempio», disse, vedendo l’asgardiano sollevare gli occhi alle sagome dei dodici templi. «Avevo pensato di concederti l’accesso alla nostra cittadella, ma non potrei garantire la tua sicurezza».  
Vero era che molti Cavalieri avevano accettato di buon grado le nuove alleanze, ma non pochi guardavano ancora con sospetto a chi combatteva per un pantheon diverso dal loro. Odino era un’incognita per molti, specialmente per chi non aveva mai avuto occasione di conoscerne i guerrieri, ed evitare i rischi piuttosto che correrli sembrava a Camus una strategia più oculata. L’apertura mentale dei Cavalieri poteva essere grande, ma la paura di calpestare inavvertitamente un terreno di guerra lo era di più.  
L’ignoranza poteva essere pericolosa, dopotutto.  
  
  
  
Surt non protestò, vedendo chiaro in quella proibizione un modo per evitare dissapori interni, ed individuò la panchina più all’ombra prima di sedersi; il caldo di Grecia non faceva per lui, abituato al freddo intenso di Asgard e al ghiaccio perenne che ne disegnava l’orizzonte, ma non lo disturbava. Abituato alle ardenti fiamme che scaturivano dal profondo del suo cosmo, non poteva far altro che protestare contro il sole per pura abitudine.  
Camus e Crystal si arrampicarono sulla scalinata di marmo sotto gli occhi interessati di un paio di ragazzi, probabilmente abitanti del villaggio, e a Surt non restò che rimuginare sulla decisione che aveva preso. Davvero era così determinato a voler riparare il rapporto che aveva con Camus?  
Milo non era come il suo algido marito. La sua indole era fiera, come un ciclone che si abbatteva improvviso in pieno sole, ed era capace di un’ira senza pari. Surt l’aveva sentita, quella rabbia inverosimile, quando si era presentato al fianco di Camus.  
Ondate su ondate di malcelata furia che lo avevano fatto tremare dentro, sebbene non avesse mostrato altro che un ghigno.  
Una determinazione così forte che lo aveva indotto al sacrificio, pur di consentire ai suoi compagni di raggiungere le sale dell’Yggdrasil e uccidere i perpetratori della nuova guerra. Surt si era sentito segretamente sollevato nell’apprendere che Milo non sarebbe stato un avversario da affrontare, in quelle sale.  
Almeno la morte per mano di Camus era stata pacifica, quasi indolore tanto il freddo gli aveva intorpidito sensi e spirito. Non voleva neppure immaginare quanto dolore gli avrebbe inferto chi per sua mano aveva visto il suo compagno di vita allontanarsi.  
  
Voleva spingersi a tal rischio, pur di recuperare ciò che si era sgretolato?  
La risposta, immediata, fu sì.  
Una vita solitaria, adesso che la pace sembrava regnare senza gravi intoppi, non gli appariva più una scelta comprensibile. Si era avvicinato ai suoi compagni guerrieri, ad Asgard, ed aveva speso anni di tentativi per rafforzare e creare le amicizie che ora poteva vantare.  
Decidere di lasciar fuori uno dei primi amici che avesse mai avuto gli sembrava assurdo.  
  
Non dovette attendere a lungo prima di notare due figure scendere i gradini di marmo della scala. Probabilmente solo il tempo utilizzato da Camus per fare rapporto al Gran Sacerdote e chiedere a Milo di incontrarlo.  
Non percepiva ostilità nell’aria, né gli occhi di Milo sembravano colmi d’ira quando fu abbastanza vicino da poterli scorgere, ma Surt si mosse con cautela.  
Si alzò, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal Cavaliere dello Scorpione, e lo guardò avvicinarsi senza potersi evitare la tensione che gli attraversò i muscoli come una scossa. Senza armatura, ma non meno minaccioso della sua figura coperta d’oro, Milo si fece da presso e scrutò Surt con un’espressione indecifrabile sul viso.  
Al suo fianco, Camus appariva come al solito calmo e compassato, e l’asgardiano non poté che domandarsi se quell’attitudine fosse realtà o solo farsa.  
Alla fine, fu Milo a stendere la mano. L’unghia del suo indice era scarlatta come la Cuspide che Surt aveva evitato di subire per miracolo, ma non aveva intenzione di fare la figura del codardo. Allungò la mano e strinse quella di Milo.  
  
Nessun dolore gli attraversò il braccio, e nessun bagliore rosso sfavillò tra loro a suggellare un attacco preventivo. Surt, rimproverando i suoi pregiudizi, ritirò la mano e si schiarì la voce: «Credo che le mie congratulazioni siano d’obbligo. Anche se in ritardo», disse, non sapendo come attaccare discorso. «Mi dispiace per… beh, per tutto».  
  
  
  
«L’onestà è la virtù più grande di tutte», ribatté Milo, incrociando le braccia. «Lieto che tu l’abbia trovata».  
Camus gli aveva parlato di Surt la sera stessa del suo arrivo in Siberia, con una serie di brevi ma incisivi messaggi esplicatori. Fortunatamente per entrambi, l’umore di Milo si era rischiarato dopo il chiarimento tanto atteso con i suoi ultimi fantasmi, e non era stato difficile per lo scorpione accettare il ritorno di Surt fra le amicizie di Camus.  
Non che lo avrebbe altrimenti costretto ad evitarlo, ma così facendo aveva concesso sia a lui che a Camus di chiudere l’ultima porta sul passato che ancora era socchiusa.  
E comunque, Milo non era uno sciocco; aveva imparato a sue spese quanto il risentimento e la sete di vendetta potessero essere pericolosi, e quanto una divinità malevola era in grado di amplificarli senza che il loro artefice ne fosse consapevole. Surt era cresciuto in una rete di pensieri che lo costringeva a prendere sempre la strada più buia, sempre il percorso più irto di pericoli, e l’arrivo improvviso di Loki aveva fatto implodere tutti quei sentimenti.  
Come Camus gli aveva spiegato, il suo stesso tornare in vita non aveva fatto altro che gettare altro carburante sul fuoco, spingendo Surt alle azioni che aveva commesso.  
Al tempo, senza avere Camus a supportarlo e senza sapere nulla se non un vago ricordo dei suoi racconti, Milo non aveva compreso né Surt né il motivo della sua malevola rappresaglia. Gli era sembrato un nemico come tanti, che si era preso Camus raggirandolo con chissà quale infame trucco. Solo più tardi, quando aveva preso in mano l’argomento e si era fatto raccontare da Camus qualcosa più in dettaglio, si era avvicinato a quel comportamento.  
Simile allo stesso che s’era impadronito di lui durante gli anni tra la Corsa alle 12 Case e la Guerra Sacra, ma distruttivo nei confronti altrui più che di se stesso.  
  
Anche lui, come tanti altri, si era redento tramite la morte. Non c’era motivo di alimentare ancora quella faida.  
«Non è il perdono per le tue azioni passate che ti sto concedendo», specificò tuttavia Milo. «Ciò che hai fatto è stato imperdonabile. Hai giocato con la vita di Camus e deriso la mia senza alcuno scrupolo, e hai ucciso Shura nonostante le proteste di chi dicevi amico. Ma – e qui si fermò per scambiare un’occhiata con Camus – hai spontaneamente deciso di usare la tua seconda occasione per riparare quel torto. Se Camus è d’accordo, lasciamoci il passato alle spalle e viviamo nel presente».  
La risposta che ricevette dal marito fu una mano gelida a posarsi gentile sulla sua spalla, perciò Milo sorrise: «L’amicizia è preziosa. Surt… cerca di non sprecarla un’altra volta».  
  
Dettò ciò, strinse la mano di Camus con affetto e se la fece scivolare via dalla spalla, allontanandosi per tornare al Grande Tempio. Un cenno di saluto a Surt fu l’ultimo sguardo che scambiò con lui, prima di lasciarli soli.  
Se era vero che il presente doveva essere vissuto, allora non si sarebbe intromesso in un’amicizia che doveva essere recuperata dai suoi protagonisti.  
  
Tutto sommato, si ritrovò a pensare mentre saliva la scalinata diretto alla sua Casa, le cose stavano finalmente tornando al loro posto.  
E andava bene così.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Importante!  
> In questo universo, Lyfia non è la celebrante di Odino al posto di Hilda, ma lo ospita come in Soul of Gold di quando in quando. Per Hilda, Flare e Lyfia vale la stessa regola di tutti gli altri: essendo legate alle divinità, invecchiano più lentamente. Lyfia in particolare è rimasta identica a com’era durante la guerra contro Loki. Ho preferito mantenere Hilda come celebrante di Odino per due motivi: mi piace molto di più come personaggio e ha più esperienza rispetto a Lyfia.  
> Vi ricordate tutti di Yakov, vero? Quel ragazzino che stava sempre appiccicato a Crystal? Beh, è cresciuto e ha pure aperto un’attività. Intelligente, il tipo.  
> Per Yakov e Siegfried ho preferito i loro nomi originali rispetto a Jacob e Orion. Siegfried in special modo, perché usare Orion romperebbe il duo Sigmund-Siegfried che proviene dalla mitologia nordica. Se Sigmund non fosse stato suo fratello, probabilmente avrei mantenuto lo stesso nome. Ci sono alcune cose che davvero non riesco a cambiare del doppiaggio storico, troppa nostalgia.
> 
> Ultimo capitolo: L'Oltraggio del Grande Tempio  
> Coppia: quasi tutte  
> Personaggi principali: un po' tutti   
> Rating: G  
> Data di pubblicazione: domenica  
> La seconda serie, "Oltre i Cavalieri", comincerà a metà novembre/inizio dicembre. 
> 
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto.   
> Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


	51. L'Oltraggio del Grande Tempio

##  **L'Oltraggio del Grande Tempio**

###  **background un po' tutte**

Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"  
Fascia temporale: XXI secolo  
Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion  
Dettagli sul world-building nell'introduzione  
Traduzioni delle frasi non in italiano nelle note finali.  
Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.  
Rating: G  
Personaggi principali: un po' tutti  
Lista aggiornata dei capitoli e delle relative coppie nell'introduzione (per chi volesse leggere solo determinati argomenti)  
Prossimo capitolo indicato nelle note finali

  
**E siamo alla fine! Perdonate il lieve ritardo, ma ieri ho avuto troppo per la testa e ho dimenticato di pubblicare...**

_Il film non fa il Cavaliere!_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Chiunque avesse mai avuto l’ardire di assumere che una serata al cinema per i Cavalieri d’Oro e di Bronzo sarebbe stata una buona e divertente idea non è mai stato più lontano dalla realtà dei fatti.  
Un Aphrodite infuriato, a stento trattenuto da Ioria e Aiolos di fronte ad un paio di – terrorizzati – addetti alla sicurezza non era certamente sulla lista di avvenimenti previsti nel programma, così come non lo era un Deathmask quasi traumatizzato dalle immagini passate sullo schermo, né un Saga indignato e confuso al tempo stesso.  
  
Il film?  
I Cavalieri dello Zodiaco – La Leggenda del Grande Tempio.  
  
  
  
  
  
Per godersi la breve settimana di riposo che Shaka gli aveva concesso dopo il duro addestramento che li aveva visti fare la spola tra Grecia e India, e seguendo il consiglio spassionato di suo marito, Shun aveva finalmente deciso di lasciare il Santuario e prendere un autobus per Atene. La città greca pullulava di vita, sciami di turisti si muovevano da una località all’altra in cerca di nuove foto da scattare e nuovi posti da visitare.  
Molti erano in gruppo o in compagnia, e Shun si sentì un po’ solo per aver scelto di fare una passeggiata proprio in città piuttosto che a Rodorio, ma Crystal era ancora impegnato nel suo addestramento con Camus e Ikki aveva fatto ritorno all’Isola della Regina Nera per affinare il suo cosmo. Nessuno dei due sarebbe stato libero prima di un paio di giorni, e neppure Sirio e Seiya si trovavano al Santuario.  
Shun avrebbe dovuto attendere il fine settimana per avere un po’ di compagnia, perché coincideva con le celebrazioni per il compleanno di Atena, e quindi nessun Cavaliere avrebbe trascorso le sue giornate ad addestrarsi.  
Non che la dea celebrasse davvero tale ricorrenza, perché non ce n’era bisogno, ma aveva elevato quel particolare periodo ad obbligo di riposo per tutti. Sebbene molti non trascorressero tutti i giorni ad addestrarsi, infatti, nella maggior parte dei casi i Cavalieri si impegnavano ad affinare cosmo, tecniche di combattimento e forma fisica almeno cinque giorni su sette. Anche per poche ore al giorno, ma non si permettevano mai di impigrirsi troppo.  
Per i discepoli dei Cavalieri d’Oro, tuttavia, le cose erano diverse. Esistevano lunghi periodi di riposo, certo, ma spesso e volentieri gli addestramenti non si fermavano mai; giorno dopo giorno, da poche a quasi troppe ore, c’erano scarti temporali assurdi in cui non esisteva neppure una giornata libera.  
  
Addestrarsi con i Cavalieri d’Oro era un onore oltre ogni immaginazione, alcuni lo enfatizzavano più di altri, ma quando quei periodi pieni di lavoro si prolungavano per mesi senza sosta… era difficile non guardare con speranza a quegli sprazzi di riposo concessi loro dai maestri.  
Era duro e faticoso l’addestramento per indossare, un giorno, una delle sacre armature dello Zodiaco. Molto più di ciò che si viveva ed affrontava per vestire i panni d’oro e d’argento. Shun lo sperimentava sulla propria pelle, lui che era destinato a portare sulle spalle uno fra i cosmi più potenti mai esistiti; camminare lungo un anno significava, specialmente per lui, andare incontro a nove, forse dieci mesi di addestramento alleggeriti solo da un paio per riposare. Qualche giorno per riprendere energie sparso qua e là, qualcuno con meno ore di intensi combattimenti e profonde meditazioni.  
Sollevarsi al rango più alto richiedeva determinazione e volontà, oltre ad un ardente cosmo.  
Nascere già destinati ad indossare le Sacre Vestigia d’Oro, come la maggior parte dei Cavalieri d’Oro e dei loro predecessori, rendeva molto più semplice il risveglio ultimo del cosmo che non a chi nasceva sotto una costellazione differente. Se anche Shun, come i suoi compagni, era nato già con il destino dello Zodiaco sulle spalle, la sua costellazione protettrice era ancora Andromeda, e quel titolo e quella fiducia doveva ancora guadagnarli appieno.  
  
Con un sospiro stanco, Shun infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e si fermò sul marciapiede, guardandosi attorno. Non era stato ad Atene che una manciata di volte, e quel continuo affastellarsi di pensieri su pensieri aveva contributo a fargli perdere l’orientamento. La strada dove aveva finito per vagabondare non la conosceva ed era tentato di estrarre il cellulare e farsi aiutare da un gps, quando una locandina dai colori accesi attirò la sua attenzione.  
Affissa sulla parete di quello che, curiosamente, non era un cinema. Poi, con un’ovvietà incredibile, Shun si rese conto di star guardando una locandina pubblicitaria.  
A vederla da lontano, nonostante i colori, non sembrava nulla di spettacolare o appariscente; tuttavia, c’era una cosa che aveva attirato lo sguardo del Cavaliere come una calamita. Il titolo.  
 _I Cavalieri dello Zodiaco_.  
  
Sollevando un sopracciglio, perplesso, raggiunse le strisce pedonali più vicine e attese lo scattare del verde, quindi attraversò per avvicinarsi al grande cartellone. Un volta lì di fronte sbuffò un sorriso assieme divertito e incredulo, non sapendo bene cosa pensare di quel film. Il sottotitolo saltò ai suoi occhi per primo, e lo fece incuriosire ancora.  
 _La Leggenda del Grande Tempio_?  
Confuso, incrociò le braccia ed inclinò la testa di lato; l’unico evento che era stato narrato al mondo per scelta di Atena, come passo d’ingresso al coinvolgimento conoscitivo per le persone comuni dei Cavalieri, era stato la Corsa alle 12 Case avvenuta anni e anni addietro.  
Chi mai aveva deciso di prendere tale corso di eventi, rielaborarlo e trasformarlo in una trovata mediatica da far assorbire a migliaia di spettatori?  
Facendo scorrere lo sguardo sui personaggi, disegnati in grafica 3D sulla locandina, l’espressione di Shun mutò più volte di quante ne potesse contare. L’incertezza di reazione era seconda solo allo stupore per l’impegno che la casa di produzione aveva messo in un film nato da eventi reali, e decisamente poco sereni.  
Tutti i personaggi, che Shun immaginava fossero proprio lui e i suoi compagni, erano ritratti con fisicità molto più giovani di quanto non fossero realmente, e nessuno pareva assomigliale alla sua controparte reale se non per qualche dettaglio essenziale.  
Crystal in particolare era cambiato, con i capelli biondi ispidi e corti invece che lunghi e morbidi come Shun li conosceva ormai a memoria. Una ragazzina dai capelli viola, che Shun realizzò con disappunto essere la dea Atena, rubava la scena tanto quanto Seiya in primo piano, in una rappresentazione quasi sacrilega della realtà.  
  
Immediatamente, Shun pensò che sarebbe stato divertente invitare tutti al cinema per guardarlo. Per criticarlo o goderselo, chissà, ma valeva la pena fare un tentativo.  
Tirò fuori il cellulare, scattò una foto alla locandina e la inviò a tutti i suoi amici, inclusi i Cavalieri d’Oro di cui aveva il numero.  
  
  
  
  
  
«Non riesco assolutamente a concepire cosa di divertente esista nel cinema. Un grande schermo in una sala affollata ha un fascino che non comprendo».  
  
  
  
Senza perdere un battito, Milo si voltò verso uno Shaka indifferente e alzò gli occhi al cielo: «E io davvero non riesco a capire perché mai _tu_ sia qui con noi», disse, chiaro accenno al senso di cui il Cavaliere di Virgo si era privato in favore del suo cosmo. «Le lamentele non servono a nulla se lo schermo non puoi neppure vederlo».  
Certo, Shaka poteva vedere tutto attorno a sé utilizzando il cosmo un po’ come il radar di un pipistrello, identificando oggetti e persone, ma uno schermo di immagini proiettate non rientrava affatto nelle sue capacità visive.  
Probabilmente aveva accettato di unirsi al gruppo solo per far felice Ioria, ma restava comunque una scelta bizzarra.  
  
  
  
Lui diede una scrollata di spalle, seppur piccato dalla puntigliosa osservazione: «Bada a ciò che tu fai, e lascia me a me stesso», rispose, con la sua solita calma. L’invito di Shun era stato cordialmente accettato da Shaka sia per trascorrere una giornata in compagnia di Ioria, sia per accontentare il suo stesso allievo; dopo tutti i suoi numerosi progressi ed il suo impegno, era indiscutibilmente necessario che Shaka lo rendesse felice in cambio.  
Ed un lato positivo, nella sua condizione di cecità volontaria, esisteva.  
«Almeno non corro il rischio di restare deluso da una povera rappresentazione di me stesso, al contrario vostro», aggiunse infatti, incrociando le braccia. «Non oso neppure immaginare cosa possano aver concepito tali menti esterne alla nostra storia e cultura. Nulla di concretamente accurato, prevedo».  
  
  
  
Aiolos, che in quella aveva deciso di intromettersi per non far evolvere la discussione in un vero e proprio litigio, diede una pacca sulla spalla di Shaka con fare noncurante: «Non fare il guastafeste», lo rimproverò, nello stesso modo in cui lo richiamava quando era bambino. «Io dico che non sarà poi così male».  
  
  
  
I restanti Cavalieri d’Oro, in particolare Shura, evitarono accuratamente di ricordare al sagittario quanto poco divertente e/o piacevole avrebbe potuto essere per lui, dato l’argomento; durante la Corsa alle 12 Case era già morto, giustiziato come traditore anni prima dallo stesso Capricorn. Sarebbe stato forse più appropriato aver declinato l’invito, ma Aiolos era testardo più che determinato ed era stato impossibile dissuaderlo.  
Invece di parlare, Shura indicò il cinema con un cenno della testa e rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa ai Cavalieri di Bronzo: «Avete pensato voi ai biglietti? Restare fermi in mezzo alla folla non è granché piacevole», domandò, mettendo subito in chiaro quanto volesse evitare la calca della biglietteria.  
Atene non conosceva l’identità dei Cavalieri a menadito, non come Rodorio, ma c’era sempre qualcuno in grado di riconoscerli. Raramente, ma accadeva.  
E Shura ancora ricordava l’orda di ragazzine imbestialite che, qualche anno prima, avevano pedinato Ioria per interi isolati ed erano arrivati perfino a rincorrerlo, al punto che il leone si era teletrasportato via colmo di stizza. Non c’era rispetto né rima al di fuori dello stato del Santuario, vuoi perché esisteva troppa ignoranza nascosta in apparente conoscenza, vuoi perché la gente non prendeva sul serio le sacre leggi che guidavano i Cavalieri.  
  
  
  
Shun annuì, sollevando come prova il cellulare con cui stava trafficando poco prima: «Devo solo presentarli al’ingresso e possiamo andare. Ci vorrà un minuto», disse, senza alcuna intenzione di contraddirlo.  
Anche lui ricordava bene quel gruppetto di ragazzine esaltate che si erano sciolte in complimenti e gridolini alla sua apparizione durante l’ormai lontanissima Guerra Galattica; fortunatamente, Atena si era lasciata alle spalle ogni tipo di evento coinvolgente i Cavalieri, e sebbene si presentasse ancora come lady Isabel ogni qualvolta la Fondazione Thule veniva coinvolta in questo o quell’evento aveva sempre limitato l’esposizione dei Cavalieri alla sua richiesta di averli come guardie del corpo.  
Si era curata solo di far conoscere la loro storia e, in misura minore, i loro volti. Abbastanza per dare ai media qualcosa su cui aggrapparsi, e non troppo per permettere un’invasione spropositata di curiosi in terra sacra.  
  
All’interno del cinema la ressa era incredibile; file e file di persone attendevano di poter acquistare i loro biglietti al botteghino, e altre già si impegnavano ad acquistare snack e bevande da portare in sala. Il film era proiettato su ben tre schermi differenti, tanta era l’esaltazione per quel film così bizzarro e decisamente inaspettato.  
Molti erano curiosi di godersi una guerra fra Cavalieri, a quanto pareva. Ironizzata ed infiorettata di aggiunte poco verosimili, di ciò Shun era più che certo.  
Presentò all’addetto di controllo i diciassette biglietti e ricevuto un cenno affermativo tutti entrarono nell’area di acquisto snack e simili senza problemi; Shun aveva invitato tutti, ma Kanon aveva i suoi impegni altrove (Crystal aveva tossito “Rhadamanthys” fra i denti e nessuno aveva osato contraddirlo), e Ikki aveva liquidato il cinema con il suo solito fare indifferente. Non sorprendentemente, data l’insofferenza di suo fratello nei confronti delle grandi folle. Al loro posto, per non lasciarli indietro, Shun aveva ripiegato su Kiki e su Saga, che aveva accettato con grande stupore di Andromeda.  
Poco più tardi, armati di snack e bibite vari, tutti e diciassette avevano preso posto sulle comode poltrone della sala più grande.  
Sfortunatamente per loro, Shun non era riuscito a trovare posti disponibili in cima a tutte le altre, perciò si ritrovarono ben presto circondati di persone vocianti.  
  
In cuor suo, sperò che nessuno li riconoscesse.  
  
  
  
Innervosito, Mur continuava a guardarsi intorno per assicurarsi di non avere occhi curiosi puntati addosso, anche se la presenza di Kiki al suo fianco non rendeva le cose più semplici. Adulto o no, era ancora tremendamente iperattivo quando non era impegnato nei suoi doveri, e continuava ad esclamare i loro nomi a gran voce; non una buona tattica di mimetismo, com’era ovvio.  
«Kiki, modera il tono di voce», lo ammonì, guadagnandosi un’occhiata in tralice da parte di Camus – che stava sorprendentemente intrattenendo una conversazione con lui – e una immusonita da parte di Kiki stesso.  
Non proprio un rimprovero, poiché suo fratello non era più un ragazzino, ma… l’ultima cosa che voleva era attirarsi addosso l’attenzione di qualcuno che li conosceva.  
  
  
  
«Lascialo in pace, Mur. Non ci ascolta nessuno».  
Milo, che si era sporto in avanti per capire cosa avesse attirato il cipiglio di Camus, scoccò un sorriso ghignante dei suoi all’ariete e accennò all’affollamento sempre più fitto tutto attorno: «E comunque – aggiunse – non manca poco all’inizio del film. Se anche qualcuno dovesse riconoscerci non avrebbe il tempo di fiondarsi qui e prenderci d’assedio».  
Non era l’unico a preoccuparsi di un eventualità simile, Mur, perché non avevano davvero modo di sapere se fra la calca camminasse qualcuno di Rodorio, o qualche altra persona che li avesse visti aggirarsi al villaggio o fuori di esso, ma di angustiarsi così non era proprio il caso.  
Anzi, fece per aggiungere qualcos’altro per confermare la sua opinione, ma in quell’esatto momento le luci si spensero e la sala piombò nel buio, rischiarata solo dallo schermo che finalmente aveva smesso di proiettare video pubblicitari.  
Pochi secondi più tardi sullo schermo comparvero i titoli introduttivi del film.  
  
  
  
Non ci volle molto perché la meraviglia per la splendida rappresentazione dello spazio cosmico lasciasse il posto ad un’espressione oltraggiata sul viso di Aiolos che, sebbene fosse un pizzico invidioso di come il suo personaggio volasse senza peso fra le stelle, sembrava profondamente offeso.  
«Santa Atena, ma come mi hanno disegnato?!», si indignò sottovoce, indicando il Sagittario in bella mostra sullo schermo.  
E quell’armatura poi… tutta quell’opulenza era fin troppa, impossibile da credere pratica in battaglia. Si sarebbe lamentato perfino di più se, nel momento in cui vide comparire sullo schermo anche le figure chiare di Capricorn e Gemini, non si fosse reso conto di cosa stava guardando.  
Anche se molto teatrale e non ripresa dalla realtà dei fatti, era il momento in cui Shura lo colpiva a morte. E Saga, che non avrebbe neppure dovuto essere lì, si stava sacrificando in modo eroico per permettere a Shura di ucciderlo.  
Traditore fasullo perfino sul grande schermo.  
«Meraviglioso», commentò amaramente. Non che si fosse davvero aspettato diversamente, ma… se non altro, Shura la stava prendendo sul ridere.  
  
  
  
Questi, che aveva istintivamente preso la mano di Aiolos nella sua, lanciò un’occhiata a Saga e sollevò un sopracciglio: «Prendi esempio dalla tua drammatica controparte digitale. Se non altro ci ha messo più impegno a sembrare un bastardo», lo prese in giro, in tono canzonatorio.  
Dovette abbassarsi per evitare di essere colpito da una manciata di popcorn al burro scagliati nella sua direzione, in mancanza di armi meno innocue, ma perlomeno aveva tirato Aiolos su di morale.  
  
  
  
Premuto fra Aiolos e Shaka, dal canto suo Ioria si era limitato a dare una pacca condiscendente sulla spalla del fratello: «Coraggio, magari migliora», cercò di rincuorare il suo animo deluso. «È solo l’inizio».  
E mai parole furono più veritiere, se non altro per la seconda parte del suo tentativo di rassicurare un po’ il sagittario.  
La scena, dal momento in cui Aiolos e il presunto Saga precipitarono giù dal cielo, cambiò completamente ed un sottotitolo introdusse gli spettatori in un luogo indefinito della catena Himalayana. Decisamente mai stata patria di alcun grande evento nella storia dei Cavalieri, a quanto Ioria ricordasse.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso, e non gli sfuggì la perplessità dei Cavalieri di Bronzo seduti nella fila di fronte; tanto erano interdetti che quell’emozione stava sanguinando nel loro cosmo, rendendola tangibile.  
I personaggi sullo schermo si scoprirono ben presto essere, nella loro giovinezza idealizzata, Alman di Thule e Mylock, i quali Ioria sapevano essere l’uomo che aveva preso in custodia la piccola Atena ed il suo maggiordomo.  
  
Poche battute più tardi Aiolos si irrigidì nuovamente, e subito il fratello ne comprese il motivo. Il pianto di una bambina echeggiava dalle casse nascoste nella sala, sullo schermo celata alla vista da un’ala piegata di tante piume d’oro.  
Ioria inspirò così forte che si sorprese di non essere stato zittito da nessuno.  
Aiolos, seppur grandemente diverso da com’era in realtà, affidava ad Alman di Thule non solo Atena, ma anche la consapevolezza di una missione da portare a termine, di un gruppo di Cavalieri che sarebbe giunto a proteggere la dea e portarla in salvo. Morente, anche sullo schermo.  
D’istinto, anche se non si trattava che non di un manipolo di grafica 3D mossa dalla tecnologia, Ioria si ritrovò a stringere la mano di Aiolos così forte da non sapere se stava cercando o donando il suo conforto. Quando la scena cambiò inquadratura, Ioria fu grato a chiunque avesse prodotto quel film di non essersi soffermato sulla morte del fratello.  
  
Sentì la mano di Shaka posarsi dolcemente sulla sua spalla, e si voltò a guardarlo: «Va… va tutto bene», lo rassicurò, parlando sottovoce. Anche se rifiutò di lasciar andare Aiolos.  
L’aver appena compreso su quali binari stava viaggiando quell’opera mediatica non era di alcun aiuto. Se proprio sarebbe stato costretto a rammentare anche il suo, di tradimento, Ioria sperò almeno di essere stato rappresentato con un po’ di clemenza.  
Ma a giudicare da quanto l’industria cinematografica inseguisse i drammi e li trasformasse in cibo per gli occhi, non c’era molta speranza.  
  
  
  
«Quello sono io!», si indicò Seiya sullo schermo, non appena apparve. Un po’ troppo giovane, a dire la sua, e forse più magrolino di quanto non fosse in realtà, ma a grandi linee non era così male. Tuttavia, non poté impedirsi un momento di perplessità quanto il film mostrò sullo schermo una scena mai vissuta dal Cavaliere di Pegasus nella sua infanzia.  
Mai, da bambina, lady Isabel aveva sfoggiato il cosmo di Atena, vuoi non essendone consapevole, vuoi non essendone assolutamente capace. E sicuramente, mai e poi mai da bambina era stata così gentile e premurosa nei confronti degli orfani sotto la custodia di Alman di Thule.  
A giudicare dalle espressioni scettiche e dallo sbuffo sarcastico di Crystal, lo stesso identico pensiero era passato per la testa dei suoi compagni.  
  
Quando il film cambiò prospettiva, però, anche il ritmo delle sequenze incontrò un rinnovato aumento. E finalmente il Pegasus sullo schermo indossò – con una scena fin troppo esorbitante – l’armatura della sua costellazione, causando un sospiro generale in tutti e quattro i bronzi. Seiya per primo non poté evitarsi di colpirsi la fronte con una mano, guardandosi comportarsi da completo deficiente esibizionista, vestito di un’armatura che più che sacra appariva tecnologica.  
«Ditemi che non sono tutte così», implorò a Sirio, seduto al suo fianco.  
  
  
  
Lui fece per replicare, ma qualsiasi riposta morì sul nascere non appena la sua controparte entrò in scena, con una frase ad effetto da pura composizione cinematografica. Decisamente più scenografico di Pegasus, ma allo stesso modo troppo esagerato.  
La reazione di Crystal fu strozzarsi con una manciata di popcorn non appena il Cigno del film comparve sul ponte che fungeva da scenografia, a cavallo di una rombante motocicletta. Shun sembrava quasi divertirsi, ma perfino la sua espressione morì un po’ quando fu il suo turno, o meglio, il turno della dissacrante Catena di Andromeda che non somigliava alla sacra catena che aveva imprigionato la principessa etiope neppure da lontano.  
Il terrore puro dell’Atena sullo schermo rasentava il ridicolo, e Sirio sospirò a fine scontro: «Almeno ci hanno fatto la clemenza di una vittoria», commentò. Anche se si lasciò sfuggire una mezza risata a come i loro doppioni avessero accolto il saluto entusiasta di Seiya.  
  
  
  
Dal canto suo, Shun non sapeva più se si stava divertendo o pentendo di aver invitato tutti al cinema proprio per quel film. Anzi, non sapeva più neppure se fosse stata una buona idea anche solo proporlo. Stava diventando chiaro che qualsiasi cosa stesse per essere proiettata aveva pochi fondamenti storici davvero accurati, e si trattava perlopiù di una trovata mediatica per richiamare la gente ed il contenuto di molti portafogli.  
Il che non andava a favore dei Cavalieri d’Oro presenti, specialmente dei più suscettibili. Mai come allora Shun era stato grato che Arles fosse stato definitivamente debellato; l’ultima cosa da fare era servire su un piatto d’argento altre idee di dominazione del mondo al loro vecchio nemico.  
  
«Andiamo, Crystal non è _così_ asociale», commentò al cambio di scena. «È ridicolo». Il Crystal sullo schermo, apparentemente disinteressato ai suoi compagni, sedeva per conto suo ed ogni replica era data di spalle agli altri, in tono freddo ed indifferente.  
Diverso dal modo in cui si era posto anni prima, anche se simile.  
  
  
  
«Però devi ammettere che hanno preso in pieno il suo grande amore per l’alcol», ribatté Sirio senza perdere un battito, suscitando un accesso di riso in tutti i Cavalieri che lo avevano sentito. Pregò solo che Camus fosse abbastanza lontano da non aver carpito l’insinuazione; difficile capire come avrebbe reagito l’algido Aquarius, nell’essere posto come implicito responsabile delle abitudini di Crystal.  
E chi pensava allo stereotipo non aveva mai avuto a che fare con la vodka che entrambi preferivano, capace di mettere al tappeto chiunque non avesse sangue forte nelle vene.  
In risposta ricevette prima una gomitata e poi la beffa dal suo personaggio sullo schermo, che apparentemente era stato rappresentato con una particolare predilezione a non togliersi mai di dosso l’armatura e con un comportamento da Cavaliere saccente.  
  
  
  
Crystal ghignò, divertito: «Stavi dicendo?».  
  
  
  
«Ah, sta zitto».  
  
  
  
Ioria stava quasi per intimare ai bronzini di tacere quando, dopo una scena di chiacchiere particolarmente tediosa e l’ennesima dimostrazione di quanto gli animatori detestassero l’idea di dare a Seiya un ruolo serio invece che al limite del ridicolo, sullo schermo comparve quello che sembrava in tutto e per tutto il potente cosmo di un Cavaliere d’Oro.  
Il suo sospetto venne confermato quando, dopo una tremenda esplosione, comparve proprio il Cavaliere del Leone. Prima l’armatura, eccessiva, e poi il primo piano; in dettaglio molto più di quanto non fosse stato presentato solo poco prima.  
La sua vera controparte spalancò gli occhi e si schiacciò nella poltrona sia per l’imbarazzo che per l’esasperazione: «Santo cielo, la barba posso arrivare a capirla, _ma perché ho un piercing?!_ », si lamentò, sconfortato.  
Tanto di cappello alla fantasia di chi aveva creato i modelli, ma tutto ciò stava diventando quasi offensivo. Neppure la briga di attenersi al vero.  
  
Aiolos, al suo fianco, la prese bene e ridacchiò a sue spese, solo per zittirsi quando all’immagine si unì il suono, e tutti si resero conto che la personalità di Ioria non era affatto cambiata quanto il suo aspetto. Anzi, il leone stesso rabbrividì a quanto la rappresentazione del suo comportamento altezzoso e arrogante al tempo di Arles fosse tremendamente accurata.  
Forse un filo _troppo_ arrogante, ma comunque quasi perfetta. Nel personaggio proiettato c’era tutta la rabbia che Ioria aveva provato al tempo, tutta la frustrazione causata dalla sua convinzione di essere stato abbandonato da Aiolos e che suo fratello fosse un traditore della dea.  
E c’era anche la consapevolezza, esposta alla luce del sole, di essere spaventosamente superiore ai Cavalieri di Bronzo, che in quel momento lo stavano affrontando senza alcun successo.  
Si chiese cosa avrebbe fatto, se in quel vecchio combattimento le Sacre Vestigia del Sagittario non si fossero intromesse, guardando con meraviglia come il cosmo di Atena si risvegliava dal suo torpore. Nel film il Sagittario non giunse a salvare la situazione, lo spirito di Aiolos non si palesò a rimproverare Ioria e proteggere la dea reincarnata; Ioria non poté fare a meno di riflettere su cosa sarebbe accaduto se nella vera storia del passato si fosse verificata la medesima cosa.  
Avrebbe davvero colpito Atena, nella sua cecità? Avrebbe davvero sollevato la mano contro quella stessa dea a cui era votato, solo per non voler credere a ciò che il suo cosmo percepiva?  
  
La strada intrapresa dai suoi pensieri dovette trasparire dal suo cosmo, poiché Aiolos si voltò a guardarlo con occhi preoccupati e ricambiò il favore di poco prima, stringendogli la mano con fare confortante; sempre un fratello premuroso, a discapito dell’età.  
Shaka, pure, lo raggiunse con filamenti del suo cosmo per offrirgli un po’ di supporto, cosa a cui Ioria fu doppiamente grata non appena il suo personaggio sullo schermo affermò di voler chiedere spiegazioni al Gran Sacerdote.  
Sapeva molto bene, fin troppo, cosa sarebbe accaduto in seguito. E se il film, seppure largamente, seguiva il filo degli eventi… Ioria stava per rivedere se stesso preda del Fantasma dell’Oscurità, scagliato contro i suoi stessi compagni ed alleati dalla stretta oscura sulla sua mente.  
Cavaliere fedele e leale reso schiavo dalla violenza, manovrato come una marionetta assetata di sangue e risvegliato solo dalla morte di fronte ai suoi occhi. Decisamente non un ricordo da rivangare, e che sperava fosse stato manipolato per essere presentato come meno cruento.  
Non esisteva motivo giustificabile per presentale tali azioni al mondo, dopotutto.  
  
  
  
«Vuoi uscire, Ioria?».  
Turbato dalle troppe oscillazioni negative del suo cosmo, nonostante l’aiuto che in due gli stavano concedendo, Shaka inclinò la testa in un’espressione interrogativa. Aveva ascoltato con attenzione sia il film che i vari commenti sparsi tra i Cavalieri che lo circondavano, e si era reso conto piuttosto in fretta che la piega presa dalla narrazione poteva peggiorare a vista d’occhio.  
Invitare i fratelli avrebbe potuto evitarsi, ma nessuno avrebbe mai pensato a qualcosa che pareva tanto triviale.  
Avrebbe voluto avvolgere le spalle del leone con un braccio, per trasmettergli un po’ più di calore, ma qualcosa nell’atmosfera del cinema lo dissuase; troppi i pettegolezzi su chi ingaggiava effusioni amorose in quelle sale buie.  
Perciò si limitò a tendere una mano ed il suo cosmo, ancora in attesa di una risposta.  
  
  
  
Ioria scosse la testa, poi ricordò che Shaka non poteva vederlo e rispose la sua negazione. Quando poi, finalmente, ritornò a prestare attenzione allo schermo per poco non si sentì male un’altra volta.  
Seiya, spudorato più del necessario, stava corteggiando poco vagamente con Atena e tutti, in coro, sospirarono all’ennesima battuta fuori luogo. Perfino il Pegasus in carne ed ossa.  
  
  
  
«Ma che ho fatto di male per meritarmelo?», per poco Seiya non levò le braccia al cielo, esasperato fino allo sfinimento. Prima il suo comportamento da spaccone, poi il chiaro protagonismo che lo avvolgeva come un’aura, ed ora tutta quella sequela di battute irrispettose nei confronti di una dea.  
Era così oltraggiato che non si curò neppure dell’impossibile diffidenza del Crystal digitale, né del discorso che improvvisamente apparve vertere su Ikki.  
Sperò davvero di non aver mai assunto comportamenti simili nella vita reale, non si sarebbe mai perdonato un atteggiamento così imbarazzante ed offensivo.  
  
  
  
Shun stava quasi per rispondergli quando, con un improvviso cambiamento di tono e musica, l’Atena sullo schermo venne colpita senza alcun preavviso da una freccia fantasma, e cadde dritta fra le braccia di Seiya.  
«Ptolemy? Ma come..:!», si trattenne a stento dall’esclamare a voce alta, a costo di farsi sentire dall’intera sala. La storia di come Atena fosse stata ferita dalla freccia d’oro di Sagitta non era mai stata raccontata in dettaglio, così da evitare la rappresentazione di una divinità indifesa di fronte agli eventi, ma a quanto pareva gli animatori avevano deciso di prendere la strada dell’ingenuità.  
E di cancellare totalmente la difficile faida che si era aperta fra Cavalieri di Bronzo e Cavalieri d’Argento, precipitandosi immediatamente al termine di quel particolare conflitto.  
In aggiunta al danno, i Cavalieri non ebbero neppure il tempo di reagire al nemico che la scena cambiò, e Shun per poco non si schiaffeggiò la fronte alla comparsa di Ikki.  
«Mio fratello sembra Batman. Meraviglioso», commentò, improvvisamente più che lieto di aver ricevuto un rifiuto da parte di Ikki al suo invito, scatenando le risate dei compagni.  
  
  
  
«Un Batman molto più assassino dell’originale», aggiunse Crystal. «Direi che è tuo fratello».  
Ancora ricordava quello sguardo omicida nei suoi occhi, il giorno in cui era venuto a sapere della relazione tra lui e Shun. Il brivido gelido che gli era sceso lungo la spina dorsale nel guardare quegli occhi infiammati, ardenti di preoccupazione per il suo fratellino.  
Ikki non si era mai intromesso fra loro, guidato dal rispetto nei confronti del fratello e delle sue decisioni, ma Crystal aveva continuato ad essere totalmente terrorizzato da lui per mesi, finché Ikki stesso non si era convinto a spazzare via quell’agitazione.  
Quel pensiero evocato a voce alta non gli risparmiò la gomitata nelle costole da parte di Shun – assolutamente meritata – perciò si scusò con lui a mezza voce.  
  
  
  
Una lacrimosa ed inverosimile scena più tardi, i Cavalieri di Bronzo seguiti da Atena erano finalmente giunti al Grande Tempio, dopo la più lunga mezz’ora di narrativa mai sopportata. E ovviamente, tutti i presenti non si curarono di rimangiare le lamentele riguardo lo stato assurdo del Santuario, che non solo non si trovava in Grecia, ma non faceva neppure parte della Terra.  
Shun ricominciò a chiedersi se non fosse il caso di andarsene, ma il Sirio sullo schermo cominciò a monologare in modo così accademico che nessuno, neppure i Cavalieri d’Oro, riuscirono a restare seri di fronte alla sequenza che seguì.  
Nel giro di pochi istanti tutta la sala risuonò delle risate del pubblico di fronte alla reazione di Sirio alla fuga dei suoi compagni, e la sua controparte reale nascose il volto fra le mani per la magra figura fatta dal suo personaggio.  
  
Di suo, Andromeda gli diede una pacca sulla spalla: «Non sei così, te lo assicuro», lo rinfrancò, sebbene fosse quasi una mezza verità. Sirio tendeva a fare il saputello, di quando in quando, ma certamente non diventava fastidioso come nel film.  
Anzi, molti gli erano grati perché la sua conoscenza era stata più d’aiuto che d’intralcio durante le tante battaglie combattute.  
Poi, i personaggi sullo schermo entrarono nella Prima Casa e fra gli spettatori cadde il silenzio.  
  
  
  
Il Cavaliere dell’Ariete comparve con solenne incedere all’interno di un immenso tempio che di greco nulla aveva, e Mur osservò poco convinto il modo in cui l’armatura era stata immaginata: splendida e scintillante d’oro, ma allo stesso tempo indiscutibilmente sovradimensionata. Pareva una collezione di corna più che Sacre Vestigia nate dalla costellazione custode.  
Tuttavia, non trattenne un sorriso alla naturalezza con cui la sua controparte evocò il Muro di Cristallo, per contrastare l’attacco impetuoso ed incosciente di Seiya; altra testimonianza del protagonismo a lui affidato, ché nella realtà il colpo era stato portato a segno da Sirio.  
Troppo ridondante come ormai Seiya fosse il protagonista indiscusso di eventi che non ne avevano realmente avuto uno, ma la storia veniva modellata a piacimento di chi la creava.  
  
Tuttavia, quando l’Aries proiettato rimosse l’elmo che gli celava il viso, per poco Mur non soffocò nella sua bibita.  
«Buon cielo, perché gli occhiali?!», esclamò, abbassando la voce all’ultimo istante. Certo, gli animatori avevano colto alla perfezione il suo carattere, ma vedersi rappresentato così… d’improvviso capì lo shock ch’aveva animato Aiolos e Ioria.  
Al suo fianco sentì Kiki ridere, divertito sia dal film che dalla reazione del fratello, ma prima che potesse scoccargli un’occhiata fulminante si udì il sospiro generale all’ennesima dimostrazione di esibizionismo di Seiya.  
Tutti i presenti, colpevole compreso, dubitavano chiunque avrebbe cominciato a correre in modo così imprudente e sprovveduto con la dea Atena in spalla. Per di più ignorando le proteste dei suoi compagni, ed utilizzandone uno – che in quel caso era Crystal – come trampolino di lancio.  
  
Fu molto soddisfacente vedere come, con un risultato che solo sullo schermo poteva accadere senza gravi ferite, Seiya cadde a terra come un sacco di patate e ricevette il colpo di grazia di Atena che gli atterrava sulla schiena.  
E neppure cinque secondi più tardi tutti si rassegnarono all’ennesima offesa alla dea da parte di Seiya.  
  
Tuttavia, quando Aldebaran apparve sulla scena, nessuno osò fiatare. Fino a quel momento, quella del Cavaliere del Toro era la rappresentazione più onesta, fedele e ben fatta della sua controparte vivente. O almeno, Mur pensò, se non si teneva in considerazione la spropositata armatura che ne copriva le membra.  
Perfino la scena di presentazione che gli animatori gli avevano affibbiato, tavola imbandita e tutto, rientrava nel personaggio.  
E la sua calma poi… Mur si sentì un po’ invidioso di non aver ricevuto un trattamento migliore.  
  
  
  
Quando Seiya si sentì rivolgersi ad Aldebaran con l’epiteto “tardone”, si nascose il viso fra le mani, sconsolato. Ma a chi era saltato in mente di far assumere ad un Cavaliere un tono tanto derisorio ed ingiurioso?  
Il suo carattere era stato stravolto aumentandolo all’esagerazione, e al troppo c’era un limite.  
«Io sto per andar via», annunciò, stanco di sentire le persone in sala ridere del suo comportamento sullo schermo.  
Si distrasse abbastanza per non vedere la tremenda batosta ricevuta da Aldebaran, ma almeno ebbe la consolazione di aver spezzato teatralmente il corno delle Sacre Vestigia ed essersi aggiudicato il combattimento.  
  
  
  
«Dai, non fare così», cercò di dissuaderlo Sirio, che pure si era sentito un po’ messo in disparte quando al suo personaggio sullo schermo non era stata data alcuna occasione di combattere, contrariamente alla vera Corsa alle 12 Case. «Qui ci si deve fare una risata e basta».  
Anche se di risate, tra i Cavalieri almeno, ne esistevano ben poche.  
Quasi fu un sollievo vedere che la Casa dei Gemelli non era neppure stata inserita nel film, ma non abbastanza da annegare il panico di vedere, ancora una volta, la loro dea vittimizzata da chi aveva sceneggiato il tutto. Sirio non sapeva che stratagemma avessero consegnato al Gran Sacerdote fasullo, e non riusciva neppure ad immaginarlo.  
Tutto ciò che stava accadendo era pura fantasia, nulla di più.  
Atena non li aveva seguiti nei dodici templi, ma era stata costretta ai loro piedi, ferita mortalmente ed incapace di agire se non con il benefico influsso del suo cosmo e della sua voce. Arles non si era preso nessun vantaggio su di lei come nel film, ed era impossibile capire da dove avessero tirato fuori una strategia simile.  
  
Si sentì perfino la voce di Saga commentare con un po’ d’amarezza a riguardo, prima di annegare la frustrazione in una manciata di popcorn.  
Poi, finalmente, la Casa del Cancro comparve sullo schermo.  
Il primo di molti problemi a dir poco pericolosi.  
  
  
  
Deathmask aggrottò immediatamente le sopracciglia, guardando e ascoltando con estrema diffidenza, le mani che gli tremavano per l’istinto di prendere a pugni qualcosa.  
Lo avevano ridicolizzato, rovinato, imbrattato della peggiore delle ingiurie. Se non fosse stato per Aphrodite, che avendo percepito la sua rabbia si era affrettato ad afferrarlo per il polso, Deathmask avrebbe demolito quel posto da cima a fondo e poi ridotto a poltiglia sottile chiunque gli avesse messo sulle spalle una tale umiliazione.  
 _Cantare!_  
Quale affronto, trattare il suo personaggio come un fenomeno da baraccone, le maschere che aveva strappato ai visi pallidi e senza vita delle sue vittime denudate del loro macabro significato, il sacro tempio di cui Cancer era simbolo dissacrato da note dissonanti e decisioni oltraggiose.  
  
Se anche la sala risuonò di risate divertite, nessuno fra i Cavalieri osò piegare le labbra nel più misero sorriso.  
«Che insolenza», sibilò fra i denti, sentendo la rabbia montare più e più mano a mano che il combattimento proseguiva. «La morte non sarebbe pena abbastanza atroce per chi ha profanato in tal modo la storia di noi Cavalieri».  
Un farabutto guidato dalla vigliaccheria… Di cadere così in basso Deathmask non l’aveva sognato neppure nei suoi incubi peggiori.  
La scena cambiò prima di permettere a Deathmask di causare danni ingenti ad oggetti e persone, ma non portò con sé alcun miglioramento.  
  
  
  
A Shaka non occorse molto per comprendere a qual punto della storia si era arrivati. Stringendo la mano di Ioria con più decisione, ascoltò le parole che i personaggi digitali si scambiavano sullo schermo, quindi suggerì di nuovo al suo fidanzato di uscire per un po’.  
Lui gli rispose negativamente un’altra volta e l’indiano non provò ad insistere, ma neppure mise da parte quel piccolo ma importante gesto di conforto che poteva riservargli.  
  
  
  
I suoi occhi erano accesi di rosso, vuoti e terrificanti com’erano stati tanti anni prima. Era un’espressione maledetta, che sul volto di Ioria non aveva mai trovato posto prima di Arles, e le sue parole non sembravano altro che veleno pronunciato con una voce mai stata malvagia.  
Oh, come avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare quei giorni? Ore ed ore trascorse imprigionato del buio più nero che avesse mai sperimentato, a tacere nella solitudine della Quinta Casa per ordine imperativo di chi li aveva schiavizzati tutti in una tirannia senza pari. Costretto a versare sangue innocente o a morire pur di riprendere il controllo di se stesso, incapace di combattere per ciò che sapeva essere giusto.  
Forse, Ioria sperò con rinnovata energia, nessuna goccia di sangue sarebbe stata versata sullo schermo.  
Nel film l’uomo ch’era stato sua vittima, Cassios, non esisteva. C’erano solo lui e i Cavalieri di Bronzo, solo lui assieme a Shun e Seiya.  
  
L’attenzione non restò a lungo sulle terribili parole inflitte da Ioria a Seiya, né sulla sua reazione che tanto rispecchiava ciò che nella realtà era stato.  
Ioria si sentì colpito a fondo dal ricordo di quel combattimento, dalla determinazione che un giovanissimo Seiya aveva dimostrato nei suoi confronti, dall’impossibilità che quest’ultimo non poteva che avere messo di fronte ad un avversario temibile com’era il Leone d’Oro.  
A quel tempo Shun non era rimasto a dar manforte al suo compagno, né Sirio era stato presente allo stesso modo. Non c’erano scappatoie, scorciatoie o aiuti.  
Ioria non poté trattenersi dal sospirare di sollievo quando il combattimento passò da lui a Deathmask.  
  
  
  
Un combattimento che più si protraeva nel tempo, più offensivo pareva diventare.  
Il Cavaliere di Cancer proiettato sullo schermo non era altro che un codardo, e Deathmask si sentì coperto di ridicolo.  
  
  
  
Nel mezzo del combattimento fra Sirio e Deathmask, un’altra scena si intromise. Una scena che fece serrare i pugni a Milo e raggelare Camus fin nelle ossa.  
Fra curiosità ed esaltazione generale, il francese aveva totalmente dimenticato quanto quegli eventi fossero dolorosi anche per lui. Anche per Milo, che sentiva digrignare i denti così forte da farli scricchiolare. Anche per Crystal, di cui non poteva leggere l’espressione ma ne percepiva il cosmo inquieto.  
L’Undicesima Casa sembrava un mondo a sé, sottomarino e silenzioso, ma non era l’atmosfera bluastra e serena del tempio il tremendo problema.  
No, era il fatto che Crystal e Camus stavano per fronteggiarsi.  
Il Camus in carne ed ossa si rispecchiò alla perfezione nella figura che sullo schermo rappresentava lui, nella voce e nelle intenzioni, nel carattere freddo che mai l’aveva abbandonato.  
  
Una sola differenza esisteva fra lui e la sua copia digitale; quest’ultima non si era costretta al silenzio, ma aveva immediatamente confessato di aver portato Crystal così lontano per proteggerlo.  
Anche a quel tempo Camus aveva evocato la presenza di Crystal ad un altro tempio per salvarlo, contravvenendo ad ordini che fino a quel momento non si era mai permesso di contraddire. Lo aveva raccolto dalle grinfie della Dimensione Oscura e si era preoccupato di portarlo via da lì, in un tempio vuoto, alla Casa di Libra che da secoli non vedeva abitante.  
E lì era avvenuta quella triste riunione, quel primo sbaglio che Camus aveva commesso.  
Lieto era Camus di non dover assistere ancora alle lacrime che aveva versato dopo aver sigillato il suo amato discepolo nel Sarcofago di Ghiaccio. Ma ciò significava dover assistere ad un dolore ancor peggiore.  
Si vide, mentre attaccava Crystal con tutta la foga dettata da una preoccupazione che non sapeva incanalare, da un’angoscia che non era mai stato capace di dissipare, e si rese conto di aver trattenuto il respiro solo quando l’inquadratura mutò ancora.  
  
Milo, al suo fianco, non aveva proferito parola.  
Pallido come un cadavere, se ne stava immobile e con le unghie quasi conficcate nei palmi, teso al pari di una corda di violino. Camus gli avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle, noncurante dei commenti che i più pettegoli fra gli spettatori avrebbero indirizzato loro, e fece del suo meglio per confortarlo. Lui perfino più dell’acquario ne soffriva, e Camus rimpianse di non poter raggiungere anche Crystal.  
  
  
  
«Vuoi che usciamo? Almeno finché non… lo sai», provò a suggerire Shun, già con la mano di Crystal serrata nella sua. «È stata colpa mia, avrei dovuto pensarci», aggiunse, sempre più pentito.  
Che errore madornale, pensare di poter affrontare un film del genere senza conseguenze.  
  
  
  
Crystal scosse la testa, seppur grato dell’offerta: «Non ci pensare, io sto bene. È… è Milo che mi preoccupa», disse, lanciando una breve occhiata alle sue spalle. Non appena vide che Camus lo stava abbracciando, i suoi timori non fecero altro che raddoppiare.  
Tuttavia, non ebbe la possibilità di intervenire.  
Il ritmo del film cambiò ancora, e di nuovo i Cavalieri si ritrovarono ad assistere alla battaglia fra Ioria e Seiya, violenta e senza esclusione di colpi esattamente com’era stata. Perfino l’intervento di Shun, che pure non era mai esistito, non sembrava fuori posto nel corso degli eventi.  
Seiya nascose di nuovo il viso al suo comportamento, ma le immagini digitali mostrarono la scena forse più realistica mai concepita in quel film; Ioria non si era fatto sconfiggere neppure dalla tecnica più potente del suo avversario, neppure la Cometa di Pegasus lo aveva smosso dal suo posto.  
  
  
  
Se Ioria avesse avuto ancora altro da dire in protesta, non avrebbe potuto pronunciarlo in quel momento. L’accuratezza della sua vera potenza era incredibile, quella del suo comportamento forse ancor di più. Ma solo quando la sua controparte si precipitò ad attaccare Shun si rese conto del modo in cui gli sceneggiatori avevano affrontato il dilemma di come far tornare Ioria alla normalità.  
«Shaka…».  
Diverso nell’aspetto e forse troppo lontano dalla realtà nelle azioni, il Cavaliere di Virgo era comparso repentinamente per interrompere l’assalto del leone ed aiutare chi si ribellava ad Arles.  
Lui, che la verità dipingeva come il Cavaliere che aveva dato più filo da torcere a chi si opponeva al Gran Sacerdote, come l’uomo che non si era dato scrupoli prima di uccidere e che si era risvegliato solo in vista della morte, era apparso come un salvatore senza macchia.  
Ed era apparso appositamente per fronteggiare Ioria.  
  
  
  
Shaka non poteva vedere ciò che accadeva, ma il suo udito funzionava ancora. Abbastanza da fargli capire come il film avesse stravolto ancora la storia.  
Aprì un singolo occhio, quel tanto che bastava a farsi un’idea di cosa avesse stregato Ioria così d’improvviso, e si vide rappresentato in modo bizzarro, tanto potente quanto estraneo. I suoi lunghi capelli biondi erano stati sostituiti da un arancio vivo, infuocato, e i suoi occhi…  
I suoi occhi, rispecchiati in quelli rossi di Ioria, erano dell’oro più splendente, lontani dall’azzurro che li dipingeva ma così profondamente legati all’essenza stessa del cosmo da non poter essere più veri.  
Con il sospiro sollevato di Ioria nelle orecchie, tornò cieco alle immagini e sorrise; un po’ di giustizia era stata fatta.  
O almeno, finché la voce di Deathmask non tornò a farsi sentire.  
  
  
  
L’italiano spalancò gli occhi alla sequela di insulti e male parole rivolte ad Atena. Arrivò perfino a simpatizzare con Sirio, che colmo di rabbia aveva risposto con il colpo che gli aveva portato via la mano, ma quando la sua armatura esplose non ci vide più. Neppure la dignità gli era stata risparmiata.  
E tutta quella codardia, quell’attitudine alla lamentela e al piagnisteo… il tentativo di colpire Sirio a sua insaputa fu l’ultima goccia.  
Paura sì, quella c’era stata quando Sirio lo aveva spogliato della sua armatura e si era scatenato contro di lui con tutta l’ira del Dragone, ma mai vigliaccheria. Deathmask lo aveva affrontato a testa alta, senza negoziare, senza attaccarlo alle spalle.  
I suoi metodi erano stati disonesti, più di tutti il tentativo di uccidere la ragazzina che viveva ai Cinque Picchi, ma mai aveva dimostrato pusillanimità nei confronti del suo avversario. Solo pura cattiveria.  
  
E che modo di dare l’addio a quel mondo, non solo con tanta indecenza, ma con una battuta da quattro soldi che mai nessun Cavaliere si era permesso di far scivolare in una battaglia.  
Deathmask artigliò il bracciolo della poltrona così forte da strappare la stoffa che lo rivestiva e spezzare la plastica che vi era sotto.  
Dire che stava ribollendo di rabbia repressa era un eufemismo.  
  
  
  
«Calmati, Angelo», gli sussurrò Shura. «Non ne vale la pena per un film».  
Per tutta risposta, il cancro gli scoccò un’occhiata furibonda. Non che lo spagnolo potesse biasimarlo, anzi si sentiva insultato al suo stesso modo, ma non c’era nulla da fare. Avrebbe voluto poter dire qualcosa anche a Shun, che si era ritirato nella sua poltrona come pentito di aver invitato tutti, ma era troppo lontano per poter attirare la sua attenzione.  
Un po’ gli dispiaceva, l’aveva fatto in buona fede.  
  
Poi, però, l’atmosfera cambiò.  
  
Una nuova Casa. Non la Sesta o la Settima, come ci si aspettava, ma l’Ottava. Un tempio immenso, scuro nei colori e illuminato da luci tremolanti, a prima vista totalmente deserto.  
Shura osservò la prontezza dei giovani Cavalieri sullo schermo, la rapidità d’azione che fece apparire in un lampo azzurro la catena di Andromeda, ma poi…  
Poi il Cavaliere di Scorpio si fece finalmente vedere, annunciandosi con tagliente sarcasmo.  
E tutti, nessuno escluso, malgrado l’atmosfera sempre più tesa che si respirava ad ogni nuovo ricordo, scoppiarono a ridere.  
  
  
  
Camus sbarrò gli occhi, incapace di realizzare cosa stava guardando, e Milo non sapeva più se complimentarsi con gli animatori per l’ottimo lavoro fatto con la sua controparte o seppellirsi nell’angolo più remoto della Grecia per l’imbarazzo.  
Il Cavaliere di Scorpio, contrariamente ad ogni verità, non era la versione digitale di Milo. Anzi, non era neppure un uomo.  
E addio alla speranza che quel film potesse ancora avere delle qualità capaci di redimerlo.  
  
A Milo non infastidiva che la sua costellazione fosse stata affidata ad una donna; ciò che davvero lo disturbava era il fatto di essere stato tagliato fuori a tutti gli effetti da una storia che aveva vissuto in prima persona, forse più di altri.  
«Spero non l’abbiano fatto per colpa della nostra relazione», si ritrovò a dire ad alta voce, colto da un’improvvisa rivelazione. Al tempo delle 12 Case, infatti, l’unica coppia ufficialmente conosciuta del Santuario erano proprio lui e Camus. Sperò davvero di non essere appena stato vittima di negazione d’inclusività, o si sarebbe infuriato come poche volte nella vita.  
  
Se non altro, si godette la soddisfazione di aver scaraventato via Shun e Seiya fin nella Casa del Sagittario. Non voleva rovinarsi il tempio neppure in digitale.  
  
  
  
Quando, inaspettatamente proprio nella Nona Casa, sullo schermo apparve uno Shura abbastanza gongolante, la sua controparte reale per poco non si strozzò con la bibita che stava sorseggiando: «Per quale assurdo motivo sono… oh, sai cosa? Non importa», scosse la testa, rassegnato. Fece una smorfia nel sentirsi dire come i Cavalieri di Bronzo sarebbero morti proprio nel tempio di un traditore, ma represse l’istinto di voltarsi a guardare Aiolos. Non voleva scorgere delusione, nei suoi occhi, per quanto triviale fosse l’origine di una tale affermazione.  
Prima ancora di poter assistere ad un vero scontro, però, la visuale mutò ancora una volta e sullo schermo apparve Atena, portata in braccio da Aldebaran e accompagnata da Mur.  
Erano di nuovo indietro, alla Quarta Casa, dove Sirio e Crystal giacevano privi di sensi.  
Ciò significava il rifiuto del film di avere a che fare con lo scontro che era avvenuto tra Shura e Sirio alla Decima Casa. Il capricorno non sapeva se rallegrarsene o meno.  
  
La scena di Atena che utilizzava il suo cosmo per guarire i due Cavalieri era certamente degna della dea, ma forse un po’ troppo fuori dal personaggio ch’era al tempo. Solamente alla fine, infatti, Atena era riuscita finalmente ad intervenire, e anche allora si era prodigata più per Seiya che per tutti gli altri. Quel film, invece, narrava di una dea altruista sin da principio, ignorando l’evoluzione ch’era occorsa per giungere alla misericordia del presente.  
L’improvviso cambiamento di ritmo colse Shura alla sprovvista, ma non poté evitarsi una mezza risata all’assoluto pestaggio che Seiya stava ricevendo.  
Uomo o donna che fosse, Scorpio non risparmiava colpi e la luce scarlatta della Cuspide punteggiava ogni attacco andato a segno. Quando a Shun… Shura si sentì attraversato da una minima punta di orgoglio nel constatare che il suo personaggio lo aveva tolto di mezzo con apparente facilità.  
Anche se, in uno scontro reale, Shura ben sapeva che Shun – sebbene giovane e ancora non dotato di un cosmo d’oro a tutti gli effetti – avrebbe potuto facilmente devastarlo.  
  
E quasi sembrava quello il risultato che andava pronosticandosi, con Shun che rifiutava di arrendersi. Se non fosse stato per l’apparizione, teatrale come sempre, di Ikki. Che non rivolse le parole più gentili al fratello.  
  
  
  
«Vi prego, non dite a Ikki che gli hanno fatto dire una cosa simile», disse istintivamente Shun, sollevando una mano alla fronte. “Se non fossi mio fratello t’ammazzerei io stesso”? Ma che razza di interpreazione era per Ikki? Ragionava così quando era sotto l’influsso tremendo degli insegnamenti di Guilty, non al tempo delle 12 Case. Anzi, in quel frangente era arrivato a scegliere la via del sacrificio piuttosto che dell’orgoglio.  
  
  
  
Crystal diede una scrollata di spalle e mandò giù l’ultima manciata di popcorn: «Però devi ammettere che il suo carattere lo hanno preso in pieno. Magari con un po’ troppa enfasi, ma è lui», disse. Shun, in risposta, sospirò prima di annuire.  
  
Non che tutta quella scena fosse importante, comunque. Shun, Ikki e Seiya si ritrovarono al tappeto in men che non si dicesse. Seiya, specialmente, annientato dalla Cuspide Scarlatta.  
Crystal ringraziò tutti gli dei mai concepiti dalla mente umana per non aver dovuto assistere al vero effetto di quella tecnica; a prima vista innocua, si trattava della peggior maniera di lasciare quel mondo in mano ad un Cavaliere. Lo aveva sperimentato sulla sua pelle, quanto inclemente fosse quell’attacco.  
Tutto quel sangue non sarebbe stato certo un bello spettacolo.  
«Mi chiedo se abbian-oh…». Prima ancora di poter formulare la frase, Crystal vide risposta la sua domanda. L’ultimo colpo di Milo – o della donna che lo sostituiva – aveva fatto sgretolare la parete alle spalle di Seiya. Pezzo dopo pezzo, il testamento lasciato da Aiolos, scritto lì in una lingua di segni sconosciuti, si mostrò agli occhi increduli dei Cavalieri d’Oro che seguivano Arles. In quella, Shaka e Ioria si ripresentarono, confermare la colpevolezza di chi sedeva sul trono del Santuario.  
  
  
  
«Ancora…?».  
Rassegnato al dover ricordare ormai ogni cosa, afferrò la mano di Shaka e guardò, mentre la corruzione subita per mano di Arles si impossessava dell’uomo proiettato sullo schermo. Inclemente, senza via di fuga, una memoria che Ioria avrebbe volentieri rimosso senza esitazione pur di mettere da parte il senso di colpa che ogni tanto tornava.  
La tomba di Cassios era un eterno monito a ciò che Ioria aveva commesso, un’assicurazione a non dimenticarlo mai.  
  
Prima di potersi crogiolare nella sua negatività, però, sulla scena fece irruzione Atena. O meglio, un’Atena così infuriata con i Cavalieri d’Oro da sembrare più responsabile di quanto non era mai stata. Le faceva giustizia, un comportamento del genere, diligente nei confronti dei suoi Cavalieri ma severa allo stesso tempo con chi aveva causato danni incalcolabili a causa di una fedeltà maledetta.  
Di un rimprovero simile Ioria non era mai stato partecipe.  
«È così… appropriata», commentò, genuinamente sorpreso. «Non me lo aspettavo da un film tanto inaccurato».  
  
  
  
Poche frasi sdolcinate dopo, protagonisti dietro la macchina da presa erano Arles e Aphrodite, inginocchiato ai suoi piedi. Il suo aspetto, se possibile, era perfino più delicato e femmineo, ma non fu quello che fece infuriare il Cavaliere in carne e ossa.  
Non furono le linee soavi della sua armatura, i leggiadri boccoli che gli incorniciavano il viso o il trucco più accentuato del suo solito. Quello lo prese come un complimento alla sua bellezza.  
No, a farlo infuriare fu l’arbitraria decisione di rimuovere del tutto il suo personaggio dalla scena dopo neppure 20 parole pronunciate, con una morte ingloriosa e dettata dalla fretta di concludere.  
«Che giustizia è questa?!», esclamò, poco curandosi di essere in una sala affollata di cinema. «Hanno cancellato la storia!».  
  
  
  
«Dite!», lo richiamò Deathmask, che pure non aveva granché diritto di protestare, dato il suo recente danno causato alla poltrona che occupava.  
  
  
  
«Oh, no. Ha ragione. Ha. Perfettamente. Ragione».  
  
  
  
Tra il gruppo di Cavalieri cadde il silenzio. Si zittì perfino Aphrodite, nel mezzo della sua stizza. Lentamente ed ad occhi sbarrati, Seiya si voltò verso l’origine di quella frase, pronunciata con sdegno e furia assieme, e dimenticò perfino di guardare lo schermo.  
Dimenticò di prestare attenzione ad Arles che utilizzava il cosmo benefico di Atena per distruggere il Grande Tempio, ai Cavalieri d’Oro che si lanciavano all’attacco per proteggere il loro mondo.  
Lui, come tutti coloro in grado di scorgerla, aveva occhi solo per l’espressione irritata ed offesa di Shun.  
Di _Shun_.  
  
In tutta onestà, non c’era davvero molto di che sorprendersi. Con il senno di poi, Seiya non si lasciò sfuggire il motivo di tanta rabbia da parte di Shun.  
Lui, tra tutti, era quello che avevano messo da parte più degli altri, il Cavaliere che non aveva ricevuto alcun tipo di giustizia, al pari di Aphrodite. Il suo combattimento contro Pisces non sarebbe dovuto cadere nel dimenticatoio in quel modo.  
Shun, il più gentile e misericordioso fra tutti i Cavalieri, l’uomo dall’animo più puro esistente, si era battuto contro Aphrodite con un’ira che lo aveva spinto a voler combattere seguendo gli istinti del suo animo piuttosto che del suo essere guerriero. Il Cavaliere di Bronzo che aveva dimostrato un potere più immenso dei Cavalieri d’Oro, ed il Cavaliere d’Oro che nella sua crudeltà aveva scatenato la collera di chi mai s’infuriava, oltraggiati in siffatta maniera.  
  
«Andiamo via», disse Seiya, scuotendo la testa. «Basta arrabbiarsi».  
  
  
  
Shun sbuffò, incrociando le braccia; non sapeva se sentirsi in imbarazzo per aver suggerito quel film, irritato per essere stato svalutato in quel modo, o inadeguato data la visione che il mondo sembrava avere di lui. Avrebbe voluto trascorrere una giornata tranquilla e divertente, ma il suo piano era ormai completamente andato in fumo.  
Metà di loro ribolliva di rabbia, l’altra metà si era persa in un mare di ricordi senza fondo, e lui stava desiderando di non aver mai visto quella locandina.  
Alla fine, il film si concluse con un applauso non meritato da parte del pubblico, e quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.  
  
Aphrodite scattò in piedi, pronto ad alzare le mani sul primo malcapitato, Ioria ed Aiolos si precipitarono a trattenerlo, ed uno spettatore terrorizzato allertò la sicurezza. Opposto, Deathmask apriva e chiudeva i pugni con fare inviperito, ma aveva un’espressione miserabile sul volto, molto simile a quella che sfoggiava Aiolos. Saga, pecora nera del gruppo, sembrava essere impassibile ma l’indignazione gli rodeva dentro.  
Fortunatamente, per Cavalieri e civili assieme, il litigio che sembrava sull’orlo di scoppiare non si verificò.  
Shura riuscì a calmare i nervi di Aphrodite, Crystal rasserenò Shun, e tutti si accompagnarono fuori senza l’aiuto delle autorità.  
  
«Direi che è stato un fallimento», si auto-commiserò Shun, deluso. «Mi dispiace, alla fine è stata colpa mia».  
  
  
  
Aldebaran gli diede una pacca sulla spalla: «Non potevi saperlo, ragazzo. Va bene così, ci hai dato un po’ d’emozione».  
  
  
  
«Oh, facile per te parlare», mise il broncio Deathmask. «Tu hai avuto un bel trattamento. Tu assieme alle due capre», aggiunse, sbuffando seccato.  
  
  
  
«E tu hai avuto una parte, anche se ridicola», rincarò la dose Aphrodite, fulminando Deathmask con lo sguardo.  
Poi sospirò, passandosi una mano sul viso: «Shun, non è stata colpa tua. Hai cercato di far divertire tutti senza sapere che il film sarebbe stato uno schi- una delusione», cercò di calmare le acque. Lui per primo avrebbe voluto dare fuoco alle polveri ancora per un po’, ma non ne valeva davvero la pena.  
Perciò, piuttosto che fare una nuova scenata, prese per mano Deathmask e diede una scrollata di spalle: «Abbiamo tutta la sera, no?».  
  
  
  
Shura ghignò, drappeggiando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Aiolos: «Io dico di scegliere un bar e vedere chi si ubriaca per primo».  
  
  
  
«Oh, consideratemi fuori dalla scommessa», alzò le mani Crystal. «L’ultima cosa di cui il Santuario ha bisogno è un’intossicazione da alcol perché nessuno di voi sa reggere la sconfitta».  
  
  
  
«Paura di bere troppo?».  
  
  
  
Crystal guardò Ioria in tralice, ma prima che potesse aprir bocca per rispondere Camus si intromise, estorcendo una risata soffocata in Milo: «Paura di mettere al tappeto tutti voi, piuttosto», disse.  
  
  
  
Con l’umore decisamente sollevato e battibecchi che sorgevano qua e là, il gruppo di Cavalieri si avviò in direzione del bar migliore nelle vicinanze, già pronto ad una sfida che li avrebbe, con tutta probabilità, fatti uscire dal locale con una reputazione tutta nuova.  
L’Oltraggio del Grande Tempio, come ormai era stato soprannominato l’infausto film che aveva quasi causato un ecatombe, era già dimenticato.  
Con Shun esortato a bere bicchiere dopo bicchiere da un Crystal che non diventava brillo neppure a costringerlo, e Deathmask che chiedeva una rivincita a Milo in una gara di bevute vera e propria, i Cavalieri di Atena si godettero le loro ore di assoluta libertà con allegria e divertimento.  
  
Erano tornati per combattere e vivevano solo per la guerra, ma gli uomini nascosto sotto oro, argento e bronzo non erano mai stati così ridenti.  
Alla fin fine, era stata una buona idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So che sembra tutto il contrario, ma adoro il film in CGI. Ha i suoi difetti, tanti, ma è anche un lavoro di animazione spettacolare che non posso non premiare. Appena visto ho cominciato a pensare “come reagirebbero i Cavalieri a questo film?”, ed ecco com’è nato questo capitolo un po’ assurdo.  
> Fun fact: questo è stato il primissimo capitolo che ho scritto, e la primissima fanfic che ho mai cominciato per i Cavalieri dello Zodiaco, l’anno scorso. Alla fine, è diventato la conclusione della serie che ho portato avanti per quasi un anno intero, e spero vi abbia fatto divertire.
> 
> Grazie per aver letto la mia raccolta, e per essere stati qui fino alla fine.
> 
> Oltre i Cavalieri, la nuova raccolta che ho in lavorazione, uscirà con il primo capitolo a fine Novembre. Grazie ancora a tutti, e non smettete mai di leggere.
> 
> Alla prossima storia
> 
> ElenCelebrindal


End file.
